High School DxD X
by Airen93
Summary: Un Issei popular que por alguna razón en especial es talentoso en la magia y para fortuna y desgracia de él nace con la Boosted Gear. El solo busca algo... paz y para conseguirlo tiene que convertirse en un demonio. IsseixHaremxORC
1. Ser un demonio

High School DxD X

Ninguno de los personajes de DxD me pertenece, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama.

Capítulo 1: Soy un demonio

 _ **Ciudad**_

La ciudad se veía tranquila en una noche oscura, todo parecía normal, autos transitando las avenidas principales, gente aglomerándose en las grandes tiendas, todo normal… a excepción de que en un callejón oscuro de la Ciudad Kuoh había algo extraño, ya que no había signos de personas cerca a pesar de estar relativamente cerca del centro de la Ciudad.

Solo se podían ver momentáneos chispazos que alumbraban el callejón parecidos a cuando algo choca con metal. Por momentos se llegaban a apreciar figuras de las sombras de aquellos que provocaban esos efectos, una era la de un hombre que parecía llevar algo similar a un guante pesado con picos en el brazo izquierdo mientras que la otra era un poco más extraña ya que su sombra parecía tener alas. Estas dos criaturas al parecer estaban batallando. Ya que la figura del guante había acertado un fuerte golpe a la figura con alas y la hizo descender.

La figura que tenía el guante apunto a la con una mano e hizo aparecer algo asi como un círculo mágico con la imagen de un Dragón rojo en el centro. Es entonces donde podemos apreciar al joven que llevaba un guantelete de color Rojo que le abarcaba todo el antebrazo izquierdo, este era un chico de cabello negro* e iba vestido con el uniforme de la preparatoria de la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué ustedes siempre tienen que hacerlo de la manera difícil? Esto ya me está empezando a aburrir. Aunque tengo que agradecer a esa magia de ustedes que aleja a todos, de no ser por eso no puedo pelear – dijo el chico.

\- ¿Quién dem-demonios eres? Eso no es… algo que un simple… humano pueda hacer… espera ahora que veo bien ese… guante… no puede ser – decía la figura alada, que ahora que se podía ver bien, era un hombre de mediana edad con alas similares a las de un ave color negro.

\- Mi nombre es… Hyoudou Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei. Ustedes los Caídos siempre vienen a mí con malas intenciones, a pesar de que el resultado siempre es el mismo – decía el chico activando su círculo y lanzando un poder mágico que destruyo al caído dejando un pequeño cráter en el suelo del callejón.

El chico después de hacer eso, se quedó mirando poco tiempo el lugar donde su anterior rival había estado antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta para irse.

[Hahahaha otro cuervo a tu cuenta, compañero. En verdad que esos tipos no aprenden] – se escuchó una voz extra. Algo raro ya que no había nadie en las cercanías.

\- No te rías, Ddraig. Es bastante molesto que los Ángeles Caídos me tengan en la mira, además, cuando me dijiste que si entrenaba y aprendía magia iba a vivir tranquilamente, ahora parece ser todo lo contrario – se quejaba el chico viendo su mano izquierda donde un pequeño círculo verde se veía en la parte trasera.

[Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Ciertamente te dije que vivirías tranquilamente, y creo que lo haces, si no hubieras aprendido magia y a controlar mi poder no estarías vivo ahora mismo]

\- Sabes muy bien que esto no es lo que tenía pensado, además de que no me importaría morir, si no fuera porque dejaría solos a mis padres no me hubiera importado caer a manos de los caídos hace tiempo – decía el chico emprendido el camino.

[Es por eso que te dijo que es malo que no tengas objetivos, alguien como tu es una existencia demasiado valiosa como para que se pierda como si nada, no solo por tu gran poder mágico y ser un genio con para controlarlo, sino por ser mi poseedor, el poseedor del Sekiryuutei, el Welsh Dragon Ddraig, uno de los Dos Dragones Celestiales a los que el mismo dios temía] – decía con arrogancia el ser que se presentaba a sí mismo como un dragón.

\- Si, si como tú digas, la verdad es que es una molestia que me estén atacando sin que yo haga algo para merecerlo – decía Issei siguiendo con la conversación.

[Eso es obvio, ¿a quién no le molesta tener moscas volando cerca? Además, todos los que han enviado por ti han sido Ángeles Caídos de Clase Baja, tipos como esos no representan ningún peligro para nosotros]

\- Tienes razón. Bueno, es mejor marcharnos, puede que hayamos atraído la presencia de alguien más y la verdad no tengo deseos de luchar otra vez por hoy – dijo Issei terminando la conversación y yéndose rápidamente.

[Hahaha creo que te diste cuenta]

\- Si – fue lo único que dijo Issei apresurando el paso y dejando el callejón solitario haciendo que se vea aún más oscuro de lo que era.

Poco tiempo después de que se había ido, el callejón se ilumina nuevamente en una luz rojo intenso, viendo detenidamente, un círculo de luz roja se había formado en el suelo y justo cuando emite un brillo más intenso se puede apreciar cómo se materializan tres figuras femeninas. Dos de ellas eran altas y bastante voluptuosas, mientras que la tercera era más bien una niña.

\- Ara ara, al parecer se armó una buena aquí ¿eh? – decía una mujer de cabello negro y cola de caballo que era la más voluptuosa del grupo poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

\- Eso es visible viendo como quedo el callejón, la pregunta es ¿Qué o quién pudo dejar en estas condiciones este lugar? – esta vez hablo una mujer bastante hermosa y de cabello rojo carmesí viendo los destrozos del lugar.

\- Buchou, al parecer alguien se enfrentó a un Ángel Caído – la tercera del grupo, una niña de cabello blanco dijo eso señalando un lugar donde había un montón de plumas negras tiradas en el suelo.

\- Ya veo, con razón sentía un aura de Ángel caído por la zona ¿Quién podría haber sido su oponente? Tengo entendido que últimamente los ángeles caídos de por aquí han estado desapareciendo y no es algo que me moleste, pero me da curiosidad saber quién es el que los enfrenta – decía la chica pelirroja mientras tomaba una pose pensativa con la mano en la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer, Rias? – pregunta esta vez la pelinegra mirando a la pelirroja.

La ahora identificada como Rias volvió a tomar la pose de pensar y le dio su repuesta a la pelinegra con cola de caballo.

\- Vamos a arreglar esto, ya estamos aquí y no podemos dejarlo como esta. Aunque la verdad me gustaría investigar qué fue lo que paso aquí, vamos a hacerlo una vez que regresemos, Akeno – dijo la Rias mirando a la pelinegra llamada Akeno.

\- Si, Buchou – dijo Akeno.

\- Koneko, ayúdanos – dijo Rias ahora a la chica con apariencia de niña.

\- Si, Buchou – dijo Koneko.

De esa manera las tres se dispusieron a arreglar el callejón maltratado mientras buscaban pistas que las pudieran llevar al responsable de eso.

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Era un nuevo día en la Ciudad Kuoh, y como toda ciudad entre semana la vista común era la de personas yendo a sus trabajos y jóvenes camino para asistir a la escuela. En el camino a la preparatoria Kuoh un joven destacaba, era un joven de cabello negro y ojos miel que llevaba su maletín al hombro. Alrededor de él muchas chicas con el uniforme de la misma preparatoria a donde se dirigía iban caminando mientras iban hablando entre ellas.

\- Mira, es Hyoudou-kun. Tan puntual como siempre – decía una chica mirándolo con anhelo.

\- Ara, es verdad, tenemos suerte de haberlo visto desde tan temprano en la mañana – decía otra que iba a su lado mirándolo de igual forma.

\- Las de segundo año estamos bendecidas al tener dos príncipes en nuestro año, ¿verdad? – decía una más.

\- Tienes razón, ambos son demasiado guapos. Aun asi, Hyoudou-kun tiene ese aire algo rebelde y rudo, mientras que Kiba-kun tiene esa atmosfera amable en él. Aunque Hyoudou-kun al igual que Kiba-kun es de los primeros lugares en el curso. Ambos son perfectos a su manera – decía la que comenzó con el tema.

\- ¡Es verdad! – dijeron en coro sus acompañantes.

Por otro lado, el chico que iba caminando un poco más al frente podía escuchar todo lo que ellas decían con una gota en la nuca.

[Que popular eras, compañero] – decía el dragón en tono burlón dentro de la mente de su poseedor.

* Cállate, no es como si quisiera serlo. Tú tienes parte de la culpa – decía el chico contestando mentalmente para no llamar la atención mientras caminaba.

[Hahaha en eso tienes razón, pero no es de extrañarse, ya te había explicado que nosotros los dragones atraemos naturalmente a las hembras a causa de nuestro poder, tu y yo somos dragones asi que no es de extrañarse que esas niñas se vean atraídas hacia ti, ya que nosotros somos el Sekiryuutei] – dijo el dragón haciendo que su poseedor suspire.

* ¿Sabes qué? Mejor corto la charla antes de que me des un sermón sobre lo impresionante que eres, ¡Oh! ¡Sekiryuutei-sama! – contestaba mentalmente Issei.

[No era necesaria la burla, a veces eres muy antipático]

* Mira quien lo dice, como si tuvieras el derecho de quejarte

En fin el chico siguió su camino en dirección a la escuela mientras se encontraba con más y más chicas vestidas con el mismo uniforme y sin poder evitar que todas se le quedaran mirando y que lo saludaran unas cuantas que iban en su mismo salón. El chico solo regresaba saludos tímidos a las chicas que hacían que estas sonrieran.

La verdad era bien sabido que el chico a pesar de tener esa aura similar a la de un chico rebelde en realidad era algo tímido para relacionarse con los demás.

Justo cuando quedaban un par de calles, Issei pudo escuchar un par de gritos seguidos de una pequeña discusión y esto le llamo la atención.

\- ¡Por favor, déjennos pasar llevamos prisa! – se escuchaba la voz de una chica.

\- ¡Si, por favor no nos molesten! – la voz de otra chica se oía.

\- Jaja vamos no sean aburridas, solo queremos que jueguen un poco con nosotros, vamos ¿Qué dicen? – se escuchaba la voz de un tipo desagradable, seguido de las risas de un par más.

Issei reconoció las voces de las chicas ya que estas eran de su mismo salón, asi que se asomó hacia donde se estaba dando la discusión y pudo comprobar que en efecto eran sus compañeras de clase, una castaña bastante bonita y una peli rosa que llevaba una bandana en la cabeza. Ambas, a pesar de ser chicas les estaban plantando cara a un trio de patanes que rondaba últimamente la escuela.

Los tipos en cuestión eran los clásicos pseudo-galanes que vestían camisas abiertas y tenían el cabello teñido.

Esto se debe a que anteriormente la escuela era una prestigiosa escuela donde solo asistían señoritas, y aun ahora que es mixta, la mayoría de la población estudiantil era femenina, por lo cual no era nada de raro que escorias que se querían hacer pasar por galanes rondaran la Academia Kuoh. También no era extraño que los chicos que asistían a esta Academia dijeran que iban con el plan de crear un Harem.

Issei suspiro y fue caminando sin vacilar a donde se estaba dando la discusión.

\- ¡Heey! ¡Vamos a darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo! – dijo al momento en que tomaba a las dos de las manos y las llevaba jalando.

\- ¡¿Hy-Hyoudou-kun?! – fue lo único que las dos pudieron decir mientas eran jaladas.

Las chicas solo lo pudieron mirar con sorpresa mientras eran arrastradas fuera de la discusión. Mientras Issei se llevaba a sus compañeras, paso a empujar a uno de los patanes y lo hizo caer de trasero, haciendo que los otros dos restantes le cerraran el paso impidiendo que se llevara a las chicas.

\- ¡Oye bastardo! ¿No ves lo que has hecho? ¡Has tirado a Aniki! ¿Qué vas a hacer para compensarlo EH? – decía uno mientras acercaba su rostro al de Issei.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para interrumpir cuando estábamos consiguiendo algo de diversión?! – decía otro imitando la acción.

Los chicos seguían diciendo una letanía de insultos y tonterías haciendo que a Issei se le acabara la paciencia. Y de esa manera, más temprano que tarde Issei los miro con una fría mirada furiosa.

\- Soy el compañero de estas chicas, si ustedes escorias quieren conseguir algo de una chica forzándola no lo permitiré, asi que esfúmense de aquí antes de que en verdad pierda la paciencia – dijo al momento que sus pupilas tomaban forma rectilínea, asustando a los granujas.

Los chicos casi se orinaban encima, aun asi, con todo el uso de razón que podían llegar a tener tomaron a decisión de recoger a su "Aniki" y marcharse corriendo, no sin antes pasar a insultar a Issei. Por otra parte…

\- E-eto, Hyoudou-kun – la voz de sus compañeras de clase lo trajeron de vuelta a sus cinco sentidos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el chico dirigiendo la mirada a donde le hablaban.

\- Etoo, gracias por la ayuda, ahora creo que puedes soltarnos – decía la castaña sonrojada mientras señalaba sus manos.

\- ¿Eh? A mí no me importaría estar asi más tiempo – decía Katase con una sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado.

En eso Issei se da cuenta que en efecto, aun tenia a las chicas sostenidas de las manos. Por lo cual un ligero sonrojo aparece en su rosto mientras suelta las manos de las chicas y me te las suyas en las bolsas de su pantalón.

\- Gracias, Hyoudou-kun. En verdad esos tipos no dejaban de molestarnos, aun asi no esperaba que nos conocieras – dijo la peli rosa viendo al chico con gratitud y, al igual que las demás, con anhelo.

Issei suspiro y le respondió.

\- Claro que las conozco, ustedes son Murayama-san y Katase-san de mi grupo ¿no? Se me haría una falta de respeto no conocer siquiera a mis compañeros de clase – decía el chico regalándoles una sonrisa.

Esta sonrisa hizo que ambas se ruborizaran a más no poder y le ambas regresaran el gesto. De esta manera, los tres partieron a la escuela juntos, causando los celos de las mujeres al ver a Murayama y a Katase cerca de uno de los dos chicos más populares de la escuela.

\- Aun asi, no puedo dejar que corran peligro, chicas, esos tipos parecían a punto de ponerse agresivos – decía Issei.

\- No corríamos ningún peligro, Hyoudou-kun. Incluso aunque nos veamos asi, ambas somos parte del club de Kendo y sabemos defendernos solas, aunque en verdad te agradecemos que nos hayas salvado – decía Murayama.

\- No es para tanto, solo hice lo que me parecía correcto. Además de que no ustedes no tenían sus Espadas de madera, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho – dijo Issei.

\- Tienes razón en decir que hubiésemos tenido dificultades sin nuestras espadas de madera, pero te equivocas al decir que cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, Hyoudou-kun – decía Katase.

\- Supongo que es verdad – dijo Issei.

Mientras iban hablando de eso, llegaron a la Academia, en donde justo después de entrar Katase recordó que tenía que ir por algo al Club de kendo y le pidió a Murayama que la acompañara, Murayama la maldijo mentalmente, justo cuando por fin podían hablar con Hyoudou Issei de manera "natural" su amiga recuerda algo como eso, pero aun asi la acompaño, de esta forma ambas se disculparon con Issei y le agradecieron una vez más su ayuda, de manera que el chico era el único que iba caminando al nuevo Edificio de la academia, donde de pronto se sintió observado por alguien cuya atención solo recaía en él. Dirigiendo su vista a donde creía que estaba su observante se topó con un par de mechones color carmesí, más rojo que la sangre y unos ojos azules como el cielo.

Ambos se quedaron por un instante mirándose a los ojos hasta que la chica corto con el enlace, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su salón. Issei también no le dio importancia y encogiéndose de hombros al creer que había sido solo una coincidencia o que se lo había imaginado, Issei se dirigió a su propia clase.

Ya en clase, Issei siempre se sentaba correctamente y esperaba con los ojos cerrados a que comenzaran las clases. O eso era lo que todos creían ya que por lo general el tiempo lo pasaba hablando con Ddraig, cosa que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

[Compañero, esa chica pelirroja es peligrosa. Al parecer es un demonio y uno muy poderoso. Tal vez sea un demonio de Clase Alta]

* Tienes razón Ddraig, cuando nos quedamos mirando pude sentir algo que no era para nada normal emanando de ella, bueno desde que entre a esta escuela nos dimos cuenta que había muchos demonios. Aunque debo decir que a diferencia de los Ángeles Caídos no sentí maldad ni hostilidad en lo más mínimo.

[En eso tienes razón, compañero. Eso se debe a que los demonios, en lugar de manipular a los humanos cumplen con los deseos de ellos. Ambas especies dependen de la raza humana, pero sus formas de proceder son completamente distintas, como sea, creo que seguirás con tu misma política ¿no?]

* Asi es, mientras no me molesten no are nada. Quiero mantener una vida lo más tranquila posible. A pesar de que ya me dijiste sobre el tema del Dragón Blanco, sinceramente no tengo el menor interés en eso – decía Issei mientras podía oír un suspiro por parte de Ddraig.

[Eso es lo único aburrido de ti, socio]

* No importa lo que digas no cambiare mi forma de pensar. Como sea, hablamos luego.

Una vez terminaron de hablar, Issei como siempre comenzó a escuchar los murmullos acerca de él por parte de las chicas que estaban en el salón. Al parecer el chiste del momento era, como se lo había esperado, el incidente con los granujas.

\- Oigan, chicas, ¿escucharon sobre el incidente de Murayama y Katase con los tipos que habían estado rondando la escuela? – decía una.

\- Si, si, esas dos dijeron que Hyoudou-kun las había defendido y ahuyento a esos tipos desagradables – decía otra haciendo que todas voltearan a ver a Issei.

\- Espero que esos tipos nunca más regresen – decía otra mientras las demás movían sus cabezas en afirmación.

\- Incluso las acompaño a la escuela para asegurarse de que no las molestaran. En verdad es muy bueno a pesar de ser tan serio, eso solo lo hace más genial – decía otra mirando con añoranza a Issei.

\- Cierto, pero aun asi es difícil acercarse a él. Es como si tuviera dos polos en uno, atrae pero también repele – decía otra chica con una expresión lamentable.

Mientras las chicas hablaban de Issei, los pocos estudiantes varones que había en el salón miraban con odio al joven.

\- Ese maldito, siempre quedando bien con las chicas – decía un estudiante x mientras todos seguían con las miradas de odio.

\- Maldito sea el día en que quedamos en el salón con este Bishounen – decía otro X estudiante.

Esa fue no fue más que una mañana normal para Issei, ya que como siempre el profesor llego puntual como de costumbre y esta vez venía con una sonrisa bastante grande en el rostro.

\- Bien clase, por favor hagan el saludo rápido ya que tengo buenas noticias – decía el profesor sonriendo mientras que miraba a Issei.

La encargada de la clase como solicito el profesor dio las indicaciones de ponerse de pie, saludar y volverse a sentar para que el profesor comenzara a dar las noticias y la clase.

\- Muy bien. De seguro se preguntaran que es lo que puede ser lo que voy a decir, bueno, para no dar más largas iré al grano. ¡Hyoudou! – dijo el profesor señalando a Issei.

Toda la atención se puso en Issei.

\- Si – dijo Issei poniéndose de pie.

El profesor sonrió mientras veía como todos estaban en suspenso por lo que podría pasar con Issei. Tanto era ese su disfrute que Issei comenzó a preocuparse aunque solo un poco.

\- Esto, ¿hice algo malo, sensei? – dijo Issei con duda.

Al decir eso las chicas no tardaron en levantarse a defenderlo.

\- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡Eso es imposible! – decía una.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Es imposible que Hyoudou-kun haya hecho algo malo! – decía otra.

Todas las mujeres del salón comenzaron a alegar, mientras los chicos rezaban porque le fueran a dar alguna clase de castigo a Issei, algo estúpido viendo que el profesor no se mostraba molesto en lo absoluto. El profesor solo las veía con una gota en la cabeza.

\- ¡Silencio! – Grito haciendo que todas guardaran silencio – Nunca dije algo sobre qué hiciste algo malo, Hyoudou. Lo que quería anunciar es que, tu ensayo sobre Ciencias ¡Ha ganado el concurso a Nivel Local y que ahora puede aspirar a ir a participar a Nivel Nacional! – decía el profesor la causa de su alegría.

De inmediato las chicas comenzaron a adular al chico.

\- ¡Eso es increíble, Hyoudou-kun! – decía una Murayama.

\- ¡Ser guapo, amable e inteligente! ¡¿No lo hace eso el hombre perfecto?! – decía Katase.

Por otro lado los chicos.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo que nadie podía ser bendecido dos veces? Que traiga su trasero aquí, lo voy a matar – decía uno.

\- ¡Ese maldito lucido de Hyoudou, ojala que le caiga un rayo y muera! – decía otro.

Este comentario llego al oído de las chicas que comenzaron una batalla con los chicos.

\- Cierren la boca, ustedes solo están celosos – decía Murayama defendiendo a Issei siendo respaldada por el resto de las chicas.

La pelea duro poco pues el profesor nuevamente los hizo silenciar.

\- Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que decir, como sea Felicidades Hyoudou. Ah y la ceremonia de felicitación será la semana que viene – decía el profesor.

Mirando a Issei este se quedó mirando hacia abajo. Con duda el maestro le hablo.

\- Este, ¿pasa algo Hyoudou? – decía el profesor.

A esto Issei reacciono un poco.

\- Ah, este, no, no pasa nada, es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza que lo haya dicho de esa forma frente a toda la clase – decía Issei con una pequeña línea de rubor en el rostro y llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Las chicas ante esto guardaron silencio… una mala señal para el profesor y los demás chicos.

\- ¡Esta avergonzado! ¡Que lindo! – decían unas.

Todas comenzaron a hablar del chico ante la mirada atónita del profesor y las de aburrimiento de los chicos.

\- ¡Tengo que tomar una foto! – dijo otra chica y ante esto el profesor reacciono

\- ¡Todas guarden silencio y tranquilizante! ¡Además, está prohibido sacar teléfonos en la clase! – decía el profesor tratando de calmar la tormenta.

De esta manera y sin nada más que reportar, las clases de Issei pasaron sin ningún problema. Salvo que a veces podía sentir diferentes tipos de miradas dirigidas a él aunque no era ninguna novedad.

Pronto llego la hora del recreo y como siempre Issei se iba a comer solo, siempre cambiaba de lugar para comer ya que por lo regular las chicas siempre lo estaban esperando en el lugar donde había comido el día anterior y no es que a él no le agradara la idea de comer con más personas, solo que disfrutaba más de esos momentos de tranquilidad que tenía a solas.

[Las chicas de tu clase son muy ruidosas, no pude dormir para nada en estos momentos ¿Cómo piensas compensarme?] – le hablaba Ddraig mientras comía.

* Cállate, siempre te la pasas durmiendo perder dos o tres horas de sueño a la semana no te caerían mal – le respondía Issei.

[Como digas, pero creo que sería mejor que hicieras tu mujer a una de ellas, con suerte y las demás se calman]

* No me interesa, Ddraig. Además de que sabes que no puedo hacer eso porque no tengo tiempo debido a mi trabajo. Aunque no es que ninguna de ellas este mal, todas son muy lindas.

[Tu padre te ha dicho…*bostezo* que no es necesario que trabajes. Bueno, no me meteré en eso, asi que intentare dormir un poco mientras está tranquilo] – decía Ddraig para después comenzar a roncar.

\- Dragón perezoso – decía Issei sonriendo.

Issei rápidamente termino su almuerzo y decidió recostarse un poco en el pasto hasta que terminara la hora del recreo, fue allí donde se percató que se había alejado más de lo usual esta vez, ya que había llegado hasta el Antiguo Edificio de la Academia, mirándolo este no podía dejar de pensar que el edificio emanaba un aura demasiado sobrenatural.

De manera que mirando fijamente el edificio con curiosidad su vista llego hasta una ventana donde estaba la pelirroja con la que había chocado miradas cuando llego a la academia. Issei debía aceptar que esa era la chica que más le llamaba la atención, y no solo por ser extremadamente hermosa, sino por esa aura misteriosa que la rodeaba, eso era lo que él pensaba mientras la miraba.

Por otro lado la chica al igual que la vez pasada, también lo observaba fijamente y al igual que esa vez se daba la vuelta y se iba a algún lado. Issei por supuesto que también hizo lo mismo y viendo su reloj de muñeca decidió que sería bueno dirigirse al salón para evitar prisas.

Por otro lado la chica pelirroja aun lo observaba mientras se alejaba.

\- Ese chico… - decía Rias sentada frente a un tablero de ajedrez.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rias? ¿Te interesa el pequeño Kohai, quien es rival de Kiba-kun? – decía Akeno sonriente.

\- Siento algo provenir de él, no sabría decir que es, además de que creo que posee un Sacred Gear. Como sea, ¿sabes quién es; y a que te refieres con que es el rival de Yuto? – decía Rias.

\- Si, es Hyoudou de la Clase 2-B, ese chico es algo sobresaliente en la escuela ya que escuche que la semana que viene habrá una ceremonia para felicitarlo por ganar un concurso de ensayos Local y que posiblemente compita a nivel nacional. También es bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela – informaba Akeno.

\- Ya veo, creo que lo vigilaremos por ahora – solo dijo eso antes de tomar una pieza de ajedrez y colocarla en otra posicione en el tablero – Jaque Mate – dijo Rias.

\- Ara – Akeno comprobaba si de verdad había Jaque Mate.

 _ **Salida de la escuela.**_

Ya era la salida de la escuela e Issei como era costumbre se dirigía a su trabajo de medio tiempo, su padre le había dicho que no era necesario que trabajara, pero Issei le dijo que le gustaría probar a conseguir su propio dinero, para darse uno que otro lujo, asi que a regañadientes sus padres aceptaron hacer la petición de permiso para que el pudiera laborar ya que es menor de edad, aunque en realidad sus padres no podrían estar más orgullosos del comportamiento de su hijo.

Su trabajo no estaba muy lejos, asi que se tomaba su tiempo para llegar. En el camino tenía que cruzar un puente peatonal, asi que iba pensando un poco algunas cosas y también que tenía que llegar a contarles a sus padres sobre la noticia de que había ganado un concurso. A Issei lo que más lo hacía feliz es ver a sus padres orgullosos de él.

Tan inmerso en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venia caminando al frente de él, esto causo un choque con la persona que iba caminando en sentido opuesto. Issei al momento de chocar se dio cuenta que había chocado con una chica por la suavidad de su cuerpo y por su relativa baja estatura en comparación a él. Razón por la que se maldijo mentalmente, ya que su madre siempre le decía que no lastimara de ninguna manera a una chica.

\- Perdón, ¿estás bien? – dijo Issei quien le tendía la mano ya que él solo había perdido el equilibrio, pero se dio cuenta que la chica cayó al suelo.

\- No pasa nada – dijo la chica dirigiendo su mano a la de Issei.

En eso Issei la pudo observar bien y se dio cuenta que era una verdadera hermosura. Estatura promedio, pechos grandes sin exagerar, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, cabello negro y unos ojos color morado enmarcados en un bello rostro. Pero hubo algo más que hizo que Issei alejara su mano antes de que la chica la tomara.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Eh? Ah no, solo que me di cuenta que eres hermosa – dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa y haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Issei volvió a ofrecer su mano y la chica la tomaba esta vez.

[Compañero, esta chica es un Ángel Caído] – advertía Ddraig.

* Lo sé, pero por alguna razón es diferente a los otros que nos hemos topado – decía Issei mentalmente mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.

[Tienes razón, no siento hostilidad, pero creo que es mejor que no bajes tu guardia]

* Eso hare – dijo para cortar la comunicación.

Por otra parte la chica ya estaba de pie al frente de él.

\- Estoo – decía la chica todavía sonrojada.

\- ¿Si? – le respondía Issei todavía pensando las cosas.

\- Ya puedes soltar mi mano – dijo mientras se retorcía tímidamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento, es una inconsciente costumbre mía jaja – decía el chico poniendo una mano en su nuca recordando que en la mañana había hecho lo mismo con sus compañeras de clase.

\- No te preocupes, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – decía la chica mirándolo fijamente con una expresión linda.

\- Soy Hyoudou Issei – responde Issei pensando que era lo que tramaba. Bueno, de momento le seguiría el juego.

\- ¿Tu eres el rumorado Hyoudou-kun? Vaya, cuando me dijeron que en la Academia Kuoh había dos galanes por encima de los demás creía que habían exagerado, ahora puedo darme cuenta que no era para nada una exageración. Mi nombre es Amano Yuuma – dijo la chica presentándose.

\- Un gusto, Amano-san. Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir ya que tengo prisa, que te vaya bien – decía Issei despidiéndose ya que aunque no iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, no le gustaría distraerse más.

\- ¡E-espera! – Dijo la Yuuma deteniendo a Issei de uno de sus brazos – Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero – Yuuma tomo aire y tomo valor - ¡¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este fin de semana?! – la chica lo grito a todo pulmón haciendo que Issei se sorprendiera.

\- Lo siento, no tengo tie… – justo cuando la iba a rechazar Ddraig le hablo.

[¿Porque no sales con ella y ves que es lo que está planeando? De esa forma sabrás la razón por la que te están atacando los ángeles caídos] – proponía Ddraig.

* ¿Estás loco? Qué tal si me ataca – decía Issei mentalmente.

[Si no bajas la guardia no para nada, por el nivel de poder que siento ella es incluso más débil que el tipo al que acabaste fácilmente el otro día]

* Tienes razón pero… – decía Issei pensando.

\- N-no pasa nada si no quieres – decía Yuuma bajando la mirada triste.

Issei la miro y se quedó pensado.

[Esta chica sin lugar a dudas planea algo]

* Ya me di cuenta

Issei reflexiono un poco, ya que aunque planeaba rechazarla, no podía negar que Ddraig tenía razón y era una oportunidad única, ya que este era un raro Ángel Caído que no era para nada hostil.

\- Esta bien, ¿cuándo y a qué hora nos podríamos ver? – Issei acepto.

\- Eeto ¿te parece bien el domingo a las 10 en frente de la estación que está aquí cerca? Te daré mi número de teléfono – propuso Yuuma.

Issei lo pensó poco y asintió con la cabeza. Después de todo el domingo era su único día libre.

\- Entonces es una promesa, ¿te puedo llamar Issei-kun? – Dijo la chica retirándose mientras el chico asentía a su solicitud – Bien, entonces nos vemos, Issei-kun – la chica se fue.

Por otra parte Issei había sentido que alguien los había estado observando y a él lo había seguido desde la escuela todo el tiempo de la conversación, asi que volteo su mirada hacia esa dirección y se topó con una niña de cabello blanco comiendo un helado, él la reconoció ya que era demasiado famosa en la escuela al igual que la pelirroja con la que había intercambiado miradas, era Toujo Koneko. Por lo que el chico solo le dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

Por otro lado a Koneko se le había caído su helado al darse cuenta que Issei siempre había sabido que lo seguía. Aun asi, ella creo un círculo mágico de inmediato para informar.

\- Buchou, los ángeles caídos han hecho su movimiento – decía mientras tenía un pequeño círculo en el oído.

*Entendido, al parecer no nos equivocamos al poner vigilancia de inmediato*

\- Otra cosa más

*Te escucho…*

\- Al parecer Hyoudou-senpai siempre supo que lo estuve siguiendo – dijo Koneko sorprendiendo a Rias desde el otro lado de la línea.

*….Ya veo, no cabe duda que es especial. Como sea, regresa*

Dicho esto la loli peliblanca regreso como lo habían ordenado.

Por otra parte Issei ya estaba en su trabajo. Al ser apenas un chico de Preparatoria no podía ser demasiado exigente, asi que había conseguido trabajo como dependiente en un local donde vendían y alquilaban películas y video juegos. El dueño era alguien bastante amable y lo apreciaba bastante ya que era bastante dedicado, aunque también por el hecho de que gracias a él muchas más chicas iban al establecimiento ya que una vez unas chicas de la escuela fueron y lo vieron rápidamente se esparció el rumor en la Academia Kuoh.

Issei estaba acomodando mercancía nueva y etiquetando mercancía con descuentos bajo las miradas de las chicas de su escuela y algunas de otros institutos que ya habían ido a verlo antes.

En eso Issei se dio cuenta que un par de chicos se metían en el área donde estaba la mercancía designada a publico mayor de edad, en otras palabras Películas y Video Juegos Eróticos, de inmediato acudió a llamar la atención ya que pudo ver que eran dos chicos de la academia Kuoh y para rematar eran sus compañeros de Clase.

\- Oigan, chicos, ustedes no pueden entrar en esta área, por favor salgan de allí – dijo Issei tomando a ambos por los cuellos de las camisas.

Los tipos que habían apenas dado un paso dentro del área se dieron vuelta furiosos.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Maldito Bishounen! – decía uno de lentes.

\- ¡Motohama tiene razón!, ¡¿quién te crees que eres para negarnos nuestra única diversión cuando tú tienes todas las chicas que quieres?! – decía uno de cabeza rapada.

\- ¡Matsuda, hay que darle a este Bishounen una lección! – decía Motohama lanzando un puñetazo que fue fácilmente evadido por Issei.

\- ¡Oigan! Nada de violencia dentro del establecimiento – decía Issei.

\- ¡Cállate y déjanos comprar Películas Ecchi! – decía Matsuda lanzando un puño al igual que Motohama, Issei lo evadía igual de fácil.

\- No puedo hacer eso ya que le traería problemas al dueño con la policía por vender películas o juegos para adultos a menores de edad, además ¿son idiotas viniendo a comprar aquí con los uniformes de la academia? – decía Issei.

Por otra parte, las varias chicas que estaban alrededor se aglomeraron para defender a Issei.

\- ¡Unos idiotas le están causando problemas a Hyoudou-kun! – dijeron unas chicas.

\- ¡Los conozco, son los dos pervertidos de la clase 2-B que desafortunadamente van conmigo! ¡Hyoudou-kun, encárgate de ellos! ¡No, mejor aún, nosotras lo haremos, no podemos permitir que te ensucies las manos! – decía una chica conocida, Murayama.

Cuando ella y Katase se iban a lanzar, Issei las detuvo con una mano.

\- Ustedes chicos, trate de hablarles por las buenas y no me escucharon ahora tengo que… – la manera de hablar de Issei era diferente como si se hubiera vuelto más frio. Murayama y Katase recordaron como ahuyento a los acosadores.

Para las demás era algo nuevo ver esa forma de actuar de Issei, aunque en realidad no las asustaba y en realidad ver ese lado hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco, también poniéndose en el lugar de Issei ellas también estarían enojadas si no las dejaran hacer su trabajo a gusto.

Justo cuando Issei estaba más que decidido a sacar por la fuerza los chicos aun siendo sus compañeros de clase, algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – se escuchó una voz de un hombre mayor.

Issei rápidamente retomo la compostura y vio al hombre.

\- Mis más sinceras disculpas, Encargado. Dos clientes menores de edad estaban a punto de entrar al área para adultos asi que les llame la atención y ellos se resistieron – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

El dueño vio con una sonrisa a Issei y después vio a los dos chicos que dieron un chillido al ver la mirada de enojo del hombre, aunque la verdad también se habían quedado quietos cuando Issei las hablo fríamente incluso temblaron de miedo y no dieron el chillido simplemente porque su voz no salía.

\- ¿Son estos dos idiotas? – pregunta el dueño.

\- Si, esos dos le estaban causando problemas a Hyoudou-kun, el solo les estaba llamando la atención – dijo Murayama saliendo a defensa de Issei, quien solo le sonrió en agradecimiento.

\- ¡Ese maldito Hyoudou se cree mucho pero estoy seguro que él también está interesado en esto! – dijo Motohama señalando el área de adultos.

\- ¡Si, si! – Matsuda asentía a las palabras de Motohama.

\- ¡No pongan a Hyoudou-kun en su mismo grupo, pervertidos! – decía Katase.

\- Ya veo, de ser asi les ruego que se vayan de aquí jovenzuelos – dijo el hombre mientras les pedía a esos dos que se retiraran con una cara de pocos amigos.

Como pudieron salieron, no sin antes maldecir a Issei.

\- Lo siento mucho por hacer una escena, encargado – decía Issei haciendo una reverencia nuevamente.

\- No te preocupes, solo estabas haciendo tu trabajo. Además tienes a estas señoritas como testigos y no creo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo mejor que tu – decía el hombre poniendo la mano en el hombro de Issei e indicándole que volviera al trabajo normalmente.

El chico asiente con la cabeza y después les hace una reverencia a las chicas.

\- Gracias, chicas – dijo Issei – pero al parecer ustedes tienen experiencia lidiando con esos dos, ¿son sus amigos? – pregunta Issei mientras continuaba trabajando.

\- No bromees, Hyoudou-kun, no podemos ser amigas de esos tipos – decía Murayama.

\- Es verdad, los conocemos porque has estado espiando en los vestidores del club al que pertenecemos mientras nos cambiamos, no importa lo que les hagamos esos tipos simplemente no aprenden – explicaba Katase.

\- ¿Esos tipos les espiaban mientras se cambiaban? – pregunta Issei.

\- Si, simplemente no pueden controlar su perversión – decía Katase.

\- Ya veo, ¿y porque me odian? Yo no les he hecho nada – decía Issei.

\- Solo son unos idiotas, no les hagas caso – decían otras chicas.

\- Por cierto, Hyoudou-kun, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – una chica pregunto y espero a ver la respuesta de Issei, quien solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿Por qué estás trabajando? ¿Tienes problemas en tu casa?

Issei se le quedo viendo y después le contesto.

\- Esas fueron dos preguntas – respondió Issei, pero aun asi sonrió y respondió correctamente – no tengo problemas en mi casa, y trabajo para tener dinero extra para mis gustos personales – decía Issei sonriendo sonrojando a varias.

Aun asi las chicas se sintieron un poco más atraídas a él debido a ese sentimiento de confianza e independencia que tenía Issei. Aunque era cierto, aunque no en exceso, la familia de Issei estaba bien posicionada económicamente.

Después del percance Issei siguió trabajando ya más tranquilo. Pronto llego la noche y con esto la hora de cerrar y salir del trabajo.

\- Ya es muy tarde, les llamare a mis padres para que no se preocupen – decía Issei.

[Ciertamente, hoy saliste más tarde de lo normal. Además de que es por esta razón que los caídos nos han estado atacando, salir de noche es como pedirles a los caídos que te ataquen. Aunque personalmente disfruto cuando los eliminas]

\- Ya sé que la noche es cuando los seres sobrenaturales salen, pero es inevitable – decía Issei marcando a sus padres y yéndose rápidamente.

Cuando llego a casa, encontró a sus padres en la cocina, su madre estaba a punto de cocinar. Fue entonces que decidió darles la noticia de que había ganado el primer lugar en un concurso de ensayos, obvio como todos los padres que están orgullosos de sus hijos, el Señor y la Señora Hyoudou no tardaran en decir que eso tenía que festejarse y todos salieron a comer fuera, cortesía del Señor Hyoudou.

 _ **Días después, fin de semana.**_

Los días pasaron, por fin es el día en que Issei se reuniría con Amano Yuuma, era cierto que el chico era bien parecido pero esta vez se arregló con lo mejor que tenía, y no por gusto, sino que cuando les comento a sus padres que iba a salir con una chica el fin de semana, estos comenzaron a festejarlo de manera exagerada, incluso su padre le dio dinero a pesar de que Issei no lo quería aceptar, de cualquier forma él había tomado dinero extra de sus ahorros.

También estaba el hecho de que no había ido a la cita porque lo quisiera, asi que no iba a bajar su guardia ni un centímetro.

Por otro lado, al estar bien vestido y ser bien parecido, las miradas de las chicas que había alrededor no podían despegarse de él, varias de ellas tenían ganas de invitarlo a pasear con ellas, pero se abstenían pensando que era imposible que un chico como él no tuviera novia, además de que al parecer estaba esperando a alguien.

Tiempo después llego una chica de pelo negro realmente hermosa vestida con una falda corta y una camisa de tirantes, Yuuma, disculpándose por llegar tarde.

\- En verdad lo siento, Issei-kun. Se me hizo tarde – dijo Yuuma haciendo una reverencia y juntando las manos la frente de ella.

\- No te preocupes, Amano-san – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Confirmando las sospechas de las chicas que estaban acechando a Issei, Yuuma lo tomo por el brazo haciéndolo sonrojar mientras comenzaron a dirigirse a ningún lado en especial. Las demás mujeres veían con celos como la pelinegra se llevaba a ese excelente espécimen masculino.

\- Y bien, Amano-san, ¿Has pensado en algo? – le decía Issei mirándola.

\- La verdad no mucho, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia o algo que tú propongas? – decía Yuuma.

Issei se quedó pensando, ya había decidido seguirle el juego asi que no ve problema en hacerlo. Además de que podía proponer zonas alejadas o sin mucha gente en caso de que surgieran problemas.

\- Por allá esta un centro comercial donde hay un cine, zona de comida y juegos recreativos, por allá hay un mirador y por allá hay un parque sin nada especial pero que es muy tranquilo. Todas están cerca, asi que no hay problema incluso si vamos caminando hacia ellos – decía el chico señalando los lugares.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿Qué tal si vamos a todos esos lugares? – dijo Yuuma alegre.

De esa manera, Yuuma arrastro (literalmente) a Issei a todos los lugares mencionados por Issei, vieron una película, comieron un helado, pasaron a las tiendas donde la chica se probó varios conjuntos e hizo que Issei se probara también unos cosa que se salió de control cuando varias chicas trataron de tomar fotos de él. El tiempo paso, y pronto llego la tarde, justo antes de salir del centro comercial Issei pudo ver una Joyería en la que estaban rematando las cosas, tanto que encontró una pulsera de plata realmente económica y se la compró a la chica. (N/A: aquí Issei no es tacaño y le gusta hacer las cosas bien)

Yuuma por supuesto que se sorprendió cuando vio la alhaja que el chico le estaba ofreciendo, se negó a aceptarla pero debido a la insistencia de Issei termino cediendo y colocándosela en la muñeca.

Tiempo después fueron al mirador a ver la puesta de sol, mientras ambos chicos iban pensativos.

Issei pensaba sobre lo que podría estar tramando Yuuma, por otro lado la chica estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando fueron al parque, Yuuma se adelantó y se paró frente a una fuente.

\- Issei-kun, tienes que irte y abstenerte de salir en las noches… probablemente nunca nos volvamos a ver – dijo Yuuma mirando con algo de tristeza a Issei.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Issei.

Yuuma se quedó pensando un poco y cuando pareció decidir algo hablo.

\- Yo… yo te he estado mintiendo – dijo Yuuma desviando la mirada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Yuuma lo miro y se envolvió asi misma en luz, después ante la mirada seria de Issei, dos alas negras salieron de su espalda y su ropa cambio a un traje ceñido a su cuerpo de un material similar al látex, largos guantes negros y zapatos de tacón negros. (N/A: Su traje es parecido al de Bayonetta)

\- Yo soy un Ángel Caído, mi verdadero nombre es Raynare, me ordenado vigilarte… – decía Yuuma.

\- Ya veo, pero eso no es novedad. Yo ya lo sabía – decía Issei serio.

\- ¿EH? – Yuuma se quedó muda.

\- Si, yo ya lo sabía. Solo que estaba siguiendo el juego para saber qué era lo que estabas tramando. Lo que me sorprende es que tú misma hayas revelado tu identidad. Además, ¿vigilarme? Eso lo podrías haber hecho sin tener que acercarte a mi ¿no?

\- Lo sé, pero por alguna razón tenía ganas de vigilarte de cerca, como si algo a ti me atrajera – explicaba Raynare.

[hahaha eso no es nada raro, todos los ángeles caídos que nos hemos topado han sido hombres, ella al ser mujer se vio atraída por nuestra aura de dragón, eres increíble, socio, tú también atraes a hembras de razas sobrenaturales. Maldito chico genio] – decía Ddraig en la mente de Issei.

* Eso puede llegar a ser molesto si es que atrae a más – contestaba Issei.

\- Ya veo, como sea, me sorprende que haya un Ángel Caído que actué de esa manera, los otros atacaban sin avisar.

\- ¿tú has sido atacado por otros ángeles caídos? – pregunta sorprendida.

\- ¿No lo sabias? – decía Issei.

Al tener una respuesta negativa con la cabeza, Issei decide contarle que había sido atacado con anterioridad. Cuando termino de contarle…

\- Ya veo, asi que es por eso que últimamente el número de Ángeles Caídos de la zona había disminuido – decía Raynare pensando – aunque lo que en verdad me sorprende es que me digas que has derrotado a compañeros de mi especie con anterioridad, ¿Cómo es que pudiste hacerlo?.

\- Eso no te concierne. Si me acerque a ti para ver si podía sacarte información del porque me habían atacado, pero veo que todo fue inútil – decía Issei.

Raynare se sintió usada por un momento pero no podía culpar a Issei. Por otro lado se quedó pensando en las posibilidades de ese porque, asi que decidió decirle la posible razón.

\- A mí me enviaron con la orden de vigilarte y verificar si en verdad eras un usuario de Sacred Gear, el que me dio esa orden fue Azazel-sama, el Gobernador de nuestra organización, él siempre ha sido un maniaco de los Sacred Gear, asi que con el fin de confirmar el tuyo me envió a mí solo para ver si eres peligroso o no, pero ahora que he comprobado que eres un buen chico no quiero que te pase algo malo – decía Raynare triste con las lágrimas a punto de salir.

Issei la miro con una expresión complicada.

\- Esto es inesperado. Nunca espere encontrarme con un ángel caído bondadoso… ja en verdad no se puede saber qué es lo que uno se encontrara en el mundo – decía Issei sonriendo – pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo malo, si tú eres mi vigilante? – Issei pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Raynare asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

\- Eso es porque uno de nuestros líderes, Kokabiel-sama, no está a gusto con la paz actual y con la forma de gobernar de Azazel-sama. Por lo que ha dado la orden a sus subordinados de asesinar a cualquier persona que sea un posible portador de Sacred Gear, esto para provocar a Azazel-sama y a los demonios – explicaba Raynare.

\- Entonces puedo pensar que los tipos que me atacaron en el pasado eran subordinados de Kokabiel – decía Issei mirando a Raynare.

Raynare solo asintió con la cabeza. Issei suspiro.

\- En verdad, yo solo quería una vida tranquila con mis padres y ahora estoy bajo la mira de un líder de los ángeles caídos, por cierto, dijiste que tenías que confirmar si poseo un Sacred Gear ¿verdad? ¿Lo pudiste hacer? – dijo el chico.

Raynare se quedó pensando si era buena idea decirle, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí asi que decidió decirle la verdad.

\- Pude comprobar que portas un Sacred Gear, pero no pude confirmar cual – le dijo sinceramente.

\- Ya veo, de esa forma es mejor

\- ¿No me lo dirás? – Raynare hizo un último intento solo para que Issei le negara con la cabeza.

Raynare se esperaba esa respuesta, asi que solo se agacho en decepción. Viendo la hora, se estaba haciendo tarde, si no regresaban pronto sus padres se pondrían a pensar que se había ido a "hacer" a sus nietos y eso podría ser problemático.

\- Bueno, creo que entiendo mi posición actual en el mundo sobrenatural, por lo que tomare mis propias precauciones. Te agradezco este gesto de ayudarme al ponerme sobre aviso, pero ahora me tengo que ir – decía Issei.

\- Tienes razón, se está haciendo tarde y hay más ángeles caídos aparte de mí en esta ciudad

\- Supongo que será difícil volverte a ver – decía Issei.

\- Sí, tengo que informar a mis superiores sobre que no eres ningún peligro – en eso Raynare se quedó pensativa – Si quieres vivir tranquilo hay una forma en que puedes hacerlo… – decía Raynare pensando en lo que iba a proponer, de saberlo sus superiores podrían tacharla de traidora e incluso desterrarla, pero aun asi se lo diría.

\- Te escucho – le pregunta Issei.

Raynare emprendió el vuelo y le respondió.

\- En esta ciudad hay dos Demonios de Clase Alta, puedes pedirle a uno de ellos que te deje entrar en su Clan, los Caídos no nos metemos en los asuntos de los demonios – fue lo último que dijo mientras se iba dejando un rastro de plumas negras.

Issei se quedó viendo las plumas un momento meditando lo que había dicho la chica antes de irse, sabía que realmente lo había hecho de buena voluntad pero no coincidía el hecho de volverse un demonio.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Un demonio? ¿Eso siquiera se puede? – decía Issei para sí mismo.

[Reencarnar en demonio es posible, socio. En verdad fue una propuesta interesante la hecha por la chica ángel caído]

\- Ya veo, ¿y cuál es el "pero"? – pregunta Issei a su compañero Dragón.

[En el pasado un demonio le propuso a un portador mío ser su siervo y lo rechazo, ya que nosotros los dragones no formamos alianza con nadie]

\- Ya veo, ¿y cómo convierten en demonios a las personas? – decía Issei.

[La pasada Gran Guerra de la cual te hable entre los tres bandos, dejo a los ejércitos de Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios con un bajo número de tropas, los demonios incluso perdieron a los Maou y los Ángeles Caídos perdieron a varios de sus líderes. Asi que para recuperar números estas tres especies decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto usando a los humanos y otras especies, los ángeles caídos se aparean con humanos, mientras que los demonios crearon un sistema para reencarnar a aquellos que crean que pueden ser de ayuda para su especie]

\- ¿Y de qué trata el sistema?

[Ellos tienen un sistema basado en las piezas de ajedrez, donde el demonio de Clase Alta es el Rey, todos tienen un total de 15 piezas para utilizar]

\- Ya veo, asi que un Demonio de Clase Alta puede tener 15 siervos, una Reina, dos torres, dos alfiles, dos caballeros y ocho peones – decía Issei analizando.

[Asi es…]

\- Bueno, no se pierde nada con intentarlo – decía Issei considerando esa opción.

[¿Vas a aceptar esa propuesta? No te detendré si lo haces, pero ¿tienes a alguien en mente?]

\- Claro, tú también sabes a quien tengo en mente. Creo saber quiénes son los dos Demonios de Clase Alta que hay en la ciudad, pero creo que con ella es con quien más oportunidades tengo – decía Issei con una sonrisa.

Ante esto Ddraig suspiro por la falta de orgullo como dragón por parte de su socio, ¿un poderoso dragón como sirviente de un demonio? El hecho le era inconcebible, pero esa era la decisión de Issei y él la respetaría.

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Issei iba camino a la escuela, después de meditarlo iba decidido hablar con la persona que lo podía ayudar. Él había pensado sobre los pros y contras de volverse demonio, y la verdad le encontró más pros que contras, estaba el hecho de que vería morir a sus padres y seres queridos, pero al pensarlo detenidamente, eso podía ser posible incluso si no se convertía en demonio, asi que por otro lado estaba el hecho de que los únicos seres que lo molestaban lo iban a dejar en paz, y eso era lo que lo motivaba más.

\- Definitivamente es lo mejor que puedo hacer – decía Issei pensando mientras caminaba.

Por otro lado y al igual que siempre, muchas chicas comentaban cosas a su paso pero las ignoraba igual que siempre.

Issei llego como siempre antes de la hora y esperaba en su pupitre, los chicos de la clase lo miraban con odio, en especial los dos a los que había llamado la atención en el lugar donde trabajaba. El profesor llego y las clases transcurrieron de manera común. Justo antes del recreo, todos fueron a la "Ceremonia de Premiación" de Issei, en la cual se aglomeraron muchas chicas que eran sus fans más grandes, quienes no paraban de gritar al ver al chico sobre la tarima.

La ceremonia fue sencilla asi que para la hora de recreo, todos ya estaban fuera del lugar donde se había llevado a cabo y estaban de vuelta en el salón donde todos tomaron su bento o lo que sea que hayan llevado de almuerzo y se iban a diferentes lugares para disfrutarlo. Justo cuando Issei se iba a ir del salón, un joven rubio con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo se paró en la puerta del salón como si buscara algo.

Issei se puso alerta ya que pudo notar que no era un humano. Por otro lado muchas chicas comenzaron a dar grandes gritos y a saludar al chico, el chico les regresaba el saludo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de ver dentro, una chica noto eso y decidió preguntarle.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien, Kiba-kun?

\- Si, ¿se encontrara Hyoudou Issei-kun? – dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Issei.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas, ¿Por qué el príncipe de la escuela vendría a buscar al otro príncipe de la escuela? Por otro lado Issei se puso en un lugar donde podía ser visto fácilmente desde la puerta.

\- Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, ¿tienes algún asunto conmigo? – dijo Issei parándose frente a Kiba.

\- Si, aunque a decir verdad quien tiene un asunto que hablar contigo es la persona que me envió aquí – decía Kiba dando una sonrisa.

Las chicas que estaban observando a esos dos hablar frente a frente estaban sosteniendo su nariz y tenían sus caras al rojo vivo, señal de que habían dejado volar sus fantasías.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que están viendo mis ojos? De ser asi pellízquenme para ver si es la realidad, no mejor déjenme asi para siempre – decía una.

\- Te entiendo, es el cuadro más hermoso que podríamos pedir – decían otras.

Los dos chicos escuchaban la conversación de las chicas con una gota en la nuca, asi que el rubio decidió proponer algo.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en el camino a ver a esa persona que tiene un asunto contigo? – decía Kiba.

\- No me molesta, pero antes dime ¿Quién es esa persona? – decía Issei para tomar precauciones.

Kiba asintió y le contesto.

\- Quien me envió fue Rias Gremory-senpai – dijo Kiba sorprendiendo a Issei, ya que esa era la persona a la que él iba a buscar.

Las chicas al oír ese nombre salieron de su fantasía y comenzaron a preocuparse.

\- Sabía que era bastante bueno para ser verdad, si Rias-senpai tiene sus ojos puestos en Hyoudou-kun podemos dar por perdida cualquier oportunidad – pensaban todas con un aura deprimente.

Issei solo les dedico una sonrisa forzada al igual que Kiba antes de salir y comenzar a seguir al rubio. En el camino ambos iban en silencio y respondiendo a los saludos de las chicas en el camino quienes se emocionaban al ver a los dos juntos. Una vez llegaron a su destino, Issei pudo ver que era el antiguo edificio escolar al cual entraron y subieron al segundo piso donde había una puerta con un letrero que tenía la leyenda de "Club de Investigación de lo Oculto", puerta que el rubio toco solicitando el acceso y se pudo escuchar que respondían desde dentro "Adelante".

Una vez entraron, Issei pudo ver que había más gente de la que esperaba dentro, en una silla detrás de un escritorio se encontraba la pelirroja con la que había cruzado miradas, en un asiento de los varios que disponía el cuarto estaba la chica peliblanca que lo había estado siguiendo y al lado de la pelirroja estaba de pie una chica de cabello negro y cola de caballo.

\- Buchou, lo he traído – dijo Kiba.

\- Si, buen trabajo Yuto – dijo Rias mirando al chico.

Issei estaba un poco confundido, ¿Por qué Rias-senpai habrá mandado por él? Sea cual sea la causa era algo bueno para él.

\- Buenos días, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Soy Rias Gremory, Presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, aunque probablemente ya me conoces – dijo Rias con una sonrisa amarga.

Issei asintió ante esas palabras y hablo.

\- Claro que la conozco, senpai. También conozco a todos los que están en esta habitación, después de todo son las personas más famosas de la escuela – decía Issei sonriendo mientras Rias le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- Pero que mal educada soy, por favor toma asiento Hyoudou-kun. Por cierto, Felicitaciones por ganar el concurso de ensayos, te deseo suerte en las nacionales – dijo Rias.

Issei acepto y fue a sentarse frente a la chica que lo había estado siguiendo, ella estaba comiendo chocolate. Rias por otra parte se levantó de su asiento tras el escritorio y se dirigió junto con Akeno al sillón donde estaba Koneko, quien también se levantó y se paró detrás de el con Akeno y Kiba. Issei solo los miraba con un signo de interrogación y viendo que Rias se estaba tomando su tiempo decidió ser él quien comenzara a hablar.

\- Gracias, Rias-senpai. Y bueno, ¿Cuál fue la razón para que me mandara a llamar, senpai? – fue lo primero que pregunto Issei.

\- Yendo directo al grano ¿verdad? Bueno supongo que no se puede evitar – decía Rias.

\- Iré a preparar té para nuestro invitado – dijo Akeno yendo a donde estaban los utensilios.

\- Te lo encargo, Akeno – dijo Rias para después mirar de nuevo a Issei – Bueno, Hyoudou-kun, la verdad es que te mande llamar por un negocio que te quiero proponer pero no sé por dónde empezar – decía Rias viendo a los ojos a Issei mientras este le sostenía la mirada.

\- Ya veo, de hecho yo también quería hablar con usted, Rias-senpai – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, de ser asi no me importaría que tú lo dijeras primero – dijo Rias pero Issei negaba con la cabeza.

\- Para nada, las damas primero – decía Issei haciendo un ademan de ceder la palabra mientras le sonreía.

Este hecho le provoco un ligerísimo sonrojo a Rias, pero se recompuso instantáneamente y hablo.

\- Ufufu, ya veo porque te llaman rival de Yuto, como sea, insisto en que seas tú el que comienza – dijo Rias haciendo el mismo ademan que Issei había hecho.

Issei le sonrió y contesto.

\- Yo nunca he intentado ser rival de Kiba-kun – dijo Issei sonriendo amargamente para después tomar aire con un suspiro y cambiar su expresión a una más seria que sorprendió a todos los presentes – Creo que hablare sin tapujos, Rias-senpai y lo primero que diré es que se plenamente que todos ustedes son demonios y que me han estado vigilando los últimos días – esta declaración hizo que todos se pusieran alerta, Akeno dejo de preparar el té y Kiba estaba en guardia, aun asi Rias los detuvo con una seña con la mano.

\- Ya veo, Koneko que había informado que posiblemente lo hayas descubierto… y sinceramente no creo que seas nuestro enemigo, asi que eso solamente hace que la oferta de negocio que te tengo que hacer sea más fácil de proponer – decía Rias sonriendo retadoramente.

\- Como usted dice, senpai, yo no soy un enemigo – decía Issei confirmando ese hecho.

\- Ya veo – eso cambio sus auras que se habían vuelto un poco hostiles – Bueno, por otro lado y también ya que estamos conscientes del hecho de las criaturas sobrenaturales, quiero preguntarte algo antes de que entrar en los negocios, ¿estabas consciente que la chica con la que saliste el fin de semana era un ángel caído? – le pregunta Rias.

\- Asi es – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos nuevamente – Y es debido a ella que estoy aquí.

\- ¿en serio? Bueno, si es una sugerencia de un ángel caído, me pregunto cuál será el trato que me vas a proponer, como sea, ¿sabes que ellos y nosotros los demonios no nos llevamos muy bien, verdad? – decía Rias.

\- Claro, eso incluso se puede deducir si se piensa con lógica. Cualquiera que tenga un mínimo de uso de razón lo sabría – decía Issei – Asi que, ¿qué tal si usted es la primera en decirme su trato? Insisto en que sea usted la primera Senpai, ya que de ser lo que estoy pensando, posiblemente podamos llegar a un acuerdo, a diferencia de que sea yo el que lo proponga – decía Issei.

\- Eres bastante astuto, desde que llegaste con Yuto puedo ver que no bajas la guardia en ningún aspecto – decía Rias.

\- Es solo una vieja costumbre – decía Issei.

Rias sonrió y paso a hablar del tema que quería tomar desde el principio.

\- Bueno, Hyoudou-kun. Para empezar quiero que sepas una pequeña historia, ¿te importaría escucharla? – decía Rias mientras veía como Issei asentía con la cabeza – bueno, como ya te había comentado acerca de que los ángeles caídos y nosotros los demonios no nos llevábamos bien ¿verdad?, esto no es algo nuevo, esto es algo que nos ha perseguido por miles de miles de años, a estas dos especies, se le suman los ángeles puros, quienes son los siervos de Dios, asi que estas Tres Facciones, siempre habían tenido fricciones entre ellas. Hasta que llego a un punto donde… - Rias estaba a punto de hablar pero Issei le quito la palabra.

\- Estallo una Guerra, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei sorprendiendo incluso a Rias.

\- ¿C-como lo sabes? – dijo Rias tratando de sonar lo menos sorprendida posible.

\- Digamos que mi profesor es alguien que está demasiado bien informado sobre las cosas del mundo sobrenatural – decía Issei.

\- Ya veo, ¿y quién es ese profesor? – decía Rias con curiosidad.

\- Todo a su tiempo, senpai. Si las negociaciones salen bien puede que le diga quien es mi mentor – decía Issei.

Rias lo miro con un rostro descompuesto, como haciendo un puchero por un momento pero se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y bajo la cabeza sonrojada. Ese gesto se le hizo muy lindo a Issei.

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Además de que no quiero que pierdas clases por mi culpa. Asi que seré más breve – dijo Rias aclarándose la garganta - dado que sabes acerca de la Guerra de las Tres Facciones, supongo que también estas al tanto de que el número de demonios está en decadencia en comparación a tiempos antiguos. De manera que para incrementar nuestros números para evitar la extinción, se inventó un sistema llamado Evil Pieces es un sistema donde un demonio de Clase Alta toma bajo su mando a un grupo que crea que le será de utilidad y los convierte en sus siervos – decía Rias.

\- Si lo conozco, también sé que está basado en las piezas de ajedrez, ¿verdad? Eso solo confirma que Rias-senpai es un demonio de clase alta, ¿no? – decía Issei.

\- ¿Quién es tu profesor para llegar a saber eso? está muy bien informado – decía Rias ya con una cara de sospecha.

Issei solo sonrió y Rias suspiro.

\- Asi es, antes de continuar deja que me presente, soy Rias Gremory, la próxima heredera del Clan Gremory y un demonio de Clase Alta – decía Rias con orgullo.

\- Es un placer, Rias Gremory. Pero creo que es momento de pasar a los negocios y creo que ya sé por dónde va el asunto – decía Issei sonriendo con un rostro serio.

\- Como dije antes eres bastante astuto, ¿verdad? Bueno, ya que llegamos a este punto, yo también te hablare sin tapujos, Hyoudou Issei, quiero que te unas a mi Clan y te vuelvas mi siervo – dijo por fin Rias con tono autoritario haciendo que Issei sonriera más, pero esta vez con una expresión parecida a la de un niño.

Issei suspiro de alivio y después hablo.

\- Lo entiendo, de hecho yo se lo iba a pedir, pero como el que pide un trato no puede poner demasiadas condiciones y también vi que la razón por la que me mando a llamar posiblemente era la misma, decidí dejar que usted, hablara primero – decía Issei.

Rias por otra parte también dejo tensiones fuera y hablo con una verdadera sonrisa.

\- Me alegra que lo tomes de buena manera. Aunque, acabas de decir que tienes unas cuantas condiciones, ¿Cuáles serían? ¿Quieres algo a cambio? Ya tienes fama, aunque sea en la escuela. Dinero, no pareces alguien codicioso. Y belleza… creo que no podrías pedir más – decía Rias sonrojándose y sonrojando a Issei – Asi que ¿Qué es lo que podría ofrecerte?

\- Usted me puede ofrecer lo único de deseo – decía Issei con seriedad pero sin mostrarse tenso como al principio.

\- ¿y eso sería?

\- Paz – fue lo único que dijo Issei sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – decía Rias confundida.

Issei la miro con una mirada algo triste y procedió a hablar.

\- Creo estar seguro que la razón por la que usted me quiere dentro de su sequito es porque confirmaron que soy poseedor de un Sacred Gear, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei mientras Rias sorprendida asentía con la cabeza.

Rias estaba sorprendida porque no creí que el chico supiera tanto de los demonios como de su condición de poseedor de Sacred Gear.

\- Sí, estoy bastante curiosa de cuál podría ser, ¿te importaría decírnoslo? – dijo Rias intentando saber cuál era.

\- No lo diré hasta que sepamos cómo termina este negocio – dijo Issei con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rias por otro lado volvió a hacer un momentáneo puchero e iba a replicar, pero cuando vio que Issei estaba observando con detenimiento su mano izquierda se detuvo y lo miro con curiosidad.

\- La verdad no me quejo de nacer con este poder, de hecho creo que es algo bueno, ya que con eso conocí un mundo de fantasía con el cual la gente normal solo sueña, pero también conocí el terror y me ha obligado a hacer cosas que no me gustan mucho – decía Issei poniendo curiosos a todos – Desde que despertó el poder del Sacred Gear, he sido acosado por seres sobrenaturales, Ángeles Caídos para ser más precisos, ellos me han perseguido constantemente desde entonces. Ellos son la razón por la que no encuentro paz. Hasta que la chica ángel caído con la que salí el fin de semana, me sugirió unirme a un sequito de demonios, es por eso que estoy aquí – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Y confiaste en ella a pesar de ser un Ángel Caído? – pregunta Rias.

\- No soy alguien que engloba a toda una raza por las acciones de algunos cuantos, y me alegro de hacerlo ya que no me hubiera gustado eliminarla a ella – decía Issei.

\- ¿Tu eres quien ha estado eliminando a los ángeles caídos de la zona? – pregunta Rias obteniendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Issei.

\- Si ellos no me atacaran yo no lo haría, además de que aunque podría dejarlos vivos mi mentor me recomendó no hacerlo ya que si ellos informaban a sus superiores yo sería clasificado como un verdadero peligro y me atacarían más continuamente – explicaba Issei.

\- Ya veo, bueno es una razón válida y puedo decirte que no te mintieron, mientras no nos metamos con los caídos ellos no se meterán con nosotros – decía Rias sonriendo lamentablemente - ¿Realmente es lo único que deseas?

\- Por supuesto, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila con mis padres. Lo demás lo puedo conseguir con el tiempo – decía Issei con una mirada madura que sonrojo esta vez a Rias, junto con Akeno y Koneko, en esta última era casi imperceptible.

\- Bi-bien, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos el ritual de una vez? – decía Rias.

\- Esta bien, ¿pero no llevara mucho tiempo? – dijo el chico.

\- Para nada, tardaremos menos de 5 minutos en hacerlo. El único problema es que posiblemente te aturda un poco durante un tiempo hasta que te acostumbres a la pieza o piezas que se adapten a ti – decía Rias levantándose de su asiento y buscando sus Evil Piece en un cajón.

\- De ser asi, no hay problema, pero… ¿piezas? Se puede llegar a necesitar más de una – decía Issei.

\- Claro… para explicarlo fácilmente, el número de Evil Pieces es proporcional al potencial del anfitrión, es decir, a mayor poder mayor número de piezas se necesitan esto incluso aunque el candidato no haya despertado su poder totalmente – decía Rias sacando por fin las piezas.

Este era un hecho que no esperaba Issei, quien se puso a sudar.

\- ¿pasa algo? – pregunta Akeno viendo como el chico comenzaba a sudar.

\- Ese hecho puede llegar a ser problemático – decía Issei con los ojos sombríos bien abiertos.

A todos los presentes les apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza pero aun asi la pelirroja se paró delante de él a una cierta distancia.

\- Muy bien, Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿puedo llamarte Issei, verdad? – Issei asintió con la cabeza – Bueno Issei, al saber de nosotros, ser capaz de luchar y derrotar ángeles caídos puedo llegar a la conclusión de que tienes un poder prometedor, pero aun asi debes tener un área o áreas en las que te especialices ¿verdad?

\- Si, se usar algo de magia, tengo un poco de cualidades en el cuerpo a cuerpo y también tengo confianza en mí velocidad – decía Issei mientras los demás lo veían contentos, sin lugar a dudas era un buen candidato con sus habilidades equilibradas.

\- Bueno, eso es muy bueno pero complica un poco las cosas. Supongo que tendré que hacer una pequeña prueba – decía Rias tomando la única pieza de torre.

Ella señalo con la pieza hacia el pecho de Issei, pero aun asi la pieza no reaccionaba. Sus siervos la veían con duda, asi que ella bajo la pieza y suspiro.

\- Esto es una sorpresa. Una pieza de Torre no es suficiente para reencarnarte, lo que por default elimina a las piezas de caballero y de alfil – decía Rias analizando las opciones – No hay de otra, vamos a ver qué pasa con las piezas de Peón – dijo sacando las ocho.

Dado que sabía que una pieza de torre equivalía a varias de peón, decidió iniciar con Seis piezas desde el principio.

\- Esto se llevara más de la mitad de las piezas de Peón pero creo que es inevitable, no quiero perder a alguien con semejante potencial – decía Rias sonriendo.

Ella apunto nuevamente al pecho de Issei y las piezas nuevamente no reaccionaban. Esta vez ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de que incluso seis piezas no pudieran hacerlo.

\- E-esto es una sorpresa, intentémoslo con una más – dijo Rias, y a este punto todos veían con asombro a Issei. Akeno que había terminado de preparar el té había dejado de servirlo para ver con la boca abierta a Issei, quien se rascaba tímidamente la mejilla en señal de vergüenza.

Ya con siete piezas en las manos, Rias nuevamente apunto al pecho de Issei, estas emitieron un leve brillo que emociono a la pelirroja y a sus siervos, pero rápidamente volvieron dejar de brillar. Como de costumbre ella lo tomo con calma diciendo…

\- ¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Ni siquiera siete piezas pueden reencarnar a este chico?, ¿Cuán grande puede ser su potencial? – Dedica Rias sosteniéndose la cabeza, pero rápidamente recompuso su postura y se aclaró la garganta – Bien, c-creo que por ahora probaremos con las ocho piezas, ok – propuso Rias, mientras Issei afirmaba con la cabeza.

Rias saco la última pieza de peón y las apunto a Issei. Mientras tanto Issei deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez sí funcionara, ya que tomando en cuenta las posibilidades, eran realmente pocas. De manera que cuando Rias hizo un pequeño proceso que había hecho anteriormente, las piezas no brillaban en absoluto, mientras Issei seguía pensando "que funcione, que funcione" repetidas veces. Asi que cuando paso un pequeño instante Rias estaba decidida a bajar las piezas con un rostro decepcionado, lo que no espero es que las piezas comenzaran a brillar de manera intensa, casi cegadoramente y comenzaron a flotar en dirección a Issei.

\- Al parecer el ritual se puede llevar a cabo – dijo Rias con una sonrisa mientras veía como sus piezas flotaban entre Issei y ella.

Issei por otro lado sonrió ya que no pensaba que sería posible que el reencarnara debido a su nivel de poder, asi que se pregunta mentalmente que era lo que había sucedido.

[Las Sacred Gear evolucionan y se adaptan a los deseos y voluntad de los portadores, eso ya te lo había dicho, asi que posiblemente la misma Sacred Gear "les abrió el paso" a esas Evil Piece para que puedas reencarnar. No estoy seguro, pero esa es una posibilidad] – le hablaba Ddraig en su mente.

* Ya veo, como sea creo que estamos de suerte, cuando dijo sobre el requerimiento del poder me asuste, debido a que no creía que esas piezas soportaran tu poder y el mío combinados – decía Issei.

[Puedes estar seguro que si las Sacred Gear no tuvieran esa naturaleza, reencarnar como demonio sería imposible para ti] – decía Ddraig.

Por otra parte en la realidad.

\- Bueno, es una suerte. Aunque haya ocupado todas mis piezas, parece que he encontrado a alguien con un enorme potencial – decía Rias sonriendo – asi que, vamos a comenzar con el ritual – dijo Rias mientras creaba un círculo mágico color carmesí bajo Issei.

Asi dio comienzo el Ritual.

\- Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti Hyoudou Issei. Permite que tu alma camine como una nueva existencia bajo mi comando, conviértete en mi esclavo. ¡Como tu nueva ama te concederé una nueva vida! – dijo Rias al final, mientras las piezas volvían a emitir el brillo cegador de un comienzo y comenzaban a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Issei.

Mientras los demás veían con una sonrían como ganaban un nuevo compañero, Issei sintió un pulso de energía y como su sangre comenzaba a hervir por unos instantes. Cuando la sensación paso, de su espalda emergieron un par de alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, señal de que la reencarnación había sido un éxito.

Aun asi…

\- Si, si, si me esforzare un poco más de lo que normalmente me esfuerzo para cumplir las expectativas puestas en mi – Issei hablaba con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Todos lo veían con una sonrisa forzada, ya habían esperado una reacción como esa pero la verdad estaba conteniendo la risa. Aun asi, Issei se recompuso rápidamente se sentó algo avergonzado.

Esa acción se les hizo adorable a Rias y a Akeno quienes sonrieron. De manera que Akeno se acercó y le dio el té que había preparado.

\- Gracias, Himejima-senpai – dijo Issei tomando el té. Tenía la garganta algo seca.

\- Bueno, Issei, con eso ahora eres parte de nuestro clan. Tengo entendido que trabajas en la tarde, asi que lamentablemente vas a tener que dejar el trabajo, de manera que mañana te voy a decir cuáles son tus obligaciones – decía Rias mirando a Issei, pero le dio curiosidad que él se haya quedado viendo el vaso de té.

\- ¿Ocurre algo con el té? – le pregunta Akeno.

\- No, es solo que es té negro ¿verdad? – Akeno asintió con la cabeza – Bueno, creo que necesita un poco de azúcar – dijo Issei avergonzado.

Por otra parte Rias y Akeno no pudieron ahogar una pequeña carcajada al ver que el chico no podía tomar té negro sin azúcar. Pero aun asi Akeno fue y le ofreció el azúcar.

\- Aquí tienes Issei-kun, por cierto bienvenido al Clan – decía Akeno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Gracias, Himejima-san, lamento las molestias – decía Issei mientras tomaba varios cubitos de azúcar.

\- No es ninguna molestia, y me puedes llamar Akeno – decía Akeno.

\- E-está bien, Akeno…-san – decía Issei.

Akeno hizo rostro decepcionado al escuchar el sufijo, pero aun asi no le importo. En realidad ese chico le llamaba demasiado la atención… Tal vez podría ser un lindo Kohai al que ella pueda corromper. Rias se dio cuenta de eso y decidió hablar.

\- Por cierto, Issei, desde hoy vas a ser miembro de este club, asi que cuando salgas de clases debes venir aquí, ¿entendido? – Decía Rias – Bueno, hablando de eso aunque ya nos conoces debemos presentarnos, como sabes, soy Rias Gremory y soy la Presidenta de este Club – dijo Rias iniciando ella la presentación del club.

\- Soy Himejima Akeno, soy la Vice-presienta, espero llevarme bien contigo, Issei-kun – decía Akeno.

\- Yo soy Kiba Yuto, es un gusto tenerte Hyoudou-kun – decía Kiba.

\- Toujo Koneko – decía Koneko sin expresión en el rostro.

\- Un gusto a todos, en verdad me esforzare por estar a la altura de las expectativas – dijo Issei haciendo una leve reverencia, para después ver a Kiba – en verdad que me alivia que haya otro hombre además de mí, no me manejo muy bien en un ambiente de solo chicas – decía Issei sonriendo amargamente.

\- Lo mismo digo, Hyoudou-kun. Me alegra que haya otro hombre también – decía Kiba.

\- Con Issei está bien… Bueno, esto en realidad fue más rápido de lo que esperaba y también fue una suerte que hayamos salido antes al receso – decía Issei – Por cierto, Rias-senpai, dijo que tenía que dejar mi trabajo ¿verdad?, ¿es en verdad necesario?

\- Por supuesto que lo es, tienes que estar atento a las peticiones que lleguen, asi no te preocupes, seguirás trabajando – decía Rias con una sonrisa – Por cierto, salimos temprano gracias a ti y a la ceremonia de tu premiación – decía Rias guiñando un ojo.

\- Jajaja gracias, como lo dije antes, lo hago porque quiero que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí – decía Issei.

\- Y ten por seguro que lo estarán, como sea, dijiste que nos hablarías de tu mentor y de tu Sacred Gear una vez que nuestros negocios terminaran ¿verdad? ¿Podrías hacerlo? – decía Rias.

\- ¿Tiene curiosidad? – pregunto Issei con malicia, viendo como Rias asentía con la cabeza mientras ponía ojos brillantes.

Issei suspiro y miro alrededor viendo que los demás estaban igual. Era de esperarse, alguien que ellos habían considerado un humano normal llega a contarles que sabe todo sobre ellos y que para reencarnar se tuvieron que usar todas las piezas de peón no era normal asi que su curiosidad era más que justificada. De manera que Issei se puso de pie y hablo.

\- Bueno, supongo que no se puede evitar ya que ahora le pertenezco a Senpai y tengo que cumplir con sus peticiones, asi que primero les hablare de mi Sacred Gear, de esa manera será más fácil decir quien fue mi mentor – decía Issei dispuesto a invocar su Sacred Gear ante la mirada de expectación de todos.

Issei se concentró un poco y de la nada hizo aparecer un Guantelete rojo con picos dorados y gemas de color verde esmeralda, aunque era un Guantelete parecía más una garra de Dragón, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero nadie como Rias quien pareció reconocer el artefacto y quedo muda.

Cuando por fin pudo tomar algo de aire por fin pudo hablar.

\- I-Issei, ¿eso es lo que creo que es? – decía Rias.

Issei asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía con confianza y hablo.

\- Asi es, Rias-senpai. Este es el… Boosted Gear – dijo sorprendiendo a Rias.

\- Ya-ya veo. Ahora entiendo porque fueron necesarios todos los Peones – dijo Rias irónica.

Todos la voltearon a ver un poco confundidos.

\- Buchou, ¿Qué tipo de Sacred Gear es ese? – quien pregunta fue Koneko.

\- Es uno de las 13 Longinus, la Boosted Gear, un Sacred Gear que tiene el poder que si se llega a controlar de manera correcta, puede llegar a matar a los mismos dioses o al Maou. En él está encerrada el alma del Sekiryuutei, el Welsh Dragon quien era temido incluso por dios. Se dice que puede doblar el poder cada diez segundos llegando al infinito – dijo Rias sorprendiendo a todos.

\- N-no creí que Hyoudou-kun fuera tan increíble – decía Kiba con sudor en la frente.

\- Eso sí que es inesperado – decía Koneko.

\- De ser asi no es raro que hayas pedido lidiar ángeles caídos – decía Rias.

Issei solo se llevaba la mano a la nuca.

\- Asi que, ¿Quién fue tu mentor, Issei-kun? Debe ser alguien increíble para enseñarte a controlar tu Sacred Gear y también cosas sobre seres sobrenaturales – pregunta esta vez Akeno.

\- Lo es Akeno-san, o por lo menos eso es lo que él dice – dijo el chico con un tono travieso mientras veía su guantelete.

[¿Como que es lo que yo digo?, ¡debería bastarte con ver la reacción de Rias Gremory cuando se enteró de que eres mi portador! En serio, eres un mocoso malagradecido] – una voz que sonaba molesta se comenzó a escuchar desde el guante de Issei.

Todos abrieron los ojos a más no poder al imaginarse a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

\- I-Issei, e-ese que acaba de hablar… n-no me digas que fu-fue el Se-Sekiryuutei que está encerrado en tu guante, ¿verdad? – decía Rias aún no muy convencida de lo que había escuchado mientras señalaba el guante del chico.

\- Pues si le digo, él es mi mentor y socio, Ddraig. La mayor parte de lo que se hasta hoy es gracias a él, aunque hay veces que se le sube a la cabeza – decía Issei molestando a Ddraig.

Todos estaban con la boca en el suelo. No lo podían creer, ahora era aún menos de extrañar que Issei supiera todo sobre ellos y que posiblemente sea más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

\- ¿Tienes contacto con el Dragón Emperador Rojo? – Dijo Rias mientras creía que no podía haber más sorpresas – pero, ¿Cómo le has hecho para que no nos demos cuenta? – dijo Rias.

\- En la magia que llegue a aprender, hubo una que se especializaba en esconder y detectar presencias, después de practicar un poco llegue a ocultar la presencia de Ddraig para no ser detectado fácilmente por los caídos, aunque todo fue su idea – decía Issei.

[Asi es, yo le sugerí que era mejor ocultar que era mi poseedor dado que cuando despertó la Sacred Gear él era muy joven. Además, déjame decir que tienes mucha suerte, Rias Gremory, ahora tienes en tu poder a uno de los dragones más poderosos capaz de matar incluso a dioses, y al que tal vez sea su portador más fuerte de todos los tiempos] – dijo Ddraig haciendo que Rias ponga una cara complicada.

\- E-es un honor tener al legendario Dragón en nuestras filas, pero dime Issei, exactamente a qué edad despertaste tu Sacred Gear – dijo Rias.

\- Mmmm si recuerdo bien creo que fue hace Diez años… asi que yo tenía Siete años – dijo Issei como si nada bebiendo té.

Los Gremory no podían procesar tantas sorpresas y creían que esto era un sueño, pero era realidad y el chico que estaba frente a ellos se había unido a su clan, con lo cual ganaron a alguien de calibre y por esa razón no podían dejar de sonreír. Asi que de esa manera, el receso termino y todos regresaron a su salón.

Cuando el recreo termino, Issei se disculpó por las molestias y salió del edificio. Desde la segunda planta Rias observaba como se retiraba.

\- ¿Estas contenta, Rias? – pregunta Akeno con curiosidad.

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no, ese chico tiene un potencial enorme, y creo que aún nos esconde algo – decía Rias entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Ara ara, al parecer no fui la única que lo sospecha, pero a partir de ahora tenemos mucho tiempo para que Issei-kun tome confianza y nos lo cuente, ¿no? – decía Akeno haciendo sonreír a Rias

\- Tienes razón, aun asi creo que la curiosidad me podría matar, ¿Quién pensaría que el portador de la Boosted Gear estuviera tan cerca de mí y ahora sería mi siervo? Si no estuvieras aquí pensaría que es un sueño – dijo Rias cerrando la cortina de la ventana.

Claro está que cuando Issei regreso a su salón, lo bombardearon con preguntas.

\- ¿para qué te buscaba Rias-senpai, Hyoudou-kun? – decía Murayama tratando de no sonar ansiosa.

\- Si, ¿Cuál fue su motivo? – decía Katase y de igual forma todas las del salón la secundaban.

Los hombres al enterarse que el maldito Hyoudou se había reunido con Rias Gremory lo veían con el odio más ardiente que nunca habían tenido hacia alguien o algo.

\- Senpai solo me pidió que me uniera a su Club – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste?

\- Acepte ya que me insistió un poco, además estoy un poco interesado sobre lo que es estar dentro de un club

\- ¡DE SER ASI TE PUDISTE UNIR AL CLUB DE KENDO! – gritaron Murayama y Katase.

\- ¡O AL DE NATACION! – dijeron otras chicas.

Las chicas pertenecientes a diversos grupos comenzaron a reprocharle ese hecho aunque Issei no sabía porque, claro que era alguien que tenía un buen rendimiento físico pero nunca había mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades. Aunque había chicas que se lamentaban y envidiaban a Rias y a las demás miembros del club.

\- Estoy tan celosa, Rias-senpai, Himejima-senpai y Toujo Koneko-san verán todos los tanto a Kiba-kun como a Hyoudou-kun – decían unas con un aura deprimente rodeándolas.

\- Aun asi creo que es lo normal, digo, la gente bella atrae a gente bella. En ese club están las chicas más bellas de la escuela a quienes incluso nosotras admiramos, asi que es normal ¿no? – otras buscaban una forma de escapar de la realidad.

\- ¡Esperen!... ¿eso no quiere decir que ya no podremos ir a ver a Hyoudou-kun en la tienda de videos? – decía una al darse cuenta.

Todas se calmaron y voltearon a ver a Issei quien las miraba confundido.

\- ¿eh? Sí, creo que hoy iré a disculparme con el encargado y a presentar mi renuncia. Espero que no se moleste – dijo Issei con un rostro inocente.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritaron todas la chicas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Dicho eso muchas chicas se pusieron a llorar. La única razón por la que iban a esa tienda era porque querían ver a Issei, de hecho muchas incluso sacaron su tarjeta de asociado del local. Por otra parte Issei estaba un poco preocupado ya que no quería hacer enojar al encargado.

 _ **Día siguiente**_

Issei iba a la escuela como de costumbre, ¿se veía algo diferente? Para nada, había pasado algo, Claro que sí. Mientras caminaba Issei recordaba como el día anterior le había dicho al encargado de la tienda que lo disculpara que iba a ser el último día que él iba a ir a trabajar en el establecimiento, cuando le estaba comentando eso y los motivos que tenía para dejar de trabajar, el encargado había estado estático y sin expresión, razón por la que Issei creyó que estaba demasiado molesto como para responder… cuando fue todo lo contrario, el encargado le rogo para que siguiera trabajando ya que según él esa tienda nunca había sido tan prospera sin mencionar que parecía un jardín de flores con todas la chicas que iban con el único fin de ver a Issei, aun asi al final el encargado entendió y le deseo suerte a Issei, ya que él mismo le había sugerido varias veces que debía disfrutar de su vida escolar, y dado que podía ser resultado de sus consejos, no había otra más que aceptar los deseos de su ahora exempleado.

De modo que aunque Issei iba pensativo, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, con excepción de que iba más temprano de lo normal.

En el camino a la escuela tenía que pasar por un parque, asi que inmerso en sus pensamientos, el chico iba caminando, hasta que un grito de "Kyaa" llego a sus oídos rápidamente volteo hacia dónde provino y se topó con una chica tirada de boca con el trasero levantado, mostrando unas bragas blancas puras. Issei se quedó mirando un poco para después apartar un poco avergonzado su vista del trasero de la chica e ir a ayudarla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – decía Issei al levantarla.

\- ¡Auuu! Si, gracias. Estoy bien – decía la chica mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Issei.

Mientras ella se ponía bien de pie, un fuerte viento mando a volar el velo que llevaba puesta en su cabeza, mostrando su rostro a Issei. Por un momento sus ojos se toparon y parecía que había algo que llamaba poderosamente la atención uno al otro. No era de extrañar para Issei, ya que la chica era una rubia extranjera de un rostro adorable. Por otra parte, a la chica, como a las compañeras de escuela de Issei, el chico se le hizo bastante atractivo. Aunque todo eso fue solo por un momento, ya que Issei atrapo su velo antes de que este se fuera por completo.

\- Toma – dijo Issei ofreciendo la prenda.

\- Gracias, hubiera sido un problema si se hubiese perdido esto – decía la chica tomando la prenda tímidamente para colocársela en la cabeza nuevamente.

Fue entonces que Issei pudo ver bien cómo iba vestida, ese sin lugar a dudas era un atuendo de monja. Rápidamente en la mente de Issei comenzó a trabajar realizando una ecuación, Monjas igual a siervos de la Iglesia, Siervos de la Iglesia igual a Exorcistas, Exorcistas igual a enviados por los ángeles y dios y por ultimo Ángeles y Dios igual a Enemigos de los Demonios, aunque al parecer la chica no se había dado cuenta de la condición de Issei. También estaba el hecho de que ella parecía hablar italiano, pero por alguna razón Issei le entendía perfectamente.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Issei levantando la maleta de la chica mientras pensaba en eso – me alegra que estés bien – Issei le entrego su maleta.

La chica la tomo e hizo una reverencia.

\- No, en verdad gracias.

\- He dicho que no te preocupes, solo es algo que cualquiera haría, asi que ahora que veo que estas bien paso a retirarme – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia mientras se iba.

Justo cuando iba a dar el primer paso, algo lo jalo de una de las mangas de su uniforme, asi que volteo y se topó con la monja que estaba avergonzada mientras se agachaba.

\- Perdón, pero la verdad es…

En un cambio de escena rápida, tenemos a Issei caminando al lado de una rubia ruborizada y nerviosa. Resulta ser que la chica estaba perdida y estaba en busca de una iglesia, Issei recordó que solo había una en la ciudad y cometió el error de decirle que él la conocía, asi que ahora tenemos al Sekiryuutei guiando a la monja por el parque.

Mientras iban caminando otra escena donde alguien se caía se podía ver, es este caso fue un niño que se encontraba jugando en un área donde había columpios y resbaladillas. La monja sin dudar fue a ayudar al niño al levantarlo y sacudirle la tierra. Aun asi el niño estaba llorando por el hecho de que en la caída se había lastimado una rodilla y estaba sangrando.

\- Un hombre no debería llorar por algo como esto – decía la chica regañando cariñosamente al niño.

En eso la monja hizo algo que Issei no esperaba, al agacharse a la altura del niño y aparecer en sus dedos aparecieron unos anillos que comenzaron a emanar una luz de color verde cálida, poco a poco la herida que tenía el niño se fue curando hasta el punto donde ni siquiera una cicatriz quedaba.

* Eso es… – decía Issei pensando.

[Si compañero, es un Sacred Gear] – Ddraig confirmaba sus sospechas.

\- Ya está listo – dijo la chica.

\- Waaa, es increíble Onee-san – decía el chico pisando con fuerza con la pierna que se había lastimado notando que no sentía nada de dolor.

En eso una mujer mayor, aparentemente la madre del niño llego a donde estaba y se lo comenzó a llevar.

\- ¡Ya te he dicho que no hables con extraños! – decía la mujer enojada mientras veía con furia a la rubia.

\- So-solo lo estaba ayudando – decía la rubia tratando de justificar el acercamiento al niño.

La mujer enfurecida se marchó sin dar las gracias a la rubia que se quedó agachada y cabizbaja. Issei enojado por la actitud de la mujer, estaba más que dispuesto a reclamarle, pero el hecho de que la monja lo detuvo hizo que se calmara.

\- ¿estás bien con esto? Tu no hiciste nada malo – decía Issei mientras veía como se marchaba la mujer con el niño.

\- No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada – dijo sonriendo amargamente haciendo que Issei mostrase una expresión complicada.

Aun asi se pudo escuchar desde la distancia: "¡Oneeee-chan!"

Volteando a ver, el niño había soltado la mano de su madre y volteado a ver a la monja.

\- ¡Muuchas gracias, Onee-chan! – decía el chico a todo pulmón.

\- ¡oye, te he dicho que no vayamos! – su madre lo volvió a tomar de la mano y se lo llevo.

Aun asi la monja rubia tenía una sonrisa, al parecer quedo satisfecha de la gratitud mostrada por el niño. De manera que se puso de pie y se fue con Issei que la espero para reanudar el camino.

\- Eso que hiciste allí fue increíble – dijo Issei.

\- N-no es para tanto pero… ¿no te asusto? – pregunta la rubia.

\- ¿Por qué? Ayudaste a ese niño ¿no? ¿Por qué lo dices?– dijo Issei mientras la miraba confundido.

\- ¿Eh? – La monja le devolvió la mirada – Ya veo, eres un buen chico… – la monja corto en seco pero comenzó a dar miraditas al chico, quien comprendió lo que pasaba.

\- Issei, me llamo Hyoudou Issei. Con Issei está bien – decía Issei con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la rubia.

\- Yo soy Asia Argento, puedes llamarme Asia. Disculpa por no preguntar es solo que… – la chica llamada Asia se disculpaba sacando la lengua.

\- Un gusto, por cierto, Asia-san eso que hiciste antes fue… – Issei intento preguntar por lo que hizo la chica pero se quedó a medio camino al ver que se tensaba – está bien si no quieres decirme – decía Issei pensando que era un insensible.

\- No, no es eso… solo que no sé si me vayas a creer – decía Asia viendo tímidamente a Issei.

\- Después de ver que curaste a ese niño en un instante, no creo que me puedas sorprender más – dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Asia.

Por otra parte Asia volvió a hacer aparecer sus anillos y le comenzó a hablar.

\- Esto es una bendición que dios me dio para ayudar a los demás, es un artefacto con el que nací… un Sacred Gear llamado Twilight Healing – decía Asia acariciando sus anillos.

\- Ya veo *asi que en verdad era un Sacred Gear* - pensaba Issei.

Asi caminaron unos minutos. Hasta que Issei pudo ver la iglesia que se encontraba a la mitad de una colina, al mirarla Issei sintió unas ganas terribles de alejarse, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Mira, Asia-san, allí está la iglesia. Puedo estar seguro que es esa la única que hay por estos lugares – decía Issei señalando a donde se encontraba.

Asia sonrió enormemente al verla.

\- Aaa es cierto, muchas gracias Issei-san – decía Asia dándole un pequeño abrazo que termino cuando ella se separó avergonzada.

\- No te preocupes – decía Issei negando con la cabeza – bueno, desde aquí puedes llegar fácilmente, asi que yo me retiro – decía Issei haciendo una señal con la mano y dándose la vuelta, a decir verdad si no hubiera salido más temprano de lo normal ahora estaría en problemas.

\- ¿Eeeh? ¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo? Quería darte un té para agradecerte tu amabilidad – decía inocentemente Asia.

Issei volteo a verla y justo por arriba de su cabeza se pida ver la iglesia, ambas, la iglesia y la chica emanaban un aura sagrada que le causaba picazón en el cuerpo a Issei que pensaba, Demonio en iglesia igual a Mala idea.

\- Lo siento, voy tarde para la academia – decía Issei disculpándose.

\- Ya veo, es una lástima – decía Asia con una expresión triste – Bueno, fue un placer conocerle, Issei-san… Que dios lo bendiga – dijo Asia causando que Issei se tomara la cabeza - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- No nada, solo un pequeño mareo. Es algo común no te preocupes – decía Issei dándole una mentira piadosa – bueno, ahora si me voy – dijo Issei marchándose por fin.

* Diablos, asi que en verdad los demonios no pueden tener bendiciones ¿eh? – pensaba Issei.

De ese modo la monja veía como el chico se iba, tomo su maleta y continúo con su camino.

 _ **Academia Kuoh**_

Issei había llegado temprano, bueno llego a la hora de costumbre. El pequeño desvió que tomo le evito la pena de llegar antes de que abrieran la academia, asi que no había problema. Como era de esperar, las clases pasaban bajo las miradas acosadoras de sus compañeras y las miradas de odio de sus compañeros, al reconocer su situación actual no podía hacer más que suspirar. Almorzó en el salón bajo la misma atmosfera.

De modo que a la hora de la salida y por petición de Rias, se dirigió al salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Mientras se dirigía hacia allá pensó que era una buena idea contarle a Rias acerca de su acercamiento con la monja… que gran error, ya que eso nos trae a la siguiente escena.

\- ¡No te acerques a las iglesias nunca más! – Se escuchó la voz de enojo de Rias – Escucha Issei, estoy segura que ya lo sabes pero te lo voy a decir, las iglesias son territorio enemigo, el lugar donde los ángeles se comunican con los humanos, asi que lo que hiciste fue demasiado peligroso ¿entiendes? – decía Rias señalando a Issei.

\- Lo siento, parecía que estaba en problemas – decía Issei intentando excusarse.

\- ¡Ese no es nuestro problema! En verdad, ahora estoy dudando que seas tan inteligente como dicen. ¡Tienes que entender que un demonio impactado por poder sagrado será completamente sin esperanzas de volver! – dijo Rias explotando y sorprendiendo a todos, Issei solo se agacho triste.

Rias tomo un respiro y después tomo una pila de papeles que tenía al lado.

\- Bueno, por ahora olvidémonos de eso. Por ahora tu trabajo será repartir estos panfletos – dijo Rias extendiendo su mano para mostrarle uno.

Issei pudo notar que había un círculo mágico en el panfleto.

\- Es un Pentagrama Simple, Ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Un demonio necesita firmar contratos con los humanos, de manera que para hacerlo ellos nos tienen que invocar y nosotros tenemos que cumplir sus deseos. Aun asi los humanos capaces de hacer este tipo de círculos mágicos son casi inexistentes, asi que nosotros los proveemos de los mismos y estos se activan al detectar los deseos más fuertes de ellos – le explicaba Rias.

\- Ya veo – dijo Issei mientras tomaba el papel y lo veía detenidamente.

Issei en verdad no le veía la dificultad de hacer un círculo como ese.

\- Asi pues, tu primer trabajo será repartir todos esos panfletos para que podamos tener solicitudes – dijo Rias sonriendo por fin.

\- Entendido, Rias-senpai – dijo Issei tomando algunas cajas que contenían los panfletos dispuesto a salir.

\- A partir de ahora tienes que decirme Buchou – dijo Rias intentando aligerar el ambiente guiñándole un ojo mientras le acomodaba la corbata.

\- Esta bien, Rias-sen… Buchou – dijo Issei para después hacer una reverencia y salir del salón dejando a todos en él.

Afuera del salón Issei estaba un poco desanimado.

\- *Suspiro* recién inicio a laborar y ya logre que se enoje conmigo, aun asi tiene razón y esta acción pudo haberle traído problemas no solo a ella, sino a todos los demonios – pensó Issei – desde ahora tendré cuidado y me esforzare más, de esa forma poder hacer que Senp… Buchou se ponga contenta – dijo Issei decidido saliendo del edificio a cumplir su tarea encomendada.

Mientras se iba, Rias lo observaba desde la ventana.

\- ¿No crees que se te paso la mano? Solo es un novato, y por muy inteligente que sea, también está el hecho de que es muy amable – decía Akeno al lado de Rias.

\- Lo sé, es solo que pienso que su amabilidad puede llegar a traerle problemas – acepto el regaño Rias.

 _ **Más tarde…**_

Issei regresaba de ir a repartir panfletos y la verdad es que le fue extremadamente fácil, ya que había ido a una zona concurrida de la ciudad, asi que las mujeres que pasaban por donde él estaba tomaban los panfletos sin siquiera ver lo que estaban agarrando, solo se quedaban viendo fijamente a Issei quien les sonreía, de esa manera y con la gran afluencia de mujeres que había, Issei termino de repartir los panfletos en tiempo record y regreso al salón del club.

\- Ya regrese – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias quien observaba unos documentos.

\- ¿eh? ¿Tan rápido? – dijo la Rias mirando a Issei.

\- Tuve suerte de que todos lo recibían cuando lo ofrecía – dijo Issei con una expresión inocente.

\- Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo Rias siguiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Issei entro y se sentó en el sillón, como veía que nadie hacia nada en particular y como él no tenía nada importante que hacer, saco sus libros y comenzó a hacer la tarea que le habían dejado. Los demás vieron eso y sonrieron.

\- Ara ara, que chico tan dedicado Ufufu – decía Akeno riendo mientras se cubría la boca.

Este comentario llego a los oídos de Issei, quien había ganado unos sentidos más agudos desde el día anterior cuando reencarno en demonio.

\- Estoo… no hay problema en que haga mis deberes ¿verdad? – dijo mientras veía a todos quienes negaban con la cabeza.

\- Para nada, de hecho creo que es algo bueno. No me gustaría que bajaras tu rendimiento académico por estar con nosotros – dijo Rias dando permiso.

El tiempo pasó e Issei había acabado con sus deberes hace tiempo. Estaba a punto de preguntar si no tenía nada que hacer cuando Rias y Akeno se acercaron a él.

\- Issei, ¿podrías hacernos un favor? - decía Rias mirándolo.

Issei asintió con la cabeza afirmativamente, por lo que Rias procedió a explicar.

\- Resulta que Yuto tuvo dos invocaciones al mismo tiempo y todos los demás están ocupados. Asi que quería ver si puedes atender el otro llamado – decía Rias.

Issei sonrió ampliamente y se levantó con ánimo de su asiento.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Cuente conmigo! – decía Issei.

Pero se detuvo de su arranque de entusiasmo al darse cuenta de algo.

\- Mmm no voy a tener que matar a nadie ni a tomar su alma ¿verdad? – dijo Issei algo avergonzado.

Las dos mujeres frente a él se quedaron levemente shockeadas pero se recompusieron.

\- Los demonios ya tenemos mucho tiempo que no hacemos las cosas de esa manera ¿verdad? – decía Rias compartiendo sonrisas amargas con Akeno.

\- Es verdad – Akeno la respaldaba.

\- Entonces una vez que este allá, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Issei.

\- solo tienes que escuchar sus deseos, cumplirlo y tomar el pago que te den, de ser posible firmar un contrato – explicaba Rias mientras le daba la indicación a Akeno para que prepara el circulo de transporte – por ahora solo párate dentro del circulo que Akeno preparo para que te transportes allá, y no te preocupes estoy segura que lo harás bien – dijo Rias mostrándole el pulgar.

Issei sonrió y asintió. Como Rias había indicado él se posiciono en el centro del circulo y se preparó mentalmente.

\- Te deseo suerte, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno activando el círculo.

\- Gracias, Akeno-san – fue lo único que pudo decir Issei antes de que el círculo mágico brillara más fuerte.

Cuando el brillo ceso, Issei ya no estaba en la habitación.

\- Fue un éxito, Buchou – reportaba Akeno.

\- Bien, por ahora veamos cómo le va a Issei – decía Rias mientras se iba a sentar.

Akeno antes de ir a donde estaba Rias sirvió dos tazas de té. Le ofreció a Rias una y una se quedó ella.

\- En verdad tengo altas expectativas de él – dijo Rias sorbiendo de su té.

Por otra parte…

Issei apareció en lo que a su vista era una sala de una casa. Aun asi se le hizo extraño que pareciera que no había nadie. Por otro lado, la casa estaba hecha un horno, no era verano pero estaba haciendo tanto calor como si lo fuera, por si fuera poco parecía que el invocador tenía apagado el Aire Acondicionado aun cuando el lugar si contaba con Aire Acondicionado. Issei comenzó a buscar a quien le había invocado y en un sillón se encontró con una hermosa mujer vestida de oficinista mirándolo fijamente.

\- Asi que Kiba-kun no pudo venir en esta ocasión, lo que es más ¿todos los demonios masculinos son atractivos? No puedo negar que Kiba-kun es apuesto, pero he de decir que tú eres más de mi tipo – dijo la mujer levantándose y observando a Issei.

\- Gracias, por cierto, ¿eres tu quien solicito nuestros servicios? – dijo Issei.

La mujer dejo de observar a Issei y sonriendo le dijo que si con la cabeza.

\- Soy Hyoudou Issei ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

\- Si, yo había llamado a Kiba-kun para hacer lo de siempre. Mi nombre es Mika – decía la chica con una voz seductora que puso nervioso a Issei sin saber porque. Issei paso saliva sonoramente y le pregunto.

\- Exactamente qué es lo que hace Kiba-kun – dijo Issei.

La mujer sonrió al ver el estado nervioso de Issei, asi que paso su dedo seductoramente por sus labios y sonriendo dijo.

\- Me prepara la cena – dijo al fin la chica sorprendiendo a todos. (N/A: algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta pero ella es la que sale en la ova 2 de la segunda temporada)

\- ¿eh? – fue lo único que Issei pudo decir.

\- Si, ¿sabes cocinar, verdad? – dijo la chica a lo que Issei asintió con la cabeza – los ingredientes están en la mesa, avísame cuando este – dijo Mika señalando unas bolsas a la hora de dirigirse de nuevo al sofá y comenzar a quitarse la chaqueta de su traje.

\- Está bien – dijo Issei viendo lo que había dentro de las bolsas - ¿Qué le gustaría…? – Issei iba a preguntar que le gustaría comer pero cuando la vio noto que había quedado profundamente dormida.

De esta manera y considerando los ingredientes que había, Issei decidió hacer un udon. Aunque la experiencia de cocinar mientras estaba haciendo un calor, que si bien no llegaba a ser infernal llegaba a crear bochornos, no le fue nada agradable. Una vez término procedió a despertar a la chica, quien en su sueño termino en una posición inconveniente donde Issei pudo ver por completo la seductora lencería que llevaba puesta.

Si bien Issei no era un pervertido, pero también era un chico y obviamente sentía curiosidad por ese tipo de cosas aunque trataba de controlarse lo más posible, aun asi no pudo evitar mirar por unos instantes la ropa interior de la mujer antes de sacudir la cabeza y hacer lo que iba a hacer. Asi que se acercó y la comenzó a llamar moviendo levemente sus hombros.

\- Mika-san… Mika-san, la comida esta lista… vamos, despierte Mika-san – decía Issei repetidas veces.

De manera que en la enésima vez, la mujer despertó y sintiendo un aroma que cosquilleaba la nariz comenzó a babear levemente.

\- Buenas, Mika-san. ¿Cómo dormiste? – Le pregunto Issei mientras que iba a la barra donde había dejado la comida.

\- ¿eh? Si, dormí bien – dijo Mika estirándose un poco – Aaah ¡Que calor! – grito la mujer al darse cuenta que despertó algo sudada.

Issei le acerco una mesita en donde había una olla con lo que había preparado junto con un par de cervezas que encontró en la nevera y comenzó a servir la comida.

\- ¿Udon? – pregunta Mika mientras sus ojos brillaban de gula.

Issei asintió con la cabeza y le paso un tazón de lo que había preparado, ella lo recibió encantada y comenzó a degustarlo, y cuando lo probo no pudo evitar comenzar a comer como si de eso dependiera su vida. La verdad estaba haciendo bastante calor para un Udon, pero el que había hecho Issei le resultaba hasta refrescante.

\- ¡Delicioso! ¡Tiene un sabor diferente al que Kiba-kun prepara pero definitivamente sabe igual de bien! – gritaba a los cuatro vientos la chica.

\- ¿En serio? Me alegra escucharlo – decía Issei tomando su plato y volviendo a servir una porción más.

Cuando Issei le paso la segunda porción Mika noto que estaba sudado, lo cual la apeno un poco.

\- Lo siento, sé que hace demasiado calor, pero lo que pasa es que el Aire Acondicionado está descompuesto y no he conseguido quien lo repare, en verdad lo siento – dijo la chica tomando el segundo tazón de Udon mientras se disculpaba.

\- No, no te preocupes. Aunque la verdad se me hacía extraño que no encendiera el Aire Acondicionado cuando si lo tiene – dijo Issei mirando las salidas de aire.

Mientras las miraba pareció que se le ocurrió algo y decidió hablar.

\- ¿Le importa si le doy un vistazo? – dijo Issei.

\- No me importa, si puedes hacer algo te lo encargo – dijo la chica sorbiendo los fideos del Udon.

\- Está bien – dijo Issei.

Tiempo después Issei se veía apretando un par de tuercas dentro del sistema de enfriamiento, para después poner la rejilla y atornillarla, por otro lado Mika estaba terminando con el udon y su tercera lata de cerveza.

\- Creo que está listo – dijo Issei limpiándose el sudor.

Issei tomo el control del Aire Acondicionado y lo acciono, viendo que comenzaba a expulsar aire frio sonrió para sí mismo y después voltear a ver a la mujer.

\- ¡Lo hice, Mika-san! – dijo Issei mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo sé, muchas gracias Hyoudou-kun! – decía Mika yendo a abrazar a Issei.

Issei estaba sorprendido por la acción pero aun asi la dejo estar de esa manera unos segundos, hasta que pensó en algo.

\- Bu-bueno, Mika-san. Con todo hecho, tengo que retirarme – decía Issei.

\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿No te puedes quedar más tiempo? – decía la chica separándose de él y mirándolo a la cara.

\- Lo siento. Además, no te molesta como huelo – era lo único que decía Issei.

Issei vio como Mika negaba con su cabeza sin despegarse de él. Asi que estuvo de esa manera hasta que la chica se separó de él y suspirando hablo.

\- Bueno, no me molestaría hacer un contrato contigo, Hyoudou-kun – decía la chica sonriendo seductoramente mientras se relamía los labios.

Issei la miro sorprendido, pero después asintió con la cabeza sonriendo emocionado.

Tiempo después, salón del club…

Un círculo mágico aparecía llamando la atención de las personas que pertenecían al club, quienes ya se encontraban en su totalidad en el salón. Al ser el círculo del clan no se pusieron alertas ya que suponían quien era.

\- Ya he vuelto, Buchou – decía Issei alegre.

\- Ara, bienvenido, Issei. Por tu rostro puedo decir que te fue bien – dijo Rias mirándolo.

Issei asintió con la cabeza y le mostro un papel que decía contrato, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

\- Ara ara, quien diría que Issei-kun conseguiría un contrato en su primera salida – decía Akeno con una mano en la mejilla.

\- Es verdad, eso es demasiado sorprendente, Hyoudou-kun – decía Kiba felicitándolo.

\- Gracias – decía Issei con una mano en la nuca.

\- Al parecer va a estar compitiendo con Yuto-senpai, Yuto-senpai se ha ganado un gran rival – fueron los comentarios de la loli del grupo.

Los dos chicos miraron a la loli y después se miraron entre ellos para después dejar salir una pequeña risa.

\- Nunca ha sido nuestra intención competir – dijeron ambos al unísono.

Rias veía la agradable escena, realmente se sintió afortunada de tener a Issei, no solo por su poder, sino porque congeniaba con las personas que ella ya tenía a su mando.

\- Bueno, bueno, para festejar el primer contrato de Issei y para darle la bienvenida, me tome la libertad de preparar un pastel y hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para él, aunque ahora también es para festejar su primer contrato – dijo Rias mientras Akeno entraba con el mencionado pastel y todos lo veían con sorpresa, ya que tenía escrito "Welcome".

\- Buchou, no tenía que tomarse las molestias – decía Issei levemente apenado.

\- No fue ninguna molestia – dijo Rias, mientras ayudaba a Akeno a cortar el pastel.

La primera rebana fue para Issei quien la probo y comenzó a decir lo delicioso que había quedado. De esa manera fue la primera experiencia de Issei haciendo contratos.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Issei había entrado se había convertido en demonio y había entrado al club. Durante esta última semana había estado siguiendo la misma rutina de entregar panfletos y acudir a llamados, los cuales habían aumentado de manera drástica, ya que a pesar de llevar apenas una semana ya había conseguido otros dos contratos aparte del que tenía con Mika. Cuando Issei volvió con esos contratos Rias estaba tan sorprendida que su boca casi tocaba el suelo, reacción imitada por todos, incluso por Akeno y Koneko aunque estas últimas lo llegaron a disimular.

\- Fiuuu, las clases de hoy fueron algo duras, aunque creo que la culpa es mía al pedirle al sensei ejercicios extras – decía Issei aburrido y decidido a no volver a hacerlo.

Iba en dirección al salón del club, estaba en un punto en el que estaba por acostumbrarse a hacer eso una vez que salía de clases. Cuando llego y vio dentro se encontró con Rias quien le sonrió al verlo.

\- Hola, Issei – Rias lo saludo.

\- Hola, Buchou – dijo Issei.

Con el paso del tiempo los demás llegaron y comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales, aunque mejor dicho, Kiba e Issei se pusieron a platicar de temas triviales. Sorprendentemente ambos chicos eran más normales de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse, al hablar de videojuegos, películas y libros.

Además de que según Issei, Kiba era con quien más fácil le era hablar.

Asi pasó el tiempo hasta que oscureció y a pesar de eso no llegaban llamadas de invocación. Justo cuando Rias iba a decir que podían retirarse un círculo mágico apareció en su oído y comenzó a hablar. Issei solo pudo escuchar que ella respondía "¿en verdad?" y que al final dijo "Entendido, yo me encargo".

\- ¿Pasa algo Buchou? ¿Llego algún trabajo? – decía Issei.

Rias lo miro y dijo.

\- Si, se podría decir que si – Issei la miro con duda – Nos ha llegado una petición del Archiduque… al parecer un errante ha entrado en la ciudad – dijo con un rostro serio.

\- Demonio… ¿errante? – Issei se quedó con un signo de interrogación.

Cambiando la escena, todos los miembros del club estaban a las afueras de la ciudad en un cierto almacén abandonado. Issei había ido debido a que fue una petición de Rias, pero aun no sabía que era un demonio errante. A pesar de haber despertado sus poderes a muy temprana edad y haber aprendido algo de magia, se mantuvo lo más alejado posible de los seres sobrenaturales, asi que era obvio que había cosas que él no sabía.

Cuando llegaron Issei pudo ver como Rias observaba los alrededores y que se dirigía hacia la entrada del almacén.

\- Oiga, Buchou, ¿Qué es un demonio errante? – pregunta Issei.

\- ¿eh? ¿No sabes que es un demonio errante? – pregunta un poco confundida Rias, ella creyó ya que Issei sabía de los demonios, conocía diversos temas. Al parecer se equivocó.

Eso que pensaba se confirmó cuando Issei asintió con la cabeza y seguía con un rostro confundido. Rias suspiro.

\- Un demonio errante es un demonio que traiciono y asesino a su amo – le explicaba sencillamente Rias para que entendiera rápido.

Esa explicación sorprendió a Issei, aun asi vio como Rias y los demás entraron al almacén mientras parecían alertas, asi que él también se puso en guardia de manera que rápidamente noto el aroma a carne podrida y a sangre.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué demonios es ese aroma?! – dijo Issei tapándose la nariz al igual que los demás – Asi que, estos demonios errantes ¿son algo asi como los criminales del inframundo? – pregunta Issei una vez más.

Rias asiente afirmativamente.

\- Se podría decir de esa forma, ellos se vuelven asi debido a que se dejan corromper por la ambición y el poder. Este en especial es uno muy molesto… se dice que ha estado saliendo por las noches matando y devorando humanos – decía Rias con un rostro que mostraba su enojo.

Issei por otro lado también estaba sorprendido por esta declaración, ¿sería posible que las noticias de personas desapareciendo se debieran a ese demonio? No era de sorprenderse que Rias estuviera enojada, asi que con otra mentalidad Issei avanzaba dentro del almacén.

De pronto, notaron que la más pequeña del grupo se había detenido, aunque Issei también había notado esa presencia mórbida creía que estaba bien avanzar un poco más, de igual forma se detuvo ya que Koneko tenía más experiencia y tal vez lo hacía por precaución. Eso no quitaba que la presencia que estaba más allá no dejaba de molestar a Issei.

\- Allí – Koneko señalo un punto en específico en el que se podía apreciar una sombra de forma humana, a juzgar por las proporciones, de una mujer.

 _\- qué es eso, es un aroma demasiado delicioso, incluso hace que me excite – decía la sombra con una voz distorsionada._

La mujer salió a la luz mostrando que estaba completamente desnuda, Issei se sonrojo un poco pero no bajo la guardia y se quedó mirando, dicho esto él no podía evitar que sus ojos se enfocaran por instantes en el pecho de esa mujer.

\- ¿Una mujer? – pregunta Issei serio.

\- No te dejes engañar, Issei. Aunque se vea asi puedo estar segura de que ella es por quien venimos – dijo Rias parándose firme y dando unos pasos al frente del grupo - ¡DEMONIO ERRANTE, VISER! ¡EN NOMBRE DEL DUQUE DE GREMORY, HEMOS VENIDO A ELIMINARTE! – dijo Rias en su clásica pose autoritaria señalándola.

 _\- Ya veo, asi que una Gremory, no cabe duda que tu aroma es delicioso, sin mencionar el aroma del chico que está detrás de ti… ¡Es el mejor de todos! – decía Viser quien babeaba mientras miraba a Issei._

Ese comentario hizo que Issei se preparara para un posible ataque, mientras que puso a Rias furiosa.

\- Ya veo, tu boca es igual de sucia que tu apariencia. Lo que es más, ¿en verdad crees que te dejare hacerle daño a mi querido Siervo? – pregunta Rias conteniendo su furia, aunque era visible ya que apretaba los puños.

Rias estaba enojada, pero también tenía otra razón por la que quería que Issei estuviera allí.

\- Issei, creo que es hora de que te demostremos como luchan los demonios y cuáles son las cualidades y atributos que las Evil Pieces otorgan a aquellos que reencarnan – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cualidades? – dijo Issei bajando un poco la guardia y mirando a Rias.

 _\- ¡NO CREAN QUE LOS DEJARE HACER LO QUE QUIERAN! – grito Viser lanzándose al ataque mientras cambiaba a una forma monstruosa con la parte del torso humanoide pero con colmillos y garras y la parte baja similar a la de una bestia._

Issei se sorprendió por el horrible cambio de apariencia.

\- Supongo que será más fácil mostrárselo… Asi que Yuto, por favor – decía Rias mientras miraba a Kiba.

\- Si, Buchou – dijo Kiba antes de moverse a una velocidad increíble.

De no ser porque Issei lo podía ver claramente no sabría hacia donde se había ido. Mientras se acercaba a Viser a esa velocidad Kiba creo una espada en su mano y paso a cortar uno de los brazos del monstruo Viser.

 _\- Zhaaaaaa – Viser gritaba de dolor._

\- Yuto es el Caballero de nuestro grupo, y como te has podido dar cuenta su característica principal es la velocidad, esto sumado a su técnica con la espada hacen una combinación brutal – explicaba Rias.

Issei entendió eso y nuevamente poso su vista en el campo de batalla, donde una pequeña Koneko iba sin ninguna precaución acercándose a Viser caminando. Viser se dio cuenta de eso y sin miramientos se pisó a Koneko sin ninguna misericordia, esto preocupo a Issei quien trato de ir en su ayuda.

\- ¡Toujou-san! – grito Issei haciendo amague de ir a apoyar a Koneko pero Rias lo detuvo con una mano.

\- No te preocupes, un ataque como ese no le hará nada a Koneko – dijo Rias sin despegar la mirada de Viser sonriendo.

Poco a poco el pie con el que había aplastado a Koneko se iba levantando, Viser al ver eso puso más fuerza pero al parecer le era inútil, era como si una fuerza muy superior a la de ella la estuviera haciendo retroceder. Issei miro fijamente lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver a Koneko totalmente intacta y levantando el pie de Viser con una sola mano.

\- Vuela – fue lo único que dijo Koneko antes de hacer que Viser pierda el equilibrio y le diera una potente patada en la pierna que tenia de apoyo mandándola a volar.

Por el sonido que hizo el golpe Issei estaba seguro que la pierna del monstruo había sido fracturada, cosa que confirmo al ver que no se podía levantar.

\- Koneko es la Torre, sus propiedades son básicamente una increíble fuerza y una impenetrable defensa – explicaba Rias.

\- Que débil – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Koneko.

Issei tomo nota mental de nunca hacerla enojar.

\- Y finalmente… Akeno – Rias volteo a ver a Akeno quien se acercaba sonriendo al monstruo caído.

\- Si, Buchou – Akeno preparo un círculo mágico sobre ella y levanto un brazo - ¿Cómo haremos esto? – se preguntaba a ella misma disfrutando la situación.

De pronto del círculo mágico que había creado, un potente y destructivo rayo cayó directamente sobre el cuerpo de Viser, quien no paraba de gritar en agonía. Cuando termino la descarga eléctrica, Akeno se agacho mirando hacia Viser – Ara ara, parece que pudiste resistir eso – decía Akeno sonriendo.

\- Akeno es la Reina, una todo terreno que tiene las habilidades del peón, la torre, el caballero y el alfil aunque ella se especializa en los ataques mágicos, es la Invencible Vice-presidenta del Club – decía Rias sonriendo.

Mientras tanto Akeno lanzaba una segunda descarga sobre Viser haciéndola gritar aún más. Cabe mencionar que mientras lo hacia Akeno mostraba un rostro de éxtasis nunca antes visto.

\- Bueno, Akeno también es llamada… La Sádica Suprema – dijo Rias conservando su sonrisa pero ahora con una expresión amarga y una gota en la nuca.

Issei nuevamente comprobó que sus compañeros eran algo peligrosos mientras tragaba saliva y el también tenía una gota en la nuca.

\- Está bien, la Vice-presidenta es bastante amable con sus aliados. Asi que no te preocupes, Hyoudou-kun – decía Kiba quien apareció al lado de Issei mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

Issei volteo a verlo con un rostro complicado y después volvió a ver a Akeno quien todavía estaba lanzando descargas eléctricas a Viser.

\- Parece que todavía no es suficiente para acabar con este monstruo, ¿está bien que Buchou dé el último golpe? – decía Akeno sosteniendo la mejilla y respirando pesadamente con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

Rias asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia donde esta Viser, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Issei le pregunto algo.

\- Ya veo, creo que entiendo lo que puede hacer cada pieza o por lo menos Reina, Torre y Caballero, pero ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer un peón? – decía Issei mirando a Rias con una mano en la barbilla.

\- ¿eh? Ha sí, no se puede hacer nada dado que es la pieza que usaste para reencarnar debes tener curiosidad ahora ¿verdad? – decía Rias.

\- Si, la verdad es que siento el cuerpo más ligero y me siento más ágil, pero la verdad no creo que esos sean el atributo de un peón ¿verdad? – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias por su análisis.

\- Estas en lo cierto, te sientes de esa manera dado que las habilidades básicas de un demonio están muy por encima de las de un humano promedio. La habilidad de un peón es la _**Promoción**_ – fue lo que dijo Rias.

\- ¿Promoción? __– repirtio Issei.

\- Si, explicando en pocas palabras, un peón puede promover a cualquier pieza a excepción del Rey, para esto hay una condición ya que solo se puede hacer en lugares que el Rey reconozca como campo enemigo o bajo la misma autorización del Rey – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei sonrió, por un momento pensó que al tener a la pieza más básica del ajedrez esta iba a tener unas cualidades inútiles.

\- Por cierto, Issei – Rias le hablo llamando su atención – Tú dices que puedes usar tu poder completamente ¿verdad? Aun asi no nos has mostrado lo que puedes hacer, asi que ¿Qué te parece darle el golpe final a esa bestia? – decía Rias señalando con el pulgar a Viser.

Issei asintió. La verdad a él le desagradaba la idea de matar, pero viendo alrededor veía miembros mutilados de cuerpos humanos, de solo pensar que una bestia asi asechaba en la ciudad donde vivía el con sus padres lo hacía enojar. Más aun al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que uno de esas víctimas de Viser pudo haber sido uno de sus padres. Asi que con eso en mente fue a donde estaba tirada.

\- Lo siento, la verdad es que causaste muchos problemas en esta ciudad y les causaste mucho dolor a las familias de esas personas. Aun asi esta fue la orden de mi ama, la que está encargada de vigilar esta ciudad, asi que no nos dejaste otra alternativa – dijo Issei con unos ojos sumamente fríos que sorprendieron a todos, aunque a Akeno le causo un cierto rubor.

De esa manera, Issei creo un círculo mágico de color azul y tamaño pequeño más o menos del tamaño de su palma y apunto con él a Viser.

 _\- jajaja nada es más divertido que ver a un demonio aparentar ser bueno antes de mi muerte – decía Viser sonriendo a pesar de su situación._

Issei la seguía mirando con ojos fríos. Fue entonces que Viser demostró que realmente podía moverse todavía lanzándose sobre Issei, dejando sorprendidos al resto del clan Gremory ya que la cantidad de daño que le habían hecho no debía permitirle moverse… aunque Issei era otra historia.

Issei no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba y sonrió un poco.

\- Muere – dijo tronando los dedos causando que una especie de vapor saliera del círculo que creo.

El vapor entro en contacto con Viser y esta noto que inmediatamente congelo la parte que había tocado. Intento retroceder pero el vapor como si tuviera radar se distribuyó rápidamente hacia donde Viser se encontraba y comenzó a congelarla lentamente ante la mirada de incredulidad de Rias, Kiba y Koneko y una mirada excitada de Akeno, quien aparentemente disfrutaba de los gritos de dolor que Viser estaba lanzando desesperadamente y se relamía la boca.

 _\- ¡GHAAAAAAAAAA!_

Al cabo de unos segundos de dolor agonizante, Viser no era nada más que una paleta helada. Issei se acercó a una distancia considerable y le miro con ojos desdeñosos.

\- Debiste pensar bien en lo que hacías – dijo mientras que cuando hablaba un poco de vapor salía de su boca debido a la temperatura que había bajado.

Issei miro detenidamente a Viser congelada y sin ningún tipo de piedad, creo otro círculo mágico igual solo que esta vez de color rojo.

\- Desaparece – fue lo último que dijo antes de lanzar una bola que parecía algo como fuego rodeado de electricidad que al impactar con la estatua de hielo causo una explosión que levando vapor, resultado de lanzar fuego al hielo.

Cuando el vapor se disipo no había ningún rastro de la estatua de hielo llamada Viser. Asi que volteo a ver sus compañeros y a su ama.

\- Lo hice, chi…¿cos? – dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza.

Notando que todos lo veían incrédulos, a excepción de Akeno. Todos tenían sus ojos bien abiertos y unas sombritas los cubrían.

\- ¡Ara ara! ¡Issei-kun estuviste estupendo! – dijo Akeno yendo a tomar del brazo a Issei.

\- G-gracias, Akeno-san – dijo Issei apenado ya que Akeno metió su brazo entre sus generosos pechos.

\- E-esto es inesperado, al parecer un sádico más se agrega al grupo – dijo Rias con una mano en la frente.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de Issei, ¿creían que era un sádico?

\- E-este, Buchou, yo no soy un sádico – dijo Issei haciendo que todos lo vieran sospechosamente.

\- No trates de negarlo, Senpai. Vimos como disfrutaste torturando a ese demonio errante – decía Koneko con un rostro sin expresión aunque levantando un poco las cejas.

\- Es verdad, Hyoudou-kun – dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Esperen, esperen yo creía que eso era lo que debía hacer para poder encajar en el grupo! ¡Me vi obligado a hacerlo! – decía Issei.

Ante eso dicho todos lo vieron con duda.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Issei? – pregunta Rias mirando como Akeno no soltaba el brazo de su peón.

\- Si, ¿acaso ustedes no la torturaron también? – decía Issei.

\- Dejando de lado a Akeno, los demás actuaron normal ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?– decía Rias mirando a sus dos siervos restantes, Kiba y Koneko.

\- A eso mismo me refiero, ¿o es que acaso los demonios no consideran que mutilar cortando una parte de su cuerpo como una tortura sádica? ¿O fracturar una pierna rompiendo un hueso con una patada? Todo eso dejándola viva y agonizando – decía Issei sus puntos para llegar a esa conclusión.

El resto lo pensó por unos segundos, pensando en sus acciones pasadas rápidamente estallaron en rubor al darse cuenta que efectivamente, eso los hacia parecer unos sádicos torturando a alguien. Incluso Rias, quien no hizo nada, pensó que era un poco sádico ver como mataban a nadie sin presentar ningún sentimiento.

\- Ara es ciertamente desafortunado pero aun asi Issei-kun estuvo muy bien – decía Akeno acercando un poco su rostro al de Issei.

\- Bu-bueno, dejando eso de lado hemos terminado el trabajo que nos encomendaron y debemos retirarnos – decía Rias un poco sonrojada cambiando el tema – Akeno, prepara el circulo – decía Rias mirando a Akeno, en verdad lo único que quería era que soltara a su peón.

\- Ara, puede hacerlo usted ¿no es verdad, Buchou? – dijo Akeno notando las segundas intenciones de Rias – O será que… ¿verme asi de cercana con Issei-kun le causa celos? Ufufu – dijo Akeno apretando el agarre de su abrazo.

Rias tuvo un tic en la ceja mientras su rostro se ponía rojo de enojo. Aun asi se controló.

\- ¡No me contradigas, Akeno! – dijo Rias haciendo una pose de enojo infantil mientras tenía sus mejillas infladas.

De manera que Akeno suspiro y a regañadientes fue a preparar el círculo de transporte. Asi que antes de irse Issei se quedó viendo las partes mutiladas de las víctimas de Viser, asi que antes de irse decidió hacer algo… junto sus manos y comenzó a decir algo similar a un pasaje budista, justo antes de terminar su recitar su pasaje sintió una fuerte jaqueca, por lo que se sostuvo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces? Un demonio no puede rezar – decía Rias con una pequeña sonrisa – Vámonos

\- Si – dijo Issei entrando al círculo.

Después de un flashazo de luz, todos desaparecieron del almacén.

 _ **Un par de días después.**_

Issei y los demás estaban en la sala del club, hoy había sido un día tranquilo, sin ninguna petición asi que todos se estaban relajando… o eso querían hacer ya que Rias estaba mirando hacia la mesa de centro mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Sobre la mesa había un tablero de ajedrez ya con varias piezas fuera de su lugar inicial. Frente a Rias estaba un Issei con un rostro serio y frio, pero con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

\- Es Jaque Mate, Buchou – decía Issei como queriendo decir que no se esforzara más en pensar su siguiente movimiento.

Rias por otra parte no reaccionaba, estaba muda, era como si el mundo se le hubiese venido encima. Un pequeño espectro color blanco salía de la boca de Rias.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun. Veo que no son solo palabras sobre eso que eres muy inteligente. Pensar que le ganarías a Buchou en tres partidas seguidas – decía Akeno poniendo una mano en su mejilla mientras sonreía.

\- ¡No puede ser! Esa era una estrategia que había planeado para usar contra _ella_ … asi que ¿Por qué? ¡Issei! ¡Vamos a tener otra…! – Rias se vio interrumpida dado que el círculo mágico que aparecía cuando había una solicitud se había activado.

Rias miro como Akeno se acercó a comprobar la petición y con magia hacia que letras aparecieran en un papel. Akeno tomo el trozo de papel y se lo llevo a Rias, quien suspiro y miro a Issei.

\- ¿Qué dices, estas de ánimo para una solicitud fácil? – decía Rias mostrándole el papel mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Issei asintió con la cabeza. De manera que se preparó rápidamente y fue a donde se encontraba el círculo mágico.

\- Bueno, hare mi mejor esfuerzo – dijo Issei sonriendo mientras veía a Rias y a Akeno que estaban fuera del círculo.

\- Contamos contigo – dijo Rias mientras le despedía con la mano.

De esa manera Issei desapareció del salón del club. Apareciendo en lo que si no se equivocaba era la entrada de una casa, lo que le extraño es el hecho de que las luces estaban completamente apagadas. Asi que miro por el pasillo y vio una tenue luz en lo que parecía ser la sala de la casa, de manera que se dirigió hacia allá. No termino ni de dar un paso cuando sus instintos de demonio reaccionaron de una manera muy similar a la vez cuando se acercó a la iglesia. Aun asi, se dirigió hacia allá solo para comprobar que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Disculpen, soy un siervo de Rias Gremory-sama. ¿Alguien de aquí convoco nuestros servicios? – decía Issei mientras se acercaba.

Llegando a la puerta un olor a sangre lo alerto. Asi que subió su guardia y entro, fue allí donde se dio cuenta que había una persona sentada en el sofá.

\- Asi que… ¿tú eres el demonio-chan al que ese hijo de puta invoco? – Issei vio que era un joven con cabello gris.

Issei solo se le quedo mirando serio y le hablo.

\- Oye… ¿tú no vives aquí verdad? ¿Dónde está la persona que vive aquí? – dijo Issei serio.

\- Asi es, yo no vivo aquí. En verdad eres muy observador Demonio-chan es una lástima que… – el joven se le quedo mirando a Issei fijamente – ¿Are? ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un maldito bishounen? En verdad esto será emocionante – decía el chico dejando su boca volar.

\- aun no me has contestado, ¿dónde está la persona que vive aquí? – decía Issei sin bajar su postura.

\- Hay que genio… si buscas a ese estúpido esta por allá – dijo señalando a algún lugar de la sala con el dedo y levantándose revelando unas ropas de sacerdote, Issei se esperaba lo peor.

Asi que siguiendo la dirección que el joven había señalado, Issei se dirigió hacia allí. Su rostro frio se descompuso por un segundo al ver que su invocador se encontraba clavado en la pared sangrando de varios puntos de su cuerpo… totalmente muerto, aunque con signos de tortura.

\- ¡infeliz! – grito Issei volviéndose hacia el joven sacerdote.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si, muy bien, muy bien! ¡Esa mirada intensa tuya está haciendo que me excite! – decía el sacerdote mientras se retorcía abrazándose a sí mismo.

Issei lo veía con cierta molestia, asi que el sacerdote dándose cuenta de eso dejo de retorcerse y lo miro.

\- Soy el padre Freed Zelzan – dijo el hombre mirando fijamente a Issei – soy un miembro de una organización a cargo de eliminar demonios de mierda… ¡como tú! – dijo Freed mientras señalaba a Issei con ambas manos en posición de pistola y guiñaba un ojo.

Issei suspiro.

\- Porque un aliado de dios haría algo como esto – decía Issei señalando el cuerpo clavado.

\- Eso es porque es un criminal – decía Freed silbando como si fuera la respuesta más normal del mundo – ¡Todos los humanos que hacen contratos con demonios de mierda como ustedes son basura! ¡No hay razón para dejarlos con vida! – decía Freed extendiendo los brazos como si estuviera a punto de recibir iluminación divina.

\- ¿No eres tú también un humano? ¿No se supone que ustedes solo matan demonios? – decía Issei serio causando que Freed soltara una carcajada.

\- ¡hahahahaha! Esto es demasiado gracioso, ¿incluso un demonio me está dando un sermón? – decía Freed cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y sosteniéndose el estómago con otra.

Aun asi rápidamente cambio su expresión a una de desagrado.

\- Escucha bien, maldito bishounen – decía Freed señalando a Issei – Ustedes los demonios se alimentan de los deseos ¿verdad? Los humanos que proveen de esa sustancia ya no son humanos – Freed se acercó al cuerpo clavado y comenzó a patearlo - ¡Por lo tanto los mato antes de que se corrompan más!... ¡ESTO ES BONDAD, AMEN! – decía Freed en un ataque de locura mientras seguía pateándolo aún más fuerte.

A Issei se le hacia la escena más desagradable y repudiable que podría haber.

\- Mejor cállate de una vez… – decía Issei con una mirada de furia apretando sus puños.

Freed sonrio desquiciadamente ante esa mirada.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Ahora prepárate, demonio bishounen-kun! ¡Ahora es un buen momento para matarte, ya me estaba cansando de dar explicaciones! – Decía Freed al momento que sacaba una pistola y lo que parecía el mango de una espada de entre su túnica – Ca-chin ¿Qué arma debería usar para matarte? ¿Debería llenarte de hoyos o debería rebanar esa bonita cara? – decía Freed lamiendo el cañón de su pistola.

Issei se puso en guardia sin decir nada, haciendo que Freed se molestara.

\- ¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Te había dado a escoger pero dado que no lo haces lo hare yo!... ¡y he decidido que usare ambas, ¿estas feliz, verdad? Freed-sama te dará un servicio especial! – dijo Freed lanzándose al ataque rápidamente de un salto.

Cuando estaba en el aire, Issei pudo notar que el mango de la espada que tenía Freed ahora tenía una hoja que al parecer era de Luz sólida, según lo que le había dicho Rias era demasiado peligroso para un demonio ser herido por la luz asi que debía tener cuidado. Obviamente esa velocidad no era nada para Issei quien con unos simples movimientos esquivo una bala y un estoque que Freed le había lanzado.

\- Hablas mucho para ser tan débil – decía Issei mirándolo por encima del hombro.

\- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡De seguro debiste de haber tenido suerte, es imposible que un demonio de mierda como tu esquive mis ataques! – decía Freed cargando contra Issei una vez más.

Esta vez Issei se quedó parado y creo una barrera de energía que reboto la bala y detuvo la estocada de Freed.

\- Al parecer eres algo más que un rostro bonito… ¡Eso solo lo hace más excitante! – decía Freed comenzando a golpear la barrera con su espada sin un resultado visible.

\- Tsk – Freed chasque la lengua - ¡Eres un tramposo! – dijo Freed con voz infantil señalando a Issei.

En eso ocurrio algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Una joven entra a la casa.

\- Padre Freed ¿Qué ocurre escuche mucho ruid..? – la chica enmudeció al ver el cadáver clavado.

\- ¿Asia-san? – Issei estaba sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba esa chica.

\- ¿Issei-san? - dijo Asia confundida de ver a Issei en ese lugar.

Freed vio como ambos se quedaron sorprendidos y le hablo a Asia.

\- ¿Mmmmm? ¿Asia-chan conoce a este demonio de mierda? Lo que es más, ¿Qué paso con la barrera que se supone que ibas a levantar?

Asia ignoro a Freed debido a lo que había dicho al principio.

\- ¡N-no, no puede ser! ¿Issei-san es un demonio? – decía Asia sorprendida cubriéndose la boca.

Issei solo podía agacharse al sentirse culpable.

\- ¡Asi que es cierto y Asia-chan conoce a esta mierda! – decía Freed estallando de risa… una molesta risa.

Issei solo lo podía ver con odio.

\- ¿E-entonces es verdad? – pregunta Asia.

\- Nunca fue mi intención mentirte… - dijo Issei mirando a otro lado.

\- ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡No le creas Asia-chan las mierdas como él solo saben hacer eso…MENTIR! – decía Freed volviendo a atacar a Issei solo para que sus ataques volvieran a ser repelidos.

Viendo que la barrera continuaba donde estaba Freed vuelve a chasquear la lengua… aunque su furia lo cegó e hizo que atacara con aun más brutalidad la barrera, lanzaba estoques y balas a discreción.

Asia por otra parte estaba sorprendida, eso era lo último que se esperaba de alguien bueno como Issei. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, no sabía que pensar. En uno de los ataques de Freed disparo causando que la bala rebotara, no sería un problema para Issei si no fuera porque por el ángulo la bala rozo el brazo de Asia.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – grito ella al sentir como la bala, aunque solo la rozara le causaba un gran dolor.

\- ¡Asia-san!

Ese hecho preocupo a Issei que se desconcentro un momento que Freed aprovecho para atacar con todas sus fuerzas la barrera logrando romperla y dispararle en el estómago a Issei.

\- ¡kuh! – Issei quejo y a la vez se enojó al ver que había bajado la guardia.

\- ¡¿El demonio bishounen-kun está molesto porque lo lastime?! – Decía desquiciadamente Freed – ¡No te preocupes, como soy tan buen chico… Voy a hacer que dejes de sentir dolor! –dijo Freed levantado su espada.

Issei intento moverse pero la bala con la que le disparo Freed al parecer no era una normal ya que sus reflejos y su cuerpo no respondían, incluso había escupido sangre al intentar moverse, asi que aceptando su destino cerro los ojos esperando la estocada, solo sintiéndose mal por dejar a sus padres solos. Cuando creyó que todo estaba decidido ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba, Asia se interpuso entre él y Freed. Freed se dio cuenta y contrajo un poco su brazo para evitar que la estocada cortara a Asia, aun asi no pudo evitar rasgar la ropa de la monja.

\- ¡Oye, eso fue peligroso! ¡Casi te corto a la mitad! ¿Por qué no te has largado a crear la barrera? – decía Freed.

\- ¡Por favor, no lastime a Issei-san, padre Freed! – decía Asia mirando a Freed.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡Este maldito bishounen es un demonio y como es un demonio es mi obligación mandarlo al infierno! – gritaba Freed.

\- ¡Aun entre los demonios hay gente buena, por favor, perdónelo Padre Freed! – decía Asia poniéndose frente a Issei con los brazos abiertos protegiéndolo.

Freed volteo a ver a Asia con cara de exasperación.

\- ¡No hay manera de que eso suceda, Idiota! – decía Freed gritándole en la cara a Asia.

Aun asi Asia no se echó para atrás y sorprendentemente también levanto la voz.

\- ¡Yo también creía eso hasta que conocí a Issei-san! ¡Incluso si es un demonio, Issei-san sigue siendo Issei-san! ¡Matar personas es imperdonable! ¡Esto!…. ¡El señor no permitiría esto! – Gritaba Asia con ojos lagrimosos.

Aun asi, mientras Asia gritaba la poca paciencia que Freed tenía termino y estallo en contra de ella por interrumpir su "ejecución" y por desafiarlo. Asi que con la empuñadura de la pisto le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que su mejilla sangrara, incluso tenia sangre en la boca.

\- ¡Asia-san! – Issei grito – Maldito… - Issei hablo con voz baja mientras sentía su sangre hervir en cólera hacia Freed.

-¡Luego me encargare de ti, demonio de mierda! – decía Freed dirigiéndose a donde Asia - El Jefe dijo que no te matara… Asi que mientras no te mate, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Algo similar a una violación estará bien, verdad? – dijo Freed a la hora de tomar a Asia del suelo mientras se recuperaba y abría sus ropas rasgadas mostrando sus senos.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir Asia recuperándose del cachazo que le había dado Freed.

En eso un viento extremadamente fuerte azoto el lugar y Freed fue lanzado hasta que se estrelló con fuerza en una pared. Asia que comenzaba a ver lucidamente pudo enfocar la vista en un Issei recuperado que estaba apuntando con una mano mientras tenía un círculo mágico de color blanco frente a él

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocar la con tus sucias manos! ¡Ella no es alguien que una basura como tú pueda tocar como si nada! – decía Issei furioso.

Aun asi, Freed se levantó rápidamente, aunque un poco aturdido.

\- ¡Eso dolió, Maldito bastardo! ¡Debió haberme encargado de ti primero! – Gritaba Freed – Aunque eso es algo que voy a arreglar ahora mismo… ¡y ahora te matare lentamente! – decía Freed lanzándose al ataque.

Justo cuando Issei lo iba a atacar ambos pudieron ver como rápidamente se formaba un círculo mágico que Issei reconoció como el círculo del clan Gremory y del cual una sombra salía a una velocidad extraordinaria bloqueando el corte lanzado por Freed.

\- Hemos venido a ayudar, Hyoudou-kun – decía Kiba quien era el que había salido del círculo y había bloqueado el ataque con su propia espada.

\- Ara, esto se ve muy mal – decía Akeno cubriéndose la boca.

\- Sacerdote – fue lo único que dijo Koneko al ver a Freed.

\- ¡Chicos! – Issei hablo con sorpresa.

\- Solo déjanos esto a nosotros, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno algo excitada.

Issei solo la vio con un rostro algo asustado ya que había notado que entro de lleno en su modo Sádico e incluso decía en voz baja "¿Cómo debería tratar con este? Ufufu" a lo que Issei solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aun asi Freed aprovecho la situación y trato de atacar, aun asi la reacción de Kiba fue instantánea.

\- Atacando asi… simplemente no conoces la caballerosidad ¿no es asi? – decía Kiba.

\- ¿tengo que presentarme de nuevo? ¿Por qué mejor no se lo preguntas al otro maldito demonio Bishounen antes de que lo mate? Hazlo rápido antes de que lo haga – decía Freed sacando la lengua.

\- ¡No puedo dejar que mates a Hyoudou-kun en un lugar como este! – decía Kiba lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¡¿Oya?! ¿Ustedes son de los que batean al otro lado? ¿Quién va Arriba y quien va abajo? – decía Freed chocando espadas con Kiba.

\- Que boca tan vulgar, ¿eres un exorcista errante? – decía Kiba apuntándole con su espada.

\- ¡¿Y QUE IMPORTA SI SOY UN ERRANTE?! ¡SI PUEDO MATAR A TODOS LOS DEMONIOS DE MIERDA BAJO EL CUIDADO DE UN ANGEL CAIDO-SAMA ENTONCES ESTARE SATISFECHO! – decía Freed con voz desquiciada.

\- Cazar demonios con fervor y emoción hace que los exorcistas sean expulsados de la iglesia, parece que eres peligroso para nuestra especie – decía Akeno mirando con cierta molestia a Freed.

Freed suspiro y comenzó a hurgarse los oídos ante esa declaración.

\- No tiene sentido discutir sobre eso con seres de mierda como ustedes – dijo Freed mirando con molestia a Akeno.

\- Incluso nosotros tenemos reglas – decía Akeno con una mirada severa.

\- ¡Oooooh! ¡La mirada candente de la demonio Onee-san me está calentando, ese instinto asesino incluso me está poniendo duro! – exclamaba Freed poniendo sus manos en las mejillas como colegiala ante la mirada de desagrado de todos.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Debería volverte cenizas? – se escuchó una voz extra muy conocida por los demonios.

Haciendo su imponente entrada una pelirroja le hablaba a Freed quien se le quedo viendo con molestia.

\- Aparecen unos tras otros… son como una plaga de cucarachas. ¡Bien, los matare a todos asi que hagan una fila! – dijo Freed con una voz molesta a los oídos.

Rias solo le dirigió una mirada seria y después nota que Issei estaba usando magia para curar una herida que tenía en el abdomen.

\- Lo siento, Issei, no contaba con que apareciera un exorcista aquí ¿estas herido? – dijo Rias yendo al lado de Issei para ayudarlo apoyándolo en sus hombros.

\- Lo siento, me dispararon cuando baje mi guardia. También es malo que mi magia curativa no sea tan efectiva, lo siento de verdad – dijo Issei mientras sonreía amargamente, aunque también en ocasiones le dirigía miradas llenas de furia a Freed.

Rias por el contrario al ver a Issei tratando de sanar su herida se agacho haciendo que sus ojos se cubrieran con una sombra.

\- Asi que te has divertido con mi lindo siervo – dijo Rias con una ira silenciosa que iba peligrosamente dirigida a Freed.

\- Sí, sí. Planeaba rebanarla y poner su cabeza en una estaca, pero aparecieron estos demonios de mierda y… - Freed no termino de hablar ya que a su lado paso una esfera de energía carmesí con negro que destruyó por completo la pared detrás de él.

\- No perdonare a nadie que lastime a mis lindos siervos… en especial a alguien vulgar como tú – dijo Rias aun apuntando con su mano.

A pesar de su intento de intimidación, todos se dieron cuenta que Freed veía a lo lejos en el cielo y también notaron la presencia de ángeles caídos acercándose.

\- Los ángeles caídos se acercan – dijo Akeno.

Rias chasqueo la lengua y se dispuso a crear un círculo mágico para retirarse.

\- Buchou, llevémonos a esa chica también – dijo Issei abogando por la seguridad de Asia.

\- Eso no es posible, solo los demonios de mi clan pueden transportase con este círculo – decía Rias mientras metía a Issei en el círculo.

\- ¡Yo no puedo simplemente abandonarla! – grito Issei revolviéndose para soltarse del agarre de Rias.

\- ¡Issei, tienes que entender que ella es el enemigo también! – dijo Rias conteniéndolo con ayuda de Kiba.

\- ¡Aun asi ella me protegió… ella es mi amiga! – grito Issei.

Al ver que no había alternativa, Kiba decidió golpear a Issei en la nuca.

\- ¡Lo siento, Hyoudou-kun! – dijo Kiba cerrando los ojos ya que eso era algo que realmente no quería hacer.

\- Es mejor asi, si se queda aquí es muy probable que muera – dijo Rias consintiendo la acción de su caballero.

\- ¡As..ia! – fue lo último que pudo decir Issei mientras extendía su mano a la monja mientras su vista se nublaba.

\- ¡No los dejare escapar! – grito Freed pero al instante un sofá le cayó encima, quien se lo había lanzado fue Koneko y después entro rápidamente al círculo que habían preparado.

\- Issei-san… volvámonos a ver – Asia alcanzo a decir con una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Eso fue lo último que Issei pudo escuchar antes de que su vista se tornara completamente oscura y el círculo de transporte comenzara a hacerlos desaparecer de donde se encontraban.

De esa forma termino ese incidente…

Al día siguiente el sol amenazaba con salir y un nuevo día comenzaba, en una casa que no era muy grande como para ser una mansión pero tampoco era pequeña como para llamarla una casa normal, nos enfocamos en el letrero que hay en la puerta en el cual está escrito "Hyoudou" referencia al apellido de la familia que habita allí. Asi es, es la casa de Issei.

En el cuarto de Issei podemos ver como un bulto se remueve en la cama entre las sabanas, este levanta el torso solo para muestras a nadie más que Issei quien se levantó bruscamente. Al hacerlo de esa manera le causo una pequeña jaqueca que le molesto e hizo que se cubriera el rostro.

\- ¡¿Que demonios paso ayer…?! – dijo sintiendo como si un camión le hubiese pasado encima.

Él ya había escuchado de esos síntomas, ya que su padre se ponía asi cuando se le pasaban un poco las copas, pero era extraño que alguien que no había tomado en su vida tuviera esos síntomas, asi que recordó todo lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cabeza para jalar su cabello en impotencia.

\- ¡Maldición…! – decía quedamente.

Por otro lado.

\- Si sigues jalando de esa manera arrancaras todo tu cabello… eso sería una pena ya que tienes un hermoso cabello – se escuchó una voz que él conocía.

\- ¿Buchou? – dijo Issei mirando lentamente a la dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

\- Buenos días – dijo Rias bostezando.

Issei se le quedo viendo con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus ojos, no solo por el hecho de que la encontró en su cama sino que también estaba desnuda, pero fijándose bien él también lo estaba. Asi que usando todo su potencial cerebral para no hacer ni un alboroto ni un ridículo, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Q-que es lo que hace aquí Buchou? Y también ¿Por qué esta desnuda? – le pregunta Issei.

\- ¿Qué paso, ya lo olvidaste? – dijo Rias con una voz traviesa y seductora.

Issei se tensó notablemente y volteo a mirarla con un rostro entre sorprendido y asustado.

\- No te preocupes, no es lo que estás pensando – dijo Rias sonriendo al ver que su broma había resultado como quiso – No te preocupes, sigo siendo virgen. Estoy desnuda ya que no puedo dormir con ropa – dijo Rias.

Issei suspiro.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias.

Rias le miro fijo a Issei ya que este parecía incomodo con ella desnuda, cosa que se le hizo adorable, asi que justo antes de que ella le gastase una segunda broma se escuchó una voz que puso a ambos alerta.

\- Issei, ¿Aun no te has ido? – Se escuchó la voz de la madre de Issei detrás de la puerta. Causando que Issei entrara en un estado de pánico.

\- S-sí, mamá, aún estoy aquí – dijo Issei mientras le hacía señas a Rias para que guardara silencio.

Cabe mencionar que la situación se le estaba haciendo muy graciosa a la pelirroja quien asintió mientras contenía sus ganas de reír.

\- ¿Issei? Esto es raro, siempre estas despierto a esta hora, ¿en verdad estas bien? Si no es asi puedo tomarme el día libre para cuidarte ¿sabes? También puedo avisar a la academia que no te presentaras hoy – dijo su madre detrás de la puerta.

\- N-no es necesario, mejor dicho creo que me preparare para salir rápido ¿papá ya fue al trabajo? – dijo Issei.

La madre de Issei tomo el pomo de la puerta indicando que iba a abrirla, haciendo que Issei se pusiera pálido he intentara ocultar a Rias.

\- ¿En serio? No te oyes normal, además tu padre hoy tiene el día lib… – dijo su madre abriendo la puerta mostrando a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro con cara de preocupación solo para encontrar a su hijo en la cama desnudo tomando por los hombros a una hermosísima chica pelirroja que la saludo al verla – To-tomate tu tiempo para prepararte – dijo su madre con rostro sorprendido y voz de robot cerrando la puerta.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta a Issei parecía que se le escapaba el alma por la boca mientras escuchaba como su madre bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Querido! ¡Querido! ¡Vamos a ser abuelos! – se escuchó la voz de alegría de la madre de Issei hablándole a su esposo.

\- ¿Qué paso, cariño? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – se escuchó la voz del que al parecer era el padre de Issei.

\- ¡Issei… nuestro bebé estaba con una chica muy bonita que al parecer es extranjera en la cama! ¡Y creo que estaban haciendo "eso"! – dijo su madre.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡No esperaba menos de mi cachorro! – se escuchaba la voz de júbilo de su padre.

Issei que escuchaba esa conversación desde arriba estaba completamente avergonzado con el rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas mientras le decía a Rias repetidamente "Lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento Lo siento, lo siento Lo siento, lo siento". Rias por otro lado encontraba más que divertida la situación asi que se levantó sin importarle que Issei la viera.

\- Esto… Buchou, no haga eso por favor, puedo ver todo – dijo Issei desviando la mirada.

\- No hay problema, mientras seas tú no me importa si miras todo lo que quieras, por cierto ¿tu familia es muy activa por las mañanas no es asi? – Dijo Rias para después volver a sonreír traviesamente – además… yo también tengo una buena vista. Eso es lo que alguien llamaría "bien equipado" ¿verdad? – dijo Rias con un tono travieso aunque con muy poco rubor en las mejillas.

Rias no mentía para nada, el cuerpo de Issei estaba muy bien definido, hasta parecía un modelo de revista de fitness. Cualquier mujer se deleitaría con ese físico y ella por muy hermosa que fuera no era la excepción.

Issei se miró a sí mismo y recordó que estaba completamente desnudo, asi que tomando sus bóxeres más cercanos se los puso a velocidad record.

\- He notado que miras en ocasiones los pechos de Akeno y ella me comento que a veces miras fugazmente los míos, ¿tienes un fetiche por los pechos? – comento Rias buscando su ropa.

Issei por otro lado ya se había puesto los pantalones y la veía con la boca abierta, ¿se dieron cuenta?

\- ¡Lo siento mucho! – dijo Issei bajando la cabeza.

Rias lo vio sorprendida por unos segundos.

\- No me importa… de hecho a Akeno tampoco, ya estamos acostumbradas a recibir ese tipo de miradas, además de que tú eres algo tierno cuando lo hacer lleno de vergüenza después de hacerlo – dijo Rias sonriendo ya que cuando lo descubría el daba un vistazo fugas y después parecía que se reprendía mentalmente. Además de que Rias no sentía malicia, si no más bien cierta curiosidad.

Issei suspiro pero eso no hacía que su vergüenza disminuyera.

\- Por cierto, la razón por la que estábamos desnudos es porque pase la noche curándote – dijo Rias cambiando de tema al momento que subía sus pantis.

\- Ya veo, asi que esa es la razón. Ya me preguntaba yo porque no sentía ningún dolor a pesar de que no pude terminar de curarme ayer – dijo Issei mirando su estómago donde ni siquiera una cicatriz había.

\- ¿Estas molesto por lo que Yuto hizo? Te lo pido, no te enojes con él. Es lo único que podía hacer si quería salvarte – dijo Rias mirando seria a Issei con el sostén a medio poner.

Issei también le miro serio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón – dijo suspirando y desviando la mirada ya que se sentía tentado a mirar los pechos de Rias – Ahora que lo pienso bien estaba en desventaja (en su cabeza escuchaba a Ddraig diciendo que no era cierto) y también no fue su culpa – dijo Issei mirando de nuevo a Rias quien le había pedido ayuda para abrochar su sostén por detrás.

\- Me alegra que pienses asi, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso para que te pasara eso? – dijo Rias.

\- Fue mi culpa… - dijo Issei confundiendo a Rias asi que decidió explicar – Debido a que no estoy acostumbrado a luchar en grupo fui descuidado de mi entorno y baje la guardia – dijo Issei mirando con enojo su puño – pero le juro que eso nunca volverá a pasar – dijo con ojos decididos mientras veía como Rias abotonaba su blusa.

Rias sonrió y le tomo de la mejilla mientras se veían a los ojos.

\- Está bien, haz eso… la verdad no me gustaría perderte, ¿sabes? – dijo Rias mientras lo veía con una mirada cálida.

Mientas Issei la veía sonrojado a los ojos y asentía sin decir nada. Una vez que terminaron de arreglarse, ambos salieron de la habitación. Era temprano asi Issei a pesar de sus intentos por escapar de casa con Rias sin decir nada ni hacer ruido tuvo que aceptar la invitación a desayunar con sus padres al ser interceptado por su madre en plena misión fuga. Y asi es como tenemos esta escena…

\- ¡hahahaha! – Se escuchaba la risa alegre del padre de Issei – ¡Se lo aseguro Gremory-san, no pudo haber escogido a alguien mejor que mi chico para salir! ¡Y tú también hijo, tienes muy buen ojo para las mujeres esta chica es una preciosidad igual a tu madre! – decía el padre.

\- ¡Ara, exageras las cosas querido, Rias-san es mucho más hermosa que yo incluso en mis mejores años! – decía la madre de Issei.

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Tú rivalizarías con ella, eso te lo aseguro! – decía su padre.

\- ¡Ya les dije que no es eso! – decía Issei.

Rias por otra parte solo sonreía amargamente a los comentarios de los padres de Issei y también por el hecho de que cuando trataban de explicar ellos los ignoraban o simplemente cambiaban a temas sobre cuando iría Issei a hablar con los padres de Rias o si habían pensado nombres de bebes, asi que ambos chicos se dieron por vencidos a la hora de dar explicaciones. Terminaron el desayuno y salieron rápidamente de la casa dirigiéndose a la Academia.

\- Lo siento por tener unos padres así – dijo Issei desanimados.

\- No te preocupes, es más creo que te entiendo un poco – dijo Rias recordando a sus padres.

\- ¿Sus padres son iguales, Buchou? – pregunta Issei.

\- En cierta forma… por cierto, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres? Tu casa es bastante amplia y puedo ver que hay buenos decorados, claro si es que puedo saberlo – dijo Rias sonriendo amargamente.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Issei sonriendo – bueno… papá trabaja en la oficina de una de las empresas del centro, tiene un puesto Medio/Alto – pongan imagen del papá de Issei versión mejorada sonriendo mientras levanta el pulgar – ya que solo el gerente general le puede dar órdenes. Por otra parte mamá es una diseñadora de una de las tiendas de Miyake – dijo Issei como si nada mientras la imagen de su madre viendo telas y modelos pasaba por su mente. (N/A: Miyake es un famoso diseñador de modas de Japón)

Mientras tanto Rias detuvo su paso mientras lo miraba con sorpresa, no cabía duda de que había encontrado la razón por la que Issei es talentoso.

\- Bromeas, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

Incluso ella sabía que trabajar en el centro era un logro debido a la competitividad que había y su padre tenía un puesto gerencial, mientras que su madre tenía un empleo junto con uno de los más grandes diseñadores japoneses.

\- Si lo dices por mi madre… no miento, en verdad trabaja con él – dice Issei como si el empleo de su padre no fuera de sorprender.

\- Lo decía por ambos…

Ambos iban conversando hasta que Rias tomo de nuevo el tema del incidente del día anterior.

\- Issei, sé que no te lo tengo que repetir, pero creo que es mejor que dejes de pensar en salvar a esa monja, eso solo puede traernos problemas – dijo la pelirroja seria.

\- Eso… es algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar… ella… ella es alguien tan inocente y buena que no puedo imaginarla siendo maltratada por bastardos como el de ayer. Pero también es cierto que no puedo causarle más problemas de los que ya le cause. También está el hecho de que me detesto por ser capaz de hacer algo y no lo hice por no ser consciente de mis alrededores – Issei hablaba sobre lo que pensaba del asunto haciendo que Rias sonriera.

\- Está bien mientras lo entiendas – dijo la chica.

De ese modo se dirigían a la academia, lo que no esperaron fue que…

\- ¡N-no puede seeeeer! – se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de altos decibeles a su paso.

\- ¡Hyoudou-kun… Hyoudou-kun y Rias-senpai… Hyoudou… Hyoudou-kun y Rias-senpai! – decían unas que parecían grabadoras con la cinta trabada.

\- ¡Noooooooooooooo! – otras simplemente lo negaban.

\- Noo, aunque me duela aceptarlo creo que son la pareja ideal y hacen una pareja hermosa. No creo que haya alguien más apto para Rias-senpai que Hyoudou-kun y lo mismo de Hyoudou-kun con Rias-senpai. Aun asi es dolorosoooooo – decían algunas chicas llorando.

Algunas incluso habían sacado objetos punzocortantes que llevaban en sus bolsos y estaban haciendo amague de cortarse las venas mientras eran detenidas por sus amigas.

\- Eres bastante popular – decía Rias con sarcasmo.

\- Usted también lo es – contesto Issei con cansancio.

De esa manera y bajo la mirada inquisidora de todas las alumnas y las miradas de odio dirigidas por parte de los chicos dirigidas a Issei. Los dos sabían que esos rumores se iban a esparcir por la escuela pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, asi que se resignaron a pasar por eso durante un tiempo. Pasaron las clases y en la hora del club todo transcurrió de manera normal a pesar de que Kiba se disculpó con Issei este negó y fue el quien se disculpó con todos, cosa que tranquilizo a Rias.

 _ **Un par de días después…**_

Tal y como lo esperaban los rumores sobre Issei y Rias continuaban y no veían para cuando terminaran pero aun asi Issei caminaba pensativo, Rias al ver que no llegaban solicitudes decidió que se tomaran el día libre, aunque la verdad estaba un poco preocupada por Issei ya que después del incidente con el Exorcista Errante y la monja Issei siempre se veía preocupado, aunque no dejaba que eso afectara su trabajo aun asi ella lo podía notar. El que su siervo quisiera salvar a alguien que es técnicamente su enemigo la preocupaba.

Por otro lado Issei se la pasaba pensando en que tan patético era, durante ese incidente no solo bajo la guardia en un momento crítico sino la chica lo protegió a él y este no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla a ella. Se sentía de lo más inútil, algo que nunca le había pasado. Asi que sin poder sacarse eso de la mente caminaba sin rumbo fijo para poder refrescar la mente, aunque solo podía pensar en que no podía volverla a ver… y como si los astros se alinearan y las estrellas le concedieran un deseo sus ojos vieron un destellante cabello rubio justo en el sitio donde conoció a la rubia, Issei puso una mirada seria y pensó que había visto un espejismo pero al momento de parpadear un poco y enfocar la vista en la figura que tenía al frente no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría y dirigirse corriendo a donde estaba esa persona.

\- ¡Asia-san! – grito el chico llamando la atención de varias personas que iban pasando por allí.

Aun asi a él no le importo y siguió su camino.

\- ¡¿EH?! ¿Issei-san? – decía la chica sorprendida de verlo allí.

Issei fue llego hasta donde estaba ella y se sonrió.

\- ¿Qué alivio que estés bien? – Dijo Issei suspirando mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho para enfatizar su preocupación - ¿Qué paso con ese maldito lunático? – decía Issei viendo como Asia se ponía tensa.

\- D-después de lo ocurrido el padre Freed fue revocado de su acción y yo fui separada de formar un grupo con él – dijo Asia retorciéndose.

\- ¿Entonces ya no estarás junto con él? – Issei vio como Asia asentía con rubor en sus mejillas – bueno, eso me tranquiliza bastante. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Issei.

Asia se tensó aún más.

\- Co-como llevo mucho tiempo en esta ciudad y no había salido más que con el padre Freed me dieron permiso de salir a pasear – respondió Asia mirando a otro lado causando que Issei sospechara algo.

\- Ya veo, bueno mientras que estés bien no importa lo demás – decía Issei sonriendo.

Ante esas palabras Asia le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Ya que estas aquí, permíteme ayudarte a mostraste la ciudad e invitarte algo mientras, en agradecimiento por haberme ayudado – decía Issei.

\- ¡No! – Dijo Asia gritando para poco tiempo darse cuenta de lo que hizo – No tienes que hacerlo – dijo quedamente.

Issei la miro sorprendido por unos instantes para después verla con cierta sospecha, aun asi Issei compuso su rostro para poner su usual mirada tranquila y le volvió a hablar.

\- Insisto, esa vez me ayudaste mucho asi que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – dijo Issei tendiéndole la mano.

Asia al verlo insistente dirige su mano dudosa para sostener la mano de Issei quien cuando la mano de Asia estaba apenas a unos centímetros la tomo rápidamente para quitarle todas las dudas de encima.

\- Vamos, Asia-san – dijo Issei jalándola.

\- Aaaau, cuento contigo Issei-san – dijo Asia dejándose ser arrastrada por Issei.

Mientras se iban se escuchó el ruido de un estomago hambriento… Issei volteo a ver hacia dónde provino en sonido y se topó con el rostro sonrojado de Asia quien se revolvía apenada.

Asi que de esa manera llegamos a donde estamos ahora, un establecimiento de comida rápida que en la entrada tiene a un payaso de cabello rizado color rojo y todos los productos tienen una "M" amarilla. Issei había invitado a Asia a un Mc Donald debido a que era el sitio más cercano que había para comer, aunque parecía que Asia estaba en un predicamento teniendo frente a ella una Big Mac.

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunta Issei acomodando la suya para poderla comer.

\- E-esto, ¿no hay ningún chuchillo o tenedor por aquí? – pregunta Asia causando que Issei por poco y suelte una carcajada.

Issei la miro y le explico.

\- Para comer esto tienes que comer con las manos… Asi – dijo Issei mostrándole mientras daba una buena mordida a su hamburguesa.

Asia lo miro sorprendida, pero aun asi su hambre causo que acomodara su hamburguesa como lo había hecho Issei y le dirigiera una mirada tímida al chico. Asia pareció recordar algo y volvió a dejar la hamburguesa en la bandeja.

\- ¿Paso algo? – dijo Issei.

\- No, nada. Es solo que se me olvido rezar – dijo Asia sacando la lengua.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a rezar Issei la detuvo.

\- Eso es mala idea, Asia-san – dijo Issei mirándola con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Porque? Oh ya entiendo – dijo la monja desistiendo.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Issei antes de seguir comiendo.

Esta vez Asia tomo la hamburguesa y dándole una buena mordida.

\- Es delicioso… Las hamburguesas son verdaderamente deliciosas – dijo Asia mientras seguía comiendo alegremente.

\- Asi que Asia-san, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunta Issei viéndola comer.

\- A decir verdad he tenido curiosidad de varios lugares desde que llegue, sitios como ese – dijo Asia señalando un local con varias máquinas al frente.

\- Bueno pues vamos a hacer muchas cosas hoy – dijo Issei con una sonrisa viendo como Asia asentía con la cabeza tímidamente.

De esa manera su "cita" fue ir al Árcade, donde Issei logro conseguirle un peluche en una de las grúas, de allí fueron a ver ropa, y por ultimo entraron en una tienda de disfraces donde una de las empleadas prácticamente los obligo a hacer una pasarela de cosplay, siendo ambos visualmente atractivos para el sexo opuesto esto causo una euforia sin igual en dicha tienda, donde Issei tuvo suerte de no salir violado por las mujeres a su alrededor ya lo veían con lujuria cuando salió disfrazado de un piloto de Evangelion con ese traje ajustado.

\- Asia-san, ¿Qué te parece si vamos hacia allá? – dijo Issei señalando una cabina de fotos.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Issei-san? – pregunta al no saber que era.

\- No te preocupes por eso, es para que tengamos un buen recuerdo de esta salida ya que no sabemos si se puede volver a repetir – dijo Issei jalando a Asia quien al escuchar la razón fue encantada.

De esa manera cuando salieron, a ambos de nuevo les había dado hambre asi que pasaron por unas crepas en el parque. En cierta parte del parque Asia tropezó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo para no caerse, cosa que consiguió pero como estaba a punto de dar una mordida a la crepa toda la crema que tenía quedo embarrada en toda su cara, cosa que hizo a Issei reír.

\- ¡Moou! ¡No te rías, Issei-san! – dijo Asia mientras hacia un puchero que causo el efecto contrario a lo que ella quería.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Lo siento… en verdad lo siento! – decía Issei sin dejar de reír hasta que - ¡Ouch! – dijo Issei al presionarse un poco el estómago.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Asia con preocupación.

\- Si, la verdad es que aunque me haya curado la herida que me hizo tu loco compañero, aun siento algo de dolor cuando hago cierto esfuerzo – dijo Issei.

\- Perdóname por eso – dijo Asia al momento que se agachaba un poco y ponía sus manos en el abdomen de Issei.

Mientras Issei la miraba con confusión una luz tenue de color verde seguida de un reconfortante calor hizo que dejara de sentir hasta la más mínima molestia. Por otra parte Asia se avergonzó cuando noto que estaba tocando el abdomen de Issei, el que para su impresión era bastante duro y tonificado a pesar de tocarlo por encima de las ropas.

\- ¡Genial! ¡No siento ninguna molestia! ¿Se debe a tu Sacred Gear? – dijo Issei preguntándole.

\- Si, es un Sacred Gear algo peculiar – dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¡El poder de Asia-san es increíble, puede curar incluso a demonios como yo! – dijo Issei emocionado.

Por otra parte las alabanzas de Issei causaron el efecto contrario en Asia quien puso una cara de tristeza e Issei lo noto.

\- Lo siento… ¿dije algo maleducado? – pregunta Issei angustiado.

\- No, Issei-san no ha hecho algo malo… es solo que recuerdo cosas – dijo Asia como recordando algo – Después de nacer mis padres me abandonaron y el orfanato de la iglesia me acogió… cuando recibí este poder recién había cumplido Ocho años después de que la iglesia se dio cuenta de mi poder comencé a ser tratada como una Santa…

Issei la escuchaba atentamente, aunque realmente eso no le sorprendía mucho ya que era una chica bastante inocente y pura.

Asia seguía con su relato…

\- Yo use este poder para curar a muchas personas… los rumores comenzaron a expandirse asi que la gente llegaba a montones y la iglesia me guardaba bajo mucho cuidado y me trataban muy bien… en verdad estaba muy agradecida por este poder, pero desde que fui llamada "santa" la gente comenzó a alejarse de mí y yo comencé a sentirme sola – dijo Asia.

Issei por otro lado la comprendió un poco… él al ser llamado un genio y ser considerado "atractivo" por el sexo femenino le era difícil hacer una amistad verdadera, no podía evitar sentirse solo a veces.

\- Pero un día… conocí a un demonio herido mortalmente por un exorcista yo use mi poder para curarlo y… ese demonio mato al exorcista y huyo – dijo Asia triste.

Mientras tanto Issei sabía más o menos por donde iba el asunto.

\- Cometí el gran pecado de salvar a un demonio y las personas que me llamaban Santa y me adoraban comenzaron a llamarme Demonio y me odiaban. Después fui expulsada de la iglesia – dijo Asia comenzando a derramar lágrimas al punto que se caían al suelo.

\- ¿Es por eso que ahora estas con los caídos? – pregunta Issei mientras veía como Asia lloraba cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

\- Sí, una ángel caído me encontró y me tomo – respondió Asia – Aunque ahora han llegado más y las cosas se están poniendo muy malas para ella – dijo Asia sorprendiendo a Issei – Issei-san, yo siempre desee tener amigos, salir con ellos como la gente normal pero…

\- ¡Yo seré tu amigo! – dijo Issei sin dejarla terminar.

\- ¿ser mi amigo? – pregunta Asia impresionada.

\- ¡Si y saldremos miles de veces como hoy lo hicimos! – dijo Issei con voz ferviente.

\- Issei-san… - Asia se tapaba la boca tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

\- Eso no puede ser posible – una voz de hombre maduro se escuchó en el lugar haciendo que Asia voltease a todos lados sin poder encontrarlo.

Aun asi Issei no se sorprendió y con toda la serenidad del mundo volteo a ver hacia arriba.

\- Asi que al fin te dignaste a salir, ¿eres tú la razón por la que Asia-san estaba tan nerviosa mientras estaba de paseo? – pregunta Issei viendo al hombre que estaba parado sobre una lámpara del parque.

A simple vista era un hombre de mediana edad quien vestía una gabardina y un sombrero.

\- ¿Dices que supiste todo el tiempo que los estaba siguiendo? – pregunta el hombre sarcástico.

\- Asi es, es difícil pasar desapercibida tanta hostilidad y un aura tan oscura – dijo Issei mirándolo serio mientras le regresaba el sarcasmo.

\- ¡Ja! Solo estas fanfarroneando pero de ser asi… – el hombre salto al tiempo que unas alas con plumas de color negro aparecían en su espalda le ayudaban a aterrizar suavemente.

\- ¡Donasheek-sama! – dijo Asia sorprendida.

\- Causas muchos problemas, maldita monja – dijo Donasheek mirando a Asia con desagrado para después sonreír malévolamente – No te preocupes, tus beneficiarias están recibiendo lo que se merecen – sonrió aún más al ver que Asia entraba en pánico.

\- ¡Por favor, no le hagan nada malo a Raynare-san ni a Kalawarner-san! – dijo Asia rogando a punto de llorar.

El nombre de Raynare sorprendió a Issei ya que no se esperó que el ángel caído que recogió a Asia fuera ella, aunque lo cierto es que lo había sospechado.

\- Ella tiene lo que se merece, primero trata de informar a Azazel que ese tipo con el que estas no es de peligro y quería pedirle que lo dejáramos en paz ya que por su culpa había sido convencido de unirse a un clan demoniaco y después te ayuda a escapar junto a esa otra perra, Raynare y la otra zorra tienen sus minutos contados – dijo Donasheek viendo como Asia comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¿Raynare fue la que te apoyo? ¿Para escapar? – dijo Issei mirando a Asia.

\- ¿Conoces a Raynare-san? – pregunta Asia viendo que Issei asentía con la cabeza.

\- Ella fue la que me sugirió convertirme en demonio para que tipos como el que tenemos en frente me dejaran en paz – dijo Issei mirando con odio a Donasheek.

\- ¿Y eso porque? – pregunta Asia sorprendida.

\- yo también poseo un Sacred Gear – fue lo único que dijo Issei – por cierto, ¿porque escapaste? – pregunta Issei sin dejar de mirar a Donasheek, no lo volverían a tomar con la guardia baja.

\- La verdad no se… estaba rezando cuando Raynare-san llego y me dijo que me tenía que ir rápidamente ya que tenía el presentimiento de que me iban a hacer algo muy malo – contesto Asia.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¿Terminaron de hablar? – Dijo un Donasheek con cara de aburrimiento cruzado de brazos – Ahora, si no te importa me llevare a esta estúpida monja, ella es necesaria para la _**Ceremonia**_ – dijo tendiendo la mano a Asia.

Aun asi Issei se interpuso entre ellos.

\- Te la llevaras sobre mi cadáver, bastardo – dijo Issei.

Donasheek lo miro con odio, pero después sonrió.

\- Si eso quieres… ¡no me importa eliminarte antes! – grito Donasheek al tiempo que lanzaba una lanza de luz.

Aun asi se sorprendió al ver que Issei creaba una barrera mágica que repelió con facilidad la lanza.

\- Ja, parece que sabes defenderte un poco, pero ¿Qué te parece esto? – dijo a la vez que creaba una gran cantidad de lanzas de luz.

\- ¡Issei-san, no! – grito Asia.

Asia vio con preocupación que esas lanzas tenían la intención de dirigirse a Issei. Pero Issei por otro lado no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo. Y como habían imaginado todas las lanzas de luz fueron lanzadas hacia Issei, pero estas no tenían mayor efecto en la barrera, era como si alfileres fuesen lanzados a cristal blindado.

\- ¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido – dijo Issei haciendo enojar a Donasheek.

\- Maldito mocoso, no te quieras pasar de listo – dijo Donasheek apretando los dientes – Y tu monja, después de lo que te dije de tus dos benefactoras ¿aún no quieres regresar? Si lo haces probablemente ellas se puedan salvar… tal vez – esto último dijo con malicia.

Ese comentario surtió efecto de maravilla, ya que Asia comenzó a temblar y se veía dudosa de si ir con él o no.

\- ¡No lo escuches, Asia-san! – gritaba Issei.

\- Vamos, si nos apresuramos, probablemente alcances a sanarlas de lo que sea que _**él**_ les esté haciendo – dijo Donasheek viendo como estaba dando resultado ese chantaje al ver que Asia comenzaba a dar pasos vacilantes fuera de la barrera.

\- ¡no lo hagas! – seguía gritando Issei.

Aun asi la voz de Issei no alcanzaba a Asia ya que ella salió de la barrera y fue con el ángel caído.

\- ¡lo siento, Issei-san!... ¡pero no puedo dejarlas solas! – dijo Asia.

\- ¡Maldición! Créeme que te entiendo, yo también quiero ayudar a Raynare, pero… - dijo Issei viendo como Donasheek tomaba a Asia entre brazos y extendía sus alas.

\- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, mocoso. Aunque te lo advierto, la próxima vez te matare – dijo Donasheek tomando a Asia y levantando el vuelo.

\- ¡lo siento, Issei-san! – dijo Asia llorando.

Issei solo podía ver como se alejaban hasta desaparecer mientras apretaba sus puños tan fuertemente que sus manos temblaban.

\- Creo que ya puedes salir de allí… Toujou-san – dijo Issei mirando hacia otro lado.

Sorpresivamente, la chica más joven del club salió desde unos arbustos algo sorprendida.

\- Asi que como lo pensé, notaste mi presencia ¿verdad, senpai? – dice Koneko quien tenía su rostro ligeramente sorprendido.

\- Claro que lo hice, ¿Rias-Buchou te mando a vigilarme? – pregunta Issei.

La chica no respondió, pero Issei no necesito respuesta ya que eso lo había imaginado después de que en días anteriores Rias lo regañara por pensar en ir a ayudar a la monja.

\- Supongo que debes informar a Buchou de esto, ¿no? – Koneko asintió – Ya veo, pero por favor, dile en tu informe que voy a ir a salvar a esas chicas – dijo Issei mirando decidido hacia la dirección donde se había ido Donasheek llevándose a Asia.

\- No puedo hacer eso, senpai – por primera vez Koneko se mostró nerviosa e intento detenerlo tomando del brazo.

\- No es algo por lo que te debas preocupar, no tardare – dijo Issei con voz fría sorprendiendo a Koneko.

\- No puedo dejar de hacer eso… – se escuchó otra voz – Issei ya te lo explique antes ¿verdad? – se escuchó una voz enojada de Rias.

Volteando a ver Issei vio a Rias enojada y cerrando los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos y justo detrás de ella estaba Akeno y Kiba.

\- Buchou… bueno, creo que eso facilita las cosas, asi que como escucho me marcho a hacer eso – dijo Issei dándole la espalda.

\- Issei, yo sé bien que ya te habías dado cuenta que yo escuche todo desde que Koneko salió de su escondite pero ¿no crees que te estas arriesgando demasiado? – pregunta Rias.

\- No, la verdad no ya que ellas son mis amigas – dijo Issei sinceramente.

En eso Rias corta distancia con el abrazándolo.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagas decir esto una y otra vez! ¿Por qué no lo comprendes? ¡Podrían matarte! No quiero ver tu muerte. Además, sabes siquiera a donde se dirigieron – dijo mientras sonaba a punto de llorar de desesperación.

\- Yo tengo mis métodos para arreglármelas, asi que puedo asegurar que están en la iglesia del pueblo – dijo Issei sin voltear

\- ¡Ella está a punto de ser usada en no sé qué tipo ceremonia, pero puedo estar seguro que es un ritual enfermo! ¡No puedo dejar que sea sacrificada! – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Ceremonia? – pregunto Rias confundida.

Justo cuando Issei le iba a contestar, Akeno se acercó y le hablo al oído a Rias, quien después de escucharla cambia su actitud y suelta a Issei.

\- Escúchame bien Issei, la iglesia es territorio enemigo al cual no debes entrar, ¿está claro? Por ahora no hagas nada estúpido, Yuto y Koneko te estarán cuidando de cerca.

Issei volteo y esta vez él la miro confundido mientras se iba en un círculo mágico con Akeno. Cuando la luz de transporte comenzaba a envolverla les hablo.

\- Yuto, Koneko cuiden de él – fue lo último que dijo antes de irse y dejar a sus otros tres siervos solos.

Issei se quedó mirando el lugar donde había estado hace unos instantes Rias, aun asi nuevamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Hyoudou-kun! – grito Kiba poniéndose a la par de Issei quien dejo de caminar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te interpondrás Kiba? – pregunta Issei sin voltearlo a mirar.

\- Claro que no, al parecer tú también te diste cuenta, ¿no? – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Issei lo miro con ojos serios pero contentos mientras brillaban de determinación.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo Issei retomando el paso.

\- Pero, ¿en verdad vas a ir? Podrías morir ¿sabes? – pregunta Kiba siguiéndolo de nuevo.

\- Buchou me ha dado una autorización de último momento asi que no pienso desperdiciarla – dijo Issei.

Desde el momento en que ella menciono que la "iglesia" era el territorio enemigo y que ella se marchaba con buen humor todos se dieron cuenta.

\- Ustedes no tienen que venir si no quieren – dijo Issei mirando a los dos.

\- Buchou ha ordenado que te cuidemos, senpai – dijo Koneko caminando al lado de Issei.

\- Eso es lo que es, además de que estas siendo demasiado frio y confiado, ¿no? ¿Tienes un plan? – pregunta Kiba.

\- No es eso, además de que no quiero causarles problemas. Por cierto, déjame que te aclare que no he mostrado ni siquiera un ápice de mi poder asi que el plan es llegar y patearle el trasero a cuantos cuervos me encuentre – dijo Issei serio.

Esa declaración sorprendió a Kiba, más aun asi lo vio normal ya que cuando acabaron con Viser esperaba que Issei usara su Sacred Gear pero no lo utilizo en lo más mínimo.

\- Ya veo, entonces ya que no tienes ninguna duda te acompañare – dijo Kiba.

\- Jajaja ya me lo esperaba, pero ¿Por qué? – dijo Issei.

\- Es por eso que te digo que eres muy frio, eres mi compañero asi que no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados. Además detesto a los Ángeles Caídos y a los Exorcistas o mejor dicho los odio – dijo Kiba lo último con mirada severa.

\- Yo también iré – dijo Koneko con su rostro de póker.

\- ¿Toujou-san? – pregunta Issei.

\- Me preocupa que vayan solo los dos… los hombres son muy impulsivos y descuidados – dijo Koneko adelantándose – Además, senpai es demasiado formal. Con que me llame Koneko está bien.

Ambos hombres solo se miraron entre ellos y dejaron ir una pequeña risa para después comenzar a seguirla.

 _ **Área de la iglesia.**_

Los tres llegaron a la iglesia pero estaban fuera de ella, mientras iban en camino Issei les conto sobre la distribución de la iglesia.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Hyoudou-kun? – pregunta Kiba.

\- Claro, por suerte ya conocía este lugar – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Tus padres son cristianos? – pregunta Kiba de nuevo.

\- No, mis padres no son muy religiosos que digamos. Vine en varias ocasiones cuando la familia de un amigo me traían – dijo Issei caminando hacia la entrada.

\- Ya veo – dijo Kiba y Koneko siguiéndolo.

Ellos no se preocupaban por que se dieran cuenta ya que probablemente ya sabían de su entrada a tierras santas. Asi que decidieron ir directamente a la puerta donde Koneko comenzó a hacer alguna clase de calentamiento y…

-¡Ei! – dijo Koneko dando una patada que mando a volar la puerta.

Una vez que entraron se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en su rango de visión, aun asi nadie avanzo a excepción de Issei.

\- Sé que está allí, basura. Muéstrate para hacer esto más rápido – dijo Issei mirando hacia una ventana.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, un joven de cabello plateado con sotana, Freed bajo desde la ventana.

\- ¡Aree! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? El bastardo bishounen-kun junto a su pareja el otro bishounen-kun! ¿Sera que estas aquí por esas tres perras que trataron de revelarse? – pregunta con malicia causando que Issei se moleste.

\- Asi es, solo conozco a dos de ellas, pero más allá de ser "perras" estoy seguro que ellas tres son el tipo de mujeres que tu no vas a merecer aun si vives miles de años. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están? – dijo Issei mientras lo señalaba con su mano y creaba un círculo mágico de color rojo.

\- ellas están en el sótano detrás de la iglesia, llegaras por el camino… ¡espera! ¿Por qué te dije eso? – pregunta Freed haciendo una cara tonta.

\- Ya veo, por eso siento a _**ella**_ pero no la puedo ver cerca – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos – Bueno, gracias por la información ahora… desaparece

Este comentario hizo enojar a Freed.

\- ¡Solo dices tonterías! – dijo Freed lanzándose al ataque.

\- Basta de estupideces, no tengo tiempo que perder con basuras como tú – dijo Issei mirando a Freed seriamente.

Dicho esto del círculo mágico de Issei salió un fuego bastante intenso que iba rodeado por rayos, la habilidad vista antes, pero lo que sorprendió a Koneko y a Kiba fue el hecho de que el ataque era bastante grande, tanto como para consumir a una persona completa.

La magia de Issei obviamente impacto a Freed quien solo dijo "esto es malo" justo antes de que le golpeara.

De esa manera ahora solo podemos ver a un Freed achicharrado en el suelo.

\- Te dije que no tenía tiempo, pero tenía que hacer esto para tener paz conmigo mismo – dijo Issei pasando de largo.

Kiba y Koneko pasaron de largo también.

\- En verdad no te contienes con tus enemigos, ¿verdad? – pregunta Kiba con una sonrisa fingida.

\- En verdad me contuve un poco, quería que sufriera pero al final de todas formas se me paso la mano – dijo Issei como si nada mientras bajaba las escaleras que había mencionado Freed.

Mientras tanto la zona boscosa alrededor de la iglesia dos siluetas iba caminando como si buscaran algo o como si quisieran llamar su atención. Rías junto con Akeno frente a 3 ángeles caídos.

\- Parece que unos tontos aparecieron –Dijo una chica rubia con traje de lolita.

\- Siento la presencia de un demonio de clase alta… la pelirroja, también siento al mocoso de las barreras dentro de la iglesia – Dijo Donasheek.

\- Podrá ser fuerte pero es un tonto –dijo un hombre con apariencia de Yankee.

\- Veo que se divierten hablando mal de las personas, que vulgares son – dijo Rias despreciando a todos.

\- Ara ara estos ángeles caídos son muy mal hablados

Ante la repentina aparición de Rías los ángeles lanzaron lanzas de luz contra ella, Akeno creó una barrera para protegerla.

\- La pelirroja es un Gremory ¿verdad?, mira que mandar a sus siervos a la muerte – dijo Donasheek burlándose.

\- El muy idiota morirá sin saber porque, al igual que esas dos. Desde la llegada de _Zafkiel-sama_ todo se había decidido, aquel que obedece al fuerte es inteligente y aquel que lo reta es un completo imbécil – decía la rubia burlándose.

Rías comenzó a emanar una increíble cantidad de poder demoniaco.

\- Ara ara parece que la hicieron enojar… que tonto de su parte – dijo Akeno sosteniéndose la mejilla.

Mientras bajaban iban tomando sus precauciones ya que sentían varias presencias de exorcistas abajo, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Issei comenzó a escuchar gritos que al parecer eran de Asia. Cuando los escucho comenzó a correr escaleras abajo y destruyo la puerta sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban allí.

Varios sacerdotes lo miraban con odio y hostilidad mientras que Issei veía quienes estaban en la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Asia en un altar y atada en algo parecido a una cruz, mientras que debajo del altar estaban dos personas con alas de plumas negras encadenadas y con signos de tortura.

\- ¿Asia-san? ¿Amano-san? – dijo Issei queriendo negar lo que estaba viendo.

Justo al lado de Asia se encontraba otro hombre que no había visto y que estaba sonriendo mientras la monja gritaba en agonía. El hombre no le prestaba atención a Issei y a los demás.

\- Jajajaja ¡está funcionando! ¡Está funcionando! – dijo el hombre en locura mientras Asia gritaba.

\- ¡Zafkiel! ¡Detente, Azazel-sama no te perdonara esto! – gritaba sin energías Raynare desde el suelo.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Cállate, estúpida clase baja! ¡Esto es necesario para que pueda tomar el cargo de la organización! ¡Azazel ya está muy desgastado y es tan estúpido que decide dejarles a los tontos humanos objetos tan valiosos como las Sacred Gear, asi que yo, Zafkiel-sama me encargare de corregir eso! – dijo en locura el hombre al tiempo que mostraba cuatro alas de plumas negras desde su espalda.

Issei que escuchaba la conversación no pudo evitar pensar en la parte donde dijo "dejarles a los tontos humanos objetos tan valiosos como las Sacred Gear" con su velocidad de procesamiento, no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había planeado ese tipo.

[Compañero, a los humanos que se les extraen los Sacred Gear mueren. No sé qué tan cierto sea pero al parecer los Caídos saben cómo hacerlo, es mejor que te apresures y salves a la monja… aunque parece ser que ya es tarde] – una luz apareció en la mano izquierda de Issei y le hablo confirmándole las sospechas.

\- ¡Bastardo! – dijo Issei llamando por fin la atención de ese tipo.

\- Asi que ese es el hombre al que Raynare dejo que se fuera con los demonios – dijo Zafkiel viendo que Issei era el hombre que había sido descrito por Donasheek hace unos momentos – llegas tarde, aunque a tiempo para ver cómo me convierto en el Ángel Caído supremo kajajaja – dijo desagradablemente mientras reía.

\- ¡¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei, verdad?! Por lo que más quieras detén a Zafkiel – dijo Kalawarner mientras miraba como podía a Issei. Aunque hacer eso causo que se ganara una patada en la cara de un sacerdote que tenía al lado.

Raynare que estaba tirada en el suelo y volteo a ver solo para sorprenderse al ver al chico con el que había "Salido".

\- ¡Issei-kun! ¿Por qué…? – dijo sorprendida.

\- Amano… no, Raynare-san y usted señorita, he venido aquí a salvarlas asi que no se preocupen – dijo Issei sonriendo para después poner un rostro frio y ver a Zafkiel - ¡asi que ahora detente bastardo! – dijo Issei apuntando a Zafkiel con el dedo.

\- ¡Es obvio que no puedo hacer eso! – dijo Zafkiel al tiempo que los sacerdotes se lanzaban en contra de Issei.

\- ¡no dejaremos que un demonio de clase baja intervenga con los planes de Zafkiel-sama! – gritaron algunos.

Uno de ellos llego rápidamente frente a Issei y preparo una espada de luz similar a la de Freed, a pesar de la peligrosa maniobra Issei no se movió para nada, como si eso no le importara para nada. Y como si ya supiera lo que iba a pasar, la espada fue bloqueada a pocos centímetros de él sin que siquiera pestañara.

\- Eres muy confiado, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba suspirando.

Como bien pudieron imaginar Kiba detuvo el estoque.

\- Bueno, sabía que lo harías, por cierto ¿desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? – dijo Issei.

\- Jajaja ¿te molesta aun cuando tú fuiste quien me lo pidió desde el principio?, tú también puedes llamarme Yuto – dijo Kiba.

\- No me molesta en lo absoluto, aun asi creo que me abstendré de llamarte por tu nombre, tu apellido es más genial asi que solo me tomare la libertad de llamarte sin sufijo – dijo Issei.

\- Jajajaja como era de esperar de Issei-kun… bien, como quieras – fue lo último que dijo Kiba antes de cortar al sacerdote.

Justo cuando los otros estaban por atacarlos, una banca paso volando y los golpeó fuertemente dejándolos fuerte de combate.

\- Como dije, no se le puede dejar esto solo a los hombres – dijo Koneko que había lanzado la banca.

\- Jajaja – Issei y Kiba solo pudieron reír amargamente.

Mientras tanto la luz del ritual comenzaba a aumentar mientras que Asia comenzaba a gritar aún más fuerte, tanto que incluso parecía que su garganta se iba a desgarrar en cierto tiempo.

\- ¡debes darte prisa, Issei-kun! – dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Senpai! – dijo Koneko.

\- Se los encargo, Kiba, Koneko-chan – dijo Issei asiendo.

\- Si, Issei-senpai/kun – dijeron ambos.

Ambos se fueron al frente para intentar abrirle un camino al chico entre tantos sacerdotes, aun asi les era difícil lidiar con todas las balas y hojas de luz, asi que mientras ellos estaban acabando con su parte de sacerdotes algo similar a pequeños puntos de luz verdes similares a las luciérnagas estaban faltando en el aire y se pegaban en las ropas de los sacerdotes.

\- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, es hora de que ustedes dejen de estorbar – se escuchó la voz de Issei haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver y se sorprendieran de ver que esas luciérnagas salieran de las palma de la mano con la que los apuntaba.

\- Por ahora, ardan… Hotarubi… ¡Hidaruma! – dicho esto chasque los dedos y todas las luciérnagas se convirtieron en unas llamas incandescentes que rápidamente dejaron fuera de combate a todos los sacerdotes.

Todo esto bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes incluyendo a los ángeles caídos.

\- ¡Hmm! Asi que ese mocoso podía hacer algo como eso, aun asi… es demasiado tarde – dijo Zafkiel al momento de activar un nuevo círculo mágico que parecía ser el final de la etapa de extracción.

Asia dio un desgarrador último grito mientras que su cuerpo se contraía en signo de convulsiones. De ella salieron dos anillos que estaban rodeados de un aura de color verde mientras sus ojos perdían toda luz y su cabeza perdía fuerza para sostenerse erguida.

\- ¡Asia! – gritaron las dos ángeles caídos que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¡ASIA! – grito Issei al momento que para sorpresa de todos sacaba unas alas y no unas cualquiera de demonio, sino unas rojas de dragón y emprendía el vuelo.

\- Es demasiado tarde – dijo Zafkiel tomando los anillos mientras sonreía malévolamente y los introducía a su cuerpo – Jajaja ¡Sí! ¡Esto es poder! ¡Con esto podre ser el líder supremo de Grigori y esos estúpidos de Azazel y Shemhaza no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Con esto yo soy…! – no pudo terminar ya que Issei le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar incluso rompiendo la pared que había detrás de él y de paso la cruz donde se encontraba Asia.

\- ¡Asia-san! – Issei le grito nuevamente mientras que la atrapaba en el aire.

Mientras Issei la tomaba en brazos rápidamente reviso si tenía pulsación y se alegró al ver que afortunadamente el corazón de la chica aun latía. Asi que con alegría la cargo en brazos, desafortunadamente para él varios sacerdotes más llegaron al sótano, mientras que Issei pensaba que eran como cucarachas Kiba y Koneko saltaron al frente.

\- Sácala de aquí rápido – fue lo único que dijo Kiba mientras él y Koneko se encargaban de los recién llegados.

Issei miro a Raynare y a Kalawarner y con magia de viento corto sus cadenas liberándolas.

\- Por favor, ayúdenlas a ellas también – dijo Issei volando con Asia fuera de allí.

\- Eres alguien muy egoísta, senpai – dijo Koneko asintiendo a la petición de Issei.

De esta manera Issei salió del sótano y coloco a Asia en una de las bancas que había en la iglesia.

\- ¿Asia-san?… Asia-san, ¿me escuchas? – pregunta Issei mientras tomaba la mano de Asia.

Ante estas palabras Asia con la poquísima fuerza que le quedaba, abre los ojos y ve a Issei.

\- ¿I..sei-san? – dijo quedamente.

\- Asia-san, resiste debe haber algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, asi que por favor solo resiste un poco más – dijo Issei a punto de derramar lágrimas.

\- Esta… bien, Issei-san no… no tiene la culpa – mascullaba Asia mientras derramaba lágrimas al ver a la muerte de cerca.

\- N-no te preocupes, debe de haber algo que podamos hacer, asi que resiste… por favor… ¡por favor! – dijo Issei a quien comenzaba a descomponer la voz.

\- No… Issei-san… yo soy… consciente de que mi hora ha llegado… es momento de que yo vaya a presencia del Señor… quien me ha llamado para ser juzgada – dijo Asia.

\- ¡Dios no es tan cruel como para juzgar a alguien como tú! – dijo Issei mientras su voz sonaba desesperada mientras se agachaba.

\- Yo soy feliz… porque a pesar de… ser como soy… pude hacer un amigo… porque estoy… segura que… aunque fue por poco tiempo… fui amiga… de Issei-san – decía Asia debilmente.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡No digas cosas como "alguien como tú"! ¡Tú te pondrás bien y seguiremos siendo amigos! ¡Iremos a los videojuegos, al parque, al cine, iremos a donde quieras ir! ¡Asia-san es la persona más buena que conozco! ¡Asi que por favor no lo vuelvas a decir! – dijo con el mismo tono Issei.

Asia lo miro sorprendida… bueno, lo poco que se puede sorprender una persona moribunda. Inmediatamente sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Issei con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban cosa que causo que Issei levantara la cabeza y la miraba solo para que ella pudiera ver como una solitaria lagrima caía por uno de sus mejillas. Ella sonrió un poco más y con un dedo de su mano libre seco la lagrima.

\- Estoy… feliz de que lloraste por mí… Issei…-san – dijo antes de que todas sus fuerzas se perdieran.

Issei se alarmo por este hecho y comenzó a llamarla.

\- ¿Asia-san?... Oye… Asia-san… ASIA-SAN… ASIAAAAA – gritaba Issei mientras movía un poco el cuerpo de Asia, solo para darse cuenta que ya no tenía rastros de vida.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer – se escuchó una voz detrás de Issei.

Volteando hacia atrás Issei se topó con un Zafkiel completamente ileso, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo molesto, aun asi no perdió su mirada fría de cuando miraba a sus rivales.

\- ¿Cómo demonios estas vivo después de ese ataque? – dijo Issei sin despegar la vista de él.

Zafkiel lo vio y le sonrió.

\- Jou… esos son unos buenos ojos, puede que tus ataques puedan acabar con alguien de clase baja pero con alguien como yo no sirve de mucho… por cierto, si lo que me hiciste hace un momento es lo mejor que puedes hacer déjame decir que no podrás hacer nada en contra del actual yo… quien se puede recuperar al instante de heridas como esas – dijo mientras que le mostraba a Issei los anillos de la Twilight Healing.

Issei miro los anillos y eso causo que a su mirada fría se le sumara una sed de sangre que nunca había sentido y que se hacía visible en los umbrales de sus ojos que comenzaron a brillar.

\- Devuélveselo a Asia – dijo Issei.

Zafkiel lo miro con desagrado primero, pero después de pensar en algo sonrió desagradablemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Su Sacred Gear… la Twilight Healing, devuélvesela a Asia – dijo Issei quedamente.

\- ¿Devolver qué? Oooh ¿Esto? – dijo mostrándole una vez más los anillos a Issei – Como podrás ver no puedo devolver algo tan valioso como esto… es un desperdicio que se quede en las manos de una monja como ella – decía Zafkiel como si estuviera poniendo excusas bobas aumentando la ira silenciosa de Issei.

Issei apretaba los puños al grado de que temblaban. Aun asi tomo un suspiro solo para que aunque pareciera imposible su fría mirada se pusiera más aguda y pareciera que podría crear una era de hielo por si sola. Issei lo miro de nuevo y dijo algo que le costó entender a Zafkiel.

\- Ddraig… creo que lo haremos como siempre… por cierto, ¿sabes que les pasa a nuestros enemigos? – dijo Issei dejando confundido a Zafkiel.

Una luz verde se apareció en el dorso de la mano de Issei y se escuchó una voz.

[Jajajajaja al parecer algún idiota te hizo enojar, compañero. Y contestando tu pregunta y si lo haremos como siempre… ¡Esto será la destrucción de nuestros enemigos!]

Sorprendiendo al ángel caído, un guantelete apareció en su mano mientras que se iluminaba toda la iglesia. Zafkiel se cubrió momentáneamente los ojos por el destello y cuando paso pudo ver perfectamente el guantelete sacándolo de su duda.

\- ¡N-no! ¡No puede ser! ¡La Boosted Gear! ¿Cómo demonios es que la tienes tú? - dijo Zafkiel sorprendido retrocediendo medio paso pero se recompuso - ¡J-ja! ¡Crees que con eso…!

Nuevamente la escena se repite y un Issei que se había movido aún más rápido que antes acorto distancia y esta vez en lugar de dar un golpe demoledor… Issei uso las garras de su guantelete como cuchillos y le amputo un brazo a Zafkiel.

\- ¡Ghaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito Zafkiel sosteniéndose la mano mientras Issei lo miraba fríamente.

Rápidamente Zafkiel con la mano que le quedaba curo la herida para después ver a Issei con odio y lanzar una lanza de luz. Issei esquivo la lanza de luz que se incrusto detrás de él y se lanzó nuevamente al ataque. Esta vez Issei comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin detenerse. Debido a su velocidad, Zafkiel solo podía cubrirse con el brazo que le quedaba mientras que lo miraba sorprendido.

\- ¡Tu! ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?! – Dijo al ver que un demonio de clase baja lo estaba acribillando sin necesidad de usar a plenitud su Sacred Gear – ¡Eso no es algo que puedas aunque seas el Sekiryuutei! ¡Apenas eres un mocoso! – dijo Zafkiel ya en muy malas condiciones.

\- Cierra la boca… - dijo Issei acertando un poderoso derechazo que le quebró la quijada a Zafkiel.

Zafkiel se cubrió la boca ya que la sangre salía como si fuera una fuente de agua.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! – dijo Zafkiel intentando hablar con Issei.

\- Tampoco quiero entender… – dijo Issei mientras creaba cuatro mini círculos mágicos y los lanzo a Zafkiel dando en sus extremidades, piernas, el brazo que le quedaba y la cabeza respectivamente.

Zafkiel solo pudo abrir los ojos mientras que Issei le daba la espalda como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer y se iba en dirección a donde estaba Asia.

Eso hizo que Zafkiel sintiera su orgullo pisoteado como si el último ataque no fuera nada o que simplemente Issei había decidido que no era siquiera digno de matar, asi que con todo ese odio creo una lanza de luz y se lanzó contra Issei al más puro estilo espartano aun asi durante el pequeño periodo que estaba en el aire, sintió un pulso que lo hizo caer y comenzar a retorcerse en el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ME HICISTE?! – pregunta aullando de dolor.

\- Eso… fue el pago por haber hecho sufrir a Asia – dijo Issei.

En eso, Zafkiel vio que para su horror que partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a convertirse en ceniza lenta y dolorosamente.

\- ¡¿Qué ES ESTO?! – dijo nuevamente.

\- Eso es solo mi magia… esta hace que las partes de tu cuerpo sean destruidas desde dentro… toma mucho tiempo hasta que te vuelvas por completo ceniza… todo eso mientras activa tu sistema nervioso está completamente activo haciendo que sientas dolor todo el tiempo… La verdad es que nunca creí que iba a ocupar este hechizo pero después de conocer a mierdas como tu creo que fue una buena decisión aprenderlo – dijo Issei con voz fría.

Y fue como dijo, a los pocos instantes que Issei termino de decir eso, Zafkiel comenzó a gritar desgarradoramente.

\- ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡P-POOR.. FFAAVORRR, DISCULPA… DICUPAMEE GAAAAAAAAAA! – decía Zafkiel extendiendo la mano hacia Issei – AYU…DAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Issei solo lo miraba desde la distancia en la que estaba sin inmutarse.

\- ¿recuerdas cuando entre al sótano?... Asia estaba gritando de ese mismo modo, pero ¿tu la escuchaste? ¡Ah no! ¡Ya recordé lo que hiciste! – Dijo Issei con sarcasmo en su voz – Tú hiciste esto… ¡jajajajajajajaja! – Issei fingió burlarse del Caído quien estaba tan desesperado que incluso lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos – Entonces… ahora dime, ¿Qué se siente ser el ángel caído supremo?

Zafkiel no podía contestar ya que su capacidad mental estaba siendo atormentada debido al inmenso dolor de sentir su cuerpo desintegrarse… lo peor de todo es que cuando su conciencia estaba a punto de irse había algo que lo mantenía consciente y sintiendo el dolor de sentir milímetro a milímetro como su cuerpo sentía como su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y convertirse en cenizas poco a poco, con una lentitud que parecía estar en el fondo del infierno.

\- La verdad es que no me gusta atormentar a nadie… solo desaparece – dijo Issei cansado de escuchar sus gritos y suplicas.

Creo una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de baseball y de esa salió un torrente de energía de considerable tamaño… el ataque iba directamente y sin piedad hacia Zafkiel quien al principio se aterro de verlo ir hacia él, pero de ser eliminado rápidamente a esperar a que la magia de Issei lo acabase de manera tan agonizante hizo que incluso agradeciera ese hecho.

Cuando el ataque lo envolvió se pudo ver claramente su silueta siendo desintegrada sin dejar ningún rastro.

Issei por otro lado miro el lugar donde yacía anteriormente Zafkiel como si viera el lugar donde había pisado a una cucaracha de inmediato los dos anillos de la Twilight Healing aparecieron y comenzaron a flotar iluminando en la oscuridad a lo cual Issei los tomo para después darse la vuelta e ir a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Asia.

[hahaha… ha pasado tiempo desde que usaste mi poder, la verdad es que siempre has usado la Boosted Gear como escudo] – dijo Ddraig sonando satisfecho con el resultado.

\- Lo siento… lo siento – le decía mientras la tomaba de las manos y le ponía los anillos – Ya todo termino Buchou – dijo Issei sin voltear.

\- Como se esperaba del Sekiryuutei, eliminar fácilmente a un ángel caído de nivel medio – se escuchó la voz de Rias que estaba justo detrás de él – también notaste que estaba aquí ¿Es por eso que dijiste ese discurso de no ser cruel? – dijo Rias haciéndole burla.

\- No, no lo hice por eso. En verdad no me agrada mucho escuchar los gritos de dolor de alguien más – dijo Issei aun dándole la espalda y tomando la mano a Asia.

\- Aun asi no pudiste evitar hacerlo… No quiero ni imaginar que hubiera hecho Akeno de haber estado presente, aunque lo más seguro es que se lanzara encima de ti para abrazarte – dijo Rias con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Es lo más seguro, ¿dejaste a Akeno-san limpiando su desastre? – pregunta Issei.

Rias primero lo ve sorprendida pero después sonríe.

\- Asi que te diste cuenta de eso también, sin lugar a dudas eres alguien muy especial – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Cómo no me voy a dar cuenta si usted expulso de manera muy violenta su aura? También sentí varias presencias desaparecer inmediatamente después – dijo Issei sonriendo para sí mismo.

Ese último comentario hizo que Rias se sonrojara demasiado al recordar cómo se "descontrolo" por el hecho de que los otros tres ángeles caídos que se habían topado hablaban mal de su siervo.

\- ¿Kiba y Koneko-san se encuentras bien? – dijo Issei.

Rias asintió.

\- Si, ellos están ayudando a las dos ángeles caídos que salvaste de esos tipos… cuando llegue estaban rodeados de sacerdotes asi que solo los mande a volar y los ayude. No puedo creer que estas personas maltraten a sus propios aliados sin importar que sean de la misma especie – dijo Rias mirando con algo de desprecio el lugar donde había estado el convaleciente Zafkiel.

\- Ya veo… me alegro que estén bien – dijo Issei.

Después de esa breve conversación se hizo un silencio algo incómodo para Rias, quien solo veía a Issei allí contemplando a la monja, de vez en cuando lo escuchaba murmurar algo sobre su impotencia y arrepentimiento de no apresurarse en ir a salvarla. Asi que no pudiendo resistir esa escena que le partía el corazón se acerca y le abraza desde la espalda.

\- Sea lo que sea, esto es cosa del destino asi que no debes culparte por nada – dijo Rias.

En eso Issei la voltea a mirar con dos líneas de lágrimas cayendo desde sus mejillas, cabe decir que ver a Issei llorar la hizo sonrojar un poco y le provoco cierto sentimiento de ternura. Asi que le hablo.

\- En cuanto a esta chica… dices que ella incluso puede curar a los demonios ¿es eso verdad? – dijo la pelirroja hablándole a Issei.

\- Si, ella puede curar completamente cualquier herida. Incluso a mí me ayudo un poco – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Hmmmm? Ya veo, eso lo hace bastante conveniente… – dijo Rias separándose de Issei, quien la siguió con la mirada – Puede ser bastante necesaria para un grupo como el nuestro – Rias saco un objeto que Issei reconoció.

\- Una Evil Piece de Alfil – dijo Issei sorprendido.

\- Sí, creo que ella puede llegar a ser un buen candidato para mi grupo… ¿te opones? – dijo Rias creyendo que Issei no iba a atentar contra la creencia de la chica ya que ella era sierva de dios.

\- No… de hecho creo que es una excelente idea – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Rias.

Aun asi lo que Issei creía era más bien que era necesario para que la chica, al igual que él pueda sentirse un poco más "tranquila" en medio de todo ese mundo sobrenatural.

\- Ya veo, de ser asi creo que debemos darnos prisa e iniciar el ritual – dijo Rias sonriendo – Su pieza es será al alfil debido a que el poder del alfil es el de seguir a su familia después de todo, además de que es una de las tres piezas que me sobran y ya ocupe otro alfil – ese último punto puso en duda a Issei.

\- Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti Asia Argento. Permite que tu alma camine en la tierra una vez más bajo mi comando, conviértete en mi esclavo. ¡Como tu nueva ama te concederé una nueva vida! – dijo Rias al final, mientras las piezas volvían a emitir el brillo cegador de un comienzo y comenzaban a entrar lentamente en el cuerpo de Asia.

Issei miraba expectante ya que Rias le había detenido de entrar al círculo mágico donde se estaba llevando a cabo el ritual. Aunque más pronto que tarde, el cuerpo de Asia comenzó a reaccionar, ya que Issei podía ver como su pecho comenzaba a expandirse y a contraerse en señal de que estaba respirando. Issei miro a Rias quien solo asintió con la cabeza mientas suspiraba. Sin más restricciones Issei acorto distancia en una fracción de milisegundo donde volvió a tomar la mano de una Asia que comenzaba a despabilar.

\- ¿D-donde?...¿Issei-sa..? – Asia no pudo terminar ya que Issei la abrazo con una sonrisa.

\- No digas nada… Me alegro que estés bien – dijo Issei sonriendo felizmente.

Rias veía con algo de envidia el abrazo que la monja estaba recibiendo hasta que varias voces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya, Issei-kun en verdad lo hizo – se escuchó la voz de Kiba quien había entrado subiendo las escaleras con las dos mujeres ángeles caídos en sus hombros.

Cabe mencionar que aunque ambas iban gravemente heridas, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver lo que Issei tenía en su brazo izquierdo, aún más pudieron sentir poder demoniaco arriba y ahora su "protegida" desprendía ese tipo de aura, lo que les lleva concluir que había reencarnado en demonio.

Ambas miraron a Issei y a Asia con mirada sin brillo.

\- Azazel-sama se molestara con nosotras cuando le digamos que perdimos dos Sacred Gear… lo que es más una de ellas era un Longinus – dijo Raynare con la mirada muerta.

\- Yo… no quiero regresar a la organización… tengo miedo – dijo Kalawarner con la misma mirada.

Aun asi dentro de ellas estaban felices de que ambos estuvieran bien. Aunque fue hasta allí donde sus mentes se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad paso.

\- ¡Issei-kun! ¡¿Tú derrotaste a Zafkiel-san?! – pregunta una Raynare mientras lo veía con sus ojos saliéndose de su cara.

Issei las miro y decidió explicarles. Asia que estaba preocupada de ver a sus dos benefactoras heridas uso su Sacred Gear mientras tanto, a pesar de haber reencarnado recién como demonio.

Asi que al cabo de unos minutos las dos ángeles caídos ya estaban como si nada y con sus ropas arregladas mediante magia.

\- Ya veo… solo puede ser eso. Aunque la verdad no esperaba que Issei-kun fuese el Sekiryuutei, de ser asi no lo hubiera dejado ir de mi lado, aunque tenía planeado hacerlo de no haber soltado la lengua para que fuera con los demonios… ¿me pregunto porque se me ocurrió eso? – dijo Raynare metiendo el brazo de Issei en sus pechos mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Raynare es muy mala, yo quería ser quien fuera a por él pero como ella gano en el juego del piedra-papel-tijeras ella fue a hacer el reconocimiento, pero la verdad es que cuando lo vi tuve deseos de estar con él – decía Kalawarner imitando a Raynare.

\- E-estoo – Issei por otro lado comenzaba a incomodarse.

La escena era vista por todos los Gremory ya que Akeno también había llegado. No cabe mencionar que Rias, Akeno e incluso Asia veían con envidia y enojo a las dos Caídas. Asi que no soportando la situación Rias fue y se los quito con ayuda de Akeno.

\- ¡Él es mi sirviente ahora, asi que por favor no lo toquen si no quieren tener problemas! ¡Es más, mejor lárguense a reportar esto y díganle a Azazel que vigile mejor a sus subordinados! – dijo Rias mientras abrazaba a Issei contra sus pechos.

Akeno también lo abrazaba pero no dijo nada, solo veía con hostilidad a las dos chicas.

\- Hooo, y si no lo queremos hacer ¿Qué harás tú? – dijo Raynare retadoramente.

\- Tal parece que hablar no es suficiente – dijo Rias envolviéndose en aura.

Akeno la imito.

\- Tal parece – dijo Raynare invocando lanzas de luz al igual que Kalawarner.

Justo estas cuatro iban a colisionar ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás y la de pánico de Issei al estar en medio. Issei toma un suspiro y grita.

\- ¡AALTO! – dijo haciendo que las cuatro mujeres se detuvieran.

Las cuatro mujeres miraron a Issei y este se cohibió debido a la presión de sus miradas.

\- No… no me gustaría que ustedes salieran lastimadas – dijo Issei rascándose su mejilla haciendo que las chicas consideraran que se vea tierno y se olvidaran de sus deseos de pelear.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare y Kalawarner se vieron entre ellas y suspiraron.

De esa manera llegamos a la escena donde las ángeles caídos están afuera de la iglesia con el grupo Gremory. Issei estaba frente a Raynare y Kalawarner que estaban a punto de irse.

\- Gracias, Issei-kun. La verdad es que ya me daba por muerta, es un error de cálculo feliz que llegaras a tiempo… aunque por mi culpa dos poseedores muy buenos de Sacred Gear ahora son demonios… ¿Cómo le informare de esto a Azazel-sama? – dijo Raynare lo último con un aura deprimente rodeándola.

Kalawarner e Issei la miraron con una gota en la nuca, pero inmediatamente Kalawarner le puso la mano en el hombro a Raynare.

\- Solamente tomaremos la responsabilidad entre los dos, si le informamos sobre lo que hizo Zafkiel puede que nos perdone – dijo Kalawarner alentando a su compañera.

Raynare suspiro y levanto la mirada para ver a Issei.

\- Me tengo que ir a informar sobre esto, espero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo extendiendo sus alas.

Issei solo asintió con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Raynare.

\- A mi también me gustaría volver a verte… y de ser posible ten una cita conmigo para compensar la que tuviste con ella – dijo Kalawarner haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¡NO! – dijeron Rias, Akeno, Asia y Raynare.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Raynare alzando el vuelo.

Mientras los chicas se iban Issei las despedía con la mano.

\- Te llevas demasiado bien con los ángeles caídos, ¿no crees? – se escuchó la voz de Rias desde atrás.

\- Bueno, Raynare-san es muy especial y por lo que veo la otra chica es igual, asi que ellas son la excepción – dijo Issei volando a ver a Rias que estaba haciendo un puchero inflando ligeramente las majillas.

Aunque Asia estaba en las mismas.

\- Eres muy popular, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba acercándose mientras se burlaba.

\- No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti – dijo Issei bromeando.

Mientras las chicas veían como era la amistad entre hombres simplemente suspiraron y decidieron retirarse.

 _ **Salón del Club.**_

Issei se encontraba solo en el salón del Club sentado en uno de los sofás de los que disponía, aunque en estos instantes una Rias se escabullía sigilosamente a donde se encontraba Issei con la intención de abrazarlo por la espalda y sorprenderlo.

\- No tiene sentido que intente sorprenderme, Buchou – dijo Issei justo cuando Rias tenía sus manos extendidas a muy poca distancia de él.

El que sea descubierta no impido que Rias abrazara al fin a Issei y le hablara.

\- Creí que hoy podría lograrlo – dijo Rias.

\- No… pero he de admitir que hoy solo pude darme cuenta hasta que estaba por entrar al edificio. Realmente ha mejorado bastante – dijo Issei volteando a verla por su hombro.

Al verla Issei quedo cautivado por los ojos azul que le recordaban al cielo mismo, ambos mantuvieron la mirada ya que Rias estaba inmersa en los ojos color miel de Issei. Sin lugar a dudas un momento algo mágico que Rias corto cuando pareció recordar algo.

\- Por cierto, Issei. No te tomo nada darte cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones en ese entonces ¿no? Sé que eres muy inteligente, pero al parecer podemos hacer buen equipo – dijo Rias.

\- No tuve que pensar mucho cuando escuche que era considerado "territorio enemigo" por usted… además, cuando Akeno-san le hablo pude escuchar Ángeles Caídos actuando independientes pude sacar la conclusión más rápido… me alegro de no haberme equivocado, ya que no quiero que se enoje conmigo – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Rias se sorprendió un poco pero también sonrió para después poner una expresión más cálida mientras lo miraba.

\- En verdad creo que somos muy compatibles, ¿no crees? Rojo y Carmesí, el Dragón Emperador Rojo y la Princesa Carmesí de la Destrucción. Rojo y Rojo hacen buena pareja ¿no crees? – dijo Rias.

\- No creo ser lo suficientemente bueno como para tener ese honor, pero creo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en alguien digno de eso – dijo Issei.

\- Suena muy bien. Aun no creo haber visto todo tu poder, pero te aseguro que en este mundo hay seres que te pueden representar un reto, asi que aspira a ser el Peón más fuerte, si eres tu eso es lo que podrías lograr – dijo Rias besando la frente de Issei – considera eso como un amuleto – dijo Rias sacando la lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Issei se sorprendió y se tocó la frente sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- ¡SI! – Issei también pareció darse cuenta de algo – Por cierto, Buchou ¿Cómo que la princesa carmesí de la destrucción?

\- ¿Ah? ¡Ah! Ese es el apodo por el que se me conoce en el inframundo – dijo Rias como si nada.

\- Sin lugar a dudas un apodo aterrador – dijo Issei sonriendo falsamente mientras pensaba que nunca haría enojar a ninguna chica del grupo al saber que son aterradoras.

\- Bueno, si no dejo de adorarte ahora voy a ser envidiada por el nuevo miembro del grupo – dijo Rias mientras Issei comprendía lo que había dicho y sonreía amargamente.

\- ¡Issei-san! – se escuchó una voz conocida e Issei reconoció la voz.

Issei volteo a ver a donde se escuchó la voz y se sorprendió al toparse con Asia vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. Cabe resaltar que Issei ya sabía que ella estaba cerca por sentir su presencia. Aunque lo que también lo hizo dudar es que Asia lo estaba viendo con ojos llorosos mientras apretaba su falda con las manos.

\- ¿pasa algo? – pregunta Issei.

\- No nada… Sabía que Issei-san era alguien bastante atractivo, asi que no podía estar con alguien más si no es con la Presidenta que es igual de atractiva… Ya veo es porque la presidenta es hermosa asi que no se puede hacer nada si Issei-san se enamoró de ella – la chica comenzó a hablar con gran rapidez.

Issei la veía con un poco de confusión mientras Rias le dedicaba una risa y una mirada burlonas.

De pronto Asia comenzó a hablar en un tono alto de voz.

\- ¡No, no es bueno! ¡No es bueno! ¡No puedo pensar en esas cosas! ¡Ah, Oh señor por favor perdona mi corazón pecaminoso KYAAA! – mientras hablaba eufóricamente Asia sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la obligo a agacharse mientras se la sostenía.

Rias la miro con una expresión de ironía mientras suspiraba.

\- De repente me duele la cabeza – dijo Asia sin dejar su posición.

\- Eso es obvio, si los demonios le rezamos a dios recibiremos daño – dijo Rias llevándose una mano a la frente.

Esas palabras trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a Asia quien hizo un puchero mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Es asi? Ya veo como me convertí en demonio no puedo rezar a dios – dijo con una aura un poco lúgubre rodeándola.

\- ¿te arrepientes? – dijo Rias mirándola.

\- No, no importa la forma en la que sea mientras este con Issei-san yo soy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Asia con una sonrisa que se veía divina aun siendo un demonio.

Issei se sonrojo un poco para molestia y burla de Rias.

\- Ya veo, si ese es el caso está bien. Desde hoy también estarás trabajando como mi sirviente – dijo Rias con su clásica pose autoritaria llevándose las manos a la cadera.

\- ¡Si! ¡Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo! – contesto Asia con entusiasmo.

En eso Issei decide preguntar el porqué del vestuario de la chica.

\- Asia, ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de la escuela también? – pregunta Issei.

\- Me llamaste por mi nombre – dijo Asia con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Lo siento, ¿te molesta? Porque de ser asi yo… – dijo Issei.

\- ¡No! – Se apresuró a contestar Asia – Asia está bien – dijo Asia sonrojándose nuevamente.

En eso, Asia sonríe y decide modelarle el uniforme dando una vuelta que estaba peligrosamente por revelar su ropa interior.

\- ¿Luzco bien? La falda es un poco corta y es algo embarazoso – pregunta la chica.

Issei la miro bien y sonrió.

\- Si, luces genial en el uniforme. No creo que te pueda quedar mejor – dijo Issei sonriendo provocándole un violento sonrojo a Asia.

Rias la miro un poco celosa mientras se preguntaba si ella también debía modelarle el uniforme, pero descarto la idea al pensar que era algo tonto ya que Issei la había mirada demasiadas veces con el puesto.

\- Realmente no sabes el poder destructivo de tu sonrisa, Issei – murmuro Rias para ella misma.

\- ¿Dijo algo, Buchou? – pregunta Issei.

\- No… solo que Asia va a asistir a esta escuela. Como se ve de la misma edad que tú, ella va a estar en segundo año. Ya hice los arreglos para que este en la misma clase que tú… aunque espero que no haya problemas… asi que cuídala, ¿sí? – dijo Rias guiñando un ojo a Issei.

\- ¡Si! Pero ¿Por qué habría problemas? – dijo Issei confundido.

Rias pensaba que a las chicas de la clase de Issei no les iba a agradar el hecho de que una chica recién llegada sea tan cercana a Issei a pesar de que ellas han intentado por todos los medios posibles serlo, total, ella esperaba que solo se quedara en su pensamiento.

\- Voy a estar a tu cuidado, Issei-san – dijo Asia haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- Está bien, yo te presentare a nuestros compañeros… aunque posiblemente solo sea posible con las chicas ya que los hombres me odian – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Los hombres odian a Issei-san? – pregunta confundida.

\- Si y no tengo idea del porqué, yo no les he hecho nada – dijo Issei restándole importancia.

\- Ya veo, asi que Issei-san también tiene dificultades – decía Asia.

En ese mismo momento, varias personas entran en el salón llamando la atención de los tres.

\- Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-san, Issei-kun – saluda Kiba.

\- Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-senpai, Issei-senpai – saluda Koneko.

\- Buenos días, Buchou, Asia-chan, Issei-kun – saluda Akeno.

\- ¡Buenos días! – se apresura a saludar Asia.

\- Buenos días – contestan Rias e Issei.

Viendo que todos ya estaban presentes Rias decide hablar.

\- Bueno, como todo mundo se encuentra reunido vamos a comenzar con la fiesta ya – dijo chasqueando los dedos.

Después hubo una pequeña explosión que creo una pequeña pantalla de humo que cuando se despejo revelo un espléndido pastel.

\- Es bueno hacer esto de vez en cuando, cuando todos estamos aquí por la mañana ¿no? ¡Ah! Y ya que hay un nuevo miembro en el club hice un pastel, asi que vamos a comerlo todos juntos – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ver el pastel entusiasmo a Issei quien rápidamente llego como un niño con ojos brillantes ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

\- ¡Es genial! Los pasteles de Buchou son deliciosos, la verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en el que hizo cuando fue mi fiesta de bienvenida – decía Issei emocionado causando un enorme sonrojo en Rias.

\- ¡lo hizo porque tenía harina de sobra! – dijo Rias.

Después de eso todos disfrutaban del delicioso pastel mientras Rias los veía con una expresión de mostraba preocupación y tristeza.

 _ **Inframundo, ¿?.**_

En una enorme mansión se puede ver la figura de un hombre que a pesar de ser joven se ve ya mayor de edad, este hombre veía fijamente una foto de Rias con un hermoso vestido. A este hombre se le acerca una chica muy linda con el cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas con forma de taladro mientras llevaba un pequeño carrito de bocadillos.

\- Onii-sama, he preparado el té – dijo la chica.

\- Ravel, ¿eh? ¿Los preparativos para la ceremonia van bien? – Pregunta el hombre sin voltearla a ver, pero después piensa en algo y se ríe - ¡HA! Como si pudiera haber un problema – dijo dejando el retrato de Rias en la mesa que tenía al frente.

 **Muuuuuy bieeeen, se preguntaran "¿qué hace este desgraciado publicando otro fic cuando dijo que solo haría uno?" pues bien… después de contarles a mis amigos (los que ven y/o leen sobre High School DxD) sobre cómo me gustaría un fic donde Issei no sea un… "idiota" ellos me dijeron que esta (lo que leyeron) era una buena idea y que debía hacerlo, al final fui débil a su persuasión y termine escribiendo esto ya que es más fácil ya que solo debía adecuar los escenarios a lo que yo había imaginado… sé qué dirán que es más del montón como los que hay pero en fin, yo se los quería compartir.**

 **Aclarando las posibles dudas sobre la personalidad que tiene Issei. Él es serio en público, la escuela y en el trabajo. Amigable, Inocente y algo juguetón con amigos y conocidos. Y por último, frio sin llegar a ser cruel con los enemigos. Me base en tres personajes para hacer esto, siendo Yuuji de Grisaia Series para su carácter frio, Kazuma de Kaze no Stigma para su carácter serio y Luffy de One Piece (aunque un poco más centrado y mucho más inteligente) para su lado amable.**

 **También me base más en las novelas y en el manga en lugar del anime para escribir esto. Si quieren saber de dónde Issei es tan talentoso con la magia esperen el segundo capítulo, si quieren saber porque es tan fuerte con la magia, esperen el capitulo cuatro.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que sigan mis dos historias ya que no las dejare hasta acabarlas (esta no sé muy bien jajajaja son muchos volúmenes y planeo hacer volumen por capitulo)**


	2. La Princesa y el Dragón y el Fénix

High School DxD X

Ninguno de los personajes de DxD me pertenece, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama.

Hola a todos de nuevo, hoy he venido a traerles este nuevo capítulo y de paso a contestarles a algunas review que varios tuvieron la amabilidad de dejar.

Bueno, primero contestare sobre algo que me comentaron bastante.

Issei capaz de derrotar a Freed rápidamente y que no lo hizo… yo escribí esta parte consciente de eso, pero como mi intención es tomar las escenas canon que yo considero importantes decidí ponerlo de este modo.

Por otra parte, dicen que Issei es muy dependiente a lo que Rias dice y ordena. En este caso no fue mi intención dar esa impresión, la impresión que buscaba es que al ser Issei más inteligente es también más consciente y menos impulsivo. También quería dar una impresión de lealtad incondicional. Nunca intente que pareciera un "perro faldero".

Y por último, ¿este Issei es débil? Bueno, he visto varias historias y les puedo asegurar que este Issei es más débil a comparación de los que están en algunas otras historias. Por ejemplo, he de decir que sigo fervientemente a dos autores de DxD, los cuales son Aten92 y Seky, sus Issei de sus historias Ryuujin, El verdadero Issei y Warriors of Longinus (con este último es más cercano) son unas completas bestialidades asi que no creo que se pueda comparar a eso (al de El chico dragón tal vez lo supere, quien sabe con qué sorpresa nos salga el buen Seky). Además de que a ellos también han caído un poco en lo que mencionan y Asia termina secuestrada :P Aunque recuerdo que en Warriors ella ya estaba secuestrada e Issei la rescata sin conocerla.

Como extra, dicen que es algo tonto que las chicas se sonrojen por una sonrisa de Issei… les pido que recuerden que no es exactamente el mismo Issei… este Issei es totalmente, completamente, absolutamente atractivo a las mujeres (creo que exagere :P) asi que Sí, trate de hacerlo muy perfecto y los reto a que me digan un anime (similar) donde las chicas no mojen las bragas por el chico guapo, aunque no lo conozcan… un ejemplo muy similar es Naruto con los hermanos Uchiha y otro (con los cual lo relaciono más) es Usui Takumi de Kaichou Wa Maid-sama e Itachi. Usui en lo virtualmente perfecto, noble y dócil de Itachi. A estos agreguen a los principales que mencione al final del capítulo anterior, en verdad siento que me base en muchos pero los principales fueron los mencionados. Me gusta un poco el cliché ¿Qué le puedo hacer?... y no me critiquen por ver anime/manga shoujo :v

Ahora sí, y volviendo a la historia, espero que le sigan dando la oportunidad a este fic y que sigan dejando Reviews.

Capítulo 2: La princesa y el Dragón… y el Fénix.

* * *

 _ **¿?**_

En un sitio totalmente en negro, la oscuridad era tan densa que no dejaba ver más allá de tu nariz una sola figura se puede apreciar.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – se escuchó la voz de Issei quien volteaba a todos lados.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar muchos llantos y chillidos, entre los cuales pudo diferenciar a los de sus padres y a los de sus compañeras de clases, cosa que lo alarmo.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! – gritaba mientras los buscaba por todos lados.

Poco a poco la imagen se fue aclarando mientras que el comenzó a notar sus manos, sus pies y poco a poco el entorno.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – se pregunta mientras se mira a sí mismo y puede ver que viste un elegante esmoquin.

\- Uuuuuu, mi cachorro se volverá un hombre y cabeza de familia… ¡No podría estar más orgulloso, hijo! – dijo el padre de Issei llorando a moco tendido.

\- Mi pequeño ya es todo un hombre. ¡Mi primer nieto debe ser una niña, ¿entiendes, Issei?! – dijo la madre de Issei haciendo una expresión emocional mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- Oigan, oigan, oigan ¿Qué les sucede? – dijo Issei preocupado por sus padres, además, ¿había escuchado "cabeza de familia"?.

Por otra parte…

\- ¡Eseeeee maaaalditooooo! ¡¿Cuán grande puede ser su fortuna?! – decían todos los chicos presentes.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hyoudou-kun parece un Príncipe de Verdad – gritaban una chicas.

\- Esta es una boda de ensueño – decían otras mientras suspiraban.

\- Noooooooooooooooooooo – Issei escucho otro quejido - ¿Por qué Hyoudou-kun?... ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? – se quejaba Murayama llorando a mares.

\- ¿O yooo? – se quejaba Katase llorando igualmente.

\- No… lo podemos… evitar… después de todo es ella – decía sus demás compañeras llorando mientras daban aspavientos.

En eso comienza a sonar la marca nupcial e Issei se da cuenta de donde estaba… justo en el altar de una iglesia, aunque por el momento estaba algo distraído por lo que estaba entrando e iba camino también al altar cogiendo el brazo de un hombre al que no se le veía el rostro.

Issei se quedó embelesado al ver a la mujer que iba camino al altar con el velo cubriendo su rostro, aun asi esas proporciones eran conocidas por él.

\- Rias-senpai… – dijo quedamente Issei sin disimular su asombro, también fue allí donde vio a los miembros del club de ocultismo quienes lo saludaban con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Rias-san se ve preciosa! – dijo la madre de Issei.

\- ¡Rias Onee-sama te ves preciosa! – dijeron algunas de las compañeras de Issei mientras lloraban.

\- ¡Rias-sama! ¡Haga feliz a Hyoudou-kun! ¡Tú haz lo mismo con Rias-sama, Hyoudou-kun! – gritaban otras mandando buenos deseos.

Rias llego al altar donde soltó el brazo del hombre y se posiciono al lado de Issei.

\- Lamento la tardanza, ¿te gusta el vestido? Fue un regalo de tu madre, ella personalmente lo diseño – dijo Rias quitándose el velo.

\- Se ve hermosa – dijo Issei.

En esa acción Issei la ayudo un poco al pasar el velo detrás de la cabeza, para cuando Issei enfoco la mirada nuevamente quedo hechizado, ya que Rias había arreglado su cabello y se había maquillado. Decir que se veía hermosa no le haría justicia para nada.

\- Vamos a iniciar la ceremonia – dijo el que parecía ser el sacerdote.

La ceremonia se le hizo normal a Issei hasta que llegó la hora de intercambiar votos, fue allí donde Issei se comenzó a preguntar ¿no que era malo que los demonios se acerquen a las iglesias? También estaba el hecho que mientras él ponía el anillo a Rias las chicas hacían aún más escandalo junto con sus padres.

\- Issei, no mires a nadie más que a mí, ¿está bien? – dijo Rias tomándolo de la barbilla.

De esa manera la ceremonia finalizo y el sacerdote dijo el clásico: "puede besar a la novia".

\- ¿Está bien que sea conmigo? – pregunta Issei viendo directamente a los ojos a Rias antes de hacerlo.

\- Asi es… ¿Por qué otra razón estaríamos aquí? ¿No iras a retractarte a estas alturas, o si? – dijo Rias con una expresión tierna engañosa.

La verdad es que Issei no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, hasta ahora parecía un autómata mientras veía como el rostro de Rias se acercaba a él. De pronto una enorme cantidad de llamas termina con el cuadro e Issei puede ver perfectamente la silueta de un enorme dragón.

[Parece que te diviertes, socio] – se escuchó la voz de Ddraig.

\- ¿Ddraig? ¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando? – por fin pudo hablar Issei.

[Eso es lo que te quería preguntar yo, socio. ¿Qué clase de sueño es este? ¿Son deseos sexuales reprimidos?]- pregunta Ddraig bobamente.

\- Ya veo, asi que es un sueño. Eso es bastante inusual pero lo explica todo… entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa para que interrumpas en el sueño? – pregunta Issei.

[¿Qué? ¿Insatisfecho por no poder continuar?] – decía Ddraig burlonamente.

\- ¡Cállate! Además, creo que es hora de levantarse – dijo Issei sonrojado.

[Hahahahahahahaha – Ddraig se reía al ver que su broma había funcionado – No me aburro contigo, socio. Haaa bueno, la verdad es que si tengo algo de qué hablar] – dijo Ddraig recuperando su seriedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Issei.

[La verdad es que _**ellas**_ han estado algo molestas debido a que ya no vas a verlas, mientras que _**ellos**_ están teniendo problemas con ellas por la misma razón] – dijo Ddraig con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Están causando problemas? – dijo Issei.

[Ellas están barriendo el piso con ellos] – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Issei del Dragón.

Aun asi al entender a lo que se refería no pudo evitar que una gota le creciera en la nuca.

\- Ya veo, entiendo. En la tarde iré a ver qué ocurre – dijo Issei suspirando.

El dragón asintió con la cabeza solamente antes de envolverse en llamas y desaparecer.

* * *

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad Kuoh, como era día libre Issei se levantó un poco más tarde de lo normal aunque solo un poco. Bajo a desayunar topándose a su padre en la mesa leyendo un periódico en la sección de finanzas y a su madre cocinando desde donde estaba el comedor. Podría ser una gran diseñadora, pero Issei le decía que si hubiese elegido ser chef le iría igual de bien que con "Miyake-san", cosa que su esposo no podía negar. Una vez entro al comedor saludo.

\- ¡Hola! buenos días, papá – dijo Issei saludando a su padre.

\- Buenos días, cachorro – dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

\- ¡Buenos días, mamá! – le grito a su madre desde el comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días, hijo! ¡Pronto estará el desayuno! – dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Asi pues y con eso dicho, un verdadero festín en el cual destacaba un arroz rojo hizo que Issei mirara con duda a su madre.

\- Es por si se presenta la ocasión – decía su madre guiñándole el ojo.

Issei en un principio la vio con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y después entendió a lo que su madre se refería y se sonrojo un poco.

\- ¡Ya les dije que no era eso! – dijo Issei.

\- Bueno… como dijo tu madre, nunca sabes cuándo se presentara otra vez. Asi que es una preparación para nuestro próximo nieto – dijo su padre ignorándolo mientras le mostraba el pulgar.

\- Por cierto, Issei ¿Cómo van las cosas con la señorita Gremory? ¿Ya fuiste presentado ante sus padres? – dijo su madre.

\- ¿Eh? Las cosas van bien, y la verdad no estoy seguro de como sean sus padres – dijo Issei malentendiendo la situación.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, sea como sean sus padres estoy seguro que les caerás muy bien… y de no hacerlo yo misma iré a hacerles ver que nadie desprecia a mi bebé – dijo su mamá sonriendo.

\- ¡Mamá! – fue lo único que pudo replicar Issei.

En eso se escuchó el sonido del timbre, cosa que extraño demasiado a los tres Hyoudou.

\- ¿Estas esperando a alguien, cariño? – pregunta el señor Hyoudou.

\- No, para nada ¿y tú? – le devuelve la pregunta el señor Hyoudou.

\- Tampoco… Issei, ¿Qué te parece si vas a ver quién es? – dice el señor Hyoudou a lo que Issei asiente con la cabeza.

De esta forma Issei se levanta del comedor y se dirige a abrir la puerta… al momento de abrirla Issei se sorprende al ver unos hermosos cabellos rojos y unos ojos azules como el cielo. Asi que sorprendido y en modo automático solo pudo decir una cosa.

\- Buchou… – dijo un sorprendido Issei.

\- Hola, Issei. Siento molestar tan temprano en un día libre pero hay algo en lo que quiero que me ayudes – dijo Rias mirándolo.

Issei asintió con la cabeza e invito a Rias a pasar. Al entrar en la sala, Rias pudo ver que la familia Hyoudou estaba en medio de su desayuno y se apeno un poco. Por otra parta los padres de Issei.

\- ¡Rias-san! ¡Es un gusto tenerla de nuevo aquí! ¿Ya desayuno? Bueno, no importa. Por favor siéntese en la mesa – dijo el padre de Issei en una efusiva invitación que Rias no pudo rechazar.

La chica se sentó un sintiéndose un poco presionada, aunque era verdad que únicamente había tomado una taza de café antes de salir de donde se quedaba ya que quería llegar temprano con Issei para tratar el asunto que tenía con él, aun asi tenía que agradecer el gesto. Aunque no se esperó que el padre de Issei comenzara a abordarla aún más.

\- ¡¿Viniste a recoger al cachorro?! ¡Muy bien, ustedes son jóvenes y hoy es un día libre asi que es obvio que iban a salir! – el padre de Issei hablaba frenéticamente mientras Rias y su hijo lo veían con una gota en la nuca y un poco incomodos.

La madre de Issei vio como Rias estaba un poco incomoda con el entusiasmo de su esposo asi que decidió intervenir.

\- Cariño, los estas incomodando. No los presiones – dijo la señora con una sonrisa aunque con una expresión aterradora que asusto a su esposo.

\- E-e-este… si, aunque no e-era mi intención presionarlos… yo solo quería que ambos tuvieran una cita y… – no pudo seguir hablando ya que a la expresión de su esposa un aura oscura y la máscara de un Hannya (N/A: búsquenlo en google si no saben que es esta mascara)

\- No los presiones – fue lo único que dijo la madre de Issei.

\- Si – es la única respuesta que pudo dar el padre de Issei mientras se veía como se encogía.

Esta escena causo a Rias una sonrisa mientras los veía, la madre de Issei le sirvió lo que ellos estaban desayunando. Rias lo acepto con gusto… al momento de probarlo ella abrió los ojos a más no poder.

\- ¡Esto es delicioso! – dijo Rias mientras comía con alegría.

\- Gracias – dijo la madre de Issei contenta.

Y no mentía, la comida de la madre de Issei era tan deliciosa que podría comer todo el día.

De esta manera y mientras comían, Issei decide preguntar a Rias.

\- Buchou, ¿Qué es lo que la trajo a mi casa tan temprano? ¿Surgió algún problema? – dijo Issei mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Rias tomo la servilleta y se limpió la boca antes de hablar (modales primero :v ).

\- En realidad no es que sea un problema… o eso creo. Más bien tengo que pedir un favor y es bueno ver que están aquí tus padres ya que necesitamos su aprobación.

\- ¿Se van a escapar para tener un romántico viaje? – pregunta el señor Hyoudou ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su esposa por interrumpir a Rias.

\- Prosigue, Rias-san – dijo la madre de Issei sonriendo mientras Rias tenía una gota en la nuca.

\- G-gracias – dijo con una mueca amarga – Bueno, en verdad la ayuda que necesito no es para mí directamente… más bien es… – en cuanto iba a decir la razón se vio interrumpida debido a que el timbre sonó – Parece que ella está aquí – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei la miro con confusión.

\- ¿Invito a alguien, Buchou? – pregunta.

\- Si, lo siento por no avisar nada.

\- No te preocupes, Rias-san – le dijo la madre de Issei.

Issei al ver que no había ningún problema, fue a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla se topó con un hermoso cabello rubio y un peculiar atuendo de monja.

\- Asia – dijo Issei quedamente sorprendido.

\- Estoy aquí, Issei-san – dijo la chica haciendo una pose bonita mientras sacaba la lengua.

En eso unos hombres se acercan a ellos con varias cajas mientras Issei los veía con duda.

\- Dejamos las cosas aquí, señorita – dijo uno despidiéndose con la mano.

\- Si, muchas gracias Señor.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunta Issei.

\- Son las cosas de Asia – se escuchó la voz de Issei detrás de ellos.

\- ¿las cosas de Asia?

\- La verdad es que…

Ahora tenemos la escena donde Asia, Issei y Rias, están frente a los padres de Issei en la amplia sala de la residencia Hyoudou.

\- ¿Quieres que dejemos quedar a Asia-san en nuestra casa? – pregunta el padre de Issei mirando sorprendido a la chica rubia.

\- Si, Otou-sama – dijo Rias.

Al momento de que Rias dijo "Otou-sama" mando a volar la conciencia del padre de Issei quien se veía cargando un niño con la cara de Issei y el cabello pelirrojo.

\- Si lo pide Rias-san creo que está bien, pero ¿no te molesta tener a otra chica cerca de Issei? – pregunta la madre de Issei haciendo que el chico dijera "perdón, perdón, perdón" a Rias.

\- Ella es una preciada amiga mía, asi que no le veo ningún problema – dijo Rias ignorando a lo que se refería la madre de Issei.

\- Ya veo, de ser asi se puede quedar todo el tiempo que quiera. Dado que Rias-san ya te dio autorización es mejor que cuides bien de Asia-san, ¿entiendes, Issei? – dijo la madre de Issei.

\- ¡Si! – contesta Issei.

\- Es bueno que aceptaran y en verdad se los agradezco. Asia, a partir de ahora vivirás aquí como dijiste que querías, pórtate bien y no causes demasiados problemas. Piensa en esto como en un entrenamiento para esposa – dijo Rias mirando a Asia.

\- ¡Si! – contesta Asia con entusiasmo.

Por otra parte…

\- ¡ESPOSA! – a los padres de Issei le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esa palabra mientras que Issei se palmeaba la cara y Asia se sonrojaba al máximo.

\- ¿Qué haremos, cariño? Rias-san parece ser una excelente nuera, pero al parecer tenemos a alguien pidiendo candidatura y también es muy hermosa – dijo el padre de Issei.

\- Te adelantas demasiado, cariño. Además de que el que tiene que decidir es él – dijo su madre poniendo mesura a su esposo.

\- Pe-pero cariño, ellos tienen que pensar en su relación. Cierto que no pueden ignorar a una amiga en apuros pero… – decía el padre de Issei.

\- Cariño… eh dicho que ellos deben ser los que decidan – dijo su madre con una sonrisa pero con un aura aterradora.

\- Si – nuevamente el señor Hyoudou se hace pequeño.

Issei por otro lado decidió ignorar a sus padres y volteo a ver a Asia.

\- No porque lo digan de esa manera debes sentirte obligada, Asia ¿verdad que todo esto de ser una esposa fue una broma, Buchou? – pregunta Issei a Rias.

Por otro lado Rias tenía una expresión apática cada vez que se mencionaba la palabra "esposa". Cosa que Issei noto.

\- ¿Buchou? – pregunta Issei nuevamente haciendo que incluso Asia prestara atención a Rias.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, lo siento, creo que me distraje un poco. Issei tiene razón, Asia, fue solo un decir – dijo Rias quedamente.

\- Ya veo, de ser asi, voy a estar bajo su cuidado, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama de Issei – dijo Asia haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Los padres de Issei sonrieron ante esto, en verdad a ellos no les parecía tan mala idea que su hijo tuviera a una chica cerca. Y cabe mencionar que su madre como toda mamá gallina creía que era lógico que las demás chicas quisieran estar cerca de su hijo.

Por otra parte Rias seguía con esa expresión apática e incluso suspiraba un par de veces. Esta reacción preocupo un poco a todos quienes guardaron silencio debido a que Rias parecía estar pensativa… y triste, aunque esto solo Issei lo notaba.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Issei iba camino a la academia junto con Asia, esos últimos días habían sido ajetreados y molestos para él, ya que en su casa no dejaban de molestarlo sobre que debe tener permiso de Rias para hacer cualquier cosa con Asia o en la escuela dado que desde que Asia llego y dijo que vivía con Issei como se lo había imaginado Rias las chicas estallaron en celos, más al verla siempre cerca de él y aunque se justificaran diciendo que Asia necesitaba que Issei la ayudara debido a que ella es extranjera no hacía que sus celos sean menores, aunque para esos días ya se habían acostumbrado un poco a eso y se habían acercado a Asia para hablar más de Issei hasta el punto donde se podría decir que ahora son amigas de verdad. También no hay que mencionar que sus compañeros no podían maldecirlo más dado que estaba en contacto con las chicas que estaban en la cima del Top de popularidad de la escuela, e incluso de Asia quien inmediatamente después de su transferencia entro a dicho Top.

\- Hoy tenemos clase de Educación Física, ¿verdad, Issei-san? – decía Asia alegre.

\- Sip, hoy hay juego de softball mixto. Aunque creo que al final tendré que hacer equipo con las mujeres – decía Issei.

\- En verdad no entiendo a los chicos de nuestra clase, Issei-san es bueno en los deportes, asi que no sé por qué no lo escogen en primer lugar – decía una Asia pensativa – por cierto, ¿me vas a ayudar a repartir volantes después de clases, Issei-san? – pregunta Asia cambiando de tema.

\- Si, ya que Buchou lo pidió. Aunque la verdad creo que sería mucho trabajo para ti sola – le respondió Issei sonriendo, cosa que causo que Asia le regresara el gesto alegremente.

Aun asi tanto las chicas sentían ciertos celos por asi como los chicos echaban fuego por los ojos del odio que sentían por Issei.

De esa manera ambos acudieron a clases normalmente, comieron en el salón y para alegría de las chicas que son amigas de Asia, Issei comió con ellas. Después de la escuela y como Rias había pedido un día antes se fueron a repartir panfletos para que puedan hacer contratos.

Poco tiempo después, ellos regresaron. Debido a que a él "el chico guapo de los volantes" se le había añadido una "hermosa rubia inocente" todos los panfletos se repartían sin ningún tipo de problemas, asi que tan rápido como llegaron se fueron. Asi que rápidamente llegaron al salón del club.

\- Ara ara, llegaron muy pronto – dijo Akeno regalándole una sonrisa a ambos.

\- Bienvenido, ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunta Kiba saludando a Issei.

\- Muy bien, gracias – dijo Issei.

\- Como era de esperar de Senpai – dijo Koneko.

\- Buchou, hemos llegado – dijo Issei yendo a reportarse con Rias sin obtener respuesta.

\- ¿Buchou? – volvió a decir Issei viendo como Rias estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Después de unos instantes Rias pudo sentir la mirada de Issei sobre ella cosa que la hizo reaccionar.

\- Lo- lo siento. Estaba un poco distraída. Buen trabajo, Issei, Asia – decía Rias poniéndose de pie.

\- Ahora vamos a iniciar la reunión ya que estamos todos – dijo Rias – Por no decir que tendremos el debut de Asia – esta vez lo dijo con una expresión más animada.

\- ¿Eh? – Asia la miro confundida.

\- Si, después de repartir volantes ahora va la parte importante… hacer contratos – dijo Rias sonriéndole.

\- ¿Yo podre hacerlo? – dijo Asia algo abrumada.

\- No te preocupes, solo tienes que aparecer frente al invocador y cumplir su petición – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Si? – dijo Asia no muy convencida.

\- Sé que podrás hacerlo, Asia – dijo Issei dándole confianza.

En eso una petición llego y Akeno fue a comprobarla.

\- Buchou, una petición bastante sencilla. Creo que es apropiada para que Asia-san la cumpla Ufufu – dijo Akeno riéndose.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Asia? ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo? – dice Rias.

\- ¡Si! – contesta con entusiasmo.

De esta manera, tenemos a Asia en medio del círculo de transporte mientras todos la veían desde fuera de este.

\- Bueno, Asia, Te deseo suerte – dijo Issei mostrando su pulgar.

\- ¡Si! – contesta Asia con entusiasmo.

\- Suerte, Asia-san/chan – dijeron Kiba y Akeno sonriendo.

\- ¡Si! – nuevamente contesta Asia con entusiasmo.

\- Animo, Asia-senpai – le dijo Koneko sin ninguna clase de energía.

\- ¿Si? – esta vez Asia contesta confundida.

Dicha escena causo que Rias sonriera y soltara una pequeña risa.

\- ¿te preocupa Asia-san, Issei-kun? – pregunta Kiba,

\- Algo… ella es bastante tímida e inocente, asi que no sé qué podría pasar de llegar a ir a cumplir la petición de un tipo que la convenza de hacer cosas indebidas – dijo Issei.

\- No te preocupes, Asia-san solo debe escuchar su petición y cumplirla – dijo Kiba.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso mente de Issei comenzó a pensar rápidamente en varios escenarios posibles. De la misma forma Issei se levantó velozmente.

\- ¡Buchou!... ¡Envíame a donde junto con Asia! ¡Si es un mal tipo lo matare! – dijo Invocando su Boosted Gear sorprendiendo a todos en un principio pero haciéndolos reír inmediatamente después.

\- Issei… las peticiones lascivas son realizadas por especialistas, asi que va a estar bien, ¿no lo sabias? – Dijo Rias – Por otra parte, ¿no crees que te preocupas demasiado de Asia? – esta vez Rias lo miraba inflando las mejillas.

Issei se avergonzó y desmaterializando su guantelete comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

\- N-no es eso, es solo que no sabía sobre ese asunto – decía mientras se agachaba.

Rias al ver esto se resignó un poco ya que ella también estaba un poco preocupada por el desempeño de Asia, no creía que lo llegara a arruinar, pero a diferencia de Issei tal vez necesite un poco de capacitación antes de comenzar por ella misma.

\- Esta bien, lo entiendo – dijo Rias suspirando – Asia ira con Koneko, ella le ayudara por un tiempo – dijo Rias mirando a su loli.

\- Si – responde Koneko yendo también dentro del círculo.

Asia le hizo un poco de espacio mientras Koneko decía "Voy a estar bajo su cuidado, Asia-senpai".

De esta manera Issei podía estar un poco más tranquilo y se podía ver en su expresión que se suavizo un poco. Rias al ver eso sonrió para sí misma y volvió a despedir a Asia.

\- Bueno, Asia. Te deseo suerte también, esfuérzate y si te es posible consigue un contrato ¿bien? Te la encargo, Koneko – dijo Rias dando indicaciones a Akeno de activar el circulo.

\- ¡Si, daré mi mayor esfuerzo en esto! – dijo Asia comenzando a brillar también signo de estar siendo transportada.

\- Si, Buchou – dijo Koneko monótonamente.

\- Tengan cuidado las dos – llego a decir Issei.

De este modo, cuando el circulo dejo de brillar Asia ya no estaba en la sala del club. Donde Issei dejo de sonreír para ir al sillón a sentarse y suspirar.

\- ¿Más tranquilo? – pregunta Rias guiñando un ojo.

\- Mentiría si dijera que no – dijo Issei sonriendo con gratitud.

\- Pero en serio, te preocupas demasiado por Asia – dijo Rias.

Akeno veía alegre la situación asi que decidió entrar a hacer travesuras también.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun. Yo también necesito un poco de cariño, ¿sabes? – dijo Akeno yendo a donde Issei y metiendo el brazo del chico entre sus pechos.

\- ¡Akeno-san! – dijo Issei sorprendido.

\- ¡No molestes a Issei, Akeno!

Por otra parte Rias volvió a hacer un mohín mientras regañaba a Akeno, una situación algo cómica que le era agradable a Issei, quien por momentos veía a Rias hacer la misma expresión con una mezcla de apatía y tristeza. Después de eso, tanto Koneko como Asia regresaron. Aunque Asia no había conseguido un contrato, sí que obtuvo una alta valoración de parte del cliente.

De esta manera, atendieron varios pedidos en un solo día, asi que al parecer que ya no había nada que hacer, Rias estaba sola con Issei en el salón.

\- Issei, a partir de ahora todo estará bien, asi que si gustas puedes volver antes.

\- Esta bien, y le pido disculpas, me preocupo mucho ¿verdad? – dijo Issei.

\- Buenas noches, Issei – Dijo Rias secamente.

Esta respuesta dejo a Issei un poco sorprendido y desconcertado debido a que Rias no era asi. Aun asi pensó que podría haber pasado algo mientras él salió y puso de mal humor a Rias. De manera que Issei se marchó algo preocupado por Rias.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Hyoudou…**_

Issei había llegado hace poco tiempo. Esta vez llego un poco más tarde de lo habitual pero no hubo ningún problema. Ahora mismo ya se encontraba en su habitación mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir, unos shorts y una playera de algodón para dormir fresco, aun asi solo se había puesto los shorts y tenía la playera en sus manos.

\- Me pregunto cómo le ira a Asia – dijo mientas se recostaba un poco.

Issei se quedó asi un poco mientras veía la playera en sus manos. De repente la imagen de Rias con una expresión triste volvió a sus pensamientos sin saber el porqué.

\- Buchou ha estado actuando extraño… debe tener algo que le preocupa

De pronto, se paró rápidamente tirando la playera que tenía en las manos y se puso en guardia. En el suelo de su habitación varios símbolos comenzaron a brillar y poco a poco fueron formando un círculo que Issei reconoció bien.

\- ¿El circulo de transportación de los Gremory? – dijo quedamente para sí mismo.

Poco a poco del círculo mágico fue emergiendo alguien bastante bien conocido por él.

\- ¿Buchou? – dijo algo sorprendido, para luego reparar que Rias traía una expresión algo sombría e inmediatamente se preocupó – ¡¿Pasa algo malo?! ¡¿Le paso algo a Asia?! – dijo antes de ir rápidamente frente a ella.

\- ¡No es nada de eso! – grito Rias con una expresión emocional.

Issei detuvo su paso debido a eso.

\- ¿Buchou?

Inesperadamente para Issei, Rias tomo su mano y la puso en se pecho.

\- ¡Issei! ¡Por favor, tómame!... ¡lo más rápido posible! – dijo Rias.

Por otro lado Issei se sorprendió por la acción y volteo a ver a Rias.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? - dijo Issei.

\- ¡Necesito que tomes mi virginidad! – dijo Rias dejando mudo a Issei.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Issei, Rias lo empujo a la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Aunque lo hizo a una velocidad "normal" a Issei le pareció que lo hacía seductoramente lento, de manera que cuando se quitó todo incluso el satén quedado solamente en bragas.

\- ¿Tú tienes experiencia? – pregunta Rias mirando a Issei.

\- No – fue la única respuesta de Issei.

\- Ya veo, eso podría ser bueno… aprendamos juntos – dijo Rias.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo Issei mirando seriamente a Rias.

Rias por otro lado se sorprendió por esa reacción de Issei.

\- ¿Por qué, dices? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti? – dijo Rias avergonzada retrocediendo un paso.

Issei se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y la forma en lo que lo dijo.

\- No… no me refería a eso. Usted es demasiado hermosa, asi que ¿Por qué específicamente yo, cuando usted puede conseguir alguien mejor? – dijo Issei sinceramente sin perder su seriedad.

\- Te menosprecias demasiado, Issei – dijo Rias.

Rias suspiro en alivio y le hablo a Issei.

\- Lo pensé demasiado pero no tengo otra opción – dijo Rias – Si llego a hacer esto, nadie podrá quejarse… asi que después de ver entre los que son cercanos a mí, tú eras el más indicado – Rias decía algo que a Issei se le hacía difícil de comprender. Yuto no es una opción, él aparte de ser un caballero, es como un hermano para mi asi que… - decía Rias mientras hacía a Issei recortarse y se montaba sobre él y comenzaba a hacer trazos con el dedo sobre el pecho marcado del chico.

\- Buchou – Issei iba a decir algo pero Rias lo interrumpió.

\- Ven a mí, Issei. Estos son los pechos a los cuales siempre miras curioso – decía Rias sacando el pecho.

Issei estaba a punto de dejarse llevar pero algo en su consciencia lo obligaba a decir lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Buchou! – Dijo Issei abrazándolo ignorando la sensación del pecho de Rias presionando sobre el suyo - ¡Hay algo malo contigo! – dijo Issei.

\- D-de que hablas, Issei… Yo solo quiero estar conti…

\- ¡NO! – Issei la interrumpió sorprendiéndola, es la primera vez que le levanta la voz – hay algo raro… lo sé – dijo Issei reparándose de ella y mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿Q-que te pasa, Issei? – pregunta una sorprendida Rias.

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría preguntar, Buchou ¿Qué es lo que la preocupa? Desde hace tiempo he notado que está preocupada por algo, pero ahora estoy seguro – dijo Issei haciendo que Rias abra los ojos demasiado.

\- ¿C-como te diste cuenta? – dijo Rias quien había recobrado un poco el sentido común.

\- ¿Qué cómo me di cuenta? Alguien tan majestuosa que como usted hablando de buscar quien "la tome" e incluso mencionando que había pensado en Kiba para hacerlo, no creo que esa sea la Rias Gremory que se veía tan retadora mientras negociaba conmigo – decía Issei levantándola un poco para después levantarse él de la cama y juntar la ropa de ella.

Rias por otra parte se quedó sentada en la cama mientras se bofeteaba mentalmente y misteriosamente se sentía preocupada por cómo se comportaba Issei, ¿porque había hecho eso? ¿Acaso había ofendido a Issei? Ella misma no sabía porque tenía miedo de eso, de manera que vio a Issei quien había vuelto al lado de la cama.

\- Asi que… ¿le molestaría contarme lo que la preocupa? Le aseguro que haré todo lo que este a mi alcanzase para ayudarla – dijo Issei mientras le ponía su camisa por encima de los hombros y le ofrecía su falda y su sostén.

Rias lo vio y le dio una cálida mirada que hizo que el corazón de Issei se acelerara.

\- Gracias, Issei – dijo Rias tomando la ropa.

\- No, no lo mencione. Puedo ver que sin importar que especie sea, la primera vez es un momento de suma importancia para las mujeres… no quería que se arrepintiera después de hacerlo… no me gustaría que tuviera una mala experiencia por tomar una decisión demasiado rápida. – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Suena como si en algún momento lo hayas considerado – dijo Rias volviendo a su habitual actitud traviesa.

\- ¿Quién no lo consideraría con una mujer tan hermosa como usted? – Pregunta Issei desviando la mirada – Además… creo que usted preferiría hacer el amor en lugar de solo tener sexo.

Ante esos comentarios Rias se sonrojo violentamente, al parecer su intento de broma se le había regresado… pero conociendo la naturaleza testaruda de Rias eso no se podía quedar asi.

\- Ya veo, asi que esa es la razón para que "eso" este asi – dijo Rias señalando la parte baja de Issei.

Issei la miro de reojo y después siguió dirección a donde apuntaba el dedo de Rias, topándose con que "su amigo inseparable" estaba preparado para una fiesta nocturna. Asi que Issei trato de tranquilizarse y cerró los ojos.

\- Eso es una reacción natural – dijo Issei tratando de sonar serio.

Por otro lado Rias veía divertida como esta vez Issei se sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Asi que con esa alegría de ver que si podía provocar al chico se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tomando completamente desprevenido.

\- ¿Y eso fue por…? – dijo Issei poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla que beso Rias.

\- Es por preocuparte por mí, ser tan atento, y tan lindo… ¿quieres más razones? – dijo Rias sonriendo lindamente.

\- No, pero… ¿me podría decir que es lo que le preocupaba? – dijo Issei poniéndose serio nuevamente.

Rias podía notar que Issei se preocupaba por ese asunto, cosa que la alegraba pero la verdad era algo que ella quería arreglas… aunque después de hablar con Issei se dio cuenta que podía confiar en él. Asi que tomo algo de aire.

\- La verdad es que yo… – Rias iba a comenzar a hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Issei volteo a ver a otra parte de la habitación y se ponía en guardia.

\- ¡¿Quién es?! – dijo Issei.

Sorprendentemente, el mismo patrón de antes que apareciera Rias se repitió.

\- ¿El Clan Gremory? – dijo Issei consternado, aunque Rias al parecer sabia de quien se trataba.

Por lo pronto, ambos podían ver como una mujer con una figura similar a la de Rias, emergía del círculo. Una vez termino el transporte Issei podía ver a una hermosa mujer cuyos distintivos eran definitivamente un cabello plateado y un uniforme de Maid Francesa.

\- ¿Cree que haciendo este tipo de cosas el compromiso se romperá? – dijo la nueva mujer en la habitación mirando a Rias.

Issei se interpuso entre Rias y la mujer, como si estuviera protegiendo a Rias.

\- Asi que es Grayfia, ¿eh? Es mi cuerpo asi que yo decido que es lo que hago. Otou-sama y Onii-sama no tienen ni voz ni voto en ese asunto – dijo Rias mirando a la mujer recién llegada.

\- Si la descubren dando su pureza a este tipo de hombre, tanto el señor como Sirzechs-sama se entristecerán – dijo Grayfia.

\- ¿Este tipo de hombre? – Dijo Rias indignada - ¡No lo conoces como para clasificarlo de esa manera! – Rias comenzó a defender a Issei, aunque la verdad a él no le importaba para nada como hablaran de él. Cabe mencionar que a pesar de eso lo que más sorprendía a Issei es saber que Rias tuviera un hermano.

\- Además – dijo Rias – Como dije, tanto mi cuerpo como mi castidad son míos y yo decido a quien se los doy… te puedo asegurar que este chico es mejor que _**él**_ – dijo Rias quedamente lo último – Asi que no permito que llamas a mi siervo de esa manera… ni siquiera aunque seas la Reina de mi Hermano – dijo Rias.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacer eso – dijo Grayfia haciendo una reverencia – pero la verdad es que debe ser consciente de su posición como heredera y no ir mostrando su valioso cuerpo, asi que por favor vístase – dijo Grayfia.

Por otro lado Grayfia volteo a ver a Issei. En el momento en que sus ojos chocaron una atmosfera increíblemente intensa se comenzó a sentir en la habitación, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Rias. Grayfia se sorprendió al ver que a pesar de estar ejerciendo cierta presión Issei no retrocedía en lo absoluto, también al verlo a los ojos pudo ver dentro de Issei, solo encontraba algo claro… deseos de proteger. Issei también noto que Grayfia no era nada mala asi que ambos dejaron de desprender el aura que estaba por rodearlos. Asi que sin dejar de ver a Issei, Grayfia hace una reverencia.

\- Gusto en conocerlo, soy Grayfia, una de las sirvientas de la casa Gremory – dijo Grayfia aligerando un poco su carácter, ya que ahora sonaba más amable – A partir de ahora nos volveremos a ver – dijo levantándose y volviendo a mirar a Issei. Issei mientras tenía muy poco rubor en las mejillas al pensar que era una mujer muy bella.

Cosa que pasó desapercibida por Grayfia pero no para Rias, quien se acercó y comenzó a jalar su mejilla.

\- ¿Has venido aquí por tu voluntad, la de la familia… o la de Onii-sama? – pregunta Rias mientras no dejaba la mejilla de Issei.

\- Todo lo anterior – dijo Grayfia con cara de póker.

\- Ya veo… no cabe duda que eres la Reina de Onii-sama, mira que venir personalmente – dijo Rias colocándose la ropa para después acercarse a Grayfia.

De esta manera ambas mujeres voltearon a ver a Issei.

\- Lo siento, Issei. Esto será un secreto que quede entre nosotros ¿sí? – dijo Rias guiñando el ojo.

\- No se preocupe… también espero que para la próxima me pueda confiar su problema, Buchou – dijo Issei.

\- Si… yo también lo espero, Issei – dijo Rias con una triste sonrisa.

Cuando el nombre del chico llego a los oídos de Grayfia no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

\- ¿Issei? No me dirá que esa persona es… – decía Grayfia sospechando de la identidad de Issei.

\- Si, él es Hyoudou Issei, mi Peón, propietario de la Boosted Gear y el actual Sekiryuutei – dijo Rias esta vez impresionando a Grayfia.

\- La persona portadora del Sekiryuutei – dijo Grayfia mirando fijamente a Issei.

Por unos pocos segundos Grayfia entro en un modo similar al de un trance mientras ella e Issei volvían a cruzar miradas… poco tiempo le basto para que poco a poco la silueta de un enorme dragón apareciera detrás de Issei trayéndola a la realidad por la impresión.

\- Grayfia, llevaremos esta discusión a otra parte… ¿no te molesta que lleve a Akeno, verdad? – dijo Rias mirando esta vez a Rias.

\- Para nada, es normal que el Rey tenga a su Reina a su lado todo el tiempo – dijo Grayfia.

\- Ok, pero antes – Rias se volvió a acercar a Issei y le dio otro beso en la mejilla – Gracias por ser asi – dijo Rias.

\- Usted también… debería atesorar más su cuerpo – dijo Issei serio pero sosteniéndose la mejilla.

Este último comentario hizo que Grayfia asintiera con la cabeza dándole la razón y que Rias se avergonzara.

\- Bu-bueno, creo que es hora de retirarnos Grayfia – dijo Rias.

\- Si – Grayfia volvió a ver a Issei y esta vez hizo una profunda reverencia – Gracias por cuidar de la Señorita – dijo antes de activar rápidamente un círculo de transporte y retirarse junto con Rias quien solo lo miraba con una expresión de ternura.

Issei se quedó mirando el lugar donde habían estado ambas mujeres un tiempo sin quitar la mano de la mejilla. Justo estaba por reaccionar cuando alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¡Issei-san, he vuelto! – dijo Asia entrando a la habitación y viendo a Issei aun de pie y tocándose la mejilla.

\- Oh, Asia, bienvenida. Buen trabajo – dijo Issei reaccionando al completo.

Por otra parte noto como Asia se le quedaba viendo mientras su rostro estaba de un tono rojo brillante.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Issei acercándose a ella.

\- ¡Cúbrase por favor, Issei-san! – dijo Asia avergonzada al ver que Issei no tenía puesta la playera y poder contemplar sus abdominales bien definidos.

De esa manera y después de platicar un poco con Asia sobre cómo le había ido en su primer día haciendo pedidos, Issei se fue a dormir mientras pensaba que al día siguiente trataría de hablar con Rias de su problema.

* * *

 _ **Día siguiente…**_

Como era de esperar un Issei pensativo iba en camino a la academia siendo seguido por Asia, quien se preocupaba un poco por Issei, aunque solo un poco ya que sabía que a veces estaba hablando o discutiendo con el Dragón que había en su interior.

Asi fue todo el día, Asia no sabía si de verdad estaba bien o no, pero era raro ver a Issei de esa forma. Incluso algunos de sus compañeras y profesores lo habían notado, pero no habían dicho nada. Total un día malo lo tiene cualquiera. Por otra parte Issei solo pensaba "¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para obligar a Buchou a hacer algo como lo que hizo anoche?" asi que analizando lo dicho por la Maid, era algo sobre un compromiso, ¿Qué clase de compromiso será? A Issei solo se le venía algo a la mente, pero con lo dicho no podía sacar una conclusión clara. De manera que decidió esperar a la reunión después de clases en el club y en el primer momento que pueda hablar con Rias a solas, preguntarle. Ya habiendo decidido eso, volvió a su actitud normal en clases poniendo atención al maestro, ya que aunque no estaba completamente distraído no estaba poniendo atención como lo hacía usualmente.

Una vez acabadas las clases, él y Asia salieron con la intención de ir al Club, topándose con Kiba en la salida del salón.

\- Tal vez las preocupaciones de Buchou sean relacionadas con la casa Gremory, ya sabes, es una casa noble después de todo – dijo Kiba ya que Issei no pudo soportar las ganas de tocar el tema – Probablemente Akeno-san sepa sobre eso – dijo Kiba.

\- Ya veo – dijo Issei, ya que podría llegar a ser obvio para Kiba. Además de que la Maid dijo que trabajaba para ellos.

Issei pensaba que de ser asi no podía meter sus narices pero aun asi estaba un poco preocupado. En eso, justo después de salir del nuevo edificio de la escuela, Issei miro hacia la dirección donde estaba el viejo edificio donde estaba el club. No pudo evitar afilar un poco la mirada mientras que Kiba y Asia lo miraban con duda.

\- ¿Paso algo, Issei-kun? – pregunta Kiba.

\- Si, puedo sentir una gran aura proveniente de la misma dirección de donde está el club – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Kiba.

\- ¿Es enemigo? – pregunta afilando también la mirada.

\- No lo sé – dijo Issei.

Asia por otra parte no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando, pero parecía ser grave.

\- De ser así démonos prisa – dijo Kiba corriendo junto con Issei hacia el club, siendo seguidos por Asia.

\- ¡E-esperen! – fue lo único que pudo decir Asia mientras los perseguía lo más rápido posible.

Justo cuando estaban relativamente cerca del Edificio del Club, Kiba también noto la presencia que Issei había dicho.

\- Ya veo, tienes muy buenos sentidos, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba.

\- ¿Tú la reconoces? – pregunto Issei, pero inmediatamente él se dio cuenta también. De esa manera ambos bajaron la velocidad y dejaron que Asia los alcanzara antes de entrar al salón.

De esa manera, tocaron la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó la voz de Rias diciendo "adelante". Al entrar Issei vio a todos los miembros restantes del club y también pudo notar que la presencia que había sentido era de Grayfia, cosa que lo hizo sentirse estúpido por distraerse de esa forma. Aun asi y lejos de lo que había pensado Kiba estaba completamente serio cuando volteo a mirarlo.

\- Esto será problemático – fue lo único que el rubio del lunar dijo.

Grayfia dirigió su mirada a las personas que habían entrado al salón causando que Asia se sintiera un poco intimidada y se ocultara detrás de Issei, quien solo puso la mano en la cabeza de Asia para reconfortarla.

Rias por otro lado cruzo miradas con Issei, y al recordar lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior bajo la mirada triste mientras estaba sonrojada. Al parecer estaba en Modo Doncella. Asi que tomo un poco de aire para recomponerse y hablar.

\- Bueno, con todos reunidos aquí tengo que decirles algo antes de iniciar con las actividades del club – dijo Rias seria.

Por la forma en que lo estaba diciendo Issei pudo intuir que iba a decirles a todos la razón por la que había estado preocupada últimamente, asi que puso total atención.

\- ¿Quiere que se los diga yo, Ojou-sama? – pregunta Grayfia.

Rias niega con la cabeza mientras suspira.

\- La verdad es que… – Rias se vio interrumpida por un brillo amarillento que apareció en el piso del salón causando que Issei y los demás se pusieran en guardia.

\- Es el símbolo de los Fénix – dijo Kiba poniendo la mano en el hombro de Issei.

Aun asi Kiba parecía no agradarle ese hecho, razón por la que Issei no bajo la guardia.

*¿Fénix? – pensó Issei.

[Son un Clan de Demonios de Clase Alta, compañero. Se les llama Fénix porque tienen una habilidad de regeneración bastante molesta, aunque debo decir que para nosotros no es mucho problema]

* Ya veo. Pero, ¿a qué te refieres que no sería mucho problema para nosotros? Si de verdad tiene capacidad de regeneración sería bastante molesto para cualquiera – dijo Issei en su mente.

[Tienes razón, pero eso tiene un límite que es proporcional a la capacidad mental del individuo. Si se le llega a abrumar demasiado, esta habilidad comienza a fallar]

*Entiendo – fue lo único que dijo Issei cortando la comunicación.

De pronto, el circulo comenzó a expulsar llamas haciendo que todos, a excepción de Grayfia e Issei se cubrieran debido a la intensidad. Poco a poco las llamas iban cediendo y mostrando la figura de un hombre entre ellas.

\- Fuuu… ha pasado tiempo desde que vine al mundo humano – se escuchó por primera vez la voz de un hombre joven.

Todos prestaron atención a quien hablo y se toparon con un hombre de alrededor de 20 años de cabello rubio y vestido con un traje rojo sin corbata. Inmediatamente después de aparecer comenzó a buscar algo dentro del salón y justo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Rias, este sonrió.

\- Mi hermosa Rias… he venido a verte – dijo el hombre mientras cortaba distancia entre él y Rias – Ahora bien, Rias, sé que es repentino pero vamos a ir a ver el salón para la ceremonia. La fecha está establecida asi que debemos darnos prisa – dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro de Rias y la abrazaba.

\- ¡Suéltame, Raiser! – Rias por otro lado aparto a Raiser con brusquedad.

Raiser apretó los dientes e iba a jalar a Rias de la mano con la que lo empujo pero en una fracción de segundo Issei apareció entre ellos e impido a Raiser hacerlo dando un manotazo. Rias y los demás estaban sorprendidos, solo Kiba y Grayfia fueron capaces de ver cuando Issei se movió.

\- Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama – dijo Issei serio mirando a Raiser quien solo lo miro con enojo.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú para hablarme así? – dijo Raiser con una expresión arrogante.

\- Soy el siervo de Rias Gremory, su peón, Hyoudou Issei – dijo Issei sin cambiar de expresión.

\- ¡Ja! Ya veo… así que un mero sirviente cree que puede dirigirme la palabra – dijo Raiser restándole importancia a Issei.

\- Tú eres un Fénix, ¿verdad? Aquí la pregunta no era quien me creo yo para hablarte así, la pregunta es ¿Quién demonios eres tú para venir aquí y querer hacer lo que quieras con Buchou? – dijo Issei sin perder seriedad.

\- Así que por lo menos sabes que soy un miembro de la Gran Casa Fénix, no te culpo, incluso las moscas saben de ese nombre – dijo Raiser incluso con más arrogancia.

\- Eso no contesta mi pregunta – dijo Issei fríamente, cosa que descompuso el semblante de Raiser y causo pequeñas risas en los demás.

\- ¿En verdad no les has dicho nada de mí? Aún más, ¿en verdad hay gente que no sabe de mí? ¿Acaso lo reencarnaste de un humano? No encuentro otra explicación – dijo Raiser cuestionando a Rias.

\- No vi la necesidad de hablar de algo desagradable – dijo Rias molestando a Raiser, y vio que fusiono ya que frunció el ceño.

\- Eres dura como de costumbre – dijo Raiser con una vena en la frente.

Grayfia quien estaba presenciando todo, dio un paso al frente y comenzó a presentar a Raiser.

\- Esta persona es Raiser Fénix-sama, un demonio de clase alta y tercer hijo del Clan Fénix – dijo Grayfia – Además, es el esposo de la siguiente cabeza de familia del Clan Gremory – termino de presentar.

Por otro lado Issei volteo a ver con ojos fríos a Raiser quien al parecer le molestaba esa mirada de Issei. De esa manera Issei también volteo a ver a Rias, asi que no tuvo que pensar mucho para ver lo que sucedía.

\- Ya veo, pero al parecer Buchou no está muy complacida – dijo Issei.

\- Esto no es de si esta complacida o no, ella debe de hacerlo ya que nuestras familias así lo han decidido – por otra parte Raiser comenzó a dar una letanía la cual fue olímpicamente ignorada por Issei, cosa que lo molesto.

Aunque con Rias fue diferente.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Se escuchó la voz airada de Rias - ¡Te lo he dicho antes, no me casare contigo! – dijo Rias.

\- Pero, ¿no es tu familia la que está presionando en esto? - dijo Raiser sentándose en uno de los sofás.

\- ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te importa! ¡Yo seré la heredera así como quien escoja a mi pareja! – Rias sonaba furiosa - ¡Están apresurando mucho las cosas aun cuando prometieron que me dejarían tranquila hasta que terminara la universidad en el mundo humano! – dijo Rias entre dientes.

Mientras tanto, Akeno sirvió dos tazas de Té siendo una tomada por Raiser, para molestia de ella.

\- Tu padre y Sirzechs-sama temen que tu clan desaparezca – dijo Raiser antes de dar un sorbo al té y poner ojos graves – En la anterior guerra los tres bandos perdieron muchos números, aun asi no es común que los demonios puros se unan para preservar su legado. Incluso tú sabes el valor de un descendiente de demonios puros, ¿verdad, Rias?

Con ese comentario Rias volteo a verlo con una expresión feroz, pero eso no detuvo a Raiser.

\- Es por eso que aunque los demonios usamos siervos como los tuyos y aunque la sangre nueva es esencial, no podemos dejar de lado a los puros, ¿verdad? Tu hermano dejo la familia y tú eres la única que puede tomar su lugar. Los 72 Pilares se derrumban uno a uno, asi que el futuro cae como sobre nuestros hombres… y este compromiso.

A Issei se le hacía odioso ese argumento, pero aun asi no pudo ignorar algo que no sabía.

* ¿72 pilares? – dijo Issei sin despegar la mirada de Raiser.

[Así es socio, en el inframundo hay un total de 72 casas de demonios de clase alta que han existido desde el inicio de los tiempos, entre las cuales están las familias Gremory y Fénix. Estas son Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmodeus, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Räum, Focalor, Vepar, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion y Andromalius. Aun así hay varios Demonios de Clase alta que están fuera de estas]

* Ya veo, ¿así que puedo pensar que los 72 Demonios de Salomón están basados en estas casas?

[Así es, aunque lo correcto es decir que es al revés. Los 72 Demonios de Salomón están basados en los 72 Pilares del Inframundo]

*tenerte cerca es útil a veces – dijo Issei.

[¿Cómo que a veces?] – dijo Ddraig pero no tuvo respuesta.

\- No pienso destruir a mi familia… encontrare un yerno – dijo Rias.

Raiser sonrió para sí mismo.

\- ¿Así que te casaras? – dijo señalándose a sí mismo con arrogancia.

\- Pero no me casare contigo, Raiser. Incluso como miembro de un pilar, tengo el derecho de escoger a mi pareja como en la antigüedad – dijo Rias cruzándose de brazos.

Esta respuesta hizo que Raiser perdiera la poca presencia que tenía, así que levantándose bruscamente.

\- Tú sabes que tengo el nombre de Fénix, Rias. Vine exclusivamente a buscarte aunque no me guste el mundo humano – dijo Raiser mientras de su espalda emergían alas de fuego que simulaban se las de un ave - ¡El fuego y el viento de aquí son inmundos… un demonio como yo que controla ambos no puede soportarlo! – dijo Raiser gritando mientras todos se ponían en guardia.

Raiser poco a poco incrementaba la intensidad de sus llamas. Cosa que la preocupada.

Justo cuando Grayfia estaba dispuesta a intervenir. Issei con toda la tranquilidad del mundo apunto una mano a Raiser y creo un círculo mágico conocido por todos los del grupo… él iba a congelar las llamas de Raiser.

\- Tranquilízate, pajarito – dijo Issei apuntándole.

Raiser como era de esperar, no reacciono de buena manera y comenzó a despotricar contra Issei e incluso contra Rias.

\- ¿Pajarito? ¡No te atrevas a insúltame! ¡No creas que eso te servir, maldito clase baja! ¡Definitivamente me llevare a Rias incluso si tengo que quemarlos a todos!... ¡Empezando contigo! – las llamas de Raiser dieron un gran salto en cuanto intensidad se refiera cuando termino de decir eso.

Aun así Rias se puso justo al lado de Issei quien seguía apuntando.

\- ¡Solo inténtalo, Raiser, y no quedara nada de ti cuando te destruya! – dijo retadoramente cubriéndose en aura.

Al escuchar esas palabras Issei lo tomo como una autorización de abrir fuego… aunque en este caso era vapor congelante y activo su círculo.

Por otro lado un aura algo aterradora llamo la atención de estos tres y voltearon a ver a donde se encontraba esa presencia… y se sorprendieron de ver a Grayfia mirándolos fijamente.

\- Ojou-sama, Issei-sama y Raiser-sama también, por favor cálmense. De lo contrario no me quedare con los brazos cruzados y… yo definitivamente defenderé el honor de Sirzechs-sama – dijo Grayfia agudizando su mirada.

Este hecho causo que tanto Rias como Raiser se tranquilizaran e incluso se asustaran, pero no Issei quien siguió apuntando a Raiser mientras miraba fijamente a Grayfia. Este hecho preocupo a Rias quien hizo que Issei bajara mano. Aun asi, Issei suspiro mientras la bajaba.

\- Tch, si lo pide la Reina Más Fuerte no me queda de otra – quejo Raiser mirando a Issei quien no le apartaba la mirada.

Por otra parte, tanto Akeno, como Koneko y Kiba estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad de Issei de incluso poder ver retadoramente a Grayfia. Aun asi Grayfia última suspiro sabiendo que este era el desarrollo natural de las cosas.

\- Era de esperar esta situación y fui enviada aquí con una propuesta para solucionarlo. Aunque son medidas drásticas – dijo Grayfia.

\- ¿Medidas drásticas? – dijo Rias.

\- Ojou-sama… ¿Qué tal si deciden esto con un rating Game? – dijo Grayfia sorprendiendo tanto a Rias como a Raiser.

* ¿Rating Game? Eso significa Juego de Valoración, ¿no? ¿Qué es lo que valoran? ¿Tú lo sabes, Ddraig? – pregunta Issei a su compañero Dragón.

[¿No que solo soy útil en ocasiones?] – pregunta Ddraig.

* Vamos, no seas tan sensible. Además, esta es una de esas ocasiones – dijo Issei con malicia al dragón.

Se escuchó a Ddraig suspirar.

[Me debes una… Los Rating Game son juegos en los que los Demonios de Clase Alta envían a sus siervos a batallar, tengo entendido que aunque sea el mismo tipo de Juego pueden incluir diferentes reglas al azar. Es algo con lo que se entretienen los demonios y una forma de poner a prueba su capacidad estratégica] – contesta el dragón.

* Entonces, es una partida de ajedrez con piezas reales y reglas añadidas, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei analizándolo.

[Es una forma de verlo]

Volviendo al tema que había propuesto Grayfia, Rias y Raiser se miraban retadoramente, aunque este último tenía también una sonrisa burlona.

\- Como Ojou-sama no tiene la edad para participar en un Rating Game Oficial, vamos a hacerlo "No Oficial" de esta manera podrá participar y solo los cabezas de familia, Sirzechs-sama y algunos invitados seleccionados más podrán verlo – dijo Grayfia sorprendiendo a Rias.

\- ¿Incluso Onii-sama lo vera? – Grayfia asintió en repuesta – eso quiere decir que mi padre sabía que lo rechazaría y prepararon todo para el juego… ¿Cuánto más piensa inmiscuirse en mis asuntos para estar tranquilo? – pregunta irónicamente Rias.

\- ¿Entonces rechazara el juego? – Grayfia por otro lado mete presión.

Aun así Rias la miro con ojos decididos.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esta oportunidad no se presentara de nuevo asi que lo hare! – contesto Rias.

Por otra parte Raiser se comenzó a reír, por no decir a burlarse de Rias.

\- Así que lo harás, aun sabiendo que yo ya tengo experiencia en los juegos y que he ganado varios –dijo Raiser sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Dicha acción molesto a todos quienes solo podían liberar hostilidad hacia él… por el momento.

\- ¡Lo voy a hacer y te voy a desaparecer! – dijo Rias.

Al escuchar eso Raiser se mostró serio y vio a Rias con maldad.

\- Está bien, si ganas haré lo que digas. Si pierdes… ¡te casaras de inmediato conmigo! – dijo Raiser.

Ambos se miraban retadoramente mientras sus auras se incrementaban. Así que Grayfia tuvo que intervenir nuevamente.

\- Yo, Grayfia he confirmado la voluntad de ambos. Como representante de ambas casas, ¿les parece bien que sea yo quien organiza todo? – dijo Grayfia.

\- ¡Si! – contestaron Rias y Raiser al mismo tiempo.

\- Entiendo, informare inmediatamente a ambas familias.

Por otra parte Raiser volteo a ver a todos los miembros del club y comenzó a reírse para sus adentros.

\- ¿Son ellos todos los miembros de tu grupo?

\- Así es, ¿hay algo malo?

A Raiser la risa se le volvió carcajada, cosa que a Rias la molestaba aún más.

\- ¡De ser así, a excepción de tu reina no podrán contra mis bellas sirvientas! – dijo Raiser chasqueando los dedos.

De pronto, un círculo mágico exactamente igual al que apareció cuando el llego se formó en el suelo, la única diferencia es que esta vez era más grande. Nuevamente estallo en llamas mientras mostraba las siluetas de varias personas. Por las siluetas Issei pudo intuir que en su totalidad eran mujeres. Una vez que cesó el fuego, Issei confirmo que estaba en lo correcto y había solo mujeres. Aun asi lo que le llamo la atención fue que la que aparentemente era la menor de todas, una niña muy linda de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas con forma de taladros emanaba un aura y presencia similares a la de Raiser.

De esta manera y mientras Issei las miraba fijamente, varias de ellas notaron al chico y le sonrieron. Siendo francas, a ellas se les hacía atractivo. Raiser vio que Issei miraba con atención a sus siervas sonrió con arrogancia.

\- Rias, tu siervo parece estar cautivado por mis siervas – dijo Raiser.

\- No lo compares contigo, los pensamientos de Issei son un misterio incluso para nosotros – dijo Rias.

Ignorando eso, Raiser va y toma a dos de sus siervas de la cintura llamando la atención de Issei. Estas dos siervas son un par de gemelas que llevaban motosierras en las manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gustan? Es obvio que aquellos de castas bajas deseen aquello que nunca podrán tener – decía Raiser - ¿Qué les parece si le mostramos un poco de aquello que nunca podrá hacer, chicas? – dicho esto, Raiser comenzó un apasionado beso francés con una de ellas.

Este acto hizo que Rias se molestara mientras se tocaba la cabeza mientras que Issei veía a Raiser con asco. No siendo consciente de las reacciones que estaba generando, Raiser paso inmediatamente a besar a la otra gemela mientras un hilillo de saliva escurría de su primer beso. Cuando termino tan molesto acto, volteo a ver a Issei quien solo lo observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Sorprendido, demonio de clase baja-kun? – dijo Raiser arrogantemente.

Issei lo miro unos segundos más y suspiro.

\- Ahora entiendo completamente a Buchou… eres un tipo demasiado desagradable – dijo Issei haciendo que Rias se tapara la boca ya que se iba a reír de la expresión de Raiser al escuchar a Issei decir eso – y contestando a tu pregunta… Sí estoy sorprendido – dijo Issei haciendo a Raiser sonreír desagradablemente una vez más.

Justo cuando Raiser se iba a pavonear por esa respuesta, Issei le corto las alas.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que eres tan depravado y despreciable como para incluir a alguien que es claramente un familiar cercano tuyo en tu grupo… ¿me pregunto qué clase de trato les darás a estas chicas cuando estén en privado? Si haces esto frente a nosotros, no quiero ni llegar a imaginar en qué grado denigras a estas chicas – dijo Issei – Además, de que de esa forma solo demuestras que no eres digno de estar cerca siquiera de nuestra Buchou, ella es mucha mujer para alguien como tú.

Rias y los demás estaban sorprendidos de que Issei se diera cuenta que la pequeña rubia era Pariente de Raiser, y del discurso que había dado, cabe resaltar que la chica en cuestión lo miro con asombro. En verdad, es un buen tipo al preocuparse primero por eso. Grayfia por otro lado estaba sorprendida, cuando platico con Rias sobre ese chico, Rias le había dicho que era alguien bastante noble que se preocupa primero por los demás. Tal parece que con esas pocas palabras lo había descrito a la perfección, cosa que la hizo sonreír para sus adentros.

\- ¡Maldito insolente! ¡¿Cómo osas reírte de mí?! – dijo Raiser enojado.

\- Solo eres un Yakitori que aun esta ardido – dijo Issei.

Con ese pequeño comentario hizo que Rias y los demás se rieran. Cabe mencionar que también varias de sus siervas se rieron. Raiser estaba que hervía de furia, así que volteo a ver a Rias.

\- ¡Rias! ¡¿Qué pasa con la educación de tus siervos?!

\- Solo dijo la verdad – dijo Rias volteando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué paso, no alcanzaste brocheta? – pregunta Issei siguiendo con la broma.

Raiser volteo a ver a Issei con odio mientras los demás volvían a reír.

\- ¡Mira! ¡Acaba con ese bastardo!... ¡Ya me colmo la paciencia! – dijo Raiser mientras señalaba a Issei.

Rápidamente una chica que poseía un báculo se abalanzo sobre Issei con la intención de golpearlo en el abdomen, cosa que causo que Rias y los demás se pusieran en guardia. Aun asi, justo cuando iba a golpear Issei desapareció.

\- Eres tan cobarde que mandas a mujeres a solucionar tus problemas… afortunadamente para ti, a mí no me gusta golpear a mujeres – se escuchó la voz de Issei.

Todos lo buscaron, pero cuando vieron las miradas sorprendidas de Grayfia, Kiba y los caballeros de Raiser, quienes fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de los movimientos de Issei llegaron a ubicar al peón Gremory frente a un sorprendido Raiser.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá? – dijo Mira dándose la vuelta y volviendo lanzarse al ataque.

\- Yo no haría eso – dijo Issei sin voltear a verla.

De pronto, el báculo de Mira se hizo completamente pedazos ante la mirada de todos. De esto solo Grayfia fue testigo de cómo Issei pasó a golpear varios puntos del báculo. Mira por otro lado cayo de trasero al suelo por la impresión.

\- ¿Q-que demonios hiciste? – pregunta.

Issei la ignoro y apunto con dedo a la cabeza de Raiser.

\- Como dije… no envíes a alguien más a solucionar tus asuntos personales

Raiser se enfadó aún más y estaba a punto de lanzar golpe a Issei.

\- ¡Alto los dos! – se escuchó nuevamente la voz de Grayfia.

Ante esta acción todos detuvieron sus movimientos. Raiser por otro lado chasqueo la lengua y se fue a reunir con sus siervas.

\- ¡Te destruiré en el Rating Game, ¿me escuchaste?!

\- Perro que ladra no muerde – dijo Issei.

Raiser se enojó ante esto y estuvo a punto de regresar a encararlo, pero luego recordó que Grayfia estaba presente asi que siguió su camino y se paró en un círculo mágico que había creado su reina.

\- ¡El Rating Game será en 10 días! ¡¿Te parece?! – hablo Raiser dirigiéndose a Rias.

\- ¿Me estás dando ventaja?

\- Es solo para hacerlo más interesante – dijo Raiser antes de desaparecer en el círculo mágico – Nos veremos el día del juego… prepárense, porque definitivamente los destruiré – fue lo último que se escuchó de él.

De esta manera solo los miembros del club y Grayfia se quedaron en el salón.

\- Me retiro para informar de la decisión que han tomado a las cabezas de ambas familias – dijo Grayfia dirigiéndose a Rias quien asintió con la cabeza, para después ver a Issei – le encargo a Ojou-sama, Issei-sama – dicho esto último Grayfia desapareció también.

El salón quedo en total silencio hasta que Issei suspiro sonoramente.

\- No me había sentido tan molesto desde lo del tabardo de Zafkiel – dijo Issei.

Dicho esto se fue a sentar a un sillón siendo imitado tiempo después por todos. Ahora mismo tenía a Kiba al lado de él.

\- Eres realmente increíble, Issei-kun. Al parecer no bromeabas cuando me contaste que no usaste todo tu poder en tu pelea con Zafkiel – dijo Kiba – Esa velocidad que usaste no fue para nada normal – dijo Kiba mirando seriamente a Issei.

\- Tampoco es para tanto… siendo tú, el caballero de Rias Gremory, puedes alcanzar esa velocidad sin problemas con un poco de entrenamiento, te lo aseguro – dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Kiba.

\- Ara, pues a mí lo que más me sorprendió fue a Issei-kun actuando varonilmente e incluso desafiando a Grayfia-sama… eso es algo que muy contadas personas pueden hacer – dijo Akeno.

Todos le dieron la razón a ella.

\- Senpai, Good Job – tuvo que admitir Koneko.

Por otro lado, este exceso de atención estaba incomodando un poco. Asi que decido decir lo que pensaba cambiando a su semblante serio.

\- Buchou

Issei llamo la atención de Rias.

\- Usted ha dicho que no quiere casarse con ese hombre y créame que yo la ayudare en todo lo que me sea posible, pero… necesitamos que sea usted la que nos diga que es lo que debemos hacer – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

Rias miro directamente a los ojos a Issei.

\- Bueno, ya que tenemos un poco de tiempo… creo que lo que necesitamos es entrenar, tal vez tu estés bien, pero quiero asegurarme de que vamos a estar listos para ello – dijo Rias mirando a sus demás siervos.

\- Entiendo, aunque la verdad creo que Kiba y los demás pueden lidiar con las siervas de ese tipo. Como sea, ¿tiene pensado que clase de entrenamiento vamos a tener? – dijo Issei mirando como Rias ponía una expresión complicada.

Issei suspiro.

\- Creo que necesitamos pensarlo – dijo Rias con una sonrisa fingida – como sea, en estos 10 días tendremos que volvernos más fuertes… no quiero depender completamente de ti como lo hice hace un momento – dijo Rias.

\- La comprendo, aunque le digo de antemano que puede depender de mi tanto como quiera… de esa manera, ¿Cuándo comenzaremos el entrenamiento? – dijo Issei.

\- De ser posible mañana mismo. Preparare rápidamente un lugar en donde podamos hacerlo – dijo Rias viendo como todos asentían con la cabeza.

De esa manera, Rias anuncio que no iba a haber actividades por el resto del día por lo que regresaron a casa temprano.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Hyoudou.**_

Issei llegó temprano, justo a tiempo para comer con sus padres quienes se alegraron por ese hecho. Durante la comida les platico que él y Asia tenían que ir a un viaje con el Club, a sus padres les alegraba que su hijo tuviera esa clase de actividades asi que no se negaron para nada, solo les sorprendió saber que era tan repentino, ya que sería al día siguiente. Aunque la verdad estaban tranquilos y un poco alegres ya que iban a tener que salir también por alrededor de 2 semanas, su padre iría a un viaje de negocios con su superior y su madre a la presentación de una nueva línea de ropa para Miyake.

Así que ahora teníamos a Issei pensando en que era lo que debía hacer durante el entrenamiento, mientras Asia tomaba un baño. Fue entonces que recordó que Ddraig le había dicho el día anterior que había algunos "problemas", así que por el momento se decidió a tratar eso. Asi que tomando la posición de flor de loto, comenzó a concentrarse. Poco a poco su panorama se fue volviendo de un color totalmente blanco. En este sitio, Issei comenzó a buscar algo. Una vez que lo encontró se dirigió hacia él. Curiosamente, había una gran puerta en medio de todo ese panorama blanquecino.

\- Solo espero no llegar tan tarde – dijo para sí mismo mientras ponía su mano en la manija de dicha puerta.

Al abrirla, un cuadro completamente diferente estaba detrás de la puerta. El color blanco seguía predominando, la única diferencia es que dentro había algo parecido a un enorme y lujoso salón de eventos, el cual incluso tenia mesas y algunas fuentes de cristal adornando.

Aun teniendo ese impresionante panorama, a Issei le creció una gota en la nuca el ver lo que sucedía, pues, dentro había varias personas. Hombres y mujeres vestidos elegantemente como para la ocasión. ¿El problema? Bueno, ese era que los hombres estaban arrinconados en una esquina temblando mientras que algunos estaban en el suelo con varios hematomas "chichones" en la cabeza, mientras que las mujeres parecían estar discutiendo algo entre ellas en una aparente mesa redonda. Aun asi cada vez que uno de los hombres se movía todas ellas volteaban a verlo con miradas asesinas.

Ante este cuadro a Issei le creció aún más la gota que tenía en la cabeza.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que nuestro pequeño no es una persona así! – decía una mujer de cabello plateado y largo.

\- ¡Tienes razón, como sea… ellos tuvieron la culpa por empezar! – dijo otra de cabello negro.

\- ¡Aun así tenemos que ser realistas, es verdad que sabíamos que este día llegaría y él se vería atraído por mujeres del "mundo real"… pero aun así no me gusta como se le pegan la pelirroja y la chica de cola de caballo! – decía una hermosa chica de cabello rubio rizado que parecía ser la líder.

Ante esa emocional charla, Issei se acercó con pasos precavidos. Los hombres al fin lo notaron y comenzaron a llorar de alegría.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Ya no les estamos pegando!, asi que ¿Por qué lloran, eh? – Les grita la peli platino – ¿qué demonios están mirando?

Aun asi no obtuvo respuesta, asi que siguió la mirada de los hombres solo para toparse a un Issei quien al darse cuenta que lo voltearon a ver, saludo con la mano.

\- ¡Yo! Ellen-san – saludo Issei nervioso.

\- ¡Issei! – dijeron todas sorprendidas.

Issei saludo a todas con una sonrisa fingida, aun asi las chicas que estaban presentes se lanzaron a abrazarlo.

\- ¡¿Por qué no has venido a vernoooss?! – decían la chica de cabello negro y Ellen.

Issei estaba siendo apretujado por varias mientras otras esperaban su turno. No fue sino hasta pasado un tiempo y hasta que la chica Rubia que parecía ser la líder de las mujeres puso orden que se tranquilizaron. De esta manera, tenemos a Issei sentado en posición de Seiza (de rodillas) y todas las mujeres viéndolo, mientras los hombres se burlaban de él procurando no ser escuchados por las damas. Así que mientras Issei sentía la mirada penetrante de las mueres, la chica rubia camina hacia él al mismo tiempo que Issei pasa saliva, justo al estar en frente de Issei ella se agacha a lo que Issei se cubre con los brazos esperando un golpe que nunca llego.

\- Gracias por venir a vernos, estaba preocupada por si llegaras a olvidarnos – dijo la chica abrazando a Issei.

Esta acción causo los reclamos de las demás mujeres.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si hoy por hoy soy lo que soy gracias a ustedes y a Ddraig, Elsha-san? – Dijo Issei sonriendo forzosamente mientras aceptaba el abrazo - ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien aquí me puede explicar porque los chicos están tan alejados? – dijo Issei mirando a los hombres que no se movían de su lugar, a excepción de uno que siempre estuvo sentado en una mesa aunque la mesa estaba alejada de las mujeres también.

\- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Issei! – dijo uno en voz alta reclamándole.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Issei mirándolo con duda.

\- No le hagas caso, aunque es verdad que tienes parte de la culpa – dijo la chica de cabello negro.

\- ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres Agnes-san? – le pregunta Issei.

Elsha suspiro y decidió explicarle.

\- ¿Estas consiente que no nos has visitado en mucho tiempo, verdad? – Dijo Elsha viendo como Issei asentía con una expresión complicada – Bueno, aparte de eso también has sido más popular con las mujeres que de costumbre, tanto que has salido en una cita con una chica ángel caído y con la rubia del grupo de Rias Gremory al que te uniste sin consultarnos y en el cual también las chicas que ya se encontraban en ese grupo se te acercan demasiado…

Esto último lo dijo un tanto molesta asustando a Issei.

\- Lo-lo siento – dijo Issei.

\- Eso es un tema aparte, y del cual nos darás explicaciones después – dijo Elsha – en todo caso, las chicas reaccionaron de esa forma debido a que esos idiotas – dijo Elsha señalando hacia atrás a los chicos que estaban en el rincón – comenzaron a hacerles burla diciendo "¡El cachorro las ha cambiado por mujeres reales!" y "¡Era de esperarse!" a lo cual las chicas comenzaron a barrer el piso con ellos – dijo esto último con un tono normal como si no pasara nada, causando que a Issei le creciera una gota en la nuca.

Aun así se escuchó la voz de los demás hombres.

\- ¡Solo estamos diciendo la verdad! – quejaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Cállense! – gritaron las mujeres enmudeciendo rápidamente a los hombres.

\- Así que… ¿pensaron que me había olvidado de ustedes? – dijo Issei viendo como las mujeres asentían avergonzadas.

Issei soltó una sonora carcajada.

\- No te burles – dijeron todas.

\- Jajajaja, perdón… perdón pero ¿Cómo pueden pensar en eso? Ustedes no solamente son mis Senpai, también son personas que son importantes para mí. Gracias a ustedes se lo que se – dijo Issei mirándolas serio.

\- Eso fue lo que les dije, pero eso no evito que se pusieran salvajes – se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Issei volteo a verlo y sonrió.

\- Al parecer a ti también te toco un poco de eso, Belzard-san – dijo Issei burlonamente viendo como el ojo de Belzard estaba morado y con las marcas de un puño.

\- Elsha es una salvaje – fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¡Cállate, Belzard! – grito Elsha.

Esta reacción causo risa en ambos, mientras que los hombres al ver que las mujeres estaban tranquilas finalmente se acercaron.

\- En verdad vivimos un infierno por tu culpa – se quejaban.

\- Perdón – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Crees que eso lo resuelve? Mientras tú te la pasabas bien con las chicas que conociste, nosotros vivíamos un infierno cada vez que pasaba algo… aún más cuando dormiste desnudo y soñaste con que te casabas con la heredera Gremory – dijo uno llorando una pequeña cascada de cada ojo.

Este comentario les recordó a las chicas que tenían algo más que reclamar.

\- Es verdad, ¿nos podrías explicar eso? – dijeron todas las mujeres con un aura tenebrosa rodeándoles mientras sonreían.

\- Wo wo wo ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso? – dijo Issei sorprendido.

Eso simplemente se le hacía una violación a su privacidad.

\- Ddraig nos lo contó – dijeron esta vez hombres y mujeres al mismo tiempo.

Issei por un momento los vio sorprendido para después voltear la cabeza molesto.

\- Maldito dragón chismoso – dijo Issei.

[¿A quién llamas chismoso?] – se escuchó la voz de Ddraig e inmediatamente después se pudo ver a un dragón llegar de quien sabe dónde mientras aleteaba.

\- ¿A quién más? ¿Cómo pudiste decirles sobre eso? Lo que es más, ¿Por qué demonios miras ese tipo de escenas? – Issei comenzó a discutir con él.

[¡Siempre que vengo comienzan a preguntar por ti, cuando no les digo algo se enfadan, asi que me pareció interesante!] – dijo Ddraig defendiéndose.

\- ¡Eso es voyerismo, maldito dragón! – dijo Issei molesto.

[¡¿Que dijiste?!] – dijo Ddraig acercando su cabeza.

\- ¡lo que oíste, dragón voyerista! – dijo Issei chocando su cabeza con Ddraig.

Por otro lado los espectadores estaban impresionados por la discusión, aunque las mujeres se comenzaban a molestar.

\- ¡NO CAMBIES DE TEMA, ISSEI! – gritaron al unísono.

Tanto como Issei como Ddraig se quedaron estáticos por un momento hasta que Issei suspiro.

\- Esta bien les contare… – dijo Issei resignado.

De esta manera y después de un rato, Issei les conto sobre todo lo sucedido, desde cómo es que le fue sugerido convertirse en demonio, hasta el asunto de Raiser. Dicha explicación le llevo algo de tiempo debido a que sabía que de no hacerlo las chicas no quedarían satisfechas.

Asi que ahora tenemos a las mujeres un poco más tranquilas y a los hombres felices de ser liberados del martirio por el que estaban pasando.

\- Entonces, ¿estás pensando en ayudar a Rias Gremory? – dijo Agnes.

\- No es que me tenga que estar convencido, es que lo tengo que hacer. Ella es mi ama y también… no pienso dejarla en manos de un bastardo como ese – dijo Issei apretando las manos.

Las mujeres al ver eso suspiraron.

\- luchar contra un fénix puede llegar a ser molesto, en especial por su regeneración – dijo Ellen recordando una experiencia molesta.

\- ¿Luchaste con un Fénix, Ellen-san? – pregunta curioso Issei.

Ellen asiente con la cabeza y comienza a hablar.

\- Si, ese tipo me ofreció convertirme en su sierva, aun asi vi sus verdaderas intenciones, las cuales eran usarme como su juguete sexual y como su trofeo al ser una portadora del Boosted Gear, así que al final lo golpee y me fui – dijo Ellen como si nada.

\- Aunque tuviste suerte de que sus habilidades fueran compatibles, ya que de no ser así te hubieran pateado el trasero – decía Agnes haciéndole burla.

\- Cállate – dijo Ellen volteando a otro lado.

A Issei le volvió a crecer una gota en la nuca y volteo a ver a Ddraig.

\- Entonces al portador que le propusieron reencarnar en demonio fue…

[Así es compañero, fue a Ellen] – Dijo Ddraig – [He de decir que fue la batalla más difícil que tuvo hasta antes de morir]

Issei volteo a mirar a Ellen sorprendido, mientras la chica hacia una pose de orgullo infantil. Aunque después recordó algo y vio a Issei con una sonrisa fingida.

\- Aunque he de decir que a ti puede que no te cause ningún problema – dijo Ellen.

De esa forma y mientras platicaban y los mayores tomaban vino (dios sabrá de donde lo sacaban) Elsha le hablo a Issei.

\- Issei, sé que tú probablemente no tengas problemas con manejar a ese tipo, pero… ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros? – dijo Elsha.

Issei la miro pensativamente por unos instantes y después le contesto.

\- Pienso ayudarles, mañana mismo saldremos a un viaje de entrenamiento de 10 días – dijo Issei.

\- 10 días… eso es muy poco. Puede que mejoren un poco pero no creo que es mejor que no esperen mucho si es que entrenan de manera normal – dijo Belzard uniéndose a la conversación.

\- Créeme que lo que les propondré no será normal – dijo Issei sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¿Piensas hacerlos pasar por lo mismo que tú? – dijo Belzard sonriendo de la misma forma.

Issei asintió con la cabeza en complicidad. Las mujeres suspiraron mientras Issei las veía con un rostro como si pidiera algo.

\- Esta bien, te daremos consejos desde aquí. Así que tendrás que permitirnos comunicarnos contigo mientras eso pase – dijo Elsha haciendo que Issei sonriera en agradecimiento.

\- ¡Gracias, Elsha-san! ¡Ddraig se encargara de eso! – dijo Issei mirando al dragón.

[¿Qué demonios? ¿Ahora soy una operadora?] – dijo molesto haciendo reír a todos.

Asi pues, Issei pasó un poco de tiempo con ellos hasta que creyó que era tiempo de ir a cenar, asi que se despidió de las mujeres quienes le pidieron que las visitara más seguido. Justo después de eso, el mundo blanco donde se encontraba poco a poco iba perdiendo su forma hasta que llego un punto donde comenzaba a escuchar los ruidos alrededor.

\- Isse… Issei… Issei-san – Issei podía escuchar la voz de Asia, y también sentía que alguien le movía del hombro.

Cuando Issei aclaro su vista pudo ver a Asia frente a él.

\- Hola, Asia ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Issei.

\- Okaa-sama me pidió que te llamara para cenar… te hable varias veces y no respondías – dijo Asia algo preocupada.

\- Lo siento, Asia – dijo Issei poniendo su mano en su cabeza.

Asia le gusto sentir esa "caricia" pero rápidamente pregunto.

\- ¿Paso algo malo?

Issei negó con la cabeza.

\- No… la verdad es que – Issei le contó lo que había hecho.

Mientras le contaba, Asia estaba escéptica. Incluso para alguien inocente como ella eso era realmente increíble para ser cierto.

\- Me dices que mandaste tu consciencia dentro de la Boosted Gear… ¿y que fuiste a hablar con los antiguos portadores de la misma? – pregunta Asia con cierto escepticismo.

\- ¿No me crees? – Pregunta Issei – Jajaja nunca pensé que llegaría el día que Asia-chan dudaría de mí – dijo fingiendo estar dolido – aun asi te comprendo, pero créeme que todo lo que te dije es cierto

\- ¿en serio? En este caso, ¿Elsha-san y Belzard-san fueron los que le enseñaron todo lo que sabe?

\- No solo ellos, Asia. Aunque debo decir que ellos son los principales. Al principio todos los demás eran sombríos y no se podía dialogar con ellos… de esa forma Elsha-san y Belzard-san los convencieron de ayudarme. Gracias a Elsha-san poco a poco las antiguas portadoras fueron abriéndose a mí. Y Belzard-san en conjunto con las chicas fueron capaces de convencer a los otros testarudos.

Issei sonrió amargamente recordando cuando Ddraig le presento a "Los portadores masculino y femenino más fuertes" y Elsha se lanzó sobre él diciendo "¡Que lindooo!" cabe resaltar que la razón por la que ella lo ayudo y convenció a las demás fue esa. Mientras que Belzard lo ayudo porque creía que podía cambiar el sombrío destino del Sekiryuutei… y no se equivocó, aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera de esa manera.

\- Eso es demasiado increíble de escuchar – dijo Asia.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees en objetos que vienen contigo desde tu nacimiento, criaturas como demonios y ángeles, y cosas que tienen el poder de matar a dioses… y no crees lo que te cuento? – dijo Issei sonriendo traviesamente.

Asia se sonrojo y comenzó a negar.

\- N-no lo decía por eso – dijo Asia.

\- Además, ¿crees que un niño de 8 años en verdad podría aprender todo lo que puedo hacer solo?– pregunta Issei.

\- ¿En verdad ellos te enseñaron todo lo que sabes?

\- Así es, puede que Ddraig este conmigo y sea bastante fuerte, pero la variedad que tengo ahora no podía ser enseñada solo por él, desde magia hasta combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aprendí todo lo que podía aprender de cada uno de ellos, aunque esto ultimo fue lo más difícil de aprender – dijo Issei recordando cómo eran sus clases con cada uno.

También recordaba cómo se escapaba de casa con el círculo mágico para ir a entrenar lejos, ya que esa fue la primera magia que Elsha le enseño para que a sus padres no se les hiciera sospechosas sus salidas. El siempre salía a entrenar a las montañas que estaban cerca de la ciudad, le daba risa recordar como a causa de eso comenzaron los rumores de un monstruo en las montañas debido a que había veces que destruía una buena cantidad de árboles. Aunque por el momento decidió dejar de ese asunto para otro día.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que mamá hizo de cenar? – Issei decidió cambiar el tema.

\- ¡Ah! Okaa-sama hizo Salmon en salsa de Soya. Dijo que era uno de los favoritos de Issei-san – dijo Asia sonriendo.

Issei le regreso el gesto y juntos se dirigieron al comedor. La cena paso con total normalidad, donde sus padres hacían comentarios sobre su relación con Rias y Asia, aunque era el tiempo donde ambos jóvenes ya estaban acostumbrados y no hacían nada además de comer. Asi que después de comer y levantar los platos Issei estaba ayudando a su madre a acomodar la vajilla que habían ocupado, mientras acomodaban, Issei no pudo ignorar una pequeña caja que había cerca del fregadero, puedo suponer que era de su madre dado que el logotipo de las tiendas de Miyake estaba dibujado en la caja que se veía muy elegante.

\- Mamá, ¿La caja que está aquí es tuya? – le pregunta Issei.

\- Si, hijo – Dijo su madre contestándole para después ir a su lado – son unos modelos defectuosos de una línea de joyería que Miyake presento en todas sus tiendas – dijo su madre mostrándole el contenido – cuando él las reviso, rápidamente las saco del inventario y me dijo que si los quería, asi que los traje a casa.

Había un par de pulseras, un anillo y varios artículos de joyería más, todo hecho de plata, no eran más de 7 productos. Cosa que sorprendió a Issei ya que él no le veía ningún tipo de defecto. Su madre pareció darse cuenta de eso y le explico.

\- Ya sabes cómo es de perfeccionista Miyake, así que estas tienen defectos mínimos – dijo su madre sacando las dos pulseras – por ejemplo, estas pulseras tienen algunos eslabones doblados, el anillo tiene un error en la grabación del logotipo y errores similares para los demás – decía su madre – esa persona en verdad es impulsiva, ya que creo que esto quedaría muy bien con unos pequeños arreglos – la madre de Issei suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Issei por otra parte veía muy interesado las joyas mientras pensaba en hacer algo. Así que cambiando su tono a uno de niño mimado, Issei hablo con su madre.

\- Okaa-sama – cuando Issei se dirigió a su madre de esa forma ella lo volteo ver con sospecha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? – dijo sonriendo.

Ella ya sabía que las poquísimas veces que su hijo le hablaba de esa manera era porque quería algo que tal vez no podía conseguir por el mismo aun.

\- ¿Me podrías regalar unas cuantas de esas joyas? – dijo Issei.

Su madre lo vio sorprendida por esa petición, él nunca había sido alguien codicioso ni materialista, pero aun asi recordó que tenía una "supuesta" novia y que tal vez quiera sorprenderla. También miro la caja de joyas, a decir verdad a ella tampoco le preocupaba lo material y la única razón por la que se las había llevado fue para evitar que "Miyake-san" las tirara a la basura, eso sí que sería un desperdicio. Así que sonriendo le ofreció la caja completa a su hijo.

\- Puedes quedarte con todo, después de todo es producto defectuoso, ¿verdad? – dijo su madre sonriendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Issei recibió alegremente mientras recibía la caja.

\- ¡Gracias, mamá! – dijo Issei terminando lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se fue a su habitación.

Su madre lo veía con alegría, la verdad hacer eso por su hijo se le hacía poco, pero también debía aceptar que no lo podía mal acostumbrar asi que no lo haría muy seguido.

\- ¡Toma un baño antes de acostarte! – le grito su madre.

\- ¡Eso haré! – le contesta Issei desde el segundo piso.

Issei llego a su habitación rápidamente y coloco las joyas en su cama, para después tomar una muda de ropa y dirigirse al baño. Tenía la idea de ducharse rápidamente y regresar a hacer lo que había pensado. Ese día durmió hasta tarde.

* * *

 _ **Día siguiente…**_

Al día siguiente, cuando Issei vio a Asia esta se sonrojo tremendamente al recordar que el día anterior Issei la había visto completamente desnuda. Issei se dio cuenta de eso.

\- Lo siento, Asia, la verdad no sabía que estabas en el baño – dijo Issei moderadamente apenado.

Asia por otro lado lo volteo a ver sonrojada.

\- No… no es eso, es solo que… ¿Por qué no entraste al baño también? – pregunta inocentemente.

Issei la volteo a ver sorprendido mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía en su cabeza. Asia decidió explicar su propuesta tan audaz.

\- lo que pasa es que Murayama-san y Katase-san junto a las demás chicas dijeron que en Japón hay algo que se llama "amistad al desnudo"… dijeron que bañarse juntos es la forma de confianza más grande que hay en Japón – dijo Asia inocente.

Cuando Asia dijo eso Issei comprendió todo, también el hecho de porque no había gritado cuando la vio. Aunque la verdad es que no esperaba que las chicas pensaran de esa manera también, ya que él sabía que eso era normal en los hombres. Asi que también decidió explicarle.

\- Mira Asia, eso es normal solo cuando se está con personas del mismo género… bueno, las parejas también lo hacen, pero solo hasta que su nivel de confianza llega hasta cierto punto – Issei le explico detalladamente sobre eso.

\- Y-ya veo – decía Asia.

Mientras hablaban sobre eso, sonó el timbre y ellos pudieron suponer que era Rias, más que nada porque el padre de Issei había ido a abrir y comenzó a hacer un escándalo, aunque también se pudo escuchar como su madre fue a reprenderlo.

\- Lo dicho, tus padres son muy activos por la mañana – decía Rias con una sonrisa - ¿Qué paso, teniendo una pelea matutina? – dijo bromeando.

\- No, no es eso – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

Rias los vio primero sorprendida y después volvió a reír.

\- Veo que están muy coordinados, como sea, es hora de irnos – dijo Rias adelantándose.

Ambos chicos la vieron salir con algo de duda, pero inmediatamente después Issei y Asia la siguieron.

\- ¡Nos vamos! ¡Suerte en sus negocios! – dijo Issei saliendo.

\- ¡Si, hijo! – contestaron sus dos padres, aunque su papá estaba en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

De esta forma, tenemos a Issei y a las chicas en la entrada de su casa.

\- Entonces, Buchou ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – dijo Issei mirando a Rias.

\- Que bien que lo mencionas porque tengo un lugar preparado…

De esta forma tenemos a todos los miembros del Grupo Gremory subiendo una montaña bastante grande, mientras llevaban una enorme bolsa de equipaje… bueno, Issei y Kiba llevaban una gran bolsa de equipaje cada quien, ya que las chicas iban hasta el frente y no llevaban nada. Como todos unos caballeros se ofrecieron a llevar el equipaje de ellas, pero cuando vieron la enorme cantidad estuvieron a punto de retractarse, aunque su orgullo como hombres se lo impido y ahora los tienen con enormes bolsa que eran varias veces más grandes que ellos, aunque la verdad es que no parecía serles una molestia y subían a buen ritmo la montaña, que dicho sea de paso no era para nada pequeña.

\- ¿Debería ayudarlos Buchou? – dijo Koneko al lado de Rias.

\- Puedes ofrecerles ayuda pero… No creo que ellos lo permitan… en verdad, los hombres son muy orgullosos – dijo Rias suspirando ya que también mientras subían podía escuchar como Kiba e Issei habían hablado sobre un desafío. Típico de hombres, pensó.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a su destino.

\- Cuando dijo que tenía un lugar preparado… no esperaba que fuera una mansión en lo alto de las montañas – dijo Issei viendo ligeramente impresionado una imponente montaña que estaba en la cumbre de la montaña.

\- Bueno, esa es solo una de mis casas – dijo Rias.

Issei solo sonrió amargamente al igual que los demás, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a que Rias soltara uno que otro comentario mimado.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos el entrenamiento antes de que cenar? – dijo Rias recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de todos.

\- Buchou, sobre lo que hablamos…

\- Si, Issei. Dejare este entrenamiento a tu cuidado, al parecer traes varias ideas, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias aceptando una oferta que Issei le hizo en el camino.

Ante esto, Issei miro a todos con una sonrisa malévola que hizo que se pusieran ligeramente nerviosos mientras un pequeñísimo recorría su espina dorsal.

\- Bueno, ¿vamos a cambiarnos? – dijo Rias.

Al poco rato, todos estaban vestidos con sus ropas deportivas y estaban en la entrada de la mansión. Todos estaban formados en frente de Issei y de Rias.

\- Muy bien Issei, aquí nos tienes asi que dime ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? – dijo Rias.

Issei los miro serio, esto podía significar algo muy bueno para ellos… o algo muy malo. De esta forma Issei dio un paso al frente y hablo.

\- Primero que nada, quiero que ellos tengan una batalla conmigo. Aunque creo que solo serán Kiba, Akeno-san y Koneko-chan, ya que para empezar, Asia no tiene ninguna técnica ofensiva – dijo Issei pensando.

\- ¿Te quieres enfrentar a todos ellos? – pregunta Rias.

\- Si, tratare de no lastimarlos – dijo Issei confiado.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun. Si te confías demasiado puede que algo malo suceda, ¿sabes? – dijo Akeno mirando a Issei.

\- Para nada, Akeno-san. Es más me gustaría que me atacaran con todo lo que tengan… de ser posible – dijo Issei sin perder confianza ni seriedad.

Este comentario hizo que los mencionados para la prueba voltearan a ver a Rias, quien solo asintió con la cabeza. Era sabido por sus siervos que si había algo que Rias se tomaba en serio era el entrenamiento y si ella estaba de acuerdo, quería decir que estaba bien.

\- No te arrepientas después, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba mirándolo retadoramente.

\- No te preocupes, no te lastimare – le contesto Issei sonriendo.

De esta forma la batalla de tres contra uno comenzó, durante un rato se pudo escuchar cómo había explosiones y ruidos de batalla con espada e incluso golpes eran audibles. Al cabo de alrededor de una hora, tenemos todo el terreno lleno de pequeños cráteres, a Akeno y Koneko sentadas en el suelo mientras respiraban con dificultad debido al cansancio, mientras Kiba estaba en el suelo y era atendido por Asia.

\- Ya veo, he analizado bien lo que necesita cada uno. Ahora ya sé que es lo que hará cada quien – decía Issei como si nada con una mano en la barbilla.

Por otro lado, Rias lo miraba con la boca abierta. Sus orgullosos siervos habían sido manejados con una gran facilidad por su más reciente siervo.

\- ¿Qué tan fuerte eres en verdad? – decía Rias mirando a Issei.

\- La verdad no lo sé…

Ante esta respuesta Rias hizo su adorable puchero que le gustaba a Issei… aunque ella no lo sabía.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que harán? – dijo Rias.

Issei el volteo a mirar y sonrió.

\- Ahora lo sabrán – dijo Issei mirando a un recién sanado Kiba – Kiba, comenzare contigo – dijo Issei y Kiba le puso atención – Durante la batalla me di cuenta que tienes una buena técnica con la espada – Kiba sonrió ante esto – pero careces de fuerza y resistencia, eres alguien que confía mucho en lo técnico, y eso es bueno, pero… - Issei desapareció y apareció delante de Kiba con la Boosted Gear en el brazo izquierdo intentando golpearlo, Kiba logro reaccionar y lo bloqueo con una espada – No eres consciente de que hay personas que tienen más de una opción para atacar – dijo Issei mirándolo a los ojos.

Kiba por otro lado no entendía, no fue hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y sintió como el aire se le iba. Todas las chicas veían con sorpresa la acción de Issei.

\- Siempre debes estar en guardia, aun si ya has detenido uno, dos o mil golpes de tu adversario. Además de que si caíste con un golpe como ese, quiere decir que no tienes la fuerza suficiente – dijo Issei mirando desde arriba a Kiba fríamente.

\- ¡Issei, porque hicis-! – Rias le iba a reclamar pero se detuvo cuando Issei volteo a ver a alguien más, a Koneko específicamente quien se puso en guardia.

\- Koneko-chan por otra parte es completamente lo opuesto a Kiba, ella tiene fuerza y resistencia pero… - Issei volvió a desaparecer y apareció delante de Koneko dejándola sorprendida, aun asi no tardó en reaccionar y lanzar un golpe. Issei lo esquivo fácilmente.

\- Koneko-chan tiene también una gran capacidad sensitiva… pero como pudieron ver, eso no sirve de mucho cuando los reflejos no pueden reaccionar

Esta observación de Issei hizo que todos se quedaran mudos.

\- Y hablando de reflejos - Issei esta vez volteo a ver a Akeno, quien se puso en guardia – Aunque Akeno-san es muy buena con la magia y se podría decir que no los necesita, creo que sería bueno para ella entrenar físicamente, claro, sin dejar de lado la parte mágica – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Al escuchar las palabras de Issei todos se vieron entre sí. Aun asi había una parte que no le cuadraba mucho a Kiba.

\- Entonces, ¿porque fui el único golpeado para demostrarlo?

\- Soy un caballero, no puedo golpear a una dama – dijo Issei sonriendo traviesamente.

\- Eres muy cruel, Issei-kun – dijo Issei sonriendo amargamente.

Esta conversación entre hombres hizo reír a las mujeres con una gota en la nuca.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué haremos ahora que nos has dicho nuestras debilidades? – pregunta Akeno.

\- Si, de hecho creo que esto era algo que me esperaba debido a que sabía sus estilos de combate de antemano, aunque pensé que era necesario corroborarlo. Asi que, Kiba y Koneko-chan – dijo Issei.

\- ¡Si! – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ustedes lucharan entre sí, esto con el fin de que ambos se acostumbren a luchar con diferentes estilos de batalla. En ocasiones, se rotaran y yo me enfrentare a ustedes en un uno a uno. Mientras yo esté en combate con Kiba, Koneko-chan ira a correr alrededor de la mansión y cuando este en combate con Koneko-chan, Kiba hará flexiones y abdominales – dijo Issei.

\- Y Akeno-san, tú te encargaras de esquivar esto – dijo Issei creando una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano.

\- ¿Solo hare eso? – dijo Akeno viendo.

\- No, sé muy bien que tu magia es muy buena, asi que si tenías algo en mente para entrenar has eso. Aunque de una vez te aviso que el número de esferas de energía que esquivaras será cada vez mayor – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Akeno lo vio con ojos sospechosos durante unos instantes y después asintió con la cabeza.

\- Otra cosa más, Akeno-san

\- ¿Si? – dijo Akeno mirando a Issei.

Por otra parte Issei se puso a trazar algo alrededor de Akeno con una rama de Árbol.

\- No puedes salir del círculo – dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

\- Esta bien – dijo Akeno - ¿Tu que harás, Issei-kun? - pregunta Akeno comenzando a esquivar la esfera de energía que cada vez que la esquivaba aumentaba la velocidad.

\- ¿Yo? Yo entreno cada vez que los ayudo. Mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ¿genial, verdad?

Akeno solo soltó una pequeña risita mientras se ponía seria con su entrenamiento.

De esta forma, Kiba y Koneko se alejaron un poco de la mansión a hacer unas cuantas sesiones de entrenamiento, mientras Akeno hacia lo suyo.

\- En verdad que les diste en su orgullo, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias al lado de Issei viendo como entrenaban sus siervos.

\- Era necesario, tengo que hacerles ver que hay cosas en las que tienen que mejorar. La verdad no quería lucir presumido – dijo Issei apenado.

\- ¿En serio? A mí me pareció que querías presumir – dijo Rias bromeando.

\- No es eso, también pude sentir como se contenían aunque les pedí que no lo hicieran. La razón por la que golpee a Kiba fue para que se diera cuenta que siempre debe mantener la guardia alta, un enemigo aprovechara cualquier pequeña abertura que deje sin avisar – dijo Issei mirando a sus compañeros entrenar.

Por otro lado…

\- Issei-san, yo que hare – dijo Asia.

\- Para ti tengo algo especial, asi que vamos te enseñare – dijo Issei.

Asia y Rias lo siguieron. Issei le asigno un entrenamiento básico a Asia, sobre todo para mejorar su manejo mágico, también la había hecho trotar durante un rato para mejorar su resistencia. Mientras que el entrenamiento de Rias fue totalmente táctico, ya que jugaba con Issei ajedrez con la condición de que pasaría la prueba si conseguía por lo menos un empate.

De esta manera, paso el primer día de entrenamiento. Todos estaban hechos polvo. Issei fue quien preparo de cenar, sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Kiba debido a lo delicioso del sabor. Preparo Tempura con Hierbas Silvestres. Asi que después de quedar satisfechos, todos se fueron a dormir después de darse un baño.

* Al final hice todo lo que me dijeron – decía Issei mentalmente.

[Eso está bien, era algo necesario. Ellos deben tener en cuenta algo que deben seguir o algo a lo que aspirar] – se escuchaba una voz desde la Boosted Gear, pero no era la de Ddraig.

* Eso lo puedo entender, Belzard-san. Aun así, siento que fui muy rudo… cuando todo esto termine me disculpare con ellos.

[¿Rudo? ¡Pero si no golpeaste a ninguno, salvo al chico! La verdad es que creo que eres demasiado blando] – se escuchó la voz de Elsha también.

A Issei le escurrió una gota en la nuca, la verdad la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho fueron por consejo de los antiguos portadores de la Boosted Gear. De esa forma después de hablar un poco con los sus mentores.

[Elsha tiene razón, además de que fui yo quien te sugirió mostrarles cuan abajo están del nivel requerido. A parte de la forma de actuar que te sugerimos, los ejercicios salieron de tu cabeza] – Belzard volvió a hablar.

Issei justo en medio de la noche comenzó a sentir sed, por lo que se levantó con intención de ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Justo cuando iba saliendo de su habitación se topó con Rias, quien al parecer le ocurría lo mismo. Por otra parte Issei se quedó viendo a Rias, quien vestía una bata que transparente que dejaba ver que no llevaba sujetador, pero mostraba sus sexys bragas, también se había peinado el cabello en una cola de caballo y traía unos anteojos puesto. La verdad es que Issei nunca la había visto tan bonita, asi que se le quedo viendo embelesado.

\- ¿Todavía estas despierto? – pregunta Rias viendo a Issei.

La voz de Rias trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Issei, asi que dándose una bofetada mental para reaccionar por fin pudo hablar.

\- Buenas noches, presidenta – dijo Issei haciendo una ligera reverencia.

\- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan formal?

Rias lo veía con una expresión algo aburrida mientras suspiraba.

\- Lo siento, solo es una costumbre – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes… veo que no puedes dormir muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a platicar un poco? – propuso Rias sonriendo de igual manera.

Issei acepto y ambos se dirigieron a un lugar en la mansión que era una terraza con vista al bosque. En esa parte había unas bancas y una mesa, Issei pudo notar que en dicha mesa había varios libros de estrategias, un tablero de ajedrez y varios apuntes en hojas blancas. Ambos tomaron haciendo en una de las bancas.

\- Ya veo… en verdad se está esforzando, Buchou… por otra parte ¿usted necesitaba lentes? – pregunta Issei ya que esa era la duda que tenía desde que la vio.

\- ¿Eh? Si lo dices por estos, tengo que decirte que son como un amuleto para mí. Cuando me los pongo siento que pienso más claramente – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei la miro con una expresión cálida.

\- Aun asi, ¿no cree que esto es excesivo? Creo que debería descansar bien y mañana continuar. He de decir que el entrenamiento apenas comienza y no me gustaría que usted colapse – dijo Issei serio.

Rias puso una expresión complicada.

\- La verdad es que hago esto para sentirme más tranquila… después de todo, no te pude ganar ninguna de las 6 partidas que jugamos – esto último lo dijo haciendo un puchero.

Issei se rio de buena gana al ver a Rias en su modo infantil.

\- En verdad es muy competitiva, Buchou

\- No te burles – dijo Rias inflando un poco más las mejillas causando el efecto contrario a lo que quería.

\- Lo siento – dijo Issei tomando un respiro profundo para tranquilizarse – Es porque nuestro rival será un Fénix, ¿verdad? – esta vez Issei se tornó serio.

Rias puso una mirada algo triste y asintió con la cabeza.

\- La bestia sagrada conocida como Fénix y los demonios con los que comparte el nombre comparten una característica más… la inmortalidad. Él es prácticamente invencible, ha jugado un total de 10 Rating Game y ha ganado 8… cabe mencionar que los dos que perdió fue porque se llegó a un trato con su clan

\- Suena como alguien increíble – dijo Issei con un poco de sarcasmo.

\- Todos los demonios sabemos que tan aterradora puede llegar a ser la inmortalidad… y fue en los Rating Game donde se hizo más evidente. Aunque claro que no es que sea imposible ganarle… atacarlo con un poder abrumador o derrotarlo tantas veces que se llegue a doblegar su espíritu, aunque cualquiera de las dos puede llegar a ser difícil…

\- Eso puede llegar a ser cierto, pero… le aseguro que hare lo posible e incluso lo imposible para ganar – dijo Issei serio mientras levantaba su puño.

\- Issei…

Issei lo dijo con tanta confianza y pasión que Rias no pudo evitar verlo sorprendida. Issei noto lo que había dicho y le salió una pequeña línea de rubor en cruzando su nariz decidió explicarlo.

\- Cuando reencarne como demonio por usted pude ver durante las negociaciones a alguien decidida e imponente, aunque también a alguien honesta y transparente. A alguien llena de alegría y cariño por sus siervos… pero últimamente veía a una Buchou completamente deprimida, apática en ocasiones. Eso me preocupaba demasiado ya que no sabía que podría hacer para acercarme y ofrecerle mi ayuda… o siquiera saber si podía ser de ayuda. Asi que ahora que lo se hará todo lo que este a mi alcance para que Rias Buchou vuelva a ser como antes… definitivamente, me gustaba más la antigua Rias – dijo Issei como si se hubiera inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Rias por otro lado se quedó completamente sin habla estaba completamente sonrojada al ver como Issei se había expresado de ella.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de todo eso? – pregunta Rias agachada mientras Issei reaccionaba.

Al darse cuenta de todo Issei se tapó la boca, pero ya lo había dicho y no se iba a retractar.

\- Asi es… y lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta antes – dijo Issei serio.

Rias por otro lado negó con la cabeza mientras seguía agachada.

\- No… no te preocupes. Aunque si te soy sincera – Rias levanto la cabeza mostrando a Issei dos como había dos pequeños caminos de lágrimas – Estoy muy feliz – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Issei se sintió mal por verla llorar, pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda. Nuevamente se abofeteo mentalmente…

\- ¿Buchou? – pregunta Issei algo confundido.

Acto seguido, Rias se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar al barandal mientras Issei la seguía con la vista.

\- No importa donde vaya, el apellido Gremory siempre me va a seguir. No es que no me guste… a decir verdad me siento orgullosa de ser una Gremory, pero al mismo tiempo me disgusta. Todo el mundo me ve como "Rias del Clan Gremory", es por eso que me gusta vivir en el mundo humano, donde solo soy "Rias". Mi único deseo es que alguien me quiera por ser solo "Rias" también, y Raiser por lo único por lo que me quiere es porque soy una "Gremory"…

Issei la escuchaba con atención mientras veía como el cuadro venia perfecto, estaban en una terraza, la noche estaba completamente despejada y la luna y las estrellas estaban brillando más de lo normal, la verdad es que quedo hechizado, tanto por la noche como por Rias. Aun asi, Issei sonrió para sus adentros.

\- Es justo como había pensado, Buchou. No sé mucho de la familia Gremory, pero puedo asegurar que Buchou es como cualquier otra chica… es inevitable que piense en el amor – dijo Issei riendo.

Rias lo miro sonrojada nuevamente.

\- No te burles – dijo haciendo un mohín.

Issei se acercó y le dio un ligero abrazo que la sorprendió.

\- No me estoy burlando – dijo Issei sinceramente – Y ahora qué sé lo que usted desea, como demonio que soy debo cumplir su deseo, ¿no? – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Rias por otro lado lo vio con una mirada cálida, en verdad que hablar con él hacía que se sintiera tranquila… definitivamente ahora no podía pensar en otra persona estando a su lado como su siervo que Issei. Así pasaron unos minutos, mientras Issei y Rias revisaban lo que Rias había estudiado con consejos de Issei, aunque la verdad era poco lo que podía hacer Issei, al tiempo Rias comenzó a ceder ante el cansancio y se quedó dormida. Issei la miro durante unos instantes para después sonreír y proceder a cargarla estilo princesa y llevarla a su habitación para después dirigirse a la suya y dormir algo antes de que amaneciera.

De esta manera y después de haber descansado, todos estaban al frente de la mansión lo suficientemente alejados para no destruir nada. Issei se encontraba con Rias viendo como lo haciendo todos desde la entrada, cabe mencionar que cuando Rias se topó con Akeno, a esta última se le hizo algo raro ver que estaba completamente alegre.

\- Así que Issei, nosotros vamos a jugar ajedrez nuevamente – pregunta Rias.

\- No, creo que saturar la mente demasiado puede llegar a ser perjudicial, así que ahora lo que haremos será algo un entrenamiento como el de los demás – dijo Issei sonriendo – Usted hará lo mismo que Akeno-san, y también si tiene alguna idea de que hacer para su entrenamiento, puede hacerlo – dijo Issei yendo a donde estaban Kiba y Koneko.

Rias suspiro y vio que había otro círculo al lado del de Akeno, quien ya podía esquivar 3 esferas a una velocidad módica. Por otro lado Asia estaba haciendo lo que Issei le había encargado, cosa que solo él y Rias sabían.

De esa manera pasaron los días mientras que todos avanzaban a paso lento pero seguro. Al final del entrenamiento en todos se podía sentir un aire diferente, cosa que hizo que Rias pensara que fue una buena idea dejar a Issei a cargo. Así que al término del entrenamiento, todos llegaron a cumplir con su objetivo a tiempo.

Rias estaba orgullosa de sus siervos y dio un discurso terminado el entrenamiento.

\- ¡Todos lo han hecho muy bien en estos 9 días! ¡Este juego es una batalla en equipo y creo que no hay uno mejor que el nuestro! ¡Vamos a demostrarle de que están hechos los siervos del Clan Gremory… sin importar que sea un Fénix!... ¡Enseñémosle lo fuerte que es Rias Gremory y su familia!

\- ¡SI! - gritaron todos.

* * *

 _ **Día del Rating Game…**_

Ese día, en un castillo igual o más grande que el que tenía la familia fénix varias personas se aglomeraban en uno de los salones del castillo. Todos eran atendidos por las Maid que había en ese castillo. No eran muchos… pero tampoco eran pocos. Alrededor había muchas personas vistiendo elegantemente, pero había un grupo que destacaba más que los demás: Dos hombres pelirrojos, una mujer castaña, que si los que conocen a la familia Gremory no la reconocieran dirían que era la Princesa Rias, otros eran una pareja dos Rubios, un hombre y una mujer.

\- Hoy es el día en que veremos si Gremory y Fénix finalmente emparentamos, Lord Gremory – dijo el hombre rubio poniendo su mano en el pelirrojo que llevaba barba de candado.

\- Espero ver qué tal se desarrollan las cosas, Lord Fénix. Espero que los chicos den un buen espectáculo, ya que las cabezas de familia de varios Clanes están aquí – dijo lord Gremory imitando la acción.

\- Eso puede asegurarlo, aunque este no es un Rating Game Oficial, ha llamado la atención de los presentes, aun asi todo eso dependerá del desempeño que muestren ambos equipos – el pelirrojo que se veía más joven se unió a la plática, él era el que resaltaba más debido a ropas extravagantes.

\- No quiero contradecirlo, Sirzechs-sama, pero la verdad es que Rias-san no tiene oportunidad con el equipo de mi hijo. No creo que Rias-san lo vaya a hacer mal, solo quiero decir que aún es muy pronto – la mujer Rubia hablo también.

\- Puede tener algo de razón, pero subestimar al grupo de mi hermana no es una buena opción, eso se lo aseguro, Lady Fénix – dijo Sirzechs sonriendo, cosa que los sorprendió.

\- ¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no, Sirzechs? – la mujer castaña le pregunta mirándola sospechosamente.

\- Creo que es mejor que lo descubran por ustedes mismos, de lo contrario le quitaría lo interesante, Hahaue (se pronuncia Jajaue, es una forma de decir "Madre" más formalmente, es incluso más formal que Okaa-sama) – dijo Sirzechs.

Su madre lo miro con un rostro sospechoso, mientras que los otros ahora se veían curiosos por el comentario de Sirzechs.

\- Como sea, puede que mi hijo no se esté comportando como un caballero exactamente, pero la verdad es que quiero que Rias-san sea mi nuera, Ufufu – dijo la madre de Raiser.

* * *

 _ **Casa de los Hyoudou**_

Era noche e Issei se encuentra en su habitación, no podía negar que estaba un poco excitado. No era que el tuviera deseos bélicos pero la verdad no podía esperar para hacerle frente a Raiser y su grupo. El partido iba a ser alrededor de la media noche asi que faltaba poco tiempo para eso.

\- Issei-san, ¿puedo pasar? – se escuchó la voz de Asia detrás de la puerta.

\- Claro

Una Asia que parecía inquieta entro a la habitación, pero en cuanto vio a Issei pareció tranquilizarse inmediatamente. Por otra parte cuando Asia entro, Issei pudo darse cuenta que vestía su trae de monja, cosa que no le sorprendió mucho pues Rias les había dicho que podían usar lo que quisieran.

\- Te queda bien el traje de monja – dijo Issei mirándola serenamente.

Asia se sonrojo un poco por ese comentario.

\- Y-yo no estaba segura al principio pero luego de meditarlo pensé que me sentiría más tranquila usando esto – después puso una mirada un poco complicada – Puede que haya reencarnado como demonio, pero aún conservo mi fe

Issei sonrió ante esto.

\- No te estaba criticando… y créeme que no mentía, ese traje es el que más se ajusta a Asia – dijo Issei parándose frente a ella y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Asia.

Asia sonrió nuevamente.

\- Umm ¿Issei-san?

\- ¿Qué sucede, Asi-? – Issei no termino de hablar debido a que Asia se aferró a su brazo y comenzó a temblar ligeramente - ¿Qué pasa, Asia?

\- Pensar en la batalla que nos espera me hace sentir mucho miedo – dijo Asia sin despegarse – asi que estoy aquí para saber si estando contigo me sentía mejor.

Issei la miro con ojos cálidos y después acaricio su cabeza. Asia no podía evitar reírse mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de Issei acariciando su cabeza, asi que soltó el brazo de Issei para abrazarlo completamente por la cintura mientras reía, haciendo a Issei caer en la cama.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡Lo sabía, estando con Issei-san me puedo sentir segura!

Issei la veía un poco sorprendido mientras Asia ocultaba su cara en su abdomen.

\- ¿Puedo… quedarme asi hasta que nos vallamos? – pregunta Asia sin despegarse de Issei.

Esta petición tomo desprevenido a Issei, aun asi le contesto sinceramente.

\- Si

\- A partir de ahora ¿Puedo quedarme siempre a tu lado?

\- Si… siempre y para siempre

\- Soy muy feliz – dijo Asia.

Issei no necesito ser un genio para saber que Asia estaba derramando lágrimas, pero que también no mentía y en verdad estaba feliz.

Eran ya aproximadamente las 11:40 y todos ya se encontraban en el salón del club. Al parecer todos estaban muy ansiosos, aunque no todos lo demostraban, No hay que mencionar que además de Asia, todos estaban vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Asi que para aligerar un poco la atmosfera, Issei decidió conversar un poco con Rias.

\- Buchou

\- ¿Qué paso, Issei?

\- Usted tiene otro alfil, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no está presente para la batalla? – Issei pregunta una duda que tenía desde que escucho que Asia era su segundo Alfil.

Rias y los demás lo vieron un poco tristes.

\- Por desgracia el otro alfil no podrá participar por algunos problemas que tiene, pero… eso te lo contare después – dijo Rias.

Issei iba a cambiar el tema una vez más pero un círculo mágico apareció en el salón, aunque esta vez ya todos sabían quién era.

\- Faltan 10 minutos para que dé comienzo la batalla ¿todos terminaron sus preparativos? – Grayfia dijo eso mientras iba saliendo del círculo mágico – Recuerden que el Maou-sama los estará observando junto a varias cabezas de familia, incluyendo a los señores y a los cabezas de la familia Fénix.

Esta última declaración sorprendió a todos. Aun asi Rias se recompuso y suspiro.

\- Asi que Onii-sama y los demás estarán observando

\- ¿eh? ¿Hermano? ¿No su hermano se llamaba Sirzechs-sama, Buchou? – dijo Issei.

\- El hermano de Buchou no es otro más que Lucifer-sama – Kiba informo a Issei.

\- ¿No se supone que él hermano de Buchou es cabeza de la familia Gremory?

\- Como sabrás, los Antiguos Maou murieron hace mucho tiempo en la antigua guerra de las Tres Grandes Facciones, pero como los demonios necesitaban de los Maou se decidió que un demonio con gran fuerza fuera coronado como tal y recibir el título… el Maou es el demonio más fuerte de todos pero no solo es uno, son cuatro, los Yondaimaou son Lucifer, Belcebú, Asmodeo y Leviatán – Akeno le explico a Issei.

\- Ya veo, asi que eso hizo al hermano de Buchou ser elegido y también por lo que dejo el nombre de los Gremory – vio como Rias y Akeno asentían – Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque Buchou es la heredera

\- Asi es, de manera que el nombre actual de Sirzechs-sama, es Sirzechs Lucifer-sama

Mientras conversaban, el tiempo paso volando y Grayfia se vio obligada a interrumpirlos.

\- Ya es hora, por favor, entren en el círculo que prepare – dijo Grayfia.

Los chicos hicieron lo pedido y entraron al círculo.

\- Para efectos de la batalla todos serán trasladados a una dimensión artificial. Siéntanse libres de luchar a plenitud en ese espacio ya que para eso está hecho. Además, una vez dentro no podrán salir hasta que la batalla haya terminado o sean derrotados – dijo Grayfia como si nada.

Issei por otro lado se alegró de escuchar eso, no sabría qué hacer si la batalla estallara en la escuela. Mientras el círculo mágico se activaba, todos se vieron iluminados por la luz que este creaba. Cuando la luz ceso todos estaban en la habitación nuevamente, esto se le hizo extraño a Issei, pero una vez que miro alrededor, a una ventana más en específico, pudo ver que el cielo había cambiado. Ahora parecía un caleidoscopio.

\- Así que en verdad pueden hacer cosas como dimensiones artificiales, eh. ¿Y todo esto lo hacen solo para entretenerse? En verdad que los demonios tienen mucho tiempo libre – dijo Issei con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Aun así nadie pudo negar eso.

[Hola a todos, soy Grayfia de la Familia Gremory. Hoy me han encargado se la juez de esta batalla] – se escuchó la voz de Grayfia en todo el campo haciendo que todos le pusieran atención – [Mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama estará observando esta batalla, al igual que las cabezas de ambas familias y otras familias invitadas] – Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada nuevo – [El campo de batalla es una réplica de la Academia a la que Rias-sama asiste]

Issei se estaba impacientando un poco, pero después comenzó a escuchar anuncios de peso.

[La Base de Rias-sama será la habitación del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, mientras que Raiser-sama la tendrá en el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, para que los peones puedan promoverse tienen que llegar hasta la base enemiga]

Dicho esto, Rias y Akeno comenzaron a distribuir algo que al parecer eran dispositivos de comunicación. Cuando se lo ponían en el oído como habían dicho, este creaba un círculo mágico y desaparecía.

[El combate será desde ahora hasta que uno de los dos pierda o hasta que amanezca, tendrán 15 minutos para poder planear su estrategia, durante ese tiempo ningún miembro de ambos equipos podrá hacer contacto con los del equipo contrario… asi que sin dar más preámbulos, ¡Que comience el juego!] – fue lo último que anuncio Grayfia.

Por otra parte, aunque el combate había iniciado, nadie se movía del salón.

\- Creo que lo primero que haremos es destruir a los peones de Raiser – dijo Rias pensando.

\- Tiene razón, son ocho en total. Sería una forma muy efectiva de reducir números – dijo Issei apoyando la idea.

\- Además de que puede llegar a ser malo si promueven a Reina – agrego Akeno.

Kiba por su parte llego y extendió un mapa de la escuela, en el cual se veían detalladamente las distribuciones de los edificios, jardines, campos deportivos y el bosque que lo rodeaba. Rias dio una ojeada al mapa.

\- El bosque que rodea nuestra base es demasiado conveniente para nosotros – dijo Rias.

\- Tiene razón, aun asi desde la base de Raiser se puede ver completamente el jardín asi que llegar a él sin ser descubiertos será difícil – dijo Issei.

\- Puede que el piense lo mismo, asi que es seguro que va a haber muchas de sus siervas en los alrededores. Probablemente envié a un caballero y a varios peones – Rias se quedó pensando.

\- En ese caso tomar el Gimnasio primero puede llegar a ser conveniente – dijo Issei apuntando en el mapa donde estaba el gimnasio.

Kiba lo vio y sonrió.

\- Ya veo, el gimnasio es una ruta que conecta caminos hacia ambas bases, si lo capturamos primero podemos evitar un ataque fortuito, ¿es esa tu intención, Issei-kun?

Issei lo vio y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entonces haremos eso, de hecho pensaba lo mismo. También creo que enviara a una torre hacia ese lugar – dijo Rias viendo a ambos chicos.

\- Espacios abiertos podrían ser peligrosos para Koneko-chan, mientras que espacios cerrados pueden ser perjudiciales para Kiba - dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a Rias.

\- De hecho pienso lo mismo, así que ¿qué opinas de ir de apoyo con Koneko?

\- No me importaría ir solo, pero creo que es buena idea – Issei estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Yuto, Koneko, ustedes dos saldrán a poner trampas a los alrededores, Issei te alcanzara después Koneko asi que una vez que termines te diriges al gimnasio mientras que Yuto se dirigirá al campo deportivo, Akeno saldrá a poner una barrera de niebla y barreras en el espacio aéreo, en el aire también pondrás niebla, si tenemos suerte llegaremos a confundirlos – dio indicaciones Rias.

\- ¡Si! – respondieron todos.

Mientras ellos se disponían a salir, Issei pareció recordar algo.

\- Esperen – Issei los detuvo – Antes de eso, ¿podrían ponerse estos? – Issei saco la cajita de alhajas que su madre le había regalado, mientras todos lo veían con curiosidad.

De la caja saco dos pulseras y se las entregó a Akeno y a Koneko, un broche para camisa y se lo entregó a Kiba. Todos miraron sorprendidos los accesorios ya que al parecer todos tenían el logotipo de una tienda de un diseñador de modas muy famoso.

\- Issei-kun, ¿estás seguro que esto está bien? – dijo Akeno viendo impresionada la pieza de joyería.

\- Si, no hay problema. Esta es una ocasión especial para nosotros asi que creo que sería bueno tenerlo – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Los chicos le regresaron la sonrisa mientras que se ponían los regalos que les había hecho Issei. De manera que una vez lo hicieron, salieron rápidamente ya que el tiempo apremia.

\- Uff – suspiro Rias – ¿Qué te pareció la estrategia, Issei?

\- Inmejorable. No, creo que con la situación actual eso es lo mejor que podíamos hacer – dijo sonriendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿no fue mucho dinero el que invertiste en los regalos de ellos? Digo, todo fue de la tienda de Miyake

\- Para nada, esos fueron unos modelos que habían salido defectuosos y que le regalaron a mi mamá. Yo trabaje un poco para arreglarlos con magia, aunque la verdad no tenían nada que fuera tan grave – dijo Issei sonriendo al ver que Rias al parecer quería preguntar si a ella no le iba a dar nada – bueno, también tengo para usted y para Asia – dijo al fin, causando que Rias sonriera.

De la caja, Issei saco un anillo y una especie de medalla pequeña. El anillo se lo entrego a Rias, quien se sonrojo de sobremanera al ver que era su regalo. Por otra parte la pequeña medalla, se la dio a Asia en un cordón para ponérsela en el cuello.

\- Puede que no sea suficiente para ustedes, pero creo que son los que mejor le quedan. Asia, desde que reencarno en demonio no ha podido usar su crucifijo, asi que debe sentirse incomoda sin nada en su cuello, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei guiñándole un ojo.

Las chicas le sonrieron y se pusieron sus regalos.

\- Aun así queda algo de tiempo, ¿no me abre apresurado? – dijo Rias sentándose y dando la seña a Issei para que sentara a su lado.

Issei hizo lo que pidió y se sentó junto a ella.

\- En verdad que ustedes se toman enserio los Rating Game, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei.

\- Eso es obvio, en la sociedad demoniaca son muy importantes. Aunque solo aquellos de clase alta lo podemos jugar, es un entretenimiento para todas las clases. Es tan importante que incluso algunos siervos de los participantes han llegado a ser demonios de clase alta debido a su desempeño en los juegos – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Se puede llegar a ser demonio de clase alta jugando Rating Games? – pregunta Issei.

\- Así es, aunque no es la única forma es la más rápida. Las otras serian hacer muchos contratos con humanos y la otra hacer méritos con la sociedad demoniaca, aun asi la primera incluso para alguien como tú quien es talentoso al hacer contratos, se llevaría varias décadas. La segunda debe ser algo digno de reconocimiento para las altas esferas del inframundo, algo casi imposible que suceda debido a la arrogancia de algunos – le explico Rias mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Issei.

Asia al ver el contacto de Rias e Issei se enojó un poco mientras hacía pucheros en diferentes grados.

\- Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas, aun así parecen ser las opciones más pacificas – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Rias también sonrió amargamente.

\- Lo siento, incluso después de saber que lo único que querías antes de reencarnar era tener paz no he podido cumplir con mi parte del trato – dijo Rias.

Issei negó con la cabeza.

\- No se preocupe, ya Ddraig me había advertido que esto podría suceder. Además, desde que reencarne nadie me ataca por sorpresa, ahora por lo menos avisan – dijo Issei bromeando.

Rias rio un poco con esa broma hecha por Issei.

\- Lo siento – volvió a decir.

Issei suspiro.

\- Aunque la verdad no me importaría morir, de no ser porque dejaría a mis padres solos, no me hubiera importado caer ante la lanza de un ángel caído – dijo Issei serio.

Rias levanto su cabeza para ver sorprendida a Issei quien tenía un semblante serio. Cabe mencionar que Asia también se sorprendió por ese comentario. Rias por otro lado tomo el rostro de Issei entre sus manos y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo seria también sin despegar el contacto visual.

Issei despego un poco el contacto visual de ella.

\- La verdad no soy tan bueno como creen que soy – fue lo único que dijo Issei – Y es gracias a mis padres que puedo estar tranquilo.

Estos comentarios dejaron curiosas a las dos mujeres.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Rias.

Issei suspiro y decidió contarles un poco sobre eso. Total, algún día tenía que contarles para entrar más en confianza.

\- Cuando era pequeño, yo sabía muy bien de los alcances que tenía. Desde niño me llamaban Genio y me siempre elogiaban… todo esto me llevo a ser alguien muy arrogante. Mis padres en esos momentos tenían ciertos problemas financieros, pero aun asi me regalaban algo cada vez que ganaba un concurso o algún reconocimiento… pero hubo una vez, en la que gane el primer lugar en un concurso de ajedrez precisamente cuando tenía 7 años y no obtuve nada de ellos.

Rias y Asia escuchaban atentas la historia.

\- Asi que como todo niño malcriado, hizo un berrinche e incluso llegue a insultar a mis padres. Mi madre, al ver que no me podía controlar me dio una bofetada, de hecho ha sido la única vez que me pego pero lo recuerdo muy bien, ella se disculpaba una y otra vez al darse cuenta de lo que hizo aun asi no la escuche y dije algo que nunca debía haber hecho, le dije: "Ojala tu no hubieras sido mi madre y yo no hubiera nacido siendo tu hijo" – dijo Issei con cierta tristeza.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas al escuchar que Issei tuvo una faceta como esa. Issei sigue con su mini relato.

\- En cuanto dije eso, mi madre comenzó a llorar histéricamente. Mi padre trataba de controlarla mientras nos llevaba a casa como podía. Al llegar a casa, mamá se encerró en la habitación y yo en la mía, desde mi habitación podía escuchar como ella lloraba desconsoladamente – al recordar a su madre llorando, Issei sentía algo de odio por sí mismo.

\- Luego de eso, y cuando mi padre le dio unos tranquilizantes para que durmiera. Él fue a mi habitación…

* * *

 _ **Pequeño flashback**_

\- Issei, puedo entrar – dijo su padre tocando la puerta.

Issei no respondió, pero reafirmando su autoridad como padre entro de todas formas.

\- Issei… - su padre vio dentro de la habitación encontrándose con un Issei muy joven sentado en la cama mientras tocaba su mejilla.

El niño lo volteo a mirar con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y después vio a otro lado, aun asi el señor Hyoudou podía ver como su hijo daba aspavientos en silencio.

\- Issei, ¿está bien si me siento a tu lado?

Issei no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza. De esa manera, el padre de Issei fue a la cama y se sentó al lado de Issei mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros.

\- ¿Sabes porque tu mamá reacciono así? – le pregunta su padre.

\- Claro, porque me porte mal… y porque se siente culpable por haberme pegado…

\- Así que sabes que te estabas portando mal – dijo su padre cerrando los ojos mientras sentía como Issei asentía con la cabeza – pero te equivocas al pensar que lloro solamente por haberte pegado, Issei. Las palabras que le dijiste son las más hirientes que le puede decir un hijo a sus padres, porque he de decirte que tus palabras también me hirieron a mí.

Issei volteo a ver a su padre.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿Cómo te podrían herir si no te lo dije a ti?

\- Eso es porque tu madre es la mujer de mi vida – dijo su padre cariñosamente mientras lo abrazaba fuerte.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Mucho – dijo su padre – ven te platicare algo, sé que eres muy joven para esto pero creo que entenderás bien – dijo subiendo a Issei a sus piernas.

Issei sabía que cuando su padre hacia eso o iba a enseñarle algo muy importante o iba a tener una de "sus pláticas de hombres" como su mamá le llamaba, asi que puso atención.

\- Hubo una vez en la que unos jóvenes muy guapos con futuros igual de prometedores se conocieron en la preparatoria, desde el primer instante hubo química entre ellos. Asi que el joven le pidió a la señorita salir, cosa que hicieron, durante varios años se veían casi del diario, hasta el punto donde ambos se mudaron a vivir juntos justo antes de terminar la universidad – Issei comprendió que se estaba refiriendo a ellos, a sus padres – de manera que la relación era bastante sólida, razón por la cual se casaron inmediatamente después de terminar sus carreras… una vez casados pasaron varios años donde todo era feliz para ellos, excepto por una cosa…

Issei se sorprendió por el cambio de tono de su padre, cambiando de uno bromista y cariñoso a uno serio y algo triste.

\- La bella joven ama de casa no podía embarazarse, ambos tenían las esperanzas de tener un hijo para que su felicidad fuera completa… asi que ellos gastaron todo lo que tenían y lo que no tenían también en ir a las mejores clínicas para poder tener un tratamiento para poder lograrlo… paso algo de tiempo hasta que la joven esposa por fin pudo embarazarse, aun así cuando faltaban 3 meses para la fecha del parto ella perdió al bebé, los doctores le decían que era imposible para ella el procrear ya que su vientre sufría de un raro padecimiento conocido como "síndrome de vientre vacío", y que por esa razón él bebé no podía terminar de desarrollarse. Varios le dijeron que se rindiera, pero eso fue lo último en lo que ella pensaba.

Su padre vio la cara de sorpresa de Issei y siguió contando el relato.

\- Después de eso, hubo dos oportunidades más… en ambas se perdió al bebé que ambos esperaban. Las esperanzas eran cada vez más pocas, y la joven esposa lloraba por las noches mientras se disculpaba con su marido por no ser capaz de darle un hijo, ella estaba preocupada por llegar a ganarse el desprecio de su marido, pero él estaba muy lejos odiarla. Por último, la joven esposa fue a un último doctor, el cual le advirtió que esa era la última oportunidad que iba a tener y que también iba a ser la más riesgosa para ella, aun así la mujer no se echó para atrás y tomo esa oportunidad. Ella se embarazo de nuevo solo que esta vez todo el embarazo estuvo en observación, el tratamiento era muy caro por lo que se endeudaron aún más de lo que ya estaban. Así que cuando llego la hora del parto… todo se complicó, tan crítica era la situación en la que estaba la joven mujer que los doctores habían llamado a su esposo para que eligiera si salvar al niño o salvar a su esposa, una decisión a la que nadie debería ser sometido…

Issei comenzó a llorar más dándose cuenta de a donde quería llegar su padre.

\- Así que mientras el marido se debatía en salvar al amor de su vida o al producto de ese amor, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su esposa diciendo "¡Si dices que me salven a mí no te lo perdonare jamás!", se sentía como en la espada y la pared. Así que mientras los doctores lo cuestionaban, el hombre no sabía qué hacer.

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Podría ser un niño pero sabía más o menos lo que eso significaba.

\- El hombre le rogó al cielo, a todo aquel que lo pudiera ayudar… y al final paso como si el cielo escuchara las suplicas de ambos… el llanto de un niño se escuchaba fuerte y claro… como diciendo que había nada de qué preocuparse, que ya todo estaba bien. Esto sorprendió a los doctores, ya que por la capacidad de la mujer era imposible que diera a luz de manera natural y que ambos sobrevivieran… desde ese entonces han pasado 7 años esforzándose en pagar su deuda, cosa que lograron hace poco pero los dejo un poco cortos de dinero como para regalarle a su increíble hijo algo como reconocimiento – el padre de Issei termino la historia viendo a Issei.

Issei por otro lado no dejo de llorar desde que se dio cuenta de todo lo que habían pasado sus padres. Tanto que si se preguntaba ahora él si era el adecuado para haber sido su hijo… se sentía un idiota.

\- ¡Tengo que disculparme con mamá! – dijo el niño levantándose e intentando salir, pero su padre lo detuvo.

\- Mamá ahora está durmiendo, no creo que sea una buena idea despertarla ahora.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para pedir disculpas?

\- Mmmm, buena pregunta – dijo su padre poniéndose en la misma pose que el cuándo piensa – Ya se… vamos a

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

\- A la mañana siguiente papá me enseñó a cocinar la comida favorita de mamá… lo más sorprendente es que cuando mamá se levantó no estaba enojada, sino triste… me disculpe antes de que ella lo hiciera, y desde ese día decidí vivir solo para hacer felices a mis padres, aunque yo no los merezca – dijo Issei también terminando su relato.

Rias lo miraba con una expresión complicada, no espero que el chico iniciara ese tipo de relato, mientras Asia estaba llorando al enterarse de lo que habían pasado los padres de Issei para tenerlo.

\- Los padres de Issei-kun en verdad pasaron por muchas cosas, también ahora entiendo la actitud de Issei-kun con ellos – Akeno apareció de repente y abrazo a Issei de un brazo.

Rias y Asia se sorprendieron al verla allí.

\- Akeno, ¿terminaste mi encargo? – pregunta Rias.

\- Si, Buchou, vine a informarle precisamente eso – dijo Akeno viendo a Rias.

\- Pudiste haber hecho eso con el comunicador

\- Ara ara, también vine porque Issei-kun no había sido movilizado y también quería un poco de cariño… además, me alegra haber venido, ya que pude saber más acerca de Issei-kun – dijo Akeno acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Issei.

\- ¡Basta! – Grito Rias – Issei, ve a apoyar a Koneko y diríjanse al gimnasio, los 15 minutos casi terminan – dio sus indicaciones.

Issei acepto y se dirige a la salida.

\- No tome decisiones muy rápidas, Buchou – fue lo que dijo antes de salir.

Como si tuviera un reloj integrado se escuchó la voz de Grayfia [Los quince minutos han terminado, hora de la batalla]

\- En marcha – dijo Rias.

Dicho esta, todas salieron del salón.

Por otra parte Issei salió rápidamente del edificio y se reunió con Koneko fuera del gimnasio.

\- Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Koneko-chan – dijo Issei disculpándose.

\- Te tardaste mucho, Issei-senpai – dijo Koneko.

\- Jajaja lo siento, como sea, esto acaba de empezar asi que ¿vamos? – Koneko acepto la sugerencia de Issei y comenzó a caminar a la entrada del Gimnasio.

Ya en la puerta ambos se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos.

\- Cuatro, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei.

\- Si – dijo Koneko.

Ambos alzaron su guardia, al pensar que probablemente ellos también habían sido detectados decidieron entrar sin siquiera tratar de ocultar sus presencias. Una vez dentro pudieron ver que tal y como se lo esperaron habían personas ya esperándolos. También se dieron cuenta que no se habían equivocado y en verdad había cuatro personas, las siervas que Raiser había enviado eran las gemelas que llevaban motosierras en las manos y con las que se había besuqueado, la chica a la que Issei le había destruido su Bo, si recordaba bien su nombre era mira. La tercera era una chica muy linda de voluptuoso cuerpo que vestía un atuendo chino acorde a su peinado.

\- Veo que está aquí el chico guapo del grupo Gremory, el otro también era guapo pero este es más mi tipo – dijo la chica de atuendo chino, siendo ignorada por Koneko e Issei.

\- Así que estaban aquí como lo habíamos pensado – dijo Issei

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta una de las gemela.

\- Si, Raiser-sama predijo que ustedes vendrían aquí, chico bonito – dijo la otra gemela.

\- ¿Ah sí? Me alegra saberlo – todas incluso Koneko lo miraron con duda – Haber predicho a alguien con experiencia quiere decir que Rias Buchou tiene el nivel necesario para los juegos profesionales ¿verdad? Aunque la verdad no sé qué pensar de los juegos si alguien como él va invicto – dijo Issei burlándose de Raiser.

Las siervas de Raiser al escuchar lo último se enojaron. Viendo eso Issei y Koneko se prepararon para luchar.

\- Esa chica es una torre, yo me encargare de ella – dijo Koneko señalando a la chica de peinado chino – le dejo a las demás, Senpai – dijo Koneko.

Viendo como la torre de Raiser había aceptado su desafío, Issei acepto.

\- Asi que los peones son para mí, eh. Entiendo, lo siento de antemano, chicas – dijo Issei.

Este comentario hizo que las peones de Raiser se enojaran y se lanzaran al ataque al mismo tiempo. Primero una se lanzó a atacarlo con la motosierra, siendo fácilmente esquivada por Issei haciendo que la clavara en el suelo. Después la otra chica de la motosierra se lanzó pero esta vez el corte fue horizontal. Issei invoco un círculo mágico de defensa en su mano y la detuvo, sorprendiendo a la chica. El último peón se lanzó también aprovechando que Issei estaba deteniendo a la otra y no se podía mover, intento dar un golpe al abdomen. Issei por otra parte, quito súbitamente la mano con la que estaba deteniendo la motosierra e hizo que chocara con el Bo de la chica por el impacto ambas chicas repelieron sus ataques mutuamente y Issei apareció de nuevo delante de Mira solo para tomar su Bo con una mano y con la otra darle un golpe de Karate rompiendo el arma. Las tres miraban sorprendidas a Issei.

\- Vamos, eso no es lo mejor ¿verdad? – dijo Issei viéndolas fríamente.

Un poco alejado de ellos, una poderosa batalla de torres se estaba dando. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que resonaban en todo el gimnasio. Aun asi, se podía llegar a apreciar que Koneko tenía la ventaja y poco a poco iba superando a su rival a pesar de que la otra chica tenía sus manos y pies envueltos en fuego. Viendo eso, Issei pensó que terminaría rápido su enfrentamiento, asi que el decidió hacer lo mismo.

\- No lo tomen a mal chicas, pero creo que tendré que terminar rápido con ustedes.

\- ¡No te creas tanto solo porque nos detuviste una vez! – dijo una furiosa gemela mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Issei.

\- La verdad no me gusta mucho golpear a mujeres, pero… - Issei desapareció y apareció de nuevo al lado de la chica – Esta vez es necesario – dicho esto dio un golpe en la nuca de la chica causando que perdiera el conocimiento rápidamente.

Las otras dos no pudieron ver el movimiento de Issei. Solo pudieron ver como caía su compañera.

\- Lo mismo para ustedes dos – Issei apareció delante de ambas y creo un círculo mágico al frente de sus rostros.

Dicho círculo emitió un brillo intenso, para después hacer caer a las dos chicas inconscientes. Issei las atrapo y las recostó en el suelo con cuidado (el atrapo a las tres, solo que las dos últimas no pudieron ver cuando lo hizo). Cuando de pronto escucho un golpe bastante fuerte, volteo a ver a donde proviene el fuerte sonido y se encontró con una Koneko sentada sobre la Torre de Raiser, y aparentemente le había dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejándola inconsciente y un poco hundida en el piso. Issei la vio con una gota en la nuca, aun asi pudo notar como la torre y las tres peones se iluminaba y comenzaban a desaparecer.

\- Pero que dem… - dijo Issei.

\- Es el sistema de retiro, senpai. Se activa cuando alguien no puede continuar – dijo Koneko explicándole.

De pronto pudieron escuchar la voz de Grayfia confirmando ese hecho – [Tres Peones y una Torre de Raiser-sama se retiran del Juego]

Una vez que terminaron, con magia de Issei comenzaron a incendiar el gimnasio.

\- Dado que este es un punto estratégico, no podíamos dejarlo asi como si nada. En verdad a Buchou se le ocurrió algo interesante como destruir el "centro" del tablero – dijo Issei sonriendo mientras veía como el gimnasio se quemaba – Lo hiciste bien con esa torre Koneko-chan.

\- Fue muy fácil – dijo Koneko.

Issei sonrió y se acercó a ella.

\- Buen trabajo, Koneko-chan

\- Igualmente, senpai.

* Issei, Koneko, ¿fueron ustedes?* - se escuchó la voz de Rias en el comunicador.

\- Si, Buchou – contesta Issei.

*Muy bien hecho, ahora reúnanse con Yuto y Akeno para ir al siguiente punto*

\- Está bien – dijo Issei.

*Suerte*

La comunicación se cortó e Issei volteo a ver a Koneko.

\- Bueno, hay que reunirnos con los demás – dijo Issei.

Koneko asintió con la cabeza y estaban a punto de retirarse cuando volvieron a escuchar a Grayfia.

[Tres peones de Raiser-sama se retiran del juego]

\- Kiba… – fue lo único que dijo Issei sonriendo antes de salir del edificio con Koneko.

…

* * *

En la fiesta que ofrecían los Gremory y el Maou…

No cabe mencionar que todos estaban sorprendidos al ver el nivel de los siervos de Rias, al ser que ella aun no participaba en los juegos profesionales no se podían imaginar el nivel que tendrán sus siervos una vez que pueda hacerlo. Aun asi los dos chicos que se habían encargado de los tres peones al mismo tiempo habían generado más curiosidad, y de los dos el pelinegro aún más por el hecho de usar magia y tener una velocidad por demás decente. Aunque tampoco le quitaban méritos a la torre de la Señorita Rias.

Todo esto bajo una mirada complacida del Maou, una de orgullo aunque también sorprendida de Lord y Lady Gremory y una de asombro de parte de los Fénix, ya que ellos sabían de antemano que las siervas de su hijo no eran precisamente débiles.

* * *

…

De vuelta al campo…

Issei y Koneko iban corriendo en dirección a las canchas, mientras corrían pudieron sentir una presencia que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, aun asi no se preocuparon y siguieron su camino. Al cabo de unos segundos, se toparon con Kiba quien iba en su misma dirección.

\- Issei-kun, Koneko-chan. Buen trabajo – dijo Kiba poniéndose parejo a ellos.

\- Igualmente, Kiba. ¿Tu eliminaste a las otras tres peones, verdad? – dice Issei viendo como Kiba asiente con la cabeza.

\- cuando me dirigía aquí, las vi merodeando por el bosque así que fui a enfrentarlas antes de que llegaran a la base… hubiera sido muy problemático si llegaban a promocionar a Reina o a cualquier otro – dijo Kiba.

Siguieron a ese ritmo y rápidamente llegaron a las canchas. Los tres pudieron notar que las siervas restantes estaban allí. Aun asi, Koneko dio un salto hacia un lado rápidamente, siendo imitada por los otros dos. En el lugar donde estaban hubo una fuerte explosión, Issei y Koneko miraron hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con la reina de Raiser.

\- Ara, todos tienen buenos reflejos… La verdad no esperaba que pudieran esquivar eso – dijo un poco enojada ya que habían evadido su ataque.

\- ¿En serio? Pues la verdad no escondes muy bien tu presencia como para jactarte de habernos atacado por sorpresa – dijo Issei viéndola con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Este comentario hizo que a la chica se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

\- Eres muy arrogante. Al parecer ser algo guapo se te subió a la cabeza, pero ya me encargare de quitártelo cuando Raiser-sama se case con Rias Gremory. Puede que el rubio se nos una a la diversión – dijo la mujer lamiéndose los labios.

\- Ara ara, eso está prohibido ¿sabes? A Buchou no le gusta que molesten a sus siervos. Se enojara aún más al saber que intentaste un movimiento con Issei-kun… al igual que yo

Una voz conocida por ellos se pudo escuchar desde más arriba. No se sorprendieron de ver a Akeno volando por encima de ella, después de todo a ella se le había confiado el espacio aéreo.

\- Ara, no esperaba que la sacerdotisa del trueno viniera directamente a mí, ¿será que me equivoque al pensar que eras más inteligente que estos tres? – dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Ufufu, caerás si sigues pensando asi. Nuestro Issei-kun es alguien muy impredecible incluso para nosotros, subestímalo y lo lamentaras, Reina Yubelluna-san… o ¿debería llamarte Reina Bomba? – dijo Akeno.

\- Ese apodo nunca me gusto…

Ambas reinas se veían mientras comenzaban a expulsar sus auras, de un momento a otro comenzaron un furioso intercambio de ataques de rayos y de algo similar a esferas explosivas mientras estaban haciendo un enorme escándalo que parecía como si una guerra hubiese comenzado. Akeno esquivaba fácilmente las esferas, nunca espero que el entrenamiento de Issei le sirviera tanto en una pelea real, por otra parte Yubelluna con dificultad esquivada los rayos que Akeno le lanzaba.

\- Al parecer has mejorado un poco desde la última vez que nos vimos… sacerdotisa del trueno – dijo Yubelluna que comenzaba a dar aspavientos.

\- Ufufu, yo no diría que solo un poco… Reina bomba.

\- Tsk

Ambas comenzaron a elevarse mientras seguían con ese furioso intercambio.

\- Waaa, Akeno-san en verdad esta intensa – decía Issei viéndolas desde el suelo.

\- Asi es, podemos confiar en Akeno-san para que se encargue de ella, por otra parte nosotros – dijo Kiba viendo hacia otro lado.

Justo en medio del campo de futbol había otra figura femenina. Esta al ver que fue detectada se quedó estática mientras los miraba.

\- ¡Soy un caballero de Raiser-sama, Karlamine!

Misteriosamente se presentó dejando a todos con duda.

\- Caballero de Rias Gremory, enfréntate a mí en un duelo, tengamos un choque de nuestras espadas.

Todos se sorprendieron por el reto, aun asi Kiba sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica al tiempo que creaba una espada en su mano.

\- ¿Kiba? – le pregunta Issei.

\- No puedo hacer nada más que acertar un desafío que me fue lanzado, ¿no crees Issei-kun? – fue la respuesta de Kiba sin detenerse – Soy un Caballero después de todo

Issei suspiro mientras negaba un poco.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kiba era de sangre caliente?

\- Yuto-senpai se emociona con todo lo que tenga que ver con espadas – informa Koneko al lado de Issei.

\- ¿Es asi? – Dijo Issei mientras que Koneko asentía con la cabeza – Bueno, como sea. ¡Salgan todas de una vez, ya sabemos que están allí! – Issei grito pero eso no sorprendió a Koneko.

\- Ara, que buenos sentidos tienen… - se escuchó una voz e inmediatamente después comenzaron a salir varias chicas desde detrás de los árboles y de algunos arbustos.

Issei las contó y quitando a las 6 peones que habían derrotado, 3 Kiba y 3 él, a la torre que fue derrotada por Koneko, al caballero que estaba por enfrentar Kiba y a la Reina que estaba teniendo un enfrentamiento con Akeno en el aire había 6 de las siervas de Raiser, eso quería decir que estaban todas allí. Sonrió de medio lado.

\- Al parecer no le importa sacrificar a sus piezas – dijo Issei.

Por otra parte…

\- Yo soy el caballero de Rias Gremory-sama, Kiba Yuto.

\- Asi que viniste sin dudarlo, en verdad no sé si eres muy valiente o simplemente muy estúpido – dijo Karlamine – Aun asi, me gustan los idiotas como tú y como el chico de atrás de ti.

\- Siempre causamos el mismo efecto donde quiera que vallamos – responde Kiba hablando sarcásticamente.

\- Jajajaja ¡Ya lo creo!

\- Por otro lado, siempre había deseado un duelo contra otro caballero… y siendo que ambos usamos espadas no podía pedir más – dijo Kiba sonriendo mientras preparaba su espada.

\- Parece que hablamos el mismo idioma – dijo Karlamine imitándolo.

En una fracción de segundo ambos acortaron distancia y chocaron sus espadas justo a la mitad de camino. Esta acción se repetía varias veces y los que no estaban acostumbrados a los duelos de velocidad solo podían ver chispazos momentáneos.

Los otros que estaban presentes vieron eso con algo de entretenimiento, pero la chica Rubia de vestido que estaba en el grupo de Raiser suspiro.

\- En serio, Karlamine siempre es refinada… pero todo eso cambia a la hora de hablar de espadas – dijo viendo como su "compañera" de equipo disfrutaba de su encuentro con Kiba.

\- Bueno, al parecer nuestro Kiba-kun también está en eso – dijo Issei sin despegar la vista del encuentro.

La única chica rubia que estaba en la zona vio a Issei con un rostro de aburrimiento.

\- Para ser alguien bien parecido eres alguien despreocupado, ¿no? – dijo la chica rubia.

\- No tiene sentido preocuparse por Kiba

\- No lo decía por él – la chica quiso decir algo.

Inmediatamente después se pudo ver como una chica que tenía una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro cortaba distancia e iba dispuesta a atacar a Issei.

\- Parece que estas libre, ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos también en lugar de solo mirar? – dijo preparándose para lanzar un golpe.

Aun así Issei ni se inmutaba y solo la vio de reojo.

\- Puede que yo esté libre… pero tú no – dijo Issei.

Inmediatamente después de que Issei dijo eso, Koneko apareció al frente de él también preparándose para dar un golpe. Issei por otra parte desapareció de en medio por lo que ambas chicas chocaron sus puños entre sí.

\- Eres muy relajado, senpai – dijo Koneko quien por la fuerza del golpe tuvo que retroceder al igual que la chica de la máscara.

\- Para nada, solo confió en ustedes – dijo Issei guiñándole un ojo.

\- Como sea – dijo Koneko con póker face.

Mientras la chica que a la que había contenido Koneko veía su puño. Después miro a Koneko y sonrió.

\- Ese fue un buen golpe, ¿eres la torre de Rias Gremory?

Koneko asintió.

\- Soy Toujo Koneko

\- Yo soy Isabela y también soy una torre, ya que el chico de allí me rechazo, ¿te parece bien consolarme? – dijo Isabela lanzándose al ataque.

Koneko no dijo nada y se preparó para recibirla poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz. Cuando la impacto… el golpe fue tan fuerte que causo una fuerte ráfaga de viendo, cosa que hizo que la chicas que estaban cerca tuvieran que sostener sus faldas. Aun asi el golpe no doblego la defensa de Koneko quien solo fue arrastrada un poco atrás mientras dejaba unas zanjas en el suelo. El golpe en verdad le había dejado algo tembloroso los brazos, más lo hizo para medir la fuerza de la chica a la que se enfrentaba… después de su pequeño análisis llego a la conclusión de que sería problemático recibir los ataque de esa chica y fue asi como una vez que Isabela se lanzó nuevamente al ataque Koneko decidió esquivarla, cosa que no le fue tan difícil.

\- Que lenta – dijo Koneko viéndola por al lado.

Al haber pasado más de una semana enfrentándose tanto a Kiba como a Issei, al parecer tanto sus reflejos como su vista se habían acostumbrado moderadamente a la velocidad.

\- No te creas tanto – dijo Isabela lanzándole una patada giratoria que Koneko esquivo agachándose.

\- Eso no servirá – aprovechando que estaba agachada, Koneko decidió tomar impulso y lanzar ella también un golpe.

Isabela lo detuvo con una mano, pero eso no pudo evitar que ella también se viera obligada a retroceder mientras dejaba surcos con los pies. Ahora también fue su turno de sentir su mano hormiguear.

\- Tal parece que esto en verdad será divertido – dijo Isabela.

Los demás también vieron un momento esa pelea.

\- Todas son igual – dijo la chica rubia negando con la cabeza.

Ante este comentario Issei suspiro y finalmente volteo a ver a las que faltaban.

\- Ya que Kiba y Koneko-chan tienen compañeros, eso me deja a mí a dos peones más, los dos alfiles y la otra caballero, ¿en verdad no te gustaría luchar con Kiba mejor?

\- Karlamine molestaría demasiado si lo hiciera. A ella le gustan los mano a mano – dijo la otra caballero que llevaba una pesada espada en la espalda.

\- Entonces prefieres luchar conmigo

\- Tu eres más mi tipo que él

\- ¿No se enojara tu amo si te escuchara decir eso?

\- No lo creo

Todas veían con una gota la conversación de estos dos. En eso Issei la corta y suspira para después poner sus ojos serios.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo haremos? ¿Vendrán todas a la vez? A mí en verdad no me molesta que lo hagan – dijo Issei poniéndose en guardia.

En eso las chicas a excepción de la rubia dan un paso al frente algo molestas por ese último comentario. Esto lo noto Issei.

\- ¿Que la pariente del Yakitori no va atacar?

\- ¿Eh? Oh, no ella no va a pelear – dijeron las otras chicas mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Ella es una chica especial – dijeron las dos gemelas que tenían orejas de gato, las ultimas peones.

\- Ella es Ravel Fénix-sama, la hermana menor de sangre de nuestro señor e hija menor del Clan Fénix. Además de ser el otro alfil – dijo una que al parecer era el otro alfil.

Ante esto Issei enderezo su postura y la vio.

\- Ese tipo en verdad ha superado mis expectativas en lo asqueroso y depravado que puede llegar a ser – dijo Issei hacia una graciosa expresión de asco.

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo una sonrojada Ravel.

\- Bueno, como sea… vengan – dijo Issei regresando a su carácter serio.

De esta forma todas las chicas se lanzaron sobre Issei. La alfil lanzo energía mientras Issei la esquivaba fácilmente. La gemelas de orejas de gato se lanzaron también dando combos coordinados de golpes y patadas, Issei se veía obligado a esquivar algunos y a detener a otros. Al final la otra caballero se lanzó al ataque blandiendo su pesada espada. Issei logro repeler a las dos gemelas lanzándoles dos bolas de fuego justo antes de crear un círculo mágico de defensa y detener el estoque.

\- Parece que necesitaran más que eso, chicas – dijo Issei sonriéndoles.

\- Solo estamos empezando – responden las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Ravel observaba desde la distancia la batalla.

\- Ese chico oculta algo más – dijo Ravel mirándolo con sospecha.

….

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión Gremory donde todos los invitados a ver el juego estaban no había lugar a perderse el juego, nadie comía nadie bebía. Todos tenían su vista pegada a la proyección de las batallas que se estaban dando.

\- ¡Los siervos de la señorita Rias son increíbles! – por fin uno dijo.

\- ¡Es verdad, no puedo creer que sean los siervos de alguien sin experiencia en los juegos!

\- ¡Ese chico mago en verdad es muy bueno!

Los padres de Rias veían complacidos la proyección.

\- Ara, Rias lo está haciendo mejor de lo que esperábamos, querido – dijo Lady Gremory.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Lord Gremory.

\- Raiser se confió demasiado – Lord Fénix por otro lado negaba con la cabeza.

Alejados un poco de ellos y sentado en un trono, Sirzechs sonreía.

\- En verdad que me sorprendiste, Ria-tan – dijo también complacido.

También estaba el hecho de que, "el chico mágico" como lo llamaban ellos estaba guardando algo aún mejor y ese hecho lo hacía sonreír más.

* * *

….

En la batalla…

La chica con la que Kiba estaba teniendo su enfrentamiento Kiba estaba atacando con fervor. Las estocadas eran demasiado fuertes, Kiba pensó que si no se hubiera acostumbrado a la fuerza de Koneko mientras también en ocasiones lo atacaba Issei no hubiera soportado una batalla de esa forma, también cabe mencionar que la espada de la chica estaba envuelta en llamas. Aun asi, la chica con su espada dio una última estocada que destruyo la espada de Kiba, cosa que tuvo poca importancia ya que en la mano de Kiba apareció otra espada más solo que con diferente diseño.

\- La habilidad de tu Sacred Gear no es suficiente en mi contra – dijo la chica.

\- Lo siento pero eso no es lo único que puede hacer mi Sacred Gear – dijo Kiba lanzándose al ataque.

Ambos volvieron a chocar espadas.

\- ¡Congelar! – grito Kiba.

Al instante la espada llameante de Karlamine se vio congelada ante su mirada atónita. Acto seguido se estrella en pedazos. Karlamine se vio obligada a retroceder de un salto.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Posees múltiples Sacred Gear? – dijo sorprendida desde el aire.

\- No… Yo las creo – dijo Kiba agachándose y poniendo su mano en el suelo – ¡Sword Birth! – cuando Kiba grito eso decenas de espadas emergieron del piso clavándose en Karlamine un poco ya que esta uso sus alas para volar – Yo puedo crear espadas demoniacas a mi voluntad – Kiba desapareció y volvió a aparecer frente a Karlamine empuñando su espada en lo alto.

\- Ya veo… sin duda fue mi error confiarme – dijo Karlamine aceptando su destino.

\- No lo tomes personal, ¿sí? – dicho esto Kiba hizo un corte vertical cortando a Karlamine.

Justo cuando ambos cayeron Kiba la atrapo y la vio mientras desaparecía debido al sistema de retiro.

\- Espero la revancha – dijo Karlamine.

\- Yo igual… - fue lo último que dijo Kiba antes de que la chica desapareciera.

[Un caballero de Raiser-sama se retira]

En otra parte, más en específico en una zona donde había diversos cráteres relativamente profundos. Dos figuras tenían una batalla de poder a poder. Se veía como Isabela lanzaba puños que al golpear al aire tiraban el árbol de atrás, y también como Koneko lanzaba una patada descendente que era esquivada y a su vez añadía un cráter más al campo.

\- Jaja… esto ya se está tardando – dijo Isabela viendo a Koneko mientras daba aspavientos.

Koneko solo la miraba mientras también daba aspavientos.

[La Reina de Raiser-sama se retira] se escuchó la voz de Grayfia sorprendiendo a Isabela.

\- ¿Yubelluna-san fue derrotada por la sacerdotisa del rayo?... esto en verdad se está poniendo feo, nos confiamos demasiado – dijo Isabela.

Isabela también volteo a ver a Ravel quien estaba shockeada. Se supone que ella llevaba _eso_ con ella, ¿perdió incluso con eso?

\- Eso solo es culpa suya – dijo Koneko.

\- Jajaja puede que tengas razón, pero aún no hemos acabado con esto – dijo Isabela lanzándose una vez más al ataque.

En una zona relativamente cercana a ellas Issei manejaba de manera relativamente fácil a las demás siervas ante la mirada atónita de Ravel.

\- En verdad, Rias-sama ha conseguido un excelente siervo – tenía que admitir que tanto en apariencia como en capacidad era alguien destacado.

Aun asi, Issei se había envuelto a sí mismo en una barrera y comenzó a mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba la base de Raiser, ignorando a las chicas que atacaban sin cesar dicha barrera.

\- ¡Ataca con más seriedad, Li! – decía una de las gemelas con orejas de gato golpeando la barrera.

\- ¡Te digo lo mismo, Ni!

\- Cierren la boca y sigan atacando – decía Siris, la otra caballero.

\- ¡Maldición!... ¡Le dije que no tomara decisiones apresuradas! – de pronto dijo Issei sin despegar la mirada de la base enemiga.

Ravel lo vio con duda primero pero después también pudo sentir algo y volteo a ver a la misma dirección que Issei, donde de pronto hubo una gran explosión y de ella salieron tres figuras de entre el polvo que levanto la explosión encontrándose con Rias y Raiser en la azotea del nuevo edificio… al parecer la chica con traje de monja había hecho un círculo mágico de defensa para detener un ataque de su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la azotea Rias miraba a Raiser desafiante y seria, por su lado Raiser la veía con una sonrisa arrogante. Rias llevaba leves quemaduras en los brazos. Asia vio eso y al notar que no iba a haber un ataque pronto por parte de Raiser deshizo su círculo mágico de defensa y procedió a curar a Rias.

\- Al parecer la magia defensiva que te enseño Issei funciona bien – dijo Rias sin despegar la mirada de Raiser.

\- ¡Sí!, aun así no creo poder soportar los ataques y curarla a la vez por mucho tiempo – dijo Asia.

Rias la miro y no pudo negarlo, ella se notaba un poco cansada.

\- Jajaja ¿cuánto más soportara tu alfil a ese ritmo? Acéptalo Rias, estas acabada. Aunque yo haya perdido la mayoría de mis piezas todo acabara si te derroto – dijo Raiser arrogantemente mientras metía sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón.

\- ¡Cállate! – Rias le lanzo un poder aun así a Raiser no le importo y se quedó en su lugar sin moverse por lo que pudo ver claramente como el ataque iba directo a su rostro, el cual dio de lleno y le partió la mitad del rostro.

Aun así esa zona de inmediato comenzó a arder en llamas y a regenerarse.

\- Sabes que aun con [El poder de la destrucción] de tu familia no puedes hacer nada en mi contra, necesitaras más que eso – dijo Raiser sonriendo mientras Rias chasqueaba la lengua.

Desde el campo Issei pudo ver eso, asi que esa era la regeneración que todos le decían que era muy molesta. Aun asi él pudo ver que tenían razón… era una habilidad molesta.

Afuera de su barrera las chicas estaban comenzando a agotarse mientras lo atacaban.

\- Issei-kun – una voz se escuchó desde un lado.

\- Kiba – Issei hablo serio mientras veía a donde Rias.

\- Así que ya te diste cuenta, démonos prisa y acabemos con estas chicas para ir a ayudar a Buchou – dijo Kiba dispuesto a atacar a las chicas que estaban alrededor de Issei.

En eso se oye un golpe en seco y la figura de Isabela llega volando a donde estaban todos los demás. La chica dio la vuelta hábilmente en el aire y cayo de pie, aun asi no pudo sostenerse por el cansancio y se puso de rodillas con una mano en el piso. Tenía sus ropas parcialmente destruidas y tenía hematomas y raspones por varias partes del cuerpo.

\- Esto se complicó demasiado – dijo viendo hacia la dirección a donde había estado todos antes.

En esa dirección una Koneko con su ropa desgastada e igual de lastimada salió.

\- Koneko-chan – Kiba fue rápido a apoyarla.

Aun así Koneko se negó y miro fijamente a Isabela.

\- Ella es mucho más dura que la otra torre – dijo Koneko.

En eso un rayo cayó directamente sobre las gemelas con orejas de gato que estaban atacando a Issei. Solo las afecto a ellas ya que Siris había logrado evadirlo y la otra alfil creo un círculo mágico que si bien no la protegió del todo si evito un mayor impacto.

[Dos peones de Raiser-sama se retiran]

\- Ara ara, no espere se me escaparan dos. Aun asi ustedes están acabadas, ¿Qué les parece si se rinden? – desde el cielo se pudo ver como volaba Akeno sobre ellos.

Se le podía ver algo lastimada al igual que Koneko, pero el hecho que estuviera volando significaba que estaba bien.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Ravel viendo como estaban los cuatro siervos de Rias frente a ella y las demás siervas - ¿Cómo es que la Reina de Rias-sama enfrento a Yubelluna y se encuentre bien?

Akeno volteo a ver a Issei como si quisiera decir que él fue la causa.

\- Issei-kun, en verdad eres un niño travieso ¿verdad? – dijo Akeno.

\- Solo son precauciones – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Estas palabras dejaron con duda a Ravel.

Mientras tanto se volvió a escuchar un estruendo en la azotea del nuevo edificio, además de que esta vez parecía que todo el edificio se iba a hundir en llamas.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente, Rias! ¡¿No te ha bastado ver mi poder para ver que no puedes ganarme?! – Raiser parecía haber perdido la paciencia y comenzó a atacar con más fuerza a Rias.

El círculo mágico de defensa de Asia poco a poco comenzó a ceder, ya que se estaba agrietando poco a poco y algunas de esas intensas llamas comenzaban a entrar quemándola. Cabe mencionar que tampoco protegía a Rias muy bien, y no es que ella no pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, sino que se podía ver que estaba algo agotada de concentrarse solo en atacar.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – grito Asia al sentir dolor.

Raiser podía ver que la monja ya no resistiría más por lo que sonrió y continúo atacando. Lo que no espero es que justo cuando Asia estaba por ceder una luz comenzó a brillar en su pecho y en la mano de Rias el anillo que le dio Issei también comenzó a brillar. De pronto una energía comenzó a desprenderse de ambas joyas y crea una barrera igual a la que Issei crea para defenderse. Solo que un poco más delgada.

Ravel y las siervas de Raiser pudieron ver con asombro esa escena. No esperaba que eso pasara.

\- Eh allí tu respuesta, Issei-kun ¿Cómo preparaste esto? – dijo Akeno descendiendo al lado de Issei.

\- Al escuchar la palabra "pelea" creí que podían darse los casos en los que necesiten una mano. Y como sabes la plata es el mejor conductor de la magia asi que me fue relativamente fácil hacerlo. Desde el incidente de Asia pienso cubrir todos los puntos que puedan ser peligrosos – fue lo único que dijo Issei deshaciendo su propia barrera.

\- Asi que por eso nos diste estos accesorios – dijo Akeno viendo su pulsera al igual que Koneko, Kiba vio su broche.

Kiba suspiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Asi que no confiabas en nosotros, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba fingiendo decepción.

\- Para nada, solo creía que ellos iban a sacar cosas similares. Si no confiara en ustedes desde el principio hubiese preferido hacer todo esto solo – dijo Issei.

\- Entonces ¿porque el mío no se activó? – dijo Koneko viendo su pulsera.

\- Eso es porque tu resistencia y tu fortaleza son superiores a los de Akeno-san y a los de Asia. La barrera está programada cuando se crea que estas a punto de llegar a tu "limite" – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Eso lo explica todo, cuando estaba teniendo mi batalla con Yubelluna-san yo la estaba arrinconando poco a poco, asi que me confié un poco. Lo que no me espere es que tuviera un frasco con [Lagrimas Fénix] con ella, cuando me di cuenta ya lo había utilizado y comenzó a atacarme sin cuartel. Justo cuando creí que estaba perdida, esta barrera se activó y detuvo el ataque con el que Yubelluna-san creyó haberme derrotado por lo que ella bajo la guardia y fue mi oportunidad para derrotarla – Akeno explico su experiencia.

\- ¿Ya ven? Al final resulto útil – dijo Issei.

\- Aun asi puede que sean prohibidas en los próximos juegos – dijo Akeno viéndola.

\- Jajaja era de esperarse… y bien, ¿Qué son las [Lagrimas Fénix]?

Ravel escuchaba sorprendida la conversación asi que ambos decidió explicarle ella misma sin saber porque.

\- Las [Lagrimas Fénix] son un objeto o ítem que puedes usar para curar cualquier herida – dijo al momento de sacar una pequeña botellita – en este caso la Reina, Yubelluna y yo tenemos unas – dijo Ravel.

\- ¿Y eso si está permitido? – dice Issei viendo a Akeno.

\- Las reglas dicen claramente que está permitido tener hasta dos botellitas de estas por equipo – dijo Ravel.

Issei asintió con la cabeza al comprender eso pero repentinamente cambio su expresión y los demás lo notaron.

\- Aun asi, mi barrera solo puede usarse una vez. Asi que… ¿les molestaría encargarse de los asuntos que hay aquí? – dijo Issei refiriéndose a las siervas restantes.

Los demás entendieron sus intenciones y asintieron con seriedad.

\- Te alcanzamos luego, Issei-kun

\- Patéale el trasero a ese tipo, senpai – dijo Koneko con voz monótona.

\- Te estaremos apoyando, Issei-kun

Issei sonrió mientras les asentía con la cabeza también. Asi que sorprendiendo una vez más a Ravel, Issei desplego unas alas de dragón y emprendió rápidamente el vuelo.

\- ¡¿Dragón?! – fue lo único que pudo decir la Fénix menor.

En la azotea por lo pronto la barrera estaba por desaparecer, aun asi le habían dado tiempo suficiente a Rias para tomar un respiro y preparar su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡Toma esto, maldito!

El hasta ahora ataque más fuerte de Rias dirigido a Raiser iba directo a él destruyendo todo a su paso. Este ataque también fue recibido por Raiser envolviéndolo por completo.

\- ¡Lo hice! – grito Rias.

Aun asi, poco a poco una silueta se fue viendo.

\- No puede ser… - Asia se tapó la boca.

\- Eso dolió, Rias…

Una vez todo estuvo despejado, un Raiser con un maltrecho cuerpo apareció. Su torso estaba a la mitad y solo tenía un brazo y la cabeza aun asi de la cabeza le comenzó a salir muy poca sangre.

\- Me sorprendiste un poco con ese ataque, pero… he de decir que es Jaque mate – dijo Raiser sonriendo maliciosamente mientras se regeneraba poco a poco.

Una vez que se regenero por completo, suspiro y volteo a ver a Rias con furia.

\- Hasta ahora lo has hecho bien con tus siervos… así que creo que Sirzechs-sama y tu Otou-sama deben estar complacidos, pero… ya me está hartando tu actitud… eso será lo primero que corregiré de ti una vez que nos casemos y te haga mía… aunque sea por la fuerza – dijo Raiser con una mirada sombría.

\- ¡Cállate, Raiser! ¡No voy a renunciar, no mientras siga en pie! – dijo Rias furiosa.

Raiser chasqueo la lengua, aun asi puso una mirada fría y desplego sus alas de fuego.

\- ¡Tú lo quisiste asi! ¡Asi que no te quejes! – Raiser de pronto creo una gran flama en su mano – Veamos si tú y tu alfil resisten esto – dijo Raiser tomando altura lanzando una gran llamarada que no se comparaba para nada con las que había utilizado antes.

Rias y Asia solo podían ver con un poco de temor la enorme llamarada mientras creaba un círculo mágico cada quien…

 **¡[Ice Block]!...**

Se escuchó la voz de Issei por todo el lugar.

… **¡[Dragon Jaw]!**

En ese momento un Dragón alado occidental de hielo de tamaño proporcional a la llamarada se impactó de frente al ataque de Raiser anulándose por completo creando vapor, ante la mirada atónita de Raiser. Una vez que el vapor se disipo, Issei apareció en frente de ambas chicas extendiendo sus alas de dragón.

\- Muy bien hecho, Buchou. Hora de hacer el relevo… deje que yo me encargue de esto – dijo Issei volteándola a mirar.

\- Issei… - dijo quedamente Rias.

\- Aun asi, no me hizo caso y se precipito en tomar decisiones – dijo Issei fingiendo estar molesto.

Rias se sonrojo un poco.

\- Creí que no esperarían un ataque sorpresa de mi parte. Como sea, ahora que estas aquí vamos a encargarnos de él jun… - justo cuando iba a terminar se escuchó la voz de Grayfia.

[Una torre, un caballero y un alfil de Raiser-sama se retiran]

Ante esto Rias sonrió.

\- Al parecer quien está en jaque es otro – dijo sarcástica.

\- Ja… no te creas mucho solo porque tu siervo detuvo uno de mis ataques – dijo Raiser.

Mientras Issei volteo a verlo con ojos fríos.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sera que quieres pelear conmigo? – dijo Raiser viendo con ojos burlones a Issei, quien no respondía.

\- ¡Onii-sama! – se escuchó la voz de Ravel llegando donde estaban mientras volaba.

\- Asi que por eso solo un alfil se retiró – dijo Issei viendo a Ravel con sus alas de fuego mientras aterrizaba al lado de Raiser.

\- Lo sentimos, Buchou, Issei-kun. Ella se nos escapó – dijo Kiba mientras llegaba volando.

\- No hay problema, ella no tiene pensado en participar en la pelea – dijo Issei viendo fríamente a Ravel.

Ravel se sorprendió por la mirada y tono de voz de Issei ya que él no mostro ese tipo de personalidad en el combate que había tenido con las demás. Mientras, Rias vio con una sonrisa como sus siervos iban llegando. Koneko y Akeno se veían lastimadas y Kiba se veía con algunos rasguños, pero al parecer podían pelear.

\- ¡Bien hecho, chicos! ¡Ahora vamos a acabar con ellos!

\- ¡Si! – respondieron Akeno, Kiba y Koneko.

\- ¡NO! – dijo Issei sorprendido a todos.

Rias lo miro confundida y le hablo.

\- ¡¿A qué te refieres, Issei?! – dijo Rias.

Issei volteo a verla con la sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

\- Ya se lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Como yo escuche su deseo es mi deber como demonio cumplirlo… asi que por favor, déjeme hacer esto solo – dijo Issei.

Rias tuvo un ligero sonrojo e inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho al momento que recordaba cómo se había puesto sincera con Issei, recordando también las palabras que le dijo en ese entonces _"Y ahora qué sé lo que usted desea, como demonio que soy debo cumplir su deseo, ¿no?"_. En dicha mano se podía ver el anillo que le había dado Issei, cosa que molesto a Raiser.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees que puedes hacerme frente tu solo?! ¡Qué insolente! ¡Por otro lado, Rias! – Dijo señalándola - ¡Porque demonios tienes un anillo de compromiso en la mano! – dijo aún más furioso.

\- ¡Eso no te importa! – dijo Rias sosteniendo el anillo con algo de vergüenza.

Akeno y Asia la veían con ojos sospechosos junto con celos, Koneko igual pero en una escala completamente menor.

\- Yo se lo di.

Dijo Issei haciendo que Raiser estallara en llamas.

\- ¡Esta es una verdadera humillación! – grito Raiser.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la fiesta todos estaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿La señorita Rias se comprometió con su peón? ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Escuche que este juego era por la mano de la Señorita Rias, ¿era a esto a lo que se referían?

Mientras todos cuchicheaban sobre eso. Lord y Lady Fénix junto con Lord Gremory veían sorprendidos la proyección mientras Lady Gremory sonreía espeluznante mente mientras decía "Tienes mucho que explicar, señorita". Sirzechs por otro lado comenzó a reírse de buena gana.

En el combate.

\- Issei, ¿estás seguro? – pregunta Rias.

\- Si

Rias miro a los demás y como era de esperarse se negaban a dejarlo pelear solo… por muy fuerte que sea Issei no podían creer que él solo pudiera contra un Fénix. Rias volvió a mirar a Issei quien no despegaba la mirada de Raiser, medito todo por un momento y al final suspiro.

\- Está bien… lo hago solo porque al parecer eres el que está más completo de todos. Todos se ven muy agotados, asi que esta es una buena oportunidad para que descansemos un poco… asi que si vemos que estas en problemas intervendremos – dijo Rias.

Ante esto Issei sonrió de medio lado.

\- Que asi sea pues – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia Raiser.

Raiser por otro lado había descendido y ahora veía de frente a Issei. El odio en su mirada no podía ser mayor.

\- Haz conseguido humillarme como ningún otro, mocoso. Eso es algo que solo podrá ser pagado con tu vida – dijo mientras lo señalaba – Un perro no puede comprender cuando tiene un diamante en la boca… te haré entender que solo yo puedo ser la pareja de Rias.

Issei por otro lado se detuvo a varios metros de él con su fría mirada.

\- Tú lo has dicho, así como el perro no entiende lo que tiene… aquellos que son más patéticos que un perro desean lo que no pueden tener… pero por lo menos el perro tiene algo ¿no? – dijo Issei molestando a Raiser.

Raiser chasqueo la lengua y le hablo a Ravel sin mirarla.

\- Ravel dame las [lágrimas fénix] y retírate – dijo Raiser.

\- ¡Onii-sama, deja que te ayude! ¡Este el peón de Rias-sama no es alguien normal, además de que creo que aun oculta algo! – pidió Ravel.

\- No digas tonterías… no importa lo que haga, esa basura nunca podrá contra un Fénix – dijo Raiser – Además de que quiero mostrarle el dolor personalmente.

Ravel puso una mirada complicada.

\- ¡Aun asi… por favor deja-!

\- ¿Acaso no me escuchaste, Ravel? Te dije que te retiraras – dijo Raiser firme.

Ravel comprendió que no podía hacer entender su preocupación a su hermano asi que comenzó a retirarse.

\- Después no digas que no te lo advertí – dijo Ravel dándole la botellita y yéndose.

Ahora mismo tenemos a Raiser solo frente a Issei. Raiser utilizo la botellita de lágrimas en la herida que Rias le había causado antes ya que aún sangraba un poco, al verse completamente curado vio a Issei con arrogancia.

\- Debes sentirte honrado porque me esté tomando la molestia de luchar personalmente contigo. Es muy tarde para que te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho y dicho… ya que hoy te enseñare por las malas a cerrar esa estúpida boca – dijo Raiser mirando a Issei mientras desplegaba sus alas de fuego.

\- ¿En serio? Como sea, la verdad me tiene sin cuidados tus advertencias… asi que ¿vamos a seguir hablando o pelearemos? – dijo Issei desplegando unas alas de Dragón.

Raiser se sorprendió al ver eso pero rápidamente se recompuso.

\- Es por eso que te digo que tienes una boca muy grande… además, ¿alas de Dragón? ¿Es a eso a lo que se refería Ravel? De ser asi creo que no es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar.

Issei esta vez no respondió nada.

\- Así que ya no dirás nada, ¿eh? Así está mejor… ¡¿Ves que puedes mantener la boca cerrada si lo intentas?!

Ante esto Raiser comenzó a lanzar una buena cantidad de esferas de fuego a Issei quien logró esquivarlas de un salto mientras alzaba vuelo.

\- Necesitaras algo mejor que atacar repentinamente para poder vencerme… - dijo Issei mientras apuntaba a Raiser con la mano – **[Ice block]… [Partisan]**

Cuando Issei dijo eso, varias lanzas de hielo se formaron alrededor de él y después se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Raiser empalándolo.

\- Esto tampoco te servirá, mocoso – dijo Raiser mientras las lanzas comenzaban a derretirse lentamente a consecuencia de las llamas que estaban regenerándolo.

\- No te preocupes, eso solo fue un saludo para saber hasta dónde puedo llegar – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Hasta dónde puedes llegar? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo Raiser mirándolo hoscamente.

Ambos alzaron el vuelo mientras en el aire se podían ver ataque de hielo y torrentes de fuego volar por todos lados… Issei en ocasiones lanzaba ataques eléctricos que al parecer surtían mejor efecto, aun asi la combinación de hielo y electricidad hacia que pudiera sobrellevar mejor a Riaser.

Después de un tiempo ambos descendieron a una altura considerable, Issei apunto una vez más a Raiser con la mano.

\- **[Ice Ball]**

Varias bolas de hielo comenzaron a caer sobre Raiser como si fueran una ventisca. Poco a poco fue congelándolo hasta que quedo encerrado en un bloque de hielo, aun asi, Raiser conservo su expresión arrogante hasta el final. No importándole eso, Issei creo un círculo mágico de color amarillo.

- **[30.000.000 Volt Hino]** – del círculo mágico salió un dragón occidental formado de electricidad y se dirigió al bloque de hielo impactándolo y destruyéndolo por completo.

\- ¡Onii-sama! – grito Ravel preocupada.

Aun asi varios de los trozos de hielo que quedaron comenzaron a derretirse y algunos a comenzar a llamear. Estas llamas fueron concentrándose poco a poco hasta que demostraron a un Raiser completo.

En la sala de la fiesta todos estaban sorprendidos por las capacidades de ese joven "mago", aun asi tenían intriga acerca de sus alas. Aun asi estaba siendo una batalla que incluso podrían llamar memorable.

\- ¿Ya viste que no puedes hacer nada? – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Issei le quedo mirando serio, esa mirada molestaba a Raiser ya que creía que lo estaba menospreciando. De esa manera ambos volvieron a elevarse en el cielo y nuevos ataques de hielo, fuego y electricidad.

En eso mientras Issei esquivaba una ráfaga de fuego, acorto distancia rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Raiser haciéndolo retroceder.

* Asi que además de un ataque demasiado poderoso también es algo susceptible a ataques cuerpo a cuerpo – pensó Issei.

Issei al contario alzo la mano izquierda. De pronto unas cuantas ondas de energía comenzaron a salir de su brazo. Poco a poco el aura comenzaba a crecer ante la mirada de Raiser y los demás.

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunta Raiser con intriga.

Por otro lado Rias y los demás lo vieron con sorpresa.

\- Issei va a usarlo – dijo Rias al ver eso.

De pronto, esa aura que estaba liberando Issei se detuvo y poco a poco se fue materializando algo en su antebrazo... cuando esto termino de materializarse, tanto Raiser como Ravel no pudieron evitar dar un quejido al ver que era, aun asi Raiser no se intimido… en la mano de Issei el guantelete de la Boosted Gear se hacía presente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la fiesta…

A muchos se les cayeron las copas de sus manos al reconocer también el guantelete. Si ya con su demostración de magia y haber revelado sus alas había llamado mucho la atención, esto causo que todos se pusieran escandalosos.

\- ¡Es el Sekiryuutei!

\- ¡Como es que el Sekiryuutei está envuelto en esto!

\- La Boosted Gear… ese instrumento de infamia… ¿qué es lo que hace ese chico poseyéndola?

La intriga lleno por completo el salón de la fiesta. Nadie podía creer que ese chico seria el actual Sekiryuutei. Los jefes de familia veían con gran sorpresa la escena. Lady Gremory pudo ver como Sirzechs veía complacido la escena asi que sin poder evitarlo fue a pedirle una explicación.

\- ¡Sirzechs! ¿Tú sabias de esto? – vio como el Maou asentía con la cabeza.

\- Si, Grayfia me lo informo hace poco, yo también me sorprendí al saberlo. Aun asi creí que era mejor guardarlo en secreto hasta que se revelara solo – decía Sirzechs.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Sirzechs-sama? La verdad me gustaría escuchar una explicación para esto – dijo Lord Fénix quien se acercó también.

\- Por supuesto – dijo poniéndose de pie llamando la atención de todos – ¡Yo prepare esto como un espectáculo único difícil de ver!… - en la proyección se podían ver a Raiser y a Issei, así que la señalo – ¡Fénix vs Dragón! ¡¿Puede hacer mejor entrenamiento para una fiesta como esta?!

Todos guardaron silencio ante esto, mientras Sirzechs observaba con algo de felicidad la escena.

\- Confió en ti… Issei-kun

* * *

En la batalla…

\- Supongo que no tengo que contenerme mucho, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei apuntando con un dedo del guantelete a Raiser, mientras se formaba una pequeña esfera de energía delante de él.

[Estás hablando de pelear contra un fénix, Issei. Contente y morirás] – dijo Ellen.

[Ellen no bromea, compañero. Las llamas de fénix pueden dañar incluso las escamas de los dragones] – dijo Ddraig.

* Entiendo… - fue lo único que contesto Issei.

\- ¿Contenerte? ¿Estás pensando insultarme al insinuar que debes hacerlo? – Dijo Raiser sonriendo arrogantemente, sin poder escuchar la conversación mental de Issei – ¡No te creas tanto! ¡Una energía tan patética como esa no me hará nada! – Raiser rápidamente se lanzó al ataque - ¡Yo soy el Fénix inmortal!

Issei por otro lado no se movió de su lugar y siguió apuntando a Raiser.

\- Eres tú el que se cree mucho… y te lo voy a demostrar… - dijo Issei con una voz completamente fría – **[Dragon Shoot]** – del dedo con el que estaba apuntando Issei sale disparado un gran torrente de energía pura que sorprendió y dio de lleno a Raiser. (N/A: si quieren imaginar mejor este Dragon Shoot, vean como realiza el [Cero] Ulquiorra de Bleach, para los que ya lo conocen no es necesario explicarlo)

Al darle de lleno, Raiser quedo sin una parte de su torso. Aun asi miraba con sorpresa a Issei ya que ese ataque tenía más energía de lo que había pensado.

\- Ja… ya deberías saber que eso no es suficien- – Raiser no pudo terminar ya que Issei voló rápidamente a donde se encontraba él y le dio un golpe.

Por el golpe, Raiser fue arrojado dentro del edifico. Aun asi no tardo mucho tiempo para que este estallara en llamas y de allí emergiera Raiser completamente restaurado.

\- Te dije que no era suficiente, mocoso

Issei lo miraba serio, como analizándolo.

\- Ahora es mi turno – dijo Raiser sonriendo e incrementando la intensidad de sus alas de fuego – Estas son las llamas del Fénix, las llamas más poderosas que existen, asi que debes sentirte honrado de que use esto en contra tuya… Muere – dijo lanzando un pilar de fuego similar al que había arrojado contra Rias hace unos momentos.

Rias y los demás, que habían creado una barrera ya que ellos sabían el alcance de algunas de las técnicas de Issei, veían con preocupación cómo el torrente de llamas iba hacia Issei. Y se preocuparon aún más al ver que Issei no se movía ni hacia nada para evitarlo. De manera que pudieron ver como el pilar de fuego engullía a Issei.

\- ¡Issei/Kun/San! – gritaron Rias y los demás intentando ir a ayudarlo.

Pero se detuvieron al ver algo sorprendente.

En medio de las flamas parecía haber algo similar a un corte que dividía en dos caminos dicho pilar de fuego. Mirando con más atención pudo notar como Issei rodeado de una especie de energía roja como la sangre y se encontraba intacto mientras con una de sus manos detenía las llamas. Al poco tiempo de estar asi, Issei utilizo su guantelete y dio un zarpazo causando que las llamas se disiparan. Raiser estaba sorprendido de ver como las llamas de las que estaba tan orgulloso no habían surtido efecto en Issei.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste, Maldito Sekiryuutei?! – dijo Raiser.

Issei lo miro con rostro de póker y le contesto.

\- ¿No es obvio? Me envolvió a mí mismo en una barrera para que tus llamas no me afectaran… aun asi no puedo decir que salí intacto – dijo mostrando su mano con algunas quemaduras.

[Te dije que no te hicieras el valiente… aunque la barrera que usaste esta vez es especial para contrarrestar el fuego debo de recordarte que ese no es fuego ordinario] – dijo Ddraig.

Issei ignoro lo dicho por Ddraig, aunque lo pensó un poco y tenía razón. Debía dejar de experimentar.

\- Bueno… ¿qué te parece si ahora me toca de nuevo?

Issei preparo una esfera de energía justo del tamaño de la palma de su mano nuevamente, ante esto Raiser solo pudo hacer una sonrisa confiada.

\- Jajajajaja ¿eso nuevamente? Puede ser un poco más grande que la vez pasado, pero ¿De verdad crees que va a funcionar ahora después de que no funciono la primera vez, mocoso? Eso ni siquiera sirve para intimidarme – dijo Raiser desde las alturas.

\- ¿Intimidarte? Bueno, de ser asi supongo que lo puedo hacer – dijo Issei con ese semblante serio.

[Boost][Boost][Boost] – se escuchó desde el guantelete de Issei.

Acción siguiente la pequeña esfera creció varias veces su tamaño sorprendiendo a todos, ya que desde que inicio la pelea y desde que conocen a Issei, él nunca había hecho uso de la habilidad de la Boosted Gear. Y no bastando el cambio de tamaño de la esfera, un círculo mágico de color rojo también apareció justo al frente de esta esfera.

\- ¿Esto será suficiente? – Dijo fríamente mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza para enfatizarlo – **¡[Thunderbolt – Dragon Shoot]!**

Cuando Issei grito el nombre de la técnica un torrente de energía aún más enorme que el primero fue lanzado pero esta vez iba rodeado de una espiral de fuego eléctrico que iba peligrosamente en dirección hacia Raiser, quien veía sorprendido como el ataque iba hacia él sin ninguna clase de piedad. Todos veían con una enorme sorpresa el poder de Issei, ya que en verdad eso era demasiado para hacer simplemente aumentado su fuerza con tres "Boost". Raiser por otra parte se dio cuenta que ese ataque en verdad podía lastimarlo e hizo lo que creyó más conveniente… esquivarlo.

Aun así no pudo hacerlo en su totalidad ya que aunque se hizo hacia a un lado el ataque logro arrebatarle su brazo y pierna derecha que se regeneraban rápidamente.

\- Eres en verdad terrorífico… Sekiryuutei, pero como dije, no tienes nada que hacer. Ataques como ese no son nada si los puedo esquivar e incluso si llegan a dar a alguna parte de mi cuerpo, me puedo regenerar rápidamente… asi como puedes ver – dijo Raiser mostrando su mano recién regenerada.

Aun así Issei noto que su regeneración tardo un poco más de lo normal.

\- Ya veo… aunque esos ataques eran solo para confirmar una cosa… gracias a eso ahora sé que es lo que puedo hacer – dijo Issei mientras en el Boosted Gear todas las anfitrionas y algunos anfitriones anteriores del Boosted Gear estaban animándolo diciendo "!Si! ¡Hazlo, patéale el trasero con todo!" aunque claramente evitaban decírselo para no desconcentrarlo.

\- Ddraig, al parecer vamos a tener que hacerlo – dijo Issei sonriendo de medio lado.

[Hahahaha ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez y esta será la primera vez que lo usamos en batalla! No es que sea absolutamente necesario, pero creo que es la forma más rápida de hacerlo… ¡Bien, Hagámoslo, compañero!] – dijo el dragón con entusiasmo.

\- En verdad eres el primer enemigo que vera esto… Asi que siente te honrado de que use esto en contra tuya – dijo Issei devolviendo algunas de las palabras de Raiser haciéndolo enojar.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso!

\- Calla y observa… porque después de verlo talvez no puedas hacerlo nunca más – dijo Issei con voz fría… asi que tomando aire dijo unas palabras que sorprendieron a todos – Balance… Breaker

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker] – se escuchó a la joya del Boosted Gear gritar eso mientras Issei se envolvía en un aura explosiva que segaba a todos por instantes.

\- ¡¿Dijo Balance Breaker?! ¡¿Él podía hacer eso?! – gritaba histérica Rias mientras se cubría los ojos.

\- ¡Este nivel de poder está a la par con un Demonio de Clase Alta… no, de uno de Clase Suprema! – decía Akeno cubriéndose los ojos de igual manera.

Los otros que estaban detrás de la barrera pensaban lo mismo, Ravel estaba anonadada por el nivel de poder del hombre que se enfrentaba a su hermano. Al parecer no se había equivocado e Issei no era mucho más que una cara bonita.

Poco a poco el brillo iba cesando y cuando disminuyo lo suficiente para que el campo fuera visible a todos se les fue el aliento sin excepción alguna…

Una intimidante y bestial, aunque fascinante armadura del color de la sangre con picos dorados sobresaliendo y joyas de color jade por todos lados estaba en el sitio donde antes estaba Issei, también estaba el hecho de que tenía una cola bastante larga que crecía desde la parte alta de la espalda.

El casco de dicha armadura tenía dos ojos color jade que resplandecían como si estuvieran acechando a Raiser mientras lo veían en el aire.

\- ¿Hiciste al poder del Sekiryuutei materializarse en una forma física? – pregunta un Raiser que no se molestó en ocultar su impresión.

\- Como te puedes dar cuenta, esto no es una simple armadura ya que con ella – dijo Issei desapareciendo – Mis habilidades dan un salto astronómico – dijo apareciendo detrás de Raiser quien no se dio cuenta cuando se movió.

Issei le dio un golpe extremadamente fuerte en el abdomen que hizo que Raiser sacara todo el aire que tenía junto con saliva. Después de eso dio una vuelta y le dio una fuerte patada a Raiser en el hombro, mandándolo al suelo en una fracción de segundo creando un agujero donde cayó, ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

* * *

En el auditorio donde se encontraban el Maou y los cabezas de familia todos estaban impresionados.

\- ¡Ese chico está usando el Balance Breaker del Sekiryuutei! – dijo uno señalando la proyección mientras temblaba un poco.

\- Esto puede llegar a complicarse para el hijo de la familia Fénix – decían otros.

\- Un movimiento prohibido… desde el principio estuvo restringido para

Por otra parte, tanto los cabeza de familia de los Clanes Gremory y Fénix no podían parpadear al ver a ese chico prácticamente humillando a Raiser. Aunque el Maou estaba sonriendo complacido.

\- Ese chico en verdad que es interesante – decía Sirzechs sin despegar la vista de Issei en su armadura.

* * *

En la batalla...

El lugar en donde cayó Raiser estallo en llamas, del agujero emergió un Raiser que enojado era poco para describir su expresión.

\- ¿Qué paso… te dolió? – dijo Issei mirándolo desde las alturas.

Raiser esta vez miro serio a Issei.

\- aunque no quiera admitirlo tengo que aceptar que ahora mismo eres un verdadero monstruo… Sekiryuutei. No quería rebajarme tanto como para luchar enserio contra un demonio de clase baja pero veo que es absolutamente necesario – Dijo Raiser.

\- Claro… si no te lo tomas enserio esto no dejara de ser tan aburrido – dijo Issei abriendo su casco mostrando como sus ojos miel habían adquirido rasgos rectilíneos.

\- Solo abres la boca para decir estupideces, ¿verdad? – Raiser esta vez amplio aún más sus alas de fuego, al punto que parecían enormes para su cuerpo.

\- Tu solo has hecho eso desde que te vi la primera vez, así que ¿Por qué no seguirte el juego?

\- ¡Basta de juegos!

Raiser batió sus alas y voló a gran velocidad en dirección a Issei, Issei cerró el casco y lo imito batiendo sus alas agregándole el impulso de unos propulsores que se podían apreciar en su espalda. En Fracciones de segundo Issei y Raiser chocaron en la línea en que iban. Issei debido a su impulso de velocidad pudo asestar el primer golpe en el rostro de Raiser, aun así Raiser se recompuso y golpeo con su puño envuelto en flamas el abdomen de Issei, fue allí donde noto que Issei todavía estaba envuelto en la barrera a prueba de llamas.

[Muy inteligente de tu parte, Issei. Combinar la defensa que da la armadura del Balance Breaker con la defensa que proporciona la barrera a prueba de llamas… siendo así, tienes poco que preocuparte de las llamas, incluso si son de un Fénix] – se escuchó la voz de Elsha.

[Aun así, no te confíes demasiado. Siempre te he enseñado que nunca debes bajar la guardia. Esa vez del incidente con la monja lo olvidaste y viste lo que paso] – Belzard le recordaba que estaba en batalla.

\- Tsk – ante ese último comentario Issei no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua. Al parecer ese tema se había vuelto un tabú para él.

Así que continuando con la batalla Issei lanzo una patada a Raiser que le golpeó la cabeza y lo mando a volar de forma horizontal, pero no dejo la cosa allí. Sino que lo persiguió y le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole un vez más el aire.

\- ¡Maldito! – Raiser comenzó a brillar de manera incandescente y estallo en llamas haciendo que Issei retrocediera.

Issei tomo distancia y lo se le quedo mirando. Alejados un poco de ellos, el grupo Gremory y Ravel veían con sorpresa como se desarrollaba la batalla. Se podía ver claramente como Issei dominaba la batalla, aun así Raiser hizo una mueca al reírse.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Se reía mientras se sostenía la cabeza e Issei lo miraba con duda - ¡No pensé que fueras así de fuerte! ¡Se podría decir que esta es la batalla más difícil que he tenido en mi vida! – Raiser dejo de reír y vio serio a Issei – Aun así, solo te voy a reconocer eso… ya que hay algo que aún no había podido mostrar… enseñártelo a ti será más divertido… algo como humillar al Sekiryuutei aumentara mi reputación ¿no?

Ante esto Issei lo miro curioso.

\- ¿Humillarme? Eso sería muy interesante de ver, ¿tienes algo planeado? – dijo Issei mirando a Raiser.

\- No comas ansias – dijo Raiser creyendo que ahora se habían invertido los papeles.

Raiser cruzo los brazos frente a él y comenzó a respirar de manera coordinada… mientras hacía eso, una especie de vapor color azul comenzó a salir de su cuerpo. Al ver esto, Ravel se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se alarmo.

\- ¡Onii-sama, no puedes hacer eso! – le grito.

\- ¡Cállate, Ravel! ¡Esto no está prohibido ni en los Juegos Profesionales, aun asi no había encontrado a alguien en quien pudiera usarlo… esta es una oportunidad de hacerlo y ponerlo a prueba! – dijo Raiser sonriendo.

De pronto Raiser volvió a brillar y a explotar en llamas, solo que esta vez un enorme pilar de fuego se formó haciendo retroceder incluso a Issei. El enorme poder de las llamas estaba incluso afectando a los que estaban alrededor, exceptuando a Ravel quien solo veía nerviosa.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Raiser?! – grito Rias sintiendo calor incluso desde esa distancia aun estando dentro de una barrera.

\- ¡Eso es un movimiento prohibido en nuestro clan! ¡Nadie lo había utilizado en un juego!

\- ¡No me digas que es…! – dijo Rias mirando la con sorpresa.

Ravel solo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Ese es el **[Modo…**

* * *

… **Ancestral]** – termino Lady Fénix viendo seriamente la proyección. Aun así no es como si no entendiera a su hijo, es decir, se estaba enfrentando a un Legendario Dragón, no había forma de que alguien se quejara de eso.

* * *

Por otro lado en el campo de batalla Rias se quedó sin habla. Kiba noto eso y decidió preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es el **[Modo Ancestral]** Buchou?

Rias lo ve y responde seria.

\- Solo leí un poco de él… en la antigüedad se creía que los Demonios del Clan Fénix podían igualar completamente el poder de la Legendaria Ave Sagrada, aun asi solo lo podían hacer por cierto periodo de tiempo, aunque la verdad no es poco tiempo, y al hacerlo sus habilidades se ven altamente elevadas – dijo Rias.

Al escuchar esto todas las demás ven a Issei con preocupación.

\- Issei-kun/san/senpai

Mientras tanto en el pilar de fuego que estaba frente a Issei hubo una pequeña explosión que agrando un poco el diámetro del pilar a la vez que la figura de un Ave se podía observar dentro de las llamas. Aun asi las llamas se fueron apaciguando y comenzando a contraerse comenzaron a pegarse al cuerpo de Raiser. Cuando todo se calmó por completo, los Gremory veían con sorpresa a Raiser. No había cambiado mucho, solo que sus alas ahora en lugar de verse como simples alas de fuego, en verdad parecían las alas de un ave sin perder las flamas de las que estaban hechas, se podría decir que eran "plumas llameantes", también de su espalda brotaban un tres líneas de fuego que emulaban las colas de un fénix y en su frente había una especie de tiara que estaba hecha de fuego también… sinceramente se veía más fuerte.

\- Hasta que te tomas esto en serio – Issei por otro lado no se veía para nada intimidado.

\- Veamos si después de esto puedes hablar igual – dijo Raiser mirándolo a la vez que creaba muchas esferas de fuego a su alrededor – Desaparece…

Dicho esto le lanzo muchas esferas de fuego a Issei, quien se quedó mirando a la vez que las apuntaba con una mano.

 **[Ice Time Capsule]**

De la mano de Issei salió un poderoso viento congelante que detuvo muchas de las esferas de fuego de Raiser… las suficientes para no verse afectado por el ataque. Aun así cuando intento enfocar a Raiser este ya no estaba.

\- Dos personas pueden jugar al mismo juego – se escuchó la voz de Raiser al lado de él.

Justo cuando volteo Raiser acertó un poderoso derechazo que lo mando a volar e incluso agrieto un poco su casco.

\- ¡Issei! – grito Rias.

Justo cuando Raiser iba a hacer lo mismo y persiguió a Issei con la intención de golpearlo. Issei recupero su postura y tomándolo por los hombros cambio de posiciones y comenzó a arrastras a Raiser. Justo cuando se terminó el camino, Raiser le dio una patada que lo mando a volar mientras alzaba el vuelo también. En el aire ambos continuaron con un furioso intercambio de golpes que cimbraba todo el terreno escolar. Golpes rápidos y certeros eran los que se daban uno a otro.

\- ¡Es hora de que te muestre que no puedes hacer nada en contra mía!

\- Cierra la boca de una vez – dijo Issei dando un golpe en el rostro a Raiser.

Dicho golpe llego a destrozarle la mitad del rostro. Fue allí cuando Issei se dio cuenta que la regeneración de Raiser era más lenta.

\- Ya veo… a cambio de un poder mayor tu renegación se vuelve lenta – dijo Issei.

\- Cállate – dijo Raiser escupiendo sangre – Solo quiero acabar con esto e irme a casar rápidamente con Rias – Raiser sonrió al ver como Issei se molestaba – No te preocupes… procurare que grite tu nombre mientras la hago mía – dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

De pronto, se sintió como la temperatura había descendido gradualmente. Viendo a Issei, este estaba envuelto en un aura roja que se distorsionaba en ocasiones.

\- Tu en verdad mantendrás tu papel de escoria hasta el final – dijo Issei agachado mientras apretaba sus puños – Ya que lo pones de esa manera, no me dejas de más que… destruirte – dijo Issei viéndolo.

Raiser sintió esa sed de sangre que comenzó a destilar Issei y se sorprendió. Al ver también esa aura pudo ver que este podía ser el ataque final así que también se preparó.

\- ¡Muy bien, mocoso! ¡Si así lo quieres… veré que pruebes de primera mano el verdadero poder de un Fénix! **¡[Llamas de Fénix]!** Sentirás sobre tu cuerpo el poder de un Fénix – dijo Raiser envolviéndose en llamas y creando a la vez una especie de muro muy grande de las mismas detrás de él.

\- Así que lo has entendido, Fénix… este es el final – dijo Issei haciendo una pose.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

[Hubieras hecho esto desde un principio] – se escuchó la voz de Agnes desde su cabeza.

Se pudo escuchar [Boost] al momento que el aura de Issei se incrementaba en gran cantidad.

 **¡[Dai Enkai]!**

Cuando Issei grito eso un enorme círculo de fuego se dibujó bajo de él y poco a poco se fue elevando al momento que comenzaba a tomar una forma de una pelota… una enorme pelota.

 **¡[Entei]!**

Al final detrás de Issei se había formado un sol perfecto en miniatura, que competía en tamaño e intensidad con el muro de llamas de Raiser. Al ver eso Raiser sonrió arrogantemente.

\- ¿Piensas ir en contra mía con fuego? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

\- Esto es solo para demostrarte cuan patéticas son esas llamas de las que tanto te enorgulleces – dijo Issei mientras hablaba en tono frio.

Raiser solo podía sentir como cada vez que Issei hablaba su humillación era peor asi que opto por hacer lo que propuso Issei y terminar esto de una vez por todas.

\- ¡No te burles de mí, Maldito Sekiryuutei! – grito Raiser lanzándose al ataque.

Issei sin decir nada también cargo en contra de Raiser al hacerlo ellos tanto la pared de llamas como el Sol en miniatura colisionaron causando que todo en la zona se sacudiera sin control. Llamaradas volaban por doquier e incluso parecía que la Dimensión estaba por colapsar.

\- ¡Issei-kun en verdad es sorprendente! – dijo Kiba mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Las chicas, que estaban en la misma situación solo podían mirar con sorpresa y preocupación como los dos colosos chocaban.

\- ¡Eres un maldito estúpido si crees que me ganaras usando fuego! – dijo Raiser empujando su ataque.

Issei se quedó en silencio pero también puso más fuerza.

\- ¡No me ganaras!

\- ¡Lo mismo te digo yo a ti! – Issei hablo en voz alta.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Al escucharse eso desde todas las joyas de la armadura de Issei su ataque se vuelve más potente y comienza a engullir el muro de fuego, ante una mirada de terror de Raiser. En Sol en miniatura consumió el muro de fuego rápidamente y solo se pudo ver como Raiser veía con desesperación como se acercaba a él, y sin saber porque no podía moverse.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Grito al fin Raiser al chocar la esfera de fuego con él.

La esfera de fuego continuo su paso destruyendo todo a su camino, paso a destruir gran parte del edificio de la escuela y llego al bosque donde exploto incendiándolo todo. Mientras tanto, Issei en su armadura todavía, estaba volando sobre una parte del camino de destrucción que había dejado su esfera mientras veía hacia abajo. Siguiendo su mirada todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Quemo a un Fénix en **[Modo Ancestral]**! ¿Qué tan intensas fueron esas llamas? – grito alguien en la sala de la fiesta, ante la mirada incrédula de los demás, pero más de Lord y Lady Fénix que creían que eso no podía ser nada más que un sueño.

Mientras en el campo, en el terreno y la parte donde Issei estaba mirando, estaba un Raiser tirado. Sin una pierna y sin un brazo, con muchas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. La regeneración de la que tanto se jactaba al parecer poco efecto tenia, ya que la llama que estaba dando ahora no podía ser comparada ni siquiera con la de un fósforo. Todos vieron ese estado deplorable de Raiser que estaba tirado y al parecer le costaba trabajo moverse.

\- ¡Onii-sama! – Aun asi Ravel desplego sus alas de fuego y fue en su auxilio.

Issei descendió y camino lentamente a donde estaba Raiser. Raiser vio esto y trato de alejarse mientras se arrastraba.

\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes, este es un matrimonio necesario para los demonios! ¡Un idiota que no sabe nada como tú no debería meterse!

\- Te diré lo mismo que le digo a las escorias como tu… No quiero entenderlo. Además, nunca he permitido que las escorias como tu consigan algo de una chica por la fuerza… Y Rias no será la excepción – dijo Issei abriendo su casco mientras continuaba acercándose a Raiser y cargaba energía en su mano.

Al ver eso Raiser trato más desesperadamente de alejarse mientras.

 **[Ice Block]** – dijo Issei señalando a Raiser.

\- Hiiiii – Raiser vio con miedo a Issei y soltó un chillido.

De pronto una niña muy bonita de cabello rubio y que ambos conocían se puso en medio de ambos con los brazos abiertos, como si tratara de ser el escudo de Raiser. Ella miraba al suelo mientras temblaba al pensar que podía ser lo siguiente que podía hacerle el Sekiryuutei. Así que resignada apretó los dientes a la espera del próximo golpe cosa que no llego. Confundida alzo la mirada y se topó con Issei sonriéndole.

\- En verdad que eres una buena chica… no te preocupes, no es mi hobby lastimar a los demás, y mucho menos a una dama tan encantadora como tú. Lo único que quería era terminar esto de una vez por todas para que ese idiota se largara a que le atiendan esas vergonzosas heridas.

Aun así Ravel no bajo los brazos.

\- Como he dicho, solo quiero que él se rinda… de lo contrario – Issei puso rostro serio y comenzó a expulsar violentamente su aura roja, cosa que hizo que Ravel y Raiser se asustaran, aunque en los ojos de Raiser se sembró la semilla del temor.

Raiser se agacho mientras se cubría con las manos en la cabeza y temblando dijo.

\- ¡Me rindo!

[Rendición confirmada, Raiser-sama pierde. ¡Esta es la victoria de Rias-sama!] - Grayfia anuncio.

Al escuchar esto todos estaban sorprendidos. No podían creer lo que había acontecido. Aun así Issei seguía de pie delante de Ravel.

\- No te preocupes… si tienen alguna queja vengan a mí y nos arreglaremos de la manera en que gusten – dijo Issei con el rostro sereno de un guerrero.

Ravel por otro lado la veía con una mezcla de intimidación, atracción y admiración. Aun asi Issei se dio la vuelta y abrió los brazos confundiendo a Ravel, solo para atrapar a Rias que había ido volando a donde estaban y dar un par de volteretas. Al tiempo que hacían eso, la dimensión de bolsillo en la que se encontraban comenzó a colapsar y Ravel tomo a Raiser para llevárselo, aun asi los miembros del Club aún estaban allí, asi que Koneko cargando a Asia, Akeno y Kiba se acercaron a Issei y Rias volando.

\- Bien hecho, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba.

\- En verdad fuiste sorprendente, ¿Quién iba a decir que Issei-kun sería tan poderoso? Eso en verdad me ha dejado algo excitada Ufufu – dijo Akeno.

\- Senpai es sorprendente – dijo Koneko seria aunque se podía notar un poco de orgullo en su voz.

Aun asi Rias no dejaba de abrazar a Issei.

\- ¡Issei! ¡Gracias, Issei, mi Issei! – dijo Rias abrazando a Issei por la cabeza hundiendo su rostro en sus pechos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo Gremory.

\- No puedo creer que ese chico derrotara a un Fénix en **[Modo Ancestral]** tan fácilmente…

\- Es el Sekiryuutei… ¿Qué más se podía esperar?... Lo que más me sorprende es que la señorita Rias lo tuviera como su siervo ¿Cómo lo habrá convencido?

\- Sí, la señorita Rias barrio el piso con un profesional bien posicionado incluso antes de su debut... ¿hasta donde llegara cuando participe en los Juegos Oficiales?

Ya casi todos los invitados se habían retirado mientras murmuraban cosas acerca de la batalla. En uno de los balcones había dos personas, más en específico dos hombres, que resultan ser Lord Gremory y Lord Fénix, quienes observaban desde arriba como todos se iban.

\- Lord Fénix, lamento este gran problema – dijo Lord Gremory disculpándose – Sé que esto es grosero pero los acontecimientos esta vez…

\- Lord Gremory – lo interrumpió Lord Fénix – era un buen matrimonio, pero tal parece que ambos fuimos muy codiciosos – dijo Lord Fénix.

Lord Gremory supo a donde quería llegar.

\- Puede que sea la sangre de demonio que corre por nuestras venas, ¿no cree? Ambas Casas ya tenemos nietos de sangre pura, así que tal vez esperamos mucho – dijo Lord Fénix – Puede que también se deba a que ya vimos el horror de la guerra.

\- No – ahora interrumpió Lord Gremory – Yo también le he impuesto mi voluntad a mi hija.

Lord Fénix volteo a ver dentro y pudo ver como trataban a su hijo, que había quedado inconsciente poco tiempo de aparecer en la sala de la fiesta.

\- Su nombre es Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿verdad? Creo que debo de ir a agradecerle. Lo que le faltaba a mi hijo era una derrota contundente. El confiaba mucho en el rasgo de nuestro clan y se volvo arrogante. Asi que esto probablemente sea una buena lección para él. Debe de entender que el poder de los Fénix no es absoluto. Si pudo aprender eso es suficiente para mí, Lord Gremory – dijo Lord Fénix firme.

\- Lord Fénix… - dijo asombrado.

\- Por otra parte, su hija se hizo de un siervo en verdad aterrador. Probablemente el inframundo se vuelva ruidoso a causa de eso. También por el hecho de que la Princesa Rias llevaba ese anillo.

\- Yo no creo que mi hija y él hayan llegado tan lejos, por otra parte… El Dragón Rojo, hasta que no lo vi no lo creí… ese ser tan molesto vino de nuestro lado, que ironía. La próxima vez seguro…

\- Si, lo más seguro es que eso suceda – dijo Lord Fénix comenzando a retirarse – El Dragón Blanco, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Dragón Rojo y el Dragón Blanco se reúnan – dijo esas últimas palabras antes de entrar.

* * *

Issei la bajo al suelo mientras disipaba su armadura y la veía a los ojos.

\- Yo… cumplí con mi promesa – dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa.

Rias al ver eso sonrió de igual forma mientras lo veía con ternura. Aun asi bajo la mirada.

\- Puede que por ahora nos hayamos librado de esto… pero no puedo evitar pensar que va a haber otro en el futuro, que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a pasar – dijo Rias un poco triste.

Issei la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo. Ante una mirada celosa de las chicas, en especial de Asia quien tenía los ojos lagrimosos.

\- Aun si eso pasa yo estaré a su lado y la defenderé... Si tengo que pelear de nuevo, lo haré sin importar quién sea el oponente... No tengo miedo de poner mi vida en riesgo, después de todo yo soy el Peón de Rias Gremory... No, de Rias, la presidenta del Club de investigación de lo oculto que tanto me gusta – esto último Issei lo dijo con una mirada sería pero con una línea de rubor cruzando su rostro.

Rias lo vio sorprendida y sonrojada mientras que sus ojos se ponían un poco acuosos. Asi que sin pensarlo y de un movimiento rápido y certero ella unió su boca con la de Issei. Issei por un momento la vio sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder a ese beso que duro unos cuantos segundos. Al terminar ambos se separaron y pegaron sus frentes, ignorando las miradas de shock de los demás.

\- Ese fue mi primer beso – dijo Rias.

\- ¿En verdad? Al parecer ese también fue el mío. Aun asi ¿Por qué decidió dármelo a mí? – le contesta Issei.

Rias lo vio sorprendida al saber que también fue el primer beso de Issei, pero después sonríe.

\- Me alegro de escucharlo… además, has hecho más que suficiente para merecerlo y tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no? Eres un demonio, asi que tengo que darte algo a cambio por cumplir me deseo – dijo Rias.

\- Me alegro también… la verdad no me gustaría que alguien más lo tuviera – dijo Issei serio viendo a sus ojos.

Rias lo vio sorprendida y sonrojada pero contenta. Cabe mencionar que Asia estaba lagrimeando.

\- ¿Sabes? – pregunta Rias.

\- ¿Qué paso? – responde Issei.

\- Sabes, he decidido que viviré contigo.

\- ¿eh?

\- Quiero tener una mejor relación con mis siervos, tú y Asia viven en la misma casa y ambos son los integrantes más nuevos del grupo asi que creo que sería bueno formar una relación más profunda con ustedes – dijo con una engañosa expresión inocente.

Issei pudo notar un poco de eso y volteo a ver a todos. Vio como Asia apretaba la falda de su vestido y como Akeno, a pesar de sonreír, está rodeada de una delgada capa de aura. Koneko solo los veía con sospecha y Kiba se había echado a reír.

\- Eso suena como una excusa – dijo Issei sospechando.

\- ¿No quieres? – dijo Rias de nuevo con una expresión engañosa solo que esta vez con una engañosa expresión triste.

Al ver a Rias actuar así, algo en el pecho de Issei dio un sobresalto. Aun asi, se recompuso y sonrió.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema, la casa es lo suficientemente amplia. El problema será para usted, ¿será capaz de soportar a mis padres?

\- Si puedo estar a tu lado no me molesta – dijo Rias mirando a Issei a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron un poco de tiempo y poco a poco comenzaron a acercar sus rostros hasta que…

\- ¡Issei-saaan! ¡Nooo! ¡Stooop! – dijo Asia corriendo a detenerlos.

\- Ara ara, ustedes dos en verdad les gusta presumir ¿no? Que atrevidos Ufufu – dijo Akeno molesta pero sonriendo.

\- Busquen otro lugar para coquetear, Senpai – dijo Koneko un poquitín molesta.

\- Jajajajajajaja Koneko-chan tiene razón, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba haciéndole un poco de burla.

Asi que decidiendo que iban a pedirles permiso a los padres de Issei para que Rias pudiese vivir "cerca" de él y con el incidente de Raiser como un fresco recuerdo. Todos se fueron a casa.

* * *

 **Bueeno, aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como se habrán dado cuenta desde el episodio pasado he tomado como referencia las técnicas de algunos personajes de One Piece. Recibí un par de mensajes en privado en los cuales me decían que les gustaba eso y que esperaban que siguiera utilizando las técnicas de los Usuarios de Frutas Tipo Logia y he aquí la respuesta que les prepare, espero que les haya gustado. En esta ocasión utilice las Técnicas de Aokiji (Hie Hie no Mi o Fruta Hielo Hielo) y una de Enel (Goro Goro no Mi o Fruta Trueno Trueno), además de continuar con las técnicas de Ace (Mera Mera no Mi o Fruta Llama Llama), aun así las modifique un poco; me explico, La técnica que utiliza Issei llamada [Dragon Jaw] originalmente se llama [Pheasant Peak] y es la Técnica donde Aokiji lanza un Faisan de Hielo, mientras que en la técnica de eléctrica llamada [** **30,000,000 Volt Hino] la forma original que toma el trueno es la de un Halcón cuando la ejecuta Enel** **. Las metí dado a que se ajustaban a lo que había imaginado, y si de esa forma puedo darles gusto a mis lectores no veo porque no hacerlo. Por otro lado, considerare meter técnicas de otros animes, aunque la verdad no estoy muy seguro porque de esa forma creo que exagerare, así que sigan esperando técnicas de One Piece sin olvidar las de DxD, ¿les parece bien?**

 **La historia de los padres de Issei es canon, está en el volumen 20 de la novela ligera, pero decidí meterla aquí para que sepan porque tanto apego de Issei hacia sus padres.**

 **Siguiendo la explicación de porqué Issei es popular les dejo otro ejemplo: Ranma, quien haya visto ese anime sabrá que todas se mojan por Ranma (Vean el Capítulo 102 donde se vuelve un "Don Juan" y lo confirmaran). También les aclaro que la personalidad de Issei ya se las explique en el capítulo pasado y que los personajes y animes que mencione tanto al principio como al final son en aquellos que me base en las situaciones, más no en las personalidades que tienes. Aunque pensándolo bien, Issei tiene una personalidad parecida a Usui (Kaichou Wa Maid-sama) y a Itachi (Naruto) ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Por último, no sé si han notado que hago énfasis en decir que Issei tiene el cabello negro; esto se debe a que en alguna parte leí que Issei iba a tener el cabello negro originalmente, pero los editores le dijeron a Ichiei que de hacerlo así Issei iba a ser atractivo… al final le paso lo mismo que a Kenichi (del anime del mismo nombre) y decidieron dejarle el cabello castaño.**

 **Con esto me despido y hasta la próxima, por favor dejen Reviews.**


	3. Incidente Excalibur

High School DxD X

Ninguno de los personajes de DxD y otros animes mencionados en este Fic me pertenece, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama y sus respectivos autores.

Hola a todos, hoy seré más breve y solo explicare algo que un par de personas me preguntaron. ¿Por qué hizo que Asia pudiera crear barreras? Bueno, la explicación es sencilla, aunque me gusta Asia (Amo a todas las chicas de DxD, incluso a algunas villanas) se me ha hecho un personaje… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Vacío. Eso es porque además de curar no hace nada más por su propia cuenta, actualmente en la novela, puede invocar dragones y eso es increíble pero… ella aun no podía hacer nada hasta que consigue el Balance Breaker que no se ni que hace ni como se llama ya que no entendí muy bien esa parte. Asi que usando el argumento que hay cuando Issei es invocado y Freed sale por primera vez, este le pregunta a Asia "¿Por qué demonios no has creado al barrera que se te encargo?" me di cuenta que a Asia no le han prestado suficiente atención… lo que es más, lo que dice Freed es canon y Asia tiene la capacidad de crear barreras, asi que me extraña que Ishibumi haya olvidado ese hecho… bueno, en fin, eso era todo. Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo :v

Capítulo 3: El incidente de la Excalibur

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hyoudou**_

Habían pasado un par de días desde que el incidente de Raiser había pasado. Rias había vuelto a su actitud usual… bueno, ahora también se le veía más apegada a Issei pero fuera de allí había vuelto a ese carácter dominante pero alegre que la caracterizaba.

Ahora mismo estaba amaneciendo y tenemos a Issei apenas despertando, acostado mientras veía el techo de su habitación, la mañana era relativamente calurosa, razón por la cual había dormido en calzoncillos. Por alguna razón no se podía mover, aun asi sentía algo suave tocando varios puntos de su cuerpo, por no decir que su mano estaba entre algo suave también. Asi que volteando a ver a un costado, pudo ver un par de mechones de cabello de un salvaje color carmesí reposando en su brazo, era Rias, quien una vez más estaba usándolo como Almohada para abrazar y por cierto, tenía su mano entre sus piernas. Suspiro ya que esto había estado pasando por un tiempo. Aunque siendo sinceros a él no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Rias poco a poco fue despertando debido a que cuando Issei despertó intento moverse un poco.

\- ¡Fuuaaa! – Rias bostezo lindamente abriendo lentamente los ojos solo para toparse con Issei viéndola directamente – Um… ¿Estabas despierto? – dijo Rias viendo a Issei.

\- Si

Issei la miro bien y noto que como de costumbre, ella estaba desnuda.

\- Lo siento, yo solo quería dormir contigo mientras usaba tu brazo como almohada… cuando vine en la noche ya te habías dormido… aun asi no te importa ¿verdad?, después de todo te estás dando gusto ahora mismo viéndome – dijo Rias subiendo sobre Issei, poniendo sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del chico exponiendo asi sus grandes pechos que estaban peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Issei.

Issei miro por unos instantes sus pechos, siendo sinceros ¿Quién no lo haría? Y después la volteo a ver al rostro y sonrió. Ya sabía que Rias era verdaderamente traviesa, asi que decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos quedaremos asi o haremos cosas más divertidas? – dijo Issei al momento que le acariciaba su espalda.

Rias ante esto soltó una especie de gemido.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaa… ¡Issei! – dijo Rias un poco apenada.

\- Jajaja ¿Qué pasa? Usted es la que comenzó, ¿se va a retractar ahora? – dijo Issei al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y cambiaba de posiciones, quedando el arriba ahora.

Rias al ver que su broma se le había devuelto solo pudo sonreír un poco nerviosa, Issei lo noto y no pudo reprimir una risa. La verdad es que era adorable ver esos lados de Rias, tanto el sexy como el tierno. Asi que solo paso su mano por la mejilla de Rias mientras la miraba con ojos cálidos, causándole un pequeño escalofrió.

\- Supongo que no hay que apresurarse, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei sonriéndole mientras se levantaba, dejando que Rias viera sus tonificados abdominales.

Rias se tranquilizó y también lo miro con algo de ternura, se miraron asi por un rato, al parecer había algo mágico en la conexión de sus miradas. Aun asi, Issei sonrió traviesamente mientras que Rias se asustaba un poco.

\- Aun asi creo que debe ser castigada por intentar tentar a un hombre – dijo Issei moviendo sus dedos mientras que movía los dedos y veía a Rias ahora con una sonrisa malvada.

Rias ahora en lugar de asustarse, comenzó a reír mientras retrocedía un poco.

\- Atrás, Hyoudou Issei – decía mientras que se tapaba con la sabana.

\- No aceptare excusas – dijo Issei lanzándose al ataque.

Pronto se pudo escuchar una gran carcajada proveniente del cuarto de Issei.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Basta, Issei!... ¡Jajaja! ¡He dicho que basta! – dijo Rias que estaba siendo víctima del terrible ataque de cosquillas de Issei, mientras pataleaba.

\- Oh no, esta vez no escapara tan fácilmente – dijo Issei abrazándola desde atrás y continuando con su ataque.

Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que Issei se detuvo por unos instantes. Rias aprovecho ese momento para recargarse sobre el aprovechando que la abrazaba desde atrás.

\- Sabes que solo me atrevería a tentarte a ti – dijo Rias quedamente.

Issei escucho eso y se sonrojo ligeramente, aun asi creyó que ya la había dejado descansar lo suficiente y continúo con su terrorífico ataque.

Tan entretenidos estaban jugando que no notaron cuando alguien abrió rápidamente la puerta preocupada.

\- ¡Issei-san! ¡¿Estás bien?! – una Asia preocupada entro a la habitación solo para encontrarse a Issei y Rias en una posición comprometedora.

Los chicos tardaron en reaccionar a la presencia de Asia, aun asi cuando lo hicieron pudieron ver a una Asia con un rostro descompuesto mientras sonreía.

\- Me alegro que estés bien, Issei-san – dijo ella sin quitar esa expresión y aumentándole un tic en la ceja.

\- ¡Hola, Asia! – dijeron ambos sonriendo tímidamente sin abandonar la posición en la que habían quedado.

\- ¡Hmp! Lo que sea, es hora de preparar el desayuno – dijo Asia con un puchero dándose la vuelta.

Rias e Issei se le quedaron mirando como salía y luego se vieron ellos.

\- Se enojó, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei viendo a Rias.

\- En verdad se enojó – dijo Rias viendo a Issei.

Asi se quedaron unos momentos hasta que ambos se echaron a reír. Lo que no esperaban es que Asia regresara rápidamente mientras comenzaba quitarse la ropa.

\- ¡Yo también me desnudare, no seré la única que se quede atrás! – dijo mientras tiraba el pantalón de su pijama.

De esa manera los tres se pusieron a jugar un rato en la cama… una terrorífica guerra de cosquillas se libraba en ella, afortunadamente la cama de Issei era amplia como para tener a tres personas sobre ella.

\- Jajaja Asia-chan enojada es tan adorable que es difícil distinguir si lo está o no – dijo Issei riendo.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Moooo! ¡No se burlen de mí! ¡Además, Buchou-san está haciendo trampa!

Asi estuvieron un rato más hasta que Asia recordó que estaba ayudando a la mamá de Issei con el desayuno y salió tan rápido como entro, no sin antes advertir que lo que Rias había hecho era trampa una vez más.

Rias e Issei vieron el reloj que tenía el chico en su cama y decidieron que era momento de levantarse. De esa manera ambos se levantaron y se comenzaron a vestir. Mientras se vestían platicaron un poco.

\- ¿Porque reaccionaste asi esta vez? La vez pasada evitaste contacto visual directo y esta vez incluso creí que ibas a saltar sobre mi "de la otra manera" – dijo Rias sonriendo.

\- Lo hice precisamente por eso… para que usted no este bajando la guardia y vea que es lo que pasa cuando tientan a un hombre – dijo Issei guiñado un ojo, colocándose el pantalón y tomando el saco de su uniforme.

\- Malo – fue lo único que dijo Rias sacándole la lengua.

Ambos terminaron de arreglarse y fueron abajo, donde Asia y la madre de Issei estaban cocinando ya. De esa manera, Rias fue a ayudar mientras que Issei fue a donde estaba su padre viendo las noticias en la sala.

\- Buenos días, papá – dijo Issei sentándose a su lado.

\- Hola, hijo – dijo su padre – Por cierto, buen trabajo – dijo su padre enseñándole el pulgar.

\- ¿Si? – pregunta Issei confundido.

\- Los juegos en pareja son necesarios de vez en cuando. Hasta aquí pudimos escuchar cómo se "Divertían" Rias-chan y tú. Bueno, eso es normal en parejas tan jóvenes como ustedes… lo que me hace recordar a la vez que tu mamá y yo… – el padre de Issei iba a contar algo pero fue detenido por Issei.

\- Wowowo hasta allí, papá – dijo Issei.

Aun asi, su padre no se desanimó y lo vio de nuevo.

\- Hoho, ya veo… asi que quieres experimentarlo tú mismo… No cabe duda que eres mi hijo – dijo su padre limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- No es eso – dijo Issei suspirando.

Issei ya se había acostumbrado a eso… luego de que Rias comenzara a vivir en la residencia Hyoudou los padres de Issei llegaron de sus respectivos viajes de negocios. Cabe mencionar que no les molesto para nada escuchar que Rias iba a estar viviendo con ellos y se emocionaron al ver el anillo que Issei le había dado y que ella siempre llevaba… lo que es más, de inmediato le prepararon la habitación más cercana a la de Issei, según ellos para facilitar las cosas cuando sientan ganas de "hacer" a sus nietos, cosa que molesto a Asia.

Por otra parte, mientras las mujeres cocinaban había diferentes reacciones. Una Asia cocinando mientras hacía pucheros. Una Señora Hyoudou que cocinaba alegremente mientras cantaba una rara canción que decía "Me pregunto cómo serán mis nietos" y a una Rias que reía mientras tenía una gota en la nuca por las reacciones de ambas. Entre las tres terminaron rápidamente el desayuno y los almuerzos que iban a llevar a la escuela y al trabajo, respectivamente. Asi que por el momento tenemos a todos sentados en la mesa, cabe mencionar que la mesa no era grande, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos y aun sobraran más puestos.

\- Les dije que algún día necesitaríamos una mesa grande – dijo la madre de Issei mirando a Issei y a su padre, quienes solo silbaban mientras miraban a otras direcciones.

Ellos aun podían recordar el día en que la compraron, su madre quedando enamorada de la mesa y ellos diciéndole que era demasiado grande para una familia de tres. Aun pensaban que era muy grande incluso con cinco personas, pero era algo que no le podían decir.

De esa manera todos desayunaban. Durante la comida a Issei se le ocurrió elogiar a la comida de Rias, ganando tiernas escenas de celos por parte de Asia. En eso Rias junto las manos como recordando algo y todos le prestaron atención.

\- Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, ¿puedo traer a los miembros del club a casa para realizar las actividades aquí? – pregunta Rias.

Ante esa solicitud ambos asienten con la cabeza.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, Rias-san. Piensa en esta casa como la tuya, ¿está bien? – responde la mamá de Issei.

\- Es verdad, esta casa es tuya y de Issei… claro que no podemos olvidar a Asia-chan – dijo su papá.

La verdad es que los padres de Issei se habían encariñado en el muy poco tiempo que habían convivido con Asia… como todos saben, el tener a Issei les fue muy difícil asi que no pudieron evitar quedarse con las ganas de tener una niña, asi que tener a Asia cerca les hacía que esa "pequeña" herida.

Asi pues los chicos terminaron de desayunar y partieron a la escuela. Durante el trayecto todas las chicas veían a Issei acompañado de Rias y Asia, aun asi, ahora ellas no mostraban celos de ellas ni nada parecido, más bien miraban a Issei algo raro. Asi fue durante todo el trayecto.

Al llegar a la escuela, se despidieron de Rias en la entrada mientras que Asia e Issei fueron a su salón. Al llegar las miradas penetrantes continuaban sobre Issei y Asia, cosa que comenzaba a incomodar a Issei. Los chicos se burlaban de Issei, ya que ellos sabían la razón.

Se preguntaran, ¿Cuál es la razón? Bueno…

\- Jajaja tal parece que los rumores que infundimos sobre ese maldito Bishounen abusando de las chicas de su club han surtido efecto – decía un calvo mientras se regocijaba.

\- Tienes razón… fue una buena idea decir que él había descubierto un secreto de las Dos Grandes Onee-sama y que con eso él las estaba chantajeando y obligándolas a hacer cosas pervertidas… que sus garras incluso se habían clavado en la Koneko-chan, la mascota de la escuela y la obligo a tener relaciones sexuales con él a pesar de tener un cuerpo pequeño sin escuchar sus suplicas – dijo un chico de gafas en igual estado.

\- Por ultimo ataco al nuevo ángel que había llegado a la escuela, entrenando su cuerpo para darse un festín variado… Pufff jajajajajaja ¡como disfruto ver que sufra! – dijo nuevamente el calvo.

Issei ignoraba esto, asi que solo se le hacía sospechoso que las chicas no le prestaran atención… bueno, si tenía la atención de ellas, pero a diferencia de como era antes las chicas lo miraban y susurraban entre ellas, no es que el quisiera tener la atención que antes tenía, es solo que como actuaban ahora en lugar de ser incomodo era realmente molesto.

De esa forma pasaron unos instantes, hasta que un grupo de chicas parecieron decidirse y se dirigieron a donde estaban Asia y él. Lo sorprendente es que no solo había chicas de esa clase, sino que de otras también, las líderes aparentes eran Murayama y Katase, quienes iban al frente. Al ver eso, los hombres comenzaron a reír pensando que se iba a dar un verdadero espectáculo.

\- ¡Hyoudou-kun! – dijo Murayama parándose frente a su asiento haciendo que tanto él como Asia le pusieran atención.

\- ¿Si? – responde Issei mirándola.

Murayama se puso algo nerviosa al tener la atención de Issei, incluso se sonrojo, cosa que sorprendió a algunos chicos y que molesto a otros.

Murayama se aclaró la garganta y pareció decidir algo.

\- ¡Hy-hyoudou-kun, ha-hay unos rumores un tanto raros en cuanto a tu persona que quisiera que aclarases… si no es mucha molestia! – dijo Murayama nerviosa mientras apretaba su falda.

Se podía escuchar pequeños murmullos de apoyo a la chica que decían "Animo, Murayama-san".

Ante esa petición Issei la miro con confusión y asintió con la cabeza.

\- No se dé que se trate, pero si puedo hacer algo con gusto lo hare – dijo Issei sonriendo.

A las chicas les broto una sonrisa al ver que Issei no se había molestado. De esa manera, Murayama les comenzó a contar a él ya Asia sobre todos los rumores que había en la escuela de él abusando de las chicas de su club. Cabe mencionar que aunque esos comentarios indignaban a Issei, podía imaginar quienes lo habían hecho, asi que enojarse era una pérdida de tiempo. Al final de todo, las chicas estaban viendo a Issei con esperanzas de que todo eso fuera mentira.

La verdad es que eso no le importaba, él sabía que no era cierto, pero, siendo honestos ¿a quién no le molesta que hablen mal a sus espaldas? Más al escuchar que en esos rumores estaba involucradas sus preciadas compañeras. Asi que Issei suspira al escuchar eso y decide contestarle.

\- Si ustedes creen eso déjenme decirles que no me conocen en lo absoluto – dijo Issei serio asustando a las chicas al pensar que lo habían ofendido.

Ellas rápidamente comenzaron a pensar en cómo disculparse pero Issei siguió hablando.

\- No puedo creer lo que hacen algunas personas por desprestigiar a alguien más… déjenme que les pregunte, ¿en el tiempo que hemos estado en la misma clase les he faltado al respeto?... no que yo recuerde y tampoco creo haber tenido una conducta indebida hacia ustedes chicas… no quiero echar las cosas en cara y mucho menos quiero que lo tomen a mal, pero ¿no incluso ayude a Murayama-san y a Katase-san cuando las estaban molestando?... si yo fuera la persona de la que hablan esos rumores yo simplemente hubiera pasado de largo ante esa situación – dijo Issei serio.

Las chicas lo veían apenadas y arrepentidas, todo lo que había dicho era verdad.

Cabe mencionar que Asia no había entendido muy bien todo eso y no entendía también de lo que habla Issei.

Eso lo noto una de las chicas que estaban fuera del círculo Pro Issei, una chica de cabello castaño peinado en dos trenzas hacia el frente y ojos verdes enmarcados en unos antejos.

\- Asia, lo que ellas quieren decir es que… – comenzó a susurrarle a su oído.

A los pocos instantes Asia comenzó a cambiar por varios tonos de Rojo y fue rápido con Issei.

\- ¡Issei-san no es así! – dijo Asia llegando y tomando el brazo de Issei.

Las chicas veían impresionadas la reacción de Issei, ella nunca había alzado la vos asi.

\- Es cierto que Issei-san duerme casi desnudo y solo en calzoncillos… aun asi él nos respeta y a lo máximo que ha llegado a tocarnos es cuando jugamos a la guerra de cosquillas – dijo Asia.

Las chicas al escuchar como duerme Issei se quedaron en trance, imaginándoselo. Issei se palmeaba la cabeza de vergüenza. Los hombres se reían de él aunque estaban entre celosos y molestos con él, ¿a pesar de poder tocar a Asia, solo le hacía cosquillas? Para las chicas que no estaban en sus delirios pervertidos eso se les hacía muy lindo.

\- Has dicho demasiado, Asia-chan – dijo Issei.

Las chicas salieron de su trance y se limpiaron la baba. Asi que todo había sido mentira, aun asi había otro problema a parte de las chicas del club y ese era... el otro chico del club.

\- ¿De ser asi, lo de Kiba-kun también queda descartado?

\- ¿Eh? – Issei la miro con confusión… mientras su cerebro trabajaba a gran velocidad pensando en la situación y en el problema que estaban tratando, pronto pudo encontrar su respuesta - ¡Me gustan las mujeres! – fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba.

Ante esto varias chicas sonrieron, aunque la verdad no se les hacía malo un IsseixKiba, ellas se sintieron aliviadas al saber que ambos chicos estaban seguros del lado correcto.

\- Por cierto, Hyoudou-kun – Murayama le habla mientras se acerca tímidamente mientras apretaba su falda.

Issei le prestó atención una vez más y ella hablo.

\- ¿No te gustaría jugar conmigo a las cosquillas? – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras tenía una expresión brillante, aunque estaban claras sus verdaderas intenciones.

\- ¡Conmigo también! – dijeron todas las demás haciendo la misma expresión.

Los chicos lo maldecían, al parecer sus planes habían fallado pero no se iban a rendir, aun asi el profesor llego para salvarlo. Todas se calmaron y el día siguió normalmente. Aun asi la chica que había dicho a Asia lo que significaban las acusaciones hacia Issei la comenzó a molestar.

\- Defendiste muy bien a tu novio, Asia – dijo la chica al lado de la rubia.

\- Kiryuuu-san – dijo por lo bajo Asia.

Por otro lado el profesor se dio cuenta de eso.

\- Las dos de allá, Asia-san y Kiryuu-san, pongan atención – regaño el profesor.

\- Sí – dijo Asia deprimida.

\- Sí, sí – dijo Kiryuu restándole importancia.

De esa manera, las clases pasaron hasta la hora del almuerzo. Durante ese tiempo por lo general comían en el salón, rodeados de las demás chicas, pero esta vez Rias había solicitado la presencia de ambos en el salón del club. Asi que haciendo caso a esa solicitud, ambos partieron al salón del club de inmediato después de que la hora del almuerzo había comenzado. En alguna parte del camino se toparon con Kiba y Koneko que se dirigían al club también.

\- Hemos llegado, Buchou – dijo Issei abriendo la puerta y enterando.

\- Gracias por venir tan pronto – dijo Rias sonriéndole desde su escritorio.

\- Ni lo mencione – dijo Issei devolviéndole el gesto.

\- ¡Moooo! ¡Issei-saaan! – Asia comenzó a pellizcar un brazo de Issei.

Akeno que estaba dentro la habitación vio eso y sonrió.

\- Creo que puedo entender a Asia-chan… ustedes han estado muy cercanos desde el anterior incidente ¿No? – pregunta Akeno.

\- Solo es el desarrollo normal de las cosas – dijo Rias con seguridad.

Esto causo que las chicas pusieran expresiones serias mientras la miraban.

\- Buchou-san siempre está haciendo trampa – dijo Asia haciendo pucheros mientas que Koneko asentía con la cabeza.

Kiba ponía su mano en el hombro de Issei mientras contenía su risa. De esa manera todos entraron y comenzaron a platicar.

\- Por cierto, ¿ya escucharon los rumores que hay sobre mí? – dijo Issei.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras tenían rostros divertidos y estaban a punto de reír.

\- Sí, los hemos escuchado… solo no les prestes atención – dijo Rias con un rostro simpático.

\- Que no te moleste… aunque la verdad a mí no me importaría hacerlo realidad Ufufu – dijo Akeno sonriendo seductoramente.

\- ¡Akeno!/¡Akeno-san! – gritaron Rias y Asia.

\- ¡No pienses en hacer lo que quieras con mi Issei, Akeno! – dijo Rias mirando a Akeno.

\- ¡Es cierto! – Asia la secundaba.

Estas tres continuaron su "platica" por lo que Issei decidió ignorarlas y seguir hablando.

\- Lo que más me molesta es que incluso Kiba está en esos rumores – dijo Issei.

\- Jajaja no te preocupes, dicen que yo siempre soy el Seme (activo, que da) asi que no me molesta – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? Pues a mí me dijeron que siempre eres el Uke (pasivo, que recibe) – dijo Issei con una vena en la frente.

Aunque las chicas sabían que ambos estaban bromeando, no dejaba de molestarles asi que los hicieron callar a ambos. Pasaron un par de minutos e Issei decidió hablar.

\- Buchou, ¿Para qué era necesaria nuestra presencia? ¿Se debe a las personas que se acercan al Club? – dijo Issei mirándola.

Rias por otro lado no se sorprendió de que Issei supiera que se acercaban al club, de hecho ella los sintió también asi que solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, a decir verdad hay una actividad que no podemos evitar – dijo Rias.

A los pocos instantes, alguien llamo a la puerta. Akeno acudió a abrir. Asia se sorprendió al ver que varias personas, en su mayoría mujeres y solo un hombre, entraban al salón del club mientras seguían a dos mujeres muy hermosas de cabello negro. Ambas con lentes, solo que completamente diferentes en cuanto a fisonomía. Una de ellas era más… atlética por asi decirlo además de tener el cabello corto a la altura del hombro, mientras que la otra era lo que podían decirse voluptuosa, de cabello muy largo hasta las rodillas y con los lentes de semi-montura. Issei reconocía a todas los que habían entrado, a excepción del hombre de cabello rubio despeinado asi que solo pudo imaginarse quien era.

\- Kaicho (Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil) – dijo Issei a lo bajo.

Estas chicas que iban al frente tenían una mirada completamente fría, aun asi cuando vieron a Issei ambas sonrieron al igual que las chicas que lo acompañaban, cosa que sorprendió un poco al chico que iba con ellas. Rias también lo noto, pero pensándolo bien no era raro que lo conocieran, asi que se levantó y fue al lado de la chica de cabello corto.

\- Esta persona de aquí es Shitori Souna, como ya deben saber, ella es la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil – dijo Rias introduciendo a la chica.

\- Siempre es bueno volver a verte, Hyoudou-kun y es un placer conocerte, Asia-san – dijo la chica ajustando sus lentes con una expresión suave.

\- Lo mismo digo, es un placer conocerla – dijo Asia haciendo una reverencia.

\- Igualmente, siempre es bueno volver a verla, Sona-Kaicho. A usted también, Vice-presidenta Shinra-senpai – dijo Issei haciendo una elegante reverencia – Siempre he estado bajo su cuidado en los eventos en los que he participado.

Ambas chicas sonrieron ligerísimamente ante ese acto. El hombre del grupo que venía con ellas solo chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Rias-senpai no le ha dicho nada al niño bonito acerca de nosotros? – dijo el chico mientras los veía.

Souna afilo un poco su mirada y sin voltear a verlo le hablo.

\- No se puede evitar ya que no intervenimos unos con los otros, además, no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Hyoudou-kun reencarno como demonio – dijo la chica.

El chico solo se cohibió al escuchar el tono en que le hablo la chica. Esto se le hizo un poco gracioso a Issei, asi que solamente fingió no saber de qué hablaban.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta fingiendo inocencia.

\- El verdadero nombre de Kaicho es Sona Sitri… y es la heredera del Clan Sitri – dijo la Vise-presidenta ajustándose los lentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – esta vez Issei fingió sorpresa.

Rias se reía por lo bajo, Sona se dio cuenta de eso pero le restó importancia.

\- Asi es, Hyoudou-kun. Asi como la Familia Gremory y la Familia Fénix, la familia Sitri es también uno de los 72 Pilares – dijo Sona mirando a Issei – La escuela se dividió en Día y Noche – dijo por ultimo.

Aun asi el chico que iba con ellas decidió agregar algo.

\- En esencia, mientras el Grupo de Rias-senpai trabaja de noche, nosotros nos encargamos de los problemas que se susciten durante el día, ¿entiendes? Después de todo eres un cerebrito, asi que lo deberías entender rápido, ¿No? – dijo el chico.

Todos le prestaron atención al chico.

\- Él es el secretario del consejo estudiantil, va en segundo año. Su nombre es Saji Genshiro y es el peón de nuestro grupo – dijo Sona presentando a su siervo.

\- Oh, ya veo, asi que eres el chico nuevo que se unió al consejo estudiantil – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Saji lo ignoro y fue a donde Asia.

\- Es un placer conocerte, Asia-san – dijo Saji sosteniendo la mano de Asia entre las suyas.

Issei lo vio con sospecha, pero al no sentir ninguna mala intención de Saji para con Asia decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Un placer, Saji-kun – dijo Issei tendiéndole la mano.

\- Si, si, es un placer – dijo Saji rechazándola, cosa que molesto un poco a Sona e hizo que estrechara la mano con Issei.

Al momento del contacto Issei se percató de algo en el chico.

* Este chico…

[Sí, esa es la presencia de un Dragón] – le confirmo Ddraig.

* ¿La reconoces, Ddraig? – pregunta Issei.

[Es una presencia muy débil, no recuerdo a los débiles] – dijo Ddraig.

Por otro lado Rias estaba conteniendo su risa al ver como Sona pensaba que Issei no sabía nada de ellos.

\- ¿De qué te tanto te ríes, Rias? – pregunta Sona ya sospechando de ella.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que…

Rias procedió a contarle que Issei ya sabía que ella y las demás eran demonios desde mucho antes de reencarnar y como había acudido a ella para que lo hiciera.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo único que pudo decir Sona ante esa sorpresa y voltear a ver a Issei quien solo se disculpaba con las manos - ¿Te burlaste de mí, Hyoudou-kun? – dice Sona algo molesta.

\- Perdón, perdón – era lo único que decía Issei con una simpática sonrisa. Aunque la verdad ese hecho les causaba gracia incluso a los miembros femeninos del grupo de Sona, quienes no esperaban que Issei fuera travieso.

Sona suspiro y controlo. Bueno, si lo que le había contado Rias era cierto, él debió haber sabido su identidad desde el principio, asi que solo le quedaba una duda.

\- Hyoudou-kun – dijo Sona mirando fijamente a Issei.

\- ¿Si?

\- Si sabias que era un demonio de Clase Alta, ¿Por qué decidiste acudir a Rias en lugar de a mí? – dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos sin excepción alguna… bueno, Issei fue la excepción.

\- Bueno… la verdad es que la conozco prácticamente desde que entre a esta escuela…

Sona asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, desde siempre has sido un estudiante destacado de esta escuela…

\- Gracias, pero como iba a decir, las veces que estaba frente a usted siempre se veía demasiado seria… también creí que sería más difícil llegar a un acuerdo con usted… de hecho el verla sonreír aunque sea ligueramente ahora se me hizo algo sorprendente – Responde Issei.

\- Aun asi…

Mientras ellos hablaban, Rias comenzó a inflar sus mejillas mientras los escuchaba.

\- ¿De qué están hablando, Issei? Por otra parte, Sona, sabes muy bien que no hubieras podido hacer nada por Issei, yo misma te dije que necesito de las 8 piezas de peón para reencarnar – dijo Rias.

Sona chasqueo la lengua y después hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de todos y después se escuchó un sonido sordo de alguien al caer. Cuando voltearon a ver a esa dirección se toparon con Saji de espaldas.

\- ¡¿Di-dijo 8 piezas?! ¡Esos son todos los peones! ¡Maldito Bishounen! – dijo levantándose.

\- Y tú te vanagloriabas de utilizar 4… lo tienes merecido. Hyoudou-kun por otro lado es sorprendente… no es de sorprenderse que incluso Kaichou se haya interesado en él – dijo una peliblanca de cabello largo mientras lo veía hacia abajo.

\- ¡Hanakai! – Saji comenzó a reclamarle a su compañera.

Sona asintió con la cabeza.

\- Cuando vi el video grabado donde Hyoudou-kun derrota a Raiser Fénix, pude comprobar que no era broma… aun asi, yo ya había adquirido un interés por Hyoudou-kun… ciertamente es algo lamentable que no esté en mi grupo – dijo Sona.

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio que fue cortado por una caída.

\- ¡¿Derroto a Raiser?! – pregunta Saji sorprendido.

Issei solo se rascaba la nuca algo apenado. Esa acción se les hacía adorable a las demás chicas.

\- Bueno – interrumpió Rias – El propósito de Hoy era presentar a los siervos nuevos, ¿verdad, Sona?

Sona asintió con la cabeza y después vio de reojo a Saji.

\- Saji – dijo dándole una indicación que él pareció entender.

Saji fue de nuevo a donde estaban Issei y Asia comenzó a despedirse.

\- ¡En verdad deseo llevarme bien contigo, Asia-san! – dijo tomando nuevamente su

Asia solo veía un poco incomoda a Saji, por lo que Issei esta vez no lo paso por alto asi que fue y de un jalón tomo la mano de Saji.

\- Lo mismo para mí, Saji-kun – dijo apretando la mano de Saji.

\- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? Yo valgo 4 piezas después de todo… ¿o será que las quieres solo para ti? Puedo ver que los rumores sobre ti son reales y eres una bestia… – dijo Saji haciéndose el valiente.

Ante esto Issei se molestó un poco.

\- Ya aclare ese asunto – dijo Issei con los ojos afilados.

Rias y los demás se preocuparon… y no precisamente por Issei.

\- ¡Saji! – Le levanto la voz – Ya que eres parte de mi grupo trata de no avergonzarme… además, esos estúpidos rumores acerca de Hyoudou-kun cometiendo semejantes actos son simplemente imposibles… asi que discúlpate – dijo Sona.

\- ¡Pero, Kaicho! – Saji iba a replicar.

\- ¡Saji!

Saji bajo la mirada asustado.

\- Lo siento… maldito bishounen – dijo quedamente lo último – espero llevarnos bien – dijo Saji seco.

Rias y Sona vieron a ambos chicos y suspiraron.

\- Al parecer la tendrás difícil, Sona – dijo Rias sonriendo amargamente.

\- Sí, esto en verdad será difícil – dijo Sona sobándose la sien.

Aun asi, Sona puso una mirada seria y miro a ambos chicos.

\- Amo la vida que llevo en esta escuela y el trabajo que hago en el Consejo Estudiantil también, por lo tanto no voy a perdonar a nadie que se atreva a perturbar la paz de esta escuela, ¿está claro? – dijo lo último con voz firme.

Saji se asustó e Issei solo la miro serio. Issei asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entiendo, Kaicho… No, Sona Sitri-sama, vamos a estar a su cuidado – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

Asia lo imito e hizo una reverencia también.

\- ¡Vamos a estar a su cuidado! – dijo Asia.

Sona sonrió y vio a ambos.

\- Sí, lo mismo digo… y siendo que ya hemos hecho lo que veníamos a hacer pasamos a retirarnos – dijo Sona para después ver a Rias con una mirada retadora – Rias, te espero en el torneo de pelota.

\- Lo mismo digo, Sona – Rias le regreso la mirada retadora.

Sona sonrió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Todos los siervos de Ia chica comenzaron a seguirla.

\- ¡Nos vemos, Rias-sama, todos! ¡Hyoudou-kun, Kiba-kun esperamos volverlos a ver! – dijeron todas en coro.

\- Espero verlas pronto también – dijo Issei sonriendo y sonrojando a algunas.

Tsubaki que estaba sonrojada también se dio la vuelta y camino.

\- N-nos veremos en el torneo – dijo algo nerviosa.

\- Yo también espero verlas pronto – dijo Kiba imitando a Issei.

Esta vez todas se sonrojaron y les devolvieron el gesto a ambos chicos. Saji por otro lado chasqueo la lengua.

\- Malditos chicos bonitos – dijo dándoles la espalda.

De esta manera todos se retiraban mientras que algunas de las chicas del consejo estudiantil iban discutiendo con Saji diciéndole algo sobre que no es bueno sentir envidia y otras que decían "Kaichou, todavía tiene el video del Juego de Rias-senpai, ¿podría mostrárnoslo?". Rias suspiro y volteo a ver a sus dos siervos hombres.

\- Ustedes en verdad que no pierden el tiempo, ¿no es asi? – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntan ambos haciendo que todas las chicas del club los miraran con ojos sospechosos.

Rias se dio cuenta que no podían hacerles entender lo que habían hecho asi que decidió cambiar el tema.

\- Bueno, olvidémonos de eso por ahora… Issei, Asia ustedes deben llevarse bien con Saji-kun, ¿entendido?... Issei en especial, debes llevarte bien con todos, puede que ya conozcas a los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil, pero ya que son compañeros que estudian en la misma escuela no deben pelear ¿entendido? – dijo Rias.

\- Entiendo – fue lo único que contesto Issei.

Asia también asintió con la cabeza.

[Jajajaja al parecer la presencia de otro dragón te altero un poco, compañero… bueno esa fue el primer acercamiento con un dragón que no soy yo, asi que no es de sorprenderse… como sea, creo que lo controlaste muy bien y no se volverá a repetir]

\- Por otro lado, Issei – Rias llamo la atención de Issei.

\- Sí

\- Deja de coquetear con otras – fue lo único que dijo Rias haciendo un lindo puchero.

Issei se quedó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, ¿Cuándo había coqueteado con alguien?

De esa manera el receso pasó mientras Rias les recordara que ese día las actividades del Club se iban a dar en la Casa de Issei, todos se fueron a continuar con las clases que restaban.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde Casa de los Hyoudou**_

\- ¡Lamentamos la interrupción! – se escuchó a un coro de chicos decir eso.

\- Ara, Issei, Rias-san y Asia-chan también… al parecer trajeron a unos amigos – la madre de Issei los estaba viendo desde la sala.

Issei se sorprendió un poco al verla allí.

\- ¿Saliste temprano del trabajo, mamá? – dijo Issei mirándola.

Su madre negó con la cabeza.

\- No, es solo que se me habían olvidado unos documentos importantes y vine a recogerlos – dijo su madre.

\- Ya veo, eso explica porque tu camioneta estaba afuera… creí que te habías ido en tren o que papá te había llevado al trabajo – dijo Issei.

\- Ufufu para nada… por cierto… - dijo su madre viendo a Akeno, Koneko y Kiba.

\- ¡Ah, sí! Ellos son mis amigos del club, ella es la Vice-presidenta, Akeno-san – la madre de Issei vio a la morena con una sonrisa, realmente era bonita, se podría decir que competía con Rias – ella es Koneko-chan – Issei señalo a Koneko quien podía ver que la mamá de Issei la veía como a una niña – y él es Kiba – por ultimo señalo a Kiba, la mamá de Issei creía que era un chico bien parecido pero que no tanto como su hijo.

\- ¡Un gusto en conocerla, Señora! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlos… les encargo a mi hijo, por favor – dijo su madre sonriendo.

Los chicos pensaron que la madre de Issei era muy bonita… ahora sabían de donde había sacado su encanto y carisma.

\- Bueno, mamá, subiremos a mi habitación para llevar a cabo las actividades del club – dijo Issei.

\- Si, no te preocupes… en unos momentos les llevo té y galletas – le dijo la madre de Issei.

\- ¿No tienes prisa? Porque si la tienes yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Issei.

\- No te preocupes… además es mi deber atender a los invitados – dijo la madre de Issei sonriendo.

Issei asintió con la cabeza y guio a todos a su habitación sin darse cuenta que a su madre le comenzaron a brillar los ojos mientras los veía subir las escaleras.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun, tu casa es muy amplia – dijo Akeno mirando por los pasillos.

\- Eso creía al principio, ahora ya lo veo todo normal… aunque hay veces que necesitamos ayuda para la limpieza – dijo Issei sonriéndole.

Akeno le regreso el gesto… esto causo que tanto Rias como Asia le pellizcaran un brazo cada quien. De esa manera llegaron a la habitación del chico, ya todos estaban sentados en almohadas en el piso mientras que Rias e Issei estaban sentados en la cama de este último.

Ya dentro comenzaron a hablar de sus respectivos trabajos de demonios.

\- Ahora bien, comenzaremos con la reunión común – dijo Rias – este mes hemos tenido, 12 contratos para Issei y Akeno… excelente trabajo.

\- Si – responden ambos.

\- 10 para Koneko, muy buen trabajo también

\- Si

\- Ocho para Yuto, sigue asi

\- Si

\- Yuto-senpai fue superado – Koneko dijo eso.

Kiba volteo a ver a Issei.

\- Para el próximo mes no será igual – dijo Kiba viendo retadoramente a Issei.

\- Eso suena interesante – dijo Issei chocando puños con Kiba.

Las chicas en verdad no entendían a los hombres y sus retos, aunque si lo dirigían de esa manera a Rias no le molesta en lo absoluto.

\- Ufufu… está bien mientras sigan con ese espíritu. Bueno, por ultimo Asia logro 4 contratos… algo increíble, Asia – dijo Rias.

\- Impresionante, Asia-san – dijo Kiba.

\- Muy bien hecho, Asia-chan – dijo Akeno.

\- Nada mal para un principiante, Asia-senpai – dijo Koneko.

\- Genial, Asia – dijo por ultimo Issei acariciándole la cabeza.

Asia sonreía ante la caricia.

\- A-aun asi, Issei-san cumplió con tres veces más contratos

\- Issei es un caso especial… lo lleva todo al extremo – dijo Rias.

\- Ara ara ¡eso es verdad! ¡Asi que 4 no está nada mal, Asia-chan! – Akeno le decía.

\- ¿Es asi? – dijo Asia no muy segura.

En eso, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Issei.

\- Issei, traigo el té – se escuchó la voz de la mamá de Issei.

\- Si, adelante, mamá – dijo Issei desde dentro.

Entrando a la habitación con un pequeño carrito en el cual transportaba una tetera con una charola con muchas galletas y varias tazas, la madre de Issei entro con una sonrisa algo macabra.

\- ¿Mamá? – Issei le hablo no muy seguro de lo que pasaba.

Respondiendo a todas sus dudas, la madre de Issei saco algo de abajo del carrito. Al verlo, Issei se puso azul al reconocer eso.

\- M-mamá, ¿eso es lo que pienso que es? – dijo Issei.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Issei asustado, ¿Qué podría ser eso?

\- Sí, estos son los viejos álbumes familiares de cuando eras pequeño… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que haría una vez que trajeras amigas a la casa, verdad? – esto último lo dijo con un gracioso tono malvado.

Issei al escuchar eso se levantó para quitarle a su mamá tan maligno objeto pero, las chicas al escuchar "Issei de pequeño" se levantaron y superando a Issei en velocidad lo pasaron a tirar para después pararse al frente de su madre, sorprendiendo incluso a Kiba.

\- ¡No lo hagas! – dijo Issei desde el suelo.

Aun asi ya era demasiado tarde.

\- Ara ara, fue desnudo al mar – dijo Akeno tapándose la boca con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

\- ¡Nooo, Akeno-saaan no mirees! – dijo Issei.

\- Issei-senpai, era lindo de pequeño – dijo Koneko haciéndole burla.

\- ¡¿Tú también, Koneko-chan?!

Aun asi lo que más sorprendió a Issei fue comenzar a escuchar algo parecido a un ritual en su habitación, aun asi puso atención y pudo escuchar claramente lo que decían.

\- ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! ¡Issei de pequeño! – Rias repetía lo mismo una y otra vez viendo las fotos de Issei con el rostro sonrojado e Issei podía jurar que incluso tenía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

\- ¿Buchou? – Issei le hablo con precaución - ¿es Buchou una shotacon? – se preguntaba a él mismo.

De pronto Asia apareció al lado de Rias y con la misma expresión incluyendo el pequeño hilillo de sangre.

\- ¡La entiendo muy bien, Buchou-san! – dijo Asia con ojos brillantes.

En eso las dos vieron varias fotos tipo selfie donde Issei estaba acostado en las piernas de su madre y solo se veía el rostro de su padre. Ambas chicas notaron que Issei estaba durmiendo… al parecer habían ido a la playa y estaba agotado.

\- ¡Okaa-sama! ¡¿Estas foto son...?! – dijo Rias mostrándosela.

\- ¿Esas fotos? ¡Ah! Esas fotos son de las veces cuando fuimos a la playa, al parque de diversiones y a la piscina con Issei, él siempre terminaba tan cansado que se dormía en mis piernas… lo que me recuerda, a Issei antes le encantaba que yo le diera una almohada de piernas, ¿verdad, Issei? – Dijo su madre con una mirada nostálgica – en ese aspecto eres igual a tu padre.

\- ¡Mamá! – Dijo Issei con un suave reproche por revelar esa información.

Las chicas sintieron que supieron algo importante de Issei. Kiba por otro lado se estaba retorciendo de la risa, aun asi tomo uno de los varios que había llevado la madre de Issei.

\- ¡¿Tú también, Kiba?! – dijo Issei yendo a donde se encontraba el rubio e intento quitarle el álbum.

\- Es solo un poco, no seas tacaño – dijo Kiba con tono Troll.

En cierto momento Kiba enfoco la vista en una de las fotos y puso un semblante sombrío. Issei noto eso y se quedó un poco extrañado.

\- Issei-kun – dijo Kiba con voz fría.

\- ¿Si?

\- Esta foto – dijo señalando una de las fotos del álbum.

\- ¿Cuál? – Issei se acercó a él.

Issei vio que señalaba una foto donde salía con un chico haciendo una especie de pose similar a la que hacían los Power Rangers.

\- ¡Oh! Esa… es con quien siempre jugaba de pequeño… no tenía muchos amigos en ese entonces jajaja lo último que se es que se fue a vivir al extranjero debido al trabajo de sus padres – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Recuerdas esto? – dice Kiba ahora señalando algo en específico en la foto.

Issei volvió a mirar y vio que señalaba una espada que estaba colocada sobre una chimenea.

\- Si, su familia tenía un par de espadas de esas como decoración, siempre se me hizo algo extraño – dijo Issei haciendo memoria.

\- Ya veo – la mirada de Kiba se afilo – Cosas como estas ocurren todo el tiempo, ¿no? Siempre encuentras lo que buscas donde menos lo esperas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Issei.

\- Esto es una Espada Sagrada – dijo Kiba con algo de odio en su voz.

Issei por otro lado se sorprendió, siempre creyó que era solo decoración… en ese entonces él no tenía la sensibilidad para detectar cosas como la que tiene ahora, aunque si lo ponía a consideración eso era posible… después de todo recordaba que el señor de esa casa era alguien estrechamente relacionado con la iglesia.

De esa manera paso la euforia por las fotos de Issei de pequeño cuando su madre se fue quemando llanta debido a que se distrajo mucho, Rias también decidió darle prisa a la reunión del Club durante la cual Kiba se veía ajeno y distraído.

\- Asi pues, debemos prepararnos para el juego de pelota que tendremos con los demás Clubes y el Consejo Estudiantil – dijo Rias con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Si! – contestaron todos a excepción de Kiba.

Issei solo podía ver un patrón en ese comportamiento… pero dejo pasar ese hecho dado que pensó que sería mejor darle tiempo a Kiba para que tuviera la confianza de contarle.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Se escucha un ruido metálico golpeando algo. Al momento siguiente, Issei atrapa algo en el aire con un ligero salto.

\- Bien, buena atrapada, Issei – dijo Rias en modo entrenadora mientras que Issei le regresaba la pelota a Koneko.

Al parecer los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaban jugando Baseball. Rias estaba en la zona de bateo, Koneko era pitcher e Issei estaba como jardinero central con Asia a la derecha y Kiba en la izquierda, este último parecía pensativo.

\- ¡El torneo es la próxima semana! ¡No quiero perder en contra de los otros Clubes! ¡Asi que pongan su entusiasmo en el entrenamiento! – dijo Rias queriendo subir los ánimos.

\- ¡SI!

\- ¡La siguiente será Asia! – dijo Rias lanzando una pelota en dirección a Asia.

\- ¡Entiendo! – dijo Asia.

La pelota rodo y paso por debajo de Asia.

\- ¡Atrápala correctamente, Asia! – le dijo Rias.

\- ¡Hauhauhau! – Asia iba torpemente por la pelota.

Después Rias vio a Kiba.

\- Muy bien, es tu turno Yuto – dijo lanzándole una pelota a Kiba con más fuerza que a Asia.

Ella pensó que Kiba la atraparía fácilmente, pero no fue el caso, la pelota fue y le dio en la cabeza a Kiba, quien pareció reaccionar aunque sea un poco.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído – dijo Kiba sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yuto? Últimamente no eres el de siempre – dijo Rias mirándolo con un poco de preocupación.

\- Lo siento – dijo Kiba haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Rias lo vio y suspiro.

\- Está bien… tomaremos un descanso

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que estaban cerca, Asia incluso se recostó. Rias por otra parte saco un libro y fue a leerlo un poco alejada de los demás. Issei noto eso y pensando que era un libro de estrategias se acercó a Rias.

\- ¿Qué está leyendo, Buchou? – le pregunta Issei sentándose en la misma banca.

\- ¡Issei! – dijo Rias sorprendida dando un pequeño saltito.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? – dijo Issei.

\- ¡N-no! ¡No pasa nada! – dijo Rias ocultando el libro que estaba leyendo detrás de su espalda - ¡No estaba leyendo nada!

\- Vamos, no sea tímida, muéstreme ¿estaba estudiando estrategias nuevas?

\- No es eso, Issei.

Akeno vio lo que estaba pasando y fue a ver a ambos. Ella llevaba un termo con té helado, asi que creía tener la excusa perfecta.

\- Buchou, Issei-kun, ¿quieren un poco de Té helado? – pregunta Akeno.

\- ¿Mm? Si, por favor, Akeno-san – dijo Issei dejando a Rias.

Rias por otro lado vio con agradecimiento a Akeno, quien solo sonrió al ver el libro que leía su Rey, una supuesta guía de temas de amor.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun, debes comprender que hay cosas que son muy privadas para las chicas. Asi que no debes ser tan insistente en esos casos, ¿está bien?

\- ¿Si? – dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza algo confundido.

\- Por otra parte, Buchou

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué paso, Akeno? – responde Rias.

\- ¿Podría prestarme un momento a Issei-kun? Ya casi es hora de hacer eso – dijo Akeno viendo a Issei quien había entendido a que se refería.

Rias también entendió a lo que se refería y miro al chico.

\- ¿No estás cansado? De ser asi, creo que deberían aplazar eso – dijo Rias.

Issei negó.

\- No, no estoy cansado… además, si Akeno-san quiere hacerlo a mí me parece bien, después de todo ella es la que terminara más cansada – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Perdón por las molestias, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Akeno-san

\- De ser asi, no le veo problema, solo cuídense ¿entienden? – dijo Rias un poco sonrojada.

\- Si – contesto Akeno.

De esa manera ambos se despidieron de Rias y se dirigieron a otro lugar.

* * *

 _ **Salón del club…**_

Akeno estaba sentada en el sillón, ella llevaba puesta solo una mini bata de color blanco, similar a la que usan las sacerdotisas cuando van a purificarse. Se veía muy sexy si es que se lo preguntaban. Issei por otro lado está al frente de ella solo con unos shores puestos. Aun asi, ella estaba sentada en posición de Zeisa ya que estaba concentrada cerrando los ojos y además se veía mojada, tanto que se transparentaban sus pezones.

\- ¿Ya estas lista, Akeno-san?

\- Si – contesta Akeno.

\- ¿En verdad era necesaria esa, purificación? – pregunta Issei un poco confundido.

Akeno rio eróticamente y se acercó a Issei.

\- Es solo una costumbre mía que quería compartir con Issei-kun – dijo ella acercándose y pegando su pecho al de Issei.

\- Aaa ¿sí? – dijo Issei haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol.

\- Si – dijo Akeno con una voz adorable que casi rompe a Issei.

\- Bueno… de ser así, ¿continuamos de donde lo dejamos la última vez? – pregunta Issei.

\- Claro – contesta Akeno.

De esa forma y sin poder hacer que Akeno lo soltara, ambos se fueron a una zona relativamente boscosa cercana, nadie iba por esos lugares pero aun asi levantaban una barrera para alejar a los curiosos.

\- ¿Lista, Akeno-san? – pregunta Issei.

\- Si – Akeno le respondió al momento que Issei tomaba su mano.

Issei comenzó a acariciar su mano, después su antebrazo… y por ultimo le acariciaba el brazo completo, llegando incluso a los hombros y parte de la espalda. Akeno estaba completamente sonrojada y suspiraba mientras mordía su dedo para evitar que su voz saliera.

\- Relájate, Akeno-san – decía Issei con un tono de voz ronco mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo ahora con el otro brazo.

Akeno por otro lado dejos de relajarse, la voz de Issei tuvo el efecto de tensarla.

\- Issei-kun, no puedo aguantarlo más… - decía Akeno mirándolo con su rostro ruborizado.

Issei se le quedo viendo, a decir verdad ese rostro de Akeno competía completamente con el rostro de Rias cuando hacia sus pucheros. A él le gustaba pero no podía decirlo asi, ¿verdad?

Por otra parte, Issei se detuvo y se levantó.

\- Parece que estamos listos… - dijo Issei algo sonrojado desviando la vista.

Akeno lo noto y soltó una melódica risita.

Cambio de escena, ahora Issei y Akeno están parados uno al frente del otro, cabe a mención que Akeno ahora llevaba puesto un uniforme de gimnasia, que consistía en los hipnotizantes blúmer y en una playera deportiva, solo que Akeno le agregaba sus siempre sexys medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo.

\- Como ya sabes, Akeno-san el poder mágico es reunido del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo. Tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico. Todo esto lo puedes hacer mejor una vez que estas relajada, para que las sensaciones sean más perceptibles – dijo Issei.

\- Si, a decir verdad desde que comenzamos este entrenamiento siento que mi magia está mejorando rápidamente. Además de que me siento más relajada.

Issei sonrió.

\- Bueno, no puedo negar que estas mejorando Akeno-san.

Aun asi Issei cambio su expresión a una completamente seria.

\- Continuando en donde lo dejamos la última vez… quiero que haga eso – dijo Issei.

Akeno asintió con la cabeza seria también. De esa manera, Akeno adoptó una posición similar a la que usan los monjes para meditar de pie y comenzó a emitir chisporroteos de electricidad desde su cuerpo de manera aleatoria, conforme pasaba el tiempo su cuerpo se comenzaba a rodear de electricidad que poco a poco emanaba con cierta violencia, llego al punto donde Issei tuvo que crear una barrera para evitar salir lastimado… asi la dejo uno minutos hasta que vio que no avanzaba de la manera en que él quería.

\- Bien… Akeno-san stop – dijo Issei dando señal de que se detuviera.

Akeno dejo de emanar electricidad y se sentó en el suelo de donde estaba mientras respiraba con dificultad.

\- Vas progresando, Akeno-san… o eso me gustaría decir, la verdad es que lo estás haciendo mejor que al principio pero aun te falta algo de control y emanar más electricidad, o en este caso emanar más rayos sin perder el control – dijo Issei.

\- Es más fácil decirlo… - decía Akeno.

\- Nadie dijo que esto sería fácil – dijo Issei mirando a otro lado.

De pronto apunto a una gran roca cercana y creo un círculo mágico de color amarillo.

 **[30.000.000 Volt Hino]** – un dragón occidental hecho de electricidad salió del circulo y se dirigió a la gran roca engulléndola y destruyéndola por completo.

Akeno vio sorprendida como después de haber destruido la roca, este dragón había dejado un gran cráter en la tierra.

\- Para poder llevar a cabo técnicas como esa, es necesario emitir una enorme cantidad de rayos y moldearlos al mismo tiempo… se debe de tener siempre el control de esto, ya que si no la técnica puede ir en nuestra contra y perjudicarnos en lugar de ayudarnos – dijo Issei viendo a Akeno.

\- Aun asi es muy difícil… aun me cuesta trabajo para poder emanar y controlar al mismo tiempo esa cantidad de truenos – dijo Akeno aceptando ese hecho.

Issei sonrió.

\- No te preocupes, Akeno-san, sé que lo lograras. Lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es que tanto tú como Koneko-chan, Kiba e incluso Buchou me pidieran que los ayudara a entrenar… ustedes ya son muy fuertes.

Akeno lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Te estas burlando de nosotros, Issei-kun? – dijo con una linda expresión enfadada.

\- Para nada – dijo Issei sonriéndole.

\- Moo, sí te estas burlando, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno haciendo un mohín.

\- Le digo que no es así, Akeno-san – Issei se defendió y después se quedó algo pensativo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No solo es que pensé que podría darle un consejo – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Y ese cual sería?

\- Mire Akeno-san, mi recomendación es esta – dijo Issei tomando una mano de Akeno. Después sujeto uno de los dedos de Akeno y lo puso en su frente – Lo que debe de hacer es tratar de emanar toda esa energía desde un mismo punto… cuando usted lo hace comienza a emanar de todo el cuerpo, por lo que se le hace difícil controlarlo... eso es por lo que debería empezar – dijo Issei.

Akeno por otro lado lo veía sonrojada.

\- E-entiendo, Issei-kun. Lo intentare ahora mismo – dijo Akeno.

\- Está bien, le deseo suerte – dijo Issei alejándose un poco.

Mientras veía a Akeno, Issei recordó como los tres, es decir, como ella, Koneko y Kiba se habían acercado a él pidiéndole que les ayudara con sus respectivos entrenamientos. Según ellos, no podían perdonarse a sí mismos ser superados por Issei de esa manera… Akeno argumentaba que ella necesitaba mejorar ya que ella era llamada "Sacerdotisa del Rayo" y ver como Issei tenía esas poderosas técnicas de dicho elemento, ella decidió pedirle ayuda para mejorar. Koneko por otro lado decía que no podía permitir que la fuerza de Issei fuera superior a la suya sin necesidad de promover a torre o reina. Para Kiba es algo similar, ya que él decía que no podía permitir que Issei sea más veloz que él y para Rias, ella decía que era una vergüenza que un Rey no pudiera estar a la altura de sus siervos, aun asi Issei pudo ver que todas eran excusas o "provocaciones" ya que lo que ellos en verdad querían era mejorar a como dé lugar y sus razones debían tener, por lo que accedió a ayudarles, solo que esta vez y a diferencia de cuando estaban entrenando por motivo del Juego que se aproximaba, se iban a tomar el tiempo necesario para hacerlo. Con calma todo sale bien.

De esa manera, Akeno siguió tratando de alcanzar su meta que era emanar y controlar una gran cantidad de rayos a la vez mientras era supervisada por Issei. Alrededor de una hora paso e Issei se acercó a ella.

\- Bien, Akeno-san, lo dejaremos hasta aquí por hoy – dijo Issei.

\- Solo un poco más Issei-kun, creo que ya estoy comenzando a encontrarle el truco…

\- De eso nada, señorita… si se esfuerza de más todo lo que ha avanzado no servirá de nada en caso de que llegue a colapsar… el descanso también es parte del entrenamiento – dijo Issei fingiendo voz mala y hacia señas con los dedos al estilo de una abuelita.

Akeno lo vio por unos instantes y después soltó una de sus melodiosas risitas.

\- Está bien, está bien… entendido.

Dicho esto ambos se retiraron al salón del club, no había absolutamente nadie, aprovechando que había una ducha en el salón, Akeno decidió tomar una. Tardo unos minutos ya que solo quería quitarse el sudor que tenía. Mientras tanto Issei descansaba un poco en uno de los sillones.

Al poco rato, Akeno salió de nuevo en la sexy bata con la que se "purificaba". Issei lo noto, dio una fugas escaneada al cuerpo de Akeno y desvió la mirada. Aun asi, no disimulo muy bien y Akeno noto como la miraba, con cierta curiosidad y un poco de atracción, porque hay que aceptarlo, Akeno era terroríficamente atractiva.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun hoy tuvimos una buena sesión de entrenamiento, ¿verdad? – pregunta Akeno sentándose al frente de él mientras cruzaba sus piernas de una manera sensual.

Akeno pudo escuchar como Issei tragaba saliva, cosa que la hacía querer molestarlo un poco más.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Issei-kun? – dice Akeno agachándose dándole una excelente vista de sus pechos para después cruzar las piernas nuevamente.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Issei con voz monótona, tratando de contenerse.

* Que lindo – pensó Akeno.

De esa forma ella pensó llevar su travesura a un nuevo nivel.

\- Issei-kun… si sigues actuando tan lindo, creo que voy a querer darte más servicio – dijo Akeno mientras saltaba a abrazarlo.

\- ¿S-servicio? – pregunta Issei tratando de mantener compostura.

\- Claro… creo que está bien para mí complacer a mi Kohai, ¿verdad?... o ¿es que pensabas que no note como me miraste cuando Salí de la ducha? – dijo Akeno con tono travieso.

Issei al darse por descubierto se puso ligueramente azul.

\- Lo siento – dice el chico sinceramente.

Akeno lo vio y sonrió.

\- No me importa, después de todo yo también siento atracción por Issei-kun – dijo sincera sorprendiendo a Issei, pero después cambio su expresión a una un poco traviesa – Asi que Issei-kun puede mirar lo que quiera, ¿sabes? – dice Akeno con tono seductor y travieso al momento que se bajaba el escote al punto de que estaba peligrosamente cerca de revelar sus pezones.

Lo que Akeno no sabía es que Issei podía notar las ganas que ella tenía de reír. Suspiro al ver que tenía la misma naturaleza Traviesa/Erótica de Rias, en verdad que eran mejores amigas, y de ser asi él ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo Issei cambiando su actitud y sorprendiendo un poco a Akeno – de ser así, creo que le tomare la palabra.

\- ¿Issei-kun?

De un movimiento rápido, Issei cambio de posiciones, separándose un poco de Akeno, para poder "contemplarla" un poco mejor.

\- Sin lugar a dudas, Akeno-san es una mujer muy hermosa – dijo Issei sinceramente mientras la veía.

\- ¿Issei-kun? ¿Q-qué paso? – dijo Akeno un poco nerviosa.

\- Las chicas traviesas deben ser castigadas – dijo Issei dándole una mirada que hizo que a Akeno tuviera un escalofrió, que lejos de ser desagradable la hacía sonreír.

\- E-eso es lo de los rumores – Akeno entro al juego fingiendo tener miedo.

\- ¿oh? ¿Ya había escuchado de esto? De ser asi, será mejor que se prepare

\- Noo – Akeno quiso escapar e Issei la atrapo fácilmente.

\- No escaparas, Akeno-san – dijo Issei al momento que la tiraba suavemente al suelo y después ponía sus manos en el estómago de Akeno… si, este era el terrible ataque de Issei… el ataque de cosquillas.

Más temprano que tarde, una buena carcajada de Akeno se comenzó a escuchar en todo el salón.

\- Jajajajaja… ¡Ya! ¡Issei-kun, basta! Ufufufu… ¡Rias!… ¡Rias tenía razón y tienes la habilidad de encontrar el punto exacto para hacerle cosquillas a alguien! – Akeno se retorcía - ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí, por favor detente ahora!

\- Para nada, esto es su castigo… las chicas lindas como usted no deben tentar a los chicos, sé que usted y Buchou son muy fuertes… pero no me gustaría que algo malo les pasara – dijo Issei sincero.

Tanto Issei como Akeno se calmaron un poco, aunque cabe decir que Akeno se sorprendió un poco por eso.

\- Ara… no creo que ni Rias ni yo hagamos esto con alguien más ¿sabes? – dice Akeno sorprendiendo ahora ella a Issei.

Issei la miro serio y después suspiro un poco.

\- Buchou me dijo algo similar, pero ¿Por qué? Me atrevería a decir ustedes son las chicas más lindas que hay en la ciudad ¿no podrían encontrar algo mejor que yo? – dijo Issei.

Akeno por otra parte lo vio sonrojada por unos instantes.

\- Rias también ya me había comentado sobre eso… sobre que te menosprecias demasiado – dijo Akeno llamando la atención de Issei – Inicialmente tengo que aceptar que te veía solamente como un chico lindo… pero ahora es diferente, ver como luchaste sin ninguna clase de temor contra un Fénix, ver cómo te preocupas por todos menos por ti… y ahora esto, ver cómo nos tratas como mujeres, nos haces sentir deseadas sin necesidad de mostrarlo abiertamente y respetándonos aun haciendo eso… eso es algo muy difícil de encontrar en los hombres y… – Akeno se detuvo en seco al ver que estaba hablando de más.

Issei por otro lado se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escuchar a Akeno hablar asi de él. De cualquier modo, Akeno retomo su compostura y volvió a hablar.

\- Como sea, a veces cuando pienso en ti, el área de mi pecho comienza a doler y a calentarse – ella había vuelto a su tono seductor – Mi corazón late más rápido, no puedo evitarlo y también cuando quiero hacerte disfrutar a ti mi instinto salvaje se eleva, ¿Sera esto amor? – dijo Akeno lamiendo uno de sus dedos seductoramente.

\- ¿Akeno-san? – Issei por otro lado estaba a punto de romperse.

Akeno de esa manera suspiro.

\- Pero si yo pongo mis manos encima de ti, Buchou podría enojarse. Ufufu, eres un hombre pecaminoso, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno riendo mientras se cubría la boca.

Por otro lado, Issei pensaba, "¿soy pecaminoso?" y escuchaba a todas las antiguas portadoras de la Boosted Gear en su cabeza responder enojadas "Sí, eres alguien muy pecaminoso" seguido de las risas de unos cuantos hombres, cosa que duro poco ya después se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor por parte de los hombres.

\- Sera que… ¿debo tener una aventura con Issei-kun? – dijo Akeno poniéndose sobre Issei.

Issei la vio y enarco una ceja.

\- ¿Una aventura?

Akeno le sonrió seductoramente y tomando la mano de Issei metió uno de sus dedos a su boca mientras que hacia un sonido acuoso, ella lo chupo por unos segundos mientras hacía sonidos y movimientos eróticos, poniendo a Issei totalmente rígido… TOTALMENTE.

\- A-Akeno-san, no deberías hacer eso – decía Issei serio mientras pensaba "Autocontrol, autocontrol".

Akeno saco el dedo de Issei de su boca al tiempo que dejaba un hilillo de saliva. Akeno le dirigió una miraba seductora.

\- No te preocupes, Issei-kun… mantendré en secreto todo lo que hagamos ahora tanto a Buchou como a Asia. Sería un secreto entre nosotros ¿no? – Decía Akeno – Quiero experimentar que es lo que se siente estar con un chico más joven. Sorprendentemente también tengo un lado masoquista, asi que tener a un hombre tan fuerte y vigoroso como tú podría ser bueno para mi primera vez.

Issei la miro serio durante todo su discurso, al final término suspirando…

\- ¿Primera vez?... ¿en verdad te gustaría darme tu primera vez? Eso quiere decir que…

\- Sí, soy virgen, Ufufu. Tu pareces tener más experiencia, asi que te lo agradeceré si me guías – dijo Akeno montándose en Issei.

Aun asi noto como Issei se quedó quieto mientras la miraba un poco sonrojado.

\- Lamento decepcionarte, Akeno-san… la verdad es que no tengo experiencia también – dijo Issei girando la cabeza a otro lado.

Akeno por otro lado hizo una graciosa expresión de linda confusión.

\- ¿eh? Yo pensé que ya lo habías hecho con Buchou – dijo Akeno tontamente.

\- No lo hemos hecho… Además, creo que ella merece algo especial en lugar de simplemente "hacerlo" – dijo Issei mirándola.

\- Vaya… Buchou se lo está tomando con más calma de la que pensaba, puede ser en cualquier momento, siempre será especial ¿sabes?... olvidándonos un poco de eso, ¿Qué hay de Asia-chan?

\- Veo a Asia como a alguien a quien debo atesorar al igual que Buchou… y al igual que usted, Akeno-san – dijo Issei sinceramente.

\- Ara, ese es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte Issei-kun – dijo Akeno viéndolo con ternura, aun asi guiada por una traviesa curiosidad se aventuró a preguntar algo - ¿Es que no quieres hacerlo con ninguna de nosotras? – pregunta.

Issei volvió a mirarla y suspiro por enésima vez.

\- Mi dignidad como hombre caería si dijera que no… todas son muy hermosas y son prácticamente mujeres ideales… el problemas que tengo es que no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes tristes solo porque no tuve la capacidad de controlarme – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Akeno de sobremanera.

Aun asi Akeno se recompuso rápidamente. Una traviesa proposición paso por su cabeza.

\- Eso no tiene que ser forzosamente de esa manera, Issei-kun.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta ahora un consternado Issei.

\- ¿Sabes lo que es un Harem? – pregunta una Akeno con la expresión de una felina acechando su presa.

\- Claro que lo se… es donde hay muchas mujeres para un solo hombre… el bastardo Yakitori tenía uno ¿no?, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- Como era de esperar de Issei-kun… bueno, si te diste cuenta, Raiser Fénix tenía un Harem ¿No te hace pensar algo más?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Que en la Sociedad Demoniaca actual… la poligamia no está mal vista – dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a Issei.

\- ¿Y eso porque me lo dices?

Akeno suspiro.

\- Te lo digo para que veas que no es necesario contenerse – dijo Akeno acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Issei.

Issei miraba como ella se acercaba lentamente… hasta que ambos pudieron escuchar como la puerta se abría violentamente y sentían un aura terrorífica, asi que volteando hacia la puerta, Issei y Akeno pudieron ver a una Rias que aunque estaba agachada se podía notar que estaba enojada, aunque por la fina aura asesina que la rodeaba decir que estaba enojada era quedarse cortos.

\- Akeno… ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Rias mientras levantaba la cabeza quitándole la duda a ambos chicos al notar la ira en sus ojos.

Esa mirada hizo que Issei tuviera un involuntario temblor, mientras que Akeno la volteara a ver retadoramente. Issei podía jurar que había rayos conectando sus miradas mientras él no podía detener su temblor.

\- Ara ara, yo solo le estaba dando algunos concejos a Issei-kun… cosas que no vienen en los libros – dijo Akeno con malicia sarcástica a Rias, quien al escuchar eso comenzó a emanar más aura.

\- Pude escuchar un poco de lo que te refieres… ¿es que acaso quieres corromper a mi lindo Issei? ¡De ser asi no te lo perdonare!... además, ¿no crees que parecía que intentabas hacer algo más que darle tus malos consejos?

\- Ara, cómo pudiste ver, mi intención era darle algo más que consejos… claramente iba a llegar hasta el final – dijo Akeno.

\- ¡Aun asi debe de haber un límite! – Grito Rias – yo aún no lo he – al final dijo algo entre dientes.

\- Si nos guiamos por el libro… vas muy atrasada, ¿no?

Akeno nuevamente dirigió comentarios con malicia a Rias, cosa que la molesto de nuevo e hizo que le dirigiera una mirada furiosa. Nuevamente Issei pudo ver rayos conectando sus miradas.

\- Issei – Rias ahora dirigió una gélida mirada a Issei.

\- ¡Si! – Issei se puso firme como soldado.

Rias lo toma de una de las mejillas.

\- Tú… estabas divirtiéndote con todo esto, ¿no? A mí no me haces caso, pero con Akeno parecías que ibas a llegar más lejos – sin soltarlo.

\- ¡Non, comno verahn yoh sholo estaba hablamdo con Akemo-shan! (¡No, como vera yo solo estaba hablando con Akeno-san!)

Rias por otro lado hizo un puchero de los que tanto le gustan a Issei y lo soltó.

\- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – dijo Rias dándose la vuelta y retirándose rápidamente.

Issei y Akeno vieron como Rias salía.

\- Es tan linda cuando esta celosa. Su relación avanza rápidamente ¿no lo crees, Issei-kun?

Issei suspiro.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que nos retiremos, Akeno-san – dijo Issei.

\- Si, pero – Issei le puso atención – deberías considerar lo que te dije… un hombre como tu definitivamente es capaz de complacer a varias mujeres... En el mundo en el que te has sumergido eso no es nada despreciable – dijo Akeno como última cosa.

De esa forma todos se fueron del salón del club e Issei busco a Rias pero no la encontró, aun asi encontró a Asia que estaba a punto de ir al salón del club a verlo a él.

Asi que ahora Issei y Asia iban de camino a casa solos en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con Buchou-san? – pregunta Asia rompiendo el silencio.

Issei casi se cae de boca cuando pregunto eso.

\- Creo que ella está molesta conmigo – contesta Issei con una sonrisa fingida.

\- ¿Paso algo?

\- Bueno, parece que hice algo malo – dijo Issei poniendo una mirada seria – No te preocupes, me disculpare más tarde – dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa.

Aun asi Asia agacho un poco la mirada.

\- Te entiendo, últimamente ella y yo peleamos en casa, puede que eso la haya hecho enojar con Issei-san también.

\- No creo que ese sea el caso, Asia. No creo que Buchou mezcle las cosas de esa manera, además, todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos donde no soportamos las cosas como siempre lo hacemos ¿no? Estoy seguro que cuando lleguemos a la casa ella ya estará más tranquila – dijo Issei mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Asia reía disfrutando de la caricia.

Al poco tiempo, los dos llegaron a casa, fue allí cuando Issei puso una mirada asustada al principio y después se pudo ver como destilaba sed de sangre mientras parecía como si viera el interior de la casa. Sentía una sensación que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y que espero no volverla a sentir jamás, lo peor es que estaba pasando en el lugar más importante para él, eso causo que a pesar de esa sed de sangre, pareciera que le habían golpeado fuertemente en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento. Asia lo noto y se asustó un poco.

\- I-Issei-san, ¿pa-paso algo-o? – pregunta Asia.

Aun asi, Issei no responde nada y entra de manera por demás acelerada a la casa.

\- ¡Issei-san! ¡¿Qué es lo que…?! ¡! – Asia lo siguió rápidamente, fue allí donde ella también sintió dicha sensación y entendió la preocupación de Issei.

\- ¡MAMÁ! – entro gritando eufóricamente, mientras corría a la sala.

Al llegar corriendo, pudo ver rápidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza su madre sentada en un sillón, la cual rápidamente volteo al escuchar a su hijo gritar.

\- ¡¿Qué paso, Issei?! ¡¿Por qué te vez tan pálido?! ¡¿Te paso algo?! ¡¿Por qué Rias-san no viene contigo?! – preguntaba preocupada su madre.

Issei por otro lado pudo suspirar mientras veía como su madre se encontraba bien.

\- N-no pasa nada, mamá – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo su madre.

\- Si, no te preocupes – dijo Issei mirando hacia otro lado, en específico a la fuente del malestar que había sentido hace unos instantes.

Había dos personas más además de su madre en la sala sentadas en los sillones, ambas personas eran mujeres. Una de ellas era una chica muy linda de cabello castaño amarrado en dos coletas a los lados de la cabeza, un hermoso rostro algo infantil que servían de marco para unos hermosos ojos color morado.

La otra chica era igual de hermosa que la primera, aun asi parecía ser completamente opuesta, la chica en cuestión era una hermosura de extravagante cabello azul con un mechón verde al frente, un hermoso rostro que transmitía solemnidad servían de marco para unos hermosos y afilados ojos color avellana, cabe mencionar que cuando la mirada de Issei se posó en ella estos ojos se afilaron aún más aunque pareciera imposible.

Curiosamente la chica de cabello castaño saludo al chico haciendo señas con la mano… cosa que el chico reconoció.

La chica en cuestión sonrió de manera infantil mientras se levantaba del sillón, en ese momento Issei pudo ver el crucifijo que llevaba en el pecho. En ese momento Asia llego corriendo también.

\- ¡Oh, gracias a dios! – dijo Asia viendo a la mamá de Issei a salvo.

Por otro lado la chica de las coletas se puso al frente de Issei.

\- Buenas tardes, Issei-kun – dijo saludando con la mano y guiñando un ojo.

\- ¿Irina? – pregunta el chico.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Creí que no me ibas a recordar! – dijo la chica dando saltitos como niña.

\- Como no recordarte… eras una buena amiga de mi infancia – dijo Issei sonriendo pero sin bajar la guardia.

\- Yo diría que era tu única amiga, Issei – dijo la madre de Issei con malicia.

La posición estoica de Issei se fue a la basura. E hizo que Irina y Asia se taparan la boca para no reírse.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo Issei.

La madre de Issei sonrió al ver a su hijo.

\- Aun asi, Irina-chan se fue siendo una niña… no tan femenina por decirlo de alguna forma, ahora es toda una señorita… y una muy hermosa – dijo la madre de Issei.

Irina al escuchar los comentarios de la madre de Issei se sonrojo un poco.

\- No puedo hacer nada… después de todo me comportaba como un niño de pequeña, asi que no se preocupe, Señora – dijo Irina por otra parte volteo a ver a Issei con una mirada seria – Nunca se puede saber cómo cambiaran las personas cuando se están separados por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Issei también la miro serio, él sabía que ambas chicas eran exorcistas y que ambas ya se habían percatado que tanto él como Asia eran demonios. También noto que la chica de cabello azul llevaba algo envuelto en sabanas con diferentes tipos de grabados en ellas, la sensación desagradable provenía de eso y también de… ¿una cuerda que llevaba Irina en el brazo?

Irina se percató de eso y sonrió.

\- Asi que lo notaste, ¿debería decir que es propio de ti? – Ella vio como los ojos de Issei se volvían fríos - ¡Oh! No te preocupes, solo quería volverte a ver – Dijo ella al parecer retirándose – El volver a Japón después de tanto tiempo me dio algo de nostalgia, por lo que quise visitarte, pero ya es hora de que digamos adiós, Xenovia – dijo Irina caminando al pasillo del vestíbulo.

La chica de cabello azul, Xenovia, asintió con la cabeza y se encamino con ella sin despegar su vista de Issei, Asia se había escondido detrás del chico mientras veían como las dos se dirigían a la salida.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedan un poco más? – la madre de Issei se acercó a Irina y su compañera.

Irina negó con la cabeza.

\- Vendré en otra ocasión… nos vemos Issei-kun – dijo Irina sonriendo.

\- Las acompaño a la salida – dijo La madre de Issei acompañándolas.

\- Gracias jejeje – dijo Irina yéndose.

Cuando Issei escucho la puerta cerrarse suspiro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Issei-san? – pregunta Asia.

\- Si… aunque la verdad no esperaba que ella fuera una exorcista – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

En eso la madre de Issei regreso y charlaron un momento hasta la llegada de su padre donde cenaron y el padre de Issei lloraba por la ausencia de Rias, Asia e Issei le mintieron diciendo que había ido con una amiga, por lo que se tranquilizó. Después de eso los chicos se dieron una ducha, por separado, y fueron a la habitación de Issei a platicar un rato antes de dormir.

\- En verdad es sorprendente que la amiga de la infancia de Issei-san ahora sea una exorcista – dijo Asia.

\- Si, la verdad no me lo esperaba – dijo Issei – Aun asi me preocupa Buchou, no se ha comunicado con nosotros

Y como si hubiera hecho una invocación, unos pasos fuertes y rápidos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras desde abajo, los pasos llegaron hasta la habitación de Issei y la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Rias pálida, quien sonrió al momento que lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Corrió nuevamente y abrazo a ambos.

\- ¡Issei! ¡Asia! ¡Qué bueno que están bien! ¿Están heridos? ¿No les hicieron nada?

Issei sonrió amargamente mientras recibía el abrazo.

\- Estamos bien, no se atrevieron a hacer nada en frente de mamá, es un humano normal, después de todo… además si lo hubieran hecho yo no me hubiera quedado sin hacer nada – dijo Issei tranquilizando a Rias.

\- Por causa de nuestra pelea nos separamos, debí cuidar mejor de ustedes dos… no sé qué haría si los hubiera perdido – dijo Rias secándose unas pocas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras abrazaba a Asia entre sus pechos.

\- Vamos, Buchou, sabe que no soy débil – dijo Issei reconfortándola.

Rias se tranquilizó un poco y se separó de ellos.

\- Cuéntenme lo que paso…

Como lo pidió Rias, Issei le conto lo que paso.

\- Ya veo, es un alivio que tu madre estuviera presente…

\- Creo lo mismo, aunque de saberlo nunca la expondría de esa manera.

\- Te entiendo – dijo Rias sonriendo amargamente.

En eso Issei parece recordar algo.

\- Lo siento, Buchou – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Rias confundida.

\- A lo de Akeno-san, la verdad es que solo estábamos hablando – dijo Issei.

\- Ah, eso… no te preocupes… después de meditarlo bien creo que la culpa era toda de Akeno, por darte consejos como "ese" – dijo Rias suspirando.

\- Aun asi creí que estaba realmente enojada… incluso le mentimos a mis padres para justificar su ausencia, les dijimos que había ido con una amiga – dijo Issei haciendo un puchero.

\- Ufufu… lo siento por eso… aunque si les sirve para sentirse mejor si estaba con una amiga – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Ambos chicos suspiraron.

\- Ya veo…

\- Estaba con Sona – dijo Rias seria ahora.

\- ¿Con Kaicho? – Rias asintió.

\- Ella me aviso que las usuarias de espadas sagradas habían llegado a la ciudad y que querían reunirse conmigo, no pensé que esto ocurriría – dijo mordiendo su pulgar.

\- ¿Se reunirá con ellas?

\- Si, pero eso será hasta que el torneo de pelota pase – dijo Rias – Sera una reunión pacifica, asi que no se preocupen – dijo Rias.

Issei suspiro.

\- Ya veo… por otro lado, Buchou – dijo Issei serio.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Issei llamando la atención de Rias.

\- Sobre Kiba… ¿No ha notado que se comporta un poco extraño? – pregunta Issei.

Rias volteo a verlo y después hizo una expresión triste.

\- Claro que lo he notado… de hecho, hoy desapareció del entrenamiento sin decir nada – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Sabe que es lo que le ha pasado?

\- No… nunca lo había visto actuar de ese modo.

\- Ya veo… ¿entonces no tiene nada que ver con Kiba y las espadas sagradas? – pregunta esta vez Issei sorprendiendo a Rias.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?...

Issei se levantó y tomo uno de los álbumes de fotos que su mamá había dejado en su habitación, busco unos instantes y después se lo mostro a Rias. Era la foto que Kiba había visto.

\- Cuando todos veían mis fotos de pequeño… sin mi consentimiento… Kiba encontró esta foto y comenzó a comportarse extraño, incluso dijo que la espada que esta al fondo es una espada sagrada – dijo Issei señalando la mencionada espada.

Rias la vio unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esto definitivamente es una espada sagrada – confirmo Rias.

\- Desde que Kiba vio esta foto lo note extraño.

\- Ahora lo comprendo todo – dijo Rias.

Esto dejo con duda a Asia y a Issei.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Kiba tuvo que ver con las espadas sagradas? Sé que es un demonio y como tal debe de odiarlas, pero ¿no cree que es algo extrema su reacción?

Rias vio a Issei unos instantes y después suspiro… ellos tenían que enterarse tarde o temprano.

\- Se debe al proyecto "Espada Sagrada" – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Proyecto Espada Sagrada? – pregunta Asia.

\- Hasta hace algunos años, la iglesia tenía un proyecto para criar a niños que pudieran usar la Espada Sagrada Excalibur, Yuto es un sobreviviente de ese proyecto.

\- ¿Había un proyecto asi en la iglesia? Esta es la primera vez que escucho de eso…

Rias asintió y siguió con su explicación.

\- Las Espadas Sagradas son armas que representan una amenaza para los demonios. Sin embargo, me entere que las personas capaces de utilizarlas solo aparecen una vez cada varias décadas… Entre ella hay un arma en especial, un Longinus como el que tú tienes, Issei.

\- ¿Se refiere a la lanza sagrada?

\- Asi que sabes de ella…

\- Si, Ddraig me conto que es el Longinus más poderoso que existe.

Rias asintió por enésima vez.

\- Asi es… es el Sacred Gear de aquel que mato a Jesucristo… es el Longinus del que se derivan los demás… Regresando al tema, Yuto es uno de los que recibieron entrenamiento para poder usar espadas sagradas, particularmente la Excalibur…

\- ¿Kiba puede usar Espadas Sagradas?

\- No, Yuto no puede usarlas… En el campo de entrenamiento clasificaban a aquellos que no podían usar las Espadas Sagradas como defectuosos y se deshacían de ellos – dijo Rias con una mirada severa.

Al entender eso tanto Issei como Asia abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, aun asi Issei afilo rápidamente su mirada.

\- Por desaparecer quiere decir…

Vio Rias asentía tristemente con la cabeza.

\- No puede ser – dijo Asia tapándose la boca – Eso no es un acto aceptable para los que sirven a dios – dijo intentando negar ese hecho.

Rias con una expresión triste habla.

\- Los representes de la iglesia nos llaman malvados, pero yo creo que la verdadera maldad cae en los humanos – dijo Rias.

Issei no podía negar ese hecho.

\- Encontré a Yuto medio muerto, pero aun asi el continuaba jurando que se vengaría, incluso en esa situación tan crítica. Él había desarrollado talento por la espada, por lo que pensé que sería una pena que se desperdiciara su vida, asi que lo reencarne… aun asi el seguía obsesionado por las espadas sagradas.

\- Ya veo, es por eso que odia tanto a las espadas sagradas y a las personas de la iglesia… no puedo culparlo, yo mismo no sé qué haría de haber estado en su situación – dijo Issei.

Rias vio a Issei con una expresión complicada y suspiro.

\- De cualquier modo, gracias por decirme esto, Issei. Voy a tener cuidado con Yuto respecto a este asunto. Probablemente su cabeza este llena de sentimientos que tiene hacia las espadas santas. Fue una verdadera pena que en los recuerdos buenos de Issei haya algo que traiga malos recuerdos para Yuto, porque como te diste cuenta aunque esa espada sagrada no es tan poderosa como Excalibur sin duda le causo algo en su interior… no es algo por lo que te debas sentir mal, es solo una coincidencia – le dice Rias.

\- Entiendo – contesta Issei.

\- Por el momento – Rias se puso de pie – Vamos a dormir por hoy ya que mañana es el día del torneo, también tenemos que pensar como decirle a Yuto sobre el hecho de que nos reuniremos con las portadoras de las Espadas Sagradas – dijo comenzando a quitarse la ropa.

\- ¿Buchou? – dijo Issei viéndola sin despegar la vista, molestando un poco a Asia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Issei?

\- ¿Por qué se está desvistiendo?

\- Sabes que no puedo dormir con ropa puesta, ¿verdad? – quitándose el sostén.

\- Si, a lo que me refiero es que esta es mi habitación – dijo Issei viendo fijamente.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Esta noche dormiré contigo desde el inicio

\- ¡E-entonces yo también lo hare! – dijo Asia quitándose la ropa también.

\- ¿Asia-san? – Issei la veía también fijamente.

\- ¡Asia, últimamente me retas demasiado, ¿no crees?! – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Lo siento por eso, pero no quiero dejar a Issei-san!

Ante esas palabras de Asia, tanto Rias como Issei se sorprendieron.

\- Asi que me estas retando de frente, ¿eh? – dijo Rias.

Asia se asustó un poco pero no retrocedió.

\- P-puede que no sea competencia para Buchou-san pero no me rendiré – dijo Asia firme.

Rias sonrió ante ese comentario.

\- Jojo, bueno Asia, que gane la mejor, pero por ahora déjame a Issei por esta noche – dijo Rias.

\- ¡No! Yo también tengo el derecho de estar con Issei-san… ¡Aunque quiero estar solo Yo con Issei-san! – argumentaba Asia.

\- ¡Akeno y tú se están volviendo muy descaradas, Issei es mío!

\- ¡También es mi Issei-san!

\- Entonces que él decida – dijo Rias haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlo.

Issei al notar eso se puso algo tenso.

\- Issei-san ¿Quién dormirá contigo hoy? – dijo Asia con una cara tierna.

\- Obviamente conmigo… ¿verdad, Issei? – dijo Rias con una expresión confiada.

Issei trago saliva al ver a ambas en modo serio… aun asi tomo aire y se tranquilizó para después ver a ambas con una expresión seria.

\- Ya que me dejaron elegir a mi… entonces elijo… a – dijo Issei ante la mirada expectante de las chicas.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después… pasada la media noche.**_

Tenemos a Issei en la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. El chico cuando termino de beberlo lavo su vaso y lo coloco en el fregadero. Se veía algo agotado.

\- *suspiro* al final terminamos durmiendo los tres juntos – dijo Issei.

El chico recordó como al someterlo a decisión, no podía hacerlo… el simple hecho de pensar que vería a la que no eligiera triste lo hacía sentir mal… asi que al final propuso dormir todos juntos… gracias a dios o al Maou las chicas no lo tomaron a mal y aceptaron a la primera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? – dijo Issei.

En esos momentos las palabras de Akeno pasaron por su cabeza: _"En la Sociedad Demoniaca actual… la poligamia no está mal vista"_

¿Eso era cierto? La verdad no lo sabía, pero en dado caso de ser cierto ¿Por qué lo estaba considerando?

[Kukuku, sin lugar a dudas eres un Dragón, compañero]

Issei no se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz. Issei se fue a sentar en un sillón donde cerró los ojos, para después aparecer en el mundo blanco justo al frente del enorme dragón.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig?

[A que el que llegues a considerar la poligamia no es nada extraño]

\- ¿En verdad?... ¿De qué Era estás hablando?

[De cualquier Era, compañero. Todos los dragones formamos poligamias, de hecho ese es el único punto en el que estabas atrasando] – dijo Ddraig con sarcasmo.

\- Habla claro…

\- Se refiere a que todos los portadores del Sekiryuutei hemos tenido un harem – se escuchó la voz de alguien más.

De pronto todo cambio y se transportaron a la sala donde siempre estaban los antiguos portadores. Inmediatamente un hombre pasó un brazo por los hombros de Issei y lo abrazo con compañerismo.

\- Esa es la verdad que ha habido durante todos los tiempos, cachorro – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Es eso verdad? – pregunta Issei viendo a Ddraig.

[Claro, todos esos tipos han tenido un harem por lo menos]

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo también lo hare?

\- A este punto es inevitable – dijo otro hombre.

\- Explícame…

[Deja que yo lo haga – dijo Ddraig – Compañero, hasta ahora he podido notar que te sientes atraído a las chicas que te rodean, en especial a Rias Gremory, a la Monja rubia, y a la Reina de Rias Gremory, también en cierto grado a la pequeña de cabello blanco y algunas otras que te rodean]

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Todas ellas son muy lindas, ¿Quién no se vería atraído por ellas?

[A eso voy, compañero. Ahora… ¿Qué es lo que harías si alguien más intenta ganar su atracción?] – pregunta maliciosamente Ddraig.

Issei no supo porque, pero pudo sentir un calor que lo quemaba por dentro al imaginar a esas chicas con alguien más, también comenzó a expulsar una furiosa aura. Los hombres que lo rodeaban y Ddraig lo veían con una sonrisa traviesa, a pesar del estado en el que estaba Issei. En eso, Issei reacciona y se tranquiliza.

\- ¿Qué me paso?

\- Nada fuera de lo natural, cachorro – dijo un hombre sonriendo.

\- ¿Es natural que eso pase?

\- Si… esa es una reacción natural cuando estas impregnado por una mujer… o en este caso, mujeres – dijo otro hombre.

\- Impregnado – repitió Issei – ¿Es una reacción como la de los animales cuando alguien se mete con su pareja?

Los hombres asintieron.

\- Los dragones somos seres muy protectores… por no decir sobreprotectores con aquellos que son cercanos a nosotros… como si fuéramos una manada – explicaba uno.

\- Y en el caso donde un macho se impregna de una hembra o hembras, este las protegerá a toda costa… aunque para eso las hembras debes mostrar cierto grado de aceptación ante el macho, cosa que las chicas de las que quedaste impregnado hacen abiertamente – explicaba el otro.

\- Es muy fácil que un dragón joven se impregne de varias chicas – dijo uno asiendo que los demás e incluso Ddraig asintieran.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo me impregne de las chicas?

\- Sí, pero también quiere decir que ellas se impregnaron de ti, cachorro – dijo uno.

\- ¿También ellas?

[Sí, compañero. La impregnación es casi como un ritual para los dragones, cuando un macho se siente atraído por una hembra libera inconscientemente feromonas que no pueden ser detectadas, aun asi, si la hembra se siente atraída a un nivel físico superior, responden liberando una feromona similar, aunque no sean dragonas. Esto lleva a que ambos estén impregnados uno del otro]

\- Eso quiere similar al amor… por como lo dices, ¿no? – dijo Issei.

\- Para nosotros, los que tenemos una base humana pero nacimos como portadores de un dragón, eso sería más correcto de decir, aunque el amor es un poco más frágil si no se está impregnado, como es el caso que se da en las relaciones de los de los humanos normales – dijo un Belzard tomando vino.

Issei se rasco la cabeza.

\- Como que no entendí ese punto…

[Para decirlo sin rodeos, tanto tú estás "enamorado" de las chicas como ellas de ti, pero el caso es que al estar ellas impregnadas por ti, te serán completamente fieles] – dijo Ddraig.

Issei se quedó mudo.

\- ¡Eso me vuelve un patán! ¡Un canalla! ¡¿Eso significa que las chicas ya no pueden tener una relación con nadie más y que ya no hay otra opción para mí que tener un harem?!

Los demás hombres sonreían maquiavélicamente mientras asentían con la cabeza.

\- No le veo nada de malo… tú las quieres a ellas y ella te quieren a ti, ¿Cuál es el problema?

\- Ghu – Issei quejo como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago.

\- Aun asi no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte… no es como si todas aquellas chicas que se sientan atraídas hacia ti queden impregnadas, la interacción entre ambos debe ser regular por asi decirlo… me atrevería a decir que solo Rias Gremory, a la Monja rubia, y a la Reina de Rias Gremory, también en cierto grado a la pequeña de cabello blanco y algunas otras que te rodean, como dijo Ddraig son las que has quedado impregnadas de ti… asi que aunque hayas nacido con una cara bonita, lo que las demás chicas lo único que sienten hacia ti es un cierto nivel de atracción, tanto por tu físico como por tu aura de dragón – dijo uno de los que se veían más jóvenes acercándose a Issei – Por cierto, ¿Qué te parece si te enseño un poco sobre los harem? aunque me vea asi, te puedo asegurar que cree unos muy buenos mientras vivía – lo último lo dijo mientras paraba el brazo por el hombro de Issei de manera fraternal.

\- No le hagas caso a ese tipo… Aunque es cierto que las chicas que están impregnadas de ti ya no tienen otra salida, lo aceptaran de algún modo u otro… sin mencionar que todas son unas preciosuras – dijo uno con un rostro lujurioso.

\- Sí, sí, lo de las demás chicas es una mera fascinación por tu aura de Dragón y tu cara de niño bonito... La impregnación es algo que se podría decir llega a nivel espiritual – dijo lo último con algo de cariño y nostalgia – Aunque no es necesario que solo las chicas de las que estas impregnado sean de tu harem... En tu caso bien podrías sacar provecho de la fascinación que sienten tus compañeras por ti

\- ¿Pero porque me dicen esto?… ¿es para que considere lo del harem?

Todos asintieron…

\- Si, la verdad es que si te la pasas pensando demasiado en ello no llegaras a ninguna conclusión, solo te estamos diciendo que esa opción no es para nada despreciable. Además, no quieres que ninguna de las chicas que te rodean y gustan se sientan tristes, ¿verdad? – dijo Belzard poniendo las manos en los hombros de Issei condescendientemente.

En eso no una, sino varias auras tenebrosas se comenzaron a sentir causando que todos se tensaran, incluso el enorme dragón.

\- ¿Eeeh? Suena muy interesante eso de lo que están hablando… me podrían decir que intentan enseñarle a nuestro pequeño… ¿eh, Ddraig, chicas? – se escuchó una voz de ultratumba.

[E-elsha, chicas] – Ddraig sin saber porque comenzó a sudar, al igual que todos incluyendo a Issei.

Ya que al voltear, todos se toparon con las portadoras femeninas del Boosted Gear, todas con los ojos sombríos, como si su Iris se hubiera apagado (Modo Yandere :P)

\- ¡Corran todos! – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir uno antes de que todos salieran como almas que se llevaba el hermano de Rias.

\- ¡No escaparan! – dijeron las chicas corriendo detrás de ellos.

Issei para mantener su salud mental, decidió hacer lo más lógico: Sacar su consciencia del interior de la Boosted Gear.

Los portadores masculinos vieron cómo se iba desmaterializando y comenzaron a reclamarle.

\- ¡No huyas, Issei!

\- Lo siento, si sobreviven a esto, los vendré a ver después – dijo Issei.

\- ¿De verdad crees que te puedes escapar de esta… Hyoudou Issei? – Elsha rápidamente y antes de que Issei se desmaterializara por completo, llego y tomo a Issei del brazo.

\- ¡I-imposible! – dijo Issei sorprendido.

Después de eso, todos… absolutamente todos, se llevaron una paliza por parte de las antiguas portadoras… Ddraig incluido.

* * *

 _ **Día del torneo**_

Issei se notaba un poco cansado al despertar en el sillón, Rias y Asia se sentían mal al verlo dormido en el sofá y no pudieron evitar preguntarle si lo de anoche le fue incomodo, cosa que él negó explicándoles que se había levantado para tomar un vaso de agua, pero que se quedó dormido en el sillón por el sueño que tenía y que además no era para tanto, ya que en su cama cabían los tres perfectamente y sobraba un poco espacio. Aun asi, después de tomar un baño matutino, un simple regaderaso, pareció haber revivido.

De manera que ahora tenemos una escena donde Issei y los demás, incluido Kiba aunque él se encontraba un poco alejado, estaban en las canchas, como todos sabían ese era el día elegido… el día del torneo de pelota en donde se jugarían varios partidos de diferentes deportes, desde jugar a los quemados hasta tenis... Cosa que estaban presenciando en estos momentos un intenso y hermoso juego de tenis… ¿Hermoso? La respuesta es simple: Quienes participaban en el partido eran ni más ni menos que Rias vs Sona, un cuadro hermoso de Demonios de Clase Alta y por si fuera poco, ambas estaban vestidas como profesionales, es decir, llevaban vestidos deportivos, pero todo era más enfatizado por una falda corta y ropa interior deportiva que se veía mientras se movían, dejando poco a la imaginación.

\- ¡KAICHOU! ¡GAAAANAAA, POR FAVOR! – Saji, el peón de Sona la animaba con fervor mientras agitaba una bandera que tenía la leyenda "Consejo Estudiantil" escrita en ella.

Sona solo escuchaba seria sus porras.

Issei pensó que eso no podía quedarse asi, asi que tomando aire, también le grito a Rias.

\- ¡BUCHOU, DA LO MEJOR DE TI, POR FAVOR! – dijo gritando.

Rias lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa y le guiño un ojo haciendo que todos los hombres se sonrojaran… por otra parte Issei le sonrió mostrándole el pulgar y guiñando el ojo también, siendo asi el turno de las chicas de explotar en rubor.

\- ¡Rias-samaaa! ¡Ganee esto por Hyoudou-kun! – las chicas comenzaron a apoyar a Rias.

\- ¡Kaichou, no se rinda usted también! – aun asi había chicas que apoyaban a Sona.

\- Ufufu, ¿ya ves lo que ocasionas, Issei-kun? Esto se volvió muy ruidoso por tu culpa… aunque debo decir que es bonito el poder ver un combate entre dos Demonios de Clase Alta en un lugar como este – dijo Akeno acercándose y entrelazando su brazo con el de Issei.

Esto gano que Issei obtuviera una mirada de odio de los chicos y que las chicas miraran con tristeza y celos a Issei y Akeno. Incluidas Asia y más discretamente Koneko, quienes también estaban al lado del chico.

Por otra parte las chicas que estaban teniendo su partido…

\- ¡Dado que Issei y los demás me está apoyando no perderé, Sona!

\- ¡Vamos, Rias! – Dijo Sona tomando posición de saque - ¡Toma esto… **[Sitri Spin-Ball]**!

\- ¿Recurriendo a tu estilo familiar desde el inicio? ¡Qué mal, Sona!... Aun asi te mostrare mi respeto como mi rival y te mostrare lo miro… ¡ **[Gremory Ryu-Counter]**! – Rias se propuso golpear la pelota.

\- ¡Eres muy ingenua, Rias! – cuando Sona dijo eso, la pelota dio un giro rápido.

\- ¿Uso poder demoniaco? – dijo Issei viendo con interés el curioso evento creado por Sona.

\- ¡Una pelota demoniaca! – dijeron los demás espectadores sorprendidos.

Aun asi Rias no se sorprendió y con un salto compenso el cambio de trayectoria, logrando golpear la pelota y devolverla con fuerza a Sona.

\- ¡Pero como…! – Dijo Sona batallando por alcanzarla.

\- ¡No subestimen mi entrenamiento con Issei! – dijo Rias sonriendo.

[15-30] – la aparente arbitro dio su veredicto otorgándole un punto a Rias.

Por otra parte los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo dicho por Rias.

\- ¡¿ESE MALDITO HYOUDOU ENTRENO A RIAS-SENPAI?! – dijeron todos furiosos.

\- ¡Fue para el juego, pervertidos! – Dijeron las chicas tranquilizándolos – ¡En verdad, no metan a Hyoudou-kun en su mismo grupo!

\- Aunque la verdad a mí no me molestaría ser "entrenada" por Hyoudou-kun de "esa" manera – dijeron unas por lo bajo.

\- ¿En serio? Bueno, a mí me gustaría más serlo por Kiba-kun – dijeron otras.

Por otra parte…

\- Aun que da tiempo, Sona, ¿Qué te parece rendirte? – dijo Rias con confianza.

\- Ufufu, eso no pasara, Rias… espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa – dijo Sona sonriendo retadoramente – ¡El perdedor invitara al ganador un Udon de lujo!

A todos les creció una gota en la nuca.

\- ¿No es esa una apuesta algo tonta para un par de Ojou-sama que podrían comprar todo el establecimiento? – pregunta Issei, quien también tenía una gota en la nuca.

\- Ara, Issei-kun, los demonios femeninos de clase alta son más fáciles de complacer de lo que tú crees – dijo Akeno apretando el brazo de Issei entre sus pechos.

Esa acción causo que los que le rodeaban lo miraran con aun más odio, aun asi los ignoro.

\- Puede que sea asi, pero Buchou-san realmente se divierte – dijo Asia tomando a Issei por el otro brazo.

Los demás chicos mataban a Issei con la mirada.

\- ¡Definitivamente ganare, Sona! ¡Tengo **[108 estilos de Madoukyuu]** , ¿Sabes?! – dijo Rias retadora a Sona.

\- Voy a detener cualquier cosa que entre en la **[Zona Sitri]** y te lo devolveré, Rias – le contesta Sona.

A los presentes les creció la gota en la cabeza.

\- Al parecer a estas demonios Ojou-sama les encanta **[Prince Of Tennis]** y también se ponen muy intensas por un premio tan común– dijo Issei con una sonrisa amarga. Akeno y Asia también sonreían amargamente. (N/A: Esta es una referencia original de la Novela y del Manga)

Al final la batalla entre Rias y Sona termino en empate debido a que rompieron las raquetas.

Tiempo después del partido de tenis, todos fueron al evento en el que participarían como el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, el juego de Quemados. Issei antes de entrar a la cancha destinada para eso llamo a todos.

\- ¿Qué paso, senpai? – Koneko fue curiosa al ver que Issei saco una mochila deportiva.

Issei vio a todos y suspirando abrió la mochila.

\- Cuando le dije a papá que todos íbamos a participar en un torneo de pelota, mi bocota soltó un comentario de "probablemente los demás clubes deben de llevar algo para hacer la diferencia", asi que el rápidamente salto y consiguió estas playeras para nosotros…

\- típico del niño mimado – Koneko soltó un comentario filoso, aunque la verdad Issei se había acostumbrado a que lo hiciera de vez en cuando.

Issei ignorando eso último, saco unas playeras con él las iniciales ORC (Occult Research Club) en un costado y aparentemente el símbolo de la casa de Gremory en el otro, ambos en un tamaño pequeño. Todos lo vieron y se sorprendieron.

\- El bordado puede que no esté muy bien hecho, pero me esforcé junto a mi madre en hacerlo – dijo Issei rascándose la cabeza.

Todas las chicas sonrieron.

\- ¿Asi que por eso tu mamá y tú habían estado haciendo a nuestras espaldas? – dijo Rias viendo que estaban muy bien hechas.

\- ¿Se dieron cuenta?

\- Fue muy obvio incluso para mí, Issei-san. Más por el hecho de que Okaa-sama hablaba sola sobre enseñarte a hacer puntos de costura – dijo Asia.

\- Y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo Issei.

\- Ara ara, en verdad nos sorprendiste, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno sonriéndole.

Por otro lado Kiba estaba un poco alejado.

\- También hay para ti, Kiba – dijo Issei lanzándole una a Kiba.

\- ¿eh? ¡AH!

Kiba reacciono a tiempo para atraparla antes que tocara el suelo.

\- Gracias, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba seco.

Issei solo podía verlo con sospecha y lastima.

Tiempo después…

Todos los chicos del club se habían cambiado a ropas deportivas, aunque cabe mencionar que Asia, Akeno y Koneko habían causado sensación al ir con Blúmer al encuentro, en cuanto las vieron más de uno se convirtió en una fuente de sangre.

Aunque en estos momentos tenemos una escena tensa… o eso es lo que se podría decir solo para uno de los lados. El club de investigación de lo oculto se estaba enfrentando al club de Baseball en su partido de quemados, ¿Qué es lo que hay tenso se preguntan? Ese es el hecho del debate al que se estaban sometiendo todos los miembros restantes del club de baseball.

Todas las pelotas ahora estaban de su lado, aun asi, no hacían movimiento alguno. En su mente pasaba:

Buchou. Una de las dos "Grandes Onee-sama". El ídolo escolar. No pueden pegarle a ella.

Akeno san. Otra de las dos "Grandes Onee-sama". También ídolo escolar. Imposible.

Asia. La belleza angelical número uno del Onceavo grado. ¡Y también una rubia! No pueden pegarle.

Koneko-chan. Una loli-loli quien es la mascota de la escuela. Te sientes mal si le pegas.

Kiba y Hyoudou. Enemigos de cada estudiante masculino de nuestra escuela, pero las mujeres te odiarían si le pegas a cualquiera de los dos. Imposible.

Todos creían que por los rumores que habían esparcido por la escuela por lo menos Hyoudou seria odiado a un cierto grado, pero cada vez que hacían el amago de golpearlo, las miradas punzantes de las chicas se clavaban en ellos como cuchillos que prometían dolor. Lo mismo para Kiba.

\- ¡Aunque iniciamos todos los rumores sobre Hyoudou, al parecer las chicas lo siguen apoyando! – dijo otro.

Ante ese comentario, sus compañeros le lanzaron las pelotas a él mientras que las chicas los veían con ojos resplandecientes mientras decían "Así que fueron ustedes". Aun así, unos de los que no le estaban reclamando volteo a ver como Kiba e Issei estaban distraídos le lanzaron sus pelotas.

\- ¡No me importa si me odian más las chicas!… ¡Esto lleva todo el resentimiento que les tenemos, Malditos Bishounen!

Dijo el más próximo a Kiba.

\- ¡Kiba, reacciona! – advirtió Issei.

\- ¿Eh?

Issei se movió rápido y atrapo la pelota antes de que lo tocara. Con el impulso que llevaba, Issei lanzo la pelota al chico que la había lanzado y lo golpeo limpiamente en el rostro, eliminándolo del partido ante los gritos de sus fans. Por el golpe, la pelota reboto y fue a dar de nuevo a las manos de Issei.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Issei! Ahora que tenemos la pelota… ¡Es hora de contraatacar! – dijo Rias sonriendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el equipo de Baseball perdió completamente. Aun así, no todos festejaron, pues Kiba se había retirado, con la excusa de ir al baño. Rias lo veía con algo de tristeza. Issei lo noto y se acercó a ella.

\- Solo hay que darle algo de tiempo y espacio para que aclare sus pensamientos… después de todo, la noticia que le vamos a dar será un golpe fuerte para él – le dijo Issei.

Rias solo asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Asi pues el día del torneo de pelota término con una victoria clara para el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto en todos los ámbitos, aun así la noticia más importante de ese día fue la gran cantidad de chicos, al parecer los que habían infundido los rumores de Issei, que fueron encontrados golpeados.

* * *

 _ **Ese mismo día…**_

Todos los miembros del Club estaban en el salón donde realizaban sus actividades, incluido Kiba que estaba en una de las esquinas. Rias miraba la situación, ¿debería felicitarlos primero por haber ganado en todo… o debería decirles (a los que no lo sabían) que se iba a reunir con las portadoras de espadas sagradas?... estaba en un dilema.

Justo cuando se había decantado por una, un círculo mágico se formó en su escritorio, ese no era el círculo que aparecía cuando un humano pedía sus servicios, asi que a sabiendas de eso, Akeno fue a comprobar lo que era. Cuando lo hizo puso una expresión severa.

\- Buchou…

\- ¿Qué paso, Akeno?

\- Es una petición del Archiduque… al parecer un errante se volvió a meter a la ciudad – dijo Akeno.

Rias también puso un rostro severo y asintió, esto tenia prioridad.

\- Sé que están agotados, pero esto es algo que se debe de hacer a como dé lugar – dijo Rias.

Vio, todos salvo Asia ya se habían preparado para ir a encargarse de ese monstruo.

\- ¡Vamos!

Todos rápidamente asintieron.

En un lugar de la ciudad, más en específico en un edifico abandonado, todo el grupo Gremory apareció por medio de un círculo mágico de transporte. La atmosfera que había era similar a la de la vez que fueron a cazar a Viser. Aun asi el instinto de sangre era aun mayor… ya que inmediatamente después de aparecer en ese sitio, pudieron detectar rápidamente al Errante, incluso Asia quien se asustó y se escondió detrás de Issei.

\- Esta es la primera vez que vienes por un Errante, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Asia solo asintió. Rias por otro lado veía fijamente el edificio abandonado, ya que de allí provenía la presencia del demonio. Sonrió para ella misma.

\- Al parecer nos está retando al no esconder para nada su presencia – dijo Rias sonriendo de medio lado para después voltear a ver a sus siervos – Issei, Koneko y Yuto irán a dentro, Asia, Akeno y yo nos quedaremos afuera por cualquier imprevisto – dio indicaciones.

\- ¡Si! – respondieron todos, solo Kiba asintió levemente con la cabeza sin ánimos.

De esa forma los que habían sido enviados a la batalla se dirigieron de frente, total, no había nada que hacer si recibían una invitación a entrar por la puerta grande. Koneko se posiciono al frente y de un poderoso golpe mando a volar la puerta.

Aun así, antes de que pudieran entrar algo salió desde dentro a una velocidad bastante alta, Issei tomo a Koneko que era quien al parecer estaba en la mira y salto junto con ella, esquivando a eso que había salido.

Voleando a verlo, notaron como una bestia con torso de mujer y piernas de algo similar a un arácnido había salido y los veía con hostilidad.

\- Asi que lo haremos por las malas – dijo Issei suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

En eso la bestia salta una vez más, al parecer ahora Kiba era su objetivo, Issei confió que eso no era nada para Kiba y que lo podía esquivar con facilidad, cosa que cambio al ver que Kiba no se movía. Todos lo vieron con algo de preocupación.

\- ¡Yuto/Kun/Senpai! – gritaron Rias, Akeno y Koneko llamándole la atención pero no consiguieron que despabilara.

Como último recurso, Koneko fue y se puso al frente de él rápidamente, preparándose para golpearla. La bestia noto eso y tomo un desvió al tiempo que lanzaba algo similar a telaraña, Koneko se quedó allí para portear al distraído Kiba y recibió algo de telaraña en su hombro, fue allí donde se dio cuenta que no era telaraña sino un fuerte acido que comenzó a derretir su ropa y a lastimar parte de su piel… eso causo que Koneko callera mientras se sostenía el hombro. Kiba se sorprendió al ver a Koneko herida.

\- ¡P-perdón, Koneko-chan! – dijo Kiba.

Aun asi, todos pudieron sentir el cambio en el ambiente, ahora había otra presencia hostil en el área y todos sabían de quien se trataba.

\- Tienes agallas para lastimar a alguien me es preciado frente a mí – dijo Issei con voz fría.

Todos sabían que un Issei en ese estado era la condena de la bestia y lo confirmaron al ver como Issei creaba un círculo mágico en su mano.

 **[Ice Ball]** – dijo Issei lazando un poderoso viento congelante a la bestia.

\- _GHAAAAA –_ fue el grito de la bestia al ser congelada.

Issei por otro lado, sabía que ya no había nada que hacer y fue a donde estaba Koneko, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a donde estaban Rias y las demás.

\- Asia, te encargo a Koneko-chan. Buchou, ya nos encargamos del Errante – dijo Issei.

Rias lo vio con una expresión complicada.

\- S-sí, ya veo – dijo sonriendo para después entornar los ojos y dirigirse a donde estaba la bestia congelada, la cual aún daba signos de moverse ya que se agrietaba un poco el hielo – En verdad, no puedo culpar a Issei por esa reacción… lo que es más, tú te has atrevido a herir a uno de mis preciados siervos y eso hace que merezcas la muerte… en nombre del Duque de Gremory, ¡Yo te destruiré! – dijo Rias lanzando su poder de la destrucción al monstruo… al poco tiempo no quedo nada de él.

Akeno observo eso y negó con la cabeza.

\- Esa criatura se había perdido por completo – dijo suspirando.

\- ¡Aaaau! ¡A mí no me gustaría ser un errante! – dijo Asia, a quien le habían explicado que era un errante, mientras curaba a Koneko.

Issei por otro lado tenía pensado en ir a reclamarle a Kiba por el hecho de no haber actuado ni siquiera para defenderse, cuando de pronto se escuchó un golpe como si de un aplauso se tratara, al voltear vieron como Rias había dado una bofetada a Kiba.

\- ¿Ya despertaste con esto? ¡Dejando de lado tu distracción durante los partidos del torneo, esto es algo completamente distinto, ¿te das cuenta que alguien resulto lastimado, cuando era completamente posible evitarlo?! – Rias comenzó a regañarlo fuertemente.

Kiba no se atrevió a responder y solo se mantenía agachado.

\- Perdón – fue lo único dicho por el rubio.

Rias aligero su expresión y le sumo un rostro de verdadera preocupación. Asi que tomando de los hombros a Kiba volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te paso? Nunca te había visto asi – dijo Rias con preocupación.

\- Lo siento, pero creo que no me siento muy bien… me voy a retirar – dijo Kiba haciendo una reverencia a Rias, para después darle la espalda y comenzar a retirarse.

\- Kiba-san – dijo con lamento Asia.

Por otra parte, Kiba detuvo su paso y vio al frente.

\- ¿Podrías quitarte de mi camino, Issei-kun?

Issei se cuadro frente a Kiba y lo vio fijamente.

\- ¿No nos dirás lo que te pasa? – dijo Issei severo.

\- Eso es algo que no te importa – dijo Kiba cortante.

Issei lo vio unos segundos y suspiro para después darle una mirada aburrida.

\- ¿Todo esto por tu drama de las espadas sagradas?

Kiba al escuchar el término "Espadas Sagradas" apretó los dientes.

\- ¡Si! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡No todos hemos tenido una vida maravillosa como tú, con tu familia! ¡Mi objetivo es destruir todas esas malditas espadas comenzando por la Excalibur, asi que no tengo tiempo para jugar con ustedes! – grito Kiba eufórico.

Aun asi sintió como se le iba el aire. Todas las chicas veían la escena sorprendidas.

\- No me importa lo que digas o hagas en contra mía, pero cuando hables de mi familia o amigos debes lavarte la boca antes – dijo Issei serio – Aunque este golpe no fue por eso… sino para que sintieras un poco de lo que Koneko-chan sintió al tener que defenderte – Koneko se sorprendió por ese hecho – además, ¿jugar? ¿Consideras esto un juego, Kiba Yuto?

\- ¡Issei! – Rias grito preocupada.

\- Senpai, a mí no me molesta, estoy bien – dijo Koneko mostrando preocupación en su rostro tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Aun asi Issei les hizo una señal para que guardaran silencio.

\- Te lo diré de esta forma… Kiba, ¡SI ERES TAN HOMBRESITO PARA NO IMPORTARTE TUS AMIGOS EN PELIGRO, MEJOR ENFRENTATE A LOS HECHOS COMO UN VERDERO HOMBRE! – dijo Issei a todo pulmón.

\- ¡¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?! – dijo Kiba igual.

Issei se tranquilizó un poco y hablo.

\- Mañana habrá una reunión con unas enviadas de la iglesia… ambas portadoras de Espadas Sagradas – dijo Issei severo.

Ese hecho sorprendió a Kiba, Koneko y Akeno, quienes no lo sabían aun. Kiba con un rostro shockeado volteo a ver a Rias, quien solo asintió confirmándolo.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dicen hasta ahora?

\- Iba a decirlo cuando llego la petición para encargarnos del Errante – dijo Rias.

\- Tsk – Kiba solo chasqueo la lengua y se echó a correr.

\- ¡Yuto! – dijo Rias intentando detenerlo.

\- Déjelo, Buchou… le aseguro que mañana estará presente – dijo Issei viendo por donde se había ido Kiba.

Issei se veía serio y molesto, asi que ninguna de las chicas se atrevía a acercarse, a decir verdad nunca lo habían visto comportarse asi con alguien del grupo. Sintiéndose preocupadas, todas se fueron a casa.

* * *

 _ **Casa Hyoudou…**_

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando mucho desde que Issei, Rias y Asia habían llegado a casa, justo a tiempo, pues había comenzado a llover justo después de que llegaron. Al ver a los chicos serios, los padres de Issei se preocuparon un poco. Pero ellos rápidamente compusieron sus expresiones para no preocuparlos tanto. Issei se fue a sentar al sillón, mientras esperaban la comida que había ordenado la mamá de Issei, la verdad no quería cocinar, mientras que Rias y Asia estaban las mismas por los bajos ánimos que traían de la situación pasada.

De manera que Issei estaba sentado solo en el sofá de la sala, al parecer sus padres estaban hablando de algo importante en su habitación asi que no estaban cerca.

* ¿Por qué me abre comportado asi? – se preguntaba Issei.

[Eso es obvio, lastimaron a una chica de la que quedaste impregnado… los dragones matamos a cualquiera que lo haga… aunque cuando eso pasa por alguien de la misma "manada" puede suavizarse a solo romperle algunos huesos]

* ¿Eso es ser suave?

[Para un Dragón normal lo es, en tu caso eres algo más centrado, ya que si te dejaras llevar por tu instinto al 100% tanto como tu amigo como las chicas correrían peligro, aunque en un sentido diferente] – le dijo el dragón.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – se escuchó la voz de Rias.

Issei ya sabía que Rias lo estaba observando desde que habían llegado a casa, como esperando esa situación.

\- ¿Va a regañarme por lo que le hice y dije a Kiba? – pregunto Issei un poco triste.

Sorprendentemente Rias negó con la cabeza.

\- No… sé que Yuto hizo mal… también me quitaste el peso de decirle lo de la reunión con las enviadas de la Iglesia, aun asi, tú mismo admites que fuiste un poco lejos con eso ¿verdad? – Rias vio como Issei asentía con la cabeza.

\- No sé qué me paso, la verdad es que cuando vi a Kiba actuar asi… con tanta indiferencia y resentimiento, me sentí furioso… y no solo por él – dijo Issei.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Rias sentándose al lado de él y recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Me siento furioso por no poder ayudarlo…

Rias sonrió para ella misma.

\- Eso en verdad suena como eres tú en realidad – dijo Rias despegando su cabeza del hombro de Issei, haciendo que él la mirara.

Rias se palmo las piernas e Issei la vio con confusión.

\- Pon tu cabeza aquí – dijo Rias.

Issei comprendió lo que Rias quería decir y se sonrojo ligeramente.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo – dijo Issei.

\- Vamos – dijo Rias divertida jalando a Issei y recostándolo en sus piernas – Okaa-sama dijo que disfrutas de este tipo de mimos, ¿verdad? Yo puedo hacer esto toda mi vida, ¿sabes? – dijo Rias viendo como Issei tenía una expresión de alegría.

Rias también sonreía de alegría al ver a Issei actuar asi, por lo que comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes, Issei? Aunque creo que no fue una muy buena manera de demostrarlo… agradezco que estés a mi lado en estos momentos y la preocupación que muestras por todos nosotros… en verdad, se oye mal de mí, que soy el Maestro de todos ustedes, decirlo pero… gracias por velar por todos nosotros, aunque sea a tu manera – dijo Rias mirando a Issei en sus piernas, haciendo que algunos mechones de su hermoso cabello carmesí cayeran en el rostro de Issei.

Issei por otro lado tomo uno de esos mechones y los acaricio, para después darle un beso.

\- No es algo que se deba de agradecer – dijo Issei mirando a Rias que se había sonrojado por el gesto.

Asi estuvieron un momento, hasta que el timbre sonó, avisando que la comida había llegado. Durante la cena, sus padres se veían alegres y el padre de Issei se veía con una expresión aún más brillante que nunca, asi que el ánimo que tenía termino por contagiar a los chicos que olvidaron por unos momentos sus problemas.

\- Te ves muy contento, papá – dijo Issei viendo con una sonrisa a su padre.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? – pregunta su padre sonriendo también.

Todos los chicos asintieron, haciendo que la madre de Issei soltara una risita.

\- Sabes, Issei. La verdad es que tu padre ha conseguido un…

La madre de Issei iba a decir la razón del porque tanta alegría el padre de Issei la interrumpió.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Stop! ¡No puedes decirle, cariño! ¡Yo se lo quiero decir! – dijo su padre.

Su madre volvió a reírse.

\- Está bien, está bien… Díselo – dijo su madre cediendo la palabra.

Todos pusieron su atención al padre de Issei.

\- Cough – tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta – Como recordaran, salí hace poco a un viaje de negocios ¿verdad? – Todos asintieron – Bueno, resulta que de dicho viaje, mi jefe recibió una oferta para irse a una filial de la compañía a los Estados Unidos – el padre de Issei explicaba contento – Por lo que… ¡Recibí una recomendación personal de él para ocupar su puesto cuando se vaya, ¿No es increíble?!

Todos entendieron su alegría.

\- Vaya, felicidades papá. Si mal no recuerdo, la rama en la que trabajas se encarga de toda esta región incluyendo las ciudades vecinas, ¿no?

\- Estas en lo correcto, Issei, aun asi, solo he recibido la recomendación, quien ocupe el puesto es solo decisión de la Junta General y de los Asociados e Inversionistas – dijo el padre de Issei regresando un poco a la realidad.

\- Estoy segura que Otou-sama quedara en ese puesto, está más que cualificado para hacerlo. Aun asi, una gerencia regional de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón es para presumir, Felicidades, Otou-sama – dijo Rias animándolo.

\- Yo también lo creo, Otou-sama – dijo Asia.

Ante las palabras de las chicas, el padre de Issei se sonrojo un poco y paso su mano por detrás de la cabeza, Rias y Asia sonrieron al ver que esa era la misma reacción que Issei, sin lugar a dudas son padre e hijo. Asi platicaron un poco y después se fueron a dormir, mañana sería un día pesado.

 _ **Día siguiente…**_

Las clases habían terminado, los problemas con los rumores infundidos sobre Issei se habían terminado con la confesión de los chicos quienes se veían traumatizados, por lo que el día fue relativamente normal… todo bien hasta la hora de las actividades del club de Investigación de lo Oculto, donde tenemos una escena tensa.

Un Kiba mirando algo fijamente con odio ferviente. Una Rias sentada con Akeno a su lado completamente serias, mientras que Issei, Koneko y Asia estaban de pie detrás del sillón donde estaban Rias y Akeno. Issei ya había notado la mirada que tenía Kiba en esos momentos, también, dando un fugaz vistazo, casi podía asegurar que estaba herido de un hombro, aun asi lo dejo pasar.

Frente a ellos, las dos enviadas de la Iglesia. La amiga de la infancia de Issei, la chica de cabello castaño y dos adorables coletas, Irina. Y la chica de atmosfera solemne y cabello azul, Xenovia. Al ver la situación algo tensa, Irina suspiro y decidió ser la primera en hablar.

\- El otro día… 3 de las Espadas Santas, Excalibur fueron robadas de la Santa cede cuando eran transportadas para su confinamiento – dijo Irina soltando todo de una buena vez.

Todos se sorprendieron.

* ¿Tres Excalibur? – pregunta Issei.

[En la anterior guerra, la espada Excalibur fue destruida y de los fragmentos que quedaron se crearon 7 espadas más con el mismo nombre] – Ddraig le explico a Issei.

\- La Verdadera Excalibur se rompió en batalla, hace mucho tiempo… ahora se ve asi – dijo Xenovia sacando lo que llevaba envuelto en las mantas con los grabados sagrados.

Todos pudieron ver una espada con un filo cuadrado irregular.

\- Con el uso de la alquimia, lograron crear 7 espadas de los fragmentos de Excalibur… esta es una de ellas **[Excalibur Destruction]…** la cual está bajo el poder de la iglesia católica – explico Xenovia.

\- Y la mía es… - Irina procedió a quitarse la cuerda que tenía en el brazo.

Todos vieron con sorpresa como el lazo comenzó a moverse y a tomar la forma de una Katana.

\- Esta es la **[Excalibur Mimic]** , la cual está en poder de la Iglesia Ortodoxa, como pueden ver es muy conveniente ya que puede cambiar su forma – dijo Irina volviendo a transformarla en cuerda y haciendo figuras.

Al ver a ambas espadas, el nivel de hostilidad e instintito asesino de Kiba se alzó hasta las nubes. Rias lo noto, pero decidió seguir con la conversación.

\- Ya veo… entonces, ¿Cuál es su objetivo?

Irina y Xenovia asintieron con la cabeza.

\- De las 7 Excalibur, 2 están en poder de la iglesia católica, 2 de protestante y 2 de la iglesia ortodoxa… la restante se perdió durante la Gran Guerra – dijo Xenovia.

\- De esa manera, una Excalibur fue robada de cada una de las sedes de la Iglesia – termino Irina.

Todos estaban mudos, ¿ese era algo bueno o malo? Sea cual sea el caso parecía algo malo para todos.

\- Que barbaridad… asi que ¿saben quién fue? – pregunta Rias.

Irina y Xenovia afilaron sus ojos.

\- Quien las robo fue uno de los Lideres de los Ángeles Caídos, uno de los encargados de Grigori, Kokabiel

Esta revelación sorprendió a todos, aunque a Issei más, nunca espero escuchar ese nombre en esa situación.

* ¿Ese maldito tiene que ver en esto? – pregunta Issei enojado.

[Kukuku… al parecer algo muy grande va a pasar aquí] – dijo Ddraig.

\- ¿¡El líder de los Ángeles Caídos?! Lo que es más, Kokabiel, uno que cuyo nombre aparece en la Biblia – dijo Rias.

\- Él acabo con los exorcistas enviados a recuperarlas – dijo Irina con algo de tristeza.

\- Esto nos lleva a nuestra solicitud… No, nuestra demanda – dijo Xenovia.

Rias afilo la mirada por el tono de voz que había empleado en eso último Xenovia.

\- ¿Ho? ¿Puedo saber cuál es esa "demanda" que harán? – dijo Rias sarcástica.

Xenovia también entorno la mirada.

\- Esa es que los Demonios deben de mantenerse fuera de la lucha entre nosotros y los Grigori por las Excalibur… asi que les venimos a decir que se mantuvieran lejos de este asunto – dijo tajante Xenovia.

\- Estás muy segura de ti misma, ¿no? Lo que es más, ¿soy yo o ustedes creen que nosotros nos podríamos asociar con los Ángeles Caídos? – pregunta Rias.

\- Eso es tomado a consideración también… sí las espadas sagradas desaparecen los demonios también estarán contentos, ¿no? Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes. Incluso si eres la hermanita del Maou – dijo Xenovia con una mueca arrogante, cosa que molesto a Issei.

A Rias le brillaron los ojos como si un umbral estuviera en ellos. Ella también estaba muy enojada, vienen a su territorio y hablan sobre que no debe involucrarse, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

\- Sí sabes que soy la Hermana del Maou, entonces eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. ¡En el nombre de Gremory he jurado no hacer nada que trajera vergüenza a nuestro Maou y al inframundo! ¡No me aliare con los Caídos! – dijo Rias.

Xenovia sonrió complacida.

\- Siempre que lo entiendan está bien - sentencio Xenovia.

\- ¿Y dónde está el enviado de la Iglesia Ortodoxa? – se aventuró a preguntar Rias.

\- Esta en modo de espera para proteger la última Excalibur en caso de que nosotras fallemos – dijo Xenovia.

Issei creía que era un suicidio.

\- ¿Asi que me estás diciendo que solo ustedes dos van a enfrentar a Kokabiel? – Pregunta Rias viendo como ambas asentían con la cabeza - ¡Que imprudencia!... Ustedes, ¿Tienen la intención de morir? – dijo Rias.

Nuevamente ambas asintieron.

\- Eso es correcto – dijo Irina poniéndose de pie junto con Xenovia.

\- Se ha determinado que nosotras debemos recuperar las Excalibur o destruirlas – dijo Xenovia.

\- Y si para eso tenemos que ofrecer nuestras vidas, que asi sea. De cualquier forma, solo una Excalibur puede hacerle frente a otra Excalibur – termino Irina.

Ahora Issei creía que en verdad ambas estaban estúpidas, lo esperaba de Irina, pero la otra chica parecía más centrada, al parecer se equivocó. Misteriosamente ambas chicas voltearon a verlo con enojo como si hubieran escuchado sus pensamientos. Rias puso una mano en la frente mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

\- Su fe es simplemente extremista… Me pregunto si podrán hacerlo – dijo ella con un toque de realismo.

Issei no podía estar más de acuerdo.

\- No te burles de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. Por supuesto, no pensamos desperdiciar nuestras vidas – dijo Xenovia.

\- Veo que tienen mucha confianza, ¿tienen alguna clase de arma secreta? – pregunta Rias.

\- Eso lo dejamos a su imaginación – contesta Xenovia.

Dicho eso ambas comenzaron a retirarse.

\- Nuestro asunto aquí ya fue tratado… no hay nada más que hacer aquí, Irina, vamos a casa – dijo Xenovia.

\- ¿No quieren beber una taza de té? – pregunta Rias.

Akeno ya había preparado un delicioso té y tenía la charola ya preparada.

\- No es necesario – dijo Xenovia despreciando el té.

A Issei cada vez le molestaba más la actitud de la peli azul.

\- Lo siento por eso – Irina por lo menos se disculpó por eso.

Asi que mientras se iban Xenovia reparo en Asia, quien al notar la vista de la peli azul sobre ella abrazo el brazo de Issei.

\- Te vi en la casa de Hyoudou Issei y la verdad no espere encontrarte aquí… tú eres "La Bruja" Asia Argento, ¿verdad? – Xenovia se dirige a Asia.

Asia comenzó a temblar un poco mientras que Issei se enojó bastante, aun asi Xenovia continuo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer para que alguien que fue llamada "Santa" se haya convertido en demonio?

\- Pero que dices Xenovia, ¿acaso no recuerdas que ella curo a un demonio? – dice Irina uniéndosele.

\- Oh, es verdad… aun asi… tú sigues creyendo en dios, ¿verdad? – dice Xenovia ignorando la mirada de Issei, que si bien tampoco pasaba desapercibida por ambas, pero no debían mostrar que las intimidaba.

\- Una persona que se convirtió en demonio no puede tener fe en dios, ¿no? – dijo Irina.

\- Hay veces que las personas se traicionan entre si y aun asi sienten culpa… es algo similar para ella, puedo sentir su fe – dijo Xenovia.

Al escuchar eso, Asia solo se agacho.

\- Simplemente no puedo olvidar las enseñanzas que me dieron desde niña – dijo con tristeza.

Xenovia cerró los ojos y suspiro comenzando a desenvolver su Excalibur.

\- Ya veo… en ese caso, es mejor que te mate ahora mismo. Si te corto con esta espada en este momento y en el nombre de nuestro señor, nuestro dios extenderá su mano benevolente hacia ti sin importar que pecado hayas cometido – dijo Xenovia apuntando con la espada a Asia, quien solo la miro asustada.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Issei, la verdad es que antes de la reunión Rias les hizo prometer a todos que dijeran lo que dijeran en dicha reunión, no iban a hacer nada… pero esto era completamente diferente, ¡prácticamente estaban amenazado a Asia! Y eso no podía quedarse asi, de manera que rápidamente paso a Asia a sus espaldas y encaro a Xenovia, preocupando a Rias de lo que pudiera pasar, aunque debía admitir que ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

\- Detén toda esa basura que estás diciendo – dijo Issei siseando mientras afilaba su mirada – Ninguna de ustedes ayudo a Asia cuando lo necesito, asi que no tienen derecho siquiera a juzgarla… solo son unos idiotas que creen tener benevolencia, ¿Quieren saber que es la benevolencia? ¡Pues tienen mucho que aprender de Asia!

A Xenovia le escurrió una gota de sudor por la mejilla a causa de la mirada de Issei. Aun asi se ergio y le respondió.

\- L-los santos no tienen amigos… Lo único que necesitan para vivir es el amor de dios y nada más – dijo Xenovia.

Esa respuesta tuvo el efecto de hacer enojar más a Issei, quien solo la vio con una mirada fría… malas noticias para ellas… Rias sabía que era tarde para detenerlo, pero aun asi lo llamo.

\- ¡Issei! – aun asi, Issei la detuvo con una mano.

\- ¿Solo el amor de dios es lo necesario para que vivan? – Issei dirigió la pregunta a Xenovia, pero Irina y ella asintieron con la cabeza – Entonces déjenme preguntarles, ¿ustedes comen amor de dios, ustedes beben amor de dios?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- A que ustedes solo consideran "Santos" a aquellos que les son útiles, y cuando ellos fallan simplemente se deshacen de ellos… no puedo creer que aquellos con "Amor de dios" deban hacer eso... en lugar de eso, ¿no les dice su ley que deben ayudar a aquellos que se equivocan? ¿Qué es el amor de dios para ustedes?

Ambas se miraron entre sí.

\- Dios nos ama, y si en verdad le ocurrieron cosas malas debió ser porque su fe era insuficiente… o simplemente falsa – esas palabras ofendieron a Asia.

\- De cualquier forma, ¿Qué significa para ti una chica que solo has conocido por alrededor de dos meses?

\- Ella es mi amiga, mi compañera y mi familia, y si se atreven a ponerle una mano encima – dijo Issei fríamente para después verlas con una mirada que les helo la hiel – las eliminare – dijo Issei.

\- ¿O-oh? Estas desafiando a la Iglesia, a-algo muy grande para un simple demonio – dijo Xenovia fallando al no mostrar algo de miedo, mientras pensaba "¡No puede creerlo!, ¿estoy temblando?... Este chico no es para nada normal…"

Justo cuando Rias pensaba que la cosa no podía ponerse peor, Kiba se acercó a la discusión.

\- No solo será él quien los desafié… Yo seré tu oponente – dijo Kiba con una mirada de odio.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- Yo soy tu senpai… aunque soy un "producto defectuoso" como nos etiquetaron tus compañeros – dijo con sorna.

En verdad, la situación se estaba poniendo fea. Aun asi las Guerreras de la Iglesia afilaron sus miradas ante las provocaciones.

\- Suenan muy confiados, demonios – dijo Xenovia desafiante.

\- Si es por defender a las mis compañeras y el idiota de allí – dijo Issei señalando a Kiba, quien solo pudo decir "Oye" – pelearía incluso con Dios – dijo Issei mientras sus ojos tomaban una forma rectilínea que sorprendió a las envidas de la iglesia.

Rias suspiro, sabía bien que los dos hombres de su grupo no se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta que hicieran algo.

* * *

 _ **Afuera del edificio**_

Akeno levanto una barrera por si acaso alguien se acercaba, los cuatro combatientes, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia e Irina estaban frente a frente, ellas se habían quitado la túnica que llevaban puesta revelando un sexy, en opinión de Issei (N/A: y de todos) traje de batalla al estilo bondage, Kiba al lado de Issei e Irina al lado de Xenovia. Kiba seguía mirando con odio a ambas chicas, mientras que Issei les dedicaba una mirada seria. Las chicas de igual manera no bajaban su mirada, aunque cabe mencionar que Irina se sentía un poco intimidada por la mirada de Issei, pero eso claramente no la haría retroceder.

\- Déjenme confirmar una cosa… esto es un duelo que no tiene nada que ver con la Iglesia. Es algo de lo que no tienen que enterarse y nosotras no les diremos nada, asi que, ¿está bien si asumo que ustedes también guardaran silencio? – dijo Xenovia volteando a ver a Rias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y vio a sus dos siervos.

\- Sí

\- Entonces está decidido, voy a ir contra el Caballero de Gremory… nuestro senpai – dijo Xenovia tomando su espada y haciendo una pose.

\- No se dejen herir por la espada sagrada, ¿entendido? – dijo Rias.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos – dijo Issei serio.

Por otro lado Kiba estaba agachado y solo se le podía ver como movía los hombros en señal de contener su risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunta Xenovia.

\- Lo siento… lo que pasa es que lo que deseo destruir tan desesperadamente ha aparecido en frente de mí… ¡Que felicidad! – contesto Kiba con una macabra sonrisa.

Xenovia lo vio seria, y después enderezo su postura.

\- Escuche que hubo un sujeto de prueba que no pudieron eliminar, ¿en verdad eras tú?

Kiba al escuchar esa tonta pregunta se enojó aún más y comenzó a desprender un aura asesina junto con una sed de sangre aún más grande. Issei lo vio de reojo y le hablo.

\- No puedes matarla, esto no es una batalla real ¿entiendes? – advirtió Issei, ya que si las chicas frente a ellos morían, eso podría causarle problemas a todo el inframundo y no solo a Rias.

Kiba no contesto.

Por otro lado Irina decidió hablarle a Issei.

\- Hyoudou Issei-kun… en verdad es que estoy sorprendida aun qué después de reunirnos tu hayas reencarnado como demonio después de esperar tanto porque tú y yo nos reuniéramos – dijo Irina.

Issei volteo mirarla… en verdad no tenía como disculparse por eso jaja. Asi que suspiro.

\- Shidou Irina… todo esto es por el hecho de que tanto tu como tu compañera comenzaron a insultar a Asia… quien es una de las personas más importantes que hay en mi vida, en realidad, no creo que sea necesario luchar, asi que si le ofreces una disculpa a Asia esto no tiene por qué pasar – dijo Issei serio.

\- Issei-san – dijo Asia cubriéndose la boca y a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡Ya que tuve la habilidad de usar la espada sagrada, fui a Inglaterra y una vez que creí que iba a ser útil como sierva del señor!... ¡Oh, Señor! ¿Por qué es tan cruel al enfrentarme a mi amigo de la infancia?… que destino más cruel me esperaba al regresar a Japón y encontrar a mi amigo de la infancia convertido en demonio – dijo Irina sobreactuando – Aun asi no te preocupes… Si te corto con esta espada estoy segura que dios te perdonara… asi que ¡Arrepiéntete, Issei-kun! ¡Amen! – dijo lanzándose al ataque por fin.

\- Oye… no me estabas escuchando, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei poniéndose en guardia con una cara de aburrimiento.

\- ¡Esto es para probar que mi fe es verdadera! – dijo Irina lanzando una estocada en contra de Issei.

Issei suspiro e hizo brillar su mano izquierda, cosa que sorprendió a Irina. En ese instante se pudo escuchar metal chocar con metal. Al tiempo que el brillo ceso, tanto Irina como Xenovia vieron el guantelete de Issei con gran sorpresa deteniendo la Excalibur de Irina.

\- Un Longinus – dijo Xenovia.

\- Ese es la Boosted Gear… no esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar – dijo Irina sorprendida mientras retrocedía.

\- Terminaras con algo más que una herida si pones tu atención solo en Issei-kun – se escuchó la vos de Kiba.

De esa forma se pudo ver como Kiba acorto distancio con Xenovia al tiempo que creaba una espada en su mano. Xenovia se percató de eso y rápidamente bloqueo la estocada de Kiba con su Excalibur. Aun asi, Kiba hizo una cara como si de algo le molestara y retrocedió un poco.

\- **¡[Sword Birth]!** – grito Kiba al momento que ponía una mano en el suelo y varias espadas crecieron del suelo e intentaban apuñalar a Xenovia.

Ella con su espada golpeo algunas destrozándolas y aprovecho eso para saltar a un sitio seguro. Una vez estando allí, Xenovia vio las espadas creadas por Kiba mientras ponía su Excalibur en su hombro.

\- Ya veo, tú Sword Birth, que puede crear espadas demoniacas, la Boosted Gear de Hyoudou Issei que se dice puede cometer el "tabú" de matar a Dios, y el Twilight Healing de Asia Argento que puede curar incluso a seres del pecado como son Demonios y Ángeles Caídos… todos son Sacred Gear herejes… supongo que no era inevitable que se convirtieran en demonios – dijo Xenovia viendo a Kiba.

\- ¡Mi poder me fue otorgado gracias al odio de mis compañeros!...!Compañeros que fueron asesinados por su plan! ¡Es por eso que cortare a Excalibur con mi poder! – grito Kiba lo que tenía guardado.

Por otro lado…

Issei e Irina estaban en otro lugar luchando, aunque en realidad lo que estaba haciendo Issei era esquivar y detener los espadazos que Irina lanzaba, y la verdad no se estaba esforzando para nada, ya que cuando Irina atacaba lo único que llegaba a cortar es la imagen residual que Issei dejaba al moverse rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no te disculpas como te lo pedí?

\- ¡Issei-kun no lo entendería! ¡Esto también es una prueba de fe! – Dijo Irina atacando sin cesar pero sin conseguir nada - ¡AAAAAH! ¡No te muevas tanto! ¡Deja que te corte!

Todos veían con una gota en la nuca a Irina.

\- Lo siento por tener una compañera así – Xenovia se disculpó sin necesidad de hacerlo

\- ¡Que mala eres, Xenovia ¿A qué te refieres con "Lo siento por tener una compañera asi"?! – dijo Irina.

\- En verdad te compadezco – dijo Issei viendo a Xenovia mientras esquivaba los estoques de Irina.

\- No te preocupes – contesto ella.

Por otro lado Kiba y Xenovia comenzaron a atacarse con más intensidad, eso ya no podía decirse que era solo un combate "amistoso".

\- ¡Toma esto! – dijo Kiba lanzando un corte horizontal.

\- ¡Eso no servirá! – Xenovia destruyo la espada de Kiba con un simple movimiento de su espada.

Cerca de allí Irina seguía teniendo dificultades para seguir el ritmo de Issei.

\- Por eso te dije que esto era una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Issei.

\- ¡Mooo! – Irina continúo atacando.

\- No es que seas débil, lo que pasa es que aún no controlas muy bien esa espada y a parte no estas acostumbrada a luchar con alguien más rápido que tu – dijo Issei dándole su análisis.

\- ¡Guarda silencio, Issei-kun! ¡No es como si pudieras entender a un espadachín! – le grito Irina inflando sus mejillas.

Issei por otro lado vio a Irina con una cara aburrida con los ojos entrecerrados, se dio cuenta que no tenía la intención de ofrecer disculpas a Asia. Así que solo creo una mini esfera del tamaño de un balín del que usaban los rifles de feria.

\- **[Mini-Dragon Shoot]** – dijo Issei lanzando la pequeñísima esfera al golpearla con un dedo, dicha esfera fue a dar a la frente de la chica.

\- ¡Itai! – fue lo único que pudo decir Irina antes de caer de espaldas por el golpe.

Todos vieron lo que pasaba con una gota en la nuca. La chica rápidamente se puso de pie sobándose la frente.

\- ¡Eso fue muy cruel, Issei-kun! – dijo Irina derramando lágrimas al estilo anime.

\- Eso es lo que te ganas… – dijo firme Issei.

Aun asi Irina lo vio con una graciosa expresión enojada inflando las majillas.

\- ¡Recuerdo que siempre fuiste así! – Irina hablo mientras hacía pucheros – ¡Por eso casi no tenías amigos, por ser tan arrogante! – dijo Irina maliciosamente.

Una vena creció en la frente de Issei.

\- ¿Aaah, sí? Pues tú también no has cambiado para nada, sigues siendo una cabeza de chorlito y una lengua suelta… por eso tú también no tenías amigos, por ser tan exasperante – dijo Issei regresándole toda la malicia lanzada hacia él mientras la señalaba.

\- Entiendo eso perfectamente – dijo Xenovia dándole la razón a Issei mientras peleaba con Kiba.

\- ¡Buu! ¡Buu! – Irina por otro lado contesto sacándole la lengua a ambos.

La gota que todos tenían creció al escuchar la discusión de los "amigos de la infancia", incluso Kiba, quien al recordar que estaba en una batalla se enojó al darse cuenta que se había distraído.

\- ¡No mires a otro lado! – dijo Kiba atacando aún más intensamente a Xenovia quien se defendía desviando los espadazos de Kiba con simples movimientos de su espada.

Ambos continuaron con un salvaje intercambio de espadazos.

Mientras tanto Issei e Irina seguían discutiendo.

\- ¡Por eso no tenía amigos, Bleeeeeeh! – dijo Irina haciéndole caras graciosas.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! – contesta Issei regresándole el gesto.

Aun asi Issei recompuso la calma y se paró erguido mientras veía como Rias, Akeno, Asia y Koneko se reían de la conversación que estaba teniendo. Una línea de rubor apareció en su rostro.

\- Creo que deberíamos ponernos serios… - dijo Issei tomando un respiro y viendo a Irina serio.

Irina se dio cuenta de eso y se puso en guardia.

\- Entonces ¿ahora si iras en serio?… - pregunta Irina.

\- Asi es… de ser necesario te obligare a…

Irina no dejo Issei terminar.

\- ¡¿Me obligaras?! ¡¿A que me obligaras?! – Dijo Irina alarmada - ¡No me digas!… ¡¿Me obligaras a ser tuya?! ¡¿Es eso?! ¡Sé que me volví muy atractiva, pero no deberías hacer eso por más que seas un demonio, Issei-kun! ¡Tampoco deberías aprovecharte de tu atractivo! – dijo Irina cubriéndose como si estuviera desnuda.

Issei se quedó sorprendido de esas palabras ¡¿Cómo demonios llego a esa conclusión tan absurda?!

\- ¡Issei-san, si quieres hacerlo con alguien yo podría…!

\- ¡Que no es eso! ¡Te obligare a pedir disculpas a Asia!

\- Yiiiiiiiiii – Rias y las demás lo veían con sospecha.

\- ¡No sospechen ustedes también, Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan! ¡¿Qué acaso no me conocen?!... por otro lado, Irina – dijo Issei señalándola – Se acabaron los juegos – sentencio Issei.

Irina se sorprendió al ver hacia el frente… ya que Issei había desaparecido.

\- No es necesario llegar tan lejos – dijo Issei apareciendo al frente de ella.

Irina intento cortarlo rápidamente, pero Issei le dio unos ligeros golpes en distintas partes de sus brazos y piernas, de esa forma tan rápido como le dio esos golpes volvió a desaparecer y se alejó un poco. Esos golpes parecieron no afectarle a Irina, quien estaba decidida a cargar contra Issei una vez más, pero de pronto.

\- ¿Are? – dijo Irina viendo sus piernas y brazos confundida.

De pronto, su espada cayó de sus manos.

\- ¿Are… a-are? – Irina esta vez cayó de trasero y después se acostó en el suelo - ¿Qué me hiciste, Issei-kun? – dijo Irina viendo a Issei desde el suelo.

\- Nada… solo golpee unos puntos de presión – todos se sorprendieron de eso, ya que una cosa es decirlo y otra hacerlo, ya que eso necesitaba un gran control de su fuerza y una gran precisión – No te preocupes, en unos cuantos minutos te moverás como si nada – dijo Issei acercándose y agachándose frente al rostro de Irina – Ahora… es tiempo de – Issei acercaba su rostro al de Irina quien solo lo veía sonrojada.

\- ¡No, Issei-kun! ¡No debemos!... ¡Que somos enemigos! – dijo Irina sin poder moverse.

Por otro lado, las chicas Gremory veían con celos a Irina.

\- Issei-san… en verdad quería hacerlo – dijo Asia viéndolo con lágrimas.

\- ¡Issei! – Rias le grito.

\- Ara ara, Issei-kun es muy atrevido

\- Que desagradable

Akeno estaba rodeada de un aura aterradora y Koneko veía con algo de desagrado la escena. Aun asi se tranquilizaron cuando escucharon gritar a Irina.

\- ¡Itetetetete! – todas la vieron con curiosidad y se toparon con que Issei le estaba tallando un puño en la cabeza.

\- ¿Te disculparas con Asia?

\- ¡No quiero!

A Issei se le hincho una vena en la frente y comenzó a tallar son más fuerza su puño.

\- ¡ITETETETETE!

\- ¿Lo harás?

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo hare, solo detente! – grito Irina.

\- Hazlo ahora

\- ¡Lo siento, Asia-san! – dijo Irina.

\- N-no, n-no te preocupes – dijo Asia con una sonrisa amarga al igual que los demás.

Todo eso causo que Xenovia y Kiba pararan su duelo por unos instantes más.

\- Lo siento por tener una compañera asi – Xenovia se disculpó una vez más.

\- No, no. No te preocupes – dijo Kiba negando, pero de pronto recordó que estaba en un duelo y se enojó más – ¡No te distraigas! – Dijo Kiba lanzándose ferozmente contra ella - ¡Quémate y también Congélate!

Kiba creo una espada de fuego y una de hielo en cada una de sus manos y cargo en contra de Xenovia.

\- ¡Ingenuo! – dijo Xenovia repitiendo la escena donde rompía fácilmente las espadas de Kiba.

Kiba chasqueo la lengua y volvió a tomar distancia.

\- ¡Esto no se quedara asi! – Kiba comenzó a crear una espada realmente grande, la cual parecía pesada y apenas podía maniobrar bien.

Issei vio eso y lo vio sorprendido.

\- ¡Ese idiota! – fue lo único que pudo decir Issei.

\- ¡Es una batalla de destrucción, veamos cual es más poderosa entre Mi espada demoniaca o su espada sagrada! – grito Kiba.

Xenovia vio eso e hizo una cara de decepción.

\- Tu elección ha sido equivocada – ella por otro lado se preparó para recibirlo.

Para cuando ambos chocaron sus espadas, hubo una gran explosión alzando una gran cantidad de polvo.

\- ¡Yuto! – Rias veía preocupada la zona donde antes estaban.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, todos pudieron observar como la espada de Kiba se desmoronaba en pedazos y como Xenovia lo había golpeado en el abdomen con la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Cough – Kiba tosió sacando todo el aire que tenía y cayó al suelo.

\- Tu gran variedad de espadas demoniacas y tu gran velocidad son tus armas más fuertes… Eres alguien fuerte, pero no estás acostumbrado a hacer uso de espadas destinadas a la destrucción, las cuales hacen mella de la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Porque buscas poder destructivo? ¿Es eso necesario para ti? ¡Si no lo entiendes has fracasado como espadachín! – dijo Xenovia viéndolo desde arriba y apuntándolo con su espada.

\- ¡E-espera! – Kiba trataba de levantarse con intenciones de continuar luchando.

Aun asi Issei rápidamente apareció al lado de ella.

\- Creo que ha sido suficiente, ¿no crees? – dijo Issei, aunque no estaban muy seguros si se lo decía por Kiba o por Xenovia.

Xenovia por otro lado se sorprendió al no notar el momento en que se acercó, por lo que quiso ponerse en guardia, fue allí que se dio cuenta que no podía mover su espada. Viendo al filo, Issei con la mano donde tenía la Boosted Gear estaba sosteniéndola.

\- ¿Entonces, es necesario hacerlo? – dijo Issei con una voz fría que le causo un ligero escalofrió a Xenovia.

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos… cosa que deseo no hacerlo pues al verlo a los ojos con formas rectilíneas quedo en una especie de trance en donde poco a poco podía ver como se formaba un enorme Dragón Rojo mirándola fijamente, rápidamente de la impresión regreso a sus cinco sentidos. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y hablo.

\- No… no creo que sea necesario – dijo al fin.

Issei soltó su espada y Asia se acercó a curar a Kiba. Xenovia los vio por unos momentos y después volteo a ver a Rias.

\- Entonces, contare contigo respecto a la discusión que tuvimos antes, Rias Gremory. También creo que deberías prestarle más atención a tu caballero, no es débil pero es alguien que se desconcentra con facilidad – dijo Xenovia comenzando a dirigirse a donde Irina ya se encontraba recuperada.

Rias la vio seria pero después suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Irina se movía viendo que todo estaba normal.

\- En verdad no siento nada… como sea, Issei-kun, por ahora me voy pero si cambias de opinión y quieres ser juzgado, solo dilo en cualquier momento, ¿sí? – dijo Irina guiñando lindamente un ojo.

\- Cierra la boca – dijo Issei con una cara graciosa.

Las dos mujeres de la iglesia comenzaron a marcharse. Aun asi Xenovia se detuvo como si hubiera recordado algo, asi que volteo a ver a Issei.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Issei serio.

\- Solo diré una cosa… El Dragón Blanco ya ha despertado… puede que sea algo repentino, pero alguien de tu nivel probablemente pueda… Oye, ¿me estas escuchando? – dijo Xenovia viendo como Issei ahora se encontraba agachado y haciendo círculos en el suelo con el dedo mientras hacía pucheros.

\- ¿Issei?

\- ¿Issei-san?

\- ¿Issei-kun?

\- ¿Senpai?

Rias, Asia, Akeno y Koneko lo voltearon a ver algo extrañadas.

\- Yo que creía que esto no iba a pasar… Ddraig me dijo que ha habido veces en que el Sekiryuutei nace pero el Blanco jamás aparece… Yo solo quiero vivir en paz con mi familia y amigos, ¿será que dios me odia desde antes de reencarnar? ¿Qué pecado cometí en mi vida pasada? – dijo Issei.

[Kukuku… ¡Vamos! ¡No te deprimas, compañero! Son buenas noticias, Hahaha no puedo esperar para darle una paliza al blanco. Además, es algo que sabias de antemano] – Ddraig le hablo.

Cuando escucho la vos de Ddraig, Issei rápidamente se recompuso. Las chicas solo le miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

\- ¡Tienes razón, Ddraig! – dijo Issei como si nada.

A Xenovia le creció la gota en su cabeza.

\- Lo que se esperaba de un amigo de Irina – dijo ella con sorpresa para después darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse.

\- Nos vemos, Issei-kun… Oye, Xenovia ¿Qué quieres decir con "Lo que se esperaba de un amigo de Irina"? – dijo Irina siguiéndola.

El grupo Gremory solo podía ver como ambas se retiraban mientras peleaban. Issei noto como Kiba también comenzaba a retirarse tratando de no llamar la atención, Rias también lo hizo y le hablo.

\- Espera, Yuto. ¡Eres el caballero de Gremory!… ¡No puedes solo irte! – Rias trato de detenerlo tomándolo de un brazo.

\- Yo fui capaz de sobrevivir gracias a mis compañeros… no puedo quedarme asi – dijo Kiba haciendo que Rias lo soltara.

Cuando iba a continuar su camino Issei le cortó el paso, las chicas estaban preocupadas por lo que sea que pudiera pasar.

\- ¿Quieres quitarte de mi camino, Issei-kun? – dijo Kiba viéndolo con un poco de enojo.

Muy contrario a la petición de Kiba, Issei se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro derecho sin dejar de verlo seriamente en ningún momento.

\- He dicho que quiero que te quites de mi cam-

PAFFF

Kiba no termino de hablar pues Issei le dio una bofetada, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes…más a Kiba quien le iba a reclamar.

\- ¡PERO QUE CREES QU-!

PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF

Issei comenzó a darle de bofetadas haciendo un elegante juego de muñeca con un rostro serio. Rias y las demás no sabían si eso era malo o era gracioso, asi que solo observaron mudas la escena.

\- ¿Ahora si has despertado completamente?

\- ¿Pod quhe do hicidte?/¿Por qué lo hiciste? – trato de hablar Kiba con las majillas hinchadas y lágrimas en los ojos.

PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF PAFFF

Issei por otro lado le volvió a pegar.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Dí / Sí – dijo Kiba asintiendo con las mejillas aún más hinchadas.

Las chicas vieron todo eso con una gota en la nuca… bueno, también estaban preocupadas, razón por la que se acercaron para que las cosas no fueran a más.

\- ¡Asia! – Issei se dirigió a la rubia.

\- ¿S-sí?

\- Cura a Kiba – dijo Issei viéndolo fijamente.

\- ¿Curarlo?... pero si yo ya…

\- No me refiero a la herida que le hizo Xenovia… me refiero a esta herida – dijo Issei poniendo su mano ahora en el otro hombro de Kiba… al hacerlo hizo un poco de presión.

Kiba por otro lado reacciono abriendo sus ojos cuan grandes eran con algunas lágrimas amenazando brotar de ellos.

\- ¡HIAAAAAAA! – Kiba grito.

\- Lo sabía… tú no eres tan débil como para caer tan fácilmente, también note que tus ataques no llevaban la fuerza normal, ya que aunque era un encuentro "amistoso" no parecías poder emplear bien este brazo – dijo Issei viendo a Kiba.

Asia al ver lo que Issei había dicho y hecho, se acercó y comenzó a curar a Kiba quien poco a poco comenzó a sentir alivio de su brazo… cabe mencionar que Asia aprovecho para curar el rostro de Kiba, que estaba hinchado por las bofetadas que le dio Issei.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que Kiba-kun estaba herido del brazo, Issei-kun? – pregunta Akeno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ustedes no se dieron cuenta de eso? desde que llego al salón del club, no podía mover muy bien su brazo… asi que simplemente lo note – responde Issei como si fuera completamente normal.

\- En verdad eres muy observador, Issei – dijo Rias sonriendo amargamente.

Mientras Asia curaba a Kiba, Issei lo miraba con un rostro serio como si estuviera analizándolo.

\- Bien – dijo Issei para después pasar el brazo por el hombro a Kiba – Mañana es día libre… asi que nos reuniremos en las Estación del tren, ¿entiendes? – dijo Issei tratando de no ser escuchado por las chicas.

\- ¿Y que si no lo hago? – pregunta Kiba cortante.

\- Te buscare personalmente y te pateare el trasero al punto de que jamás podrás siquiera pensar en cumplir tu objetivo – dijo Issei sonriendo pero con un aura tenebrosa rodeándolo.

Kiba al verlo le corrió un escalofrió en la columna mientras tenía una gota en la nuca ¿Qué tanto de eso sería verdad? Como sea, solo le quedo asentir con la cabeza afirmativamente.

De esa manera, y mientras las chicas ignoraban el acuerdo de los chicos, todos se retiraron a casa.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Issei tuvo que inventarse una excusa para salir solo de casa y dirigirse a la estación.

* Me pregunto si Kiba en verdad ira a nuestro encuentro… bueno, si no lo hace solo tengo que buscarlo – pensó Issei.

Llegando a esa resolución, Issei se dirigió a la estación temprano en la mañana.

Al llegar…

Issei veía un poco sorprendido al frente de él.

\- En verdad viniste – dijo Issei sonriendo de medio lado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú me pediste que viniera, ¿No? – un Kiba algo inconforme estaba frente a él.

Issei tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír.

* En verdad no esperaba que viniera – pensó Issei.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué querías que nos viéramos aquí? – dijo Kiba con un carácter hosco.

Issei enarco una ceja y después suspiro.

\- Esta bien, te lo diré… pero primero tenemos que reunirnos con alguien más – dijo Issei.

Kiba lo vio con molestia. Issei solo sonrió.

\- ¿Verdad, Koneko-chan? – dijo Issei sin voltear.

Pasaron unos segundos para que la linda loli de su Club saliera desde detrás de uno de los pilares de la estación que estaba cerca de donde se reunieron Issei y Kiba.

\- Koneko-chan… – dijo Kiba sorprendido de ver a su compañera.

Issei también la miro, solo que él estaba serio.

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo, Koneko-chan? – pregunta Issei cruzándose de brazos.

Koneko se agacho un poco u al parecer se sentía nerviosa.

\- L-lo que pasa es que ayer cuando nos íbamos escuche que Issei-senpai quería reunirse con Yuto-senpai. Esto se me hizo sospechoso asi que decidí seguirlo… Issei-senpai, ¿Qué es lo que planea? – dijo Koneko firme.

\- Primero que nada, ¿sabes si alguien más escucho? – pregunta Issei.

\- Estoy segura que fui la única – contesto Koneko.

Issei la vio con una expresión complicada. Aun asi, Kiba se unió a Koneko en su cuestionamiento.

\- Si, Issei-kun, ¿para que todo este drama de llamarme?

Issei suspiro.

\- Esta bien, les contare que era lo que quería hacer… la verdad es – Issei procedió a contarles lo que había planeado.

Momentos después, Kiba y Koneko veían a Issei con sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad.

\- ¿Es eso en serio, Issei-senpai? ¿Ha perdido la razón? – dijo Koneko por fin.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que ideaste un plan para ayudarme a destruir las espadas Excalibur? – dice Kiba.

\- Eso escuchaste, ¿no? ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo? Trate de que solo fuéramos tu y yo, porque no quería que las chicas se preocuparan, no se puede evitar si Koneko-chan nos escuchó – dice Issei serio.

Kiba lo vio igual de serio.

\- Lo siento pero no lo necesito… Eso es algo que debo hacer por mi cuanta para vengar a mis amigos que murieron por culpa de la Iglesia – dijo tratando de darse la vuelta para irse.

\- ¿En serio? Después de ver esa decepcionante pelea que tuviste con Xenovia… ¿de verdad crees que puedes hacer eso seis veces más? Déjame decirte que la fuerza de Irina no dista mucho de la de Xenovia – dijo Issei.

Kiba al escuchar eso chasqueo la lengua y volteo a ver con enojo. Issei por supuesto que no se intimido y se quedó parado frente a Kiba.

\- Issei-senpai, Yuto-senpai – Koneko los miraba preocupada porque parecía que en cualquier momento iban a pelear.

Aun asi Issei suspiro por enésima vez y vio a Kiba con una expresión más suave pero sin perder seriedad.

\- Vamos… no te estoy diciendo que hare todo por ti, quiero ayudarte porque, después de todo ¿somos compañeros, no? – dijo Issei dándole un amistoso golpe en el pecho a Kiba quien también suspiro.

\- Por lo menos escuchare que es lo que tienes planeado – dijo Kiba.

Issei sonrió.

\- Bueno, primero tenemos que encontrar a Irina y a su compañera. Koneko-chan, tú te quedas aquí y no le digas de esto a nadie, por favor – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Porque necesitamos hacer eso primero? – pregunta Kiba.

\- No, yo también voy – dijo Koneko.

\- Estaremos haciendo todo esto a espaldas de Buchou, lo cual también podría ser un problema para Kaichou y el mundo demoniaco asi que lo que haremos debe permanecer como un secre- - Issei se quedó mudo mientras veía al frente.

\- ¿Issei-kun?

\- ¿Senpai?

Kiba y Koneko dirigieron la mirada al frente donde se toparon con Saji. Rápidamente Issei y Kiba atraparon a Saji quien tenía intenciones de escapar.

Minutos después, Koneko tenía atrapado a Saji mientras le torcía un brazo desde atrás.

\- ¿Cuánto de lo que dijimos escuchaste? – dijo Issei parado frente a él.

Saji volteo a ver a otro lado y a silbar.

\- No se dé que me estás hablando – dijo Saji.

\- Koneko-chan

\- Si – Koneko comenzó a poner más fuerza.

\- ¡Dueeeelee! ¡Está bien, está bien!... ¡Escuche todo desde que dijiste que querías ayudar a Kiba a destruir Excalibur! – confeso Saji.

\- Entonces escuchaste todo… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ibas a hacer?... ¿Le ibas a informar de esto a Sona Kaichou? – pregunta Issei.

\- Por supuesto… Quería mostrarle a Kaichou y a Rias-senpai que los chicos que tienen en alta estima son capaces de traicionarlas – dijo Saji con sorna.

Issei vio a los demás y ellos asintieron.

\- Ya veo, en ese caso nos ayudaras. Koneko-chan, llévatelo – dijo Issei serio

\- Entendido, senpai – dijo Koneko.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡Esto es un problema de su grupo, a mí no me concierne! – dijo Saji alarmado.

\- Vamos, no digas eso… sé que no empezamos muy bien, pero todos somos compañeros demonios, ¿no?

\- ¡Deja de bromear! ¡No tengo ninguna razón para ayudarles!… ¡además de que mi vida correría peligro y no precisamente por las enviadas de la iglesia, sino por Kaichou que me mataría! – Dijo Saji – ¡Escucha bien!, puede que Rias-senpai como Demonio de Clase Alta sea estricta, pero aun asi es amable… ¡pero mi presidenta es solo Estricta!

\- Aunque Buchou esté en contra de esto, yo te ayudare, por Yuto-senpai – dijo Koneko.

Kiba vio sorprendido a todos, al parecer no iban a estar tranquilos si no se meten en sus asuntos. Issei también contemplo a Koneko y a Saji.

\- Esta bien, pero si las cosas se ponen mal debes huir junto con Saji, ¿entendido?

\- No voy a escapar por el bien de mis compañeros – contesto la loli.

\- ¡Déjame ir, Kaichou me matara, estoy seguro que me matara después de torturarme! – dijo Saji.

Saji por otro lado estaba llorando mientras decía "Estoy muerto… muerto"

Asi que habiendo decidido que hacer, los chicos partieron en busca de Irina y Xenovia.

Todos creyeron que iba a ser difícil encontrar a dos chicas en una ciudad que si bien no llegaba a ser una metrópoli, tampoco era pequeña. No fue sino hasta que escucharon a alguien pregonar cerca de donde pasaban.

\- ¡Por favor, ayuden a estas pobres ovejas del señor que cayeron en desgracia! – se pudo escuchar la voz de Irina.

Todos los que pasaban por allí veían raro a dos personas que estaban paradas en la calle con una caja en las manos. Algunos simplemente los ignoraban y seguían con su camino.

\- ¿Qué pasa con esto? ¿Esta es la realidad de un país que es una potencia económica? Es por eso que no me gustan los países que tienen poca fe – dijo Xenovia viendo un par de monedas de 100 Yen que una persona había dejado pensando que eran alguna clase de espectáculo callejero.

\- No seas tan dura Xenovia, Estamos sin fondos para nuestro viaje y nuestros alimentos, aun asi los paganos no muestran ninguna misericordia. ¡Aaaaah! Que lamentable, no podemos comprar ni un pedazo de pan – dijo Irina sobreactuando.

Xenovia la vio con enojo.

\- ¡Hmph! ¡Todo esto es porque comparte esta pintura falsa!

Por otro lado Issei y los demás habían mantenido distancia.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo esas dos? – dijo Saji, quien se había rendido de escapar por el momento.

\- Shhh, al parecer están discutiendo – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡ES la pintura de un santo… o eso es lo que dijo la chica de la exposición!

A Xenovia le salto una vena en la frente.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, según tú, ¿Qué santo es? Yo no conozco a ninguno que se le parezca – dijo Xenovia.

Irina volteo a ver el cuadro que estaba recargado en un poste.

\- Es San… ¿Pedro, quizás?

\- No pierdas tu tiempo… San Pedro no es asi – dijo Xenovia.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Incluso yo me doy cuenta de eso! – dijo Irina.

Xenovia apretó los dientes pero después suspiro y se agarró la cabeza en señal de exasperación.

\- ¿Por qué debo tenerte como mi compañera? – Xenovia se lamentaba negando con la cabeza – Como sea ¡Muestra más respeto por los santos!... es por esto que los protestantes son considerados herejes – dijo Xenovia lo último entre dientes.

Irina la escucho.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¿No son los católicos los que están regidos aun por la antigua ley?

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, maldita hereje?! – dijo Xenovia.

\- ¡Lo que escuchaste, hereje! – dijo Irina chocando su cabeza con Xenovia.

Desde una distancia considerable, Issei, Kiba, Koneko y Saji las veían con una gota en la nuca.

De pronto ambas cayeron al suelo y un audible gruñido de estómago se escuchó por toda la calle.

\- Por el momento hay que conseguir algo de comer – dijo Xenovia arrodillada.

\- Si, hagamos eso, pero ¿Cómo?... ¿Robamos a los paganos? Dios nos perdonara si lo hacemos – dijo Irina igualmente arrodillada.

\- ¿Y si mejor robamos un templo? – dijo Xenovia alistando su espada.

\- Si, saquemos su caja fuerte – dijo Irina tomando el cordón de su brazo, el cual en realidad era **[Excalibur Mimic]**.

\- No, mejor no lo hagamos… Mejor hay que dar un espectáculo – dijo Xenovia.

\- Si, eso suena mejor… pero ¿Qué podríamos hacer?

\- Podemos cortar ese cuadro falso… o mejor aún, vamos a matar al maldito estafador que te vendió este garabato y recuperar nuestro dinero…

\- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer eso… y no llames garabato a San Paolo! – dijo Irina abrazando el cuadro como si quisiera protegerlo.

\- ¡¿No era San Pedro?!

Mientras esas dos peleaban todos las veían con una sonrisa amarga. Aun asi, Issei se recompuso y comenzó a caminar directamente a donde estaban ellas.

\- Oigan, ustedes dos.

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Irina lo vio sorprendida - ¿Por fin decidiste ser juzgado?

\- Cállate… lo que quería decir es que nosotros vamos a comer… ¿no les gustaría unírsenos? Yo invito – dijo Issei.

Minutos después…

Las dos chicas comían como si no hubiera mañana, a pesar de tener ya varios platos vacíos frente a ellas las meseras seguían llevando comida a la mesa. Issei las veía con una expresión amarga.

\- Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa – dijo Xenovia sin parar de comer.

\- Asi es, desde hace mucho que no la comía – dijo Irina también comiendo frenéticamente – Y dime, Issei-kun… ¿Aun tienes esos libros raros en tu casa? – pregunta Irina.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Esos… si… aun los tengo – dijo Issei.

\- Esos libros son herejes… deberías deshacerte de ellos – dijo Irina remoliendo.

\- No pienso hacerlos, además, son de mi padre.

\- Mmmmm bueno, ya eres un demonio, asi que no creo que te preocupe… ¿tu madre también tiene todavía esas antigüedades?

\- Mastica bien la comida y no hables con la boca llena y respondiendo tú pregunta: Si, ella aun las tiene – dijo Issei.

\- Pareces mi madre… Recuerdo que tu Mamá nos regañaba diciendo "Es peligroso que los niños jueguen con ellas"– dijo Irina – por cierto, ¿puedo pedir más hamburguesa? ¡La hamburguesa de aquí sabe muy buena!

\- Adelante…

Dicho eso, Irina llamo a la mesera y pidió otra ración considerable de hamburguesas, las cuales desaparecieron inmediatamente después de que la mesera los puso en la mesa.

\- Fue una suerte que me haya traído algo de mis ahorros a parte del dinero de mi mesada – dijo Issei viendo que apenas y le iba a alcanzar con lo que llevaba, que dicho sea de paso una persona normal podría vivir un mes sin mucha preocupación con ese dinero.

Por otra parte, Kiba, Koneko, Saji y el tenían café y jugo para ellos.

\- En verdad comen mucho – dijo Issei viendo a ambas.

\- Lo que pasa es que no hemos comido nada desde hace dos días – dijo Irina mientras seguía comiendo.

Tiempo después, las dos enviadas de la iglesia habían terminado de comer y se masajeaban el estómago.

\- Hemos vendido nuestra alma al demonio – dijo Irina dejando el ultimo plato vacío en la mesa.

\- Todo sea por nuestra misión – dijo Xenovia haciendo lo mismo, dicho eso, Xenovia se limpió la boca y hablo – Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón para que nos contactaran? – esto último lo dijo viendo seriamente a Issei y a Kiba, quien en todo momento durante su comida les enviaba hostilidad.

Issei la vio seriamente.

\- Directo al grano… me agrada eso de ti, aunque debo decir que la tonta de tu compañera no noto nuestra verdadera intención – dijo Issei viendo a Irina quien estaba dando un vistazo a los postres – como sea, ustedes vinieron a recuperar a Excalibur, ¿no es asi?

\- Asi es, eso fue lo que dijimos en nuestra reunión con Rias Gremory, por cierto, ¿ella sabe que me contactaron? – pregunto y vio como Issei negaba – Me lo suponía, asi que ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Issei volteo a ver a Kiba y después volvió a ver a Xenovia.

\- Para ser honestos, quiero que nos ayuden… no, que ayuden a este idiota a destruir la espada sagrada – dijo Issei.

Xenovia e Irina abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa para luego verse entre ellas.

Xenovia suspiro.

\- Bueno, supongo que podríamos permitírselos… siempre y cuando ustedes puedan destruirla.

Issei, Koneko y Kiba sonrieron temerariamente, mientras Saji estaba sorprendido de que hayan accedido a tal petición.

\- ¿Eh? – Irina solo pudo decir eso.

\- Aun asi, ¿sabes que no queremos vernos como aliadas de los demonios, verdad? – dijo Xenovia.

\- Lo comprendo…

\- ¡Hey, Xenovia! Sé que Issei-kun siempre será Issei-kun, pero… ¡Es un demonio!

\- Lo sé, Irina, además no estamos aliándonos con los demonios, solo pediremos prestada la fuerza de un Dragón – dijo Xenovia.

\- Asi que ya lo pensaste, eh – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, tu fuerza es notable… y si es cierta la leyenda y el legendario dragón tiene el poder de matar a dios, creo que sería un excelente compañero de batalla – dijo Xenovia sonriendo también.

\- Tu… siempre he creído que tu fe es algo extraña – dijo Irina viéndola con sospecha.

\- No lo negare… pero ¿no crees que es mejor aumentar nuestras posibilidades para salir vivas y servir a dios como siempre después de regresar a casa?

\- Eso… también es bueno, pero no cambia el hecho de que es una fe extraña – dijo Irina.

\- Entonces tenemos un trato – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Xenovia asintió con la cabeza e Irina suspiro.

\- Si, pero… si pensaste en buscarnos es que tienes un plan, ¿no?

\- En realidad no, la verdad lo único que se me ha ocurrido es ayudarlas en su búsqueda – dijo Issei.

Kiba miraba un poco molesto la conversación que ambos tenían. Asi que dio un leve golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Honestamente me siento algo molesto por el hecho de recibir permiso para destruir la espada sagrada directamente de una de sus portadoras – dijo Kiba.

Issei resoplo.

\- ¿Aun guardas rencor por Proyecto Espada Sagrada? No sé si sirva de consuelo, pero gracias a eso, personas como Xenovia y yo podemos acudir al llamado para utilizarlas – dijo Irina inocentemente.

Kiba volteo a mirarla con una expresión furiosa.

\- Todo eso fue gracias al sacrificio de muchas personas… gracias al sacrificio de mis compañeros – dijo Kiba siseando.

Xenovia lo vio tranquila.

\- Incluso para la iglesia ese fue uno de los peores incidentes… El responsable de eso fue declarado hereje y también fue exiliado, según los informes, ahora esta con los ángeles caídos – dijo Xenovia tranquila.

Por otro lado Kiba se sorprendió demasiado por el hecho de que ella revelara esa información como si nada.

\- ¿Con los ángeles caídos?... ¿Cu-cuál es su nombre? – pregunta Kiba temblando de la ansiedad.

\- Valper Galilei… aquel que fue llamado como el Arzobispo Genocida – dijo Xenovia.

Kiba sonrió, ahora por lo menos sabía contra quien dirigir toda su furia retenida por tanto tiempo.

\- Entonces, si busco a los ángeles caídos, puedo dar con él – dijo Kiba pensativo.

Issei lo vio serio durante todo ese tiempo.

\- Tu también tienes algo que contarnos, ¿no, Kiba?... Me refiero a cómo demonios te habías hecho esa herida que no te dejo pelear muy bien contra Xenovia – dijo Issei serio.

\- Ya veo, asi que no estaba equivocada y Kiba Yuto estaba herido el día de nuestro encuentro…

Kiba volteo a ver a Issei y asintió con la cabeza.

\- En realidad, la noche anterior fui atacado por otro usuario de Excalibur – dijo Kiba haciendo que Irina y Xenovia afilaran sus miradas.

\- ¿Hooo? ¿Y podemos saber quién fue? – dijo Xenovia.

Kiba asintió una vez más.

\- Su nombre es Freed Zelzan, ¿lo conocen? – dijo Kiba haciendo que los ojos le cambiaran a Issei tomando una forma rectilínea, similar a los ojos de una serpiente.

Irina y Xenovia también afilaron aún más sus miradas.

\- Lo conozco… es un hombre que fue llamado genio al convertirse en exorcista a la edad de 13 años, aun asi él no tenía devoción a dios y solo quería pelear contra demonios y monstruos antiguos, hasta llego al punto donde…

\- él fue demasiado lejos y mato incluso a sus compañeros, el solo poseía una obsesión por pelear, ¿verdad? – Irina termino.

Xenovia afirmo.

\- Asi es, al final fue declarado hereje y dejo la iglesia… asi que estaba en esta ciudad – dijo Xenovia.

Issei parecía haberse tranquilizado, por lo que Xenovia se levantó de la mesa al igual que Irina. También escribió algo en una servilleta y se lo entrego a Issei.

\- A partir de ahora formaremos el frente para destruir la espada, este es nuestro número. Pónganse en contacto si descubren algo.

Dicho eso las dos comenzaron a irse.

\- Algún día te pagare esta comida, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei – dijo Xenovia.

\- No vemos, Issei-kun… Espero que me invites a comer otro día, puede que seas un demonio, pero dios me perdonara si es Issei-kun – Irina se despedía también.

Todos las veían como se iban, aunque por la despedida de la castaña a Issei le creció una gota en la nuca.

Tiempo después, todos se fueron al parque cercano, fue allí donde Kiba decidió hablar con Issei.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto, Issei-kun? Si nos descubren las cosas se complicaran demasiado incluso para ti – dijo Kiba.

\- ¿Por qué, dices? Eres mi amigo, ¿no? Eso es suficiente para que no me importen las consecuencias – dijo Issei.

\- Pero Buchou podría decepcionarse – dijo Kiba.

\- Es mejor que se decepcione un poco a que tenga una vida triste y llena de arrepentimiento por perder a un miembro de su Grupo, ¿no crees? Aunque también por mi parte he decir que no me gustaría perder a un amigo, porque somos amigos ¿no?– dijo Issei sonriéndole por fin.

Aun asi, Kiba siguió serio, no fue sino hasta que sintió que alguien lo jalaba de su camisa que volteo a otro lado, topándose con Koneko quien estaba haciendo un rostro emocional triste.

\- Yuto-senpai… me siento sola si Yuto-senpai no está cerca, esta Issei-senpai también, pero es con Yuto-senpai con quien siento que estoy con un hermano – dijo Koneko viéndolo – Asi que por favor, no te vayas.

Kiba la miro unos momentos serio, como si estuviera pensando las palabras de Koneko… poco tiempo paso para que Kiba comenzara a temblar como si estuviera conteniendo su risa.

\- Hahahahaha, ¡he perdido! Si Koneko-chan me lo pide mientras muestra un rostro como eso no puedo negarme – dijo Kiba finalmente aligerando su expresión.

\- Si, ahora tenemos que pensar como comenzaremos a rastrear a las Excalibur restantes. Ahora estamos en un grupo para destruir la espada sagrada – dijo Issei.

Mientras los Gremory hablaban entre ellos, Saji no podía evitar mirarlos con molestia.

\- Cough – Saji tosió para llamar la atención – ¿Solo me trajeron aquí para ser dejado de lado? – pregunta haciendo voltearan a verlo – Para empezar, ¿Qué relación tiene Kiba con las espadas sagradas? – pregunta Saji algo molesto.

Kiba e Issei se miraron entre si y el primero asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Hablamos un poco de mi pasado entonces? – pregunta Kiba retóricamente viendo que Issei y Saji ponían atención mientras que Koneko hacia una expresión algo triste.

Kiba tomo un poco de aire y cerró los ojos como si estuviera pensando por dónde empezar.

\- La iglesia católica llevo a cabo un proyecto secreto, llamado "Proyecto Espada Sagrada"… El objetivo de dicho proyecto era crear individuos aptos para usar Espadas Sagradas… Los sujetos de prueba éramos niños y niñas que mostrábamos talento con la espada y éramos instruidos en el arte sagrado – Kiba apretó los dientes al recordar todo – Cada día estaba lleno de dolorosos experimentos inhumanos, uno tras otro – Kiba comenzó a temblar de furia, pero Koneko puso su mano sobre la de él y se tranquilizó un poco – Nuestra fe, y nuestro deseo de ser útiles para dios, era lo que nos motivaba a seguir adelante a pesar de los crueles experimentos y los horribles entrenamientos, paso el tiempo y los resultados al parecer no fueron lo que esperaban por lo que solo pudieron hacer una cosa… ejecutar a todo – dijo Kiba con una voz que estaba por quebrársele y causando que Saji se sorprendiera – Con la excusa de que éramos "incompatibles con la Espada Sagrada" todos fueron asesinados.

Saji había comenzado a llorar sin que nadie lo notara ya que él les había dado la espalda.

\- Después de la muerte de mis compañeros, yo me las arregle para escapar mientras mi vida estaba en un hilo… y justo cuando mi respiración iba a parar… Rias-Buchou apareció… ¡Yo quería venganza por mis compañeros, no quiero que sus muertes sean en vano! – dijo Kiba.

\- ¡Uuuuu! – Saji lloraba a moco tendido después de escuchar la historia de Kiba - ¡Kibaaaaaaaa! ¡Todo por lo que pasaste fue muy cruel! ¡Maldición, entiendo perfectamente que odies a las espadas sagradas! – dijo Saji llorando mientras tomaba las manos de Kiba.

Kiba por otro lado lo vio con un rostro confundido.

\- Incluso si no me agradas por ser chico bonito como Hyoudou, ¡Eso es irrelevante ahora! – dijo Saji soltando su insatisfacción hacia los chicos bien parecidos.

Los mencionados lo veían con una gota en la nuca mientras sonreían forzosamente.

\- Muy bien, entonces vamos a hacer esto de la mejor manera posible, ¿está bien? Como compañeros peones que somos, llevémonos bien, ¿no, Saji? – dijo Issei tendiéndole la mano de buena gana.

\- La verdad es que deseo que todos los bishounen del mundo desaparezcan… pero Kiba y tu son buenos tipos, puedo hacer una excepción – contesto Saji tomando la mano de igual manera.

Siendo asi, se decidió que ahora todos cooperarían con Kiba para destruir la Excalibur.

De esa forma, Issei pensó que lo mejor era salir en grupo, ya que era posible que eso llamara la atención de los enemigos… conociendo lo loco que estaba Freed, eso era algo muy predecible. Asi que mientras caminaban Koneko iba tomada del brazo de Issei… aunque mejor dicho iba agarrando la manga de Issei mientras caminaban, Kiba y Saji iban detrás de ellos platicando.

Fue entonces que sintieron un aura bastante hostil y que cualquiera hubiera sentido, sin necesidad de tener grandes habilidades sensoriales.

\- Al parecer tu plan funciono inesperadamente bien, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba serio.

\- Incluso me sorprende a mí… Nunca espere que fuera tan estúpido – dijo Issei con la mirada afilada.

Koneko se había puesto en guardia, mientras que Saji no entendía que sucedía. Asi que sin decir nada, Kiba creo una espada en su mano y fue directo a donde estaba Saji.

\- ¡Oye! ¡E-espera, Kib-! – Saji no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que escucho el sonido de dos espadas chocando.

\- Oyaaa, asi que son los niños bonitos de mierda, junto a la enana y un perdedor más – dijo una desagradable voz conocida.

Freed había aparecido ante ellos y Kiba había detenido un ataque que iba hacia Saji. Cabe mencionar que Saji y Koneko se enojaron por los apodos. De esa manera, Freed retrocedió un poco y vio a todos, fue allí donde notaron que en verdad el maldito lunático tenía una Excalibur y que tenía varias quemaduras provocadas la vez que Issei le pateo el trasero cuando fue a rescatar a Asia.

\- Koneko-chan, llama a Irina por favor y dile que encontramos a un corderito descarriado – Issei le pido a Koneko, quien asintió con la cabeza.

\- En verdad, ¿Qué hace el sacerdote demente en esta ciudad aun? – dijo Issei dirigiéndose a Freed.

Freed al verlo se enfureció.

\- ¡Maldito niño bonito… a ti es a quien quiero matar! ¡Mira! ¡Ve lo que le hiciste a mi hermoso rostro! ¡Puedo entender que no quieras competencia conmigo, pero la envidia es algo que los demonios…! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! – dijo Freed.

\- ¿EH?... Oh, lo siento, me aburre cuando una persona solo puede decir estupideces – dijo Issei haciendo que lo ignoraba.

\- Se acabó… Te matare – dijo Freed lanzándose a atacarlo.

\- [Sacred Gear]…. Extiéndete **[Line]** – Saji se preparó invocando su Sacred Gear que apareció en su mano… una especie de guante con la forma de un lagarto deforme.

\- Are… ¡fuera de mi camino! – grito Freed al tiempo que cortaba la línea… o eso fue lo que el creyó – ¿A-are?

La línea atrapo un pie de Freed.

\- Es mi venganza por intentar atacarme hace unos momentos – dijo Saji viendo como Freed no podía cortar la línea.

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca, Saji era inesperadamente vengativo. Aun asi, Saji volteo a ver a Kiba.

\- ¡Eso no será suficiente para derrotarlo!… ¡Kiba, te lo encargo a ti!

\- No tienes que repetirlo – Kiba rápidamente se dirigió a donde estaba Freed.

Saji soltó a Freed quien se dio cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Nooo!, ¡por favor no!... ¡Solo bromeaba! – dijo Freed preparándose.

Cuando Kiba llego a él rápidamente participaron en un rápido intercambio de espadazos. Issei veía con ojos severos como se desarrollaban las cosas ya que ahora Freed se movía mucho más rápido que antes, supuso que era la habilidad que tenía la espada, después de todo las espadas de Irina y Xenovia tenían características especiales también… al parecer la velocidad de Kiba no iba a servir de mucho.

\- ¡Cuando se compara a tu patética espada demoniaca con mi Excalibur-chan!… ¡No hay competencia! – dijo Freed dando un golpe que rompió en pedazos la espada de Kiba.

Kiba retrocedió un poco y se puso a la par de Issei.

\- ¿Quieres cambiar? – propone Issei.

\- Aun puedo pelear – contesto Kiba.

Kiba se lanzó una vez más a atacar a Freed mientras que creaba otra espada en su mano

\- Mi Excalibur-chan es terrorífica, ¿verdad?... Simplemente muere – dijo Freed repitiendo la escena anterior y destruyendo con facilidad la espada de Kiba.

\- Tsk – Kiba solo chasqueo la lengua.

Koneko veía con un poco de preocupación como Kiba no podía hacer nada.

\- Issei-senpai, yo ir-

\- No, Koneko-chan… Esta es la pelea de Kiba, se enojara si interferimos más de lo necesario – dijo Issei – Además, Kiba solo está probando a Freed.

Y como si Issei ya lo supiera, Kiba cambio su expresión y creo una gran cantidad de espadas y comenzó a lanzárselas a Freed, quien a pesar de la enorme cantidad de espadas pudo librarla relativamente bien. Por lo que al final tuvo que saltar para evitar las ultimas que Kiba había lanzado.

\- ¡Issei-kun, arriba de ti! – dijo Kiba al ver que Freed se había lanzado hacia él.

Issei por otro lado ni se inmuto… es más, ni siquiera volteo a ver a Freed.

\- Algunos solo aprenden por las malas, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei.

\- ¡Cállate, serás el primero que muera de todos ustedes!

\- Eso me pregunto yo – dijo Issei.

En eso y aprovechando que Freed estaba distraído una línea un poco más gruesa que la anterior lo atrapo una vez más por el pie.

\- ¡Como si te fuera a dejar!... **[Absortion Line]** – la línea ahora se cubrió de algo parecido a aura.

En pocos instantes Freed se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Esta cosa… esta drenando mi poder – dijo Freed intentando quitarse la línea.

\- ¿Qué les parece? ¿En verdad creyeron que mi Sacred Gear solo servía para atrapar a alguien? ¡Voy a continuar drenando hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas! – dijo Saji con confianza.

Freed chasqueo la lengua.

\- Estupidos Sacred Gear de tipo Dragón, siempre son los más molestos – dijo comenzando a hacer un berrinche.

Saji ignoro a Freed y hablo a Kiba.

\- ¡Hazlo ahora!

Kiba afilo la mirada.

\- No es como quería hacerlo pero… es cierto, necesito terminar con esto lo más rápido posible – dijo al momento de crear una espada en cada mano.

\- Oho, asi que **[Sword Birth],** eh…

Una nueva voz se escuchó. Aun asi Issei la enfoco rápidamente, siguiendo la mirada de Issei todos pudieron ver a un hombre viejo y regordete que estaba parado en la azotea de un edificio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué has venido… Viejo Valper? – Freed pareció reconocerlo.

Estas simples palabras bastaron para que una gran sed de sangre se comenzara a emanar del cuerpo de Kiba.

\- ¡Valper Galilei! – grito Kiba con rabia.

\- El mismo – al gordo no pareció importarle el tono amenazador de Kiba y volteo a ver a Freed – Freed, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Freed comenzó a dar excusas.

\- ¡Viejo, esta lengua de lagarto no me suelta por nada! – dijo Freed.

Valper suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Aun eres un usuario inmaduro de Excalibur… debería bastar en concentrar el poder que obtuviste en la hoja de la espada – dijo Valper sereno.

Freed hizo lo que dijo Valper y comenzó a concentrarse… un aura gruesa y peligrosa que puso alerta incluso a Issei cubrió toda la hoja. Freed sonrió desagradablemente.

\- ¡Bieeen! ¡cachin! – Freed cortó fácilmente la línea.

\- ¡Imposible! – Saji se sorprendió.

Por otra parte Valper le volvió a hablar a Freed.

\- Freed… Kokabiel dijo que volviéramos, deja todo asi – dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

Eso comprobaba las sospechas de las enviadas de la iglesia.

\- ¡No escaparan de nosotras! – gritaron Xenovia e Irina entrando a la escena.

\- Freed Zelzan, Valper Galilei… en el nombre de Dios, ¡Ustedes serán castigados! – dijo Xenovia.

\- No digas el nombre de ese maldito en mi presencia, Maldita perra – dijo Freed.

\- Esto se puede complicar, Freed. Están el Sekiryuutei y dos portadoras de Excalibur, sumado a ese mocoso del Sacred Gear tipo dragón y al chico de la [Sword Birth] estamos en clara desventaja… retirémonos por el momento…

Valper comenzó a retirarse después de que dijo eso.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, entendido, viejo Valper – dijo Freed sacando una esfera – ¡Nos vemos, demonios de mierda! – grito Freed antes de estrellar la esfera en el suelo que a su vez creo una pantalla de humo.

\- ¡No escaparas, Valper Galilei! – dijo Kiba yendo tras él.

\- ¡Vamos, Irina!

\- ¡Sí!

Xenovia e Irina se unieron a la persecución.

\- ¡Tú no te iras! – dijo Issei moviéndose rápidamente y dando un golpe a Freed.

\- Itai – Freed cayó de forma cómica al suelo – Maldito niño bonito – dijo Freed con odio.

\- Yuto-senpai – Koneko pasó por el lado de Issei tratando de ir a seguir a Kiba.

Saji con ella, lo que lo esperaron fue que Issei los detuviera y saltara hacia atrás, jalándolos a ambos. También creo una barrera de fuerza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacer senp-? – Koneko no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que una fuerte llamarada cayo justo donde estaban antes y un fuerte rayo golpeo la barrera.

\- ¿Oya? Al parecer esquivaron tu ataque, Reshiram – se escuchó la voz de un hombre con burla.

\- Pues el tuyo lo detuvieron fácilmente… Zekrom – otro hombre respondió a su burla con un tono sereno.

Issei y los demás voltearon al cielo donde vieron algo que creo varias reacciones; Sorprendió a Koneko y a Saji, alegro a Freed y causo que Issei afilara la mirada. Arriba había dos hombres, uno de cabello negro con algunos mechones morados y grises, y otro de cabello blanco con mechones naranjas, ¿esa era su característica principal?... No, lo que sorprendió a todos fue el hecho de que ambos tenían 4 pares de alas negras que sin lugar a dudas son las de un ángel caído, y a juzgar porque cada uno tenía 8 alas.

[Son ángeles caídos de alto nivel, socio] – dijo Ddraig a Issei.

\- ¿Oh? Pero si son Reshiram-Aniki y Zekrom-Aniki, oh que gusto de volverlos a ver – dijo Freed casi cantando.

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a Freed.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas esperando? Kokabiel-sama solicito presencia – dijo Reshiram.

\- En verdad, si no fuera porque tienen el aprecio de Kokabiel-sama ya los hubiera matado a ambos… Al gordo y a ti – dijo Zekrom haciendo que Freed tragara saliva, aun asi eso hizo que se molestara - ¡¿Qué no escuchaste a Reshiram?! ¡Kokabiel-sama está solicitando tu presencia! ¡No lo hagas esperar, Inútil humano!

\- ¡S-si! – Freed se fue corriendo del lugar.

Por otra parte a Issei no le importo eso y solo mantenía la mirada puesta en los dos ángeles caídos que estaban en el lugar. Los dos miraron a Issei también.

\- Asi que este es el Sekiryuutei que se volvió demonio por culpa de esa perra de Clase Baja – dijo Zekrom haciendo que Issei enarcara una ceja.

\- Sí, soy el Sekiryuutei que se volvió demonio gracias a una mujer… ¿Qué? ¿Ella te rechazo como para que te refieras a ella de esa manera? – dijo Issei algo molesto.

Una vena salto en la frente de Zekrom.

\- ¡Maldito! – dijo Zekrom cubriéndose de rayos.

Justo cuando parecía que iba a atacar, Reshiram lo detuvo.

\- Basta, Zekrom. No hemos venido a pelear… aun. Solo vinimos a recoger a esos dos idiotas que se estaban tardando, puedes hacer eso después – dijo Reshiram sereno, haciendo que Zekrom se calmara un poco – Aunque la verdad es que no se equivocó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Raynare-san lo rechazo? Jajajajajajaja – Issei en verdad no se esperaba que acertaría.

\- ¡Reshiram, Maldito! ¡Tú también fuiste rechazado por su amiga con la que siempre esta… esa tal Kalawarner! – dijo Zekrom.

Aun asi, Reshiram solo sonrió divertido.

\- Como sea, nos vamos. Kokabiel-sama podría estar esperándonos – dijo Reshiram comenzando a retirarse rápidamente.

\- Tsk

Zekrom chasqueo la lengua pero aun asi lo siguió rápidamente con una mirada disconforme. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos, Saji y Koneko se acercaron a Issei.

\- Al final escaparon – dijo Saji suspirando.

\- Aun asi, ahora sabemos quiénes son nuestros enemigos… Buchou, Kaichou – dijo Issei volteando a ver a otro lado.

Volteando a ver a la misma dirección Saji se puso tenso y Koneko se agarró del brazo de Issei.

\- ¡Geh! ¡K-Kaichou!

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo, eh? – pregunta Rias cruzada de brazos.

\- Saji, explícame lo que estabas haciendo…

Tiempo después, Rias estaba sujetándose la cabeza mientras que Sona estaba con una mirada enojada. Issei, Koneko y Saji estaban sentados en posición de Seiza frente a ellas. Al parecer les habían contado lo que había sucedido.

\- Asi que… ¿estaban tratando de destruir la Excalibur para ayudar a Yuto?... En verdad no puede creerlo de ustedes tres, y menos puedo creer que quien planeo todo esto seas tú, Issei.

\- Esto puede traernos problemas, Rias.

Rias suspiro y volteo a ver a Issei.

\- Dices que Yuto fue persiguiendo a esa persona llamada Valper, ¿verdad?

\- Si, en cuanto se enteró que él era el culpable principal de lo que le pasó a él y a sus compañeros no pudo contenerse, asi que lo persiguió junto con Irina y su compañera. También, como ya les explique, aunque yo pude haberlos acompañado o por lo menos capturado a Freed, intervinieron esos dos ángeles caídos de Clase Alta, asi que si me iba ponía en peligro a Saji y a Koneko-chan.

Rias suspiro.

\- Lo echo, echo esta… Aunque no es muy bueno que ayuden a Yuto con su obsesiva venganza, creo que entienden que las acciones que cometieron ahora podrían tener un gran efecto para el futuro, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias dirigiéndose a Issei y a Koneko.

\- Si, lo sentimos mucho, Buchou – dijeron al unísono haciendo una reverencia.

Aun asi, Issei se levantó y hablo.

\- Todo fue mi culpa… yo planee todo esto, asi que por favor, Buchou, solo castíguenme a mí, Koneko-chan solo fue arrastrada por las circunstancias… al igual que Saji – Issei rogo por ambos mientras veía a las dos chicas.

\- Hyoudou – Saji lo veía con lágrimas a punto de salir.

Aun asi, Sona negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede que tengas razón, Issei-kun… pero aun asi, cada quien es responsable de sus propias acciones, asi que debo educar bien a mis siervos – Sona hablo y Saji se tensó.

Rias suspiro al escuchar eso y volteo a ver a Koneko.

\- ¿Tu porque estas metida en esto, Koneko?

\- No quiero que Yuto-senpai se aleje de nosotros – dijo Koneko agachada.

Rias puso una expresión un poco triste.

¡PLAFF!... ¡PLAFF! ¡PLAFF! ¡PLAFF! ¡PLAFF! ¡PLAFF!

\- ¡Tienes que reflexionar tus propias acciones!

\- ¡Whaaaa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme, Kaichou! – Saji lloraba a moco tendido.

\- Tu castigo serán 1000 Nalgadas, ¿entiendes? – dijo Sona con un rostro oscuro y cubriendo su mano de aura.

Sona había comenzado a darle nalgadas a Saji mientras el lugar donde estaban se iluminaba debido al aura que ella tenía en la mano. Issei vio eso con algo de sorpresa, parecía ser doloroso.

\- No mires a otro lado, Issei – dijo Rias jalándolo de la mejilla.

\- Si, lo siento – dijo Issei.

\- Buscaremos a Yuto juntos y después, entre todos, lo traeremos de vuelta, ¿les parece?

\- ¡Si!

Rias se acercó para abrazar a Koneko y a Issei a su generoso pecho.

\- Par de niños tontos… no hagan que me preocupe de esa manera, ¿entienden?

\- ¡Si! – contestaron ambos sonriendo.

Saji miro eso y comenzó a llorar más.

\- ¡Kaichouuuuu! ¡Ellos solucionaron todo con un buen ambiente! ¡Rias-senpai acaba de perdonarlos!

\- Ella tiene su forma de hacer las cosas, yo tengo las mías – dijo Sona firme mientras seguía aporreando el trasero de Saji. Issei vio eso y podía jurar que del trasero de Saji salía humo – Van 980, las ultimas 20 serán utilizando toda mi fuerza, ¡Asi que prepárate! – dijo Sona incrementando un poco el aura de su mano.

\- ¡WHAAAAAAAA! – Saji dio un grito más grande que los anteriores.

Issei veía eso con una gota en la nuca.

\- Es una suerte que Buchou sea comprensi-¿va? – Issei volvió la mirada a donde estaba Rias.

\- Issei, trae tu lindo trasero aquí – dijo Rias mientras le mostraba su mano imbuida en aura y sonreía.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Disciplinar a su sirviente es el trabajo del maestro, ¿sabes? Es por eso que llevaras 1000 nalgadas también – dijo Rias en un tono muy lindo y guiñándole un ojo, cosa que esta vez, no le pareció lindo a Issei.

Issei puso una mirada tranquila y suspiro.

\- Está bien… – dijo Issei yendo a donde estaba Rias.

Asi pues, Rias comenzó a golpear a Issei en el trasero mientras que él solo apretaba los dientes y lagrimeaba un poco, era algo que tenía que pasar o Saji se sentiría insatisfecho, cabe mencionar que a Sona se le hizo admirable que Issei no soltara ningún quejido durante su "castigo"

Tiempo después, todos se habían dispersado y se dirigieron a sus casas. Como era de esperar, Issei y Rias iban juntos. Rias veía con un poco de arrepentimiento como Issei iba caminando, al parecer se había pasado un poco con su castigo.

\- Lo siento, Issei, pero creo que entenderás que no podía dejarte de esa forma, sobre todo con Sona allí – dijo Rias disculpándose.

\- No se preocupe, Buchou… yo también tuve la culpa, entiendo que lo que hice pudo haber causado un caos en el mundo sobrenatural – dijo Issei negando mientras se sobaba su trasero.

Mientras conversaban los dos llegaron a casa y abrieron la puerta.

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – dijeron al unísono.

Cuando ambos vieron al frente se volvieron piedra, bueno, para ser sinceros una parte de Issei se iba a volver piedra.

\- Bienvenidos, Issei-san, Buchou-san – dijo una Asia vestida con un solo delantal y unas medias hasta media pierna, razón por la que se sorprendieron.

A ambos les costó un poco asimilar la imagen de Asia con ese atuendo. Issei creía que estaba viendo a un ángel frente a él… se dio una bofetada mental por pensar eso, aunque había que aceptar que la vista era demasiado hermosa. Asi que moviendo rápidamente la cabeza para despabilar.

\- ¿Asia-san? – Issei le hablo.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Porque estas vestida asi?

\- L-lo que pasa es que le pregunte a una amiga de nuestra clase y me dijo que esta ropa era esencial en la cocina japonesa, y que también servía para curar el cansancio de un hombre – dijo Asia inocentemente.

\- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – pregunta Issei una vez más.

\- Una amiga que se llama Kiryuu Aika-san

\- ¿La chica que usa lentes y se peina con dos trenzas? – dijo Issei.

\- Si, esa misma.

Issei suspiro, no había duda que ella podría hacerlo. Las veces que él había notado que ella lo miraba, lo miraba con lujuria. (N/A: Los hombres somos criaturas inocentes en un mundo de mujeres salvajes y violadoras, jajajaja)

Por otro lado Rias comenzó a ver a Asia como si analizara una jugada de ajedrez.

\- Ya veo, muy buen movimiento, Asia. Sin lugar has dado un paso por delante de mi esta vez – dijo Rias felicitándola – Definitivamente llegaras a ser un Demonio Pervertido – dijo Rias yéndose rápidamente a la cocina, al parecer había planeado algo.

\- ¿EH? ¡Yo no quiero ser un demonio pervertido! – dijo Asia angustiada, pero después volteo a ver a Issei quien solo la veía seriamente - ¿N-no te gusta?

Asia no noto que Issei estaba respirando profundamente mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. No sabía que si Issei no hacia eso, probablemente sus instintos lo controlarían. Por otra parte Asia se acercó preocupada por no recibir contestación y abrazo a Issei.

\- Issei-san, yo… no me arrepiento de volverme un demonio – dijo Asia viéndolo a los ojos.

Una vez más Issei se dio una bofetada mental y hablo con ella mientras la miraba a los ojos con una expresión cálida.

\- Asia, yo te protegeré de todo y de todos… incluso de los enviados de la iglesia – dijo Issei al momento que ponía una mano en la mejilla de Asia, acariciándola.

Asia puso un rostro algo emocional y abrazo a Issei más fuerte mientras escondía su cara en el pecho del chico.

\- No he olvidado mi fe… pero ahora he encontrado algo más importante que mis ideales sobre dios – dijo Asia sin despegarse de Issei.

Issei la vio sorprendido.

\- ¿Algo más importante?... ¿Qué podría ser eso?

\- Tu, Issei-san, también Buchou-san, los chicos del club, mis amigos de la Academia, y Otou-sama y Okaa-sama – dijo Asia sonriéndole a Issei con un poco de rubor en su rostro.

Verla de esa manera, asi de linda, causo que el corazón de Issei latiera rápidamente. Asi que de esa manera y sin ningún sentimiento de lujuria, Issei abrazo a Asia.

Fue allí donde Asia comenzó a temblar un poco.

\- Yo… quiero estar con todos para siempre… todos son muy importantes para mí y no quiero perder a ninguno, quiero estar para siempre contigo… Yo… no quiero estar sola nunca más – dijo Asia con un tono en el que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

\- Yo siempre estará aquí para ti, y para los demás, Asia, asi que no llores, porque tu sonrisa es de lo mejor que veo todos los días – dijo Issei abrazándola.

\- ¡Me alegro de haberte conocido, Issei-san! – Dijo Asia contenta - ¡Issei-san! ¡Issei-san! ¡Issei-san! ¡Issei-san! ¡Issei-san! – se escuchaba como reía mientras se abrazaba de Issei.

Issei por otro lado trato reconfórtala dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero debido a que Asia se estaba moviendo, su mano fue a dar a su trasero.

\- Kya – Asia solo dio un lindo respingo.

\- L-lo sient-

Justo cuando Issei se iba a disculpar la puerta de su casa se abrió.

\- Ya llegu-… Ara ara, ustedes en verdad que son atrevidos, Issei, Asia-chan ¿Pensaban de hacer de la cocina un lugar de batalla? Bueno, eso podría estar bien, asi que solo asegúrense de limpiar cuando acaben, ¿de acuerdo? – Dijo la madre de Issei que había acabado de llegar y ahora los veía con una sonrisa traviesa – En verdad, ustedes me traen recuerdos de cuando Papá y yo hacíamos cosa-

\- Wowowo, ¡Alto allí! ¡Mamá! ¡No quiero escuchar sobre eso! – dijo Issei tapándose los oídos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quieres aprender por ti solo eso? Sin lugar a dudas eres mi bebé – dijo su madre mientras se secaba unas solitarias lagrimas con un pañuelo elegantemente.

* Realmente… Papá y Mamá son tal para cual… - pensó Issei mientras veía a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Issei – la voz de Rias llamo la atención de Issei.

Issei volteo a verla y se sorprendió, por no decir que su sangre comenzó a hervir como en el momento en que vio a Asia.

\- Yo también lo estoy usando, ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Rias mientras le mostraba que estaba vestida únicamente con un diminuto delantal.

\- S-se ve muy… muy bien – dijo Issei volteando a ver a otro lado con el rostro rojo fosforescente y se decía mentalmente "Calma, Calma, Calma, Calma… Mamá esa aquí, mamá está aquí"

\- Ara, Rias-san está aquí también. La verdad es que la juventud de ahora es muy alocada, pero si ella lo permite no debe haber ningún problema, asi que… ¡Esfuérzate, Issei! – dijo su mamá poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

\- ¡¿Para qué me estas motivando, Okaa-sama?! – Issei simplemente la veía sorprendido.

\- ¡Oh! Que tonta soy, no pueden hacer nada porque estoy yo aquí, ¿verdad? No se preocupen, creo que le pediré a papá que salgamos él y yo a cenar, de vez en cuando es bueno salir él y yo, asi que no se preocupen, llegaremos tarde, ¡Ah! También recuerden que deben limpiar bien después de "Eso", ¿bien, Issei, Rias-san, Asia-chan?

\- ¡¿Eeeeh?! – dijo Issei sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo su madre.

\- Entendido, Okaa-sama – dijeron Rias y Asia al mismo tiempo.

Issei solo podía verlas un poco sorprendido. Después relajo su expresión y suspiro.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy… ya le mande un mensaje a Papá y me dijo que no hay problema – la mamá de Issei entonces se acercó por una última vez a él – Asegúrate de tomar a ambas, de esa manera las dos serán mis hijas oficialmente… Ufufu… ¡suerte! – dijo la mamá de Issei yéndose.

\- Hare lo que pueda… Espera, ¿Por qué dije eso?

Por otra parte, Rias y Asia se habían ido a cocinar. Issei las veía desde lejos y no podía negar que esa escena era buena. Al poco tiempo, entre ambas terminaron la cena de los tres y tan rápido como la prepararon la terminaron. Asi que lavaron los platos rápidamente, y tomaron una ducha, cabe mencionar que Asia curo el trasero después de que este terminara de bañarse. Asi que antes de que entrara a su habitación, Issei se topó con Rias y Asia frente a su puerta.

\- ¡Vamos a la cama! – dijo una alegre Rias con un tono de voz infantil.

\- Y-yo también dormiré contigo, Issei-san – Asia parecía algo ansiosa.

Issei las vio con una sonrisa forzada, aun asi Issei abrió los ojos de golpe y entro rápidamente a su habitación abriendo la ventana y asomándose.

\- ¡¿Issei?! – Rias sorprendida lo siguió. Aun asi en el instante en que entro a la habitación ella también noto que era lo que pasaba y se asomó también por la ventana.

Los ojos de Issei se tornaron de una forma similar a la de los ojos de una serpiente al ver que era lo que estaba en su jardín.

\- ¡Maldito Sacerdote Lunático! – dijo Issei furioso.

Los tres, Rias, Issei y Asia, bajaron rápidamente y lo confrontaron.

\- ¿Qué tal? Issei-kun, Asia-chan… ¿Qué paso, porque me miran asi? ¡Ah! Sera que… ¿los interrumpí teniendo sexo? – Dijo Freed con una voz boba – Lo siento, se me da de la mierda leer el ambiente.

Issei afilo su mirada. Rias vio como Issei estaba furioso al ver a Freed parado frente a él y lo comprendía, no solo por el hecho de lo que le había sucedido durante el incidente de Asia, sino que también estaban exponiendo a sus padres… era una suerte que ambos aun no hayan llegado. Aun asi, Issei volteo a ver hacia arriba, Rias también lo hizo al sentir una gran presión, asi que tomo un poco de aire para tranquilizarse.

\- ¿Qué negocios tienes conmigo, Señor Ángel Caído? – dijo Rias.

En el cielo, había una figura peculiar… bueno, había 3 figuras peculiares. A los lados, dos hombres jóvenes con Ocho alas negras cada uno… Reshiram y Zekrom, dos ángeles caídos de alto nivel, mientras que en el centro estaba la causa de todos los males, un hombre de mediana edad con las orejas puntiagudas viniendo un traje, lo preocupante era que en su espalda había… 10 alas similares a las de los cuervos, un total de cinco pares de alas con negras emergían desde ella, lo cual obviamente lo colocaba en el nivel de un Líder, Issei noto que estaba cargando algo, al notar que era su sangre comenzó a hervir de rabia.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho?! – dijo Issei expulsando algo de su poder demoniaco, combinado con su propio poder draconico.

El ángel caído en cuestión volteo a verlo con algo de interés y sonrió malignamente.

\- ¿Esto? Esto es solo un recuerdo que les traje – dijo Kokabiel lanzando lo que llevaba en sus brazo.

Rias vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Irina. Issei se movió rápidamente y la atrapo, vio el estado de Irina y se encontraba realmente mal. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y el sangrado era tan grande que incluso con solo atraparla, Issei ya tenía la ropa manchada por la sangre. Issei volteo a ver con una mirada de odio al ángel caído, quien lo ignoro y dirigió su mirada a Rias.

\- ¡Asia! – dijo Issei llamando a Asia.

\- ¡Si!

\- Supongo que es un placer conocerte, Heredera de Gremory. Tu cabello rojo te queda bien… se parece al de tu hermano… Lo cual hace que me den nauseas – dijo el ángel caído.

\- Saludos, Líder de los Ángeles Caídos… Kokabiel – dijo Rias.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la sed de sangre de Issei aumento. Kokabiel parecía estar satisfecho, pero Zekrom comenzaba a molestarse.

\- ¡Piensas que un demonio de clase baja como tu puede ver de esa manera a Kokabiel-sama, ¿eh?! – dijo Zekrom echándole la bronca a Issei mientras se cubría de rayos.

\- Cierra la boca, Zekrom – dijo Kokabiel sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¡Pero…!

\- Ya escuchaste a Kokabiel-sama, Zekrom… cierra la boca – dijo Reshiram sereno.

Zekrom guardo silencio ante las palabras de ambos. Por otra parte Kokabiel siguió hablando con Rias.

\- Como podrás ver, llegaron hasta nuestra base y nosotros les dimos una cálida bienvenida, bueno, dos ratas se escaparon.

Rias lo vio con odio al igual que Issei, lo que hacía que Kokabiel lo disfrutara. Aunque Issei y ella estaban aliviados al saber que Kiba se encontraba bien y había logrado escapar, puede que también lo este Xenovia.

\- Voy a aclararte algo. Nosotros y el clan Gremory somos la familia más cercana al Maou, pero también la más alejada de él. Si estás aquí para hablar de política conmigo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo.

\- No haría algo tan estúpido como hablar con un Maou… pero si violo y mato a su hermana menor, la ira de Sirzechs se dirigirá hacia mí, ¿no? Eso está bien… Eso es lo que quiero que- – dijo Kokabiel pero algo lo interrumpió.

Un viento frio se comenzó a sentir en un tiempo en el que el verano comenzaba a hacer estragos y la primavera se despedía. Viendo a Issei, este estaba rodeado por un aura roja y al parecer estaba furioso. Por la presión, incluso Reshiram y Zekrom se estaban sintiendo incomodos.

\- Repite eso que dijiste… ¿abusaras de ella? De una mujer que es muy importante para mí, delante de mí, ¿tú dijiste que la violarías? ¿Por qué demonios crees que estoy aquí? – Dijo Issei agachado.

\- Issei… - Rias no pudo sonrojarse por eso.

\- Repite eso que dijiste y… te matare – dijo Issei levantando su rostro y mostrando una expresión vacía… cosa que solo hizo estremecerse a todos los presentes, aunque eso hizo que Kokabiel se emocionara… no fue sino hasta que vio como había una silueta de un Dragón en posición de caza detrás de Issei que comprendió que el mocoso hablaba en serio y que si se descuidaba las amenazas de Issei no serían palabras vacías. Por lo que sonrió de medio lado y hablo.

\- ¡je! Al parecer tienes a alguien que me puede brindar algo de diversión, asi que les daré una oportunidad – dijo Kokabiel arrogantemente – Su base se encuentra en la Academia Kuoh ¿verdad? Si voy y hago un pequeño alboroto allí, incluso Sirzechs se verá obligado a moverse, ¿no?... o tal vez ¿debería empezar por destruir esta casa? – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo malignamente.

La única razón por la que Issei no se lanzaba al ataque en ese mismo instante era porque había muchos enemigos, en todo caso que el pudiera hacerse cargo de Kokabiel, eso le dejaría a Rias luchar con dos Ángeles Caídos de Clase Alta y de esa manera dejarías vulnerable a Asia… la verdad es que no podían.

Rias también estaba hirviendo de furia.

\- ¡Si tú haces eso entonces la Guerra entre Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos iniciara de nuevo!

\- ¡Eso es lo que quiero! Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excalibur... Pero sólo envió exorcistas de segunda y dos usuarias de la Espada Sagrada. Es muy aburrido. Estoy muy aburrido de verdad. Es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. Parece divertido, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Maldito lunático! ¿¡Iniciarás una guerra unas Guerra solo por tus caprichos!?

\- Sí. ¡Así es! ¡Y tú me ayudaras a encender la mecha! Azazel y Shemhaza no están tan entusiasmados con la próxima Guerra. Después, comenzó a recoger algunos aburridos Sacred Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil, que no va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros... Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata de un [Sacred Gear] como el que tiene ese mocoso de allá... Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan fácilmente – dijo Kokabiel con una expresión de éxtasis mientras sus subordinados sonreían.

Issei solo podía desprender deseos asesinos mientras los observaba con un rostro serio.

\- Este tipo está totalmente mal de la cabeza – dijo para sí mismo.

\- Hyahahaha! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es suprema. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me tratan así – lo que Freed sacó fue un Excalibur. Tenía uno de ellos en cada mano. ¡Él también tenía dos de ellas en sus caderas!

\- La de la derecha es [Excalibur Speedy]. La de la izquierda es **[Excalibur Nightmate]**. La que tengo en mi cadera es **[Excalibur Transparent]**. También he recibido **[Excalibur Mimic]** de la chica de allá. También quiero conseguir a **[Excalibur Destrution]** que la otra chica tiene. ¡Hyaa! ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo que pose tantas Excalibur? También recibí un elemento de del viejo Valper que me permite controlar las Espadas Sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy en un modo de híper concentrado que me permite manejar todos ellas, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! Hyahahahahahahahaha! – Freed se echó a reír, como si le parecía muy divertido.

Kokabiel escucho eso y volteo a ver a Freed.

\- Asi que la investigación de Valper ha llegado hasta aquí, ¿eh?

\- Ese maldito gordo siempre sale con sorpresas… ¿debería matarlo? – dijo Zekrom.

\- No… aun nos es útil, aunque esa afirmación suena bastante sospechosa para mí – dijo Kokabiel.

Zekrom chasqueo la lengua mientras que Reshiram suspiro.

\- ¡¿Para qué estas reuniendo todas las Excalibur?!

\- ¡Si quieres saberlo, síguenos! ¡Esta es la guerra, Hermana Menor de Sirzechs! – dijo Kokabiel retirándose siendo seguido por todos.

Reshiram lo siguió en silencio mientras que Zekrom y Freed les mostraban el dedo medio mientras se iban.

Issei apretó los puños.

\- ¡Maldición! – grito.

\- Issei

\- Issei-san

Rias y Asia se sorprendieron de verlo de esa manera. Aunque no lo culpaban, ambas sentían la misma impotencia que él, pero no era tiempo para estar lamentándose. Asi que Rias tomo una gran bocanada de aire para darse determinación.

\- ¡Issei, contacta a Akeno y explícale la situación, yo por lo mientras tratare de hablar con Sona, Asia, termina pronto de darle los primeros auxilios a esa chica! – Rias dio sus órdenes.

\- ¡Si! – contestaron ambos.

\- No dejare que dañe la academia, nuestro hogar ni nuestra ciudad – dijo Rias con enojo, pero determinada.

* * *

 _ **En la escuela…**_

Todos se habían reunido y ahora estaban en las inmediaciones del terreno de la escuela, Akeno y Koneko habían atendido pronto al llamado, mientras Sona y su nobleza comenzaron a hacer sus movimientos inmediatamente después de que llegaron.

\- Rias-senpai. Hemos cubierto la escuela con una gran barrera. Si algo sucede el daño no se extenderá al exterior – Saji informó de la situación actual a Rias mientras él y todas las chicas del consejo estudiantil ponían manos a la obra en aras de mantenerla.

\- Si, gracias por eso – dijo Rias.

\- Esto es para que sea mínimo. Sinceramente, si Kokabiel fuera a luchar en serio, no sólo esta academia, sino toda la región seria aniquilada. Sumado a eso, él ya está listo para hacerlo. Mis sirvientes liberarán sus poderes en los terrenos escolares – dijo Sona con seriedad.

Issei entendió eso, Ddraig y los antiguos portadores le habían dicho que esto estaba en una escala superior.

\- Mis sirvientes y yo seguiremos manteniendo la barrera. Quiero minimizar los daños tanto como sea posible... Es difícil evitar que nuestra escuela sea dañada. Pero parece que no podemos evitarlo, ya que nuestro enemigo, el líder de los ángeles caídos se está moviendo – Sona miró agudamente en dirección a la escuela con los ojos llenos de odio. Probablemente su mirada estaba dirigida a Kokabiel.

\- Gracias, Sona. Haremos el resto a partir de aquí.

\- Rias. Nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza superior a la nuestra. Todavía no es demasiado tarde. Debemos buscar a tu Onii-sama – sugirió Sona.

Rias negó con la cabeza.

\- Tampoco no llamarás a tu Onee-sama – responde Rias.

Sona puso una expresión complicada.

\- Mi Onee-sama... Tu Onii-sama te ama. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente nos ayudará. Así que...

\- Ya le he informado Sirzechs-sama.

Akeno lo dijo mientras Rias y Sona hablaban.

\- ¡Akeno! – Rias la criticó. Pero Akeno tenía una expresión de enojo.

\- Rias. Yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Sucedió en tu territorio. En tu base. Y sucedió después del problema entre las familias. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Se trata de un problema que supera el nivel que podemos solucionar. Vamos a pedir la fuerza de un Maou.

Era la primera vez que Issei vio a Akeno tuteando a Rias, la situación es comprensible. Rias parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Pero ella respiró hondo y asintió.

\- Si, lo entiendo – dijo con algo de resignación.

Akeno puso su habitual cara sonriente después de que ella la vio.

\- Gracias por comprender la situación, Buchou. Sona-sama. Los refuerzos de Sirzechs-sama estarán aquí dentro de una hora – informo Akeno.

\- Una hora... lo entiendo. En ese momento, nosotros, el consejo de estudiantes, se comprometen a seguir para colocar las barreras en el nombre de los Sitri

Rias parecía que había tomado su decisión y después de escuchar la decisión de Sona hablo.

\- Así que una hora. Ahora mis sirvientes. Vamos a atacar. Vamos a entrar dentro de la barrera y llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel. A diferencia del Rating Game que tuvimos contra los Fénix, esta es una batalla de vida o muerte. ¡Aun así, yo no los perdonaré si mueren! Vamos a sobrevivir y continuaremos asistiendo a la escuela.

\- ¡Sí! - todos le respondieron enérgicamente.

Issei en verdad no podía esperar el momento de patear traseros y arrancar plumas.

\- ¡Hyoudou! Te dejaré el resto a ti.

\- Ya lo sé, Saji. Debes preocuparse por el daño y el prejuicio en tu culo.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Siento que mi culo me duele más cuando dices eso! ¿Qué pasa con el tuyo?

\- El mío fue atendido por Asia-chan – dijo Issei haciéndole burla.

\- ¡Maldito! – dijo Saji con enojo.

\- Fufufu. El amor de Buchou ciertamente duele. Bueno, la situación anterior era lo mismo que tener mi culo en llamas, es un alivio que Asia-chan estuviera a mi lado – dijo Issei mientras Asia le sonreía – No, no. No puedo reírme de eso. Ya que Kiba no está aquí todavía.

\- Hyoudou-kun, por favor resiste todo lo posible – dijo una chica peliblanca con una expresión de preocupación.

\- Es verdad, Rias-san, Hyoudou-kun y los demás deben tener cuidado – dijo Tsubaki preocupada igual que los demás.

\- Es verdad, eso va para todos, Rias. Solo tienen que resistir hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

\- No se preocupes, Kaichou, Fuku-kaichou, Hanakai-san, nos encargaremos de esto – dijo Issei yendo dentro de la barrera junto con los demás – Probablemente, no necesitemos los refuerzos – Eso ultimo lo dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

[Kukuku, esto sin lugar a dudas será divertido] – Ddraig parecía divertirse.

[Solo ten cuidado y no te contengas para nada, es un mal habito tuyo] – se escuchó la voz de Belzard.

[Issei, ten cuidado, ¿sí?] – Elsha también le hablo preocupada.

\- Ese maldito de Hyoudou, incluso ahora se las da de genial – dijo Saji sonriendo amargamente.

\- Saji, concéntrate en la barrera – dijo Sona regañándolo.

\- ¡Si!

Mientras dentro de la barrera, Rias y su grupo se acercaban al campo deportivo, donde al parecer se encontraban Kokabiel y compañía. Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver al gordo de Valper en medio de algo similar a un círculo mágico mientras tenia las cuatro Excalibur robadas a sus pies.

\- Jujuju, hora de combinar las cuatro Excalibur – dijo Valper con una sonrisa retorcida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara unir las cuatro espadas, Valper?

\- No me tomara ni 5 minutos, Kokabiel – contesta el gordo.

Zekrom chasqueo la lengua.

\- ¡Es Kokabiel-sama para ti, inmundo humano!

\- Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate, Zekrom – dijo Kokabiel.

Kokabiel noto que habían entrado en la barrera, la cual ni siquiera se molestó en atacar.

\- Asi que vinieron, ¿eh? – Dijo viendo con algo de molestia que solo eran el grupo de la hermana de Lucifer – Entonces, ¿Quién vendrá? ¿Sera Sirzechs… o quizás será Serafall? – dijo Kokabiel menospreciándolos.

Todos los del Grupo Gremory vieron hacia arriba, y vieron como Kokabiel estaba sentado en algo parecido a un trono, mientras a ambos lados tenia a Reshiram y a Zekrom.

\- En lugar de mi Onii-sama o de Leviatan-sama, nosotros le pondremos fin a tus planes – dijo Rias.

Kokabiel solo la miro serio mientras creaba una enorme lanza de luz. Todos se pusieron en guardia, mientras Issei solo lo veía serio.

\- Fiuuu, eso en verdad está a otro nivel – dijo Issei con sarcasmo.

Sin mediar palabra, Kokabiel lanzo el ataque hacia el gimnasio, destruyéndolo por completo.

\- Veremos si ustedes pueden divertirme aunque sea un poco – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo – Por el momento, ¿Qué les parece si juegan con mi pequeña mascota?

Issei enarco una ceja y vio al frente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como un perro enorme de 3 cabezas.

\- ¡Cerberos! – Dijo Rias sorprendida – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer una criatura infernal como esta al mundo humano?!

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

\- Esta bien, ¿no? Es solo para entretenerme un poco – dijo Kokabiel.

\- Maldito enfermo… ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás, chicos! ¡Vamos a acabar con esta bestia!

\- ¡Si!

\- ¡Akeno, acompáñame! – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Si, Rias! – dijo Issei.

Ambas alzaron el vuelo y fueron directo a la bestia, Issei por lo mientras se quedó con Asia y Koneko a vigilar a Kokabiel.

Mientras tanto, Cerberos ataco a ambas chicas con fuego, Akeno rápidamente se posiciono delante de Rias y creo un círculo mágico de defensa, deteniendo el ataque por completo con gran éxito.

\- Esto está muy tibio – dijo Akeno con un rostro desafiante - ¡Un golpe bastara para ti! – ella concentro una gran cantidad de rayos en su mano.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Rias lanzando un gran ataque de **[Poder de la Destrucción]** mientras Akeno lanzaba un gran rayo borrando por completo al animal.

\- ¿Oooh? Al parecer pueden hacerlo – Kokabiel parecía complacido a pesar de que habían eliminado a uno de sus monstruos.

Por otro lado Issei, no despegaba la vista de Kokabiel.

\- Je, en verdad, es una pérdida de tiempo como dijo Rias-buchou – dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

Grrrrrrrrrr

Se comenzó a escuchar un gruñido detrás de él.

\- A eso es a lo que me refiero con una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Issei suspirando.

\- ¡¿Otro cerberos?! – Rias y Akeno vieron con sorpresa como un cerberos aparecía detrás de Issei y los demás.

Grrrrrr

Otro gruñido se escuchó desde al lado.

\- Allí hay otro – dijo Koneko apuntándole al más cercano a ella y poniéndose en guardia.

El Cerberos que estaba más cerca de Koneko se lanzó al ataque y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- No perderé contra una bestia salvaje – dijo Koneko esquivando un zarpazo del Cerberos y le da un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar por los aires.

Mientras tanto Issei veía como el otro Cerberos se acercaba a él y a Asia. Suspiro y creo un círculo mágico con el cual lanzo un vapor que congelo poco a poco al Cerberos, aun asi solo lo congelo lo suficiente como para cubrir sus patas dejándolo inmovilizado. Al instante siguiente, el Cerberos se vio empalado por múltiples espadas.

\- Te tardaste mucho, maldito chico bonito – dijo Issei con sarcasmo e imitando a Freed.

\- Cuando te pones asi eres bastante molesto, Issei-kun – dijo Kiba con el mismo tono.

Por otra parte, el Cerberos que Koneko había mandado a volar cayo violentamente al suelo dando un chillido, aun asi, se levantó y tenía intenciones de atacar a la linda peliblanca, aunque al igual que al otro, de un momento a otro perdió una de sus cabezas y apareció era alguien con una larga Excalibur. Fue Xenovia. La cabeza del Cerberos que Xenovia cortó se convirtió en polvo.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde – se escuchó la una voz conocida.

\- Al parecer los estaba subestimando demasiado – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

\- ¿Es hora de que nos pongamos en acción, Kokabiel-sama? – pregunta un Reshiram quien había visto toda la acción con una expresión tranquila.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya me estoy emocionando! – dijo Zekrom mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo.

\- No, aun no… hay algo en lo que los quiero poner a prueba – dijo Kokabiel.

\- Entendido – dijo Reshiram quien seguía viendo la acción.

Zekrom por otro lado estaba feliz mientras veía que se podría divertir un rato con esos demonios.

\- ¡Toma, maldito! ¡Nadie se mete con los que amo y te lo demostrare! – dijo Rias lanzando energía en contra de Kokabiel

Rias lanzo una enorme ráfaga de **[Poder de la Destrucción].** Él la rechazo con una mano y con algo de dificultad. Kokabiel sonrió al ver cómo le salía humo de dicha mano.

\- Al parecer tienes el terrorífico potencial que tenía tu hermano, pero eso no es suficiente… además, nosotros tenemos el poder de las Excalibur – dijo Kokabiel.

\- Y nosotros tenemos a Issei – dijo Rias como insinuando algo.

Kokabiel se dio cuenta de eso.

\- ¡¿Qu-?!

\- **[Thunderbolt – Dragon Shoot]** – se escuchó la voz de Isseiun enorme torrente de energía paso donde estaba Kokabiel, quien se vio obligado a esquivar.

\- ¡Sekiryuutei! – Kokabiel lo veía con enojo.

\- Eso fue solo un saludo, Señor Ángel Caído ¿Qué le parece si baja para que podemos charlas de unas cuantas cosas que quiero decirle? – dijo Issei desde el suelo y viéndolo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Maldito, ahora sí que la has hecho – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo de la misma forma.

\- No se moleste, Kokabiel-sama, yo me hare cargo – dijo Zekrom dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba Issei. Aun asi, un rayo le impidió el paso.

\- Ara ara, no podemos interferir en eso, ¿sabes? – dijo Akeno que era la que había lanzado el ataque.

\- Tsk, al parecer primero me tendré que ocupar de ti, primor – dijo Zekrom mientras se envolvía en rayos haciendo que Akeno pusiera cara de desagrado.

\- Tienes una boca muy sucia, ¿verdad? – Dijo Akeno envolviéndose en rayos también – Además, conozco a un hombre al que no le llegas ni a los talones, Ufufu.

Ambos rápidamente comenzaron a lanzarse rayos entre sí, Zekrom se sorprendía de que Akeno podía esquivar sus ataques, también tenía que aceptar que los ataque de Akeno eran sumamente fuertes, sin lugar a dudas estaba a la par de un demonio de Clase Alta.

\- Ese Zekrom, al parecer estaba ansioso – dijo Kokabiel viendo con agrado la pelea de Zekrom con Akeno – Esa niña es… ¡ja! – Pareció darse cuenta de algo.

\- Kokabiel-sama – Reshiram iba a preguntar algo pero algo lo interrumpió.

\- Está completo - La voz de Valper.

Entonces, las cuatro Excalibur que estaban en el centro del campo de la escuela empezaron a destellar una increíble cantidad de luz. Kokabiel comenzó a aplaudir.

\- Las cuatro Excalibur se convertirán en una – dijo complacido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Kiba con odio.

\- ¡Imposible! – Xenovia no lo podía creer.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Aun asi, Issei veía todo con tranquilidad, mientras parecía estar analizando las situaciones que se estaban dando.

\- Issei, voy a apoyar a Akeno – dijo Rias viendo como las descargas iban y venían en el cielo.

\- No, Buchou, confié en Akeno-san… Por ahora concentrémonos en los enemigos que tenemos al frente… Creo que Akeno-san podrá hacerlo – dijo Issei dejando sorprendida a Rias.

Aun asi, ella pudo pensar con claridad, y viendo bien, Akeno no se veía en una desventaja total.

Una luz divina empezó a cubrir el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, todos se taparon el rostro con las manos. En el centro del campo de la escuela, las cuatro Excalibur estaban una encima de la otra. Excalibur, que era originalmente una. Se dividió en siete partes, pero ahora cuatro de ellas serán una misma. Cuando la luz se fue, había una espada sagrada que emitía un aura de color azul y blanco.

\- Debido a que la luz creada por Excalibur, las cuatro espadas se combinaron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad se colapsará en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel – Valper dijo algo sorprendente.

No podía decir nada. La ciudad colapsaría en menos de 20 minutos. Issei chasqueo la lengua eso no se lo esperaba.

[Esto se complicara más de lo que pensamos, socio. En el momento en que los refuerzos de Maou-sama lleguen, esta cuidad ya no existirá] – Ddraig le hablo a Issei.

\- No permitiré eso, Ddraig – contesto Issei viendo con odio a Kokabiel

El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó a brillar y a recolectar poder.

– ¡Freed! – Kokabiel llamó a ese sacerdote de mierda.

\- ¿Qué pasa, jefe? – Freed apareció de quien sabe donde.

\- Usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo. Este será tu entrenamiento final. Lucha, mientras utilizas la única Excalibur formada por otras cuatro – dijo Kokabiel viendo con alegría a los demás espadachines que había en el campo.

\- Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe que usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy honrado de usa a mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! ¿O algo por el estilo? ¡Uhehehe! ¡Ahora me limitaré solo a rebanar algunos demonios! – Freed puso una loca sonrisa mientras mantenía la Excalibur ubicada en el centro del campo de la escuela.

Él había dicho es que recibió un objeto de Valper, eso intrigo a Issei. Entonces Xenovia luego habló con Kiba.

\- Caballero de Rias Gremory. Si nosotros cooperamos juntos, entonces destruiremos esa Excalibur juntos – esa propuesta sorprendió a Kiba, quien había observado todo con odio.

\- ¿Está bien? – Xenovia se echó a reír sin miedo a las palabras de Kiba.

\- En el peor de los casos, no es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, es una Espada Sagrada pero ya no es más una Espada Santa. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es igual a otra arma. Cambia dependiendo de la persona que lo usa. Ahora es una espada hereje.

\- Kukuku… – Alguien se reía de la conversación de ellos dos. Fue Valper.

\- Valper Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, yo fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio – Kiba se lo dijo tranquilamente a Valper. Pero sus ojos estaban llenos de odio.

Dependiendo de la respuesta de Valper de que podría convertirse en una situación explosiva.

\- Hou. Un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieron en un país lejano oriente como este. Me siento con suerte. Fufufu – Valper sonrió repugnantemente. Era como si se estuviera burlando de Kiba – Mira, me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta que no soy capaz de utilizar la Excalibur me deprimí mucho – Valper repente empezó a hablar de su vida.

\- Una historia sobre el pasado de ese anciano, ¿eh? la verdad no me interesa – dijo Issei con aburrimiento.

\- Admiraba a aquellos que pueden utilizarla porque no podía. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso me hizo iniciar un experimento para crear a usuarios que puedan utilizarlas. Entonces se completó. Es gracias a ti y a los demás – Valper termino de decir eso con una sonrisa aún más repugnante, si es que eso era posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Tú nos desechaste a todos nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso – Kiba enarcó sus cejas, ya que tenía dudas.

\- En la historia de Kiba-san, Buchou-san y la de Xenovia-san me enteré de que el experimento fue un fracaso. ¿Acaso no se deshicieron de ellos porque eran considerados un fracaso? – dijo Asia triste.

Valper solo negó con la cabeza.

\- Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que he usé el valor numérico de los "factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los "elementos", pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos? – Valper miro con esa sonrisa repugnante a Kiba.

\- ¡No querrás decir…! – Issei pareció darse cuenta de lo que quería decir Valper.

\- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es... – Xenovia también dio su análisis.

\- Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos Sagrados y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta – Valper sacó un orbe que se estaba destellando luz. Era un orbe brillante. Tiene algo como una especie de aura sagrada – Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoró. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis archivos sobre la investigación. Al mirarte a ti, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Bueno, ese ángel del que estamos hablando. Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo. Kukukuku – Valper rio después de decir toda esa desagradable letanía.

Ahora todos, sin excepción alguna, veían con odio al gordo.

\- Jajajaja ese Valper resulto más loco de lo que pensé… comienza a agradarme – dijo Zekrom lanzando un rayo en contra de Akeno.

\- Igual que tú, él es alguien desagradable – sentencio Akeno.

\- ¡Cállate, perra! – Zekrom cargo directamente en contra de Akeno.

\- ¡Ikazuchiyo! – Akeno le lanzo un gran rayo también.

Zekrom lo esquivo por los pelos.

\- Uuuf, por qué poco. En verdad eres fuerte, te lo reconoceré… ya que gracias a ti, me estoy divirtiendo – dijo con una sonrisa desagradable.

Akeno solo afilo su mirada y continúo atacándolo.

\- Zekrom está teniendo problemas con esa chica – dijo Reshiram divertido viendo su encuentro.

\- ¿Tú mataste a mis compañeros y llevaste a cabo los elementos necesarios para usar las espadas sagradas? – Kiba se lo preguntó Valper con una voz llena de intenciones de matar.

\- Eso es correcto. Es esta esfera de aquel entonces. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed. Sin embargo, ésta es la última – dijo mostrándole un orbe a Kiba.

\- ¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Los otros chicos que murieron antes de mí murieron porque sus cuerpos no se podían sincronizarse con los elementos! Hmmmmm. Si lo pienso bien, esto me hace alguien especial – Freed se pavoneaba por ese hecho.

\- Valper Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos? – Kiba manos temblaban y había un aura de ira que sale de su cuerpo.

\- Hm. Si dices eso, entonces voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel. Luego se reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo. Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Michael y el Vaticano con las Excalibur combinadas. Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado, es por eso que yo- - Valper hizo una mueca de dolor

Ya que, como si un flash fuera, Kiba cerró rápidamente distancia y corto el brazo donde tenía sujetado el orbe Valper. Freed rápidamente tomo la Excalibur que había sido combinada y se alejó, viendo como el gordo se desangraba. Kiba por otro lado atrapo el orbe antes de que tocara el piso y la miro con cariño y tristeza. Después, Kiba volteo a ver ferozmente a Valper, quien se retorcía en el suelo.

\- ¡Detente! ¡Por Favor, perdóname! ¡No quiero morir, por favor, alguien ayúdeme! – Valper rogaba por su vida, pero eso solo hizo que Kiba se enojara más.

Justo cuando se iba a acercar para matarlo, una luz intensa comenzó a emanar del orbe que ahora tenía en sus manos y Kiba comenzó a tener una sensación cálida que lo hizo detenerse.

\- Todos… – una solitaria lágrima rodo en la mejilla de Kiba.

Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba tenía empezó a dar más luces, como si titilarían. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y que finalmente cubrió el campo de toda la escuela. Desde el suelo había luces que salían y empezó a formar una figura. Luego se amoldó en una forma apropiada. Tomó la forma de algunas personas. Había chicos y chicas que tenían luces de color azul y blanco y ellos rodearon a Kiba.

\- Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hicieron que los espíritus dentro del orbe aparecieran – Akeno dijo eso.

\- Espadas demoníacas, espadas sagradas, demonios y ángeles caídos. Todos estaban presentes, ¿es esto una manifestación de las conciencias de los compañeros de Kiba?… aun asi, todos no eran más que unos niños… la maldad de ese maldito gordo no conoce límites – dijo Issei entre triste y furioso.

Kiba los miró con una expresión de cariño y tristeza.

\- ¡Todos! Yo... yo...

\- Ellos fueron los niños y niñas que fueron eliminados – dijo Asia tapándose la boca ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

Kiba continúo hablándoles.

\- Siempre he... siempre he pensado en esto ¿Está bien que yo fuera el único sobreviviente?... ¿No había otros que tenían más sueños que yo? Había otros que tenían más deseos de vivir que yo ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida tranquila...? – Kiba comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Entonces todos los niños sonrieron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

[No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo]

Hubo lágrimas saliendo los ojos de Kiba, porque parecía que sus pensamientos le llegaron. Entonces los espíritus de los niños y las niñas comenzaron a mover sus labios en un solo ritmo.

\- El canto sagrado - Asia murmuró eso.

Ellos estaban cantando la canción sagrada... Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

[Nosotros no estamos solos]

[Separados no tenemos suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero...]

[Estarás bien si las usamos juntos]

También podía oír sus voces. Se suponía en un principio que el canto sagrado hacía sufrir a los demonios. Pero esta vez es diferente, nadie sentía ningún dolor en lo absoluto. En cambio sentía algo cálido. Una calidez que hacía pensar en amigos y camaradas.

[Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada]

[No tengas miedo]

[Incluso si Dios nos está mirando]

[Nuestros corazones estarán siempre]

[UNIDOS]

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

Issei, quien presencio todo eso en silencio sonrió de medio lado.

\- Al parecer Kiba logro alcanzarlo – dijo Issei.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Rias con intriga.

[Asi que te diste cuenta, compañero… sin lugar a dudas es un momento interesante, ese Caballero en verdad lo ha alcanzado] – Ddraig hablo de manera que Rias lo escucho, intrigándola aún más.

A Issei le creció su sonrisa mientras veía a Kiba y decidió explicarle a Rias.

\- Los Sacred Gear cambian y evolucionan usando los sentimientos de los usuarios como una llave. Pero hay otra forma. Cuando los sentimientos y los deseos del usuario dan un repentino cambio dramático y cambia el flujo del mundo y el Sacred Gear reacciona. Sí. Esto es... [Balance Breaker] – dijo Issei sorprendiéndola.

\- Yuto – Rias volteo a ver a Kiba con una sonrisa mientras la luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba

Kiba entonces miro a Valper, aunque aún se podía sentir que estaba enojado, era más parecido a como actuaba Issei, ahora en lugar de un odio con ardiente ira, era un odio frio que pensaba cual era la mejor forma de acabar con él.

\- Valper Galilei, mis ex-compañeros no deseaban que yo los vengue. ¡Nunca lo desearon! – Hablo serio Kiba son despegar la vista del gordo – Pero todavía no he resuelto esto. Mientras no te mate, muchos sufrirán lo mismo que nosotros

\- Hmph. Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? – dijo Valper que se las arreglo por lo menos para que su herida dejara de sangrar.

\- ¡Kibaaaaaaaa! ¡Corta a Freed y a su Excalibur! – Issei estaba alentando a Kiba.

\- ¡Tú eres el "Caballero" del Clan Gremory y eres mi camarada! ¡Mi amigo y Mi Familia! ¡Lucha contra él Kiba! ¡No pierdas tus sentimientos y tu espíritu!

Kiba hizo una expresión emocional mientras los escuchaba.

\- Ustedes me han ayudado. Incluso si no tuvieras ningún beneficio. Incluso si recibiste un castigo de nuestra maestra.

\- ¡Yuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi "Caballo" no perderá a una simple Excalibur!

\- ¡Yuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti! – Akeno le envió su apoyo a Kiba.

\- No te distraigas, zorra – dijo Zekrom atacándola.

En eso Issei chasqueo los dedos y se la barrera que había en las alhajas que siempre llevaban desde que él se las regalo.

\- Gracias, Issei-kun…

\- No se preocupe, Akeno-san. Enfóquese en su batalla, nosotros mantendremos a raya a los demás – dijo Issei.

Kokabiel sonrió por esas palabras.

\- ¿En verdad crees que puedes hacer tal cosa, mocoso? ¿Ser el Sekiryuutei se te ha subido a la cabeza como a todos estúpidos Antiguos Portadores? – dijo Kokabiel.

\- Claro, que lo creo y te lo puedo demostrar ahora mismo si quieres – dijo con una fría pero retadora sonrisa a Kokabiel.

En eso, Rias se paró delante de Issei y creo un círculo mágico. Instantes después una gran llamarada cayó en donde estaba Issei, aun asi el círculo mágico de Rias se encargó de detenerlo.

\- Vamos a ir conforme el plan, Issei – dijo Rias seria.

\- Si – fue lo único que dijo Issei.

\- No creí que la Princesa Gremory fuese a reaccionar asi, ¿no es por lo general que los siervos son los que protegen a sus amos? – dijo Reshiram desde las alturas, él había lanzado el ataque.

Rias alzo el vuelo y se puso a su misma altura.

\- A mí en lo personal no me gusta que lastimen a mis siervos… Además, necesitamos que Issei se encargue de tu jefe – dijo Rias con una sonrisa retadora mientras se envolvía en un aura escarlata.

\- ¿En verdad crees que está al nivel de Kokabiel-sama? En verdad aprecias mucho a tus siervos, ¿no? – Reshiram por otro lado se cubrió de fuego.

De un momento a otro, y al igual que con Akeno, Reshiram y Rias comenzaron a intercambiar ataques. A los rayos que enloquecían en el cielo, se podía ver como un fuego y una especie de energía de color negro con rojo les ayudaban a iluminar el cielo nocturno.

\- ¡Yuto-sempai! – Koneko le hablo a Kiba mientras estaba al lado de Asia para protegerla de darse el caso de ser necesario – ¡Por favor, has todo lo posible!

\- ¡Hahaha! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú estabas cantando esa canción con alegría con los fantasmas-chan. Es realmente me molesta. Es lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo con escucharla tengo la piel de gallina! No quiero oírla nunca más. ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la Excalibur más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro! – Freed se rio de la situación.

\- Freed Zelzan, los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación...Yo me convertiré en una espada. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchou y mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡ **[Sword Birth]**!

El poder demoniaco de Kiba y el factor Sagrado que le habían otorgado sus compañeros empezaron a alinearse y formó una figura. El poder demoníaco y el poder sagrado se combinaron. Lo que apareció en su mano es una sola espada.

\- **[Balance-Breaker – Sword of Bretayer** ]. Recibiste un poder que tiene tanto energía sagrada como demoníaca en tu propio cuerpo.

Kiba corrió hacia Freed.

\- ¡Mi habilidad como un "Caballero" es la velocidad! Freed trató de ver mis movimientos con sus ojos, pero salí de su vista, fintando de a poco.

Aun así, Freed bloqueó su ataque.

\- En serio. Eres un experto, exorcista callejero. Pero mi espada empezó a borrar el aura de Excalibur.

\- ¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas? – Dijo con una voz de sorpresa

\- Si eso fuera la verdadera Excalibur, yo tal vez no hubiera podido ganarle. Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

\- ¡Chi! – Freed chasqueó su lengua, y dio un paso atrás después de que él me empujara hacia atrás. "Stretccccccch! – cuando Freed dijo eso su Excalibur empezó a moverse como si estuviera viva.

Se movía aleatoriamente y fue hacia Kiba con una intensa velocidad.

\- La habilidad de **[Excalibur Mimic]** – Kiba escucho que Xenovia murmuro eso.

\- Ya veo. Tiene las habilidades de las otras cuatro. Entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia mí con la bendición de Dios. Esta es la habilidad de **[Excalibur Speedy]**. Si mal no recuerdo, su habilidad es la velocidad – Freed trato de atacar con precisión desde muchas direcciones, pero Kiba bloqueo cada ataque. Su intención de matar es fácil de leer. Issei una vez le dijo que si se sabe de dónde viene la intención de matar, bloquearlo, será muy fácil.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo? Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada-sama, ¿no? ¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva? – Freed gritó. Su expresión se llenó tanto placer e impaciencia.

\- ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que usar esto también! – cuando dijo eso la punta de la espada sagrada desapareció.

\- Este es el poder de **[Excalibur Transparency]** su poder es hacer transparente la hoja de la espada. Pero si no cambia la dirección de su intención de matar, incluso si no puedo ver la hoja...

La espada transparente y la espada de Kiba echaron chispas. La pelea continua con un intenso intercambio de espadazos en el mismo lugar, poco a poco Kiba estaba dominando a corta distancia. Freed trataba de alejarse retrocediendo usando la velocidad extra que le otorgaba **[Excalibur Speedy]** pero era rápidamente era alcanzado por Kiba.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ya me canse! – Freed cargo aura en la hoja de la Excalibur y destruyo la Sacro-Espada Demoniaca de Kiba.

\- Es lo normal, Kiba recién acaba de despertar el Balance Breaker, le falta tiempo para que se estabilice – dijo Issei viendo la situación mientras vigilaba a Kokabiel y observaba los encuentros de Rias y Akeno, aun asi, Kiba no se echó para atrás y creo otra espada igual, lanzándose una vez más al ataque.

Freed entrecerró sus ojos y puso una cara de sorpresa.

\- Sí. Mantenlo ahí – Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió.

Ella sostenía su Excalibur con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

\- San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz - Ella comenzó a recitar algo. Xenovia puso su mano en el centro del espacio distorsionado. Colocó su mano en él, y sacó algo de la brecha dimensional. Lo que sacó parecía que era una espada que emitía un aura sagrada – ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡Durandal!

Todos pudieron apreciar una enorme hoja que tenía un cuerpo azul y el filo dorado, también era bastante grande, del tamaño de Xenovia.

\- ¿Durandal? – Valper la vio con sorpresa mientras se sostenía donde antes estaba el brazo que le fue amputado por Kiba.

\- ¿No era una usuaria de la Excalibur? – incluso Kokabiel estaba asombrado.

\- Incorrecto. Yo era originalmente una usuaria de Durandal. También fui elegida como la portadora de la Excalibur. Eso es todo – Xenovia hizo una postura con Durandal.

\- ¡Absurdo! Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda usar a Durandal? – Valper no lo podía creer.

\- Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho a un usuario que pueda usar a Durandal artificialmente.

\- Entonces ¿por qué?

\- A diferencia de los usuarios artificiales de las espadas sagradas, como Irina, yo soy una usuaria nata – Dijo Xenovia con confianza.

Valper se queda sin palabras. Xenovia era alguien que tenía la bendición de Dios, naturalmente, puede empuñar una espada sagrada.

\- Durandal es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de lo que la gente puede imaginarlo. Corta todo lo que toca. No escucha lo que digo, es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su portadora, tengo dificultad con él. Ahora, Freed Zelzan. Gracias a ti, podemos tener una batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. Ahora, estoy temblando de placer. No mueras de un solo golpe ¿está bien? ¡Por lo menos usa a Excalibur al máximo! – dijo Xenovia lanzándose al ataque.

La hoja de Durandal empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la Excalibur que Freed llevaba, incluso tenía más poder que la espada sagrada-demoníaca.

\- ¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada de esto para derrotarte! – Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia.

Kiba no pudo verlo, pero probablemente apunto su espada transparente a ella.

¡GAKIIIN!

Con un solo ataque de Xenovia, Excalibur se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por poder de Durandal, hizo un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

\- Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal – Xenovia suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria Excalibur-chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Kaaaa! ¿Estaba mal usar algo roto desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La insensatez de la Iglesia. Quiero crecer mientras tenga una idea de él!" Su intención de matar era débil, y me fui directo hacia él. ¡Tampoco pudo responderle a ella! ¡Jaque mate! Trató de bloquear mi espada sagrada-demoníaca con los restos de su Excalibur, pero...

Kiba decido aprovechar ahora que estaba distraído el idiota de Freed.

¡BAAAKIIIN!

Un sonido demoledor se hizo eco agudo. El sonido de la Excalibur destruida.

\- ¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado Excalibur". Corté a Freed tan pronto como destruí el resto de los que quedaba de la Excalibur.

Freed cayó cuando salía sangre de la herida que le hice desde el hombro hasta un costado de su estómago.

\- ¿Espada Sa... Sagrada-demoníaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar... – Valper Galilei hizo una fuerte expresión.

\- Es cierto. No he terminado aún. Mientras no seas eliminado, la tragedia continuará. No puedo permitir que otras personas sufran lo mismo que nosotros – Kiba se dirigió a donde Valper con determinación – Valper Galilei. Prepárate ahora mismo – él apunto con su espada sagrada-demoníaca hacia él con la intención de cortarlo – Ahora mis compañeros. ¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Esperemos que todo acabe! – dijo Kiba amenazante.

Aun asi, Valper parecía ajeno y veía con curiosidad la espada de Kiba.

\- ¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! Lo sagrado y lo demoníaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo el Maou, también Dios ha...

Quien observo todo en silencio, abrió los ojos al entender que era lo que iba a decir Valper.

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de un Valper que parecía que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¡GOUGH! – Valper cayó al suelo después de lanzar una gran cantidad de sangre.

Kiba se acercó a él para ver cómo estaba. Y él ya estaba muerto.

\- Valper. Tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio.

Kokabiel que estaba en el aire estaba burlándose. El que mató fue Valper fue Kokabiel.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Kahahahahahahahaha

\- Mejor ya cállate…

\- ¿Qué? – Kokabiel volteo a ver a quien le había dicho que se callara.

Se sorprendió se sobremanera al ver quien era. Era Issei, más no era por el hecho de que fuera él, sino por la apariencia que tenía y la abrumadora presión que estaba desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

Rias que estaba combatiendo con Reshiram a una altura considerable, le lanzó un ataque que él esquivo por los pelos y volteo a ver a Issei.

\- Issei… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Rias

\- Issei-kun…

\- Issei-san…

\- Issei-senpai…

Akeno y las demás estaban en las mismas

De pronto unas líneas negras comenzaron a aparecer en todo el cuerpo de Issei, hasta que se formó algo parecido a un tatuaje de dragón que, según se podía apreciar, le pasaba por la espalda, el pecho y llegaba hasta parte del rostro.

\- Estuve vigilando pacientemente mientras que Kiba se encargaba del gordo, si no lo hubiera hecho Kiba se sentiría insatisfecho, ya que aunque no lo mato él pudo por le menos cortarle un brazo. Pero ahora que recuerdo, necesitamos vencerte antes de que pasaran 20 minutos… ahora que solo quedan 10, no tengo de otra que ir con todo desde el principio ¿verdad? Ya que no necesite hacer uso de esto contra Raiser contra un líder de los Ángeles Caídos debe de serlo, ¿no? – dijo Issei viéndolo fríamente.

[Estas en lo cierto, compañero… Kokabiel no es a alguien que puedas tomar a la ligera, después de todo este tipo lucho contra Dios y el Maou en la Antigua Guerra de las Tres Grandes Facciones… Remover por completo las restricciones podría ser necesario] – se escuchó la voz de Ddraig.

[Kokabiel tiene el antecedente de haber atacado e incluso matado a algunos Antiguos Portadores de la Boosted Gear e incluso a algunos portadores del Hakuryuukou] – Elsha dijo eso advirtiéndole a Issei.

[Ellos tienen razón, Issei. No hay espacio para juegos en este momento, ¿entiendes?] – Belzard también lo advirtió con voz firme.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. ¿A qué se referían? Issei noto que todos lo habían visto con un rostro sorprendido, por lo que decidió darles información al respecto.

\- ¿Recuerdan que cuando iba a reencarnar en demonio les comente que para que no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Ddraig y la mía no fueran detectadas, tuve que usar magia para ocultarla? – Issei vio como algunos asentían – Bueno, eso básicamente eran sellos puestos sobre el poder de Ddraig y el mío. Cuando fue el Rating Game contra el Pajarito quite el que pertenecía al poder de Ddraig…

Fue entonces que varios se dieron cuenta a que se refería...

\- No me dirás que…

\- Sí… el poder de Ddraig es enorme, incluso alguien como yo, a quien él dice que controla bien su poder, me es imposible controlarlo al 100% aun… pero, YO también tengo lo mío – dijo sonriendo mientras las líneas que estaban en su cuerpo brillaban intensamente e iluminan el cuerpo de Issei.

 **[Welsh Dragon – Balance Breaker]**

Mientras esas palabras resonaban en todo el campo proveniente de la Joya del Boosted Gear que apareció rápidamente en el brazo de Issei y automáticamente entro en Balance Breaker.

Al cabo de unos instantes de la intimidante armadura del **[Boosted Gear – Scale Mail]** se hacía presente donde estaba parado Issei. Este veía a Kokabiel como si un depredador se tratara y desprendía una presión que era difícil de creer. Todos tragaron saliva. Esa era una presencia que nunca había sentido, Reshiram y Zekrom ahora sí se sentían algo intimidados.

\- ¡La presión de Issei-kun es incluso superior a la que tenía cuando lucho contra Raiser Fénix! – Kiba veía con sorpresa e intimidación a su compañero.

Incluso Kokabiel no podía evitar verlo con la boca abierta, pero en él hubo algo diferente ya que inmediatamente sonrió al ver a Issei asi… por lo que se levantó de su trono extendiendo sus 10 alas.

\- Bien… ¡Muy bieeeeeen, Sekiryuutei! ¡Sabía que tu podías divertirme… sabía que-!

 **¡[Ice Block]!**

Issei rápidamente había aparecido detrás de Kokabiel.

\- ¡¿Qu-?! – Kokabiel lo vio sorprendido de reojo.

 **¡[Partisan]!**

Issei creo una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo y se las lanzo a Kokabiel, quien alzo el vuelo mientras creaba también muchas lanzas de luz y contrarrestaba las lanzas de Hielo de Issei.

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa… Sekiryuutei – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo.

\- Tengo que hacer las cosas rápido, ¿sabes? – dijo Issei hablándole con algo de sarcasmo.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, por eso nos divertiremos un poco antes de que esta ciudad sea destruida – dijo Kokabiel con malicia.

Por debajo de su casco Issei estaba furioso.

De un momento a otro los dos comenzaron a atacarse con Luz y Hielo… Issei atacaba sin cuartel a Kokabiel, quien le respondía riendo frenéticamente.

\- Jajajajajaja ¡Esto es lo que estaba esperando… alguien que me quite este maldito aburrimiento!

\- Cállate – dijo Issei serio y lanzándole un ataque de rayo, tomando por sorpresa a Kokabiel quien se vio obligado a esquivarlo.

Kokabiel también creo una espada de Luz y fue a atacar a Issei, quien lo esquivo también mientras descendía al suelo.

Issei tomo un pequeño puñado del césped y lo arranco sorprendiendo a todos, soplo y de su boca salió un aire congelante que envolvió a las pequeñas fibras de pasto.

- **[Ice Saber]** – dijo Issei tomando lo que ahora era una espada hecha completamente de hielo, aun asi se veía muy filosa y mirando a Kokabiel con una expresión fría.

\- ¿Crees que eso te servirá, mocoso? – pregunta Kokabiel.

Con esa espada, Issei se dirigió a Kokabiel y lo ataco, Kokabiel bloqueo el estoque con su espada de luz y se sorprendió de ver que la espada de Issei no se había roto. Issei rápidamente dio un segundo espadazo que paso cerca del rostro de Kokabiel y le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

Todo estaba pasando bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos, en especial de los espadachines, Xenovia y Kiba.

\- Asi que Issei-kun también sabe usar espada… no me lo esperaba, ¿es que acaso Issei-kun puede hacerlo todo? – dijo con una expresión amarga.

Kokabiel estaba furioso y creo otra espada de luz en la otra mano.

\- ¡maldito insolente! – Kokabiel se dirigió a él comenzando una acalorada batalla de espadas.

Hubo un momento en que Issei y Kokabiel chocaron espadas y se quedaron asi mientras forcejeaban. Issei tomo la espada con una sola mano y la apunto directo al rostro de Kokabiel.

 **[Ice Time Capsule]**

Kokabiel se vio obligado a retroceder, aun asi mantenía una sonrisa. En eso vio como un rayo cayó detrás de él. Vio hacia el cielo y sonrió más viendo como Akeno y su subordinado, Zekrom, luchaban.

\- ¿Quién iba a pensar que incluso la única persona que heredó el poder de Baraqiel se pondría en mi camino?

Kokabiel dijo eso y llego a los oídos de Akeno quien se enfureció.

\- ¡No me pongas en el mismo grupo que esa persona!

Por otro lado Xenovia se sorprendió.

\- Es la hija de uno de los líderes de Grigori, ¿Cómo termino siendo una demonio?

\- ¿Es la hija de Baraqiel-sama? Puedo suponer que es la hija de esa mujer, ¿verdad? – Dijo Zekrom quien al instante se quedó viendo a Akeno con interés y lujuria – Me parece bien hacerla mi compañera, después de todo es muy fuerte. Creo que ella podría servir.

Reshiram, quien estaba luchando contra Rias también volteo a verla.

\- De eso nada, Zekrom, yo llevo más tiempo que tu buscando… y ella se me hace la adecuada, no se puede evitar que su sangre este manchada por los demonios y los humanos… aun asi, ella es la única hija de ese Líder del cual se dice es el más fuerte e incluso iguala al Gobernador Azazel – dijo Reshiram viendo a Akeno de igual forma.

\- ¡Cállense, bastardos! – Rias y Akeno dijeron lo mismo con una mezcla de indignación y furia mientras lanzaban ataques hacia ellos. Sumándole la indignación de pensar que esos tipos creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

\- ¡Nunca estaría con un ángel caído!… y menos después de conocerlo a él – dijo Akeno quedamente lo último.

Issei veía a ambos con odio a escuchar cómo se referían a ella como si fuera un objeto.

\- Acérquense a ella aunque sea solo un poco y los mato – dijo Issei haciendo que ambos tuvieran un escalofrió.

Akeno vio que Issei, a pesar de que Kokabiel revelara que era por lo menos parte ángel caído, no se había sorprendido mucho. Issei la noto y volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

\- Ciertamente me sorprendió saber que eres hija de un líder… por la parte de ser un ángel caído, bueno, lo supe desde el instante en que te vi – dijo Issei haciendo que Akeno sea la sorprendida ahora.

Kokabiel se comenzó a reír con burla.

\- ¡Sin duda eres un demonio! ¡Hahaha! ¡Tú tienes simpáticos sirvientes, Rias Gremory! ¡El Sekiryuutei! ¡Las sobras del proyecto "Espada Sagrada" que alcanzó el Balance Breaker! Y la hija de Baraqiel! ¡Tiene gustos extraños, al igual que tu hermano!

Rias quería contestarle, pero le era imposible distraerse ya que Reshiram la atacaba continuamente. Asi que aunque le era difícil, le tenía que hacer oídos sordos a Kokabiel.

Aunque para Issei era algo diferente. Ya que el apunto a Kokabiel con sus dos manos mientras formaba una cruz con los dedos índices.

 **[Juujika]** – de los dedos de Issei salió una especie de mira láser que apuntaba directo al pecho de Kokabiel, que a los pocos instantes se convirtió en poderosas llamas que comenzaron a quemarlo.

Kokabiel se movía tratando de apagarlas, aunque al final no tuvo de otra más que quitarse el saco de su traje y tirarlo.

\- Maldito, asi que también podías usar fuego… aunque se me hace gracioso que un demonio me haya atacado con una cruz... – dijo Kokabiel sonriendo y creando una gran cantidad de Lanzas de luz y lanzándoselas a Issei.

Issei esquivo muchas fácilmente.

\- Tú has cometido muchos errores, Kokabiel… el primero es haber pisado esta ciudad, la cual está bajo el cuidado de mi maestra y mía… pero de todos el más importante… has intentado humillar, has insultado y amenazado a las personas más importantes para mí… Eso en un mundo donde se involucran a los dragones es una sentencia de muerte – dijo Issei con tono serio.

Kokabiel solo sonrió ante eso.

\- Entonces demuéstramelo – dijo Kokabiel con confianza.

\- No te preocupes… eso hare – dijo Issei acortando distancia a velocidad divina y golpeándolo en el rostro.

\- ¡Maldito! – dijo Kokabiel retrocediendo mientras sangre salía de su nariz.

Aun asi, Issei volteo a ver hacia el cielo… al parecer había algo que lo intrigaba.

 _ **Rias vs Reshiram**_

Rias lanzaba varios ataques sin cesar a Reshiram, quien contestaba lanzando furiosas llamaradas.

Rias parecía que se agotaba poco a poco, Reshiram también se veía un poco cansado, pero claramente se le veía más completo que Rias.

De esa manera, los dos continuaron luchando por unos instantes, hasta que llego un punto donde se detuvieron y vieron como Akeno se enfrentaba a un Zekrom que estaba frenético. También apreciaron como Issei se enfrentaba a un alegre Kokabiel.

\- ¿Porque estas con ellos? - pregunta Rias llamando la atención de Reshiram.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Tú te ves diferente a esos dos... no pareces ser de los que disfrutan de las batallas

Reshiram enarco una ceja y le contesto.

\- Las apariencias engañan, heredera de Gremory... si bien, no soy un maniaco batallador como Zekrom o Kokabiel-sama, yo también disfruto de mis batallas.

\- ¿Entonces también deseas la guerra?

\- No lo negare, aunque la paz que busca Azazel-sama es bastante buena... para muchos la batalla es una razón de vida, sin eso muchos se sienten vacíos y yo soy uno de ellos.

\- Ya veo, es desafortunado – dijo Rias continuando la batalla.

 _ **Akeno vs Zekrom**_

Akeno lanzó un poderoso rayo a Zekrom, él lo esquivo y la volteo a ver burlonamente.

\- Eso no te servirá, primor… ¿Qué te parece si mejor te rindes y de una vez nos vamos a disfrutar de ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo? – dijo Zekrom viendo los hermosos y maravillosos dotes de Akeno, ya que su ropa estaba parciamente destrozada.

Antes de que de su sucia boca saliera algo más, Akeno corto distancia y le dio una buena bofetada que lo hizo aterrizar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

\- ¡Maldita!

Zekrom se levantó furioso.

Issei-kun me enseñó a siempre ver una forma diferente de atacar - Dijo Akeno sonriendo

Zekrom se enojó.

Ya veo... En ese caso yo también te mostraré otra forma de atacar

Al instante siguiente Zekrom comenzó a emanar una enorme cantidad de rayos, lo curioso es que todos provenían de sus manos y tomaban la forma de una especie de turbina mientras se concentraban más y más.

\- **[TerraVoltage]** \- cuando dijo eso una gran cantidad de rayos comprimidos en forma de espiral se dirigieron hacia Akeno.

Ella veía con preocupación cómo se acercaban a ella, estaba cansada y casi no le quedaba poder mágico... Entonces paso, como si de un destello azul se tratase, Xenovia apareció delante de ella y detuvo el ataque con su Durandal.

\- ¡Vaaaaamoooos, Durandaaaaal! – grito Xenovia.

Los rayos se quedaron en la hoja por lo que Xenovia con un movimiento clavo espada en el suelo y este disperso toda la electricidad.

\- Puedes tomarte un descanso, Reina de Rias Gremory, yo te ayudare en esto - dijo lanzándose al ataque

Xenovia y Zekrom se lanzaron al ataque, aunque pareciera que era una desventaja para la usuaria de Durandal luchar contra un peleador de larga distancia como lo era Zekrom, ella lo estaba haciendo bien al esquivar los ataques de rayo que un ahora exhausto Zekrom lanzaba después de utilizar su técnica más fuerte. También en ocasiones lanzaba ataques con su espada haciendo que Zekrom retrocediera.

\- No escaparas – Xenovia lo perseguía a donde quiera que fuera.

Zekrom no tenía a donde escapar.

\- ¡Ah! – él pareció recordar algo. Al instante siguiente extendió sus alas y se alzó el vuelo fuera del alcance de Xenovia – ¡Rayos!… se me había olvidado que podía volar – dijo Zekrom causando que a todos les creciera una gota en la nuca.

Rias escucho eso también y volteo a ver a Reshiram con un rostro agotado.

\- Oye… tu compañero…

\- No lo digas… Rias Gremory – dijo Reshiram ligeramente apenado.

Por otra parte Xenovia reacciono y lo vio con enojo.

\- ¡Cobarde!

Aun si lo entretuvo poco tiempo… fue tiempo suficiente como para que Akeno se preparara…

\- Ahora yo te mostraré... De lo que yo soy capaz - dijo Akeno con confianza.

Ella concentró una enorme cantidad de rayos en todo su cuerpo y a la vez creó un círculo mágico frente a ella.

Esto lo noto Issei y sonrió.

\- Es hora de que demuestre que mi entrenamiento con Issei-kun no fue una pérdida de tiempo

 **¡[30.000.000 Volt Hino]!** – cuando ella grito lanzó el ataque que le había enseñado Issei.

La diferencia era que el Dragón que había formado Akeno no tenía las patas traseras... si hay que decirlo de una manera, era parecido a un Dragón oriental con alas, prueba de que aún estaba incompleta... Pero era más que suficiente para dejar a Zekrom fuera de combate.

Zekrom intentó esquivarlo pero Xenovia salto y se colocó detrás de él.

\- ¿De verdad creías que una exorcista de mi nivel no tendría forma de atacar a seres de los que sabemos de antemano que pueden volar? – dijo Xenovia con voz fría.

Con un movimiento de su espada, Xenovia cortó un par de alas de Zekrom y le dio una patada, haciendo que Zekrom sea engullido por el Dragón de Rayos de Akeno mientras ella se apartaba del camino.

\- ¡MALDITAAAAAA! – se pudo escuchar ese grito de agonía de parte de Zekrom mientras increíbles descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo.

Al poco tiempo… el cuerpo de Zekrom cae todo chamuscado al suelo. Mientras Akeno descendía al suelo y se tumbaba en el mientras daba aspavientos. Xenovia se puso a su lado.

\- Buen trabajo… Himejima Akeno – dijo Xenovia.

Akeno solo le sonrió con un rostro cansado y vio como Asia, escoltada por Koneko se acercaba a ella para tratarla, ya que tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo y su ropa parcialmente destrozada. Por ahora se habían encargado de uno. Ahora todos vieron como Rias se enfrentaba a Reshiram.

\- Akeno-san… le encargo a Asia-senpai – dijo la loli yéndose del lugar.

 _ **Rias vs Reshiram**_

Reshiram veía sorprendido como Akeno y Xenovia habían derrotado a su compañero… sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era algo especial. Kokabiel también.

\- Es una sorpresa… Nunca creí que Zekrom seria derrotado por esa chica, ¿debo decir que es lo que se debería esperar de la hija de Baraqiel? – dijo Kokabiel lanzando un ataque que era fácilmente rechazado por Issei.

\- Si subestimas demasiado a Akeno-san o a cualquiera de mis compañeros, eso es lo más lógico que puede pasar… es por eso que confiaba plenamente en que ella podría lograrlo… ¡ **[Shinka Shiranui]!** – dijo Issei lanzando dos lanzas de fuego en contra de Kokabiel.

Kokabiel convirtió sus alas en algo parecido a cuchillas y disperso las lanzas de fuego de Issei con ellas.

\- ¡Je! Aunque no lo creas, esos dos están en lo alto entre su clase, quitándonos a nosotros, los líderes, ellos son de los mejores soldados que hay en Grigori, que la Hija de Baraqiel haya derrotado a uno... ahora veo… su plan era que Rias Gremory y la hija de Baraqiel se encargaran de esos dos, mientras los usurarios de esas espadas se encargaban de la Excalibur… ¿todo eso mientras tú te encargabas de vigilarme? – dijo Kokabiel analizándolo todo, aunque lo último le dio algo de risa.

Issei solo guardo silencio y continúo atacándolo.

Mientras tanto, Reshiram y Rias seguían en lo suyo… cabe mencionar que Rias se le veía más cansada que Reshiram. También Rias debía aceptar que las flamas de Reshiram eran incluso más intensas que las de Raiser, puesto que ella tenía graves quemaduras en los brazos. Reshiram no estaba muy bien que digamos, ya que a él le sangraba una pierna y se podía apreciar que tenía un par de alas maltrechas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, heredera de Gremory? ¿Ya estas cansada? Escuche que tu hermano era un verdadero monstruo, asi que creí que tú ibas a tener algo de él, ¿me equivoque? – dijo Reshiram haciendo un gesto de decepción, aunque se le encontraba un poco exhausto.

Rias se enojó, debido a que no solo habían insultado su orgullo… sino que habían insultado a su hermano… eso no podía dejarlo pasar.

\- ¡No me importa que te burles de mí!... ¡pero burlarte de nuestro Maou!… ¡Te hare pagar por eso! – concentrando una gran cantidad de poder en su mano, Rias lanzo un gran ataque a Reshiram, quien no se inmuto y lo detuvo con ambas manos.

El poder era grande y poco a poco hacia que Reshiram retrocediera.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaa! - Reshiram

Forcejeando un poco, el logro hacer que el **[Poder de la Destrucción]** de Rias saliera disparado hacia el cielo.

Rias lo vio con los ojos abiertos a más no poder de la sorpresa.

\- Asi que ese es el [Poder de la Destrucción] de la familia del Maou… ciertamente es terrorífico, alguien de tu edad tiene ese enorme poder, me pregunto ¿Qué tan fuerte serás cuando todo ese poder madure?... sin lugar a dudas serás un peligro para los ángeles caídos – dijo Reshiram viendo sus manos las cuales sangraban hasta los antebrazos, para después dar una fría mirada a Rias – Es por eso… que te eliminare – en eso, Reshiram comenzó a hacer algo similar a Zekrom.

Él comenzó a comprimir una increíble cantidad de fuego en sus manos y, al igual que su compañero, este comenzó a tomar la forma de una especie de turbina. Rias veía con preocupación la insana cantidad de flamas que Reshiram estaba moldeando.

\- **[TurboFlame]** – Reshiram cuando Reshiram dijo eso, un enorme pilar espiral de fuego fue lanzado en contra de Rias, quien estaba demasiado cansada como para moverse.

Las flamas estaban cada vez más cerca, asi que lo único que podía hacer era crear un círculo mágico de defensa.

De un instante a otro, Rias se vio apartada del camino ya que alguien la empujo… ella solo pudo ver un cabello blanco y un cuerpo infantil.

\- ¡Koneko!… – dijo Rias con sorpresa tratando de jalarla también.

Las furiosas llamas envolvieron a la pequeña Koneko, quien no chisto nada y solo vio las llamas con determinación. Las llamas la golpearon directamente y la arrastraron al suelo con un golpe que cimbro el suelo.

\- ¡Koneko, noooooooo! – Rias gritaba con desesperación al ver a su pequeña sierva ser engullida por las llamas.

Al poco tiempo… las llamas desaparecieron pero Koneko no estaba, solo había un gran agujero en el suelo del cual aún salía humo debido a la intensidad.

Rias comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras su aura estaba mostrando signos de descontrol. Reshiram vio con algo de cansancio a Rias.

\- Asi que la Princesa de Gremory se salvó… al menos me lleve a uno de sus siervos – dijo

\- ¡Buchouuuuuu! – Kiba le grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Reshiram por reflejo se cubrió con una mano, pero esta cortaba por la **[Sacro-espada Demoniaca]** de Kiba.

\- ¡Gahhh! – Reshiram se quejó mientras retrocedía - ¡no creas que con esto me vas a ven-!

Reshiram no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sorprendentemente, Koneko apareció de la nada y asesto un poderoso golpe en su rostro, obligándolo a descender. Koneko solo tenía unas cuantas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, nada grave para una Torre de su nivel.

\- ¡Koneko! – Rias la vio con una mezcla de alegría y confusión - ¿Pero cómo…?

\- Todo-Lo-Puedo-senpai es sin duda genial… – dijo la loli mostrándole la pulsera que le había regalado Issei.

Rias sonrió con gentileza y volvió su mirada a donde solo podía apreciar los destellos de luz, asi como las ondas expansivas que eran ni más ni menos que Kokabiel e Issei batallando.

\- En verdad, me alegro que estés a mi lado – dijo Rias.

Reshiram por otro lado estaba batallando para en el aire con Kiba… A Reshiram se le dificultaba tomar distancia del Caballero de Gremory, quien arremetía con grandes estocadas. Kiba tenía una espada en cada mano y no paraba de atacarlo.

\- Eres una molestia – dijo Reshiram apuntando con una mano justo al rostro de Kiba.

De la mano de Reshiram salieron flamas incandescentes aun asi, Kiba la esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás tipo matrix.

\- ¡lo mismo para ustedes! – Kiba hizo un nuevo corte a Reshiram en la parte del torso.

\- ¡Guagh! – Reshiram escupió sangre y cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Yuto! ¡Muévete! – Rias le grito a Kiba.

Kiba y Reshiram voltearon a verla y se sorprendieron al ver como ella ya había acumulado una gran cantidad de **[Poder de la Destrucción]** , incluso el solo verlo les causo un gran escalofrió en la espina dorsal.

\- ¡No puedo dejar que solo Akeno demuestre los resultados de su entrenamiento con Issei!... ¡Yo también he mejorado! – Rias puso un rostro determinado – **¡[Dragon Jaw]!** – Rias lanzo una enorme ráfaga de **[Poder de la Destrucción]** , más grande que cualquiera que haya lanzado hasta el momento.

Aunque eso no era lo único especial de su ataque, ya que al igual que con Akeno, este ataque era más parecido a un Dragón oriental con alas y también se podía notar que estaba incompleto.

Reshiram, que estaba tirado en el suelo solo cerró los ojos con resignación mientras veía como el dragón lanzado se dirigía sin ninguna clase de piedad en su contra, al instante siguiente solo se pudo ver como el cuerpo de Reshiram se encontraba tirado en el suelo sin varias partes de sus extremidades.

\- ¡Bien! – festejaron todos.

\- ¡ahora solo falta, Koka-! – Rias en su celebración pareció agotarse y estaba a punto de caer.

\- ¡Buchou!

Kiba llego rápidamente y la atrapo para que no callera al suelo.

\- Estoy bien, Yuto. Ahora solo falta Kokabiel – dijo Rias mirando a donde se enfrentaban Issei y el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos.

\- Confiemos en Issei-kun… él nunca nos ha defraudado – dijo Kiba mirando también a la misma dirección.

 _ **Issei vs Kokabiel**_

Mientras, Issei y Kokabiel estaban en un furioso intercambio de ataques, donde la luz, fuego, y hielo volaban de un lado a otro sin cesar.

\- Asi que también se encargaron de Reshiram, ¿eh? No lo hacen nada mal – dijo Kokabiel viendo con seriedad el lugar donde estaban los restos de sus subordinados.

\- Yo no hablo la boca por nada… subestimaste mucho a mis compañeros, este no es más que el resultado esperado – dijo Issei lanzando una patada que resonó en todo el lugar, golpeando el torso de Kokabiel quien cayó al suelo a una gran velocidad.

Aun asi, el Líder de los Ángeles Caídos se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió de manera malvada a Issei.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejas de jugar? – dijo Issei abriendo su casco y mostrando sus ojos serenos pero sin duda de guerrero.

\- Jajaja, creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo, Sekiryuutei, pero – la mirada de Kokabiel se posó en donde estaban Asia, Akeno y Xenovia, para luego mirar a donde estaban Rias, Koneko y Kiba – ¡Tienes razón y es momento de acabar con esto! – Kokabiel lanzo una lanza de luz en contra de Asia y otra en contra de Koneko.

\- ¡Maldito! – Issei trato de ir pero se detuvo.

\- ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis compañeros, Kokabiel!… **¡[Sword Birth]!** – Kiba salto al frente de Koneko y creo una especie de escudo usando sus espadas.

Algunas espadas se destruyeron, pero el ataque fue detenido con seguridad.

Por otro lado.

\- ¡Yo tampoco te dejare, Kokabiel! – Xenovia hizo uso de su Durandal y batiéndola elegantemente golpeo el ataque de Kokabiel - ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Xenovia forcejeo un poco hasta que el ataque desapareció mientas ella caía al suelo con un par de heridas.

\- ¡Xenovia-san! – Asia rápidamente fue a verla.

Kokabiel chasqueo la lengua pero al final sonrió.

\- Veo que depende del usuario, niña todavía no eres capaz de controlar a Durandal, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que el usuario anterior era alguien que tenía una fuerza inigualable. Pero, incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh? - De repente Kokabiel habló divertido al ver a Xenovia tan firme viendo su pelea con Issei.

Issei se dio cuenta de que Kokabiel iba a decir algo… algo que ciertamente no debía hacer.

* ¿El muy loco en verdad va a decirlo? Entonces, ¿porque mato a Valper? – dijo Issei para sí mismo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Rias le preguntó con dudas.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Kokabiel! – Issei le siguió advirtiendo.

Kokabiel empezó a reírse como a él le divirtiera.

\- Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. ¡En la gran guerra de los tres bandos, no sólo los Yondai Maou, sino que también Dios ha muerto!

-Tch – Issei chasque su lengua debajo de su casco.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, simplemente no podían creer sus palabras.

\- Es normal que los jóvenes no sepan. ¿Quién les puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son seres incompletos. Sin Dios no pueden controlar sus corazones y hacer que obedezcan las leyes, ¿sabes? Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y los demonios, no podíamos decirles esto a nuestros subordinados. Ustedes no saben tampoco de dónde se filtró la información. Incluso entre los tres bandos, sólo algunos líderes y ciertas personas lo saben. A pesar de eso parece que Valper lo había notado antes… y estoy seguro que él Sekiryuutei lo noto también – todos aun lo veían escépticos pero ver a un Issei conteniendo su furia les hacía considerarlo.

\- Después de la guerra, los que estaban vivos eran los ángeles que habían perdido a Dios, los demonios que perdieron al Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta y los ángeles caídos perdieron la mayoría de los ángeles caídos, además de algunos de los líderes. Por lo tanto, todos no estaban en un mero estado. Todos los bandos cayeron tan bajo, que tuvieron que confiar en los humanos para que las generaciones continúen. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su generación apareándose con los humanos. Pero los ángeles caídos aumentaban su número si los ángeles caían. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentarse sin el poder de Dios. Incluso los demonios puros son raros, ¿no?

\- Mentira... eso es una mentira...

Xenovia parecía que empezaba a perder sus fuerzas. Tenía una expresión de pánico. Una creyente activa. Un siervo de Dios. Una persona cuya misión es servir a Dios. La existencia de Dios le fue rechazada y ella perdió los deseos de vivir, es natural que le pase esto. Incluso Kiba estaba mordiéndome los labios pensando el significado de su vida.

\- La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Eso significa que los tres bandos ya pasaron por el infierno de la guerra anterior. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y el Maou, estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que "no habrá una segunda guerra" después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con Sacred Gear? – Kokabiel declaró su argumento de fuerza.

Su rostro reflejaba ira. Asia cubrió su boca con las manos, abrió mucho sus ojos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Incluso si ella se convirtió en un demonio, su creencia nunca desapareció.

\- ¿...Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto...? Entonces el amor que nosotros recibíamos..." Kokabiel contestó dudas de Asia con una sonrisa.

\- Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Michael sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el "sistema" utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y el Maou, luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

\- Entonces la razón por la que mi espada sagrada-demoníaca fue creada no es una coincidencia. Eso pasó por que Dios no existe – Kiba también lo entendió.

Asia cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Asia! Contrólate, ¡Asia! – Rias la abrazó y la llamó.

No es raro que ella esté shockeada. La mayor parte de su vida ella sirvió a Dios. Aun así, Kokabiel puso su puño en el aire.

\- ¡A partir de ahora, empezaré una guerra! ¡Tomaré sus cabezas como un regalo! ¡Aunque sea solo yo, continuaré en donde lo dejamos! ¡Yo le mostraré a Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los más poderosos!"

\- ¡Callateeeeee! – Issei apunto a Kokabiel con los dedos como un pistolero del Oeste - **¡[Higan]!** – Issei comenzó a lanzarles unos pequeños proyectiles de fuego comprimido.

Kokabiel se envolvió en sus alas y detuvo el ataque, aun asi Issei acorto distancia rápidamente y con una patada lo mando a volar. Issei lo alcanzo y lo tomo de las alas, una en cada mano.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]** – el guante sonó mientras que Issei ejercía fuerza en el agarre de las alas.

\- ¡Insultas a Buchou y a su familia! – Issei le arranca un ala mientras que Kokabiel hacia un gesto de dolor – ¡Te burlaste de Akeno-san! – Le arranca la otra ala – ¡Atacaste a Koneko-chan y a Asia le has causado un gran dolor! – le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo mando a volar.

Kokabiel por otro lado y a pesar de estar herido se estaba riendo.

\- ¡jajajaja! Si asi debe de ser… pero esta furia, ¿será que estas impregnado de esas mujeres? – dijo Kokabiel dejando con dudas a todas.

\- ¡Que cierres la boca te dije!

Issei se movió a velocidad divina y le dio otro golpe que Kokabiel apenas y pudo detener cruzando los brazos en forma de cruz frente a él.

\- Parece que di en el blanco… jajaja… como sea Sekiryuutei, ¿no te has olvidado de algo?

Issei le dio un fuerte golpe a Kokabiel que lo hizo caer al suelo mientras alzaba mucho polvo.

\- ¡Maldito! – Kokabiel se levantó y vio a Issei en el aire aun.

Por otra parte, Issei no lo estaba mirando a él y misteriosamente estaba mirando hacia arriba mientras los ojos de su casco brillaban intensamente… al final pareció restarle importancia y miro a Kokabiel.

\- ¡Hmm! Como sea… primero tengo que encargarme de este tipo…

\- En verdad tienes valor para ver a otra dirección mientras me enfrentas, mocoso – dijo Kokabiel lanzándole una lanza de luz que fue esquivada por Issei.

\- Nunca te he perdido de vista – dijo Issei lanzándole una lanza de hielo.

Asi continuaron mientras nuevamente, lanzándose ataques de luz y hielo tomaban altura.

\- Te repito la pregunta, Sekiryuutei, ¿no te has olvidado de algo? – pregunta Kokabiel con una sonrisa santurrona mientras veía hacia otro lado.

\- ¿A qué demonios te refie-? – Issei miro hacia donde Kokabiel estaba mirando.

Se sorprendió de ver a Reshiram y a Zekrom de pie, aunque no fue el único que los noto ya que todos los vieron.

\- ¿Aún siguen vivos? – preguntan todos con sorpresa.

La verdad es que apenas y podían estar de pie.

Crearon un círculo mágico de enormes proporciones a sus pies y de este emergieron un mar de llamas y relámpagos amenazaba con quemarlos a todos... De hecho el solo estar parados cerca era doloroso para los demonios, mientras que Xenovia estaba cediendo al calor.

\- Jajajaja – se reía frenético Kokabiel – El tiempo se acabó, Sekiryuutei… Eso será bastante grande y quizás nos arrastre incluso a nosotros… Claro, tus amigos y tu ama no están a un nivel de poder soportarlo.

Rias veía con preocupación cómo Reshiram y Zekrom incrementaban de manera rápida su aura.

\- Maldición, ¡Los destruiré antes de que lo hagan! – dijo preparando una cantidad considerable de [ **Poder de la Destrucción** ] en su mano.

Ante eso, Akeno se acercó y la detuvo.

\- ¡No Rias, no lo hagas, podrías provocar que estalle ahora mismo!

\- Esto se va a descontrolaaaaar (N/A: Lol) – dijo Reshiram a punto de inmolarse.

\- ¡Tsk! ¡No te dejare! – Grito Issei.

Issei concentro energía y creo dos círculos mágicos, uno en cada mano. De pronto, dos especies de pilares de Hielo cayeron desde dichos círculos mágicos cerca de donde estaban Reshiram y Zekrom a punto de estallar.

 **[ICE AGE]**

Hielo grueso cubrió las llamas de la inmolación de Reshiram y Zekrom, todos tuvieron que alzar el vuelo para que no se vieran afectados, Kiba tomo a Xenovia en este caso. El ataque incluso cubrió Reshiram y a Zekrom, quedando un par de estatuas de hielo con sus figuras y de un segundo a otro ellos solos se desmoronaron.

Todos estaban sin palabras incluso el mismo Kokabiel… vieron a Issei con algo de temor.

Fuera de la barrera, Grupo Sitri…

Todos se sorprendieron ya que pudieron notar que incluso la barrera que estaban levantando en esos momentos se congelo y ahora aunque aún la pudieron mantener a duras penas, se veía como por dentro todo era de hielo.

\- ¡Kaichou! Esto es… – Tsubaki le hablo sorprendida a Sona.

\- Si, eso fue un ataque increíblemente poderoso. Si no hubiéramos puesto la barrera en estos momentos toda la ciudad… No, Toda la región estaría convertida en un mundo de hielo… Solo he visto a mi Onee-sama hacer algo parecido – dijo Sona con una mirada severa.

\- Hyoudou/Kun – dijeron Saji y algunas chicas del grupo Sitri preocupados.

\- Espero que lo logres, Rias – dijo Sona.

Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Xenovia veían con sorpresa como Issei se había encargado de ese asunto, ya que lo había hecho de una manera muy rápida. Asia estaba desmallada aun y Koneko estaba cargándola.

\- El poder de Hyoudou Issei es abrumador – dijo Xenovia viendo sorprendida el mundo de Hielo en el que se había convertido el terreno escolar.

\- ¡Imposible! – Kokabiel estaba por demás sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué es imposible? – se escuchó la voz de Issei detrás de él.

\- ¡Sekiryuuteiiiiii! – Kokabiel lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por esquivado por Issei.

Issei tomo el brazo con el brazo con el que trato de golpearlo y le hizo una llave, inmovilizándolo.

\- No puedo creer que le hayas puesto esos sellos de autodestrucción a tus propios aliados… eso solo demuestra que eres más basura de lo que creí… como sea es hora de acabarte – dijo Issei.

En eso, Kokabiel comenzó a sentir más frio, y no era porque ahora todo estaba cubierto de hielo, mirando a su mano donde Issei tenía su agarre, se dio cuenta que estaba criogenizándose.

\- ¡MALDITO SEKIRYUUTEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – Kokabiel forcejeo para intentar liberarse del agarre de Issei.

\- Es muy tarde para ti ya… **[Ice Time]** – dijo Issei haciendo que el proceso de criogenización de Kokabiel avanzara desmesuradamente.

\- ¡TE MALDIGOOOOOOOO! – fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de Kokabiel antes de que convertirse en un ser de hielo.

Justo cuando Issei estaba pensando en romperlo, algo ocurrió que hizo que Issei descendiera con la estatua de Kokabiel y mirara hacia arriba.

De pronto, la barrera hecha por los Sitri se destruyó y les permitió ver lo que había dentro.

\- ¿E-ese es Hyoudou? – pregunta un Saji impresionado al ver una armadura color rojo allí dentro, lo pudo reconocer ya que vio el video de cuando peleo contra Raiser, aunque debía admitir que verlo en vivo y a todo color le era más intimidante.

Por otro lado todos notaron como Issei veía hacia arriba como lo había hecho un par de veces mientras peleaba con Kokabiel.

Todos tuvieron que contener el aliento. Siguiendo la dirección en la que miraba Issei en su armadura, todos pudieron ver otra armadura similar a la de Issei, solo que esta era de color blanco y no había que ser muy listos para saber de quien se trataba.

\- Como se esperaba de mi rival. Durante toda la pelea me estuviste observando, ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre que llevaba la armadura blanca descendiendo al suelo.

\- El Hakuryuukou… y también está en forma de **[Balance Breaker]** – dijo Rias sin aliento.

Sona también estaba en Shock.

\- **[Vanishing Dragon]**... ¿fue atraído por el Sekiryuutei… por Hyoudou-kun? – dijo ella también como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el estómago.

\- ¿Porque has decidido descender hasta ahora? – pregunta Issei serio.

La armadura blanca volteo a ver a la dirección donde estaban Kokabiel y a donde estaba Freed tirado.

\- Como podrás comprender, Azazel me envió a recoger a esos inútiles

\- ¿en serio? Bueno, pues estas de suerte, acabo de envolvértelo como regalo… espero que te gusten – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Jeee… puedes esta seguro que le encantara a Azazel. Mi nombre es Albion – dijo el hombre de la armadura blanca.

Albion fue a recoger a los dos mientras todos lo veían con la guardia en alto y se dispuso a irse.

[¿Me estas ignorando, Blanco?] – la voz de Ddraig se escuchó por todo el lugar a partir del guantelete de Issei.

{No es eso, Ddraig. Ustedes acaban de tener una batalla justo ahora, no quiero que en el mundo sobrenatural se me tache de cobarde} – la voz del Hakuryuukou salía a partir de las alas que tenía la armadura blanca.

[Je… te oyes muy confiado, ¿no? Usare una frase que de las que dice mi socio: Subestímanos y lo lamentaras] – dijo Ddraig.

{Nunca te subestimaría… sé muy bien que cuando se habla de dragones hacer eso no puede llevar a otra parte más que a la muerte. Aun asi, creo que mi huésped preferiría luchar contra tu anfitrión estando ambos en su mejor forma, ¿no es asi?] – Albion le hablo ahora a su anfitrión.

\- Si… a decir verdad me siento algo complacido, además por lo que dice el Sekiryuutei Ddraig, ¿puedo pensar que aún tienen algunos Ases bajo la manga? – dijo este último viendo a Issei mientras los ojos azules de su armadura brillaban.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que si? – dijo Issei cerrando su casco mientras los ojos verdes de su armadura hacían lo mismo.

\- Cu-cuanta presión – Saji parecía intimidado al ver a ambos con la tensión tan alta que parecía que se iban a lanzar a la batalla de un momento a otro.

Aun asi se detuvieron y dejaron sus posturas.

[Finalmente nos encontramos, pero en una situación así.] [Está bien. Es nuestro destino luchar un día. Cosas como estas nos pasan.] [Pero, blanco. No puedo ninguna hostilidad como la que tenías antes]

{Rojo. Tu hostilidad es menor ahora}

\- Hmp… por el momento me llevare a estos idiotas, nos veremos después… Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei – dijo el hombre de la armadura blanca dándose la vuelta una vez más.

[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que más interesantes que luchar]

{Así es. Debemos divertirnos por un tiempo. No estar así a veces, ¿cierto? Vamos a volver a vernos, Ddraig}

[Eso también sería divertido. Hasta pronto, Albion.]

\- Ahora, nos vemos después, mi rival… espero que nos encontremos de nuevo en el futuro – dijo el hombre de la armadura blanca.

\- La verdad es que yo no lo espero – dijo Issei.

Esta vez el otro no respondió, se cubrió en una luz blanca y alzo el vuelo. El círculo mágico que Kokabiel creó ya había desaparecido. ...Se acabó. Incluso si alguien se entrometió, la ciudad se salvó.

\- ¿qué haré con esta espada sagrada-demoníaca...? Todavía no lo sé. Pero ahora... – Kiba parecía estar pensando en algo.

KNOCK.

Alguien golpeó su cabeza. Cuando se me dio vuelta vio a Issei ya sin la armadura del Balance Breaker, quien estaba sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Niño bonito! – Issei imito de nuevo la voz de Freed tratando de molestar a Kiba, pero después vio la espada en la mano de Kiba – Hmmm. Así que eso es una espada de sagrada-demoníaca. Se ve hermosa con el blanco y el negro mesclados.

Issei miró la espada sagrada-demoníaca con interés.

\- Issei-kun, yo...

\- Bueno, vamos a pasar esto por ahora. De todos modos, podemos decir que se terminó por ahora, ¿verdad? También debes agradecerle a tus compañeros – Issei no dejo que se disculpara.

\- Sí – dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

\- Kiba-san. Volverás a realizar las actividades del club junto a nosotros, ¿verdad? – Asia preguntó con cara de preocupación.

\- Ella estaba preocupada por ti, a pesar de que ella tuvo un momento difícil después saber de la muerte de Dios. Realmente es una chica amable ¿no crees? – dijo Issei al lado de Kiba.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir

\- Sí… Definitivamente estaré con ustedes – dijo Kiba haciendo que Asia y Koneko sonrieran.

\- Yuto – Rias llamó a Kiba.

Ella le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

\- Yuto. Me alegro que hayas vuelto. También por alcanzar el **[Balance Breaker]**. Estoy orgullosa dijo Rias.

\- Buchou. Yo... todos en el club... A pesar de que los traicioné, ellos me salvaron... no podía encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas...

Rias le acarició en la mejilla.

\- Pero regresaste. Con eso basta. Nunca más perderás los sentimientos de tus compañeros

\- Buchou... yo te lo volveré a prometer. Yo, Kiba Yuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros por el resto de mi vida como el "Caballero" de Rías Gremory".

\- Ufufufu. Gracias. Pero no puedes decirlo delante de Issei, ¿de acuerdo? – Cuando Kiba vio a Issei se asustó un poco al ver que sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente, pero que se había controlado.

\- El título de Caballero de Rias Gremory es algo que suena majestuoso, a decir verdad a mí me hubiese gustado serlo, pero solamente tú puedes ser el "Caballero" de Buchou. Así que toma la responsabilidad, y terminar esa tarea ¿entiendes? - Issei lo dijo con una cara tímida.

\- Sí. Lo sé, Issei-kun.

\- Ahora

VOOOM.

Rias estaba cubierta con un aura de color rojo hacía ruidos peligrosos. ...

\- Ummm. ¿Qué está pasando Buchou? –le pregunta Kiba.

Rias le sonrió mientras tenía dudas.

\- Yuto, este es tu castigo por actuar por tu cuenta. 1000 Nalgadas – dijo Rias haciendo que Kiba palideciera.

Kiba recibía los azotes, mientras que Issei se reía en el suelo. Fue muy doloroso, pero sentía que realmente había vuelto.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí, Rias? – la voz de Sona les llamo la atención.

\- Sona… – Rias la vio con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando los del Consejo Estudiantil, Rias procedió a contarles lo sucedido, mientras Issei le contaba a Saji que Kiba también había recibido 1000 nalgadas y se burlaban de él juntos… al terminar de contarles de forma detallada, todos los miembros del Grupo Sitri veían a Issei con una enorme sorpresa.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!... Además, ¡¿En verdad Hyoudou-kun derroto por si solo a Kokabiel, un líder de los Caídos?! ¡¿Y dices que él es el responsable de convertir la escuela en un mundo de hielo?!– Sona hablaba con sorpresa. Aun asi, se dio cuenta de cómo había reaccionado y bajo la mirada algo apenada.

Rias la vio sorprendida pero después se rio un poco.

\- Asi es, ¿no es sorprendente? – Dijo Rias con orgullo – Ahora solo queda esperar a que lleguen los refuerzos de Onii-sama y les expliquemos lo sucedido. Espero que ellos se encarguen de arreglar la escuela – dijo Rias viendo el mal estado en el que estaba.

\- No te preocupes por eso… Ya han hecho demasiado, vayan a descansar… deja que nosotros nos encargamos de esto – dijo Sona.

Rias la vio por unos momentos y después asintió.

\- Te tomare la palabra… en verdad es que estoy molida – dijo Rias haciendo ademanes de cansancio – Chicos, vamos a Casa – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Si! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Los Sitri vieron cómo se iban.

\- Para nada, y Rias… buen trabajo

\- Buen trabajo, Rias-senpai, todos – dijeron todos.

De esa manera el incidente con Kokabiel había terminado. Los refuerzos de la Maou llegaron treinta minutos después de que todo terminó.

* * *

 _ **Días después**_

Unos días después del incidente con Kokabiel. Asia e Issei se dirigían al cuarto del club. Justo antes de entrar al edificio Issei se detuvo en seco, Asia lo veía con sospecha ya que cuando él se detenía de esa forma es porque algo fuera de lo normal había pasado.

Aun asi se dirigieron con calma al salón y Asia quedo sorprendida al ver a una chica extranjera sentada en el sofá.

\- Oye, ¡Sekiryuutei! - La chica con el mechón verde, Xenovia, estaba ahí usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Y esto… No me digas que tu- - Issei la vio con duda.

Xenovia asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sabia que te darías cuenta – dijo ella sonriendo irónicamente.

¡PA! ¡Entonces unas alas negras salieron de la espalda de Xenovia!

Eran las alas de un demonio. Asia la vio con gran sorpresa.

\- Yo descubrí que Dios está muerto…

\- Así que te convertiste en un demonio como auto abandono, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei terminando.

Xenovia asintió con la cabeza una vez más.

\- Entiendes rápido. Sí, Recibí una pieza de Caballero de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que Durandal si lo es. Así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza. Y también fui colocada en la escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de 2do año y miembro del club de ocultismo. Llevémonos bien, Issei-kun – Dijo Xenovia mientras respiraba por su nariz.

Issei la vio con un rostro aburrido.

\- No hagas un lindo sonido con una voz tan seria – dijo Issei.

\- Imite a Irina, pero parece que no es tan fácil – Xenovia hablaba con ella misma en una pose pensativa.

\- Aprovecha todas las oportunidades, ¿verdad, Buchou? – dijo Issei.

Rias solo sonrió traviesamente.

\- Bueno. Tener a la poseedora de Durandal es un alivio. Esto, es el nacimiento de dos espadachines junto con Yuto – dijo Rias mientras parecía disfrutarlo.

\- Si, ahora soy un demonio. Y no hay vuelta atrás. No, tal vez esto sea algo bueno. Hmmm, pero ya que Dios no existe mi vida es un fracaso. Pero server a un demonio quien una vez fue mi enemigo... Incluso si ella es la hermana del Maou... – Xenovia empezó a agarrar su cabeza mientras murmuraba algo.

\- Ah, ella recibió daño ya que estaba rezando justo como hace Asia – Issei le hacía burla mientras Asia se sonrojaba.

\- Moo, Issei-san se burla de mi – dijo Asia haciendo un puchero.

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Irina? – pregunta Issei.

\- Irina regreso a los cuarteles generales con el cuerpo de Valper y las 5 Excalibur incluyendo la mía. Los "fragmentos" que actuaban como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado. Así que la misión de recuperarlos fue todo un éxito. Si tienen los núcleos, ellos pueden usar alquimia para hacer las espadas santas de nuevo – contesto ella.

Kiba y Xenovia destruyeron la Excalibur que fue hecha de cuatro de ellas. Pero los fragmentos de la Excalibur original estaban intactos.

\- ¿Estuvo bien que les hallas dado tu Excalibur? Más bien ¿está bien que hayas traicionado a la iglesia?

\- Tenía que darles la Excalibur de nuevo, solo por si acaso. A diferencia de la Durandal, hay otros miembros que pueden usarla. Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando les mencione la muerte de Dios, ellos se quedaron callados. Así que por saber de la muerte de Dios me convertí en una forastera. La iglesia odia mucho a los forasteros y a la herejía. Incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal, ellos la cortarían. Exactamente de la misma forma que como ocurrió con Asia Argento – Xenovia se rio de sí misma...

-¿Así que la iglesia usualmente va tan lejos para deshacerse de las personas que ven cómo herejes? Son un poco extremos.

\- Irina tuvo suerte. Incluso si ella no estuvo en la pelea debido a sus heridas, ella termino no conociendo la verdad. Ella tiene una creencia más fuerte que la mía. Si ella se enterara acerca de lo de Dios, no sé qué le podría pasarle.

\- Mientras más modesto es el cristiano, más doloroso seria para ella encontrar la verdad. En el peor de los casos, eso significaría que su vida entera fue rechazada. Si eso llegara a suceder, no podrías saber que le podría llegar a ocurrir a los humanos.

\- Aunque, ella estaba muy decepcionada de que yo me convirtiera en un demonio. Ya que no podía decirle que fue porque sabía de la ausencia de Dios. Fue una despedida extraña la que tuvimos. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos – Dijo Xenovia mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

\- La iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios. Más precisamente el Maou hablo de ese incidente. Ellos dijeron "Nos gustaría tener contacto contigo a causa de las acciones no claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos a pesar de que nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto". También se disculparon por lo de Valper ya que ellos tuvieron el error de dejarlo escapar en el pasado

\- Pero esta escuela es en verdad tenebrosa. Ya que hay otra Hermana de un Maou atendiendo en esta escuela y para completar el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou aparecieron en ella - Dijo Xenovia mientras suspiraba.

Aun asi eso hizo pensar a Issei.

\- El Vanishing Dragon pertenece a la facción de los ángeles caídos, ¿cierto?

\- Es cierto. Azazel estaba reuniendo a poseedores de Sacred Gear que tuvieran un "Longinus". No podía saber en qué estaba pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El Vanishing Dragon era el peleador más fuerte de entre ellos. Escuche que era el cuarto o el quinto más fuerte de entre todos los de ahí incluyendo a los líderes de los Grigori – Informo Xenovia.

\- Heeeee – Issei le dio poca importancia.

\- ¿No te preocupa?

\- Para nada – dijo Issei.

Todos podían jurar que se escuchó el grito de una mujer diciendo [Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti], aunque Issei supo que era Ellen.

Xenovia entonces miro a Asia.

\- Cierto, me disculpare con Asia Argento. Ya que Dios está muerto, entonces su amor y ayuda tampoco están, por lo que ahora comprendo por todo lo que pasaste. Lo siento, Asia Argento. Pégame todo lo que quieras – Xenovia inclinó su cabeza. La manera Japonesa de disculparse.

\- No, no intento hacer algo como eso. Xenovia-san, estoy disfrutando de mi estilo de vida actual. Incluso pensando que ahora soy un demonio, conocí a algunas personas... Que son importantes para mí. Estoy feliz debido al lugar en el que vivo ahora y por las personas que he conocido – dijo Asia sonriendo.

Issei y los demás la veían con una sonrisa.

\- Así que solo tú y yo somos las únicas cristianas que saben de la ausencia de Dios. No soy capaz de decirte que te den un castigo divino ahora. ¿Así que una hereje? Yo era una usuaria de la espada sagrada que era admirada, pero ahora soy una hereje. No soy capaz de olvidar como sus ojos y sus actitudes cambiaron cuando me vieron." En ese momento, podía ver como un atisbo de tristeza salía de los ojos de Xenovia.

\- Entonces me marcho. Hay muchas cosas que debo saber antes de ser transferida a esta escuela." Xenovia intento abandonar el cuarto.

\- ¡U... umm! – Asia detuvo a Xenovia – El próximo fin de semana saldré a jugar con todos. ¿Te gustaría venir, Xenovia-san? – Dijo Asia mientras sonreía.

Xenovia tenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y entonces con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Entonces la próxima vez. Esta vez no estoy interesada. A excepción de…

\- ¿A excepción de? – Xenovia le dijo sonriente a Asia.

\- ¿Me puedes llevar a ver la escuela la próxima vez?

\- ¡Sí! – Asia contesto con una sonrisa.

\- Lo juro en nombre de mi espada sagrada, Durandal. Además, me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoniaca, también con el Sekiryuutei, durante la batalla contra Kokabiel vi que tenías una buena técnica de espada – dijo Xenovia.

\- Muy bien. No perderé la próxima vez. También quiero tener un duelo de espadas con Issei-kun, por cierto, ¿de dónde aprendiste a luchar con espadas, Issei-kun? – Kiba también contesto con una sonrisa.

Issei suspiro.

\- Es una larga historia…

Después de confirmarlo, Xenovia se fue del cuarto.

Rias aplaudió para llamar la atención.

\- Bueno. Ya que todos han vuelto de nuevo, ¡comencemos de nuevo con las actividades del club!

Los días pasaron y pronto llego el fin de semana. Un cuarto de karaoke. Asia y unas compañeras de clase convencieron a Issei salir en el fin de semana, para alegría de ellas Issei convenció a Kiba de ir con la excusa de "¿En verdad abandonaras a tu amigo entre tantas mujeres?" por lo que ahora Issei estaba cantando una canción popular del momento mientras agarraba el micrófono con una mano.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Hyoudou-kun se ve genial! – dijo una chica conocida, Murayama.

\- ¡Mira hacia aquí, Issei-kun! – gritaba otra chica conocida, Katase.

Asia parecía estarlo disfrutando. Sin embargo Koneko-chan no estaba cantando y estaba comiendo helado y pizza, aunque se veía un poco molesta por la forma en que las chicas se acercaban a Issei. La chica de lentes, Kiryuu todavía estaba escogiendo su canción.

Kiba estaba bebiendo café elegantemente mientras estaba rodeado de su propio grupo de fans, ya que al ser muchas habían alquilado el cuarto más grande de todo el establecimiento.

Issei invito a Saji dijo que no mientras lloraba, diciendo "Kaichou me prohíbe jugar con los del sexo opuesto", ahora tenía otra forma de hacerle burla. Rias y Akeno quienes estaban disfrutando comprando juntas.

Entonces Issei recibió una foto por mensaje que tenía escrito "Actualmente escogiendo un traje de baño. Escogeré el que a ti te guste" con una marca de un corazón. La foto era de Rias en los vestidores, pero al instante recibió otra de parte de Akeno. Issei les contesto "se ve muy bien en ese" a cada una y guardo su celular.

Koneko-chan me dijo eso con una mirada de reproche.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Issei-kun?

\- No, no es nada. Tengo que ir al baño un momento – Issei se disculpó y se levantó de su asiento.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se topó con Kiba.

\- Oh. ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Issei.

\- Si. Algo pasa – contesta Kiba haciendo que Issei lo viera con sospecha.

\- Issei-kun. Quiero agradecerte. Gracias.

Issei enarco una ceja pero después sonrió.

\- Está bien. Tus camaradas también te perdonamos. Buchou y los otros también te perdonan. Es por eso que no importa.

\- Issei-kun

\- ¡No digas mi nombre con ojos llorosos! ¡Me estas asustando!

\- Jajajaja perdón, perdón ¿Entonces deberíamos cantar nuestra canción favorita?

\- Heeh. Así que tienes una canción favorita, ¿Issei-kun?

\- No pero puedes estar seguro que a tus fans les encantara – dijo Issei bromeando.

De esa manera, los dos cantaron una canción escogida por las chicas, haciendo que varias se desmayaran al verlos cantar juntos.

* * *

 _ **En casa Hyoudou**_

Después de haber llegado de hacer sus compras y de haber jugado todo el día con sus compañeros, todos los jóvenes miembros de la casa (Rias, Asia e Issei) habían llegado y Asia había dicho que quería tomar un baño, por lo que ahora solo Rias e Issei estaban en la sala.

\- Por cierto, Issei…

Rias hablo para atraer la atención de Issei quien leía un libro.

\- ¿si?

\- ¿A qué se refería Kokabiel al decir que tú te "impregnaste" de nosotras? – Rias deja caer la pregunta sin aviso.

Esto descoloco a Issei quien incluso cayó del sillón. Espero que nunca le preguntaran eso.

\- ¿P-porque quiere saberlo? – dijo Issei nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo que porque? Eso es algo que creo que me involucra a mí, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Guh! – Issei no pudo negarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿me dirás? – dijo Rias algo curiosa.

Issei pareció entender eso y suspiro… asi que decidió contarlo… Al poco tiempo Rias lo veía entre sorprendida y apenada.

\- ¿Q-quieres decir que te sientes atraído por mí y por las demás? – dijo Rias agachada y jugando con sus dedos. Después de todo, también había sido delatada por el hecho de

\- Si – contesto Issei como todo un macho peludo.

Rias alzo la mirada sorprendida. Issei suspiro.

\- ¿Esta molesta? – pregunta Issei con preocupación.

Rias niega con la cabeza y le da una sonrisa.

\- ¿C-como es que supist-… enteraste de eso?

\- La verdad, yo no me di cuenta de esto… pero cada vez que la veo… siento que debo protegerla, y no solo protegerla, sino estar a su lado siempre, también está el hecho de que siento lo mismo con las demás. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo – dijo Issei.

\- Eso suena algo egoísta.

\- Lo siento – dijo Issei agachado.

Rias sonrió para sí misma al ver a Issei actuar asi. Por lo que se acercó a él tratando de ver su rostro.

\- ¿Buchou?

Sin mediar palabras, Rias lo beso en la boca sorprendiéndolo, pero rápidamente despabilo y correspondió.

\- No es "Buchou", cuando estemos en privado es "Rias" ¿entiendes?

Issei la vio directo a los ojos sorprendido.

\- Eso significa…

\- No se puede evitar… desde que decidí estar contigo pensé en aceptar todo lo venga de ti… incluso esto ya que a estas alturas es inevitable, como sea vamos a tratar de controlar la situación, ¿ok? – dijo Rias guiñándole un ojo.

\- Buch… Rias – Issei la llamo por su nombre como si le faltara el aliento.

Aun asi, Rias sonrió enormemente y se lanzó a abrazarlo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

\- ¡Issei! – dijo Rias felizmente.

Asi se mantuvieron un rato, aun asi Rias noto que Issei estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que piensen los demás?

Issei la volteo a ver.

\- Lo que piensen los demás me tiene sin cuidado... Quienes me preocupan son las chicas... No me gusta ver la expresión triste de ninguna

Rias suspiro

\- No sé qué hacer con el asunto del harem

Rias suspiro una vez más

\- Tal parece que no se puede evitar... En verdad no quiero compartirte con nadie... Pero comprendo que tu naturaleza de Dragón te llevo a quedar impregnado las demás...

\- Eso significa que debo tener más cuidado, ¿verdad? - Dijo Issei algo deprimido, pero en definitiva para nada arrepentido. (N/A: ¿Quién se sentiría arrepentido de echarse a las chicas de DxD a la bolsa?)

\- Si... Solo no exageres, ¿entendido?

\- ¿No seré muy pretencioso?

\- Para nada. Tú eres mi Issei, es inevitable que las otras se vean atraídas a ti.

Issei sonrió cálidamente.

\- Desde ahora, juro que trabajare duro por ti, Rias, y por todas las demás para ser digno de estar a su lado – dijo Issei tomando su mano y besándola.

En eso, Asia iba bajando las escaleras después de darse un baño, vio lo íntimos que se veían los dos y fue rápido a donde estaban ellos.

\- ¡¿Que están haciendo?! – pregunta Asia mientras hacía pucheros.

Ambos se separaron un poco y la vieron, Asia por otro lado se sentó rápidamente entre los dos, no podían evitarlo por lo que Rias e Issei se sonrieron entre sí.

\- ¡No me dijiste lo que estaban haciendo! – dijo Asia a Issei mientras hacía más pucheros

\- ¡Auch! No estábamos haciendo nada Asia – dijo Issei sonriendo pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Asia, no molestes a Issei! – Rias salió en defensa del pelinegro.

\- Ya llegue… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – dijo viendo como los tres jóvenes de su hogar estaban jugando.

Ellos tres se levantaron rápidamente.

\- ¡No, no hacíamos nada! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

La Señora Hyoudou los veía con una sonrisa, en eso escucharon a un auto llegar patinando llanta.

\- ¡Ya llegue Cariño, Chicos! – entro el señor Hyoudou con la tensión alta.

Todos lo vieron algo raro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, querido? – dijo la señora Hyoudou.

El señor Hyoudou solo le dedico una enorme sonrisa mientras le mostraba la identificación de su trabajo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con eso? – pregunta la mamá de Issei.

El Señor Hyoudou solo hizo un gesto gracioso y apunto a un lado en específico de la tarjeta. La señora Hyoudou se acercó a verlo y por curiosidad, Issei, Rias y Asia también, fue allí donde todos se dieron cuenta.

\- Te dieron el puesto… – dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Felicidades, querido! – La señora Hyoudou corrió a abrazar a su esposo – Nunca dude de ti – dijo ella.

\- No es más que lo esperado, aun asi, Felicidades, Otou-sama – dijo Rias sinceramente.

\- ¡Felicidades, Otou-sama! – dijo Asia contenta.

\- ¡Gracias, y para celebrarlo… VAMOS TODOS A CENAR FUERA, YO INVITO! – dijo un enérgico Señor Hyoudou.

Todos sonrieron y rápidamente la oferta del padre de Issei, justo cuando iban a salir, Issei detuvo un momento a Rias y le dijo algo en el oído, a lo que ella asintió enérgicamente y lo abrazo haciendo que Asia se enojara. Al parecer a partir de ahora solo iba a haber buenas noticias… o eso esperaba.

* * *

 **Bieeeeeeeen, les dejo la tercera entrega de esta historia. Perdón por la espera, sé que había dicho que lo publicaría antes, es por eso que ya no mencione nada en Facebook… (Por cierto, abrí una cuenta en Facebook, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction) pero por fin les dejo este tercer capítulo… ¿Qué opinan del largo del capítulo? Dejen reviews por favor.**

 **Ahora a algunas aclaraciones como he hecho desde los capítulos anteriores:**

 **\- Sobre la Impregnación, ¿Por qué decidí meter eso? Fácil, necesitaba una excusa para que todo vaya por la ruta harem.**

 **\- la batalla de Kokabiel, ¿Por qué la hice más larga?**

 **Vamos, no me dirán que no les decepciono ver perder a UN LÍDER de Grigori de esa forma en contra de Vali… creo que daba para un poco más… en fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **\- Por último y respondiendo al compañero Alber Breaker, ¿porque Rias como la principal?**

 **Bueno, yo soy un declarado fan de DxD, lo conocí incluso antes de que animaran la primera temporada y la única razón por la que me anime a leer las novelas fue la imagen donde Issei y Rias se besan, más en específico el beso de cuando Issei la salva del compromiso. Ese beso es, en mi opinión personal, el mejor beso del Anime.**

 **No es que odie a alguna chica de DxD, sino que como dije al principio las adoro a todas, creo que la única que no me gusta para nada es Miltel o como se llame (la ángel caído que es una imitación de quinta de Ravel-sama)**

 **Pude haber puesto a cualquier otra chica como la principal pero, personalmente, DxD sin Rias como la principal es algo raro jaja. Además, creo que es la única con la capacidad mental suficiente para aceptar que Issei tenga más de una mujer (ella)… Me explico:**

 **\- Asia: Una antigua monja que incluso convertida en demonio cree que la poligamia está mal, además de que en la novela y en el manga, que está más basado en la novela que el anime, Asia le pega a Issei en algunas ocasiones jajaja, la adoro pero no la veo como la principal.**

 **\- Akeno: de todas es la más voluble, solo basta ver cuando Issei va a salir a su cita con Ross en el volumen 17 y se darán cuenta de eso, se deprimió demasiado y no levanto su ánimo hasta que Issei le prometió salir con ella y Rias la próxima vez, aunque se me hizo demasiado lindo para una mujer que es erotismo puro, creo que eso habla de que no podría desempeñarse como la principal.**

 **\- Irina: Un ángel, prácticamente imposible pensar en ella aprobando libremente una poligamia, la adoro, me encantan sus pucheros, pero no la veo como la principal.**

 **\- Xenovia: Esta probablemente si sea capaz, aunque tampoco la veo controlando todo. Es perfecta en todo sentido, solo que una cabeza hueca cuando se trata de Sexo.**

 **\- Koneko-chan: Una dulce, tierna y preciosa loli (que después se pone zabroza) que odia las cosas impuras, no la veo siendo la principal.**

 **\- Ravel-sama: Ella es otra de las súper mujeres perfectas de DxD, aun asi, ella está conforme con ser concubina de Issei, un gesto hermoso de su parte al querer estar cerca de su ser querido sin importar que… aun asi, y con su perfección, creo que es un poco más divertido verla esforzarse por llamar la atención de Issei.**

 **\- Ross-chan: La super bella valquiria de las tiendas de 100 yen, la más indecisa de todas y otra que odia las relaciones "impuras".**

 **Y asi podría seguir… pero regresando a los comentarios donde dices que Rias le dijo a Xenovia que hay que ser egoístas, envidiosos… ¿en verdad recuerdas lo que dijo? Ella le dijo a Xenovia, básicamente, que viviera su vida como quisiera y que tomara las decisiones que quisiera. Viejo, si un amigo no te dice eso, no es tu amigo.**

 **Luego, la confesión de Issei y la situación de Rias en el volumen 10, te recuerdo que el que escribe las novelas es un japonés, asi que yo le hecho más la culpa al arquetipo de relaciones que ellos plasman en sus obras… en la mayoría de las que he visto pasa algo similar, protagonistas indecisos, mujeres considerando sus sentimientos, etc… por otro lado, en verdad me agrado que Issei sea quien dio "el paso". En mi país, es realmente difícil que una mujer lo haga, asi que se me hizo más "natural", además de que se me hace muy gay de un hombre dejar que la mujer dé el primer paso , si bien no dijo lo que quería decir, pero lo comprendo, cuando es la hora de la verdad no salen las palabras.**

 **Rias siendo celosa… ¿Qué novia no lo es?, en mi país hay un dicho: "Si tú flaca no quiere que la mimes es porque otro lo está haciendo" es otra reacción natural… creo yo.**

 **Como sea, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, respeto tus puntos de vista pero no cambiara los puntos importantes que tengo en mi historia.**

 **Asi que diciéndole KhaosKarma que realmente estoy considerando lo que sugirió, y que ya tengo los posibles escenarios para que ocurran, me despido y les vuelvo a pedir que dejen Reviews y que me sigan en Facebook, ya que a partir de aquí, comenzare a publicar unas cuantas cosas más.**

 **Me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Coalición Rojo y Blanco

High School DxD X

Ninguno de los personajes de DxD y otros animes mencionados en este Fic me pertenece, son de propiedad de Ishibumi-sama y sus respectivos autores.

Hola, se reporta Airen93 con un nuevo capítulo, esta vez he tardado más debido al hecho de algunos inconvenientes en el trabajo… como sea, les dejo este capítulo y como saben, paso a aclarar una cosa…

¿Impregnación suena raro? ¿Impregnación significa embarazo? Para lo primero tal vez, para lo segundo no necesariamente, según la Real Academia Española, Impregnación tiene diferentes significados:

\- "Penetrar las partículas de un cuerpo en las de otro, fijándose por afinidades mecánicas o fisicoquímicas"

Otra es: "Introducir las moléculas de un cuerpo entre las de otro"

Estas definiciones anteriores pueden tener algo similar a un embarazo…

Pero hay otra definición y posiblemente sea una que los deje satisfechos con ese término:

\- "Influir profundamente en algo o en alguien", este es un término verdadero sacado les dejo la fuente, solo quiten los espacios del . rae. es /?id= L6KyBCs

Ahora bien, les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. Solo les pido que lean todo, trate de no dejar algo sin explicación y por eso el largo del capítulo, que por cierto, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Por lo cual les pido que lo lean hasta el final, donde dejare comentarios sobre algunas situaciones que no les cuadren muy bien…

Capítulo 4: Coalición Rojo y Blanco

* * *

 _ **Centro comercial…**_

Pocos días habían pasado después de que se encargaran del Asunto de Kokabiel, Rias recibió elogios a más no poder ya que su grupo había sido el principal activo en la redada, Issei también había conseguido llamar la atención, asi que por ahora se relajaban.

Por ahora nos centramos en el centro comercial:

Había grandes tiendas con personas entrando y saliendo de ellas… ahora mismo, todos los presentes observaban a un lugar en específico, hombres y mujeres sonrojados, como si sus corazones fueran atraídos a un mismo lugar, ¿la razón?... Una pareja.

Sí, ahora mismo, hay un par de personas llamando la atención poderosamente a todos, una de ellas era una chica de cabello rojo extravagante y unos hermosos ojos azules que vestía una falda peligrosamente corta, unas medias altas a media pierna y una blusa de tirantes que no hacía más que acentuar su figura, la otra persona era un joven de cabello negro profundo, ojos color miel, que iba vestido con un pantalón pesquero marrón con zapatos al tono y una camisa blanca de manga corta desabotonada de los primeros botones, el verano estaba comenzando y los atuendos de ambos se veían frescos y les quedaban exageradamente bien.

La chica iba del brazo del chico, razón por la que ningún miembro del sexo opuesto a ellos hacia algo para mover una ficha.

\- ¡Esa chica es demasiado hermosa! – algunos no se molestaban en ocultar sus reacciones.

Aunque no solo por el lado de los hombres había ese tipo de reacción…

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡¿Quién es ese chico?! ¡¿Alguna nueva estrella juvenil?! – dijo una chica haciendo que las que no habían notado la presencia de la pareja voltearan a verlos.

\- ¿Crees que sean pareja? – pregunta un hombre a su amigo que lo acompañara.

\- Es algo obvio… solo basta ver cómo van caminando juntos para poder decirlo, aun así…

\- ¡Maldito bastardo con suerte! – termino otro de su grupo.

Mientras la mujeres…

\- ¡Que envidiaaa! Ese chico es justo de mi tipo – dijo una chica linda viendo con un mohín a Issei del brazo con Rias.

\- Debo aceptar que la tipa se ve bien con ese chico… es una lástima, también es mi tipo – dijo otra.

Los dos chicos iban caminando con expresiones algo complicadas, aun asi, Rias volteo a ver a Issei.

\- ¿No estarás haciendo que esas chicas **ya sabes que** de ti, verdad? – dijo Rias viendo con una sonrisa soberbia a Issei.

Issei la vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Por qué sospechas de mí? Ya te explique como sucede **eso,** ¿no?, además, creo que te está pasando los mismo – dijo Issei viendo a los demás hombres de alrededor.

\- Ufufu, supongo que resaltamos mucho, ¿no? – dijo Rias divertida y apretando el brazo de Issei entre sus pechos. Esto causo que los hombres tuvieran una hemorragia nasal, mientras las mujeres mordían un pañuelo de envidia.

Ambos simplemente rieron y siguieron con su paseo. Rias e Issei fueron al cine a ver una película, pasaron a las tiendas que le gustan a la chica en donde Issei procuraba que no se le viera nada a ella mientras observaba los escaparates, obviamente se ganaba la furia de los mirones que esperaban cualquier descuido de parte de la pelirroja para ver su ropa interior, pero coincidentemente Issei tapaba todos los ángulos en los que pudiera ser vista, aun asi ninguno tenía el valor de reclamarle o hacer algo más ya que una sola mirada llena de frialdad de Issei los dejaba congelados donde estaban, aunque hubo otro problema…

\- ¡No quiero! – dijo Issei siendo arrastrado mientras dejaba sus uñas marcadas en el piso.

\- ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde! ¡Es algo que solo puedo pedirte a ti! – dijo Rias jalándolo tan fácilmente que todos creerían que Issei no se estaba oponiendo.

\- ¡Eso es lo único en lo que no te puedo ayudar! – dijo Issei.

Aun así, Rias hizo oídos sordos y entro a un lugar que emanaba un aura oscura (a la vista de Issei)… Una tienda de Lencería para Dama. Las chicas que vieron esa escena daban pequeñas risitas, mientras que a los hombres les incremento el odio.

Ya dentro de la tienda, tenemos a un resignado Issei esperando a Rias afuera del probador… todas las chicas que había en la tienda estaban viendo con interés a Issei, aunque también no se atrevían a hacer un movimiento con él ya que lo habían visto llegar con Rias.

\- Ara, ese chico es bastante guapo, ¿crees que quiera darme su opinión? Se ve que tiene buen gusto – dijo una mientras veía juguetonamente a Issei, quien la escucho y se incomodó, por lo que cerró los ojos con el rostro sonrojado.

Para las chicas que estaban en el establecimiento ese acto era bastante lindo.

\- Ni lo intentes, al parecer vino con su novia… esa chica emitía un aura peligrosa – le responde una temblando mientras recordaba como cuando se estaba comiendo a Issei con la mirada Rias le dirigió una mirada fría que la asusto, algunos hábitos de Issei se le habían pegado a la bella pelirroja.

En eso, la cortina se abre dejando ver a Rias con una lencería que haría babear a cualquiera, sus medias hasta la pierna ahora eran unos ligueros con medias largas de malla, sostén y bragas negras con detalles en rojo, Issei se le quedo viendo un rato hipnotizado…

\- ¿Qué opinas? – pregunta Rias traviesa mientras posaba de una forma sensual.

Issei la continúo viendo unos segundos para después suspirar y acercarse a cerrar la cortina.

\- Oye… Por lo menos dame una respuesta – dijo Rias sacando solo su rostro por el vestidor.

Ella no continúo quejándose debido a que se encontró con una escena que hizo que tuviera que contener su risa: Issei totalmente sonrojado mientras se cubría la boca y parte del mentón con una mano.

\- Te ves hermosa… eso es lo que pienso – dijo Issei consiguiendo una hemorragia nasal por parte de las chicas que había en la tienda y una sonrisa sonrojada de Rias.

\- Ara… eso es muy bueno… después de todo, tengo que pensar cuales son las prendas que más te gustan, puede que algún día de estos tú me desvistas, así que tengo que estar preparada, ¿verdad? – dijo Rias con voz picara.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas e Issei solo cerró nuevamente la cortina…

Tiempo después, tenemos a Issei cargando varias de bolsas, que obviamente eran de Rias.

\- No puedo creer que haya hecho que yo le eligiera por lo menos 10 conjuntos… eso es demasiado para cualquier hombre de mi edad – dijo Issei con algo de cansancio pero con un poco de felicidad en su voz.

Rias sonrió.

\- Aun así no te negaste y aun cuando me probé muchos más tu dabas tu opinión… al final eres un poco pervertido – dijo Rias divertida.

Issei la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

* ¿Ahora yo soy el pervertido? – pensó Issei.

[Claro que lo eres, ¿o como llamarías tu a quien le escoge la ropa interior a una chica?] – la voz de una Agnes enojada se dejó oír en la cabeza de Issei.

* ¡Ddraig! ¿Qué te dije sobre mostrarles esto? – dijo Issei.

[¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! Ya sabes cómo se ponen…]

[¿Dijiste algo, Ddraig?] – ahora unas aterradoras voces pertenecientes a Elsha y a Ellen se dejaron escuchar. Issei solo pudo rezar por sus compañeros en el mundo interno.

\- Ufufu… será que ¿provoque los bajos instintos de Issei-kun? – pregunta Rias divertida.

Issei solo la vio con los ojos entrecerrados, eso se lo devolvería.

\- Por supuesto… si no hubiéramos estado en un establecimiento – se acercó al oído de Rias – aun estaríamos haciéndolo – dijo Issei con voz ronca.

Esto provoco que Rias tuviera un escalofrió… no supo si era una sensación agradable o una que debía temer… en fin, ambos llegaron a la zona de comida, donde ambos comieron una buena ración de Takoyaki y después Issei fue a donde vendían helados, ya que Rias quería uno.

Eso lo aprovecho uno de esos tipos que son tan idiotas que no saben cuándo no tienen ninguna oportunidad y creía que podía conquistar a la pelirroja.

Por lo que llego y se sentó en una silla al lado de donde estaba ella.

\- Hola, bombón. ¿El idiota de tu novio te dejo aquí sola? Debe ser un estúpido por dejar a una mujer como tu rodeada de tantos hombres… – dijo utilizando un tono que, según él, era el de un galán conquistador.

Aun así, el gusto le duro poco ya que comenzó a temblar por la sensación que tenía ahora mismo… viendo a Rias, el hombre podía jurar que estaba despidiendo una energía algo oscura.

\- ¿Idiota? ¿Estúpido? ¿Quién te crees para hablar de mi Issei de esa manera, escoria? – dijo Rias levantando la mirada y asustando al hombre al ver que sus ojos estaban peligrosamente afilados.

\- N-no… y-yo solamente decía… y-yo – el hombre traba de dar una excusa, o por lo menos hablar bien.

Después, a la sensación de estar frente a un tigre, o este caso tigresa, se le sumo un nuevo escalofrió incluso más intenso, comparado a tener a un lobo en la espalda, o en este caso a un Dragón. (N/A: Esto lo tome de un viejo proverbio oriental: "el tigre al frente y al lobo a la espalda"… su significado es similar al de "Entre la espada y la pared")

\- ¿Pasa algo aquí? – la voz de Issei se escuchó…

El hombre volteo lentamente y vio con miedo como Issei también lo miraba con ojos afilados.

\- Nada, este tipo desagradable ya se iba – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Es así? – Issei volvió a mirar al hombre.

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza efusivamente mientras que se levantaba y se iba a toda velocidad.

\- Odio a los hombres así – dijo Rias.

\- ¿La estaban molestando? – pregunta Issei.

\- Sí, aunque es mejor no prestarle atención – responde Rias.

[Es increíble que haya idiotas que se atrevan a intentar hacer algo con la mujer de un Dragón… no cabe duda que hay idiotas en todas las eras] – la voz de Ddraig se escuchaba en la cabeza de Issei.

* ¿Esto pasaba siempre? – dijo Issei.

[Claro… los dragones siempre escogemos solo a las mejores hembras, aun asi, cuando se queda impregnado por lo regular los otros machos no intentan acercarse a una hembra marcada ya que sienten peligro] – dijo Ddraig.

* ¿Peligro?

[¿Que no te diste cuenta que ese hombre se orino por la presencia que tanto Rias Gremory como tu desprendieron? Eso es solo una prueba de la impregnación… no cabe duda que las marcas muy rápido, socio] – Ddraig hablo en tono burlón.

Issei se sorprendió, pero viendo la silla donde estaba sentado el tipo había un charco, Issei llego a la conclusión de que no era agua debido al tono algo amarilloso que tenía, también había un rastro que dejo el hombre. Issei hizo un gesto de asco y saco a Rias de allí rápidamente mientras le daba su helado.

Mientras se iban Issei pudo escuchar como los hombres que estaban alrededor de esa área hablaban mientras evitaban verlos, decían cosas como "Hombre, eso fue realmente aterrador… esa pareja es en verdad terrorífica" y "Cállate, si te oyen se molestaran nuevamente"

Ambos comenzaron a sentirse incomodos por ser observados de esa manera, asi que se fueron rápidamente.

\- Creo que exageraste allí, Issei – dijo Rias simpática.

\- ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Me podría decir quién era la que casi hacia que les diera un infarto a las chicas que me miraban? – dijo Issei de igual forma.

\- Eso es porque te miraban de manera muy cínica – dijo Rias mirando a otro lado algo molesta – o ¿es que a ti no te molestaba? – dijo Rias mirándolo con las mejillas algo infladas.

Issei sonrió traviesamente.

\- No es mi culpa ser tan atractivo – dijo Issei, aunque el gusto le duro poco ya que rápidamente hizo una mueca de dolor.

Rias lo estaba pellizcando de un brazo.

\- No seas tan altanero – dijo ella haciéndolo reír.

Los dos decidieron que era tiempo de regresar a casa e iban caminando del brazo mientras platicaban, por lo que ignoraron completamente como había un par de personas viéndolos con una mirada sorprendida.

\- ¡Maldiciooon! ¡Ese bastardo Bishounen está saliendo con Rias-senpai! – dijo un chico de la edad de ellos con gafas cuadradas y aspecto X.

\- ¡Motohama, no lo digas!… ¡no puedo parar de llorar desde que los vi! – dijo un calvo en posición fetal sosteniéndose la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto debemos decírselo a los del Club de Fans de Rias-senpai! ¿Tienes la foto, Matsuda? – dijo Motohama.

\- ¡Claro, aquí esta! – dijo Mostrando una foto donde Rias e Issei iban del brazo mientras platicaban y sus rostros iban algo cerca.

\- ¡Bien, con esto tendremos pruebas!

Al parecer nuevos problemas, en una forma diferente se le venían a Issei.

* * *

 _ **Casa Hyoudou**_

\- Ya llegamos – dijeron ambos entrando por la puerta principal.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, un destello amarillo momentáneo apareció y derribo a Issei.

\- ¡Issei-san es muy cruel! ¡Me dejo fuera! – dijo Asia que había abrazado a Issei cayendo ambos al piso.

\- Ufufu, ¿Cuál es el problema, Asia? Issei me conto que antes de que reencarnaras saliste con él en una cita, así que es solo nivelar las cosas – dijo Rias defendiendo a Issei.

\- P-pero esa vez estaba escapando de los Ángeles Caídos y… y – Ella comenzó a hacer pucheros sin dejar de abrazar a Issei.

Issei sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- Vamos, Asia, te lo compensare de alguna manera – dijo Issei desde el suelo.

Al escuchar eso, Rias enarco una ceja.

\- Hoooo, así que se lo compensaras, espero que a mí también me compenses de alguna forma… – dijo ella con un tono que asusto a Issei.

[A nosotras también] – dijeron las antiguas portadoras.

Issei solo suspiro mientras asintió, al parecer acababa de entrar a un bucle infinito del cual no podría salir en toda la Eternidad de vida que le esperaba como demonio.

Así estuvieron un momento, después llegaron los señores Hyoudou de sus respectivos trabajos.

Durante la cena…

\- Issei… mañana aprovecharemos que es un día libre y haremos limpieza en la bodega, ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que se hizo – dijo el Padre de Issei.

\- ¿Eh? Claro, porque no – dijo Issei rápidamente…

\- Nosotras también les ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Asia? – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Sí! – contesto Asia entusiasta.

La madre de Issei las veía con una sonrisa.

\- Ara, gracias, Rias-san, Asia-chan. Serán de mucha ayuda – dijo la Señora Hyoudou.

\- No lo mencione, Okaa-sama – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

\- Contamos con ustedes, chicas – dijo el padre de Issei.

Al día siguiente…

\- Vaya, en verdad que tienen muchas cosas almacenadas – dijo Rias con un atuendo simple, con un pañuelo en la cabeza, guantes de hule y un cubre bocas. Asia, Issei y sus padres tenían atuendos similares.

Ella estaba en la puerta viendo dentro de la bodega, había cosas como cuadros viejos, muebles viejos tapados con sábanas y herramientas viejas, todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

\- Entonces, ¿manos a la obra?… entre más rápido comencemos más rápido terminaremos – dijo Issei viendo hacia dentro.

\- Ok – dijeron sus padres y chicas.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a sacudir las cosas, mientras hacían lo que les tocaba, Issei y su padre les hacían bromas a las mujeres de la casa, claro que sufrían las consecuencias, pero valía la pena. Al parecer Issei heredo su carácter serio pero juguetón de su padre.

Mientras limpiaban encontraron varios cuadros de personas extranjeras.

\- ¿Quiénes son estas personas, Okaa-sama? – pregunta Rias sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

La señora Hyoudou vio a Rias y sonrió.

\- Son viejos cuadros de los abuelos y bisabuelos de Issei, es decir, los padres y abuelos de mi esposo y míos – dijo la madre de Issei.

Rias veía con confusión, aunque la verdad es que los rasgos de Issei no eran puramente japoneses. El padre de Issei noto eso y sonrió también.

\- Aunque no lo crean, nuestros ancestros no eran japoneses, tengo entendido que la mayoría de ellos fueron de Europa, como tú y Asia-chan, aunque si mal no recuerdo mi familia era más de Europa occidental mientras que los de mi esposa son de Europa oriental.

\- Vaya… en verdad que es una verdadera casualidad que se encontraran en este país – dijo Rias sonriendo… la verdad es que los padres de Issei creían que ella venia de Escandinavia, por otro lado sabían que Asia era Italiana.

\- Sí, la verdad es que tenemos muchas cosas en común – dijo el padre de Issei viendo a su esposa.

\- Era el destino – dijo la madre de Issei viendo a su esposo.

Así se quedaron un momento mientras parecía haber un campo de flores entre ellos, Issei se palmaba la cara, y Rias y Asia los veían con ojos brillantes.

\- Aun así, nosotros tenemos otra cosa en común – dijo el padre de Issei.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntan ambas chicas emocionadas.

\- ¡Que no sabemos nada de nuestras familias! ¡jajajaja! – dijo el padre de Issei.

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas con la repentina broma.

\- Lo que quiere decir es que, además de los nombres de nuestros padres y abuelos, nunca supimos nada de nuestras familias… a decir verdad, yo ni siquiera conocí a mi abuelo, no estoy muy segura si la persona en la foto en verdad es él, pero como eso fue lo que dijo mi madre tengo que creerle – dijo la madre de Issei.

\- Yo igual – dijo el padre de Issei.

Las chicas los veían con una gota en la nuca.

Entonces algo llamo la atención de Asia…

\- Entonces esas cosas que están allí, ¿eran de sus familias? – dijo Asia señalando a un lugar en específico.

En esa dirección todos vieron como había un estante donde estaban colocadas tres de esas espadas japonesas llamadas Katanas, aunque solo podían ver las siluetas ya que estaban cubiertas con mantas.

\- Sí, esos son unos recuerdos de mis familiares… la verdad es que son reales, por eso les dije a Issei y a mi esposo que tuvieran cuidado, son realmente filosas – dijo la madre de Issei yendo a donde estaban las tres espadas y les quito la manta.

Las dos chicas quedaron maravilladas al verlas. Una de las espadas eran de una de funda blanca con la empuñadura de igual color, otra era roja con la empuñadura negra con rojo y otra de funda negra con la empuñadura del mismo color, realmente eran hermosas aun enfundadas, aun asi Rias logro percibir cierta energía emanar de ellas y noto que Issei se sentía ligeramente incómodo.

\- Estas Katanas son lo podrían llamar "El tesoro de mi Familia" – dijo sacando la espada negra del estante, Issei dio un pequeño respingo – Las tres tienen un nombre, pero esta es la que más me gusta, su nombre es **[Shusui]** – la madre de Issei desenfundo la espada de golpe, casi parecía que lo había hecho hábilmente. Fue allí donde Rias y Asia se dieron cuenta que incluso la hoja de la espada era negra y que tenía detalles en rojo.

\- E-es bastante impresionante – dijo Asia sorprendida – ¿La blanca que nombre tiene? – pregunta Asia misteriosamente atraída a la blanca, aunque también le tenía cierto temor.

\- Esta blanca es **[Wadou Ichimonji]** , también es hermosa ¿no lo creen? – dijo la mamá de Issei desenvainando la blanca. Los tres chicos tuvieron un ligerísimo escalofrió en la columna vertebral y los tres sabían porque.

Rias rápidamente se recompuso y fingió que no se sentía incomoda desviando su atención a la otra espada.

\- Sin duda lo es Okaa-sama – dijo Rias viendo que en efecto, podían ser llamadas obras maestras, aunque lo que más le sorprendía era la energía que emanaban.

\- La otra es también hermosa, pero creo que es mejor dejarla allí, papá la última vez se hizo una cortada muy fea con ella – dijo la madre de Issei.

\- Fue un accidente, lo único bueno de eso es que no dejo cicatriz – dijo el señor Hyoudou con tono bromista.

\- ¡No es algo con lo que debas bromear! – dijo la mamá de Issei haciendo que su esposo se pusiera tenso.

\- ¡Sí! – contesto el señor Hyoudou firme como soldado frente a su General.

\- La otra espada también tienen nombre, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo Rias curiosa.

Issei no podía culparla, ya que él sabía que se sentía atraída tanto por el color (Rojo) y la energía extraña que emanaba había captado el interés de Rias… si podían describirlo de alguna manera seria… Demoniaco.

\- ¿Eh? Ah sí, su nombre no es muy bonito que digamos, supongo que la llamaron así porque es muy peligrosa, su nombre es… **[Sandai Kitetsu]** (La tercera mano del diablo) – dijo la mamá de Issei viendo con una expresión complicada a la Katana.

Por otro lado, Rias abrió los ojos sorprendida. Volteo a ver a Issei y este se lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza pero haciéndole la seña de que guardara silencio.

\- Ya veo, son espadas muy hermosas, Okaa-sama – dijo una inocente Asia, quien desde el principio cargaba una pila de libros.

\- Oh, Asia-chan, deja que te ayude – dijo el padre de Issei – A diferencia de las espadas de mi esposa, mi familia solo me dejo estos viejos libros... según se decía eran muy valiosos, pero la verdad es que hay unos en blanco – dijo el padre de Issei mostrando uno.

Asia los miro entre sorprendida y confundida por unos momentos, vio como en la portada de uno de esos libros decía "Almerick S."". Después de eso, todos se pusieron a limpiar rápidamente, en menos de 1 hora y 30 minutos todos ya habían terminado. Dejaron que los padres de Issei se bañaran primero, ya que les habían mencionado que querían salir a pasear un rato, cosa que a los chicos no se les hizo muy extraño.

Así que ahora tenemos una escena algo… candente.

\- Asia, tu piel es muy hermosa – dijo Rias mientras se escuchaban ruidos acuosos.

\- No, yo creo que la piel de Buchou-san es más hermosa y blanca – dijo Asia.

\- Ufufu, tus palabras me hacen feliz – dijo Rias.

En el baño estaban las dos hermosas chicas enjabonándose una a otra, algo que como le habían dicho anteriormente a la inocente rubia, servía para que las relaciones mejoraran, "Relaciones al desnudo" como algunos lo llamarían, ¿el problema? Bueno, si le pueden llamar problema, un chico pelirrojo las veía detenidamente desde la bañera, sus ojos y sentidos no lo obedecían y se habían posado sobre los hermosos cuerpos de sus ahora compañeras de baño, viendo su piel blanca y tersa, y como habían levantado sus largas cabelleras en una especie de cola de caballo. Sin lugar a dudas, se veían muy bien.

* ¿Esto está realmente bien? – dijo Issei para sí mismo.

[Pervertido] – se escuchó la voz de Elsha en su cabeza.

[Me decepcionas, Issei. Yo no recuerdo haber criado a un chico tan pervertido] – Ellen hacia sus reclamaciones también.

[¡Maldito suertudo, estas en Shangri La ahora mismo!]

[¡Bien hecho, cachorro!] – a varios hombres se les salió decir lo que estaban pensando e inmediatamente después se comenzaron a escuchar gritos de dolor.

Issei decidió dejar a esos tipos de lado, sabía que ellos no podían ver lo que él estaba viendo ya que les había hecho prometer que no lo verían en momentos privados como este… al parecer lo conocen demasiado bien al grado saber lo que estaba pasando solo escuchando algunas partes de sus pensamientos.

Aun así, mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Issei sintió como un peso extra se sentía al lado de él, como si se estuviera recargando en su hombro, también escucho el sonido del agua ya que alguien había entrado en la bañera.

\- Quiero estar en la bañera con Issei

Con una sonrisa en su rostro Rias presionó su cuerpo aún más. Del cabello de Rias salía el olor del champo. Sentir el cuerpo de Rias era muy estimulante el cerebro de Issei estaba a punto de calentarse más de lo necesario, aun así Issei la vio con media sonrisa, tenía que aceptar que le gustaba la suave sensación de la piel de Rias. Ella recargo su cabeza en su hombro. El la rodeo con el brazo.

\- Oye, Issei. ¿Odias estar en el baño conmigo?

Issei negó con la cabeza suavemente.

\- Ese no es el caso. A decir verdad no creo que a algún hombre le moleste.

Al mirar a Asia, parecía que ella estaba ocupada lavando su cuerpo, pero por momentos ella dirigía miradas afiladas, ¿Estará Asia molesta?

\- Sólo con oír eso estoy feliz. Quiero bañarme con Issei-kun a diario.

\- Por mí no habría ningún problema, aunque eso volvería insoportables a mis padres – dijo Issei.

Rias soltó una pequeña carcajada.

\- Solo sería cuestión de acostumbrarnos. ¿Qué te parece cada 3 días? ¿O cada 5 días? No me gustaría que sea sólo una vez a la semana.

\- Como dije, por mí no hay problema. De hecho, y aunque me lo temes a mal, estoy encontrando gusto a esto – dijo Issei acercándola más.

Rias esta vez no se molestó, ni se sorprendió y decidió acurrucarse un poco con él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fue entonces que la bella pelirroja noto que la respiración de Issei se había puesto algo pesada y que estaba algo tenso, por lo que su naturaleza traviesa la obligaba a actuar.

\- ¿Quieres lanzarte sobre mí? – dijo Rias con un tono de voz que Issei encontró erótico.

Issei la vio unos segundos, la verdad es que metería si o dijera que se estaba conteniendo.

\- Por supuesto que quiero… Si Asia no estuviera aquí, ya hubiera sido atacada… Parece que en nuestro tiempo a solas podría hacerlo – dijo Issei en el oído de Rias para después morderle el pómulo.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaa – Rias pataleo un poco en la bañera.

Ambos comenzaron con un jugueteo… o mejor dicho coqueteo. Mientras Rias e Issei estaban en su jugueteo, algo entró vigorosamente en la bañera y abrazo a Issei. Era una suave sensación. Al mirar, era Asia quién lo estaba abrazando.

\- ¡Odio qué me dejen fuera! ¡Incluso sabiendo qué yo también quería entrar a la tina!

Issei la vio también con una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo Issei.

Aun así, Rias era una cosa aparte.

Rias alzó sus cejas, su rostro cambio a una expresión más afilada.

\- Vete Asia; por esta situación te lo diré claramente. Este chico me pertenece. Mi familia y mi pareja, él es mi Issei. ¿Entendiste?

\- Vamos, vamos, Rias, no te molestes con Asia… tu misma fuiste quien dijo que nos bañáramos los tres juntos – dijo Issei defendiendo a Asia.

\- Lo sé, pero… – dijo Rias con una linda expresión complicada.

\- Puede ser cierto que Issei-san y Buchou-san comenzaran a salir repentinamente. ¡Pero él también es mi Issei-san!

Issei volteo a verla con una sonrisa complicada, en realidad Issei también consentía demasiado a Asia, debía de decir que cuando Asia se ponía seria era bastante audaz, aunque también le gusta cuando se comporta infantilmente, era un derroche de ternura. Aunque también recuerda como había invitado a salir a Rias… justo después de explicarle sobre el tema de la impregnación, realmente se sorprendió y alegro por la forma en que la chica lo había tomado; justo después de que su padre le diera la noticia de su ascenso, él le susurró al oído "Entonces… ¿le gustaría salir conmigo?" a lo que ella no lo pensó dos veces y acepto… siendo resultado su primera cita del día anterior.

\- Asia debido a que normalmente eres adorada por Issei, por lo menos dámelo en estas ocasiones. Me alivio con tan sólo estar con Issei, desaparece mi agotamiento diario – Rias estaba intentando separar a Asia de Issei, pero Asia estaba obstinadamente aferrada a él.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Yo también lo estoy agarrando! ¡Yo también quiero estar con Issei-san! – Asia negaba con la cabeza.

Rias entonces rio un poco arrogantemente mientras que Asia la veía con duda. Sin perder la sonrisa, Rias tomo la mano de Issei y la puso en su pecho.

\- ¿Ha hecho Asia una cosa así? La relación que tengo con Issei es tal que podemos hacer este tipo de cosas – dijo Rias con voz franca.

Issei la vio con extrañeza, pero sin nada de molestia. Asia esta vez fue la que los miro con enojo mientras hacia un lindo puchero inflando las mejillas. Asia tomó la otra mano de Issei y la puso en sus senos.

\- Issei-san, entre los míos y los de Buchou, ¿Qué senos son mejores? ¡Pierdo en tamaño, pero no perderé en nada más!

\- Ara, Issei ama los senos grandes. Él ha dicho muchas veces que ama mis senos, ¿Cierto Issei?

Issei la vio sorprendido, ¿él había dicho eso?

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero aunque Issei-san vea siempre los pechos de Buchou-san y los de Akeno-san, él también le da miradas a los míos…

\- ¿Asia-san? – Issei se sorprendió de escuchar eso… ¿Incluso Asia se había dado cuenta? ¿En verdad era tan descarado a la hora de mirarlas?

Así continuaron por unos minutos hasta que Issei hizo que llegaran a un acuerdo y ahora estaban los tres en la bañera, ellos cabían perfectamente, ya que aunque la bañera no era enorme, era del tamaño adecuado para que los tres cupieran, incluso sobraba espacio para otra persona. Fue allí donde Rias recordó que quería hablar de un tema con Issei.

\- Pero en verdad, no esperaba que los "tesoros familiares" de Okaa-sama sean unas espadas, y lo que es más, una de ellas es una espada con un elemento sagrado, otra esta maldita, mientras que la última emite otra rara sensación. Aunque no puedo decir que esa espada negra este maldita, además, ¿es mi imaginación o te pusiste nervioso cuando tu mamá la desenvaino? – dijo Rias.

Issei se puso tenso por unos momentos.

\- Jajaja me conoces bien – dijo Issei con una sonrisa forzada.

\- Yo también me di cuenta de eso, además de que los libros de los que Otou-sama me hablo, en realidad eran Grimorios, ¿verdad? – dijo Asia.

Issei volteo a verla sorprendido, nunca espero que Asia lo supiera.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa, Issei-san? – Asia ladeo la cabeza.

\- Nada, nada – dijo Issei.

\- ¿entonces? – preguntan ambas chicas curiosas.

\- ¿En verdad quieren saber cómo supe que eran espadas especiales?

Ambas chicas asintieron mientras se recargaban en él. Issei solo sonrió forzosamente.

\- Esta bien, solo no se vayan a burlar – dijo Issei algo sonrojado.

Ante este comentario las dos chicas lo miran algo extrañadas.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Rias.

\- Bueno… verán esto paso cuando era solo un niño… de hecho, debido a ese incidente yo comencé a saber más del mundo sobrenatural, fue el inicio de mi siendo en Sekiryuutei – dijo Issei haciendo que ambas pusieran atención, siempre se habían preguntado cómo había descubierto su poder.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Dos niños de edad pequeña entraban a una habitación oscura.

\- Mi mamá se va a enojar si nos descubre – dijo un niño de cabello negro.

\- No pasa nada si no hacemos ruido… además, tú dijiste que me las mostrarías – dijo un niño de cabello castaño.

\- Sé que lo prometí, pero es algo peligroso, Irina

\- Vamos, tú dijiste que te gustaban mucho, ¿no? Issei-kun

\- Si pero – Issei volteo a ver a Irina quien lo miraba con ojos suplicantes, Issei suspiro – está bien, solo será un vistazo, ¿está bien?

A Irina le brillaron los ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza

\- Está bien - suspiro Issei guiando a Irina al fondo de la habitación que utilizaban como bodega.

Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaban. Tres espadas en un estante, perfectamente bien alineadas y pulcramente limpiadas.

\- ¿Ya vez? Te dije que en mi casa también teníamos espadas, además de que son reales y no solo una decoración como la que está en tu casa, bueno ya las viste, asi que vámonos antes de que mamá venga y nos regañ... – Issei no pudo terminar de su frase ya que Irina había tomado la que según su madre era la más peligrosa de todas, la espada roja **[Sandai Kitetsu]**

\- Esta espada es rara, siento una mala vibra saliendo de ella – dijo Irina como si analizara la espada.

\- I-irina, deja eso donde estaba… mamá me ha dicho que esa espada tiene mala fortuna y todos los que la agarran descuidadamente como tu han tenido accidentes – dijo Issei viendo pálido a Irina.

Ella por otro lado estaba completamente despreocupada.

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Además, tú no eres de los que creen en supersticiones, como es que piensas eso de esta espada exactamente – dijo ella sin sosteniendo la espada sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

\- Ya han ocurrido un par de accidentes solo con esa espada, no podría llamarlos solo coincidencia – dijo Issei viendo a Irina.

Inesperadamente, la funda resbalo de la mano de la pequeña Irina y de alguna manera mientras caía la espada desenvaino.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Issei empujo a Irina y ella cayo de trasero mientras que el cayó encima de ella.

La espada cayo al fin clavándose en el suelo justo donde iniciaba el pie de Issei. Al ver con la facilidad con la que se había clavado en el piso a los dos chicos les causo que vieran con miedo la espada.

\- ¡Kyaaa! – grito Irina sin poder contenerlo debido al susto.

\- ¡Idiota, no grites, que se darán cuenta que estamos aquí! – dijo Issei tapándole la boca.

Irina trato de quitar las manos de Issei por lo que ambos forcejearon un poco por lo que chocaron con una caja haciendo que algo cayera en la cabeza a Irina, dejándola inconsciente, mientras levantaba algo de polvo. Issei vio que era lo que había caído y se dio cuenta que era un par de esos libros gruesos y extraños que su padre guardaba como "recuerdo familiar" por lo que los tomo y los hojeo un poco. En uno de los libros decía "CASS. V." con letras grandes, Issei vio que había un par de escrituras en un idioma extraño y un par de dibujos ilustrativos de algo similar al hielo. El otro tenía escrito "Almerick S." en la pasta, lo abrió y noto que este estaba en las misma situación, un idioma irreconocible y algunas ilustraciones de esferas de fuego, aun asi Issei creyó estar alucinando cuando vio que las letras se movían por si solas. Fue entonces que recordó que tenía a Irina inconsciente.

\- ¡Oi, Irina, Oi! ¡Reacciona! ¡Reacciona te digo! – Dijo Issei sacudiéndola – No me queda de otra – dijo Issei suspirado – ¡Reacciona, Irina! – esta vez el joven Issei comenzó a abofetearla para que despertara. A los pocos instantes Irina abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran.

\- ¡Detente! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Issei-kun?! – dijo Irina sosteniendo sus hinchadas mejillas mientras lagrimeaba.

\- Es que como no reaccionabas creí que-

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que paso?! ¡Escuche a Irina-chan gritar! – dijo la madre de Issei entrando a la bodega acompañada de su esposo.

La madre de Issei vio como ambos niños estaban tirados en el suelo, con Issei sosteniendo a una Irina con las majillas hinchadas, después vio como una de sus tres espadas estaba clavada en el suelo y se alarmo.

\- ¡Issei! ¡¿Están bien?!... ¡Dios! ¿No te he dicho que no juegues con ellas, Issei? – dijo su madre más preocupada que enojada mientras iba a ver si estaban bien los dos. Al confirmar que ninguno de los dos estaba herido suspiro, pero rápidamente comenzó a jalar la mejilla de Issei – ¿Tienes algo que decir, Issei?

\- Di, do diento/Si, lo siento – dijo Issei con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tu madre siempre te ha dicho que no juegues con sus espadas, bueno, hasta ahora nunca lo habías hecho ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo su padre yendo a donde estaba la espada clavada, sacándola.

La espada como si tuviera conciencia propia se movió hizo un pequeño corte a la altura de la rodilla del papá de Issei, quien no se quejó tanto, ya que como se mencionó anteriormente, fue muy pequeña. La madre de Issei suspiro y fue a tomar tanto la espada como la funda, y la envaino rápidamente.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿porque estaban aquí, Issei? – dijo su madre con un tono firme.

Issei puso una expresión complicada, pero Irina rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, Señora Hyoudou! Fue mi culpa, yo le insistí a Issei-kun que me mostrara sus espadas – dijo ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

Los padres de Issei se vieron entre ellos y suspiraron.

\- No estoy molesta con ustedes, lo único que pasa es que me preocupa que se pueden lastimar sí no tienen cuidado. Como pudieron ver, aunque son Katanas antiguas tienen un filo terrorífico… no sería extraño que perdieran una mano con solo sostenerlas del filo. Aunque debo decir que esta es la más peligrosa – dijo la madre de Issei viendo la espada enfundada en la mano.

Irina pareció entender a lo que se refería.

\- Tiene razón, de alguna manera pareciera que la espada se movió sola – dijo Irina.

\- Oh, ¿también lo crees Irina-chan? Ya ves, cariño, no solo a mí me da esa impresión – dijo el señor Hyoudou secándose la poca sangre que salía de su herida con un pañuelo.

La señora Hyoudou los vio con una expresión rara. Issei decidió hablar.

\- Aunque digan eso, la verdad es que eso es físicamente imposible. Una espada no es un ser viviente – dijo Issei mostrando ser un niño ñoño.

Sus padres lo veían con una gota en la nuca mientras que Irina lo veía con cara de aburrimiento y decía "Ya va a comenzar". Aun así, su madre sonrió.

\- Pues aunque no lo creas, Issei, hay un dicho entre antiguos espadachines que decía así: "Una espada elige a su portador". Solo que esta espada roja lleva eso hasta el límite, al parecer – dijo su madre algo divertida.

Ahora los otros tres veían a la madre de Issei con una gota en la nuca. Después la señora Hyoudou fue a acomodar la espada en su lugar.

\- Como sea, es hora de salir de aquí, los padres de Irina-chan no tardan en pasar por ella – dijo el señor Hyoudou.

\- ¡Siiiii! – respondieron los dos niños.

Mientras todos salían Issei pareció recordar algo.

\- ¡AH!

\- ¿Pasa algo, cachorro? – pregunta su padre.

\- Si, ¿puedo llevarme esos dos libros? Me dan algo de curiosidad – dijo Issei.

El padre de Issei vio de que libros se trataban, eran los viejos libros que el guardaba como recuerdo familiar.

\- Claro, no le veo problema, solo regrésalos a su lugar cuando termines – dijo haciendo que Issei sonriera – Pero esos libros están en un idioma irreconocible, ¿Por qué te los quieres llevar? – pregunta.

-Me gustan los dibujos que tienen – dijo Issei llevando los dos.

El señor Hyoudou sonrió al ver que su pequeño hijo, a pesar de ser un "súper dotado" como decían en la escuela y los concursos a los que asistía, aún le interesaba ver libros ilustrados. Todos se fueron a la sala, donde los niños jugaron un rato más antes de que los padres de Irina llegaran por ella. Después de que Irina se fue, Issei corrió a su habitación con los libros que le había prestado su padre. A pesar de estar viejos la pasta estaba en un estado considerablemente bueno, solo con algunas palabras borrosas.

\- Vamos a ver – dijo Issei abriendo el libro, se le quedo mirando un rato como esperando que algo pasara y después frunció el ceño – Que extraño, juraría que las letras se movían solas – dijo el pequeño Issei rascándose la cabeza – bueno, puede que haya sido una alucinación debido a la impresión que me provoco ver que Irina iba a ser herida por **[Sandai Kitetsu]** – dijo Issei tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

Se quedó mirando un poco más el libro mientras lo hojeaba, fue entonces que encontró con la hoja donde se habían movido las letras… era lo único que él podía leer **[Firebolt]**

\- ¿Fairaboruto? (N/A: Pronunciación Japonesa) – pregunta Issei ladeando la cabeza.

Debajo de donde estaba escrita esa palabra estaba una pequeña inscripción.

" _ **El poder mágico es reunido del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo. Tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico"**_

\- ¿Magia? ¿Es esto un libro de trucos de fiesta? – dice Issei algo decepcionado.

Aunque estaba algo decepcionado, continuo hojeándolo un rato más, mientras pasaba página por página, más letras se comenzaban a mover sin que él se diera cuenta.

\- ¡Issei! – su madre lo llamo.

\- ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Qué paso mamá?! – responde Issei desde su habitación.

\- ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Toma un baño y ve a dormir! – le dijo su madre haciendo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

\- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Issei cerrando el libro y preparando todo para ir a bañarse.

Así, Issei se bañó y después regreso a su habitación para dormir… En el transcurso de la noche, una misteriosa ráfaga de viento abrió el libro que estaba leyendo, algo curioso, ya que las ventanas de la habitación del chico estaban cerradas.

A la mañana siguiente, Issei se levantó y vio ambos libros en su buro. La verdad es que no se le habían hecho tan interesantes como creía… ni siquiera las ilustraciones ayudaban, ahora sabía porque su padre los tenía botados en el almacén. Tomo el libro que había hojeado durante la noche y miro su contenido una vez más.

Mientras pasaba de hoja en hoja su expresión de póker sin interés pasaba a una sorprendida mientras se ponía azul y comenzaba a sudar frio.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Fue el grito de Issei que se escuchó por toda la casa. Rápidamente se escucharon unos pasos subir velozmente las escaleras.

\- ¡¿Qué paso, hijo?! – su padre entro como si un rayo se tratara en su habitación.

\- Tu… tu libro – dijo Issei mostrando el libro que tenía en las manos mientras parecía a punto de llorar.

Su padre suspiro al ver que no era nada grave.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el libro? – dijo acercándose a ver lo que pasaba.

Issei se lo mostro y el señor Hyoudou vio algo que lo sorprendió también… El libro ya no tenía ninguna letra escrita.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – dijo el Señor Hyoudou igual de confundido que Issei.

\- Te juro que no hice nada además de tratar de leerlo… anoche cuando me dormí todavía tenía letras – dijo Issei tratando de dar una explicación.

Su padre sabía que era imposible que Issei hiciera algo como eso, además, no se le ocurría que podía hacer un niño de 7 años para borrar todo el contenido de un libro tan grueso en una sola noche y que su pasta quedara intacta… aunque algo debió de haber pasado, al final decidió no darle ninguna importancia, total nunca había podido leer ni ese ni ninguno de los libros que tenía, por lo que sonrió mientras vio al pequeño Issei que se sentía culpable y le acaricio la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, cachorro, no pasa nada. Aunque para la próxima no grites de esa forma, nos asustas al pensar que te había pasado algo malo – dijo Issei.

\- Pero dijiste que eran importantes – dijo Issei agachado.

El señor Hyoudou sonrió amablemente a su hijo.

\- Cierto, son importantes como el único recuerdo familiar que tengo. Pero si algo te puedo decir es que tú eres infinitamente más importante que estos viejos libros… y te puedo asegurar que mamá piensa lo mismo. Aunque a diferencia de mis libros, las Katanas de tu madre sí que valen una buena pasta – dijo el señor Hyoudou teniendo un escalofrió en la espalda recordando cuando llevaron a valuar tanto sus libros como las Katanas de su esposa, sobre sus libros le dijeron que no valían nada ya que no sabían siquiera en que idioma estaban escritos, mientras que con las Katanas de su esposa, según el valuador, podían comprar 5 mansiones, 3 aviones y dos Yates, haciendo que ambos se desmayaran y decidieran esconderlas para que no corrieran peligro.

\- ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? – la voz de la madre de Issei se escuchó llamando la atención de los hombres de la casa.

El papá de Issei la vio con una sonrisa.

\- Nada, cariño. Issei estaba teniendo un sueño, ¿verdad, Issei? – le dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

Issei entendió que a su papá en verdad no le importaba lo sucedido y suspirando le sonrió a su madre.

\- ¡Sí!

Su madre vio a ambos con sospecha, pero también decidió restarle importancia. Total, podía ser un secreto padre e hijo o simplemente cosas de hombres, asi que también les sonrió.

\- El desayuno está listo, bajen rápido – dijo la mamá de Issei al fin.

\- Siiiii – contestan ambos.

Tiempo después…

\- Ya me voy – dijo Issei.

\- Que te vaya bien, ten cuidado – dijeron sus padres viéndolo desde la entrada de su casa.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espérame, Issei-kun! – se escuchó la voz de Irina quien corría a alcanzar a Issei.

\- Eres muy lenta, Irina – dijo Issei esperándola de todas formas.

Issei partía a la escuela junto con Irina ante la mirada feliz de sus padres. En el camino ambos niños iban conversando.

\- ¿Y?... ¿Qué tal estaban los libros de tu padre? – pregunto Irina.

\- Estaban realmente aburridos – dijo Issei con una cara que transmitía lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Uuuy, si tú, quien lee libros aburridos, dice que es aburrido entonces deben de ser los libros que más aburridos del mundo – dijo Irina haciéndole burla.

\- Cállate, la física no es aburrida – dijo Issei – aunque debo decir que ocurrió algo extraño.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Lo que pasa es que hoy el libro amaneció sin ninguna letra. Era como si nunca hubiera estado escrito nada – dijo Issei.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Irina algo escéptica.

\- Sip, y no solo eso…

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Desde la mañana siento mi cuerpo más caliente de lo normal – dijo Issei viendo su mano.

Irina se paró delante de él y le puso una mano en la frente mientras que su otra mano la puso en la suya.

\- Que raro, yo te siento igual… ¿no será que estas por resfriarte?

\- No lo creo, ya que aunque tengo esa sensación, también me siento más fuerte que antes.

\- Si tú dices que te encuentras bien entonces debes de estarlo – dijo Irina restándole importancia – por otra parte, ¿Por qué crees que las letras se hayan borrado?

Issei se quedó pensando.

\- Tal vez la tinta se vio despigmentada debido a la repentina exposición a la luz… aunque no debería ser tanto como para que las paginas quedaran completamente en blanco – dijo Issei.

Irina lo volteo a ver con cara confundida.

\- La tinta se vio ¿Qué? – dijo ella que al parecer no entendió lo que dijo Issei.

Issei suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

\- Olvídalo, mejor apresurémonos en ir a la escuela…

De esa manera ambos siguieron su camino mientras que no notaron que alguien los iba siguiendo.

\- Esa niña… sus padres son los encargados de la iglesia de esta ciudad… ¿no crees que nos den una buena cantidad de dinero por ella? – pregunta un hombre desagradable que al parecer era extranjero.

\- Si… aunque el chico que va con ella es el hijo de una diseñadora que está volviéndose popular en una tienda famosa y su padre es un administrativo en una de las empresas del centro, tal vez él sea una mejor opción – dijo un hombre que le acompañaba.

\- Lo mejor sería vigilarlos a los dos… después veremos que hacer

Dicho esto, ambos se ocultaron entre las sombras…

Los días pasaron e Issei se sentía con más energía de lo normal, cosa que se reflejaba claramente en sus clases de Educación Física, si antes era bueno en dicha materia, ahora era imbatible, cosa que hacía que sus pequeñas fans se volvieran locas. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, día con día Issei e Irina eran vigilados por los dos hombres de antes.

\- En verdad estas mejor que nunca, Issei-kun. Ahora los chicos ya no quieren jugar contra ti cuando son los partidos de Soccer – decía una animada Irina caminando al lado de Issei, causando que sus compañeras la vieran con algo de celos.

Issei solo hacia una pose de orgullo acorde a su edad, que demostraba también su gusto por los programas de héroes.

\- ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¡Lo que se esperaba de mí! – dijo Issei con arrogancia.

\- Waaa, tan arrogante como siempre… según las chicas de la escuela es tu único defecto, aunque también piensan que de pronto dejaste de serlo tanto y ya eres más tranquilo – dijo la pequeña Irina viendo a Issei con una cara aburrida.

\- ¡Jummm! ¡No me importa, yo sé que soy perfecto! Además, a mis oídos han llegado comentarios acerca de que eres muy ruidosa – dijo Issei sonriéndole con malicia.

\- ¿Jaa? ¿Quién podría atreverse a hablar así de la simpática Irina-chan? – dijo Irina llamándose a ella misma "simpática"

Ahora fue el turno de Issei de mirarla con aburrimiento. Mientras los dos iban conversando y molestándose entre ellos, los dos hombres estaban cerca de donde iban pasando ellos.

\- ¡Ah! – Irina pareció recordar algo – Issei-kun… – ella le hablo a Issei con un tono triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza confundido, ya que nunca había escuchado ese tono en Irina, quien siempre es alegre.

\- Esto… veras… tengo algo que decirte… la verdad es que…

\- Es hora… – dijo uno de los hombres que los habían estado vigilando todos los días.

Justo antes de que Irina dijera algo a Issei, ambos corrieron rápidamente y tomaron cada uno a un niño.

\- ¡! ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren, malditos?!

\- Kyaaaaaaa ayudennoooooos...ayuden- – Irina gritaba por ayuda pero rápidamente el tipo que la llevaba cargando le tapó la boca.

\- Cierra la boca, maldita mocosa. Se buena y no te haremos nada - dijo quedamente el tipo.

Después de correr un par de calles, los tipos subieron a ambos niños a una camioneta y se los llevaron.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieren?! – dijo Issei abrazando a Irina que había entrado en pánico nervioso.

\- Eres un mocoso insolente – dijo el tipo que no iba conduciendo mientras le daba un golpe en la cara a Issei. Aun así, se sorprendido al ver que uso la fuerza suficiente para que teóricamente cualquier niño de esa edad se pusiera llorar, a Issei pareció no afectarle y lo miro con ojos afilados.

\- Ustedes pagarán por esto...

\- No... Sus padres serán los que pagarán – dijo el que iba conduciendo a modo de burla.

Issei los vio con odio mientras trataba de calmar a una Irina que se había puesto a llorar. El tiempo pasó e Issei podía escuchar como los tipos hablaban entre ellos, sobre tenerlos por un tiempo y generar preocupación en sus familias.

De esa manera llevaron a ambos niños a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad en una zona boscosa donde no había casas alrededor. Mientras tanto en la casa de los Hyoudou, los señores de la casa tenían una agradable y a la vez triste reunión con la familia Shidou. Los Shidou habían ido a darles una noticia.

\- Ya veo, así que se van la semana que viene. Eso es muy lamentable ya que nuestros hijos se llevan muy bien, Issei definitivamente extrañará a Irina-chan, es la única amiga que tiene cerca y con la que más tiempo pasaba – dijo el señor Hyoudou.

\- Tienes razón, Hyoudou, aun así el deber es el deber... Y puedes estar seguro que Irina también extrañará a Issei-kun, ya que también para ella es su único amigo, aunque creo que ahora mismo Issei-kun ya debe saberlo.

Las esposas de ambos escucharon la conversación de sus maridos con una sonrisa.

\- Ara, puedo decir lo mismo... pienso que es algo repentino, ¿no lo crees? – Dijo la madre de Issei a la madre de Irina.

\- Lo sé y lo siento por los niños más que nada, ellos son muy cercanos.

\- Ufufu, en eso tienen razón, son bastantes cercanos. Incluso llegue a pensar que íbamos a emparentar en el futuro - dijo la madre de Issei haciendo que todos rieran.

El tiempo pasó y había algo que incomodaba a las mujeres... Llámenlo intuición femenina o instinto materno, pero para ellas algo estaba mal.

\- Querido, ¿no crees que los niños se están tardando mucho? Para esta hora ellos ya deberían tener un buen rato de haber llegado – dijo la madre de Issei viendo a su marido que había comenzado a beber con el señor Shidou.

\- Deben de haberse quedado a jugar en el parque... A lo mejor quieren pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos ya que se enteraron que muy pronto se iban a tener que despedir – dijo el señor Hyoudou restándole importancia.

\- Si, si, no deben preocuparse, mujeres – decía el señor Shidou.

Las dos señoras se miraron entre ellas no muy convencidas.

\- Espero que así sea – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo paso y la noche llegó haciendo que la angustia ahora se contagiara a los hombres.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estará pasando? Issei nunca había hecho esto...

\- Irina tampoco... ¿Y si decidieron escaparse para que no nos fuéramos? – Dijo el señor Shidou sintiéndose culpable.

\- No lo creo, querido, Irina lo había comprendido ayer por la noche cuando lo discutimos... Y no creo que a Issei-kun se le ocurriera algo así, ese niño es muy inteligente como para escaparse por una razón como esa – dijo la señora Shidou.

Casi era media noche y no había ninguna señal de los niños cosa que no hacía más que preocupar a los cuatro adultos.

\- ¿Dónde estarás, hijo? – dijo el señor Hyoudou asomándose a la ventana por milésima vez.

Entonces sucedió... El teléfono de la casa de los Hyoudou sonó. Los cuatro adultos se vieron entre si Rezando que fuera un vendedor de seguros, ya que ahora se imaginaban lo peor.

El señor Hyoudou fue y cogió el teléfono.

\- ¿Sí? Está hablando a la casa de la familia Hyoudou – contesto el señor tratando de sonar tranquilo.

* Escúchame bien y no hagas ninguna estupidez. Tengo a tu hijo y a la niña de tus vecinos, sí quieres que no les pase nada será mejor que hagas lo que te diga y nada de llamar a la policía*

Con esas simples palabras el señor Hyoudou se puso azul y sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo dejaban. Se recargo poniendo su mano en el mueble y volvió a hablar.

\- Tra-tranquilizate y hablemos...

*Yo estoy tranquilo, Señor Hyoudou, el debería tranquilizarse es usted. Además, ¿por qué otra razón marcaría si no fuera para hablar y llegar a un acuerdo?*

\- ¿Q-que pasa, querido? – pregunta la señora Hyoudou no muy segura.

Aun así el señor Hyoudou no le puso atención y continúo hablando.

\- ¿Do-donde los tienen? - Pregunta el señor Hyoudou.

* Si quieres saberlo, tienes que hacer lo que de dije… tranquilo, no los lastimaremos… mucho*

\- ¡No les hagan daño! ¡Haremos lo que ustedes digan, solo no los lastimen! – dijo el padre de Issei.

Por repentino cambio en el tono de voz del padre de Issei y las palabras que dijo causo que los demás adultos comprendieran la situación. Las mujeres se taparon la boca y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al darse cuenta que era lo que pasaba, mientras que el señor Shidou afilaba su mirada.

\- ¡Mi bebé!

\- ¡Mi nena!

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Señora Hyoudou! ¡Tranquilícense! – Touji, el padre de Irina fue corriendo a socorrerlas, mientras el padre de Issei hablaba con los hombres - ¡Hyoudou! ¡Pregúntales a esos tipos donde los tienen!

\- ¡Eso estoy tratando!

* jajajaja al parecer las cosas se han puesto buenas allá… bueno, no es que me importe. Como sea, nosotros sabemos algunas cosas sobre ustedes, así no intenten engañarnos o no verán de nuevo a sus hijos*

\- Bastardo – dijo el padre de Issei entre dientes.

* ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?* – el tipo no sabía que había dicho.

\- Nada… díganme, ¿qué es lo que quieren?

* Buenooo, estábamos pensando que algo de dinero estaría bien… tengo entendido que todos tienen muy buenos empleos, así que debería ser algo jugoso*

El señor Hyoudou apretó sus puños.

\- Esta bien… ¿Cuánto es lo que quieren?...

Mientras en la casa donde tenían a los chicos, un furioso, amordazado y asustado Issei veía como el tipo hablaba con alguien por teléfono mientras pedía una exorbitante suma de dinero. Su desagradable voz le crispaba los nervios.

\- Jajajajaja si no pueden conseguir ese dinero despídanse de los mocosos. Nosotros nos comunicaremos más tarde – dijo el tipo colgando.

Dicho eso el tipo salió del cuarto y dejo a los niños. Se pudo escuchar como encendían el auto y se iban a un lugar. Issei analizaba la situación mientras que Irina lloraba. De alguna manera Issei logro quitarse la mordaza.

\- Irina, ¿estás bien? – dijo acercándose a la niña que estaba llorando.

Vio como ella asentía con la cabeza, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y mocos.

\- Permíteme un momento… te voy a desatar… date la vuelta…

Como Issei lo pidió… Irina se dio una vuelta rodándose e Issei pudo ver el nudo del amarre. Así que haciendo uso de la boca Issei comenzó a tratar de deshacer el nudo.

…

Mientras tanto, ahora mismo en la casa de los Hyoudou rápidamente varias personas ajenas a la casa se habían dado cita.

\- ¡No puedo creer el nivel de inseguridad que hay en esta ciudad! – Se escuchó la voz enojada de un hombre mayor – Hyoudou… cuanta con mi total apoyo para esto… yo pondré parte del rescate. ¡No puedo permitir que mi ahijado se vea perjudicado de esa manera! – dijo el hombre.

La señora Hyoudou se acercó y lo abrazo.

\- Gracias, Miyake – dijo la señora Hyoudou. (N/A: El nombre completo del Diseñador que tanto menciono es Miyake Issey, por eso es que utilizo este argumento)

\- En verdad, no podría estar más de acuerdo con Miyake-san… mira que ser tan depravados como para poner su mirada en unas inocentes criaturas y tratar de sacar dinero utilizándolas – dijo otro hombre que vestía un elegante traje, quien había escuchado la conversación desde la sala.

\- Lo sé, jefe. En verdad, me siento muy apenado, pero la verdad es que no cuento con esa suma de dinero… incluso con los ahorros que hemos podido juntar desde que pagamos lo que debíamos por el tratamiento de mi mujer cuando tuvo a Issei y lo que tienen los Shidou, no es ni la mitad de lo que piden esos desgraciados… En verdad, lo siento por involucrarlo en mis problemas – dijo el señor Hyoudou haciendo una muy profunda reverencia, pero temblando de rabia contenida.

El hombre lo vio con una mirada comprensiva y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No hay cuidado… la verdad es que no puedo imaginarme la preocupación que tienen en estos momentos… así que es comprensible como has actuado, no, me atrevo a decir que yo no podría actuar mejor que tú. Y no te preocupes, al igual que Miyake-san, yo pondré algo para el rescate – dijo el hombre.

\- La verdad deseo que nunca pase por algo similar… y gracias, ahora solo queda ver que esos malditos se comuniquen con nosotros – dijo el señor Hyoudou viendo con algo de impaciencia el teléfono.

…

De nuevo en la casa donde estaban los niños, Issei ya había logrado desatar a Irina y ahora ella estaba desatándolo a él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haremos después, Issei-kun? – pregunta una temerosa Irina.

\- Escapar, obviamente

\- Pero no sabemos dónde estamos…

\- Solo tenemos que seguir las huellas que dejo la camioneta en la que nos subieron y listo – dijo Issei.

Irina lo vio sorprendida.

\- ¡En verdad que eres inteligente, Issei-kun! – dice Irina.

Issei la volteo a ver con una cara aburrida.

\- Eso es lo básico que hay que hacer cuando no se sabe dónde se encuentra uno…

De esa manera, ambos chicos salieron por la ventana.

Justo cuando ambos estaban afuera, Issei logro escuchar como un vehículo se acercaba y detuvo a Irina, para después arrojarse junto con ella a unos arbustos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Issei-kun? – dijo Irina mientras escupía algunas hojas del arbusto que se le habían metido a la boca.

\- Shhhh – allí vienen de nuevo.

\- ¿Dónde?

Issei solo le señalo un lugar del que se podía percibir una tenue luz de un auto acercándose.

\- ¿Cómo es que pudiste notarlo desde aquí?

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Irina lo vio con cara de aburrimiento y pensaba "Se me había olvidado que este tipo era un altanero" mientras suspiraba.

Cuando paso el coche Issei se dio cuenta que ambos hombres estaban en un estado de ebriedad.

\- Escúchame bien, Irina, cuando el coche haya pasado nosotros nos iremos despacio, espero que no haya ningún animal por estos rumbos…

La chica solo asintió.

Tiempo después los tipos llegaron a donde se suponía estaban los dos niños. Ellos creían que estaban dormidos o algo ya que no escucharon ninguna clase de ruido. Ambos entraron en la vieja cabaña mientras encendían la luz… iban en estado de ebriedad, por lo que se les notaba algo estúpidos en sus movimientos y en sus reacciones.

Uno de ellos fue al sitio en que se suponía que estaban los dos chicos amagados, pero solo vio varias cuerdas tiradas en el suelo, asi como la ventana abierta… se tallo los ojos para cerciorarse que no estaba imaginándolo.

\- ¡o-oye! – le hablo a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué pasa *Hic*? – el otro se acercó.

\- ¡Los mocosos ya no están!

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No te dije que los amarraras fuertemente?

\- Creí que se lastimarían si les apretaba la soga mucho asi que…

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡Se supone que estamos secuestrándolos, asi que no debería preocuparte eso! ¡Como sea, esos engendros no pueden haber ido muy lejos, salgamos a buscarlos! – dijo el otro saliendo rápidamente.

Los dos bandidos salieron corriendo con dirección al bosque donde creían que estaban los niños.

Una hora después, Issei e Irina iban caminando mientras seguían las huellas dejadas por el vehículo de los hombres que los habían raptado. Mientras Issei se daba cuenta que a la distancia se podían ver las estelas de las luces de los autos que circulaban la autopista. En verdad que los habían llevado algo retirados de la ciudad. Pero ese no era el problema… el problema era…

\- ¡Issei-kun no puedo más! – Decía Irina dejando caerse de trasero en el suelo mientras amenazaba con echarse a llorar – ¡Tengo hambre y tengo frio! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

Issei no podía culparla, después de todo solo habían comido un refrigerio en el almuerzo. No habían comido, merendado y cenado, asi que era normal que se sintieran cansados por no tener energías, el que hayan tenido clases de educación física después del almuerzo puede llegar a haber sido un problema, sumándole el clima frio que comenzaba a sentirse en la montaña, eso no era nada bueno.

\- Por ahora hay que llegar rápidamente a la autopista. Estoy seguro que alguien se detendrá a ayudarnos y ahí le contaremos todo – dijo Issei viendo a la autopista que se veía relativamente lejos aún.

\- ¡Ya no puedo seguir! – dijo Irina mostrándose renuente a la hora de querer continuar caminando.

La niña estaba temblando y se le veía algo debilitada Issei la vio con un rostro preocupado.

\- Esta bien, descansaremos un momento. Ven aquí – dijo Issei recargándose en un árbol cercano.

Irina rápidamente le hizo caso y fue a sentarse a la par de él. Issei abrazo a Irina.

\- Por lo menos nos mantendremos calientes entre los dos – dijo Issei.

Mientras tanto, los hombres seguían con su búsqueda de lo que bien podría ser o haber sido su mina de oro. Ambos estaban tan desesperados en su búsqueda que su borrachera se les había bajado, el clima que poco a poco se ponía más fresco.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Esos malditos mocosos me la pagaran… se me están enfriando las bolas! – decía uno mientras buscaban entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es por tu maldita culpa! – dijo el otro buscando de igual manera.

El tiempo pasaba y el hecho de que ambos chicos en realidad hayan escapado era más cercana. No fue sino hasta que uno de ellos vio a las huella del camino que había dejado su camioneta y noto que había algo más… un par de huellas pequeñas, huellas de niños.

\- ¡Oye, mira esto!

\- ¿Ahora qué demonios quieres?

\- Mira…

Este señalo las huellas y el otro sonrió…

\- Sigámoslos.

Un rato había pasado, e Issei no sabía la razón por la que se había quedado dormido ni el tiempo que lo había hecho. Ahora solo sentía que había algo presionando contra su pecho. Bajo la mirada y noto que era Irina quien estaba allí, abrazándolo con fuerza. Suspiro al notar que la chica seguía bien, ya que estaba respirando. Él había escuchado que dormirse mientras comenzaban a sentir frio era algo malo, asi que le alivio ver que ambos estaban vivos.

\- Irina, oye Irina. Despierta, tenemos que irnos. A esta hora ya deben saber que nos hemos escapado y nos deben estar buscando. Corremos peligro ya que ellos nos pueden dar alcance rápidamente con el auto – Issei trataba de despertar a Irina.

La niña no respondió sino hasta un rato.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tenemos que irnos… tenemos que…

\- ¡Asi que aquí estaban, malditas sabandijas!

Los dos niños voltearon a ver a donde escucharon la voz y vieron a los tipos que se los habían llevado. Ambos trataron de correr pero el frio les había entumecido sus piernas.

\- ¡los atrape! – Dijo uno mientras los tomaba por el cabello a ambos - ¡No volverán a escapar hasta que sus familias nos den lo que pedimos!

Una sonrisa macabra se formó en el rostro de ambos tipos. Issei se maldijo internamente al no darse cuenta que la camioneta había llegado, no fue sino hasta que los llevaron hasta ella que la noto.

Rápidamente ambos fueron subidos a la camioneta y llevados nuevamente a la vieja cabaña. Ya allí los hombres estaban batallando para amarrar a ambos nuevamente, pero ahora tanto Issei como Irina se los impedían pataleando.

\- ¡Estate quieta! – decía el tipo que intentaba amarrar a Irina.

\- ¡no quiero! ¡Quiero irme a casa! – dijo la niña pataleando y moviendo sus manos.

En una de esas, Irina dio un manotazo con una buena fuerza y paso a arañar el rostro de él tipo que retrocedió un poco mientras se cubría la zona del ojo.

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – dijo el tipo dándole una bofetada a la niña tirándola al suelo mientras no paraba de llorar – Esto no se quedara asi, tengo que darte un escarmiento – el tipo comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

Y comenzó a arrastrarse a donde estaba la niña tendida temblando de miedo. De un movimiento rápido, este como a rajar la ropa de Irina, aunque solo fuera un poco, rasgo la falda de la niña, mostrando sus bragas con estampado de fresas.

\- ¡No, suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Issei-kun ayúdame!

\- Ah, es cierto… se me olvidaba que eras un lolicon, ¡tú deja de moverte, maldito mocoso! – dijo el otro sin darle importancia a lo que estaba haciendo su compañero, mientas batallaba con Issei.

Issei por otro lado se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, forcejeaba con ese tipo por inercia, ya que su mente estaba en otro lado: Viendo lo que le estaba sucediendo a Irina, quien pataleaba intentando alejar al tipo que comenzaba a tocar sus piernas. Issei era un niño, pero era un niño especial como todos en la escuela sabían, aún tenía la inocencia de un niño, le gustaban los juegos de video, los héroes y las leyendas que los enmarcaban, pero los libros que había en su casa sobre biología y anatomía humana le habían dado el suficiente conocimiento para saber el proceso reproductivo humano. No le había llamado la atención, pero lo sabía… asi como también podía comprender a la perfección la aberración que estaba por cometer el tipo que estaba con Irina.

Asi pues y con una furia que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma, este estallo en cólera.

\- ¡Deja a Irina, bastardo! – Issei sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde, le dio una patada al tipo que estaba con él y lo hizo retroceder bastante.

La fuerza de esa patada no era para nada la que podía tener un niño d lo mucho 8 años. Eso lo comprendió el hombre, quien también se llenó de furia y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Issei, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- ¡mierda, ¿me habré pasado?!

El hombre veía al inconsciente Issei en el suelo con algo de preocupación.

\- No te preocupes por ese mocoso, ya despertara, por ahora ayúdame con esta mocosa – dijo el otro mientras seguía intentando acercarse a Irina.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que Issei aun los podía escuchar.

* Maldición, debo hacer algo o esos tipos… a Irina – pensaba Issei mientras ponía a todo su cerebro a trabajar intentando moverse – Es inútil, no puedo moverme… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo… ¡Lo siento, Irina, en verdad lo siento! – pensaba Issei mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Poco a poco su conciencia se iba poniendo más oscura, cuando esta se había vuelto solo un más de oscuridad un enorme destello la ilumino volviéndola completamente blanca.

[Por fin eh podido conectar contigo… Bueno… es hora de empezar… ¿Qué es lo que deseas?] – se escuchaba una voz en la habitación de Issei… no, en la cabeza de Issei.

\- Y-yo… no deseo… nada… solo necesito fuerza y poder moverme – dijo Issei entre sueños.

[Todos tenemos un deseo…] – la escena cambia rápidamente e Issei se encuentra en un mundo oscuro, donde solo se iluminaba el… y una figura con quien que estaba pegando su espalda.

Issei miro de reojo y se dio cuenta que era el mismo, era como si tuviera un espejo a sus espaldas. Pensó que estaba soñando así que decidió contestar sinceramente, total, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Bueno, si de deseos hablamos… me gustaría poder compensar a mis padres… protegerlos de todo y vivir en paz con ellos para siempre… también quiero proteger a Irina – dijo Issei algo pensativo.

[¿Proteger? ¿Paz? ¿Es ese tu deseo?]

\- Claro…

[Entiendo… pero debes entender que quien desea paz no puede encontrarla fácilmente sí desea proteger algo o a alguien]

\- Es verdad, es algo muy difícil para un débil niño como yo… pero si no lo intento no sabré si en verdad es imposible…

[Muy buena respuesta… ¿Qué opinas de lo que hay en el libro que leíste antes? ¿Crees que te sirva para tu propósito?] – pregunta una vez más el reflejo de Issei aun dándose la espalda mutuamente.

\- ¿El libro de trucos para fiesta? No sé qué es lo que quieres que te responda respecto a eso, ¿insinúas que debo divertirme para estar en paz?

Entonces el reflejo de Issei apareció repentinamente frente a él, como si estuviera chocando sus frentes.

[¿Que es la magia para ti? ¿Es un juego?]

\- Por supuesto, la magia no existe…

El reflejo lo miro directamente a los ojos.

[Y si la magia existiera… ¿Qué seria para ti?]

Issei se quedó pensando, cuando creyó tener la respuesta contesto así:

\- Un gran poder… un poder capaz de hacer posible lo imposible…

[¿Qué es lo que representa la magia para ti?] – el reflejo siguió preguntando.

Issei volvió a pensar y lo primero que recordó fue el libro que se supone que estaba leyendo.

\- Una llama que arde intensamente… una llama que me da la fortaleza que no tengo.

[¿Qué es lo que buscarías de la magia?]

\- Ser rápido y preciso… como un rayo…

[¿Eso es todo?]

\- Si es posible… me gustaría ser un héroe – dijo Issei sonriendo mientras recordaba que su única diversión como niño era jugar a los héroes con Irina.

[Que infantil]

\- Soy un niño después de todo… pero eso es lo que soy – dijo Issei iluminándose y desapareciendo del lugar como si perdiera la conciencia. Ya en el mundo real, Issei seguía inconsciente mientras que en su casa el libro que había leído estaba brillando cual estrella en la noche.

Como si de un zombi se tratara, Issei se levantó de donde estaba tirado y observo como mientras uno de los tipos tenia agarrada a Irina de las muñecas, el otro intentaba quitarle la ropa que le faltaba. Irina no se rendía y les estaba dando una buena batalla. "Bien hecho" pensó Issei al notar que no habían llegado a su cometido y felicitando a Irina por no rendirse. De pronto y como si un conocimiento nuevo hubiera llegado a su mente de golpe, este apunto con su mano a uno de los hombres, más en específico al que estaba tratando de abusar de su amiga. Ambos no se habían percatado de la rápida recuperación de Issei, ya que aunque para Issei habían pasado un par de minutos, para ellos no habían pasado ni 5 segundos.

Issei no sabía muy bien como sabía que hacer pero lo sabía, asi que se concentró en la mano que estaba apuntando al tipo y pensó en fuego… peo no un fuego común… uno tan rápido como para no darle tiempo a esos tipos de reaccionar y hacer que paguen lo que estaban haciendo. Solo una palabra salió de su boca.

 **[Firebolt]**

Rápidamente y sin ninguna clase de compasión, una esfera de fuego con apariencia de estrella fugaz fue lanzada en contra del hombre. Dicho ataque le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo mando a volar por unos pocos metros mientras quemaba su espalda y su ropa. Aunque mientras era mandado a volar, este paso a empujar a Irina con fuerza y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza, causando que esta perdiera la consciencia.

\- ¡Aaaaaagh! ¡Quema, quema, quema! ¡No te quedes parado, aiudaaaaa (N/A: LOL)!

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – el otro se había quedado estupefacto al no explicarse de donde había salido ese fuego.

El hombre volteo alarmado a ver la dirección en la que había venido y se topó con Issei, quien ahora le estaba apuntando a él con la mano.

 **[Firebolt]**

Nuevamente, sin ningún tipo de piedad, Issei lanzo su ataque en contra del tipo que estaba frente a él… golpeándole directamente a la cara.

\- ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! ¡¿Qué demonios eres?! – decía el hombre gritando en la agonía de sentir como su rostro era quemado.

 **[Firebolt] [Firebolt] [Firebolt] [Firebolt]**

Issei le dio dos ráfagas más a cada uno, quienes se retorcían como lombrices fuera de la tierra… unos meros insectos que no valían la pena. Issei tomo la ropa de Irina y la subió en su hombro, le sorprendió ver que no le costaba ningún trabajo y que por el contrario la sentía muy ligera, como para viajar un largo camino con ella. Pensó que tal vez la gran cantidad de adrenalina que estaba generando su cuerpo era la razón por la que se sentía más fuerte. También, noto que había una gran caja con varios fuegos artificiales, asi que antes de salir de la cabaña, este apunto con su mano y lanzo una bola de fuego contra la misma.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa de la cabaña con Irina a cuestas donde los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a dispararse y a incendiar la cabaña. Issei corrió sin detenerse, sin ver hacia atrás… no supo cómo había corrido tan rápido, que a lo que él le pareció poco tiempo había llegado a las orillas de la autopista… donde noto que había un par de autos parados, al parecer se habían detenido a contemplar los fuegos artificiales y se dirigió a ellos.

\- ¡Aiuuuuda! (N/A: LOL) – Issei se acercó a las personas que habían descendido de sus vehículos creyendo que los fuegos artificiales eran una sorpresa.

Al ver a los dos niños heridos y con sus ropas maltratadas, una pareja se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Querido! ¡Mira a estos niños! – dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado, niños? – dijo el hombre preocupado mientras le quitaba a Irina del hombro a Issei.

El niño al llegar allí sentía a que sus piernas le temblaban, que sus fuerzas le dejaban.

\- Por favor, ayúdenos. Fuimos secuestrados y logramos escapar prendiendo esos fuegos artificiales, quemando la cabaña en la que nos tenían – dijo Issei mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

La pareja se vio entre ellos, ¿de verdad había personas tan desgraciadas como para hacer pasar por eso a unos niños tan pequeños? El simple hecho de pensarlo los indignaba… pero ahora no había nada que pensar, por lo que cada uno tomo a un niño en brazos y los subieron al auto para ir a un lugar a donde los puedan ayudar.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Hyoudou…

\- ¡ESOS MALDITOS NO SE COMUNICAN CON NOSOTROS! – dijo el padre de Issei mostrándose desesperado.

\- Tranquilo, Hyoudou… desesperándose no ganaremos nada – dijo su Jefe poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- ¡LO SE! – Dijo Gritando, pero tranquilizándose al darse cuenta a quien le estaba gritando – lo sé pero… es demasiado… no sé qué le puede estar pasando a mi hijo y a Irina-chan…

\- Solo queda esperar…

\- Las Señoras están durmiendo… les di unos tranquilizantes – se escuchó una voz extra de una mujer.

\- ¡Gracias, sensei! – dice el padre de Irina, tratando de mostrarse fuerte.

\- Ni lo mencione… creer que había personas como esas por aquí… aunque ya había escuchado de que había unas personas raras merodeando la zona, nunca creí que fueran secuestradores – dijo la Sensei (doctora) que al parecer conocía a ambas familias.

\- Gracias – el padre de Issei también agradeció – si gusta yo puedo llevarla a…

Justo cuando iba a ofrecerse para llevarla a casa, el teléfono de la Casa sonó. A una velocidad que sorprendió a todos, el Señor Hyoudou fue a contestar.

\- ¡¿SI?! ¡BUENO!... ¿eh?... ¿Co-cómo? ¿pp-pu-puede, puede repetirlo otra vez?... Sssss-ss-si, ¡Esta bien! ¡Gracias, iremos de inmediato!

El señor Hyoudou colgó con una sonrisa. Vio a su alrededor y noto que todos estaban muy expectantes a lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Encontraron a los niños! ¡Ahora mismo están en la Estación de Policía! – dijo con alegría.

Los demás se vieron entre ellos con una sonrisa igual, mientras que el señor Shidou se tapaba el rostro con una mano y lloraba. "Gracias, señor. Gracias" decía entre lágrimas.

Rápidamente fueron a ver a los niños a la Estación de Policías, fueron los dos padres de familia junto al jefe del padre de Issei, dejando a Miyake al cuidado de las dos señoras , cuando estuvieron frente a ellos no pudieron evitar abalanzarse a abrazarlos. Ambos ya estaban despiertos y les habían dado de comer algo en la estación. Al poco tiempo, Issei les conto más o menos como se dieron las cosas, desde como los secuestraron cuando iban camino a casa, como los amedrentaron, como habían logrado escapado primero y habían sido encontrados… y por último, como escaparon de la cabaña incendiando unos fuegos artificiales (omitiendo el hecho de que uso magia pensando que no le creerían), les conto como los habían golpeado a él y a Irina y como habían intentado abusar de ella, haciendo que sus padres temblaran del enojo al pensar en lo que habían pasado sus hijos. Más el Señor Shidou, quien de solo pensar que le podían haber robado la inocencia a su pequeña hija deseaba hacer sentir el infierno en la tierra a esos tipos… de haber sido un ángel definitivamente hubiera caído al tener esos pensamientos tan malos.

Al final, solo tuvieron que llenar algunas formas y uno que otro papeleo en donde demostraban ser los padres de los niños y se los pudieron llevar.

Ya había amanecido cuando los tres hombres llegaban con los niños a la casa de los Hyoudou. Notaron que Miyake, las señoras y la doctora estaban en la Sala. Miyake les debía haber dicho que sus hijos estaban a salvo, pero no podían ocultar el hecho de que estaban nerviosas. Ahora mismo estaban viendo las noticias de un incendio que fue controlado fácilmente en el bosque.

Cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió, corrieron a velocidades sobrehumanas para recibirlos y escuchar sobre lo que había pasado mientras estaban dormidas, pero al notar como llevaban a los niños en sus brazos, rápidamente se los arrebataron mientras soltaban el llanto.

\- Mi bebé…

\- Mi nena…

Las dos madres abrazaban a sus hijos a su pecho.

\- Mamá… haces cosquillas… – Issei sonreía mientras sentía el calor de su madre.

\- Mamá… jijijiji – Irina reía de felicidad.

\- ¿No les hicieron nada? ¿Están bien? – las dos señoras veían a detalle a sus hijos buscando algo malo.

\- Tranquilas, ellos están bien… porque no los dejan respirar un poco mientras que Issei-kun les cuenta todo – el padre de Issei dijo eso.

Las mujeres hicieron caso y soltaron a los niños para llevárselos a la sala y poder escuchar el relato del pequeño Issei. Mientras más les contaba Issei, claro que omitiendo algunas cosas como con los señores, más en cólera hervían las dos mujeres… más al escuchar que un asqueroso depravado quería quitarle la inocencia a Irina, como mujeres no podían perdonar a ese tipo. Por otro lado veían a Issei como héroe del cuento.

\- ¡Muy bien hecho, Issei! – dijo su madre abrazándolo.

\- Issei-kun, en verdad, gracias. No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hayas ayudado a Irina. Me alegra saber que Irina tiene un gran amigo como tú – dijo la Señora Shidou.

\- ¡Issei-kun es mi héroe! – dijo Irina mientras parecía brillar.

Issei solo se avergonzó y paso su mano por la nuca.

\- No necesitan exagerar – dijo el chico mientras las mujeres sonreían por el lindo gesto tímido del niño.

\- Pero en verdad, me gustaría tener cerca a esos tipos para darles una lección personalmente – dijo el padre de Issei apretando su puño en señal de enojo.

Issei pensaba lo mismo, el escarmiento que les había se le hacía poco. Fue entonces su que vio la tele y noto algo…

\- "Asi, el cuerpo de bomberos pudo controlar el incendio que se suscitó debido a los fuegos artificiales ilegales que había en una vieja cabaña en la que se encontraron los cuerpo de dos hombres parcialmente calcinados, pero vivos… por lo demás no se reportan pérdidas humanas ni daños materiales graves" – dijo la presentadora del noticiero.

\- ¡Ah! Fue de allí de donde nos escapamos… asi que esos tipos están vivos – dijo Issei viendo la tele.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Allí es donde estábamos con esos hombres malos! – Irina estaba de acuerdo con Issei.

Los padres de ambos niños se miraron entre ellos. Era lamentable que esos tipos no murieran cuando fueron alcanzados por el fuego, pero eso les daba la oportunidad de que, aunque se recuperaran, nunca salieran de la cárcel.

Un par de semanas después…

Debido al incidente de semanas antes, los Shidou habían tenido que retrasar el viaje un poco y ahora estaban por partir. Días después del incidente, Irina le contó a Issei que se tenía que ir del país debido al trabajo de su padre con tristeza. Como lo habían esperado los adultos, Issei lo comprendió y no hizo ningún escándalo, pero como habían previsto, ambos pasaron mucho más tiempo juntos esas semanas.

El tema del secuestro quedo zanjado y ahora los niños seguían viviendo su vida normalmente. Inmediatamente después de ver las noticas, sus padres fueron a denunciar a los tipos que habían sido hospitalizados y tratados de urgencia… habían sobrevivido pero ahora estaban deformados. Cuando se hicieron las investigaciones, no fue muy difícil encontrarlos culpables, ya que en la camioneta en que habían cometido el plagio estaban las mochilas escolares de los niños… era una fortuna que el fuego no hubiera alcanzado a la camioneta.

Por otro lado tenemos a Issei e Irina frente a frente despidiéndose en el aeropuerto.

\- Me voy, Issei-kun – dijo la niña con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

\- Si, ve con cuidado…

\- Te escribiré…

\- No es necesario… tendrás muchos amigos allá

\- Lo hare… no quiero que me olvides…

\- Nunca podría hacerlo…

\- ¿En verdad?

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Yo nunca olvido las cosas que digo – dijo Issei con arrogancia.

\- Jajaja, es cierto, Issei-kun tiene un cerebro diferente al mío… pero ¿sabes? Sería bueno que dejaras de ser tan arrogante, eso te impide hacer amigos – dijo Irina.

\- ¡Déjame, no es tu problema!

Los adultos sonreían ante la conversión de los niños, pero ellos también debían hablar, después de todo, la amistad entre las dos familias era bastante cercana e incluso se consideraban familia.

\- Los extrañaremos muchísimo – dijo la madre de Issei comenzando a ponerse sentimental.

\- Nosotros también – dijo la madre de Irina tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Cuídense mucho – el padre de Issei se despedía poniendo su mano en el hombro del padre de Irina.

\- Ustedes también, espero volver a verlos algún día – dijo el padre de Irina imitando al padre de Issei.

Todos tenían una triste sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Es hora de irnos, Irina – el señor Shidou se dio la vuelta y tomo las maletas que iban a llevar en el avión.

\- Sí – la niña asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta también.

Si bien no había dado un solo pasó se regresó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Issei.

\- Puaaaag ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – dijo Issei con una graciosa expresión de asco.

\- No seas tan engreído solo porque no este, ¿ok?

\- ¡Ya vete! – dijo el niño.

Irina sonrió dándole un lindo guiño para después ir junto a sus padres que le esperaban más adelante. Issei y sus padres solo veían como la familia Shidou se iba por un pasillo con destino a su avión.

\- Lo soportaste bien, hijo – dijo su padre poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El señor Hyoudou no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su hijo había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.

\- Es muy triste – dijo Issei con un tono normal, de hecho no sabía muy bien como estaba derramando lágrimas.

Su madre lo abrazo cariñosamente.

\- Issei, hay despedidas que duelen, pero que en el fondo sabes que son inevitables… a lo largo de la vida experimentaras varias despedidas, unas más dolorosas que las otras, pero reponerte de eso es lo que te hace estar vivo y volverte más fuerte…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Con el tiempo comprenderás lo que te dijo tu madre, por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa y en el camino pasamos a esa tienda de comida rápida que te gusta? – dijo el señor Hyoudou tratando de levantar sus ánimos.

Issei solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Asi pues, el tiempo paso y ya casi había pasado un mes desde la partida de los Shidou… durante ese tiempo Issei guardo el secreto de que podía usar magia a todos, Irina no recordaba nada, por lo que invento la excusa de que había encontrado un encendedor y con eso había accionado los fuegos artificiales. Pero eso no era razón para que Issei no siguiera practicando, o más bien, investigando ese fenómeno que no se podía explicar él mismo. Como todo hombre de ciencia, Issei buscaba respuestas y también sabía que la humanidad "no estaba preparada" para que se hiciera público la existencia de la magia… de la verdadera magia.

Por lo que pasó toda ese tiempo hasta dominarla a cierto punto… trataba de contenerse lo más posible para no causar un accidente, asi que ahora, con tan solo un mes y fracción de práctica, había logrado dominarlo al grado de que lo podía hacer aparecer en su mano y mantenerlo estático allí, anteriormente solo podía lanzarlo.

Issei estaba en pijama, señal de que ya casi era la hora de dormir, pero todavía veía con algo de curiosidad la flama que estaba en su mano.

\- Aun no me explico completamente esto… bueno, como sea, iré a dormir. Tengo mucho tiempo para buscar explicaciones – dijo Issei apagando el fuego en su mano y acostándose para comenzar a dormir.

Durante su sueño, Issei comenzó a sentir calor, algo raro ya que afuera estaban rozando los 0 grados Centígrados. También por alguna razón y a pesar de saber que estaba dormido, sentía que estaba en algún sitio que no podía reconocer debido a que estaba completamente oscuro y no podía ver ni siquiera la punta de su nariz.

* ¿Pero qué demonios pasa?

[Por fin eh podido comunicarme contigo] – se escuchó una voz resonando por todo el lugar.

* ¿Otra vez esto?

[¿Otra vez? A que te refieres con otra vez, esta es la primera vez que contacto contigo, ya que eras muy débil como para que pudiera comunicarme contigo]

* Algo similar había pasado… y bien, ¿ahora de que se trata? ¿Es algo aparte de la bola de fuego de antes?

[¿Bola de fuego? Jajajajajaja no me compares con eso]

Issei noto eso y decidió preguntar algo.

* ¿Qué no eres el tipo que apareció antes? ¡Muéstrate! – dijo Issei serio.

….

La otra voz no contesto.

* ¡Muéstrate!

[Está bien] – dijo la voz por fin.

Issei estaba expectante, sentía que le estaba hablando a la nada ya que no podía ver a quien se estaba comunicando con él… esperaba que pasara lo mismo que antes, es decir, que un chispazo de luz inundara de blanco el lugar. Cuál fue su sorpresa que en su lugar, todo se había convertido en un mar de fuego… pero este curiosamente no lo quemaba y no le asustaba.

[Yo soy quien te está hablando]

De entre las flamas se podía un enorme ojo, en verdad era enorme, ya que era un par de veces más grande que Issei. El chico cayó de trasero por la sorpresa.

* ¿Quién eres? – dijo Issei.

[Yo soy el Sekiryuutei, Ddraig] – haciendo su majestuosa aparición, un enorme dragón apareció frente a Issei. Era de color rojo y ojos color esmeralda.

Issei se quedó viendo en shock al enorme dragón mientras que no podía cerrar la boca. Mientras tanto, Ddraig también se le quedo viendo como con duda.

[Pero que es esto… no eres más que un mocoso]

* ¡Geniaaaal! ¡Un dragón! – dijo Issei reaccionando y haciendo que Ddraig ladeara la cabeza.

[¿Es que no me tienes miedo?]

* ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? Esto es un sueño – dijo Issei admirando al dragón, creyendo que era fruto de su imaginación.

[¿Crees que esto es un sueño?]

* ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

[Bueno, técnicamente lo es… pero… yo no soy solo un sueño]

* ¿eh? – Issei se quedó pasmado por un instante.

[Eres un maldito mocoso, pero al fin y al cabo que podamos hacer contacto mientras eres joven quiere decir que tu talento es prometedor]

* ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

[A que tú y yo somos compañeros… y que yo vivo en tu mano izquierda]

Issei confundido volteo a ver a su mano izquierda… no paso mucho tiempo a que comenzara a sentir que su mano comenzaba a arder.

* ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

[No he hecho nada, solo que ahora tu cuerpo es consciente de mi existencia. Pero por hoy eso será todo… al parecer eres un mago, pero tienes buenas aptitudes físicas, eso es algo conveniente]

* ¿Por qué?

[No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo entenderás. Es bueno que seas joven] – el dragón comenzaba a desaparecer.

* ¡Espera!

[Si quieres saber que hay en tu brazo izquierdo, solo piensa en la imagen de lo que tu creas que es lo más fuerte para ti… _**eso**_ hará el resto]

Con esas palabras, el dragón se fue, dejando a Issei con la sensación de hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo.

Día siguiente…

Issei se despertó sintiendo raro su brazo izquierdo, pensó que quizás el sueño lo había sugestionado y que eso bien podría ser un efecto raro, similar a cuando sueñas que estas cayendo de un risco.

\- ¡Issei! ¡Levántate y comienza a arreglarte para la escuela, el desayuno está listo! – su madre le grito desde la planta baja.

Issei decidió dejar de lado la extraña sensación de su brazo, probablemente haya dormido sobre él y por eso la rara sensación.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá! – le contesto Issei quien ya había comenzado a quitarse la pijama.

Después de eso, su día fue de lo más normal, con la excepción de que ahora las niñas de su escuela parecían estar más atraídas hacia él, quizás era su imaginación pero ahora eran más escandalosas respecto a él. Por lo demás no había nada más que mencionar.

Llegando a casa, Issei se dio un baño, hizo sus deberes y se puso a jugar un rato videojuegos, para después ponerse a practicar un poco con el control de su magia. Fue entonces que, al sentir que la sensación de su brazo no había desaparecido, recordó lo que le había dicho el dragón en sus sueños.

 _ **[Solo imagina la imagen de lo que tu creas que es lo más fuerte para ti… eso hará todo lo demás]**_

Issei se paró y se imaginó a los Power Rangers acabando con un monstruo gigante a bordo de su Megazord y…

Nada.

No paso absolutamente nada.

Pero había algo que se debía plantear a él mismo… ¿En verdad creía que los Power Ranger eran los más fuertes?... para nada.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que podría ser la imagen de algo que sea muy fuerte que genere emoción en un niño de 7 años?

Rápidamente llego a su conclusión e hizo una pose familiar. Había algo o alguien a quien Issei consideraba el más fuerte, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, Issei creyó que tenía que imaginárselo en su faceta más fuerte, si no bastaba, tenía que pensar en su técnica más fuerte. Si nada pasaba quería decir que su sueño solo fue eso… un sueño.

\- ¡KAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE!

Issei se estaba imaginando que era Goku y que estaba a punto de lanzar su técnica especial. Pronto comenzó a sentir una energía en su brazo, similar a la que sentía cuando usaba magia, solo que más potente, eso quería decir que iba por buen camino, solo tenía que ¡Explotar!

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Issei lanzo su Ka-me-hame-ha imaginario y algo paso en él.

Su habitación se ilumino de un brillante resplandor rojo y poco a poco algo se fue materializando en su mano. Al poco tiempo, al similar a la disco apareció en la parte trasera de su mano.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Issei con brillo en los ojos.

[Lo conseguiste más rápido de lo que creí] – la voz del dragón de la noche anterior se escuchaba a partir del artefacto que estaba en su mano.

\- Tu… tu eres ese dragón de anoche, ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que es esto?

[Es una larga historia, por ahora me gustaría preguntarte, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?] – Ddraig se escuchaba curioso.

\- ¿Cómo lo hice? Solo hice lo que me dijiste antes, imagine lo que yo creía que era lo más fuerte, además las sensaciones fueron similares a cuando utilice magia por primera vez…

[…]

[Que simpleza, ¿es porque eres un niño?]

\- ¿eso que tiene que ver?

[Que eres el primero que puede invocar, aunque sea parcialmente, la **[Boosted Gear]** a tan corta edad]

\- Bueno, eso es porque soy yo…

[¿Que fue eso? que arrogante]

\- ¡Cállate! Bueno, ahora ya que esta esto aquí, ¿para qué sirve? Dijiste que es una **[Boosted Gear]**

[Kukuku…. ¡Asómbrate! ¡Eres el poseedor de un poder tan grande que podría destruir al mundo! ¡Un poder que podría matar a dios! ¡La **[Boosted Gear]** , un Longinus!…]

\- Heeee, si puede destruir el mundo no lo quiero – dijo Issei interrumpiendo a Ddraig.

[….]

\- …..

[….]

\- …..

[¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿no querías poder?]

\- por supuesto, pero no tengo ningún interés en destruir el mundo – dijo Issei – solo deseo vivir en paz, con mis padres.

[….]

[Ya veo, bueno, esto también puede servir, pero de una vez te advierto…]

\- ¿Qué cosa?

[Todos mis portadores han estado destinados a pelear… no creo que tú seas la excepción]

\- ¡! ¡Primero estás viviendo en mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento ¿y ahora esto?!

[No te preocupes, hay pocas personas que pueden hacerte frente si utilizas correctamente mi poder…]

\- Eso no ayuda de mucho…

[Bueno, como sea, obtuviste tu poder del Grimorio que leíste, ¿verdad?... Hay un requisito indispensable para que yo pueda comunicarme contigo y ese es que necesitas un cierto grado de fuerza para sostener la comunicación. Al parecer lo que hizo el grimorio fue activar tu circuito mágico… y por lo visto tu reserva mágica es increíblemente basta… y mira que un Dragón que tiene el poder de matar a dios te lo está diciendo…. Kukuku, esto sin duda es interesante] – Ddraig parecía estar complacido.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

[No me pongas atención, como sea, lo primero que debes hacer es intentar invocar el guantelete completo… Poco a poco yo te iré guiando para que puedas utilizar mi poder]

\- ¿Y si no quiero?

[Ahora que has activado la Sacred Gear, varias criaturas sobrenaturales se darán cuenta que me posees, si eso pasa, no solo tu vida correrá peligro, sino que también la de tus padres] –dijo Ddraig con descaro.

\- ¡! ¡Pero que mierda! ¡¿Ahora estoy obligado a hacerlo?!

[Es una pena pero asi es… socio] – dijo Ddraig con un tono burlón.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Espera!, ¿dijiste Seres Sobrenaturales?

[Asi es… asi como la magia y los dragones existimos, Dioses, Bestias, Ángeles y Demonios existen también]

\- ¿Y es malo que sepan que estás conmigo?

[Algo…]

\- Eres alguien muy popular eh…

[Algo…]

\- Por cierto…

[Que pasa…]

\- ¿Podrías contarme algo sobre ese mundo?

[Claro]

Asi pues… comenzó la relación de Issei con Ddraig. Con el Dragón contándole historias sobre el mundo sobrenatural, de la cual la mayoría hablaban de alabanzas hacia él y la batalla casi sagrada que se daba entre él y su némesis, el Hakuryuukou. Mientras, Issei entrenaba a regañadientes como se lo habían pedido.

Asi paso el tiempo, y un año había pasado más o menos. Ahora, Issei con 8 años de edad estaba ayudando a sus padres a limpiar la bodega.

[Socio]

* Que pasa…

Issei había ganado la habilidad de comunicarse con Ddraig mentalmente, cabe mencionar que ya había logrado materializar por completo el Guantelete de la **[Boosted Gear]**.

[No sientes algo extraño]

* Ahora que lo mencionas. Siento como si mi cuerpo picara… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

[Bueno, conozco esta sensación y creo saber a qué se debe…]

* ¿Eh?

[Eso que tiene tu madre en sus manos]

Issei reparo a ver a su madre y noto que tenía sus espadas en sus manos. Por alguna razón, solo ella podía sostenerlas sin que pasara nada.

* ¿Qué pasa con esas espadas?

[Esas espadas no son normales]

* ¿A qué te refieres? Ya había escuchado que eran especiales y que por esa razón valen una fortuna, pero ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ellas?

[Ciertamente son especiales… Kukuku, es en verdad gracioso que las tres le pertenezcan a una misma persona…]

* ¿A qué te refieres?

[¿Recuerdas que te conté acerca de la guerra que se dio entre Dios, los Maou y los Ángeles Caídos, verdad?]

* Si, esa historia donde tú y el blanco comenzaron a hacer destrozos en el campo de batalla de las Tres Grandes Facciones… pero que al final se unieron, les patearon el trasero y los sellaron en Sacred Gear, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

[Ahem… ignorare eso ultimo… bueno, hubo un momento en que Dios y los demás trasladaron su guerra a las cercanías de los países del oriente… es decir…]

* ¿Cerca de Japón?

[Asi es… por eso, los dioses sintoístas enviaron a tres clanes para que los ahuyentaran… pero lo que no esperaron es que esos tres clanes tenían diferentes ideologías uno del otro… por lo que aquellos que velaban por la pureza se unieron a Dios, aquellos que creían que podían hay que conseguir lo que uno quiere por todos los medios sin importar cuales sean se unieron a los demonios y aquellos a los que no les importaban las reglas y hacían lo que querían se unieron a los ángeles caídos]

* Wow, todo un drama

[No me interrumpas, bien… como iba diciendo, cada uno de los clanes se unió a un bando… y para apoyarlos, cada facción forjo una espada única…]

* Quieres decir…

[Asi es, son esas espadas…. Pero por lo que veo, en algún momento, las tres ganaron poderes Dragon Slayer… definitivamente no te acerques a ellas, un solo rasguño de una de ellas podría matarte en estos momentos]

* Entiendo… de cualquier forma no puedo acercarme a ellas, me causan escalofríos….

[Es solo una reacción natural…]

Fue entonces que Issei vio los demás libros de su padre.

* Oye, Ddraig, crees que esos libros puedan servirnos – dijo Issei.

[Tal vez, pero hay lenguajes mágicos que incluso yo no sé… tendíamos que ver que nos sirve y que no…]

* No se diga más – dijo Issei tomando "prestados" los libros de su padre.

 _ **Fin flashback**_

* * *

\- Y asi, comencé a entrenar de la mano de Ddraig… quien tiempo después me presento a Elsha-san y a Belzard-san, pero eso es otra historia.

Al terminar la conversación las chicas estaban sorprendidas, nunca se hubieran esperado que Issei haya sido secuestrado en su infancia junto a la enviada de la iglesia, eso era demasiado sorprendente, aun asi las chicas veían a Issei con miradas simpáticas, en verdad tampoco esperaban que Issei despertara de esa manera sus poderes.

\- No creí que la historia del poderoso y talentoso Sekiryuutei comenzara de esa manera –dijo Rias conteniendo su risa.

\- Si, incluso yo lo encuentro gracioso. Issei-san quería ser un héroe – dijo Asia igual que Rias.

\- No se burlen… el incidente con Irina fue algo traumático para mí – dijo Issei haciendo un levísimo puchero.

\- Ufufu, no lo tomes de esa manera. El punto es que estas bien. Lo divertido es que, de entre todas las cosas, quisiste ser un héroe – dijo Rias dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Es verdad, no lo tomes tan mal. En verdad es que es divertido, Issei-san – dijo Asia imitando la acción besando la otra mejilla.

\- Bueno, hora de salir del baño – dijo Rias saliendo de la bañera.

Issei y Asia la vieron salir para segundos después ellos hacer lo mismo. Los tres se secaron el cabello y se enrollaron con toallas para salir. Issei vio ese mágico momento donde Asia y Rias cubrían sus blancos cuerpos con la toalla y salían del baño. Como sus padres habían salido, ellos tenían que cocinar.

\- ¿Qué les gustaría comer? – pregunta Issei.

\- Mmmm no sé, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría comer, Asia? – Rias le paso la pregunta a la rubia.

\- E-este, me gustaría probar esa comida llamada "Curry" de la que tanto hablan – dijo algo cohibida Asia.

Rias e Issei se miraron entre si y asintieron con la cabeza, Issei recordaba que había ingredientes para hacer curry en la cocina, asi que no había problema. En realidad era bastante práctico.

\- Esta bien, hoy tendremos curry para la cena, primero vayamos a cambiarnos y después bajamos a cocinar – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Si – contesto una alegre Asia.

Poniéndose de acuerdo, Asia se fue a cambiar a su habitación mientras que Rias e Issei entraron a la habitación de este último.

\- Esto… Rias, ¿no vas a cambiarte? – dijo Issei viendo con una sonrisa forzada a Rias.

\- ¿eh? Claro, ¿o quieres que este así todo el día? Si tú quieres no me molestaría en lo absoluto – dijo Rias traviesa.

\- No, no. Si vas a vestirte, ¿porque estas en mi habitación?

\- Eso es porque tengo mi ropa aquí – dijo Rias yendo un mueble y sacando, para sorpresa de Issei, un cambio completo de ropa, incluyendo pantis y sostén.

\- ¿Porque guardaste eso allí? – dijo Issei.

\- Bueno, tu habitación está más cerca del baño que la mía, además, no creo que haya problemas, después de todo no hay parte de mi cuerpo que no conozcas – dijo Rias mientras le guiñaba coquetamente un ojo y se quitaba intrépidamente la toalla que la envolvía.

Issei no pudo evitar quedársele viendo mientras se ponía unas pantis de provocativo diseño, a decir verdad verla ponerse esas pantis se le hizo endemoniadamente sexy. Tampoco podía dejar de ver esos montes, o mejor dicho, montañas con colinas rosadas en la punta, al parecer tenían un imán para su mirada.

Así que sin poder evitarlo y dejando que su instinto lo guiara se acercó.

\- Eres una chica muy mala – dijo Issei acercándose un poco a ella.

\- Claro… soy una chica demoniaca – dijo Rias bromeando mientras pasaba las manos por el cuello de Issei.

Issei le sonrió cálidamente mientras veía a Rias a los ojos. Issei siempre se maravillaba de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Rias, tan azules como el cielo, aunque Rias también estaba maravillada con los ojos color ámbar de Issei, era como si un gentil atardecer se viera a través de ellos.

Asi que sin mediar palabras, Rias cerró distancia entre sus bocas con un cálido beso mientras que apretaba el agarre de sus manos detrás del cuello de Issei. Issei por supuesto que no tardo en corresponder, rápidamente su beso pasó de ser cálido a ser intenso. Se podía escuchar cómo les costaba respirar a ambos, aun asi, ninguno quería separarse.

Cuando les falto el aire se separaron, ambos sentían como ahora sus piernas temblaban de la excitación. Issei no pudo sostenerse en pie, por lo que él y Rias cayeron en la cama, estado Issei encima de ella. El rostro del chico quedo peligrosamente cerca de los pechos de Rias, tanto que ella podía sentir el aliento de Issei muy cerca de sus pezones, se quedaron inmóviles. Asi se quedaron un momento.

\- L-lo siento – dijo Issei haciendo que Rias gimiera al sentir su aliento en su pecho.

\- N-no te preocupes – dijo Rias algo apenada por haberlo hecho, aunque duro poco – ¿Qué pasa, te gusta mucho dónde estás? – dijo ella con picardía mientras lo apretaba en sus pechos.

Lo que Rias no sabía es que el límite de Issei se había pasado desde hace tiempo, y ahora mismo aunque aún estaba lucido de su mente, un intrépido pensamiento, o mejor dicho deseo paso.

\- Sí te digo la verdad, sí, me gusta mucho – dijo Issei viendo fijamente el pezón que tenía frente a él, muy cerca de su boca.

La verdad es que una idea tentadora pasó por su cabeza y haciendo algo inesperado para Rias, de un movimiento rápido y certero, llevo dicho pezón más cercano de Rias a su boca. La tomo con la guardia baja, por lo cual no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir más fuerte. Esa sensación no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, así que al poco tiempo se recompuso y vio como Issei pasaba la lengua por la cumbre de su pecho. En verdad, Issei siempre le hacía sentir nuevas sensaciones.

\- Pareces un bebé, Issei – dijo ella mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico – ¡Mmmmgh! ¡Issei! - Rias comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, por lo que comenzó a moverse un dedo para evitar que saliera su voz.

Esa imagen encendió a un Issei que volteo a ver a Rias a los ojos y ella tuvo que contener el aliento, ya que el iris de Issei se había oscurecido de deseo.

\- Rias – Issei dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó lentamente al rostro de Rias.

Ella tuvo un escalofrió al sentir el aliento de Issei cerca. Ahora nuevamente él cerró distancia, solo que esta vez entre sus bocas, haciendo que Rias abriera los ojos cuan grandes eran al ver que la comenzó a besar, aun así, y como antes, esa acción de Issei no le molesto para nada.

Rias estaba feliz, ver una vez más que podía provocar a Issei hacia que su corazón latiera de emoción. Justo cuando ella había decidido iniciar una batalla de lenguas, Issei dejo de besarla, dejándola confundida por unos instantes antes de que comenzara a atacar su cuello apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a masajear su pecho derecho con una mano y comenzaba a jugar con la única prenda puesta que tenía, es decir sus pantis, con la otra. (N/A: Según la Wiki de Rias en Inglés, el punto erógeno de Rias es cuello)

\- Issei – dijo Rias entre gemidos.

Issei siguió con su labor mientras lamia el cuello de la pelirroja, quien sentía sus sentidos estallar.

\- Rias – decía Issei entre besos.

Rias seguía gimiendo y suspirando incontrolablemente. Mientras que sentía raras sensaciones desconocidas hasta ese momento, incluso podría jurar que cuando Issei decía su nombre se podía escuchar el gruñido de un dragón acechando a su presa.

Entonces Issei se movió un poco y su rodilla rozo la intimidad de Rias, quien solo dio un respingo. A todo el mar de sensaciones que le estaba brindando Issei, una más se le agrego, se preguntaba cómo es que estaba tan cuerda aun. La única respuesta que pudo obtener es que quería disfrutar todo lo más que pudiera, ya que podría ser un momento que marque su vida para siempre.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a ir hasta el final, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

\- ¡Issei-san! ¡Ya estoy lista, vamos a prepa-!... ¡¿pero qué están haciendo?! ¡¿Porque no se han puesto ropa?! – dijo Asia que había entrado y encontrado a los dos a punto de subir la escalera de la adultez.

Rápidamente se separaron y se cubrieron con las toallas, en el caso de Issei se puso una almohada en las piernas para que Asia no notara que su amigo del alma estaba despierto y a punto de hacer maldades. Rias lo vio e iba a hacerle un comentario de burla, pero se detuvo al sentir algo en sus piernas… las vio por unos momentos y con un rostro más rojo que su cabello se puso una almohada en sus piernas también.

\- ¡Ya… ya vamos Asia, es solo que Rias me estaba pidiendo ayuda para abrocharle el sostén… mientras lo hacia los dos resbalamos y caímos a la cama! – dijo Issei sacando una excusa poco creíble, a opinión de Rias.

Asia los vio por unos instantes, los dos se pusieron nerviosos, pero inmediatamente Asia sonrió y les volvió a hablar.

\- Ya veo, si es así solo apresúrense. Los espero abajo – dijo ella saliendo con una sonrisa.

* Eres muy inocente, Asia-chan – pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras suspiraban de alivio.

Se vieron entre ellos y volvieron a reír. Issei se acercó a Rias y le dio otro breve beso.

\- Supongo que no debemos apurarnos, ¿verdad?...

\- Si, tenemos mucho tiempo. Aunque debo admitir que me estaba encantando – dijo Rias con un tono travieso.

Issei sonrió cálidamente.

\- No quiero que nuestra primera vez solo sea un "rapidin", quiero que sea algo memorable para ambos… así que ¿esperamos por la próxima oportunidad? – dijo Issei tendiendo la mano a Rias para que se levantara.

Rias sonrió, entendió que él quería hacer las cosas bien… y eso no le molestaba de Issei, es más, le encantaba que pensara tanto en ella. Aun así, no tomo la mano de Issei, a lo que el chico se confundió.

\- A-antes de levantarme, n-necesito un fa-favor – dijo Rias quien estaba sonrojada a más no poder, incluso salía humo de su cabeza.

Issei la vio con confusión pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Sí?…

\- ¿Podrías pasarme las otras pantis que deje en tu cajón?…. creo que estas no servirán – dijo Rias tímida.

Issei nunca la había visto así, por lo que nuevamente su corazón dio un "Boom". Pero, ¿porque no servirán? Vio como Rias se cubría aun con la almohada y que se sentía algo incomoda. Al ser un Dragón tenía mejor sentido del olfato que la media, y a eso aumentándole las habilidades que había ganado como demonio se podría decir que podría rastrear cosas, por lo que más temprano que tarde le llego un aroma agridulce a su nariz y vio que provenía de la entrepierna de Rias, por lo que no tuvo que ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba.

\- Enseguida te las doy – dijo Issei sonrojado también.

El tiempo pasó y cocinaron su cena entre los tres, era como un ritual para ellos. Se divertían y conocían más los gustos de cada uno.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

Los días habían pasado desde que Issei casi hace "eso" con Rias… los miembros del club sabían que habían estado saliendo desde hace unos días, lo cual lo tomaron de buena manera en cierta forma, solo que ahora, tanto Asia como Akeno se acercaban más a Issei, molestando a Rias, quien se desquitaba con el chico. Una relación normal se podría decir.

Ahora mismo, todos estaban en actividades del club, ¿o debería ser mejor llamarlo trabajo de demonio?

Como sea, tenemos a Issei en una cama mientras movía las manos en ocasiones.

\- Estoy sorprendida – se escuchaba la voz de una mujer joven con un toque de seducción impregnado – supongo que no puedes juzgar un libro por su portada – dijo ella.

Issei volvió a mover sus manos.

\- Eres tan duro…

\- Tú eres la que me hizo hacer esto… Shinonome-san – contesto Issei.

\- ¿No querías? Estoy muy indefensa en este momento… puedes hacer lo que quieras – propuso la chica.

\- Eso hare – contesto Issei moviendo una vez más las manos – ¿Qué tal esto?

\- Auch… eso está muy duro – dijo la chica.

\- Es Jaque mate – dijo Issei viendo a la chica.

\- No se vale… nunca he podido ganarte ninguna partida, Issei-kun – se quejó la chica con una voz infantil esta vez viendo el tablero de Shogi.

\- Jajaja eso es porque siempre hace movimientos apresurados, Shinonome-san – dijo Issei sonriendo.

\- Mooo, ya te dije que soy Satsuki, ¿verdad? Somos de la misma edad, así que no deberías ser tan reservado – dijo la chica en un leve reproche, quien era de un hermoso cabello largo hasta media espalda color castaño oscuro, hermosos ojos verdes. Iba vestida con un atuendo casual del que usan la mayoría de las mujeres jóvenes, es decir, una blusa de tirantes que no hacía más que enfatizar sus buenos pechos y unos shorts cortos que mostraban sus hermosas piernas con una buena cantidad de carne. (N/A: Esta chica es de Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate, un muy buen anime. Ella es la que a mi parecer es la más hermosa de ese anime, así que ustedes juzgaran. Dejare imágenes de ella en Facebook)

\- Jajaja, lo siento… entonces, Satsuki-san… me tengo que retirar. Aún hay algunas cosas por hacer y debo darme prisa, lo siento por las molestias.

\- No… en verdad que los demonios tienen el tiempo contado, ¿no es así? – dijo la chica despidiendo a Issei.

Issei solo le sonrió amargamente.

\- Bueno, será hasta la próxima, Satsuki-san… por favor, vuelva a pedirme a mí – dijo Issei activando su círculo mágico.

\- No lo dudes – dijo la chica mostrándole un pulgar – la próxima vez te ganare.

Issei solo sonrió y desapareció en el círculo mágico ante la mirada de la chica.

\- En verdad espero volver a vernos pronto – dijo mordiéndose un labio.

* * *

 _ **Sala del club**_

Issei apareció en el salón del club, donde Rias y Akeno parecían operadoras telefónicas viendo las peticiones que llegaron.

\- Ya llegue…

\- Ara ara, bienvenido, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno viendo algunas peticiones.

\- ¡0h! Issei, que bueno que llegas. Hay varias peticiones hoy como podrás ver… en verdad, ¿Qué es lo que pasa el día de hoy? Esta no es una cantidad normal de peticiones – dijo Rias viendo que había llegado una más.

\- Ya llegamos…

Kiba, Koneko y Asia se reportaban en la sala también.

\- Todos, estos son las peticiones que cubrirán el día de hoy… Akeno acaba de desactivar el círculo, así que no llegaran más… por el momento, vamos a encargarnos de estas, debido a las circunstancias, yo también ayudare – dijo Rias.

\- Si – ninguno negó y contestaron rápidamente.

Como el tiempo apremiaba, todos salieron rápidamente.

\- Tengan cuidado… si aparece un tipo indeseable llámenme con el circulo de comunicación y yo aparece en un instante con ustedes – dijo Issei dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Ellas sonrieron.

\- Ara ara, no creo que debas preocuparte, Issei-kun…

\- Es verdad, no creo que nos encontremos con malas personas…

\- Senpai se preocupa mucho…

\- Ya las oíste, no te preocupes tanto… en caso de que alguien desagradable apareciera nos encargaremos de el al instante…

Las respuestas de Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Rias lo hicieron sonreír mientras se trasportaba a su segundo trabajo de la tarde/noche.

\- Aquí te veremos – dijo Rias guiñándole un ojo mientras las demás le sonreían.

* * *

 _ **¿?**_

En algún lugar donde todo estaba oscuro, un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo, iluminando lo que al parecer era una habitación… de dicho círculo emergió alguien, quien por la poca luz que quedaba procedente del círculo se pudo ver que era un joven de cabello negro… era ni más ni menos que Hyoudou Issei, quien al aparecer en la habitación se quedó viendo alrededor y suspiro.

\- Así que un cliente tímido, ¿eh? – Dijo el chico con las manos en la cintura – ¡Disculpen la intromisión, soy un demonio del Clan Gremory! ¡¿Usted solicito nuestros servicios?! – dijo el chico moderadamente fuerte para que alguien le contestara.

Aun así, Issei se veía algo inquieto, no sabía porque, pero tenía una un mal presentimiento. Aunque todo se confirmó cuando escucho unos pasos y algo caer desde el otro lado de la puerta, al parecer la persona que lo había invocado salió antes de que él apareciera.

Viendo a esa dirección su cuerpo tuvo varias reacciones, comenzó a sudar mientras que su rostro se puso azul, tuvo escalofríos en la columna y su rostro era de pánico… ya que en la puerta había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que Issei no espero.

\- ¿Hyoudou-kun? – pregunta una hermosa chica de cabello castaño… sí señores, Murayama se hacía presente.

Ella hablo como si se le hubiera ido el aire y creyendo que era solo una visión,

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posiblemente? – una peli rosa bastante conocida también estaba presente, la amiga inseparable de Murayama, Katase.

Ambas estaban en pijama y llevaban vasos de leche en las manos, que cayeron al ver a Issei. Issei por otro lado trato de guardar la calma, vio al suelo y encontró uno de sus afiches tirados en el suelo.

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Murayama viendo con sorpresa a Issei – Mi deseo en verdad se cumplió – dijo la chica.

\- Mu-murayama-san… ¿fuiste tú quien me invoco?

\- Invocar… ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Cómo es que entraste a mi habitación, Issei-kun? – dijo la chica todavía en Shock.

Issei pensó que era algo afortunado que no hayan gritado cosas como "Kyaaaaa, pervertido" eso sí que le traería problemas en la escuela… por lo que simplemente decidió explicarles.

Tiempo después, las chicas lo veían con gran sorpresa, aunque sin nada de miedo. Bueno, ella lo había invocado y tenía el completo derecho de saber que era lo que pasaba.

\- Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que Issei-kun es un demonio... y Kiba-kun también lo es?... ¿Qué Asia-san, Toujo Koneko-san, Akeno-senpai también? Todo eso, ¿Mientras que Rias-sama es su ama? – dijo Katase escéptica.

Issei asintió con la cabeza mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Así es, Kiba lleva tiempo siéndolo mientras que yo apenas me convertí entrando la primavera – dijo Issei mostrando sus alas de demonio.

Las chicas lo vieron sorprendidas.

\- Entonces apareciste aquí porque Murayama dijo "desearía que Issei-kun estuviera aquí" mientras sostenía este panfleto ¿verdad? – dijo la peli rosa mostrándole la hoja.

Issei asintió.

\- Así es, aunque ¿podría saber porque desearon que yo estuviera aquí?

Las chicas se vieron apenadas entre ellas.

\- La verdad es que…

Ambas procedieron a explicarle…

\- Ya veo, así que no entendieron muy bien la clase de hoy y no pueden terminar con la tarea de mañana…

\- Sí – dijeron las dos chicas apenadas.

\- Está bien, sí eso es lo que desean, es mi deber como demonio hacerlo – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio? – pregunta Katase.

\- ¿Pues hasta qué punto pueden llegar los demonios?

\- Jajaja bueno, pues la verdad es que hay cosas muy locas que me piden, desde jugar juegos de mesa hasta que les cocine… ¡ah! Aunque las peticiones lascivas las hace otro personal – dijo Issei sin saber porque su instinto le decía que lo dijera.

Las dos chicas se desanimaron pero rápidamente se dieron una bofetada mental y reaccionaron apenadas por lo que habían pensado.

\- Eeeeh, así que cocinas, me gustaría probar tu comida un día de estos – dijo Murayama sorprendida, pero con un rostro alegre. Al parecer Issei sí era totalmente lo que ella esperaba.

\- Sí, a mí también, a mí también – dijo Katase.

\- Pues sí hacen un contrato conmigo, yo puedo aparecer frente a ustedes para hacerlo – les dijo Issei con una sonrisa que las deslumbro.

\- ¡Lo hare! – dijeron ambas justo antes de pelear por quien lo hacía primero.

\- Vamos, vamos… no se peleen, podemos dejar lo del contrato al final, por ahora vamos a ver que parte no entendieron de la lección ¿sí?

\- ¡Sí!

De esa manera las Issei se pasó un rato explicándoles a las chicas las partes en las que ellas tenían dudas.

\- Oye, Hyoudou-kun – Katase llamo a Issei.

\- ¿Si?

\- Dices que tenemos que pagar con algo equivalente cada vez que apareces frente a nosotras y nos cumples un deseo, ¿verdad? – La peli rosa vio como el chico asintió con la cabeza - ¿Eso quiere decir que después de esto te llevaras nuestras almas? – Katase había tomado un punto importante que Murayama no había tomado en cuenta.

Esta pregunta causo que Issei se descolocara, llamando la atención de las chicas.

\- ¡Para nada!... sus almas son sus almas y son muy valiosas para equivales esto, e incluso si equivaliera, los demonios ya no trabajamos de esa manera – aclaro el chico haciendo a las chicas suspirar de alivio.

Aun asi, a Katase se le formo una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Bueno, en caso de que no llegue a ser así, ¿podrías tomar las almas de los dos pervertidos de la Clase? – comenta cruelmente la chica.

\- Vamos, Katase-san, ¿en verdad crees que sus almas servirían? – dijo Issei siguiendo el juego.

\- Que cruel, Hyoudou-kun – dijo Murayama mientras reía por la broma.

Paso el tiempo y como habían dicho, ambas hicieron un contrato con él, fue al momento que Issei estaba por retirarse que Murayama recordó algo.

\- Estoooo, Hyoudou-kun – dijo llamando al chico que había activado el círculo para regresar.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Bueno, veras, desde hace varios días hay unos rumores…

\- ¿Otra vez? Bueno, supongo que ahora ya saben que…

\- ¡No! – Murayama se apresuró a aclarar – Esta vez es algo diferente – dijo confundiendo a Issei.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Esta vez es diferente? Dime, ¿ahora qué es?

Murayama tomo un respiro y reunió determinación.

\- ¿Es verdad que estas saliendo con Rias-senpai? – dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

Esto sorprendió a Issei, quien no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿Ooooh? Ciertamente eso ha despertado la curiosidad de todas las chicas en la escuela, también estoy interesada en eso ¿podrías decirnos si es verdad, Hyoudou-kun? – Katase se le unió.

\- ¿A- a que se refieren? – dijo Issei como haciéndose el desentendido.

\- A que sí en verdad estas saliendo con Rias-senpai – insistió Murayama.

\- Los rumores son muy fuertes e incluso se dice que los chicos tienen una foto de ustedes dos en el centro comercial teniendo una cita – dijo Katase como negándose a creerlo.

* ¿Fue cuando salimos? Esos tipos en verdad no pierden el tiempo – pensó Issei amargamente.

\- Me voy – dijo Issei haciendo brillar el circulo y comenzando a desmaterializarse.

\- ¡AH! ¡No nos has respondido, Hyoudou-kun! – ambas chicas intentaron atraparlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Issei ya se había ido.

* * *

 _ **De regreso al salón del club de lo oculto…**_

Issei regreso después de varios pedidos, Rias, Akeno y los demás ya estaban en el salón, cuando él les mostro que había hecho dos contratos al mismo tiempo las dos chicas lo comenzaron a ver raro, como sí él hubiera hecho algo que no era posible.

\- Bueno, es Issei-kun de quien estamos hablando. No sería raro que incluso llegara con más contratos – dijo Kiba con una expresión cansada.

Viendo alrededor, Issei noto que todos estaban en las mismas. No los culpaba, desde que entro nunca había visto tal carga de trabajo como para que hasta Rias se viera forzada a entrar en acción.

\- Buen trabajo a todos, los felicito por poder cumplir con todas las peti- - dijo ella viendo a su escritorio y quedándose muda.

Todos la vieron con curiosidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Buchou? – dijo Akeno acercándosele.

Rias solo tomo una hoja y se la mostro. Akeno también se quedó muda.

\- Se nos traspapelo una petición – dijo Rias roja de vergüenza.

\- Ara ara, que descuidadas. Yo recuerdo que verifique muy bien – dijo Akeno poniendo una mano en la mejilla.

Rias la vio un momento y la dejo de nuevo en su escritorio, eran casi la media noche y la verdad es que sus chicos ya habían dado su mejor esfuerzo.

\- Dejaremos esto para mañana, es alguien que hace su petición por primera vez, así que no creo que note si vamos hoy o vamos mañana – dijo ella.

Issei se acercó y vio la petición… en verdad era una muy sencilla, así que no le vio el problema y la tomo del escritorio de Rias.

\- Eso podría traer mala reputación al Clan Gremory… recuerden que las cosas malas son difíciles de arreglar y siempre se esparcen más rápido que las buenas, así que dejen que yo me encargue de esta. Ustedes descansen, no tardo – dijo Issei sonriendo a Rias y Akeno.

\- Issei…

\- Issei-kun…

Después se vieron entre ellas y Rias asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

\- Está bien, ve. Nosotros te esperaremos aquí – dijo Rias sonriéndole.

\- Cuídate y no tardes mucho, Issei-san – dijo una Asia agotada pero sonriente.

\- Claro, Asia.

\- Es verdad, Issei-kun. Suerte – dijo Kiba mostrándole un pulgar mientras se reclinaba en un sillón.

\- Gracias, Kiba.

\- Ara ara, nada de sobresfuerzos, Issei-kun ¿entiendes? Ufufu – dijo Akeno preparando el círculo mientras se le veía agotada, aunque la risita de Akeno era como una cura para el cansancio para Issei.

\- Entiendo, Akeno-san. Y lo siento por esto, luce cansada – dijo Issei algo apenado.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Akeno sonriéndole.

Las demás chicas los veían con sospecha, en especial Rias.

\- Senpai, tenga cuidado sí es una chica. Senpai siempre tiene la guardia abajo – dijo Koneko.

Issei ladeo la cabeza.

\- No entiendo a qué viene el comentario, pero está bien – dijo Koneko.

Rias se levantó de su silla y fue a su lado.

\- No tardes mucho, aquí te esperaremos todos… sobre todo has caso de lo último que dijo Koneko, ¿está bien?

Issei solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía forzosamente.

Dicho esto el entro al círculo y lo activo.

\- Vuelvo pronto – dijo Issei comenzando a desaparecer.

\- No tardes – le contestaron todos.

Issei asintió con la cabeza.

 _ **¿?**_

Issei apareció en un lugar oscuro nuevamente, vio que no había nadie. Un patrón algo repetitivo, o eso es lo que él quería creer, ya que de inmediato sintió una presencia que lo hizo ponerse en guardia. Aunque también pudo sentir un par de presencias más que le eran familiares, cosa que lo hizo darse cuenta de más o menos que era lo que pasaba.

[Compañero, esto es…] – dijo Ddraig como advirtiéndole algo.

* Sí… al parecer cosas problemáticas volverán a ocurrir – le contesto Issei frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Oya? Al parecer era cierto que un demonio-kun asistiría a mi llamado… – se escuchó la voz de un hombre de mediana edad. El cliente era un hombre de pelo negro con apariencia de "chico malo". Al mirarlo, podría adivinar que rondaba entre los 30 años.

[Este tipo es… No bajes la guardia, socio] – Ddraig pareció haberlo reconocido.

* ¿Lo reconociste? Como sea, no era necesario que me lo dijeras…

[Así es… aunque nunca creí que este tipo hiciera un movimiento como este]

Issei vio al hombre con los ojos afilados por un momento. Y después suspiro.

\- Así es, soy Hyoudou Issei del Clan Gremory… ¿fue usted quien solicito nuestros servicios? – dijo Issei decidiendo seguirle el juego.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y encogió los hombros.

\- Veras, eh comprado un nuevo videojuego pero hay opciones que solo se pueden desbloquear jugando en modo de dos jugadores… quisiera que me ayudaras a jugarlo – dijo el hombre mostrando una caja que contenía el videojuego.

Issei vio la caja y después vio al hombre con una cara de póker, para después volver a suspirar y asentir con la cabeza.

\- Está bien – ya había decidido que seguiría la corriente asi que ahora lo tenía que hacer.

Mientras Issei fue a donde su cliente tenía su consola a instalar el juego, el cliente fue a preparar unas bebidas. Issei desde la sala donde estaba la consola pudo ver que a él le servía un jugo mientras que para llevaba una especie de Sake para sí mismo. Issei también sentía otras presencias cerca, para ser más precisos en la habitación continua, a la cual daba miradas aburridas.

El tiempo paso y ambos pusieron manos a la obra para conseguir lo que el cliente quería buscar… al parecer era una misión especial para conseguir un Ítem, solo que la misión tenía una condición era que mínimo dos jugadores debían tomarla. La verdad Issei no creyó que en el "cliente" fuera enserio con eso.

==MISION COMPLETE==

Cuando ese mensaje apareció en la pantalla Issei suspiro, la misión en si era bastante sencilla, les llevo menos de una hora completarla. Claro, eso se debía a que Issei ya había jugado un par de veces ese juego.

\- Bien, ahora que he acabado con esto me retiro. Con permiso – dijo Issei levantándose.

Él pensaba que era mejor informar a Rias lo que pasa sin hacer un escándalo, pero todo cambio con las siguientes palabras que le dijo su "cliente".

\- ¡Oh! Puedo ver que eres muy responsable. ¿Sera que por hoy no es posible otra partida?, mmm, Demonio-kun… No, Sekiryuutei.

Cuando dijo eso Issei rápidamente creo espacio de por medio e invoco la Boosted Gear.

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención, Líder Ángel Caído? – pregunta Issei con ojos fríos.

[¿Cuál es tu gran idea… Azazel?] – le pregunta esta vez Ddraig.

El hombre sonrió y dejo escapar una audible carcajada.

\- Lo sabía… ya me habían comentado que eras un mocoso muy perceptivo. Te diste cuenta desde el principio, ¿verdad? – dijo Azazel demostrando que en verdad era un líder sacando a relucir un total de 12 alas emplumadas de color negro.

Issei no quito su cara de póker.

\- Así es… también me di cuenta que un par de lindas pajaritas de plumas negras están escuchando desde la otra habitación – cuando Issei dijo eso se escuchó el sonido de algo pesado caer en la habitación mencionada.

Azazel solo sonrió irónicamente.

\- Lo dicho, eres alguien muy perceptivo – dijo rascándose la nuca – ¡Oigan, ustedes dos!… ¡Salgan! ¡Quieren salir, ¿cierto?! ¡Este tipo ha estado consiente todo el tiempo que ustedes están aquí! – Azazel les grito a las aparentes personas que estaban dentro.

Acudiendo al llamado del hombre de inmediato, dos personas bastante conocidas salieron de la habitación.

\- Por eso le dijimos que no jugara con esto… Azazel-sama – se escuchó una linda voz con un suave reclamo.

\- No tiene caso que le digas algo… Raynare, Azazel-sama siempre hace lo que quiere, incluso sin importarle lo que piensen los demás líderes… solo nos queda esperar la llegada de "Esa persona" para que lo ponga bajo control – dijo una mujer de voz seductora.

Viendo a ambas, había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, rostro precioso y ojos color violeta. Otra era una mujer de cabello azul brillante con una mirada filosa pero amable. Issei al verlas sonrió ligeramente.

\- Es todo un gusto volver a verte… Raynare-san – dijo Issei saludando como si nada.

La chica al verlo ahí se lanzó en contra de él… para abrazarlo. Issei la atrapo pero cayó al suelo por la fuerza que llevaba la chica.

\- ¡Issei-kun! ¡Oh, que gusto de volverte a ver! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Escuche que derrotaste tu solo a Kokabiel-sama! ¡Creo que era inevitable que derrotaras al tonto de Zafkiel! – dijo Raynare como si estuviera cantando.

\- Vamos, Raynare-san… no es para tanto. Además, tu líder está aquí y teóricamente somos enemigos – dijo Issei.

\- No creo que eso le importe ahora mismo, Hyoudou Issei-kun – Kalawarner se acercó a donde ambos estaban tirados sin importarle que Issei viera su erótica lencería color morado oscuro de encajes – Por cierto, hola, Issei-kun – dijo la hermosa mujer viéndolo desde arriba notando que como todo hombre, Issei no podía evitar mirar su ropa interior, la cual era por de más sexy.

\- Hola, Kalawarner-san – dijo Issei viéndola desde abajo.

Rápidamente sintió que era pellizcado por alguien.

\- ¿A dónde estás mirando a Kalawarner, Issei-kun? – dijo Raynare con una voz terrorífica.

(N/A: para que se imaginen bien esta personalidad de Raynare, les diré que cuando actúa normal tiene la actitud de "Amano Yuuma" mientras que cuando hace voz o cara terrorífica se parece a la Raynare "mala" del anime)

\- Y-yo no estoy haciendo nada – dijo Issei algo asustado sin saber porque.

Azazel veía a todos con una sonrisa enojada. Lo estaban ignorando.

\- Al parecer se llevan muy bien, ¿no?... saben que son enemigos, ¿cierto? – dijo Azazel.

La hermosa peli negra lo volteo a ver con ojos de cachorro.

\- ¡¿Heeeeee?! ¿Pero no se supone que veníamos a hacer las paces con ellos?… con los demonios y los ángeles.

\- Eso aún está por verse – dijo Azazel sonriendo socarronamente.

En eso la mente de Issei dio un clic.

\- Hacer las paces entre las Tres Facciones – ese tema le había interesado.

Azazel lo vio con una cara sonriente.

\- Esta bien, te contare algo que muy pocos saben – dijo el líder con un tono travieso.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué Raynare-san y Kalawarner-san están aquí? Digo, no me molesta para nada, pero ¿No era una reunión de líderes?

Las dos chicas sonrieron al tiempo que sacaban sus alas. Issei se sorprendió al ver que ambas tenían cuatro alas. Al parecer no se había equivocado cuando sintió un ligero aumento en su fuerza.

\- ¿Qué tan raro es que vaya a la reunión con mi Secretaria y con mi Asistente personal?

\- Ambas recibimos un ascenso y ahora somos la Secretaria y la Asistente de Azazel-sama – dijo Kalawarner con una sonrisa.

Issei les sonrió a ambas.

\- Felicidades a ambas, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿No por lo regular una secretaria y una asistente personal es la misma cosa? De esa forma solo están gastando más recursos de los necesarios – dijo Issei.

\- Metete en tus propios asuntos, mocoso – dijo Azazel haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¡Esa debería ser mi línea!

De este modo todos se pusieron a conversar. Issei noto que Azazel era diferente a Kokabiel, en lugar de maldad sentía una curiosidad traviesa y un poco de malicia, en fin, durante la conversación Azazel le insinuaba a Issei que se uniera a los ángeles, cosa que era respaldada por las chicas, aunque cuando menciono que era pareja de Rias Gremory las cosas cambiaron y se podía notar cuando se estaba despidiendo.

\- Bueno, me retiro – dijo Issei viendo que ya era casi media noche.

\- Jum… como sea – dijo Raynare que estaba dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados e inflando las mejillas – Eres un infiel – dijo por lo bajo.

Los otros dos caídos la veían con una gota en la nuca.

\- Entonces, ¿informaras a Rias Gremory sobre nuestra reunión? – dijo Azazel.

\- Es mi obligación hacerlo – dijo Issei firme.

Azazel encogió los hombros mientras suspiraba.

\- ¿No puedes reconsiderarlo? – dijo Kalawarner.

\- Me parece que eso no está a discusión, así que si me disculpan. Nos veremos en otra ocasión – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

\- Jum… como sea… – dijo nuevamente una molesta Raynare.

A todos se les agrando la gota en la nuca.

\- Bueno, nos vemos – dijo Issei antes de que un círculo mágico apareciera bajo de él y lo tele transportara.

Justo cuando Issei desapareció, Raynare hizo una especie de puchero.

\- ¡Issei-kun es un infieeeeeeeel! – fue el grito de la chica que se escuchaba a todo pulmón.

Los dos que estaban en la habitación con ella solo suspiraron, ellos solo habían salido una vez, ¿Cómo puede hacerse esa idea?

* * *

 _ **Salón del Club.**_

\- ¡NO ES UNA BROMA! – Se escuchó la voz de furia de Rias – Ciertamente, incluso sabiendo que la reunión de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos será llevada a cabo en esta ciudad, ¡Pensar qué el Líder de los ángeles caídos venga a nuestro territorio e interfiera con nuestros asuntos!... Y para colmo, intentar poner una mano en mi lindo Issei, ¡El precio sería la muerte! He escuchado que Azazel está extremadamente interesado en los Sacred Gear. Seguramente se puso en contacto con nosotros para estar cerca del Boosted Gear que Issei posee… Vas a estar bien Issei; yo definitivamente te protegeré Issei.

Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Rias.

\- No podemos dejar que los Caídos tengan a Issei-kun… ese tramposo de Azazel nos las pagara – dijo Akeno enojada mientras estaba cubierta con una fina capa de aura color oro pálido.

Issei vio a ambas con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Aunque me gusta el hecho de saber que tengo personas como ustedes a mi lado, creo que no será necesario que me protejan, saben que soy fuerte, ¿verdad? Dejen que sea yo quien las proteja por y para siempre. Por otra parte, parece que Azazel tiene interés en mi Sacred Gear, después de todo, él es el Líder de los ángeles caídos, ¿Cierto?

Las chicas le devolvieron el gesto.

\- Por otro lado yo, como caballero de Gremory, no puedo dejar que un compañero este solo en esto… Asi que Issei-kun, sé que suena mal que lo diga yo, pero definitivamente te protegeré – dijo Kiba extendiendo el puño a Issei.

Issei lo vio sorprendido por unos instantes pero después sonrió y choco su puño con el de Kiba.

\- Gracias por eso, te confió mis espaldas y a las chicas… No caeré tan fácilmente, pero si se llega a dar el caso, creo que tú y yo, junto con nuestros Balance Breaker ahora que has despertado el tuyo, podemos luchar contra el que sea – dijo Issei.

Kiba ante esto sonrió mientras decía "El mío no se compara con el tuyo, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo"

En eso Rias se acerca a Issei y lo abraza, haciendo que todos las chicas la vieran con celos.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón… pero aun así, no me gusta el hecho de que ese tipo te esté tentando – dijo Rias haciendo un mohín.

Issei solo le sonrió. De pronto, volteo a otro lado extrañando a Rias y a los demás, primero fue con una mirada afilada, pero inmediatamente después se relajó.

[Compañero… esto es un poder exagerado] – se escuchó la voz de Ddraig en su cabeza.

* Si, pero no te preocupes. Creo saber de quién se trata, después de todo, viene con alguien conocido.

\- Azazel siempre ha sido asi, Rias – se escuchó la voz de un joven hombre.

De la nada, un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el suelo y de este comenzaron a emerger dos personas. Todos se sorprendieron en demasía al ver de quienes se trataban.

\- ¡O-O-Onii-sama! – dijo Rias separándose de Issei.

\- ¡Sirzechs-sama! – dijeron todos arrodillándose.

Issei al ver la reacción de todos, inmediatamente se arrodillo también. Asia y Xenovia estaban mirándolos algo confundidas.

Frente a ellos había dos personas, una de ellas era una vieja conocida, la siempre hermosa Maid de cabello plateado estaba parada con una expresión solemne detrás de un hombre de aspecto carismático quien por cierto, tenía el cabello color carmesí, quien al ver las reacciones por su presencia sonrió pasiblemente.

\- Azazel no hará nada similar a lo que hizo Kokabiel hace ya algunos días, sin embargo, él vino unos días antes de la fecha planeada al igual que yo. Por favor relájense, vine a atender asuntos privados, Levántense por favor, está bien no ser tan respetuoso – dijo Sirzechs.

Todos los que se habían hincado se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una leve reverencia para mostrar respeto. Sirzechs solo podía sonreír amargamente.

Después tanto él como Grayfia posaron su mirada en Issei. Sirzechs sonrió abiertamente mientras que Grayfia lo hizo de forma muy sutil, casi imperceptible.

\- Como era de esperar de alguien que se enfrentó a un líder de una facción enemiga. Tal como informó Grayfia, eres alguien muy perceptivo, te diste cuenta que escuchamos parte de su conversación y notaste que íbamos a aparecer desde antes, ¿verdad, Hyoudou Issei-kun? – dijo Sirzechs acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

Issei asintió.

\- Sí, es un honor ser llamado como alguien especial por Maou-sama. Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, como usted ya sabe – dijo Issei presentándose elegantemente.

Sirzechs lo vio algo confundido, pero inmediatamente se echó a reír.

\- Jajajajaja definitivamente le caerás bien a Hahaue (Madre) – dijo el Maou sorprendiendo a todos por verlo reír – Por cierto, Hey, hermanita. Este cuarto parece una escena de crimen. Me pregunto cómo es posible que este lugar esté lleno de círculos mágicos, a pesar que las chicas se reúnen aquí.

\- Eso es lo que les digo pero no me hacen caso – dijo Issei con un tono bromista.

Rias volteo a ver a Issei con un lindo rostro enojado, pero inmediatamente después se dirige a su hermano.

\- Onii-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La verdad todos tenían curiosidad por eso, no todos los días se aparece un Maou en la escuela. Sirzechs solo sonrió bonachonamente y saco un formulario.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? La visita escolar es pronto, ¿verdad? Estoy pensando venir a como dé lugar, me encantaría ver a mi hermanita esforzarse en sus estudios – dijo Sirzechs alegre.

Todos recordaron que, en efecto, el día escolar estaba cerca, aunque no es que le preocupara a alguien además de Rias, quien volteo a ver con algo de molestia a la Maid.

\- Fue Grayfia, ¿verdad? ¿Fuiste tú quien le contó a Onii-sama sobre eso?

Grayfia respondió a la preocupada Rias inmediatamente.

\- Sí, todos los reportes de la escuela me llegan a mí, ya que me han sido confiados por la casa de los Gremory. Por supuesto, como soy la Reina de Sirzechs-sama, yo le informo todo a él.

\- Incluso si mis deberes como Maou son difíciles, me tomaré un día libre, ya que quisiera participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes Chichiue (N/A: Padre, es incluso más formal que Otou-sama) vendrá igual.

\- Ara, asi que incluso el señor vendrá – dijo Akeno tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- Así es, Akeno-kun – dijo Sirzechs.

\- ¡No puede ser cierto! ¿No es Onii-sama el Maou? ¡Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí! ¡El Maou no puede tratar a un simple demonio de una manera especial!

\- Vamos, Ri… Buchou, no hay nada malo. No es de sorprender que su familia quiera venir a visitarla de vez en cuando – dijo Issei llamando Buchou a Rias ya que creyó que era de mala educación llamarla por su nombre frente a su hermano que además era el Maou.

\- Issei… traidor…

Rias lo volteo a ver con un puchero.

\- ¡Ho! Así que Hyoudou Issei-kun lo entiende – dijo Sirzechs con una ligera sonrisa.

Issei solo le devolvió la sonrisa. Cosa que sorprendió por demás a los otros miembros del club, en verdad que Issei se lleva bien con el Maou, aunque para cierta chica de cabello carmesí era algo bueno. Issei lo entendía, después de que Asia y Rias habían llegado a la casa y el dijera a sus padres sobre el día de visita escolar, rápidamente se pusieron a hacer planes para visitar a Rias y Asia también.

\- Bueno, no es que este aquí sin ningún motivo más… a decir verdad pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar – dijo Sirzechs trayendo a la realidad a todos, sorprendiéndolos.

\- ¿Aquí? ¿En serio? – pregunta Rias escéptica.

\- Ah, esta escuela parece tener el destino atado a ella. Mi hermanita, el legendario Sekiryuutei, el portador de la espada demoníaca-sagrada, la portadora de la sagrada espada Durandal, la hermanita de Maou Serafall Leviatan están igual en este lugar, igualmente Kokabiel y Hakuryuukou atacaron este lugar. Esto es un fenómeno que no puede considerarse como una coincidencia; fuerzas poderosas parecen estarse mezclando, es como el movimiento de las olas. Y pienso que la persona acelerando este proceso es Hyoudou Issei-kun, el Sekiryuutei – dijo Sirzechs mientras miraba a Issei al final.

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo Issei haciendo una profunda reverencia dirigida a todos.

De igual manera, todos lo veían con una gota en la nuca.

\- ¿Tú eres el Maou?, encantada de conocerte. Yo soy Xenovia – dijo una preciosa mujer de cabello azul.

Quien intervino en la conversación, era la chica con el mechón verde, la recién convertida en demonio, Xenovia.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Xenovia. Soy Sirzechs-Lucifer, Rias ya me informó sobre ti, la portadora de la espada sagrada Durandal quien fue reencarnada como demonio, sin mencionar que te has vuelto parte de la familia de mi hermana… A decir verdad, estaba dudando de mis oídos la primera vez que lo escuche – responde Sirzechs con una ligera sonrisa muy similar a la de Issei, aunque también se sentía diferente.

\- Igual yo, nunca me hubiera imaginado convertirme en un demonio. Ser reencarnada en el lado que yo quería destruir, incluso si lo digo yo, a veces me arrepiento, pero pienso que ha sido un movimiento muy intrépido… Sí, eso es ¿Por qué me habré convertido en un demonio? ¿Por desesperación? Sin embargo, ya en este punto, la verdad es que todo ha estado bien… Pero, ¿Fue realmente bueno convertirme en un demonio? – Xenovia parecía tener una batalla interna mientras que unos la veían con una expresión amarga y otros con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Hahaha, es genial que la familia de mi hermanita esté integrada por un montón de gente interesante, Xenovia, ya que recién has sido reencarnada puede que no entiendas tu camino ahora, pero me gustaría que apoyes a la casa de los Gremory ya que eres parte del equipo de Rias. Estaré contando contigo.

\- Sí me lo pide el legendario Maou que aparece en la biblia, entonces lo haré, ya que no tengo más opción que cumplir tu petición. No sé qué tanto sea capaz de hacer pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

. Gracias – dijo Sirzechs.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Xenovia, Sirzechs sonrió, esa sonrisa era exactamente la misma que la de Rias. Cosa que se le hizo curiosa a Issei.

Después de escuchar a Sirzechs dar las gracias, las mejillas de Xenovia se pusieron un poco rojas.

\- Bueno, continuemos con la charla complicada en otro lugar. Mm, sin embargo, a pesar de que haya venido al mundo humano, ya es de noche. ¿Podría encontrar un lugar de alojamiento abierto a esta hora?

Podría estar abierto pero tomaría algo de tiempo encontrar uno.

\- Ah, en ese caso, entonces, ¿porque no vienen a mi casa? hay un par habitaciones desocupadas aun y…

Esta propuesta sorprendió a todos. Más a las chicas que vivían con él.

\- ¡Issei! – una Rias con una linda voz descompuesta le reclamo por eso.

\- Vamos, en casa aún hay habitaciones… y aunque sé que es imposible que algo le pase a Maou-sama, no creo que sea bueno que ande deambulando por la ciudad.

\- P-pero… ¡tus padres! ¿No habrá problema con tus padres? – pregunta Rias como si estuviera barajeando su última opción.

Issei la miro con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Al parecer no conoces bien a mis padres… Sí ellos se hubieran enterado de que tu hermano, Maou-sama, llegaría el día de hoy, probablemente hubieran organizado un evento o algo por el estilo – dijo Issei.

Al principio Sirzechs estaba dándole vueltas a sus ojos, pero luego recordó que Rias vivía en con él.

\- Está bien por mí. Quería saludar a la pareja que en sus casa han dado hospedaje a mi hermanita de todas formas – eso fue lo que él dijo dando su consentimiento.

\- ¡No! ¡No!

Rias se resistía lindamente, pero no había manera de que pudiera detener a ambos, a Sirzechs y Grayfia.

* Su cara sonrojada es tan linda – pensó Issei juguetonamente.

Después de un momento de discusión en la cual al parecer todos estaban tratando de hacer que la pelirroja lo aceptara, todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

 _ **Residencia Hyoudou**_

\- Ya veo, me alivia saber que mi hermanita no les esté causando algún tipo de problema – dijo Sirzechs con su rostro de sonrisa perpetua mientras bebía una copa.

\- No hay nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Rias-san es una chica esplendida. Nos ayuda demasiado – dijo El señor Hyoudou hablando con diplomacia.

\- Es verdad, Rias-san es una chica maravillosa a la que incluso yo podría darle el cuidado de mi hijo – dijo la señora Hyoudou hablando de igual manera, aunque no muy pronunciado para no poner una atmosfera pesada.

\- ¡Mamá! – dijo Issei con un suave reproche.

Rias por otro lado se encontraba derrotada al lado de Sirzechs.

\- ¿Porque siempre se sale con la suya? – decía entre dientes.

Los padres de Issei conocían a Sirzechs como "Sirzechs Gremory", todo para evitar dar explicaciones. Aunque al Maou parecía no importarle, es más, parecía que se divertía.

\- Bueno, se está haciendo tarde. Iré a preparar las habitaciones en las que se quedaran Sirzechs-san y…

\- Ella es Grayfia. En realidad, ella es mi esposa – dijo un sonriente Sirzechs.

\- ¿Eh?

Excepto Rias, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, pero Grayfia sin expresión en su rostro estaba apretando la mejilla de Sirzechs.

\- Yo soy la sirvienta Grayfia. Pido disculpas por los chistes aburridos que mi amo está diciendo.

\- Duele, duele Grayfia.

Rias que estaba al lado de la aún molesta y callada Grayfia, y del sonriente y lagrimeante Sirzechs, no pudo evitarlo y se tapó la cara con las manos por la vergüenza. Aunque a Issei y su familia se les hacía interesante el comportamiento de la familia de Rias. Habían escuchado (los padres de Issei) que los Gremory eran dueños una multinacional muy importante, por lo que les alegro mucho saber que no son unos altaneros, aunque ya lo esperaban por el comportamiento de Rias.

\- Bien, entonces, Sirzechs Gremory-kun – la madre de Issei hablo.

Sin vergüenza sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo.

\- Solo Sirzechs está bien – dijo el Maou.

\- Entonces Sirzechs-kun ¿También iras a la visita escolar?

\- Sí, me he tomado un descanso del trabajo, así que pienso utilizar esta oportunidad para poder ver la escuela de mi hermanita, y a la vez verla tomando clases. En el día de la visita, mi padre también vendrá.

\- Ah, ¿También vendrá el Padre de Rias-san?, que situación más maravillosa y conveniente – dijo el padre de Issei.

\- Mi padre ayudó en la fundación de la Academia; al igual que yo, parece una buena oportunidad para que podamos venir de visita. Aunque francamente, pienso que solo quiere ver a Rias.

\- Lo entiendo completamente, me hubiera encantado tener a una hija como Rias-san también, aunque ahora la considero una junto a Asia-chan – dijo la madre de Issei sonriendo, mostrando que en la familia Hyoudou también había belleza y carisma.

Las chicas mencionadas también solo sonrieron gratamente al escuchar esas palabras. En el caso de Asia, sus ojos se pusieron lagrimosos.

\- Sirzechs-kun ¿Te gustaría un poco más de Vino? Tenemos este delicioso Cosecha 20 años... probablemente hay mejores, pero ese es el mejor que hay en esta casa – dijo el padre sacando un par de botellas.

\- ¡Me parece excelente! ¡Vamos a tomarlo por todos los medios! ¡También me gustaría un poco de Sake! ¡Ya qué el licor japonés va muy bien con una boca capaz! – Maou-sama parece mucho más amigable de lo que me imaginaba.

\- Vaya… Maou-sama es más amigable de lo que imaginaba – dijo Issei por lo bajo.

Rias quien ya se había movido de asiento para que su hermano y su "suegro" pudieran beber contentos, ahora estaba al lado de Issei.

\- Y eso que apenas lo conoces – dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Poco tiempo después, la madre de Issei fue a preparar las habitaciones en las que se quedarían Sirzechs y Grayfia, esta última se ofreció en ayudar pero la madre de Issei se negó diciendo "incluso las Maid-san deben tener un descanso, además es una invitada", aunque Grayfia insistió, llego a la conclusión de que la Señora Hyoudou era del mismo carácter que su Señora en el inframundo.

Tiempo después…

\- N-no puede ser, ¿no puedo dormir con Issei?

\- Lo siento, hermanita. Pero por esta noche quiero platicar con él antes de marcharme a dormir a mi habitación… para no quitarte horas de sueño, por esta noche tendrás que dormir en tu habitación. Lo siento, Rias, sólo por esta noche préstame a Hyoudou Issei-kun – dijo Sirzechs.

Rias bajo la mirada como una niña a la que se le había negado ir con su amigo del cual estaba enamorada y después vio a Issei con ese mismo gesto… cosa que causo que Issei se sonrojara, aunque sea un poco, era como si una de las lindas expresiones de Asia fuese tomada por Rias. Lo mejor de dos mundos.

Issei recordó que Akeno le contó algo, al parecer el grado de dependencia de Rias hacia él va aumentado día con día. Por lo que se acercó a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

\- Vamos, Buchou, solo será una noche. No hay nada de malo…

Rias solo se mantenía cabizbaja. Pero de pronto abrazo a Issei.

\- Issei… ¿Puedes dormir solo? ¿Estarás bien al no tenerme a tu lado? Yo no estoy bien, sólo porque no estarás a mi lado…

Rias lo dijo con una voz llorosa. El que ella le hablara asi a Issei causo que este sintiera una gran onda de calidez. Aun asi, no se dejó llevar.

\- B-buchou… estamos en presencia de su hermano… de Maou-sama

\- No me importa… solo me estoy recargando de ti para poder dormir tranquila esta noche – dijo ella sin soltarlo.

Issei se sentía algo incómodo (N/A: como todos cuando estamos frente a la familia de nuestra elfa :P en especial al conocer por primera vez a sus cuñados)

De esta manera Grayfia decidió intervenir, apareciendo de quien sabe dónde cargando una bandeja con té, tazas y unas galletas.

\- Ojou-sama, regresemos a nuestras habitaciones, yo pasare un momento a tu habitación, también quiero hablar de unas cosas contigo. Bueno, entonces, Sirzechs-sama, buenas noches – dijo jalando a Rias quien se veía como una niña que no quería ir a un evento familiar.

\- Ya sé, Grayfia… Buenas noches, Issei… Onii-sama también – dijo ella algo renuente pero dándose por vencida.

\- Issei-sama, me tome el atrevimiento de preparar esto – dijo dándole la bandeja a Issei.

Issei solo podía ver con una sonrisa forzada como su novia era arrastrada a su propia habitación. Aun asi había otra cosa que atender e Issei volteo a mirada donde una preciosa rubia inocente estaba de pie.

\- Ah, um, Issei-san, buenas noches. Yo también creo que es lamentable pero esta noche voy a dormir en mi habitación – dijo la bella rubia mostrándose un poco tímida al estar en presencia de su Overlord.

Issei le sonrió, sabía que ella entendería al instante… bueno, no es que no entendiera la actitud de Rias, era obvio que ella sería la que más confianzas se tomaría frente a Sirzechs. Issei solo asintió mientras acariciaba el cabello de Asia y esta sonreía en consecuencia. Instantes después ella se marchó a su habitación. Al poco tiempo, solo Issei y Sirzechs estaban de pie.

\- Entonces, ¿Entramos? – fue Sirzechs quien lo propuso.

\- Sí, adelante. Por favor, póngase cómodo – dijo Issei con un poco de nerviosismo.

Sirzechs solo sonrió de gratitud y procedió a entrar. La habitación de Issei era amplia, no tanto como las de una enorme mansión pero había suficiente espacio para que un sillón de buen tamaño cupiera y no hiciera nada de estorbo. También había una buena pantalla, que si no era gigante, tenía buen tamaño para ser vista desde la cama. El ambiente que emita era acogedor. Por lo que Sirzechs con confianza fue y se sentó en el sillón, instando a Issei que se sentara junto a él, lo que Issei tomo como un honor.

Ya con Issei sentado a un lado de él y con una taza de té frente a cada uno, Sirzechs hablo.

\- Escuche que conociste a Azazel – dijo el Maou.

\- Sí – Issei respondió rápidamente.

\- ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Más que decirme algo, él me insto a unirme a los Ángeles Caídos y utilizo a unas viejas amigas para tratar de convencerme.

\- Es verdad, realmente no le creí a Rias cuando me comento sobre eso pero… Tú te convertiste en Demonio porque una chica del lado de los Caídos te lo propuso si no mal recuerdo, ¿verdad?

\- Así es, ella me informó que por lo regular los Caídos no se meten con los demonios, desde que me convertí en uno no soy atacado por ellos… salvo el caso de Kokabiel, que si no fuera yo un demonio tal vez la historia sería diferente y nunca me hubiera enterado de sus planes para detenerlo – Issei solo contesto eso.

\- Ya veo… ¿y la sigues considerando una amiga a pesar de ser un demonio?

\- Estoy aquí gracias a ella. Tengo esta vida donde conocí a mis compañeros y pude volverme cercano a ellos gracias a que ella me lo sugirió – dijo Issei.

Sirzechs se le quedo viendo con una expresión de interés.

\- En verdad que eres único, no es de extrañar que mi hermana te aceptara como su pareja.

Issei se sonrojo.

\- E-esto… perdone mi insolencia – dijo Issei haciendo una reverencia.

Sirzechs le hizo gracia la reacción de Issei, por lo que comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja No te preocupes, ¿Puedo llamarte Issei-kun como lo hace mi hermana, verdad?

\- Claro, es un honor ser llamado por mi nombre y de forma condescendiente por el Maou – dijo Issei mostrando humildad.

\- Entonces, Issei-kun… No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que tú eres a quien ella eligió – dijo Sirzechs – Volviendo al tema, es bueno que haya personas con tu mentalidad, eso ayudara bastante en la reunión… Azazel ¿no te dijo alguna otra cosa?

Issei se quedó pensando.

\- …Te veré la próxima vez-, es lo que dijo.

\- Ya veo….Azazel tiene un fuerte interés en los Sacred Gear. Tu Boosted Gear no es la excepción, Incluso, al igual que tú, una persona en posesión de un Longinus se le ha unido.

\- …¿Con qué propósito?"

\- No lo sé. Pero Azazel es el Líder de una organización con el poder de afectar el cielo, el inframundo y el mundo humano. Si llega a usar eso, expandiría un montón de digresión. Sin embargo, a él no le gusta la guerra como a Kokabiel. Es por eso que los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la pasada gran guerra.

Issei se quedó serio después de escuchar eso. Pero Sirzechs volvió a hablarle amistosamente.

\- No te preocupes, te garantizo tu seguridad. Finalmente el legendario dragón está del lado de los demonios, así que me asegurare de que te traten bien.… Nunca había visto que Rias se divirtiera tanto, incluso en el inframundo. Estoy seguro de que se la pasa bien todo los días, y presiento que es gracias a ti. Issei-kun. Cuida a mi hermana, cuida de Rias, de ahora en adelante.

\- En verdad me siento honrado con esas palabras. Por favor, deje a su hermana a mi cuidado sin ninguna preocupación – dijo Issei con tono agradecido.

\- Ya veo, entonces, Issei-kun, ¿Podrías no llamarme por mi nombre? Onii-san está bien.

\- ¿O-Onii-san? Esto… ¿No cree que es u-un poco pronto? Creo que es un honor muy grande, pero…

\- Jajaja siempre me han dicho que soy muy apresurado – dijo Sirzechs riendo de buena gana.

\- Bueno eso es lo que siento, ¿Está bien que te llame Sirzechs-sama?

\- Bien, hagámoslo de ese modo. Pero es una pena, quería ser llamado Onii-san por el legendario dragón… Meh, sé que lo harás dentro de poco, así que debería estar bien por ahora.

\- ¿H-Huh…?

\- No es nada… bueno, no te importuno más. Ahora me voy a mi cuarto, que pases buena noche, Issei-kun – dijo Sirzechs.

\- No fue ningún importuno, Sirzechs-sama. Bueno, hasta mañana – dijo Issei poniéndose de pie y yendo a abrir la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana.

\- Sirzechs-sama… – Issei detuvo a Sirzechs antes de que saliera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Issei-kun?

Issei tenía un rostro de alguien debatiéndose entre sí hacer una cosa o no. Pero ya lo había llamado asi que se le hacía de mala educación no hacerlo. Por lo que tomo aire y pregunto una duda que tenía desde que lo vio por primera vez.

\- Sirzechs-sama… ¿usted qué es? – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Sirzechs.

\- Soy un demonio… ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo Sirzechs con un rostro serio.

\- Lamento si lo he ofendido, es solo que… como decirlo… su poder es tan basto y tan puro que pareciera ser otro ser… yo me doy cuenta de su enorme poder… y ni qué decir de mi compañero, Ddraig, a quien siento ansioso desde que usted apareció frente a nosotros… no quiero parecer altanero ni pretencioso, pero incluso cuando conocía a Azazel no sentí la misma sensación, pero cuando lo conocí a usted… – Issei se detuvo y negó con la cabeza – solo fueron conjeturas mías. Olvídelo por favor, aunque no puedo negar que incluso Ddraig se interesó por usted en el mismo momento en que apareció, cosa que es muy extraña ya que a él solo le importan los Dragones – explico Issei.

\- Ya veo… en verdad que eres especial – dijo Sirzechs volviendo a su rostro sonriente – Bueno, sí quieres saberlo hay una condición…

\- ¿Y esa cual sería?

\- Que me llames Onii-san – dijo Sirzechs yéndose dejando a Issei – Buenas noches, Issei-kun – Sirzechs se despidió con un tono travieso.

\- O-¿Onii-san? – Issei se sonrojo un poco, no por lo que dijo Sirzechs, sino porque le daba vergüenza hacerlo.

Al día siguiente, Issei junto con Asia y Rias procedieron a mostrarle la ciudad a Sirzechs y compañía. Parecía como un agradable paseo familiar con el novio de su hermana, cabe mencionar que todos volteaban a mirarlos por donde pasaban. Sirzechs compitió con Issei en los juegos recreativos y después fueron a comer hamburguesas… a lo que el Maou sorprendió a Issei diciéndole que había pensado en abrir unas cadenas de videojuegos y de comida rápida en el inframundo.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después….**_

Estaban todos en la escuela, las clases habían terminado recientemente y los miembros masculinos del Club se dirigían hacia allá, las chicas se habían adelantado.

En eso ambos vieron una figura un tanto peculiar… algo similar a una enorme pila de papeles moviéndose por sí sola, rozando por pocos centímetros el techo. A pesar de ese hecho parecía que iba sin ningún problema hasta que llego a la parte donde había unas escaleras. Al parecer la poca visibilidad que tenía al frente le iba a jugar una mala pasada, Issei y Kiba se dieron cuenta y ambos se movieron rápidamente a ayudar.

\- Kyaa

\- ¡Cuidado! – Grito Issei antes de saltar y atrapar a la persona mientras que Kiba atrapaba un buen bonche de papeles, claro, se le cayeron unos cuantos pero logro atrapar la mayoría – ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Issei viendo por fin a la persona.

\- S-sí, estoy bi-…. Hyo-hyou-¡¿Hyoudou-kun?! – pregunta la persona viendo quien la había salvado.

En los brazos de Issei, estaba ni más ni menos que la Vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shinra Tsubaki completamente sonrojada al darse cuenta de quién era su salvador.

\- Menos mal que lo logramos a tiempo – dijo Kiba quien ya había recogido todo y lo había puesto en dos pilas.

Tsubaki al darse cuenta quien era el otro se alarmo un poco más.

\- ¿Ki-Kiba-kun también? – dijo la chica sorprendida.

La chica se veía avergonzada a más no poder. Pero al darse cuenta la posición en la que Issei la tenía, su sonrojo, sorprendentemente, aumento aún más.

\- E-esto… Hyoudou-kun, ya estoy bien… puedes bajarme – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo Issei notando que la estaba cargando como princesa, por lo que también se sonrojo mientras la bajaba.

La chica al estar ya en el suelo se arregló la falda un poco y tosió un poco para aclararse.

\- Lo siento por mostrarles una cosa vergonzosa de mi parte, Hyoudou-kun, Kiba-kun. Gracias por su ayuda – dijo Tsubaki volviendo a su habitual actitud fría, aunque a medias.

\- No se preocupe, Shinra-senpai – dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo.

\- Por cierto, ese "Kyaa" fue bastante lindo – dijo Issei con su característico tono burlón.

La chica se sonrojo nuevamente, aunque en una escala menor a la anterior.

\- Por favor, olvida eso – dijo la chica avergonzada pero intentando ocultarlo.

Kiba, quien se encontraba conteniendo su risa se acercó a Issei y le puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Sí Buchou te escucha serás historia – dijo Kiba también con tono burlón.

Al escuchar eso, a Issei le corrió un escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

\- Es verdad, Hyoudou-kun ¿acaso quieres que te acuse con Rias-san? – dijo Tsubaki seria.

\- ¿Acusar a quien de qué y con quién? – se escuchó una voz conocida que causo que Issei se pusiera ligeramente tenso.

Dándose la vuelta, Issei y los demás chicos presentes se toparon con Rias, acompañada de Akeno y Sona. Todas veían a los dos chicos con ojos sospechosos. Tiempo después los dos chicos llevaba una pila de documentos cada quien.

\- Ya veo… así que ayudaron a Tsubaki para evitar un accidente – dijo Rias caminado junto con ellos.

\- Sí – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué Tsubaki iba a acusarlos por eso? – dijo Rias confundida a lo que los chicos se pusieron nerviosos.

\- No fue nada, Rias-san. Solo una pequeña broma – Tsubaki los cubrió por esta vez.

\- ¿En serio? No sabía que se llevaran tan bien, aunque eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad, Sona? – dijo Rias restándole un poco de importancia.

Sona asintió.

\- Claro, aunque yo tampoco sabía que se llevaran tan bien como para bromear… aún más tratándose de Tsubaki – dijo Sona pensando en que después se lo preguntaría a su Reina, quien tenía una gota de sudor en su mejilla.

\- B-bueno, como sea, ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí, Ri-Buchou y Akeno-san? – Issei cambio la forma en que llamaba a Rias, creyó que era algo mal educado hablarle de forma casual estando Sona presente, quien además también es un demonio de Clase Alta.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron. Cosa que se le hizo sospechoso a Issei.

\- Ufufu… Issei-kun siempre tan formal, ¿verdad?... vinimos a tener una reunión de clubes con Sona-kaichou y el Consejo Estudiantil… pero como ustedes dos no llegaban al club, decidimos pasar a ver si no había pasado nada malo. Por cierto, todas las chicas los están esperando en el salón del club – responde Akeno.

\- Ya veo…

Mientras iban caminando, Sona le iba comentando a Rias que estaban muy ocupadas y que para variar tenían que limpiar la piscina… no lo podían evitar ya que el verano había llegado… incluso hubo un cambio de uniformes por el uniforme de verano. Una vez llegaron a la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil los chicos pasaron y dejaron los documentos en el escritorio de Sona.

\- Gracias, Hyoudou-kun, Kiba-kun – dijo Sona sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No, no fue nada – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al Salón del Club… Buchou, Akeno-san, nos vemos allá – dijo Issei despidiéndose mientras hacia una reverencia.

Al tiempo que ambos chicos se retiraban, las chicas los veían con una sonrisa.

\- No le has dicho que ya nos contaste todo, ¿verdad, Rias? – dijo Sona viendo a la pelirroja.

\- Ufufu… para nada, aunque creo que ya lo sospecha, es Issei después de todo – dijo Rias sonriendo – Aunque a decir verdad, Issei puede ser muy travieso, es alguien que es bastante discreto en sus relaciones personales… aunque no es algo que me moleste.

\- Ser discreto lo hace ver como un hombre maduro… en verdad es un buen punto – dijo Sona, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca al ver que soltó ese comentario.

Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki la vieron sorprendidas, pero Akeno sonrió de forma traviesa al instante.

\- Ara… al parecer incluso Sona puede ver los puntos buenos de Issei-kun… Sí, es por eso que incluso yo soy seria con él – dijo Akeno haciendo que Rias juntara las cejas de enojo.

\- Estas diciendo lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Akeno?

\- Tú eres la que últimamente se ha puesto algo engreída, Rias

Mientras las chicas Gremory discutían, las chicas Sitri suspiraron.

\- Dejen esa actuación infantil e iniciemos rápido la reunión, tenemos más cosas que hacer, ¿saben? – dijo Sona cortando de tajo la discusión entre Rey y Reina.

De ese modo, paso menos de una hora en lo que duro la reunión con el consejo estudiantil y que Rias llegara al salón del club dando la noticia de que tenían que ayudarlos limpiando la piscina.

* * *

 _ **Días después… fin de semana.**_

\- ¡Ya nos vamos! – grito Issei al momento que dentro de la casa sus padres le contestaban con un "Si, ve con cuidado".

Los tres jóvenes de la casa Hyoudou, Rias, Asia e Issei salieron camino a la escuela a pesar de ser un día festivo.

Todos iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que una persona con una sonrisa humilde los llamo.

\- Buenos días.

Quien los llamo a la mitad del camino era Xenovia. Ella está viviendo sola en un apartamento cerca de la casa de los padres de Issei. Ella que se había convertido en un demonio por varias circunstancias, no quería regresar al Vaticano. Por eso ella empezó a vivir en la ciudad, pero parece que no le gustó dormir en el viejo edificio de la escuela, así que rentó un apartamento. Su apartamento está rodeado de un aura demoniaca.

\- Buenos días, Xenovia – dijo Rias sonriéndole noblemente.

De esa manera, la chica de cabello azul se unió a ellos camino a la escuela mientras conversaban.

\- Asia, ¿Pudiste terminar tus deberes anoche?

\- Sí. ¿Qué tal tú, Xenovia-san?

\- Bueno, no conozco algunas cosas que están en japonés. Pero gracias a las asesorías de Hyoudou Issei puedo sobrellevar las cosas relativamente fáciles. Aun así me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos un grupo de estudio ¿Qué dices? ¿Te importaría enseñarme?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Déjamelo a mí!... Pero el Kanji me es aún un poco…

\- Yo igual. En verdad asusta que los japoneses se aprendan estos complejos símbolos. Estoy echando un vistazo a una parte de una gran potencia económica – Las dos que ahora estaban platicando, Asia y Xenovia.

\- Bueno, cualquier duda que tengamos estoy segura que Issei-san podría resolverla.

Inicialmente cuando se conocieron fue en verdad malo pero de alguna forma el hecho de que ambas eran discípulos de la cristiandad fue probablemente la razón por la que su relación se hizo más profunda. Incluso se hicieron popular entre los chicos, "La callada Asia", "La enérgica Xenovia" son llamadas por esos nombres las dos extranjeras bishoujos.

\- Ya veo. Esta es también la orientación del señor.

\- Sí, es la orientación del señor.

\- Amen… ¡Ouch!

\- Ellas hacen cosas como está, rezan por algo, y al mismo tiempo ambas reciben daño – dijo Issei viendo simpáticamente a ambas.

\- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos…? – dijo Rias, mientras reía en voz baja.

Rápidamente llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron a un sitio designado.

\- Bueno, entonces todos ustedes se harán cargo de la apertura de la piscina de uso restringido.

Conforme lo que habían tratado con el concejo estudiantil, el club de investigación de lo oculto fue a la escuela a hacer la limpieza de la alberca, aun asi, y aunque se suponía que todo el club iba a hacerlo, Kiba falto a la limpieza ya que había pedido permiso a Rias de ausentarse debido a que tenía otros asuntos.

\- jaaaaa – Issei suspiro – no se puede evitar ya que Kiba tenía cosas que hacer – el chico estaba tallando con entusiasmo la alberca dejando reluciente la zona donde él estaba.

Las chicas lo veían sorprendidas, ya que aunque todos estaban ayudando, Issei ya había hecho la mitad por sí solo. Rias solo le regalo una linda sonrisa.

\- Vamos, Issei. Cuando acabemos de hacer esto tendremos permiso de usar la piscina primero. Yo aprovechare para mostrarte el traje de baño que compre – dijo Rias divertida.

\- ¿Eh? – Issei dijo sorprendido debido a que recordó que Rias había comprado un traje de baño, él ya lo había visto en fotos, pero realmente se le hizo buena idea verlo en vivo, también cayó en cuenta de algo – ¿Tenemos permiso de usarla?

\- Sí, eso fue lo que discutí con Sona cuando Yuto y tú ayudaron a Tsubaki con los documentos que llevaba – dijo Rias sonriendo – Entonces, ¿quieres ver mi traje de baño? – dijo acercándose y pasando un dedo por el pecho de Issei.

\- Yo no he traído traje de baño – dijo Issei.

\- No te preocupes por eso, yo traje uno para ti – dijo Rias sonriendo.

El chico solo le sonrió tranquilamente, entonces sintió una buena sensación en uno de sus brazos. A juzgar por el volumen que sentía era fácil saber quién era.

\- Ara ara, los tortolitos no pierden su oportunidad para presumir, ¿verdad? Por cierto, yo también traje el mío, Issei-kun, a que quieres verlo, ¿verdad? – dijo una divertida Akeno aferrándose al brazo de Issei mientras las demás chicas la veían con ojos celosos, a excepción de Xenovia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué no la Presidenta Rias estaba con Hyoudou Issei? – dijo ella.

\- El que este con ella no quiere decir que deba darme por vencida, ¿no? – dijo Akeno apretando el brazo de Issei a sus pechos, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco y que Rias se enojara.

\- ¡Akeno! ¡No seas descarada!

\- ¡Rias, tú también te has puesto muy arrogante desde que salieron a esa cita de la que tanto presumes! ¡Incluso Sona ha dicho que no paras de hablar de eso!

Mientras esas dos discutían. Xenovia analizaba lo dicho por Akeno.

\- Así que no importa lo con quien este Hyoudou Issei, ¿siempre se puede ir por él? Sin lugar a dudas las reglas de los demonios son mucho más liberales que en la iglesia – dijo ella poniendo una mano en la barbilla.

Asia veía a Akeno y a Rias enojada, pero con lágrimas en los ojos. Koneko a su vez desvió la mirada enojada mientras que seguía con la limpieza de la piscina.

Después del pequeño incidente, rápidamente todos terminaron e Issei estaba mirando al frente como si estuviera viendo la gloria… frente de él 4 grandes hermosuras, todas diferentes entre sí, pero todas completamente perfectas.

Una bella pelirroja de ojos azules con una actitud majestuosa, parada frente a Issei. Ella vestía un bikini de color blanco con algunos detalles en dorado, se veía como una diosa griega.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – dijo Rias haciendo una pose sexy sacando a relucir su mejor perfil.

Issei le dedico una sonrisa una sonrisa.

\- Te ves realmente hermosa, Rias – dijo Issei acercándose a ella y rodeándola por la cintura mientras las demás se veían claramente celosas.

Rias tuvo un ligero sonrojo y sonrió. Por otro lado, Akeno decidió actuar, no iba a dejársela tan fácil a su mejor amiga.

\- Ara ara, al parecer Buchou estaba muy impaciente por mostrar su bikini, ¿no es cierto? Por cierto, gracias por tu elección, Issei-kun, yo también creo que este bikini era el que mejor me queda, pero ¿Qué te parece verlo en vivo? – dijo Akeno acercándose a Issei.

Issei se separó un poco de Rias para poder observar a Akeno, ella vestía un bikini morado que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su cabello, además de que despedía cierta aura seductora al nivel de Rias. Issei le sonrió igual que a Rias.

\- También le queda espectacular, Akeno-san – dijo Issei mostrándole un pulgar.

Akeno mostro su siempre linda sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Issei.

\- Espera… ¿Cómo que escogiste el traje de baño de Akeno también? ¿A qué es a lo que se refiere, Issei? – dijo Rias jalando la mejilla de Issei.

\- E-ella también me mando fotos del probador… Ya no jales mi mejilla, duele – dijo Issei como podía mientras que sus ojos eran ríos de lágrimas.

\- Ara ara, que celosa eres Rias… ¿será que te sientes insegura? – dijo Akeno.

Rias soltó a Issei y encaro a Akeno.

\- ¡Solo para que te lo sepas, Issei escogió el mío primero! – dijo Rias.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto!

\- I-Issei-san. Yo también me puse uno – dijo Asia llamando la atención de Issei.

Issei volteo y casi le da un infarto. La imagen que vio lo enterneció demasiado. Delante de él estaban una Koneko y una Asia vestidas en sus trajes de baño escolares, se veían lindas e inocentes, con actitudes tímidas, Koneko incluso estaba dándole la espalda estaba completamente sonrojada.

A Issei ese gesto se le hizo muy lindo de parte de ambas, asi que se acercó.

\- ¡Realmente se ven bien! – dijo un animado Issei.

\- ¡Me hacen muy feliz tus palabras Issei-san! – dijo la rubia abrazando a Issei.

Asia se alegró y no dudo en mostrarlo abiertamente, pero Koneko solo puso una expresión complicada.

\- No sé qué responderle a alguien que ya vio a Buchou y Akeno-san en trajes de baño… probablemente piense que me veo infantil – dijo Koneko viendo sus pechos.

Issei la escucho y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

\- No es eso lo que pienso Koneko-chan, en verdad creo que te ves muy bien – dijo Issei.

Koneko sonrió pero rápidamente volvió a su cara de póker con una línea de rubor cruzando su rostro.

\- No lo diga por lastima senpai – dijo Koneko dándose la vuelta y yéndose.

Issei solo le sonrió forzosamente.

Después de eso, Issei se fue a nadar un rato con Rias mientras jugaban un poco en el agua. Cuando la pelirroja se sintió un poco cansada decidió salir a descansar. Akeno estaba sentada en la orilla de la alberca. Akeno parecía distraída.

\- ¿No te vas a meter a nadar, Akeno-san? – le pregunta Issei viéndola con curiosidad.

Akeno reacciono.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah!... No, no es eso. Solo estaba esperando mi turno para jugar con Issei-kun Ufufu – dijo con un tono travieso antes de dar un pequeño salto y enganchándose al cuello del chico – ¿A Issei-kun le molesta jugar conmigo? – pregunta la hermosa pelinegra con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de Issei.

Issei se sonrojo un poco ya que Akeno había pegado su pecho al suyo.

\- Para nada – dijo Issei tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Ara ara, te ves adorable, Issei-kun – dijo ella.

Dijo Akeno sonriéndole. Después de eso, Issei por supuesto que jugo con el ella como con Rias mientras chapoteaban. Rias estaba tirada en una toalla con unos audífonos puestos asi que no sabía que era lo que pasaba en la alberca.

El tiempo paso y Akeno también se sintió un poco agotada, salió del agua sorprendida por la vitalidad y vigor de Issei, quien no parecía para nada cansado. Tanto que ahora mismo estaba ayudando ahora a Asia y Koneko a aprender a nadar.

\- Vaya que Issei-kun es alguien muy animado, ¿no es así? – dijo Akeno con una expresión forzada.

\- ¡Sigue así, Koneko-chan!

Asia por su parte, estaba animando a Koneko.

\- Puwa… … Senpai, perdona por hacerte ayudarme… – dijo Koneko en forma de disculpa.

\- No, no, está bien. Ayudar a una chica a nadar es divertido. Realmente no importa.

Mientras Issei estaba ayudando a Koneko la espalda de él topo con uno de los bordes de la piscina. La parte donde habían llegado era algo profunda, ya que a Issei le llevaba a la altura del pecho, por consiguiente era más que obvio que era lo suficientemente profunda como para tapar completamente a Koneko, quien al sentir que sus pies no tocaban el suelo rápidamente se engancho inconscientemente al cuello de Issei. Quien comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja no tienes de que preocuparte, Koneko-chan. Yo no te soltare hasta que te sientas segura – dijo Issei sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Koneko.

\- Creo que es turno de Asia-senpai – fue lo único que dijo la loli antes de separarse apenada de Issei y saliera por el borde donde habían topado.

Issei solo sonreía divertido mientras ayudaba a salir a Koneko.

Poco tiempo después le estaba ayudando a Asia coordinando sus movimientos. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Dónde está Xenovia? – dijo Issei mientras ayudaba a Asia a flotar.

\- Xenovia-san se quedó en el vestidor… dijo que le era complicado ponerse su traje de baño – contesto Asia.

\- Ya veo, ¿pero no crees que ya tardo demasiado? – dijo Issei.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, creo que ya tardo demasiado – responde Asia haciendo una linda pose pensativa llevando un dedo a la barbilla.

Poco tiempo después Asia quedo cansada de las lecciones de Issei, por lo que imitando a las otras 3 víctimas del chico, se tendió una toalla y se dispuso a tomar una siesta. Issei veía con una sonrisa como su Kohai y su compañera de Clase habían caído rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo debido al cansancio.

Justo cuando creía que podía descansar un momento, una figurilla de color carmesí llamo su atención, era algo similar a un murciélago que parecía querer darle a entender algo.

Issei pareció entenderle y volteo a un punto en específico, en donde encontró a la hermosa chica con la que compartía sus noches… bueno, la chica pelirroja con la que compartía sus noches sonriéndole de forma coqueta mientras le mostraba una botellita de bloqueador, Mientras sonreía, ella le hacía señas. Su boca se movía silenciosamente. "-Ven aquí-". Issei supo inmediatamente que era lo que pasaba… y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Asi que con una enorme sonrisa llego a donde estaba Rias.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Issei haciéndose el inocente.

\- No te hagas, sabes bien porque te llame – dijo Rias haciendo un lindo puchero – ¿Qué dices de untarme bronceador por todo el cuerpo? – Estas últimas palabras las dijo utilizando un tono seductor – Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo – Rias le dio la pequeña botella que tenía en su mano – Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza.

Issei se acercó con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever cierta perversidad. Por lo que tomo la botellita al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de Rias.

\- ¿En verdad?... ¿todo, todo el cuerpo? – dijo Issei dándole un fugaz beso.

\- Sí… todo, todo el cuerpo – dijo Rias regresándole el gesto.

Issei sonrió para sus adentros mientras que Rias se quitaba la parte de arriba de su traje de baño de forma traviesa y se tendía nuevamente en la toalla, dado que Issei era el único chico en las cercanías no le daba mucha importancia, y que decir del chico, que no se sentía para nada molesto con esa acción. Issei rápidamente destapo el pequeño frasco y vertió el contenido en sus manos y procuro lubricar ambas manos bien.

Al momento en que sus manos tocaron el cuerpo de Rias en la parte de la cintura, esta dio un erótico gemido que solo puso más intenso a Issei y sus pulsaciones se aceleraran.

\- ¡Ahg! Isseiii – decía Rias como si quisiera torturarlo solo con su voz.

El chico paso las manos por toda su espalda sumergiéndose en su propia ansiedad al escucharla gemir de forma diferente en cada parte que tocaba mientras untaba el bloqueador como si le estuviera dando un masaje… pasaba las manos por sus muslos, su cadera, sus hombros, al momento en que toco la parte trasera de su cuello, fue donde pareció que la chica tuvo mayor reacción justo cuando Issei había decidido molestarla continuando su masaje en esa zona la chica se levantó rápidamente como sabiendo que iba a ser víctima de una travesura de parte del chico.

\- C-creo que la parte de atrás ya está bien – dijo la chica algo sonrojada por su reacción aunque cambio su expresión a una seductora rápidamente – dime… ¿Qué te parece hacerlo ahora al frente? – dijo Rias mientras dejaba a Issei ver sus grandes pechos en todo su esplendor.

Ahora fue el turno del chico de sonrojarse y tragar saliva. La verdad esa era la intención desde el principio.

\- Ufufu, ¿A Issei de verdad le gustan los senos de las mujeres, cierto? – dio Rias divertida.

\- No me digas eso cuando tú eres la que me está influenciando de esa manera – dijo Issei graciosamente.

\- No me eches a mí la culpa de tus perversidades – contesto Rias sacándole la lengua adorablemente.

\- Issei-kun , ¿Me pondrías aceite a mí también?

[Apretar]

Algo suave y elástico se pegó a la espalda del chico. Después de voltear la cabeza, inesperadamente la cara de Akeno apareció sobre su hombro.

\- ¡A-Akeno-san! ¡Cuándo!

[Apretar]

Ella extendió sus brazos en mi cuerpo aún más, y me comenzó a abrazarlo desde atrás. La sensación de sus senos golpeando su espalda está siendo transportada a todos los sentidos del chico. Fue allí donde noto que no sentía la sensación del bikini de la chica.

\- Akeno-san, ¿¡Te quitaste tu traje de baño!? – pregunta sorprendido el chico.

\- Ara ara, no es justo que sólo tú puedas Buchou.

\- Oye, Akeno. ¿Sabes qué todavía no ha terminado de ponerme aceite? También debes recordar lo que te he dicho no tentar a Issei de esa manera, ¿Cierto? Sabes que es mío, ¿cierto? – pregunta Rias con sorna.

Ante eso Akeno entorno los ojos retadoramente.

\- Ustedes dos han estado muy presumidos desde hace tiempo… yo también quiero saber qué es lo que es estar con Issei-kun… aún más después de lo que me platicaste Sólo quiero liberar lo que he construido con mi lindo Kouhai – esa declaración hizo que Rias se sonrojara mientras que a Issei lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le contaste? – le pregunta Issei curioso.

\- Eso es… – Rias se sonrojo un poco.

\- En serio, Issei-kun es lindo. Buchou, ¿No me darías a Issei-kun? En el futuro, cuando esté sola, separada las ordenes de Buchou, quiero llevar a este chico conmigo después de todo.

\- ¡No! ¡Ese chico me pertenece! ¡Definitivamente no te lo daré!

\- No hay chico más maravilloso y tierno que él. …Entonces, está bien para mí ser afectuosa con el de maneras Ecchi, ¿Cierto?

\- ¡Eso está prohibido! No quiero que Issei esté con otra chica que no sea yo. Bueno, si se trata de Asia no se puede evitar… Pero, pero si tú eres su compañera, Issei en verdad se convertiría en una bestia.

\- Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo. ¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuándo son unas bestias? Mientras Buchou lo piensa….La castidad de Issei, voy a—

\- ¡No te lo daré! ¡Y no estoy jugando!

Akeno repentinamente cambio su mirada y volteo a ver a Issei.

\- Oye… Issei-kun – le hablo con voz erótica cerca del oído causando que el chico tuviera un inconsciente escalofrió – Creo que mis pechos también son lo suficientemente buenos como para que los chupes, ¿sabes? O será que… ¿A Issei-kun no le gustan mis pechos? – dijo ella para terminar mordiendo el pómulo de la oreja del chico, dándole placer erótico.

Esto causo que Rias se enfadara más. Fue allí donde Issei se dio cuenta de que era lo que Rias le había contado a Akeno… la vez en que casi la asalta en su habitación y que de no haber sido porque Asia los interrumpió, ahora mismo los antiguos portadores dejarían de llamarlo el "Virgen Emperador Rojo"… y contestando lo dicho por Akeno, no podía haber nada más alejado de la realidad, los pechos de Akeno le encantaban a Issei, aunque no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta y menos con Rias hay.

\- ¡Akeno! ¡Deja en paz a Issei! – ordeno Rias.

Obviamente fue ignorada por la sacerdotisa del trueno.

\- ¿Sabes que más, Issei-kun?... conmigo puedes llegar hasta el final… Ahora mismo, las cosas que se deslizan en la espalda de Issei-san, te permitiré tenerlas en tu boca. Es lo que dije, ¿Cierto? ¿Ya lo entendiste?

Issei quería asentir con la cabeza, pero rápidamente pudo notar el cambio en el ánimo de Rias, reflejado por la delgada pero densa capa de aura que la comenzó a rodear.

\- Akeno… ¿no crees que se te está pasando la mano? Lo que es más, ¡deja de restregarte con Issei! Además, ¡¿no habías dicho que no te interesaban los hombres?! – dijo una Rias furiosa.

Akeno por otro lado no se asustó y volteo a ver a con ojos afilados a Rias.

\- Ara... tú también dijiste que para ti todos los hombres son iguales, pero vas y eres la primera en conseguir uno.

\- ¡Issei es diferente! ¡No hay hombre más lindo y tierno que él! – dijo Rias en su defensa.

\- Ufufu – Akeno sonrió retadoramente – Incluso para mí no hay un chico tan tierno como él, es por eso que incluso si sé que está contigo, no voy a darme por vencida, Rias – dijo Akeno.

Ambas comenzaron a verse a los ojos mientras había rayos que conectaban sus miradas. Issei sabía que estar en medio de dos chicas enojadas era como pararse en medio de dos tanques de guerra que iban a chocar de frente. Asi que sudando a chorros decidió intervenir.

\- E-eto… A-Akeno-san, claro que te pondré bloqueador a ti también. Primero permíteme terminar de hacerlo con Rias y después te atenderé… No hay problema, ¿verdad, Rias? – dijo Issei viendo a Rias.

La chica pelirroja lo vio por unos instantes, la verdad es que se quería negar de rotundo, pero también puedo entender que Issei no quería verlas pelear y por eso hizo esa propuesta. Asi que suspirando asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero primero tienes que terminar, ¿está bien?... Ya lo escuchaste, Akeno, déjalo en paz para que termine su trabajo conmigo – dijo Rias como buscando pelea por otra parte.

\- Por fin conocí a un chico por el qué me siento así, entonces debería estar bien estar con Issei-kun un rato para dejarme entender a los hombres – responde Akeno.

\- No te daré a Issei. -Vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno-san.

\- No es bueno ser tan cariñosa. -Virgen princesa carmesí-sama

\- ¡No, tú también eres una virgen!

\- Ara, ya que lo mencionas. Le diré a Issei que tome mi virginidad justo ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡Issei dijo que él tomara mi virginidad!

\- ¡No te creo! ¡Issei-kun es muy tímido para hablar de eso!

\- ¡No creas que conoces a Issei como lo conozco yo!

De esa manera, Rias y Akeno volvieron a comenzar a discutir mientras Issei lo presenciaba con una sonrisa forzada. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Xenovia no había aparecido para nada en la alberca, y eso comenzó a preocuparlo un poco, asi que haciendo caso omiso a la pelea de las Onee-sama, el comenzó a retirarse sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Issei se dirigió directamente a una bodega en lugar de un vestidor, el hecho de que sintiera el aura de Xenovia allí era lo que lo hacía extrañarse un poco, ¿algo le habría sucedido a su compañera peli azul?

Llego a la bodega y llamo pegando su frente a la puerta.

\- ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Issei para cerciorarse pero no hubo respuesta – ¿Xenovia…-san?

Dentro de la bodega se escuchó algo acercándose a la puerta, por lo que Issei se alejó un poco de la misma. Como era de esperar, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Xenovia con un bikini bastante hermoso, era de una tela color azul verdoso y los costados de la parte de abajo parecían estar hechos de hilos, que sumados al cuerpo erótico, atlético y voluptuoso hacían que la chica se viera totalmente perfecta. En opinión de Issei era un 10/10, una nota perfecta. Aunque el chico inmediatamente negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos habían ido en una dirección diferente.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Xenovia mirando la cara de Issei de cerca al notar que el chico estaba actuando extraño.

\- N-no – Issei no podía decirle lo que estaba pensando, asi que tosió para aclarar su garganta y actuar normal – Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y creí que había pasado algo – dijo Issei.

Xenovia sonrió.

\- Sí, es la primera vez que uso un traje de baño así que me llevó tiempo ponérmelo. ¿Me queda bien? – dijo Xenovia modelando discretamente su bikini.

Es un bikini que enfatiza las curvas del cuerpo, después de todo, esta chica también tiene un buen cuerpo. Su cuerpo estrecho, pero sobresale lo que debe sobresalir. Sus senos son grandes, y su cabello es elegante.

\- Pienso que te queda bien. ¿Qué es la primera vez qué usas un traje de baño? ¿Es por las estrictas reglas de la iglesia? ¿Cosas ofensivas cómo estás están prohibidas después de todo?

\- Bueno es cierto, pero antes déjame decir que yo no tengo mucho interés en cosas como estas. Pienso que las chicas aprenden de lo que las rodea, las mujeres soldado como yo, dejan escapar su descontento al no poder ser capaces de hacer como esas

\- Pero ahora mi futuro cambio, aunque sea un poco, quiero experimentar el entretenimiento que tienen las chicas, así es como me siento. Así es como he empezado a sentirme recientemente.

\- Hyoudou Issei. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

\- Issei está bien. Tú igual eres mi camarada. Yo también te llamare Xenovia a secas, ¿está bien?

Dijo Issei con una sonrisa, haciendo que Xenovia se sonrojara un poco.

\- Entonces, Issei. Lo diré una vez más, ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?

Esto causo que a Issei se le congelara la sonrisa que tenía.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico manteniendo su sonrisa.

Xenovia inclino de forma linda su cabeza.

\- ¿No me escuchaste?... Issei, he dicho que quiero que tengamos un hijo.

Issei pareció reaccionar por lo que respiro para tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, pero Xenovia volvió a hablarle seriamente.

\- Issei, tengamos un hijo.

Issei la volvió a ver con sorpresa, había esperado que lo que había dicho Xenovia hubiera sido una broma, pero después de ver que lo dijo tan seria cambio de opinión, por lo que él también tomo una actitud seria, Xenovia se percató de eso y comenzó a dar una explicación.

\- Cuando nací fui traída a los cuarteles generales de la iglesia, Roma; así el elemento para poder blandir las espadas santas nacería desde la infancia en el camino de Dios, en la religión. Me esforcé en mis entrenamientos y en mis estudios – Issei la veía con comprensión, por lo que ella siguió – Desde la infancia, mientras decía mis sueños y objetivos, todo se enlazaba con Dios y la fe. Por ejemplo, derrotar demonios por el bien del señor; y quien proponía eso era el Vaticano; ya que creía en ellos, nunca dude de ellos. Es por eso que después de convertirme en un demonio, se podría decir que todos mis sueños y objetivos habían desaparecido.

Issei asintió con la cabeza.

\- Entiendo, pero… ... ¿Por qué quieres tener hijos…..?

\- Sí, cuando le servía a Dios, había desechado una parte de mí, la felicidad de una mujer. Mi cuerpo, mi corazón, sellé todo eso por el bien de la fe. Sin embargo, justo ahora, soy un demonio. ¿Qué debería hacer?, inicialmente no lo entendía. Pero después de preguntarle a mí ama, Rias-Buchou _"Los demonios son seres que poseen deseos, cumplir con la deseos, provocan a la deseos, y crean la deseos. Intenta vivir como tú desees. Toma las decisiones que tu creas convenientes y aquellas de las no creas que te vas a arrepentir"_ Eso fue lo que Buchou dijo – le respondió Xenovia

Issei suspiro.

\- Definitivamente suena a algo que diría Rias. ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué decidiste eso de todas las cosas?

\- Sentí que me libere del sello que estaba dentro de mí, y me convertí en alguien muy hábil en eso. Entonces, mi nuevo objetivo, mi sueño es… Tener hijos.

\- Ya veo, tú quieres hacer algo que una chica puede hacer, ¿Es eso lo qué estás diciendo? Hasta ahora, bajo tu religión, ¿Tú sentido de virtud era tan fuerte qué no te permitía hacerlo?

Xenovia asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Quiero tener hijos, por esa razón necesito a un hombre también, ¿Cierto? ¿No es genial? Tener hijos y al mismo tiempo conocernos mejor.

Issei volvió a suspirar y volvió una mirada seria a Xenovia.

\- Sabes que estoy con Rias, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei.

Xenovia volvió a asentir.

\- Sí, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Después de ver el comportamiento de las demás, es decir, de Akeno-Fuku Buchou y de Asia, me pude dar cuenta que la sociedad demoniaca es diferente… y que no está mal visto que incluso yo haga un movimiento para contigo.

Esta respuesta desencajo a Issei.

[Jajajajaja… lo dicho, compañero. Las marcas muy rápido] – dijo Ddraig haciéndole burla en su mente.

* ¡Callate!

\- Entiendo la historia, ¿Pero por qué yo?

\- ¿No estás satisfecho? Incluso si soy así, tengo un poco de confianza en mi cuerpo. Mis senos no son tan grandes como los de Rias Buchou pero son más grandes que los de Asia, ¿verdad? Pienso que valen la pena verlos, ¿O no? – dijo Xenovia franca.

Issei la vio con una expresión algo complicada, es cierto que el cuerpo de Xenovia era completamente hermoso, ella era hermosa… pero no podía evitar pensar en otra cosa.

\- Bueno, incluso yo quiero hacer cosas como esas a una chica. ¿Pero está bien conmigo? No soy tu novio y creo que puedes conseguir a alguien mejor que yo con lo hermosa que eres. Además, nunca había pensado tener hijos a esta edad. Deberías hacer eso con alguien a quien ames – dijo Issei serio pero algo sonrojado después de hablar de esa forma.

A Xenovia también se le pinto una línea de rubor al escuchar a Issei hablar asi, pero le sonrió inmediatamente.

\- Issei está bien. Creo que no te das cuenta, pero tienes el aura de un dragón en tu cuerpo, probablemente porque llevas contigo al Sekiryuutei. Lo sentí desde la primera vez que nos encontramos, pero tu espíritu de dragón está incrementando – Esto causo que Issei se tensara un poco.

[Vaya, esta chica es difícil de comprender, ahora incluso no sé si se impregno o solo siente atracción por ti. Como sea, ¡Suerte manejando esto!] – se escuchó a Belzard hablar.

\- Más que tener hijos, quiero que se conviertan en hijos fuertes. Ya sea por un poder especial en los genes del papá, o de otra manera, pero quiero que sean más fuertes. Y es por eso que pienso que Issei es la mejor opción. El poder del legendario Sekiryuutei. Incluso si los niños no heredan el Sacred Gear, ¿Tal vez los niños hereden el aura? Está es una buena oportunidad. Definitivamente, esté es el sendero del señor ¡Uh! ….Sin querer recé y me hice daño, pero así es. Y ya que no hay presencia de humanos aquí intentémoslo ahora mismo. Si hay algo que sé, es que mientras más rápido mejor.

De repente, sin dudarlo Xenovia se empezó a quitar su traje de baño enfrente de mí. Los senos de Xenovia están siendo expuestos e Issei no podía quitarles la vista de encima debido a que estaban brincando mientras se quedaba mudo.

\- ¿Por qué todas las chicas lindas a mi alrededor son tan inhibidas? – dijo Issei pero fue ignorado.

\- Conozco la natalidad de los demonios también. Parece que es muy difícil tener hijos. Especialmente si ambos son de sangre pura, es difícil, pero por suerte tú y yo somos demonios reencarnados. La base es humana, los deseos sexuales igualmente son fuertes. Espero que si lo hacemos diario, entonces en 10 años yo debería ser capaz de concebir. No, ya que tú pareces ser tan vigoroso, entonces en un día, ¿Podría ser posible que lo hagamos varias veces? Si incluyes eso creo que es posible en 5 años. Aah, tampoco hay problema por parte de los niños, básicamente yo los criaría. Sin embargo, si los niños desean amor de su padre, entonces sólo en esas ocasiones tú tendrías que jugar con ellos. Después de todo, para los niños la madre y el padre son necesarios.

Issei volteo a verla sorprendido. En primera porque le sorprendía lo pensado que tenía su plan Xenovia y en segunda porque ella creía que dejaría a su pareja criar a un hijo que en el futuro pudiera llegar a tener. Para alguien con un gran sentido del honor como Issei eso era inconcebible, él siempre ha pensado que la crianza es de dos, justo como lo hicieron sus padres con él, asi que solo suspiro para aclarar sus pensamientos.

\- Asi que ya tienes un plan completo, ¿eh? – Dijo Issei sonriéndole amablemente mientras le ponía la mano en una mejilla – Pero, ¿sabes?... por ahora no creo que sea bueno tener hijos, deberíamos disfrutar un poco más de esta juventud que tenemos… tu y yo viviremos cientos… miles de años, si tú quieres y estás de acuerdo conmigo al esperarme un poco… espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Rias me matara, además, sigo pensando que es muy pronto para nosotros. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de esto?

\- Desafortunadamente no tengo ninguna experiencia con los hombres – dijo Xenovia sinceramente.

Issei suspiro. Justo cuando iba a hacer una nueva propuesta, puedo sentir como su vida corría peligro ya que un aura bastante terrorífica se comenzó a sentir en la bodega.

\- ¿Issei? ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Mientras mostraba una sonrisa forzada, Buchou estaba parada exhausta. El cuerpo de Buchou estaba rodeado por una fina capa roja de poder demoniaco. Issei estaba algo asustado, él + Xenovia + ella desnuda = malentendido asegurado.

\- Ara ara, eso es injusto, Xenovia-chan. ¿Has planeado tomar la castidad de Issei?

Akeno está sonriendo, por alguna razón una escalofriante aura la estaba rodeando.

\- Issei-san… Eres malo…. Incluso cuando yo podía hace eso…

Asia también parecía querer decir algo al mismo tiempo que estaba inquieta, ¡Ella está molesta!

\- Al parecer no podemos bajar la guardia ni un segundo – dijo Koneko con sus ojos entreabiertos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Issei, ¿vamos a hacer niños? – pregunta Xenovia como si nada olvidando la charla que le dio Issei.

Después de oír esas palabras, los colores en todas las chicas cambiaron y rápidamente rodearon a Issei, quien estaba temblando inconscientemente.

\- T-todo ti-ti-tiene una explica-cación, t-tranquilícense por favor – decía el chico poniendo las manos hacia el frente como si estuviera manteniendo distancia entre raptores.

\- Ya sé. Fue mi error. Es mi culpa por alejar mis ojos de ti incluso por un momento, ya que conozco tu situación y lo que pasa, pero no creí que lo pasaría tan rápido con ella, también, ¿sabes, Issei?, deseo saber que significa -hacer niños

Dijo Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una soberbia y una furia contenida notable, cosa que asusto un poco más a Issei.

\- Veamos. Quiero escuchar un poco sobre el corazón de un hombre. ¿Quisiera saber las circunstancias por la que la conversación se torno acerca de niños? Yo también estoy muy interesada en ese tema, ¿sabes?

Akeno estaba sonriendo, aunque en general se podría decir que tuvo el mismo efecto que Rias.

\- Tienes cosas que explicar detalladamente, Senpai – dijo Koneko dando un paso amenazante.

Fue allí donde Issei se dio cuenta de su destino, por lo que decidió afrontarlo y cerrando sus ojos se dispuso a soportar la furia de cuatro mujeres… si sobrevivía les explicaría, sabía que no lo iban a escuchar por ahora.

\- Issei, si hubiera la oportunidad quisiera tener hijos contigo, recuérdalo bien. Prepárate también – Dijo Xenovia sin leer el ambiente.

Esto desencajo la quijada de Issei, ya que con eso la mecha que habían encendido había llegado a su fin.

\- ¡Issei/Kun/san/ Senpai! – todas le gritaron a Issei.

Todas lo regañaron para después no hablarle por el resto del día. Aunque para noche Rias y Asia parecían más tranquilas, solo hacían uno que otro puchero al recordar lo que había pasado ese día y cada vez que Issei les hablaba ella lo ignoraban diciendo "Hmph" y sus padres le reclamaban diciéndole "¿Es que les has hecho algo?". También estaba el hecho de que a la hora de dormir, Issei sintió más frió debido a que ninguna de las dos chicas apareció en toda la noche.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Issei pudo explicarles a ambas chicas más o menos como se dieron las cosas, pero eso no las había hecho que seguían molestas, razón por la que ahora mismo Issei iba a la escuela solo. Como de costumbre iba llamando la atención de todas las chicas que aún a sabiendas de que salía con Rias, lo veían con anhelo.

No fue sino hasta que llegó frente a la puerta de la escuela que vio un chico que estaba parado justo en la entrada, curiosamente no llamaba la atención de las chicas, quiénes simplemente pasaban de largo. Pelo plateado como el de Grayfia, pero el color de ese Bishounen-kun era más como… una tonalidad oscura más fuerte, aun así, Issei supo de inmediato quien era. Issei sonrió de medio lado y se acercó. El chico estaba viendo el edificio de la escuela pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Issei y sus ojos voltearon él.

\- Oye, es una buena escuela – dijo el chico dirigiéndose a Issei.

\- Claro que lo es – contesta Issei.

\- Je…

\- ¿Has venido a saludar, Hakuryuukou?

El chico sonrió

\- Así que supiese que era yo… como era de esperar de mi rival. Yo soy Vali, el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragon – dijo el chico sonriendo de forma retadora.

\- Eso ya lo sabía, el solo hecho que estés cerca hace que mi brazo izquierdo comience a arder. Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, el Sekiryuutei, Welsh Dragon – contesta Issei sonriendo.

De pronto Issei pasó de su rostro sonriente a uno completamente serio y frio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has venido a hacer a este lugar?

\- Solo he venido a ver el lugar de la reunión, ¿no lo sabes? Yo también estoy invitado por el lado de Azazel… también aprovechaba para saludar a mi rival destinado – dijo Vali sin perder la sonrisa.

Issei suspiro.

\- En otra situación te invitaría a beber algo, pero ¿en verdad sabes lo grave que puede ser que tú estés aquí, sabiendo que esta es la base de tu enemigo?

Vali encogió los hombros.

\- Eres algo aburrido si te preocupas por esas cosas… a pesar de que es la segunda vez que nos vemos en este lugar – contesto.

\- Me preocupo porque podría traer problemas a personas que me son preciadas – dijo Issei.

Ambos se vieron unos instantes, sin decir nada… al poco tiempo una presión difícil de describir se liberaba por toda la zona. Las personas que estaban dentro del edificio se sentían inquietas, tenían un sentimiento de inseguridad, como el preludio de un desastre o como cuando hay un terremoto y están a la espera de que no haya replicas y los animales como los perros, gatos y aves no podían tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto los chicos no se despegaban la mirada el uno al otro y dejaban de desprender dicha presión. Ambos suspiraron pero de pronto Vali acorto distancia.

\- Dime, que pasaría si en este momento utilizará magia – dijo Vali apuntando con un dedo entre los ojos de Issei.

Issei solo lo veía con cara de póker.

\- Diría que te ves estúpido apuntando a la nada – dijo Issei solo que su voz ahora se escuchaba de una dirección diferente a la que se creía, ahora se escuchaba detrás de Vali.

Vali sonrió y vio de reojo hacia atrás.

\- No esperaba menos de mi rival – Issei ya estaba detrás de él apuntando a su nuca.

Aun asi y mientras Issei le apuntaba, ambos vieron a ambos lados ya que algo extra había aparecido.

[Clank] [Clank]

Se escuchó un sonido metálico doble. Dos espadas fueron puestas en el cuello del Vanishing Dragon. A pesar de que se habían movido a una velocidad extrema de un Caballero, Issei y al parecer Vali también los habían notado. La Sacro Espada Demoniaca y la Espada Sagrada Durandal; juntas estaban emitiendo una intensa aura mientras sus portadores veían con ojos afilados al peli platino.

\- No sé qué estás planeando, pero ¿no crees qué tu broma ha ido muy lejos?

\- No puedo dejar que comiences tu enfrentamiento con el Sekiryuutei aquí, Hakuryuukou.

Vali se les quedo viendo a ambos, pero antes de que él hablara Issei lo interrumpió.

\- Deténganse, chicos. Él solo vino a saludar, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei hablándoles con una sonrisa a sus compañeros, para después ver con una mirada severa a Vali.

Vali sonrió para sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Así es, no vengo a crear ningún problema. Pero aun así, deberían darse cuenta de sus límites, ninguno de los que están aquí, salvo Hyoudou Issei merecen de mi atención – dijo Vali menospreciando a los dos espadachines de Gremory.

\- Tch – ambos chasquearon la lengua mientras su expresión se volvía severa.

De esa manera, y al ver que Issei estaba tranquilo los dos bajaron sus espadas y se pusieron a la par del pelinegro. Vali veía con desdén a los dos espadachines para después ver a Issei con una expresión de póker, pero Issei podía darse cuenta que se estaba divirtiendo.

\- Hyoudou Issei, en este mundo, ¿en qué rango de poder crees que estas? – pregunta Vali.

Issei lo vio con sospecha.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Vali vio al cielo, como si lo estuviera retando.

\- Tomando en cuenta que eres alguien que controla bastante bien el poder del Sekiryuutei, el [ **Balance Breaker** ], eres bastante hábil con la magia, de la cual tienes grandes reservas y por sobre todo, eres excelente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y un gran estratega… todo eso hacen una combinación aterradora, asi que diría que estas entre los 1000, no, entre los 100 más poderosos del mundo. Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer no entraría en los diez primeros – dijo Vali viéndolo mientras levantaba un dedo – Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido… Es una existencia fija.

Kiba y Xenovia veían con sorpresa el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Ya sabían que Issei era fuerte, pero escuchar a un enemigo reconocérselo era otra cosa. Issei suspiro.

\- Asi que a eso te referías… a mí no me importa entrar en ningún top, la única razón por la que soy fuerte es porque quiero proteger a mis seres queridos – Sus compañeros lo vieron con una sonrisa – ¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Estás diciendo qué tu eres el primero? – dijo Issei.

Vali sonrió.

\- De algún modo lo averiguaras. Sin embargo, no soy yo… Hyoudou Issei, eres una existencia valiosa. Tú comprendes eso ¿verdad?, Rias Gremory.

Detrás de los tres siervos apareció el Rey, Rias, junto a su Reina, Akeno, su Alfil, Asia, y su Torre, Koneko. Todas a excepción de Asia veían a Vali con seriedad y disgusto con la guardia alta. Por otro lado, mientras Kiba y Xenovia no se esperaban la pronta llegada de las demás, Issei parecía que era otro caso, ya que no se volteo para verlas, no quitaba su vista de Vali.

\- Hakuryuukou, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos entonces ponerse en contacto más de lo requerido es… – Rias comenzó a hablarle con voz autoritaria.

\- "Los Dos Dragones Celestiales". Los dragones llamados de esa manera, Welsh Dragon y Vanishing Dragon. En el pasado aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria… Con ambos portadores dominando sus **[Balance Breaker]** ¿Cómo ira a terminar?, si se diera un enfrentamiento probablemente esta ciudad no lo soportaría.

\- ¡! – Con las palabras de ese chico, las palabras de Rias se detuvieron.

Nadie podía negar que eso era posible. El poder de Issei era demasiado destructivo. Asi que esas palabras hacían que se preocuparan.

\- Hoy no vine aquí a pelear. Solo quería ver la escuela que visité la última vez. Vine a Japón escoltando a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No peleare contra el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar…. Que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer – dijo Vali encaminándose a otro lado mientras se despedía con la mano.

Aunque el Vanishing Dragon se había retirado, Issei podía darse cuenta que todos continuaban bastante nerviosos, por lo que fue a donde Rias y la tomo de la mano. Como Asia estaba al lado de ella, Issei acaricio su cabeza.

\- No tienen de que preocuparse, no iniciare una pelea de un momento a otro. Ese tipo en verdad solo venía a saludar – dijo Issei tranquilizando a Rias y a Asia.

Ellas solo asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Ara ara, por la presión que despidieron creímos que ya la habían iniciado, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno tomando un brazo de Issei entre sus pechos. Issei le sonrió cálidamente y le puso una mano en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo Issei – También me debo disculpar contigo, Koneko-chan, hice que te preocuparas – dijo Issei acariciando la cabeza de Koneko.

\- S-sí, senpai debería disculparse con todos – dijo Koneko disimuladamente sonrojada.

Kiba y Xenovia veían con una sonrisa y alivio en sus expresiones como Issei confortaba a las demás. Había algo en Issei que los hacía sentir seguros… y aun si llegaran a sentirse inseguros, saben que con la ayuda de todos podían salir de cualquier apuro. Después de eso y sin ninguna otra cosa que resaltar en la escuela más que la aparición del Vanishing Dragon.

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en casa**_

En la casa Issei estaba serio sentado en el piso y recargado en su cama, aunque el hecho de que al parecer a Rias y Asia se les había pasado el enfado por el incidente de Xenovia, ahora todo estaba un poco más tranquilo y eso lo hacía relajarse un poco. Por otra parte estaba la visita del Hakuryuukou, ese era un tema que le molestaba un poco ya que podía sentir el espíritu amante de las batallas que tenía el Dragón Blanco. ¿Por qué solo se encontraba a locos amantes de la lucha? Al final decidió que era algo que estaba en su destino y no le dio mucha importancia. Aun asi, había algo más que lo intrigaba respecto al aura de su rival, había algo que le resultaba muy familiar, pero también no podía descifrar muy bien que era.

[Asi que tú también notaste algo raro, compañero]

* Sí, hay algo que se me hace familiar en él, pero no llego a ubicar que es.

[Yo estoy igual… no sabría decirte que es]

* Pero de algo si estoy seguro…

[¿Qué es?]

* Ese chico es bastante peligroso – dijo Issei afilando su mirada.

[Eso es algo que no puedo negar… de haber un combate no saldremos tan bien parados como creíamos, socio]

Issei puso una mirada severa. El solo quería una vida tranquila ¿y ahora le salen con eso? solo pudo suspirar ya que al final no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

\- ¿Sigues pensando?

De repente, ante mis ojos la cara de Rias apareció invertida. Ella había estado en su cama todo el tiempo leyendo una revista. Issei la vio sorprendido por unos instantes pero después negó con la cabeza y le sonrió al momento que le acariciaba la mejilla.

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes – dijo Issei.

-Estabas pensando en el Hakuryuukou, ¿verdad? – pregunta Rias una vez más sorprendiendo a Issei. No fueron necesarias las palabras para ver que había dado en el blanco. En verdad, esta bella mujer había conseguido saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Issei en muy poco tiempo.

\- Yo creo en ti. Incluso si algo llegara a ocurrir. Y también si eres tú, yo creo que puedes ganarle al Hakuryuukou – dijo Rias con una hermosa sonrisa.

Esas pocas palabras servían para que el corazón de Issei diera un vuelco.

\- Ven aquí – Rias hizo que el chico se levantara del suelo y se sentara en la cama, para después tomarlo de la cabeza y hacer que se recostara en sus piernas, ella le dio una almohada de muslo. Issei no podía decirlo abiertamente, pero le encantaba que lo hiciera – Perdona que la tarde fuera así.

\- ¿Eh?

\- A lo de Akeno – dijo Rias suspirando – Y a lo de Xenovia – esto último lo dijo con una vena saltándole por la cien.

Issei se dio cuenta que el tema aun molestaba a Rias asi que hizo lo que todo macho haría.

\- L-lo siento – dijo con el rostro azul, ya que el miedo se había apoderado de él.

Rias volvió a suspirar.

\- No… lo siento yo también… desde un inicio soy consciente de tu condición y decidí aceptar todo pero… quería ser la única para ti por lo menos por un rato – dijo la chica haciendo un lindo puchero mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Issei.

Issei le sonrió tiernamente.

\- En verdad no sé qué hacer para disculparme, pero no puedo evitar esto… bueno, sí lo podía evitar pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- No sé cómo explicarlo… se escuchara raro que sea yo quien lo diga, pero creo que fue el destino quien me jugo una mala broma y que pusiera a todas ustedes en mi camino… lo siento, pero es algo complicado…

Rias le puso un dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar.

\- No digas más… yo también tengo la culpa por descuidarte. Además, si es algo difícil de explicar para ti debe ser algo más complejo de lo que pensamos. Por otra parte, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Xenovia para que pasara tan rápido? – Le pregunta Rias e Issei se pone tenso – Issei, ¿a qué se refería Xenovia con "tener hijos"?

Issei suspiro y decidió decir lo que había ocurrido, Rias se sorprendió que el consejo que le había dado a su sierva más reciente haya sido tomado en ese sentido y pensó que nuevamente parte de eso había sido su culpa.

Al poco tiempo, la madre de Issei y Asia los llamaron para cenar.

* * *

 _ **Día de la Visita Escolar...**_

\- Issei, me voy yendo al trabajo… iré a verlos a todos ustedes a la escuela junto a tu padre, ¿está bien? – la que dijo eso mientras se ponía su bolso en el hombro era la madre de Issei.

\- Sí, mamá – dijo Issei tranquilo.

\- Bueno, nos vemos después. Rias-san, Asia-chan – dijo la madre de Issei saliendo de la casa.

\- ¡Sí! – contesto Asia.

Rias solo asintió con pesadez. Los padres de Issei iban a ir al día de visita escolar… algo que ya todos sabían ya que habían dicho que solo iban a ir a sus oficinas a dejar unos pendientes e inmediatamente se irían a la Academia Kuoh, asi que Issei no se sorprendió porque su madre dijera eso. Aun asi los tres chicos mostraban diferentes tipos de ánimos: Issei parecía no darle mucha importancia y estaba relajado. Asia estaba emocionada, ya que sería la primera vez que participaría en ese tipo de eventos con su "familia". Y por último Rias… Rias quien se veía aburrida y completamente desmotivada. Cosa que se confirmó después de que suspirara y dijera…

\- ...No estoy interesada

Issei y Asia la vieron con una sonrisa forzada. Los tres estaban terminando su desayuno para ir a la escuela.

\- No seas asi, estoy seguro que es uno de los pocos gustos que se puede dar tu familia y tú hermano. Supongo que por lo regular están muy ocupados, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei tratando que Rias se animara, pero solo gano un suspiro más.

\- Asi es, Otou-sama y Onii-sama son personas muy ocupadas pero…

\- ¿pero?

\- Si tan solo los conocieras bien cambiarias de opinión – dijo Rias con un rostro aburrido.

\- No es tan malo… ¿verdad? – dijo Asia sonriendo mientras juntaba sus manos.

Rias solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bueno, lo que vaya a pasar pasara… mejor hay que apresurarnos a comer para ir a la escuela – dijo Rias con un mejor ánimo.

De esa manera los tres terminaron rápido y salieron en dirección a la escuela. Ya en la entrada de la escuela se despidieron de Rias y se marcharon a su propio salón, donde Asia fue rápidamente rodeada por su grupo de amigas mientras que Issei se iba a su propio asiento, recibiendo la atención de las chicas como siempre y el odio de los chicos… como siempre.

Fue al poco tiempo que Issei se había sentado en su lugar cuando las chicas que habían rodeado a Asia comenzaron a hacer escándalo.

\- ¡Los padres de Hyoudou-kun vendrán! – dijeron varias emocionadas.

\- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?! ¡No estoy preparada! – dijo una.

\- Cierto… tú te transferiste esta año así que no conoces a los padres de Hyoudou-kun – dijo Murayama.

\- Si – contesto la chica nerviosa.

\- Bueno… pues prepárate, porque te sorprenderás… o por lo menos entenderás porque Hyoudou-kun es tan bien parecido – dijo ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que los padres de Hyoudou-kun parecen estrellas… Su padre es una versión mayor de él con el cabello castaño y su madre tiene un gran estilo y un cabello negro hermoso… no por nada es una diseñadora de Miyake – dijo Katase contestando la pregunta con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Su padre es una versión mayo de Hyoudou-kun? Espera ¡¿Su madre es Diseñadora de esa tienda?! ¡Esos vestidos son bastante famosos! – dijo la chica que desconocía de los padres de Issei.

Issei solo escuchaba la conversación algo avergonzado. Pero rápidamente lo ignoro al ver que Xenovia se le había acercado.

\- Issei – Xenovia lo llamo por su nombre, como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

Al ver a la nueva acercarse a Issei los chicos se molestaron, ya que Xenovia también es popular entre los hombres. Ya que es ciertamente también una bishoujo. Tal vez por sus grandes habilidades físicas, también es popular entre las chicas. Como ya todos sabían que ambos pertenecían al Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, no le daban mucha importancia, aunque eso no evitaba que sintieran cierta ansiedad al verlos juntos. En fin, Issei decidió ignorarlos y le contesto a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Xenovia? – pregunta Issei.

Xenovia inclina la cabeza.

\- Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas de repente el otro día.

\- Esas cosas, ¿ah? – dijo Issei como si no entendiera pero con una clara línea de rubor atravesando su rostro.

\- Seguí hablando sin pensar en ti.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo tu punto. Después de todo Asia era asi en un principio, asi que no hay problema – dijo Issei interrumpiendo a Xenovia.

Xenovia le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero eso no evito que dejara el tema.

\- Ya veo… Hacer esas cosas de repente es complicado después de todo, según creo.

\- Sí, sí. Así, justo así. Por el momento, deberíamos mejorar nuestra relación como compañeros y…

Issei estaba dando su punto de vista cuando fue interrumpido por Xenovia.

\- Es por eso que- Xenovia saca algo de su bolsillo – Primero deberíamos practicar usando esto.

Issei se dio cuenta de lo que era y se alarmo.

\- Espera, ¿¡eso es!?

Xenovia abre frente a todos algo empacado en una pequeña bolsa-un condón. Los ojos de la clase entera se reunieron en lo que Xenovia sostenía mientras se comenzaban a escandalizar.

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?!

\- ¡...TONTAAAAAAA! ¿¡Q-Qué es lo que estás sacando frente a todo el público!? – dice un Issei alarmado.

\- ¡Eso es injusto, Xenovia-san! – le gritaron unas chicas lejos de mostrarse molestas por ver el objeto, se molestaron por el hecho de que Xenovia dio un ataque directo cuando ellas en todo el tiempo no pudieron hacerlo.

\- ¡Es cierto!... ¡Hyoudou-kun está saliendo con la presidenta de su club, ¿no es asi?! – dijo otra.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban llorando sangre.

\- ¡Maldición! Incluso Xenovia-chan ha caído ante este maldito bishounen… ¡Dios no existe! – dijeron varios.

Issei se sorprendió que por esa razón ellos descubrieran que dios no existía. Aun asi, a Xenovia no pareció importarle la atmosfera que había creado y comenzó a hablar un poco más.

\- En el mundo en el que me encontraba, había una disputa sobre el uso de esto, pero ponérselo en Japón sería más conveniente, siguiendo el patrón de este país después de todo.

Issei no sabía que decir… por un lado entendía que al ser alguien criada seguramente por religiosas no sabía mucho del tema, pero por otro no sabía cómo contestarle sin parecer gay… siendo sinceros, rechazarla era imposible.

Asi que de pronto se acercó Asia.

\- Issei-san, Xenovia-san ¿de qué están hablando? – la tierna rubia se acercó a ellos con rostro de confusión.

\- Sí, sería bueno para Asia usarlo también. Las relaciones sexuales no planeadas podrían lastimarlos a ambos. La relación entre un hombre y una mujer es complicada – diciendo esto, Xenovia le dio unos condones a Asia quien solo los veía con cara de duda en su mano.

Entonces una chica conocida por Issei, la chica de la mirada pervertida con lentes se acercó y le susurro algo a Asia. El rostro de la rubia se tiño de un rubor intenso y exploto dejándola desmayada.

\- ¡Asia! – Issei se levantó rápidamente y la atrapo.

Esta era una situación que escapaba de sus capacidades. No importándole eso la chica pervertida de lentes se acercó y le siguió añadiendo leña al fuego.

\- Pero… si Hyoudou-kun duerme con Xenovia-chin, Asia va a-

De pronto Asia recobro la consciencia y le tapa la boca a Kiryuu.

\- ¡Kiryuu-saaaan! ¡Por favor detennnteeeeee!

\- Cielos, Asia. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Si no comienzas a moverte pronto, Hyoudou se convertirá en algo problemático. Hay muchos enemigos formidables alrededor de él, ¿sabes? Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, antes de que lo sepas puede ser devorado. Eso no te gustará, ¿cierto? Un hombre con la esencia de otra mujer.

\- ¡Ouch! Porqué Kiryuu-san sigue dándome esos disparos explosivos así...

\- Estoy preocupada. Estás conforme con que sea tu única aliada, ¿verdad? Yo estoy conforme también con una actitud limpia, pero a veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer. ¡Hasta tú, Asia, eres lo bastante madura para comer!

\- ¿Estoy lo bastante madura para comer?

Asia me preguntó. "¿de qué se trata esto?" era lo que pensaba Issei mientras su cabeza estaba hecha un caos… cosa que nunca le había pasado.

\- S-Sí. ¿Tal vez estás lo bastante madura para comer?

Dicho eso el salón nuevamente se volvió escandaloso.

\- ¡MAAAAAALDICIOOOON! ¡ASIA-CHAN, NUESTRO ANGEL SERA COMIDO POR EL MALDITO BISHOUNEN!

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEH?! ¡¿INCLUSO ASIA-SAN?! ¡PERO CREIA QUE ELLA ERA MUY INOCENTE! – dijeron las chicas.

\- Bien dicen que las inocentes son las más pervertidas, parece ser que es verdad – dijeron unas chicas.

Con esas pequeñas frases Issei se dio cuenta de la dirección que le habían dado a la conversación. Pero como siempre la despistada de Xenovia siguió hablando.

\- Fumu… eso podría ser interesante… Asia, practiquemos las dos juntas – propuso la chica.

Issei se jalaba el cabello de desesperación.

\- ¡Se acabó! – dijo levantándose de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca lo habían visto reaccionar de esa manera y dirigiéndose a donde la peli azul – ¡Ven conmigo! – la tomo de la mano y la saco del salón.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No es justo! – comenzaron las quejas de las chicas.

\- Es hora del acto sexual pero...

\- Es por eso, no digas esas cosas en frente de la gente...

Quejas que duraron poco ya que inmediatamente se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar la conversación de Issei con Xenovia. El chico le decía que tenía que pensar en el lugar y el momento para hablar de esas cosas ya que podría llevar a malos entendidos. Total la discusión fue corta, ya que el Sensei llego y les pidió a ambos que entraran al salón.

Tiempo más tarde…

La clase ya había comenzado y como era de esperarse de ese día muchos padres de familia habían ido a ver a sus hijos. Pero de entre todas esas personas, había una pareja que destacaba de entre todos. Un hombre de cabello castaño vistiendo un pulcro traje con esmoquin negro y una hermosísima mujer madura de cabello negro en un vestido elegante pero que por alguna razón no parecía fuera de lugar. A pesar de que su vestimenta y su apariencia, esa no era la única razón por la que destacaban ya que ellos…

\- Issei, saluda a la cámara – decía su madre mientras lo señalaba con la cámara.

El chico solo podía estar apenado ante la situación… pero eso no era lo único.

\- Tu también, Asia-chan – el padre de Issei tenía otra cámara y con ella grababa a Asia, quien sonreía mientras era grabada.

Por otra parte los comentarios de los compañeros de clase de Issei no se dejaron esperar.

\- Kyaaaa… en verdad que Issei-kun se parece a su padre… es un señor muy guapo… aunque saco los hermosos ojos y cabello de su mamá…

\- Es verdad, la genética hizo un buen trabajo…

Eran los comentarios de sus compañeras, mientras que sus compañeros…

\- Maldito bishounen… no solo es guapo, al parecer también viene de una familia de ricachones – decía uno.

\- Si, él es un maldito en toda la expresión de la palabra, ¿no lo crees? – pregunta un chico a un compañero que estaba al lado, pero este fue ignorado ya que el chico en cuestión estaba embelesado con la madre de Issei.

La verdad es que los padres de Issei estaban a punto de hacer que las relaciones de los demás padres que habían asistido al día de visita terminaran. Simplemente eran la pareja que más destacaba, claro, su hijo también destacaba y muchos de los demás padres lo conocían.

Al mismo tiempo que Issei estaba pasando por su momento de vergüenza, el profesor pasó por su lugar y dejo algo en su asiento. Issei pudo ver que era un bloque de plastilina, de hecho un GRAN bloque de plastilina, algo raro ya que estaban en la clase de inglés.

\- ¡Todos, su atención por favor! – Dijo el profesor y todos guardaron silencio. Cuando el profesor vio que habían hecho silencio se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dar indicaciones – Intente hacer algo que le guste con la plastilina que le entregué. Un animal está bien. Una persona está bien. Una casa está bien. Cualquier imagen en la que esté pensando en éste momento, intente darle forma.

\- ¿EEEEEEH? – todos los alumnos se quejaron.

\- ¡Guarden silencio! Como sea, ¡Let´s Try! – dijo el profesor animándolos a hacerlo.

Resignados todos comenzaron a hacerlo.

\- ¿Eh? Esperen, ¿Por qué el maldito de Hyoudou tiene un bloque de plastilina más grande que el de nosotros? – pregunta uno de los chicos quejándose al darse cuenta que era una injusticia.

Y era verdad, el bloque de plastilina era mínimo el doble de grande que el de ellos, mientras que las chicas tenían uno de similar tamaño.

\- ¡Es verdad! – los demás también comenzaron a quejarse.

\- ¡Cierren la boca! – las chicas los callaron al instante.

\- En verdad son muy molestos quejándose por todo. No dejan a los demás concentrarse y están dando una mala imagen a los padres que vinieron de visita – dijo Murayama.

\- Asi es, además de que lo más probable es que Hyoudou-kun haga una obra de arte, asi que es mejor que darle un poco más de material, ¿verdad? Será muy diferente a las tonterías que ustedes probablemente hagan – dijo Katase.

\- Verdaaaaad – secundaban todas.

A Issei le creció una gota en la nuca, creía que estaban esperando mucho de él.

\- E-Es difícil.

Asia ya estaba haciéndolo. Como siempre su adaptación a este tipo de cosas es rápida, incluso sorprendía a Issei.

\- ¡Asia-chan, continúa así!

\- ¡Asia-chan, te ves linda!

Mientras el señor y la señora Hyoudou estaban animando a la linda rubia. Viendo alrededor, todos habían dejado de pelear y de quejarse para hacer lo que el maestro había hecho, solo Issei estaba sin hacer nada aun, cosa que lo hizo apenarse y a comenzar a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

* ¿Qué demonios podría hacer? No para empezar, ¿Qué clase de inglés es esta? – se preguntaba Issei.

Issei suspiro y decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. En verdad no sabía qué hacer, asi que decidió hacer lo primero que se le viniera a la mente… Rápidamente la imagen de Rias pasó por su cabeza, su sonrisa sincera, su postura orgullosa pero noble y sus ojos apacibles, era una imagen que le traía tranquilidad a su corazón, pero eso no era todo, después de tener a Rias en su cabeza por un tiempo, la imagen de Akeno apareció de repente, su sonrisa perpetua y su rostro con una expresión solemne y tranquila, la imagen de Asia también apareció en su cabeza con sus ojos y sonrisas que transmitían su inocencia. La imagen de Xenovia apareció con su rostro y sonrisas decididos. Koneko tuvo un pequeño atisbo en su mente, con su rostro de póker tranquilo y la sutil sonrisa que solo a veces muestra a sus compañeros. Por ultimo muchas, por no decir todas, las portadoras que moraban en el Boosted Gear aparecieron también, teniendo a Elsha, Agnes y Ellen en el centro mostrando unas sonrisas tranquilas parecidas a cuando alguien llega y le están dando la bienvenida.

\- Hy-hyoudou-kun – la voz del maestro lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que pudo decir Issei al ver al maestro tan cerca de él.

Pero rápidamente se percató que no solamente el maestro lo estaba observando, sino que toda la clase se le había quedado viendo de manera sorprendida. Pero no lo veían directamente a él, sino a algo que estaba en su pupitre. El dirigió la mirada allí y se sorprendió de igual manera.

Allí estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña maqueta de lo que bien podría ser una construcción griega… bastante sorprendente pero eso no terminaba allí, ya que en dicha maqueta había varias figuras: Las chicas del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto estaban allí vestidas como Diosas Griegas. La que tenía un mayor tamaño era obviamente Rias, ella estaba en una posición similar a la de Afrodita (Idéntica a la del Anime) justo en medio de todas. Había unas cuantas pequeñas que no sabían muy bien quienes eran, pero con todo y el reducido tamaño, se podía observar que eran hermosas mujeres.

\- Debí de haber movido mis manos sin pensar – dijo Issei sorprendido.

\- ¡IIINCREIBLE!

Rápidamente las chicas salieron del shock en que se encontraban y comenzaron a adular a Issei.

\- Como se esperaba de Hyoudou-kun – decían unas.

\- Kyaaaaaa a mí me gustaría tener una escultura hecha por Hyoudou-kun – decían otras.

\- En verdad es perfecto – decían otras suspirando.

Incluso algunos padres de familia comenzaron a elogiarlo mientras que los Señores Hyoudou se pavoneaban.

\- Maldito Hyoudou… presume su cercanía con Rias-senpai incluso en clases… aunque debo admitir que esa obra es bastante buena… ¿crees que quiera venderla? – dice el calvo pervertido de la clase.

\- No lo sé, ¿Cuánto tienes? – pregunta uno con gafas.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a juntar su dinero para ver cuánto tenían en total.

\- Espera… ¿Ya se fijaron en cómo están las chicas? ¡Están semi-desnudas! ¡Lo que es más, Rias-senpai está completamente desnuda! – dijo uno dándose cuenta de la forma en que estaban vestidas las chicas.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – todos se fijaron que era cierto.

\- ¡Maldito Hyoudou…! ¡Con Rias-senpai! – dijo uno con resentimiento extremo en su voz.

\- ¡Ese desgraciado ya tomo la pureza de Rias-sama! – uno incluso lloraba sangre.

\- ¡Te doy ¥10,000 por la escultura! – se atrevió a decir uno sin pensar.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Te la quieres quedar para ti! – dijo otro.

De repente, todos los chicos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, mientras las chicas suspiraban por su idiotez. Otras chicas también admiraban la escultura que había hecho Issei mientras pensaban, "No me importaría posar desnuda con tal de que Hyoudou-kun me haga una escultura", pero de inmediato se sonrojaron al extremo.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

\- Esta muy bien hecho

Eso fue lo que dijo Rias mientras veía alegremente la escultura que Issei había hecho. En verdad, esa imagen que le confirió era símbolo que la adoraba, lo único que le molestaba era ver que a las demás chicas también… en fin, ella era consciente de lo que sucedía con el chico asi que lo dejaría pasar, aparte de que en realidad era una obra de arte, asi que lo perdonaría por eso.

Issei, Xenovia y Asia se encontraron con Akeno y Rias mientras iban a comprar unas bebidas en la máquina expendedora.

Las chicas también veían con alegría la escultura. Asia, quien va a su misma clase, le pregunto quiénes eran las otras pequeñas figurillas que estaban alrededor y le sorprendió saber que eran las antiguas portadoras de la Boosted Gear, aunque también le pareció ver a Murayama y a Katase de su clase, aunque podría ser una coincidencia. Por su parte, Rias y Akeno notaron que también había figuras parecidas a Sona, Tsubaki y al alfil Momo Hanakai, pero también le dieron poca importancia.

\- Ara ara, no sabía que Issei-kun nos veía de esa manera – dijo Akeno divertida mientras Issei se tensaba – En verdad, es un buen trabajo Ufufu. Pero… me hubiera gustado que me hicieras de la misma forma que Rias, oye, Issei-kun, ¿No te gustaría hacer una figura mía totalmente desnuda? Si es para Issei-kun, me desnudaría de inmediato, ¿sabes? – pregunta Akeno con un tono travieso.

\- Pero que cosas dices, Akeno-san – en cambio Issei estaba ligeramente avergonzado.

\- ¡Akeno, no molestes a Issei! – dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¡Es cierto, Akeno-san! – Asia, increíblemente secundaba a Rias.

\- Ara, es malo ser tan inseguras, ¿saben? No deberían ponerse asi. Además, Asia-chan, ¿no te molesta que Issei-kun solo haya hecho a Rias de esa manera… a pesar de que también te ha visto y tocado desnuda?

Un rayo pareció haber caído sobre Asia al darse cuenta de eso y volteo a ver a Issei con ojos llorosos.

\- No, no… no te molestes por cosas como esas – decía Issei entre sorprendido y apenado – por otra parte, ¿Vino Sirzechs-sama, Buchou? – pregunta Issei tratando de desviar el tema, él y Rias habían acordado que se referirían a la chica de esa manera.

Esa pregunta logro hacer que Rias cambiara inmediatamente su estado de ánimo a uno deprimente. Se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano y suspiro.

\- Si, vino con mi padre – dijo Rias contestando la pregunta de Issei, quien solo la veía con una sonrisa amarga.

De pronto Issei afilo su mirada y se levantó rápidamente de la banca donde estaban sentados, sorprendiendo a las chicas.

\- I-Issei, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunta Rias no muy segura, aunque ya sabía muy bien que Issei tenía muy buenos sentidos, probablemente algo fuera de lo normal sucedió.

\- Siento un poder enorme viniendo desde el auditorio… uno que no conozco – dijo Issei serio.

Todas se pusieron alerta.

\- ¿Estás seguro?... ¿No te estarás confundiendo con el poder de Onii-sama y Otou-sama? – dijo Rias con la vista afilada.

\- No… puedo sentir la presencia de Sirzechs-sama, así que las otras grandes presencias deben ser tu padre y Grayfia-san… aunque el poder de tu padre es nuevo para mí, el hecho de estar con Sirzechs-sama descarta que sea él. Por otra parte, la esencia de esta aura es diferente a la que tienen los pertenecientes a tu familia, lo sé porque tu aura y la de Sirzechs-sama son similares. Esta aura también, aunque se me hace un tanto familiar… no llego a reconocerla – dijo Issei.

Ante tal declaración, las chicas se vieron obligadas a ponerse serias también y comenzaran a dirigirse al auditorio.

\- Ah, Buchou. Además todos vinieron también. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Kiba apareció allí.

\- Vaya, Yuto ¿vienes por algo de beber?

Ante la pregunta de Rias, Kiba apuntó su dedo hacia el corredor.

\- No, por alguna razón escuché que una Chica Mágica estaba haciendo un evento de fotografía en el auditorio así que pensé en verlo un momento.

Esa parte desconcertó a Issei, ¿Kiba estaba interesado en las chicas mágicas? Por otra parte, que un evento como ese se esté dando donde se encontraba esa gran aura podía llegar a ser problemático.

\- ¿Una chica mágica? ¿EH? – Rias comenzó a sospechar algo.

Por el momento y como todos iban a la misma dirección, se encaminaron rápidamente al auditorio. Una vez llegaron y abrieron rápidamente la puerta, se vieron segados a causa de las luces provenientes de los flashes de las cámaras en la esquina de uno de los corredores.

Había una gran multitud de hombres tomando fotos a algo. Issei pensó que probablemente era a la Chica Mágica mencionada por Kiba anteriormente, el problema era que al parecer el aura que sentía Issei era de esa persona, por lo que los chicos, Kiba e Issei, iban abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Los demás chicos, obviamente, no los dejaban pasar fácilmente ya que eran los dos más odiados entre la población estudiantil masculina.

\- ¡son los Bishounen, no los dejen pasar! – era lo que decían los chicos mientras les impedían el paso.

Aun así, Kiba e Issei podían avanzar.

\- ¿Por qué se dirigían ustedes hacia aquí, Issei-kun? No creo que a ti te interesen las chicas mágicas – pregunto Kiba lo que lo estaba inquietando desde el principio.

\- ¿Qué no lo sientes? ¿Ese poder increíble? – dijo Issei extrañado por la pregunta de Kiba.

En eso el rubio pareció entender algo.

\- ¡Aah! Eso probablemente sea…

De alguna forma pasaron entre la multitud y pudieron ver al frente. Lo primero que llego a la vista de Issei fue un colorido cosplay que según sus recuerdos eran de un anime popular en ese momento, si no se equivocaba su nombre era "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Lo otro que cabía resaltar era que quien lo portaba era una chica realmente hermosa, tanto como Rias y las demás. Era una chica que a pesar de su baja estatura, tenía muy buenas curvas que eran resaltadas por el disfraz que dejaba su vientre descubierto, y también a pesar de tener un hermoso rostro de infantil, tenía muy buenos pechos… al instante que se dio cuenta que estaba viendo sus pechos, Issei se avergonzó. Pero no era para nada exagerado, en verdad que era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro peinado en dos coletas que combinaban a la perfección con su rostro de niña y servían de marco para esos hermosos ojos color violeta.

La chica en cuestión estaba haciendo poses lindas mientras veía a las cámaras de los chicos, aunque como su falda era tan corta que su ropa interior se podía ver en ocasiones, haciendo que los chicos se emocionan más.

Rias y las demás llegaron rápidamente al frente mientras que ella entraba en pánico al ver a la chica cosplayer.

\- ¡QU-!

El ver a Rias sorprenderse de esa manera, Issei también se sorprendió.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tú, la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografía en un pasillo público!

Mientras decía eso, Saji salió saltando entre la multitud seguido de varias chicas que pertenecían al Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¡Hey, hey, dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan un alboroto en este lugar!

Saji hacía su trabajo apropiadamente. Todos los que iban con cámaras también se marchaban de mala gana ante la presión de Saji. Al final, solo quedaron Los chicos del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, los chicos pertenecientes al Consejo Estudiantil y la chica que estaba haciendo Cosplay.

\- Usted también, por favor no use esa clase de disfraz. Espera, ¿por casualidad serás un familiar? Aunque ese sea el caso sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar. Esto es problemático – regañaba Saji.

\- Eh, pero este es mi uniforme – respondía lindamente la chica.

Saji apretó los dientes conteniendo su ira, pero rápidamente Rias y los demás entraron a su campo de visión, al igual que en el resto de las chicas del consejo estudiantil.

\- Rias-senpai, ha llegado en el momento indicado. Estábamos guiando a Maou-sama y a su padre.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A Kiba-kun y a Hyoudou-kun les interesan las Chicas Mágicas? ¿Por qué estaban aquí? – preguntan las chicas del Consejo Estudiantil mientras pensaban si estaba bien para ellas vestir un traje similar.

Mientras Saji giraba su cabeza hacia atrás, bajo la guía de Sona Sitri Kaichou, dos hombres de cabello carmesí se acercaban.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa-.

La estricta Kaichou decía eso, pero cuando vio a Mil Kiss, dejó de hablar y mostro una expresión de desesperación que nadie nunca espero ver en ella.

\- ¡Sona-chan! Te encontré – dicho esto la chica cosplay se lanzó sobre Sona para abrazarla, sorprendiendo a algunos, incluyendo a Issei.

\- Lo sabía – dijo Rias con una sonrisa amarga.

No fue sino hasta que las dos chicas, Sona y la chica cosplay, estaban cerca que Issei se pudo dar cuenta que sus auras eran similares además de que sus rostros eran similares en algunos aspectos, asi que con dudas volteo a ver a Rias.

\- Ah, eres tú, Serafall. Así que también viniste.

Sirzechs, saludo a la chica sin tomarle mucha importancia a la vestimenta. Por otra parte, Issei creía haber oído este nombre antes.

\- B-buchou… ¿esa persona pertenece a la Casa Sitri, verdad? – pregunta Issei no muy seguro.

Rias puso una expresión complicada y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es Leviatan-sama.

Por un momento, Issei estaba escéptico a las palabras de Rias. Aun asi, Rias lo repitió para Issei.

\- Esa persona es una de las actuales Yondai Maous, Serafall Leviatan-sama. Y también, la hermana mayor de Sona.

Issei se sorprendió de sobremanera, pero intento mantenerse calmado. Sinceramente, no es lo que Issei se esperaba de una mujer Maou, esperaba a una mujer con un aura "seductora" por asi decirlo o por lo menos alguien con una presencia solemne. Conociendo a Rias y a Sona no era de extrañar que esperara algo así, aunque era una verdad innegable que era una mujer hermosa al extremo.

\- Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo.

Dejando de lado a Issei quien estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Rias fue a saludar a la Chica Mágica.

\- Vaya, Rias-chan. Mucho tiempo ¿Has estado bien? – Serafall le regreso el saludo con una voz extremadamente bonita.

\- S-Sí. Gracias a usted. ¿Vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?

\- Sí, Sona-chan es realmente mala. ¡No me había dicho de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock, Onee-chan estuvo a punto de atacar el Cielo – dijo ella moviendo lo que parecía ser un bastón mágico.

Issei, que se había acercado a Rias, volteo a verla.

\- Sí, ella podría hacer eso – dijo la chica por lo bajo – por otro lado, creo que deberías saludarla – propuso Rias.

Issei se dio cuenta que era cierto, se debía presentar, pero debido al shock de esterarse que esa chica era un Maou se había olvidado de eso. Por lo que se paró delante e hizo una elegante reverencia, como la hacen solo los caballeros.

\- Encantado de conocerla, soy Hyoudou Issei. Soy el sirviente de Rias Gremory-sama, un peón – Issei se presentó con diplomacia y elegancia.

Serafall lo vio con agrado y también se presentó aunque ella…

\- Gusto en conocerte. Soy la Maou Serafall Leviatan. Llámame Levi-tan – ignorando el tono solemne de Issei, ella se presentó con una voz linda.

Issei puso una mirada complicada.

\- Hey, Sirzechs-chan ¿Este chico es el dragón-kun de los rumores?

\- Sí, él es la persona en la que reside el Welsh Dragon, Hyoudou Issei-kun.

Issei veía sorprendido la conversación de los Maou, mientras las dos hermanas menores de dichos Overlord se llevaban la mano a la cabeza. Entonces Serafall pasó a ver a Issei con una linda expresión de enojo.

\- Tú… tú eres el que rechazo a mi Sona-chan, ¿verdad? – dijo Serafall haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Si? – Issei se sorprendió por tal acusación.

\- Sii, Sona-chan me ha contado más o menos como sucedió lo de tu reencarnación en demonio… ella me dijo que preferiste a Rias-chan en lugar de ella – dijo Serafall.

\- O-Onee-sama… ¡Basta, por favor! – recriminaba Sona con un gran rubor en el rostro, mientras se ganaba miradas de sospecha por parte de las chicas Gremory y algunas de su propio grupo.

Entonces, Serafall nota a Lord Gremory.

\- Ara, Tío Gremory, ¿ha estado bien?

\- Sí, Serafall-dono. Este es otro uniforme de novela. De alguna forma pienso como es como un Maou pero...

\- Vaya, Tío. ¿No lo sabes? Esto es la moda en este país, ¿sabías?

\- Heh, eso era. Parece que fue mi ignorancia.

\- Hahaha, Chichiue, al parecer ambos estamos un tanto desfasados – decía Sirzechs bonachonamente.

Issei cada vez abría más los ojos de la impresión, no cabe duda que las conversaciones entre los Gobernantes y Líderes del inframundo son mucho más relajadas de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a pensar. Asi que viendo su rostro desconcertado, Rias hace una leve reverencia frente a Issei.

\- Lo siento – dijo Rias.

Al parecer los papeles se habían invertido, ahora Rias se disculpaba por la forma de ser de su familia. Algo similar a cuando ella conoció a los padres de Issei y él no dejaba de disculparse.

\- ¡Hahahaha! – se escuchó la risa fuerte de los Maou y Lord Gremory causando que Rias se avergonzara más.

\- ¡Onee-sama! – Sona regañaba a Serafall estando igual de avergonzada.

\- Olvidé decirlo. No, la verdad es que no quería decirlo pero los Yondaimaou-sama actuales, todos ellos son así. En los momentos de privacidad, tienen esos hábitos, hasta extremos severos.

Issei pareció entender eso y miro con interés las reacciones de Rias y de Sona, nunca espero verlas con ese comportamiento tan lindo. Incluso parecían chicas normales. Sona noto que Issei le estaba prestando atención y su rostro, pese a parecer imposible, incremento su sonrojo a un color brillante mientras parecía echar humo por la cabeza. Notando eso, Serafall miró el rostro de Kaichou con preocupación.

\- Sona-chan, ¿cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu Onee-sama, yo, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? "¡Onee-sama!" "¡So-tan!", llamarnos así y abrazarnos de forma Yuri, ¡ese tipo de trato está bien para mí! – dijo Serafall animadamente mientras hacía extraños ademanes.

\- ¡O-Onee-sama, por favor compórtate, me estas avergonzando en frente de todos! Además, ¿No te había dicho que hicieras algo con ese atuendo? Esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí... No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de Onee-sama es demasiado... No puedo aprobar esa clase de atuendo – reprendía Sona.

\- De ninguna manera, ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡tú Onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su Onee-chan es admirada como la chica Mágica! Ya que con el bastón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los ángeles caídos.

\- Onee-sama, por favor sé prudente. Si mi Onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país sería destruido varias veces – Sona comenzaba a alarmarse.

Issei seguía observándolas y eso causaba que la vergüenza de Sona llegara a límites insospechados e inimaginables. Aunque podía ver que ciertamente, los Maous aman a sus hermanas menores con fervor. Sona se cubrió el rostro y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡Moo, no puedo soportarlo! – la siempre seria Sona, quien era la figura de templanza de la escuela dijo eso con una voz emocional y ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡A dónde vas dejando atrás a tu Onee-chan!

\- ¡Por favor no me sigas!

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡No abandones a tu Onee-chaaaaaaan! ¡So-taaaaaan!

\- ¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues "tan"!

Y así todo el clan Sitri fue tras de ellas, no sin antes despedirse formalmente de Sirzechs y los demás.

\- Issei, eso fue muy grosero – dijo Rias con un suave reproche.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – contesta el chico.

\- A que es grosero mirar fijamente a una dama mientras esta pasa momentos bochornosos – contesta Akeno mientras Asia asentía tímidamente con la cabeza.

Issei ladeo la cabeza, pero si Asia estaba de acuerdo es que podía haber hecho algo muy grosero.

\- Esta bien, me disculpare con Kaichou – dijo Issei haciendo sonreír a las chicas.

\- Vamos, no sean tan duras con Issei-kun… después de todo esa es la reacción normal cuando se presencia una reunión entre Serafall y su hermana menor. Sí. La casa de los Sitri es pacífica. ¿No lo crees, Ria-tan?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Ria-tan? – dijo Issei como confirmándolo mientras sonreía traviesamente y veía a la chica pelirroja.

Rias lo vio algo alarmada, con esas palabras que dijo su hermano pudo haber creado a un monstruo. Un monstruo travieso.

\- Onii-sama, no le agregues 'tan' a mi apodo cariñoso y por favor llámame...

De esa manera, la conversación vergonzosa comenzó del lado de los Gremory.

\- No puede ser... Ria-tan. Incluso cuando en el pasado me seguías a todas partes diciendo 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'... Es la edad rebelde, eh...

Sirzechs se conmocionó, aunque todos podían reconocer esa expresión ya que era similar a cuando Issei comenzaba a hacer bromas.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! Por qué me recuerdas mi niñez-.

[Flash]

Lord Gremory le tomó una foto cuando estaba enojada. Era una expresión llena de emoción.

\- Esa es una buena cara, Rias. Está bien, que te hayas criado tan espléndidamente... Suplantaré el entusiasmo de mi esposa, que no pudo venir hoy.

\- ¡Otou-sama! ¡Cielos!

\- Ciertamente es una linda cara, Buchou – dijo Issei, y no mentía era un rostro adorable.

Issei dijo eso y Rias se sonrojo aún más.

\- ¡Mooo! – Rias fue y le jalo la mejilla a Issei.

\- ¡Duele! – decía Issei sin perder su sonrisa.

Por otro lado, Grayfia, quien iba con Sirzechs, estaba haciendo lo mismo con el pelirrojo.

\- Los Maou-samas y sus familias tienen características comunes interesantes – decía Akeno viendo con algo de agrado, pero también celos, la escena.

\- ¿Características comunes? – pregunta Asia.

\- Maou-sama y todos los otros son simplemente graciosos, al parecer es un requisito para ser de la familia, por lo que Issei-kun las cumple. Y además, su hermana, sin excepción es una persona seria. Ufufu, definitivamente a causa de que su hermano de carácter libre se convirtió en el Maou-sama, ella no podía no volverse seria.

Lord Gremory veía con una sonrisa la escena, aunque su también su atención se centró un poco más en Issei, como si estuviera esperando algo del chico. Issei, quien más rápido que pronto se dio cuenta de eso y se puso nervioso (N/A: como cuando conoces al padre de tu elfa)

Rias también lo noto y soltó al chico con un suspiro.

\- Padre, él es mi único peón y uno de los miembros más nuevos de mi nobleza – dijo Rias introduciendo a Issei.

El chico entendió más o menos las intenciones del porque ella hizo eso, asi que se inclinó elegantemente ante Lord Gremory.

\- Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, el peón de Rias Gremory – dijo Issei presentándose con elegancia y dignidad.

Lord Gremory sonrió para sí mismo.

\- Sí, es un gusto, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Soy Lord Gremory, el padre de Rias, espero contar contigo a partir de ahora – dijo él.

Allí es donde las demás chicas lo entendieron. Prácticamente Rias acababa de presentar a Issei a su padre… en pocas palabras, ganando puntos y de una forma en que ninguna de ellas podía hacerlo.

\- Ara ara, Buchou sí que es traviesa – dijo Akeno sonriendo pero con un tic en la ceja.

\- Buchou-san es injusta – dijo Asia viendo la escena con ojos llorosos.

\- Oh vaya, Issei – se escuchó la voz de los padres del chico mientras se iban acercando a ellos.

\- Papá, mamá – dijo Issei llamándolos.

Tal vez ellos estaban recorriendo la escuela, ellos aparecieron mientras llamaban la atención, al igual que los pelirrojos.

\- Hyoudou Issei-kun, ¿Ellos son tus padres? – pregunta Lord Gremory, esa pareja lucia muy joven.

Issei asintió mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, ellos son mis padres – contesto Issei.

Los padres de Issei rápidamente se posicionaron delante de ellos.

\- Ara, Issei, al parecer estas con Rias-san – dijo su madre sonriendo al ver a la pelirroja que se quedaba en su casa, para reparar en que había más personas con ellos – Ara, perdonen mi descortesía, soy la madre de Issei, un placer en conocerlos. ¿Ustedes vinieron a ver a Rias-san? – pregunta la señora Hyoudou. Aunque para ella era obvio que eran visitas de parte de Rias, ya que Sirzechs estaba allí.

El padre de Rias dio un paso al frente de los chicos y se posiciono justo delante de los padres de Issei.

\- Un placer conocerlos, soy el padre de Rias.

Buscando un apretón de manos, el padre de Rias le extiende la mano al padre de Issei. Los padres de Issei se sorprendieron al ver al padre de Rias, se veía bastante joven como para tener a un hijo de la edad de Sirzechs (de quien creían que tenía entre 24 y 25 años). Aun asi, el padre de Issei sonrió y tomo la mano de Lord Gremory con un firme apretón de manos.

\- El gusto es nuestro, Señor Gremory. Soy el padre de Hyoudou Issei. Estábamos pensando en ir a saludarlo – dijo el padre de Issei con un tono formal, pero amigable y ameno, como el que ocupaba cuando estaba en una sala de negocios.

Lord Gremory sonrió, tal parece que se iba a llevar muy bien con el padre de Issei con solo intercambiar esas pocas palabras.

\- No se preocupe, soy yo el que debería ir a saludarlos rápidamente, Rias se está quedando en su casa, ¿verdad? Gracias por cuidar de mi hija. Había pensado en venir a saludarlos de todos modos, de cualquier manera, Sirzechs y yo estábamos ocupados con el trabajo por lo que no fue fácil encontrar una oportunidad. Parece que en ésta ocasión fuimos bendecidos con buena suerte. Es un honor conocerlos hoy.

\- Pierda cuidado, Rias-san es una chica muy buena. Por otro lado, es un placer conocerle también. Siempre habíamos querido conocer a la familia de Rias-san desde que llego a nuestra casa, es un gusto volver a ver a Sirzechs-kun también – dijo la señora Hyoudou al tiempo que Sirzechs saludaba con la cabeza.

Los chicos solo podían ver mudos el desarrollo de la conversación entre padres de familia.

\- Sí. Quisiera hablar en un lugar más calmado. Este lugar es un poco sobresaliente. Y sobre todo, nuestros hijos está avergonzados, ¿verdad? – dijo Lord Gremory, reparando en la expresión sonrojada que tenían Rias e Issei.

Los dos agradecían mentalmente la acción del patriarca de Cabello Carmesí. Aunque los padres de Issei no tuvieron ningún problema con eso desde el inicio. Entonces Lord Gremory dirige su mirada hacia Kiba.

\- Kiba-kun.

\- Sí – contesta rápidamente Kiba.

\- ¿Disculpa, pero podrías llevarnos a un lugar más tranquilo?

\- Sí. Entonces, por favor síganme. Nos vemos luego chicos – Kiba se despidió de Issei y los demás.

Kiba se inclina ante los padres de Issei y comienza a caminar por el corredor.

\- Bien entonces Rias, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Volveré luego de charlar un poco. Sirzechs, ¿puedo dejarte el resto a ti?

\- Sí, Chichiue.

Sirzechs responde rápidamente, al parecer tenía algo que hablar con ellos, sino seguramente iría a la escuchar la conversación de los padres de familia.

\- Issei, tu y yo madre volveremos luego de hablar un poco.

\- Aah, Papá, no digas nada extraño, ¿está bien? – dijo Issei bromeando con su padre.

\- ¿Por qué solo desconfías de mí? – decía su padre con un gracioso tono deprimido.

\- Déjamelo a mí. Yo me encargare de vigilarlo – dijo la madre de Issei con una sonrisa tranquila, pero que causo un escalofrió en la columna del padre de Issei y, curiosamente, en la de Lord Gremory también ya que al parecer le hizo recordar algo.

Todos veían eso con una gota en la nuca como ellos se retiraban. Fue entonces que Sirzechs volteo a ver a Rias.

\- Rias.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Onii-sama?

\- Hay algo de lo que quería hablar por un momento. Disculpa, Issei-kun. Me llevaré a mi hermana menor por un minuto. ¿Akeno-kun, te molestaría venir con nosotros? Es lo que dijo Sirzechs.

\- Sí – Akeno también asintió.

\- Sí, por mí está bien. Nosotros regresaremos a nuestra Clase. Nos vemos después, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san, Buchou, Akeno-san – dijo Issei al tiempo que hacia una reverencia.

Dicho eso Sirzechs, Rias y Akeno se van y desaparecen en algún lugar, dejando a Asia e Issei solos.

\- Sí, ¿podemos volver a nuestra clase?

\- Sí – responde Issei.

Y así, Asia e Issei volvieron de una vez al aula.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después, en casa…**_

\- ¡Asia-chan, te ves bien en el video!

Decía el Señor Hyoudou mientras estaba en trance viendo a Asia en la TV.

\- ¡Hahahahaha! ¡Prestarle atención al florecimiento de una hija es el deber de un padre después de todo! – comenta Lord Gremory mientras se reía de todo corazón.

\- JAJAJAJA – a ambos, se les unió la risa de Sirzechs.

Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pudo haber pasado para que hombres tan educados y de alta sociedad como ellos se pusieran de esa forma, en la que incluso se les podía llamar escandalosos? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla: Estaban ebrios.

Issei los veía con una sonrisa fingida, mientras, Grayfia y la señora Hyoudou estaban preparando algunos bocadillos para que no se mal pasaran. Luego de la cena en la casa Hyoudou, la reunión de admiración de la visita de clases de hoy había comenzado. Los padres de Issei habían invitado a cenar a los visitantes de la Casa Gremory, pero inmediatamente de que termino la cena, el padre de Issei saco sus botellas de Vino y de Sake, como cuando Sirzechs los había visitado anteriormente. Mientras estaban tomando, en algún momento el padre de Issei saco los videos que había grabado de los chicos y comenzaron a verlos.

Obviamente, quienes se llevaban toda la atención eran las chicas, a pesar de haber grabado el momento en que Issei hacia prácticamente una obra de arte. Las chicas en cuestión estaban al fondo de la sala de estar con sus caras rojas y rezando "¡Termina pronto, termina pronto!".

\- Esto es... un infierno, de los que no se han visto antes...

Rias estaba sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras se sonrojaba al límite máximo. Issei creyo que no era para tanto, pero le agradaba ver a Rias sonrojada.

\- ¡Por favor vean! ¡Nuestra Ria-tan está levantando la mano y respondiendo la pregunta del Sensei!

Sirzechs hace comentarios sobre el crecimiento de su hermana menor con mucha tensión, tanto que Rias cubrió su cara con sus manos.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Onii-sama, idiota!

Rias se fue corriendo subiendo las escaleras ya que había llegado a su límite de tolerancia de vergüenza.

\- ¡Rias! – Issei rápidamente fue a seguirla, mientras Sirzechs era golpeado por el abanico de papel de Grayfia.

Issei rápidamente subió las escaleras y se encontró con Rias sentada frente a la puerta de su habitación haciendo un puchero de disgusto. Issei sonrió tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres entrar a mi habitación? – pregunta el chico.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Issei abrió la puerta y Rias entro rápidamente para después acostarse en la cama del chico. Issei fue y se sentó en una orilla de la cama cerca de ella, acariciando su cabeza mientras Rias disfrutaba de su tacto.

\- Mi madre, padre y tu familia sí que se llevan bien.

\- ... – Rias no respondió nada.

\- Esta reunión es... creo que es buena. Papá y mamá también parecen estar disfrutándola. Tu padre y los otros también... también está el punto de que estaban demasiado alegres pero…

\- ...Lo sé. También estoy feliz de que mi padre y el padre de Issei estuvieran hablando felizmente.

\- Ah, obtuve una respuesta. Eso es bueno – dijo Issei bromeando.

\- Hey, Issei.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Estás feliz de haberme conocido?

Esa pregunta causo que Issei enarcara una ceja, pero finalmente suspiro y le contesto a Rias.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Es más que obvio que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido. También estoy muy agradecido de haber conocido a una persona tan maravillosa como tú – dijo Issei serio pero con un tono alegre.

Rias solo levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo.

\- Estoy feliz de haber conocido a Issei. Una vida sin ti es imposible. Tú ocupas mucho espacio en mi corazón, ¿sabes?

Esas pocas palabras tuvieron el mágico efecto de darle un golpe de calidez a Issei.

\- ¿Sabes?, para la continuación de la casa, es importante conseguir un yerno – Rias retomo la palabra – yo había decidido moldear al que sería mi esposo, pensaba "Si tengo que hacerlo de todas formas, voy a educarlo de acuerdo a mis propios ideales. Así es más rápido"

\- jaja ya veo – Issei escuchaba atentamente.

\- Pero tú eres todo lo que yo pensaba e imaginaba…

Issei sonrió ampliamente para sí mismo.

\- Jajaja eso es un honor, pero ¿No querías graduarte primero de la Universidad? Aún tenemos mucho tiempo – dijo Issei mientras Rias se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de él.

\- Para nada. He pensado sobre mi ceremonia de matrimonio también, ¿sabes? El estilo japonés estaría bien. Para la recepción, algún lugar en Japón sería bueno. Si hablas de un lugar con una hermosa escena, entonces… – Issei la veía con ojos cálidos y un ligero sonrojo mientras ella contaba con emoción sus planes.

Fue entonces que sin poder evitarlo, el chico sintió el impulso de cerrar su boca con la de la chica que estaba frente a él. Rias al sentir el cálido aliento de Issei sellando su boca solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendida, pero rápidamente se dejó llevar… fue un beso breve pero intenso en el que incluso jugaron un poco con sus lenguas.

Al separarse, la chica estaba sorprendida, pero esbozaba una alegre sonrisa que no podía borrarse de la cara.

\- ¿Y eso porque fue? – pegunta Rias divertida pero con un leve sonrojo.

Issei solo le sonrió.

\- Solo sentí necesidad – dijo Issei tonteando – ¿Ya estas más tranquila? – Rias asintió – pero en verdad, creo que exageraste con esa reacción, Sirzechs-sama no lo hizo con malas intenciones, aunque ya pago las consecuencias, Ria-tan – dijo Issei molestando a Rias.

\- Mooo, ¿tú también vas a comenzar con eso? – dijo Rias sonrojada, ya hablaría con su hermano.

Entonces Issei pego su frente a la de ella, pero pronto sintió que alguien le tira del cuello. Era Asia que tenía los ojos llorosos.

\- Hey Asia. No me interrumpas cuando estoy siendo afectuosa con Issei – dijo Rias levemente molesta.

\- Sólo... Buchou-san es injusta.

\- Es solo el transcurso natural de las cosas – dijo Rias con confianza.

Asia se agacho un poco triste.

\- Lo sé… lo sé pero… yo también quiero estar con Issei-san – dijo la chica.

Rias y Asia pronto comenzaron a discutir de manera infantil.

Issei le sonrió a la chica rubia también, por lo que se paró y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza a Asia.

\- Lo siento, Asia – dijo el chico dándole un beso en la frente.

La chica también vio sorprendida a Issei mientras sonreía e inconscientemente se tocaba la frente.

\- Veo que lo estás haciendo bien, Issei-kun – se escuchó una voz conocida.

Rias, Issei y Asia voltearon hacia la puerta, que es de donde provenía la voz.

\- Sirzechs-sama – dijo Issei.

\- Onii-sama…

Justo en la puerta estaba el Maou Pelirrojo.

\- Ustedes dos, pelearse no está bien. Creo que, especialmente frente a Issei-sama, es imprudente. Lo ponen en una situación incómoda – Grayfia iba con él y regaño a las dos chicas.

Las dos chicas pusieron una expresión complicada mientras que Issei sonreía amargamente.

\- Es verdad, pelear no está bien. Aun asi, puedo ver que Issei-kun es bueno manejando ciertas situaciones – dijo Sirzechs como felicitando a Issei.

\- Me escabullí un momento de la reunión. Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar de nuevo. Rias, es la continuación de la charla que tuvimos durante el día. Creo que es hora de liberar al otro Alfil – dijo Sirzechs sonriendo, dejando sorprendidos a Asia e Issei, quienes no sabían que era lo que habían hablado con Rias.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Estaban todos los miembros del Club reunidos en frente de una puerta… un tanto extraña. Dicha puesta tenía muchas cintas amarillas que tenían escrito "¡Precaución!" y una que otra de color Rojo que decían "¡Peligro!".

Esa puerta le llamaba bastante la atención a Issei desde el principio, quería preguntar que había allí, pero supuso que ya habría tiempo para que le dijeran, dado que estaba en el edificio donde se encontraba el salón del Club, era obvio para él que la familia de Rias estaba implicada con esa habitación. Le daba un raro sentimiento, también estaba el hecho de que la puerta tenía una barrera que impedía saber que había dentro. Ahora ya sabían lo que había allí: El Primer Alfil de Rias.

Issei sabía que dicho alfil existía desde antes de que él se convirtiera en demonio, pero, por variadas circunstancias, no pudo participar del Rating Game contra la Casa Fénix y en la batalla contra Kokabiel. Antes, cuando Sirzechs hablo con Rias en su habitación, se enteró que la razón de que no estuviera presente era debido a que tenía una cierta habilidad que era peligro y nadie podía controlarlo.

Asi que los Altos Mandos después de escuchar que Rias tenía a un siervo capaz de derrotar a un Líder de Grigori y que además era el Sekiryuutei, reconsideraron el hecho de liberarlo.

\- Todo el día, ese alfil vive aquí. Por el tiempo que pase, sus poderes se liberan bastante durante la noche, y si es sólo en el viejo edificio, puede salir de la habitación, pero se niega a hacerlo – dijo Rias tocando la puerta.

La chica no tuvo ninguna respuesta de la persona que supuestamente estaba dentro. Por lo que suspiro y comenzó a quitar los sellos que estaban puestos en ella.

\- ¿Esa persona tiene problemas para socializar? – pregunta Issei.

Ante esa pregunta Rias y los demás, a excepción de Asia y Xenovia, suspiraron. Los tres nuevos los vieron con duda.

\- Es un Hikikomori – dice Kiba con la mirada un tanto sombría y totalmente debilitado.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Como dijo Yuto… ese niño es bastante antisocial e introvertido – dijo Rias suspirando una vez más.

\- Ya veo – dijo Issei comprendiendo un poco la situación.

\- Oye, Issei, ¿Qué es un Hikikomori? – Xenovia, quien sabía poco de esos temas, se acercó junto con a Asia para consultarlo con Issei.

\- Un Hikikomori es…

Issei le explicaba a Xenovia y Asia. Mientras Kiba y Koneko quitaban las cintas que había en la puerta, el Rey y la Reina del Grupo quitaban los sellos.

\- La persona de ahí adentro ha sido el de mayores ganancias entre los sirvientes. Aunque probablemente Issei-kun este acercándose poco a poco a él – dijo Akeno sorprendiendo a los tres chicos nuevos.

Ellos sabían que Issei rápidamente se posiciono en el 1er Lugar entre ellos, aunque Asia no lo hacía nada mal y Xenovia también lo hacía bien. De hecho cuando Xenovia fue a su primera petición ocurrió algo casi similar a cuando ocurrió con Asia, Issei se había preocupado un poco, más que nada porque Xenovia es una cabeza hueca en cuanto a temas sexuales, pero rápidamente recordó que ella podría cortar en dos a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer algo que no le guste y su preocupación aumento en otro sentido, pidiéndole a Rias que lo enviara con ella, no por la seguridad de ella, sino del cliente, cosa que causo una graciosa discusión con Xenovia.

\- ¿Cómo recauda esa persona? – pregunta Issei.

\- A través de una computadora, hace contratos especiales con los humanos. Francamente, es una persona que no quiere vernos. Ese tipo de personas negocian de manera diferente, y forman relaciones de forma diferente. Resuelven las cosas mediante la computadora. En los tratos a través de computadora, entre los nuevos sirvientes demonios, tiene tantos números como los de rango superior – explica Akeno.

Issei se quedó pensando.

\- Me pregunto si yo puedo hacer algo asi… creo que mejoraría mi desempeño, pero esta la parte en la que me distraigo usando la computadora, ¿no será perjudicial? Como sea, creo que pediré una oportunidad para intentarlo – decía para sí mismo mientras se mordía el pulgar analíticamente.

A todos les creció una gota en la cabeza, en verdad que se esforzaba en el trabajo.

\- Ahora bien, voy a abrir la puerta.

Los sellos mágicos grabados en la puerta también desaparecieron, se convirtió en una simple puerta, por lo que Issei pudo sentir plenamente el aura que había dentro. Cuando Rias abrió la puerta…

\- ¡Noooooooooooooooooo!

Un grito alto y escandaloso se emitió desde adentro. Issei se sorprendió pero no fue asi con Rias, quien en cambio parecía haberlo esperado y entró suspirando junto con Akeno.

\- Buenos días para ti. Es bueno verte con tanta energía.

\- ¿P-Po-Por quéeeeee?

El intercambio que sucedía adentro se escuchaba afuera. A juzgar por la voz, podría haber sido un alumno de escuela media pero también podría haber sido una chica, Issei realmente no sabía que era, pero su instinto le decía que fuera lo que fuera que no se confiara.

\- Ara ara, el sello fue removido, ¿sabes? Puedes salir ahora. Entonces, vayamos juntos afuera – decía Akeno con una voz amable.

\- ¡EeeeStoy Bieeeeeeeeen aquiiiiiiiii! – gritaba la persona que estaba dentro.

Todos pusieron expresiones complicadas. Aunque Issei estaba curioso, Asia y Xenovia tenían miradas interrogantes. Las chicas suspiraban y Kiba tenía una sonrisa forzada. Asi que Issei, guiado por su curiosidad se asomó y todo oscuro… incluso siendo un demonio y poder ver en las noches, la habitación estaba demasiado oscura y apenas se podía ver un poco. De lo poco que pudo ver era que la habitación estaba inesperadamente decorada con un bonito motivo, parecía la habitación de una chica e incluso había muñecos de peluche presentes. También noto que solo había un ataúd dentro, cosa que lo hizo extrañarse.

Rias noto la curiosidad de Issei y con una sonrisa amarga le indico que podía acercarse. Issei asi lo hizo.

\- Eeeeeeh ¡¿Quién es esa persona?! – Se escuchó ese grito cuando Issei se alineo con Rias y Akeno.

Issei al fin pudo ver al alfil de Rias que estaba frente a ellos. Vio que en efecto, al parecer era una chica, una muy linda con apariencia noble, cabello dorado y ojos rojos que parecía una muñeca. Sentada en el piso, con una pose que parecía como si quisiera escapar. Estaba vestida con el uniforme de las chicas de la Academia Kuoh.

[Woooooowwwww, otra belleza rubia, ¡maldito bastardo con suerte!] – algunos de los portadores gritaban celosos.

[Ciertamente es hermosa, pero…] – algunos otros tenían sus dudas.

Aun asi, había algo que detenía a Issei de ver a esa persona como una mujer. Era un tanto sospechoso para él también, pero no sabía muy bien que era.

[Los dragones sabemos diferenciar a los machos y a las hembras simplemente por el olor… tu nunca lo habías necesitado ya que todas las chicas que hay a tu alrededor tienen ese aire femenino que les sale por los poros, sin contar que son atractivas para el sexo opuesto…] – Ddraig le explicaba en su cabeza.

* ¿Por el olor?

[Tú sabes, olor de sus fluidos de alguna que parte del cuerpo]

* ¿No es eso muy fetichista?

[¿Qué me preguntas a mí? Solo es algo natural, los dragones no somos los únicos que podemos hacer eso, de hecho, los humanos son los únicos "animales" que no pueden hacer eso]

* Bueno, como sea, eso quiere decir que…

[Exacto… eso que está allí es un macho, bueno, por lo menos su género es masculino] – ahora incluso la voz de Ddraig se escuchaba dudosa.

\- Un chico… – dijo por lo bajo Issei.

Rias y Akeno se vieron entre ellas con una expresión sorprendida.

\- Supiste que es un varón – dijo Rias como si hubiera esperado que Issei pensara que era una mujer.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí… solo… lo note – dijo Issei con un rostro deprimido y sombrío.

\- ¿? – Rias y los demás lo vieron con una expresión confundida.

\- Bueno, como sea, es verdad, él es un chico – dijo Rias restándole importancia.

\- Él tiene el hobbie de vestirse con ropa de chica…

Issei veía al chico travesti en suelo con una mirada complicada. Si solo dependiera de la mirada estaría en graves problemas ahora mismo, probablemente se hubiera ganado las burlas de Kiba por un rato, ya que cuando Issei dijo que sabía que la persona en frente de ellos era un chico, Kiba pareció haberse decepcionado. De esa forma el chico volteo a ver al travesti como si lo estuviera analizando, asustándolo y poniéndolo nervioso.

Finalmente Issei suspiro.

\- Cuando escuché mi sospecha era verdad, el impacto fue muy grande aunque no lo parezca. Incluso aunque es un Hikikomori, tiene la costumbre de vestirse con ropa de chica. No es eso algo contradictorio ¿esas ropas no son para mostrárselas a alguien?

Todos entendían la analogía de Issei, pero aun asi el chico travestido se decidió a hablar.

\- P-P-P-Pero la ropa de chicas es súper linda. A-a-a-a propósito, ¿quién es esta persona?

Rias noto que en efecto, no había presentado a Issei.

\- Él y las chicas de allí atrás son nuevos siervos que llegaron mientras estuviste aquí. El peón, Hyoudou Issei; El caballo, Xenovia; y como tú, el alfil, Asia.

Todos lo saludaron, sin embargo…

\- ¡Eeeeek, los miembros aumentaron mucho!

A todos les creció una gota en la nuca.

\- Por favor, ¿podemos ir afuera? ¿Bien? Ya no tendrás que estar sellado más aquí, ¿sabes? – dijo Rias amablemente.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Para mí el mundo exterior es imposibleeeeeeeee! ¡Estoy asustado! ¡Estoy asustado del exterior! ¡En todo caso, aunque vaya al mundo exterior le causaré problemas a los demaaaaass!

Kiba suspiro y decidió caminar a donde estaba.

\- Vamos, esta vez tienes que hacerlo, Buchou dijo que salieras – dijo Kiba tratando de jalar un poco al chico, como si estuviera convenciéndolo de salir.

Esa acción no sorprendió a nadie.

\- ¡Eeeeek! – al chico le comenzaron a brillar los ojos y una especie de destello cubrió el lugar.

El chico cerro los ojos al tiempo que pensando que Kiba lo iba a obligar a salir, pero había algo raro… no se escuchaba ningún ruido ahora, a diferencia de antes que estaba un poco escandaloso, y el chico sabía que había pasado…

\- ¿O-otra vez? ¡Maldición! ¡Soy un tonto, soy un tonto! – el chico se recriminaba a sí mismo algo.

Viendo a los demás, ellos estaban… paralizados. Como si algo los detuviera ellos no se movían para nada, incluso Rias y Akeno.

\- *Hic* *Hic* *Hic* Lo siento, Rias-Buchou, lo siento Akeno-Onee-sama – el chico comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo mientras que se soltaba del agarre de Kiba y se iba a un rincón.

Él se sentía tan culpable que no podía dejar de llorar. Ahora que lo había hecho, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que pasara el efecto de lo que sea que hizo. Sin embargo…

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¡Rias! ¡Hey, Akeno-san! – la voz de Issei le hizo abrir sus ojos cuan grandes eran.

Dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba el chico, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que, a pesar que todos seguían detenidos, Issei podía moverse.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunta el chico por lo bajo.

Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Solo podía ver como Issei pasaba las manos por el frente de las chicas y de Kiba esperando una reacción. Entonces Issei lo volteo a ver a él con una mirada seria.

\- eeek – el alfil se asustó y comenzó a temblar.

\- Oye…

Issei le hablo.

\- ¿Q-qque pasa?

\- Tú sabes qué es esto, ¿verdad?

Al alfil se le inundaron los ojos con lágrimas.

\- …El tiempo se detuvo – dijo el chico travestido con una voz débil.

De cualquier forma, eso tuvo el efecto de dejar en shock a Issei.

\- ¿El tiempo se detuvo?

El chico travestido asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Issei acercándose a él.

El Alfil no sabía muy bien, pero estaba contento al ver a Issei moverse. Asi que sin pensarlo le conto sobre el porqué se había detenido el tiempo. Issei no podía esconder su sorpresa al escuchar la explicación.

\- ¿Quieres decir que tu Sacred Gear tiene la habilidad de detener el tiempo? Para empezar, ¿Tienes un Sacred Gear?

\- Sí, está en mis ojos. Asi que todo lo que entra en mi rango de visión queda detenido – dijo el Alfil – aun asi, me sorprende que usted sea inmune a eso, senpai – dijo el rubio travestido.

Issei se quedó pensando y suspiro.

\- No es que no me afecte, la verdad es que desde que Rias y los demás se quedaron paralizados, yo comencé a sentirme raro… no sabría muy bien cómo explicarlo, pero la forma más fácil de decirlo es que me siento como si estuviera bajo el agua, me siendo un poco torpe, como si mis movimientos estuvieran ralentizados – confeso Issei – tal vez haya un requerimiento de poder y solo puedas detener a aquellos que tienen cierto nivel de fuerza – comento Issei buscando razones para eso.

El chico travesti lo vio con sorpresa. ¿Está diciendo que es más fuerte que los demás?

Asi pues pasaron unos instantes.

\- Esto es extraño. Algo en ese momento...

\- ...Ciertamente algo pasó.

Asia, Xenovia y yo estábamos sorprendidos por el misterioso fenómeno, pero el resto de los miembros sólo suspiraban. Kiba y los otros por supuesto que sabían de esto.

\- Si pero, es realmente sorprendente que puedas detener el tiempo – se escuchaba a Issei hablar con alguien. Siendo alguien a quien se le daba bien la magia, sabía muy bien lo increíble que era detener el tiempo en una zona.

\- ¿Eeek? ¿Enserio lo crees?

\- Claro, es como lo dije…

Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko notaron que Issei estaba al lado del alfil travestido y dejaron caer sus mandíbulas que, hablando metafóricamente, casi tocaban el suelo.

\- ¡Ah! Ya paso el efecto de tu Sacred Gear, Gasper-kun – dijo Issei viendo a los demás moverse mientras les sonreía.

Rias no podía creer lo que veía.

\- Issei… tu… tu estas conversando con Gasper… ¿Cómo es que…?

\- Issei-kun, ¿estabas hablando con Gasper-kun?

Rias y Akeno hablaron como si estuvieran viendo lo más extraño del universo. Issei y Gasper se vieron entre ellos. Hasta que Issei decidió explicarles un poco.

\- ¡¿No fuiste afectado por su Sacred Gear?! – pregunta Rias algo escandalosa.

\- Bueno, decir que no afecto por completo seria mentir, pero no fueron efectos completos – dijo Issei.

Rias suspiro pesadamente y su palmo la frente con una mano.

\- No sé por qué, pero a pesar de mi reacción no me sorprende tanto – dijo Rias.

Todos los demás solo sonreían forzadamente.

\- Issei-senpai salió de lo raro para volverse un fenómeno – dijo Koneko sin piedad.

\- ¡No lo digas de esa manera, Koneko-chan! – dijo Issei sorprendido por la forma en que se referían a él.

\- Bueno, de por sí ya eras TodoloPuedo-senpai – decía Koneko mientras continuaba molestándolo.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de apodo es ese, Koneko-chan?! – Issei reclamaba como niño, causando las risas de las demás chicas.

\- Eso es verdad, Issei-kun ya es un ser absurdo – Kiba también le hacía burla a Issei.

\- Kiba, maldito. A ti si te puedo pegar – Issei fue y comenzó una pelea infantil con Kiba, aumentando las risas, incluso Gasper sin darse cuenta comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿En verdad es muy increíble que Issei-san converse con esta persona? – pregunta una Asia curiosa.

Rias asiente con la cabeza.

\- Como no puede controlar su Sacred Gear, por las órdenes del Archiduque y del Maou, Sirzechs-sama, él fue sellado.

Gracias a la explicación de Akeno, Asia pudo comprender un poco. Él podía detener el tiempo. Ese era un poder extremadamente temible. Si él no podía controlarlo, entonces probablemente podría herir a sus camaradas también.

\- Este chico es Gasper Vladi. Él es mi alfil. Por el momento en el que estamos, él es de 1er año de la Academia Kuoh.-Además, antes de reencarnar él era mitad humano, mitad vampiro – dijo Rias acercándose a Gasper y presentándolo.

\- Si, su Sacred Gear es la Forbidden Balor View, ¿verdad, Rias? – pregunta Issei.

La sexy pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Ese es el nombre del Sacred Gear que Gasper posee. Es muy poderoso ¿él mismo te lo dijo? – pregunta Rias, aunque ya sabía la obvia respuesta.

\- Parar el tiempo, ¿eso no está cerca de romper las reglas?

\- No quiero escuchar eso de ti, aunque eso es verdad y detener el tiempo rompe las reglas, tu duplicación de poder y el poder de dividir las cosas del Hakuryuukou también son contra las reglas, ¿sabes? Eso es verdad pero… Incluso así, ser capaz de detener el tiempo, no puedes ignorar las reglas tanto.

\- El problema es que él no es capaz de controlarlo. Debido a eso Gasper fue sellado hasta ahora. Activar su Sacred Gear inconscientemente fue visto como un problema.

\- Justo como pensé, huh. Sin embargo, fuiste capaz de convertir a un chico con un Sacred Gear poderoso en tu sirviente, Rias. Sin mencionar, que fuiste capaz de hacerlo con tan solo una pieza.

Rias saco un libro de la nada, busco algo entre las páginas del libro y cuando lo encontró les mostro a todos el contenido. La página sobre la explicación de las Evil Pieces.

\- -Es una pieza mutada.

\- …¿Pieza mutada?

Kiba respondió a su pregunta.

Es diferente de una Evil Piece normal, cuerpos que claramente necesitan más de una pieza para ser reencarnadas pueden ser reencarnados con una pieza, es una pieza que puede hacer que dicho fenómeno ocurra.

\- Buchou poseía esa pieza.

Es lo que dijo Akeno-san. Kiba continúo.

\- Usualmente, para los demonios de Clase Alta, hay una probabilidad de 1 en 10 de que un demonio posea una pieza. Es una irregularidad que nació cuando el sistema de las Evil Piece fue creada, es más como un error pero se quedó porque parecía divertido. Gasper-kun es quien uso esa pieza.

\- Oh, eso quiero decir que Rias uso una pieza especial en Gasper, huh. ¿Puedo pensar en ellas como piezas que valen más de lo normal? – dijo Issei.

Rias lo vio un poco asombrada, aunque solo por unos instantes.

\- Es tal como dices. Asi que el problema es la habilidad de Gasper.

\- Rias, ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Él posee una habilidad extraña y parece que el poder de su Sacred Gear aumenta cuando esta inconsciente. Tal vez debido a eso, cada día su poder aumenta. De la conversación anterior podemos decir que, en el futuro, hay una posibilidad de que pueda alcanzar el Balance Breaker.

Todos se sorprendieron a excepción de Issei.

\- Eso es obvio desde que tiene un Sacred Gear, aun asi, incluso en el mejor de los tiempos una cosa peligrosa, ¿cierto? Sí el chico que es incapaz de controlar su propio poder lo obtiene podría atraer varias catástrofes.

\- Sí, es una situación crítica. Sin embargo, debido a que mi evolución fue aceptada, las personas que me evaluaron dijeron que ahora seré capaz de controlar a Gasper. Tal vez porque logre que Issei, quien tiene gran poder mágico y es el Sekiryuutei y por Yuto, que obtuvo el Balance Breaker.

\- Ah, escuche que fui evaluado bastante bien cuando derrote al bastardo de Raiser. Mi ama Buchou pienso que fue evaluada aún más. Incluso pensando que el Vanishing Dragon intervino fuimos capaces de defender sin ningún daño mayor el incidente con Kokabiel. Es por eso que, con la actual Rias, ella puede ser capaz de controlar a Gasper, ¿verdad?

Rias asintió con la cabeza.

\- Uh, incluso pensando que no quiero que hablen más sobre mí – había una gran caja de cartón atrás de Issei.

Gasper estaba hablando desde ahí. Al parecer era la única forma en que el chico estuviera completamente tranquilo.

\- Vamos, Gasper-kun… Sal de allí – dijo Issei instándolo a salir.

La caja comenzó a temblar y notaron que el chico iba a comenzar una escena más.

\- ¡L-lo siento, pero rechazare esa oferta! – dijo Gasper con la voz llorosa.

Todos suspiraron.

\- Juzgándolo por su habilidad, tal vez después de Akeno el seguiría. A pesar de que dicen que es semi-vampiro, el proviene de una familia de vampiros de clase pura con buen linaje y posee un poderoso Sacred Gear debido a su mitad humana. Él está bien dotado con las habilidades de los vampiros y destaca usando magia. Debido a eso, el probablemente no se hubiera convertido en un alfil con tan solo una pieza.

\- Pero Rias, los vampiros son débiles contra el sol, ¿cierto? ¿Él está bien?

Rias asintió.

\- El posee la sangre de un vampiro especial conocido como caminante diurno ya que él se podía mover en el día, así que no hay problema. Sin embargo, al él parece desagradarle.

\- ¿Caminante diurno?, ¿había un vampiro así? Eso suena interesante – dijo Issei viendo con curiosidad la caja.

\- ¡Odio la luz del día! ¡Es mejor si el sol desapareciera!

\- Tú no vas a clases, ¿cierto? Si tú no controlas tu poder y vas con los demás eso no sería bueno, ¿sabes?

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien dentro de esta caja de cartón! ¡El aire y la luz de afuera son un enemigo natural para mí! ¡Por favor deja al chico en su caja de cartón!

\- También, ¿él no necesita sangre? Aunque sea un Dhampiro, ¿sigue teniendo esa necesidad? – pregunta Issei.

\- Ya que es mitad vampiro, él no tiene tanta sed de sangre. Si le damos sangre cada 10 días entonces no habrá problema. Incluso pensado que a él no le agrada mucho beber sangre.

\- ¡Odio la sangre! ¡También odio el pescado! ¡También odio el hígado!…

\- …Un vampiro bueno para nada – Koneko escupió esas palabras.

Como se esperaba de ella, no muestra piedad.

\- ¡Uwaaaaaaah! ¡Koneko-chan es ruin!

A pesar de la situación, eso no impedía que dicha escena de dos chicos de primero peleando les pareciera graciosa. En eso Rias vio su reloj y suspiro.

\- ¿Ya te tienes que ir? – pregunta Issei.

Rias asiente con pesadez. Issei sabía que ella tenía una reunión a la que le era imposible faltar.

\- Por ahora, hasta que regrese, Issei, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, les dejare el entrenamiento de Gasper a ustedes. Akeno y yo iremos al lugar de la reunión de las tres facciones. Y Yuto, parece que mi Onii-sama quiero oír en detalle sobre tu Balance Breaker así que acompañamos.

\- Si, Buchou.

\- Issei-kun, perdón pero, te dejare a Gasper-kun a ti.

\- Si, déjamelo a mí, Kiba. Bueno, ya que Asia, Koneko-chan y Xenovia están aquí también, haremos algo. Probablemente. Para ser honesto, soy un poco inquieto… El vampiro Hikikomori. Estoy muy preocupado por su futuro.

\- Parece que ya tienes algo en mente, ¿verdad? – dice Rias pensando que Gasper probablemente la pase mal.

\- Gasper-kun, deberías acostumbrarte a ir afuera, ¿sabes?

\- ¡Akeno Onee-samaaaaaaa! Por favor no digas cosas como esas

\- Ara, ara, eso es problemático. Issei-kun, te lo dejare a ti – dijo Akeno dirigiéndose a Issei.

\- Sí, sí se me es pedido por Akeno-san, entonces lo haré lo mejor que pueda – dijo Issei sonriéndole a la morena, para después acercarse a Rias – Cuídense mucho, por favor – dijo Issei mientras le tocaba una majilla.

Rias puso su mano sobre la de él y le sonrió. Mientras tanto, Asia estaba haciendo un puchero a causa de los celos, Koneko lo hacía pero muy sutilmente… la diferente fue Akeno, quien puso por unos instantes una mueca de dolor. Issei creyó haberlo imaginado.

\- No te preocupes, solo vamos con mi hermano – dijo ella - Ok, bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo ella mientras Akeno creaba un circulo.

En el círculo entraron los que iban a irse y rápidamente se transportaron a donde sea que se fuera a dar la reunión.

\- Entonces, Issei, ¿puedo disciplinarlo? Un hombre débil no es bueno. Y también siempre he querido enfrentarme a un vampiro desde mi niñez. Déjame este tratamiento a mí.

Issei se quedó pensando, la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que método utilizar. Tenía un par de ellos en la cabeza, pero no sabía con cual empezar, de hecho, uno de ellos era el que Xenovia tenía planeado utilizar al parecer, asi que solo pudo decir una cosa…

\- Está bien, puedes comenzar a hacerlo – dijo Issei asintiendo con la cabeza.

Con eso Xenovia tiro la cuerda que estaba unida a la caja de cartón de Gasper. Querer enfrentarse a él, un momento… ¿Quería destruir a Gasper…? Puede que Issei se haya equivocado, pero pensándolo bien, podía detenerla en caso de que las cosas se pusieran graves. La verdad no quería ni pensar que le haría Rias si su lindo siervo estuviera herido cuando regresara… es una suerte tener a Asia allí.

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeek! De ninguna manera, ¡no quiero pelear en contra de la portadora de la espada santa Durrandaaaaal! ¡Seré destruido!

\- No grites, Gasper. Si quieres, podría preparar una cruz y un botella de agua bendita, ¿también podría atacarte con ajo?

\- ¡Eeeeeeeeeek! Ajo, ¡Noooooooooo!

\- Xenovia-san. Sí un demonio exorciza, entonces tú también recibirás daño – le recordaba Issei, pero ella no le hizo caso.

\- Oye, comienza a correr. Si eres un caminante diurno entonces tu eres capaz de correr en el día – decía Xenovia mientras abanicaba su espada.

\- ¡Eeeeeeek! ¡No me persigas mientras mueves tu Durandaaaaaaal! – Gasper por otro lado corría desesperadamente por su vida.

Issei no veía nada de malo, sí Xenovia hubiese querido alcanzarlo ya lo habría hecho. Aunque desde otra perspectiva, eso era lo más cercano a una cacería de vampiros. Una mente saludable comienza por un cuerpo saludable, eso pensaban Issei y Xenovia, ya que eso haría que por lo menos aire fresco llegara a su cabeza.

\- ¡T-tu puedes, Gasper-kun! – Asia animaba a Gasper para que no se dejara atrapar, como ambos son alfiles creía que debían apoyarse unos a otros.

\- Koneko-chan estaba persiguiendo a Gasper junto a Xenovia mientras se sostenía un ajo.

\- ...Gya-kun, si comes el ajo, estarás saludable

\- ¡Nooooooo! ¡Koneko-chan esta intimidandomeeeeee!

\- ¿Esos dos de 1 º año pueden llevarse bien? Yo había oído que Koneko-chan puede ser un personaje irritante único, pero… ¿Una bravucona? Más bien, Koneko-chan lo llamaba "Gya-kun" – Issei sonreía amargamente al ver la relación de sus Kohai.

\- Oh, ¿aun estas aquí, Hyoudou? – Saji del Consejo Estudiantil apareció en el lugar.

\- Oh, eres tú, Saji ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – saluda Issei.

\- Después de escuchar que había un sirviente Hikikomori, cuya prohibición había sido levantada, quise ver un poco

\- Ah, él está allí. Él está siendo perseguido por Xenovia

\- Hey, hey, Xenovia-san, está balanceando la espada legendaria con el corazón, ¿sabes? ¿Está bien?, Eh. ¡Oh! Espera, es una chica, ¿¡eh!? ¡No mencionaste que es rubia!

Saji parece feliz. El piensa que está en lo correcto, a lo que Issei sonrió malévolamente.

\- ¿Oooh? ¿Te gusta? – dijo Issei mientras que Saji asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿No ves que es una belleza? - él no había notado la sonrisa de Issei.

\- ¿Quieres que te la presente?

\- ¡¿Lo harías?! – Saji asintió frenéticamente.

Issei estaba disfrutando esto, podría molestarlo más para que el golpe sea más fuerte cuando se enterara de la verdad, pero el rostro de desaprobación de Asia lo estaba haciendo recapacitar, aunque también era cierto que disfrutaba ver las mejillas de la chica infladas mientras hacía un puchero. Asi que si perder su sonrisa malvada volteo a ver a Saji, quien ahora si la noto y comenzó a sudar sin saber porque.

\- Bueno… si no te importa que eso de allí sea un hombre travestido, supongo que si te lo puedo presentar – dijo Issei mientras sonreía burlonamente y escuchaba el corazón de Saji romperse.

\- Eres un maldito, Hyoudou. Como sea, esto es una estafa. Más bien, ya que él está usando ropa de niña, sería para enseñárselo a alguien, ¿verdad? Y ya que es un Hikikomori, son muchas las contradicciones. Es muy difícil

\- Es cierto. Es un hobby incomprensible. También no puedo decir nada al respecto le satisfaciendo. Y, ¿qué estás haciendo Saji? – pregunta Issei ya que él tenía una pequeña pala de jardín.

\- Como puedes ver. Estoy en el mantenimiento de la cama de flores. Han sido órdenes de Kaichou desde hace una semana. Hey, ¿hasta hace poco, los eventos en la escuela han sido muchos? Y también, la próxima vez Maou-sama y los otros vendrán aquí. Es el trabajo del peón del consejo estudiantil, o sea yo, que la escuela luzca hermosa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Tú eres el encargado de la cama de flores? Ya veo, te está quedando muy bien – dijo Issei sinceramente, ya que él había visto los avances y ciertamente, tanto la selección como la ubicación de las flores eran hermosos.

Saji inflo su pecho.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para que Kaichou quede complacida.

\- Y lo estará, incluso yo, quien sabe poco de esos temas puedo decir que estás haciendo un gran trabajo – dijo Issei.

\- Gracias…

Mientras los dos peones conversaban, como de hecho solían hacerlo desde después del incidente de Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko perseguían a Gasper. Todo normal, si no fuera porque Issei suspiro mientras hablaba con Saji.

\- ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Dije algo malo? – pregunta Saji algo confundido.

Issei negó con la cabeza antes de poner una mirada seria y afilando los ojos, asustando al peón del Clan Sitri.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí… Azazel? – pregunta Issei sin voltearse.

\- Ja. Los sirvientes de las familias de los Maous están jugando aquí.

Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron alertas y Asia se ocultó detrás de Issei.

\- No has respondido – dijo Issei firme ahora si volteando a verlo.

Azazel como siempre llevaba su yukata puesta y saludo con la mano a Issei mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

\- Hola, Sekiryuutei. Ha sido un tiempo desde aquella noche.

Saji, mientras que también se pone de manifiesto la sorprendida cara de un lagarto deforme en su mano derecha. Es el Sacred Gear de Saji. Xenovia también se preparó con Durandal.

\- ¡Hy-Hyoudou, por Azazel quieres decir-!

\- Si, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos. Desafortunadamente he tenido contacto con este tipo en el pasado, como sea, solo no bajes la guardia – dijo Issei mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a varios metros de Azazel e indicaba a Xenovia y a Koneko que se llevaran a Asia con ellas y se alejaran un poco – ¿Y bien? No has respondido a mi pregunta – dijo una vez más.

Azazel se quedó viendo fijo a Issei. Pero inmediatamente suspiro.

\- Yo no tengo ganas de pelear. Decidí dar un paseo, y vine a visitar el lugar de los Demonios. Creí que sería buena idea ir a ver al chico de la Sacro-Espada Demoniaca, pero al parecer él no está aquí y solo se encuentra el Sekiryuutei sobreprotector – dijo Azazel.

\- Ya veo, como sea, ya sabes que Kiba no se encuentra aquí. Sería buena idea que dejara de deambular de esa manera, podría ser atacado por los Demonios, si sabes que estas en los dominós de Rias, ¿verdad? – pregunta Issei.

\- Je, no creo que me tenga que preocupar por eso, yo no soy como Kokabiel, ¿sabes? – dice Azazel liberando algo de aura.

\- Bueno, incluso si no es igual que él… yo pude encargarme de él fácilmente, asi que incluso si eres un poco más fuerte que él no saldrás ileso de esta, ¿no lo crees? – Issei también comenzó a expulsar un poco de aura.

Azazel vio a Issei con una ceja alzada e inmediatamente dejo de expulsar aura.

\- Maldito mocoso engreído – Azazel de pronto comenzó a pelear como lo haría un niño.

\- Estúpido viejo creído – contesto Issei de igual forma.

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

\- ¡¿No lo escuchaste?! ¡¿Sera que el viejo necesita un aparato para escuchar?!

Mientras esos dos peleaban, todos cayeron de espaldas al piso. La atmósfera que habían creado al inicio se fue al averno.

\- Ya veo, el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoníaca no está aquí. Esto es aburrido, me voy – dijo Azazel dándose la vuelta, yéndose tan despreocupadamente como llego.

Mientras se retiraba Azazel apunta a un determinado árbol.

\- El vampiro escondido por ahí.

Gasper se esconde atrás de un árbol por el pánico. Al acercarse a Gasper, Azazel dice.

\- Tú eres el poseedor de la Forbidden Balor View, ¿verdad? Si tú no lo utilizas adecuadamente, entonces te convertirás en un objeto que le causarás daño a los demás. Como cualquier Sacred Gear, si se puede complementar los aspectos deficientes, debería estar bien, pero… ahora que lo menciono, la investigación de los Sacred Gear en los demonios no progresó mucho. Se puede invocar a través de los 5 sentidos, pero si la capacidad el dueño del Sacred Gear es insuficiente entonces, podría moverse de forma natural, y sería muy peligroso.

Gasper puso un rostro sombrío por lo dicho por el líder caído.

\- ¿Es eso la Absortion Line? Si estás practicando, pruébelo. Conecta a este vampiro, si lo invocas, absorberás el exceso de poder del Sacred Gear, probablemente sería menos violento.

Con la explicación de Azazel, Saji muestra una expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿M-Mi Sacred Gear, que puede absorber el poder de otros Sacred Gear? Pensé que simplemente absorbe el poder de mis oponentes y los debilita – al enterarse de eso, Azazel también tenía una expresión sorprendida.

\- En serio, es por esto, que recientemente los poseedores de los Sacred Gear no tratan de conocer el poder de sus Sacred Gear bastante bien. La Absortion Line tiene el poder de uno de los legendarios Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragones, el dragón de la prisión, Vritra. Bueno, esto fue descubierto gracias a una investigación reciente. Esta cosa se puede conectar a cualquier objeto, y absorber su poder. Si es por un corto tiempo, es posible separar la línea de un lado, y conectarlo a otra persona u objeto.

* ¿Dragon de la Prisión?... Tú me dijiste que no reconocías la energía de ese Sacred Gear, Ddraig…

[La presencia es muy débil, era imposible que lo relacionara con un Rey Dragon, quienes son los más fuertes de la Clase Dragon después de Albion y de mí… Además de que desconocía que Vritra había sido sellado en un Sacred Gear ya que nunca me había encontrado con uno de sus portadores. Lo último que supe de ese tipo es que había sido eliminado hace mucho tiempo]

\- En-entonces, la línea de mi lado... por ejemplo, ¿puedo conectarlo a Hyoudou u otra persona? Y entonces el poder fluirá en Hyoudou? – pregunta Saji a Azazel.

\- Sí, si creces, el número de las líneas también se incrementarán. Si haces esto la salida de absorción aumentará muchas veces también.

\- ... – Saji quedó en silencio.

\- Ya sabía yo que serias un maniaco de los Sacred Gear desde que Raynare-san y Kokabiel se refirieron a ti de esa manera – dijo Issei burlonamente.

\- ¡Cállate!, además ella sigue enfadada contigo – dijo Azazel - ¡Cough! – Azazel tosió falsamente – Para mejorar tu Sacred Gear, la forma más rápida sería la de beber la sangre del Sekiryuutei. Si el vampiro bebe de su sangre, entonces podrá controlar su poder. Bueno, ustedes hagan el resto.

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos dice eso, y con una sola mirada se marcha del lugar. Sin embargo, sólo una vez se detuvo y giró su mirada hacia mí.

\- Lo siento por Vali… Nuestro Hakuryuukou entro en contacto contigo por voluntad propia. Estoy seguro de que estas sorprendido, ¿verdad? Porque él es un tipo poco común pero él no piensa en solucionar la rivalidad entre el rojo y el blanco inmediatamente.

\- Lo note, pero si no quieres que te lo envuelva igual que a Kokabiel, será mejor que lo controles – dijo Issei.

\- Je, ya veremos qué es lo que sucede – dijo Azazel yéndose al fin.

Todos los demonios se quedaron atrás viéndose unos a otros. Saji por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

\- En verdad eres increíble, Hyoudou – dijo Saji más para el mismo – Por ahora, ¿Qué te parece si intentamos con la sugerencia de Azazel y conecto mi Sacred Gear en el nuevo rostro-kun de allí? En ese estado, vamos a tratar de usar mi Sacred Gear y practicaré. A cambio de eso, la próxima vez, ustedes me ayudarán con la cama de flores.

Issei se quedó pensando un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, ayuda a mi camarada – dijo Issei haciendo una leve reverencia.

Saji hizo una mueca de sorpresa, pero al ver a las chicas que estaban allí, ellas también lo estaban haciendo. El mismo Gasper estaba sorprendido.

Por la sugerencia de Saji el entrenamiento del Sacred Gear de Gasper empezó. Saji conectó la lengua de la Absortion Line en Gasper, y extrajo el exceso de energía. Como dijo Azazel, la absorción fue posible.

Después de haber drenado un poco de energía del Sacred Gear de Gasper, fue el turno de Issei.

\- Bien, Gasper-kun… ahora intenta detener esto – dijo Issei creando una pequeña esfera de energía, la cual Koneko reconocía como la esfera con la que hacia entrenar a Akeno y Rias.

Como ya sabían que era totalmente inofensiva, nadie juzgo mal la elección de Issei. De esa manera, Issei le lanzo la esfera a Gasper y al momento de entrar en su campo de visión, se paralizó. Gasper veía algo confundido y contento la esfera que estaba suspendida justo delante de él, tanto que al parecer olvido que era el quien la estaba deteniendo, ya que la esfera de nuevo se movió y fue directo a golpearle el rostro.

\- Bugaaaa – llego a gritar el chico mientras caía de espaldas a causa del golpe.

A todos les creció una gota en la nuca.

\- ¿E-estará bien Gasper-kun? – pregunta Asia no muy segura.

Asi pues, pasaron un tiempo en que Issei le arrojaba esferas de energía y Gasper tenía que detenerlas. Había veces en que Gasper detenía a todos, comenzaba a entrar en pánico y quería escapar, pero al no verse afectado al 100% Issei lo capturaba, lo traía de vuelta y lo convencía que no había problema.

Eso lo hacía porque Rias se lo había pedido y porque sin importar como fuera, el chico era uno de sus compañeros de nobleza. Al poco rato, Issei sintió la presencia de Rias cerca, por lo que dijo que estaba bien tomar un descanso.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Progresaron en la práctica? – como Issei esperaba, Rias llego al lugar donde estaban.

Ella llevaba un cesto con varios sándwiches, al parecer era para tener una excusa, ya que Issei creyó que ella en realidad estaba preocupada por Gasper. Como sea, Issei le informo a Rias el pequeño, pero significativo progreso que hubo con el Vampiro Travesti. La chica se alegró demasiado al escuchar las buenas nuevas.

Por el momento, los chicos disfrutaban de los sándwiches preparados por la pelirroja.

\- Te quedaron muy buenos, Ri- – Issei se detuvo, Saji estaba allí – Buchou.

\- Fufufu, Gracias. Los ingredientes no eran muchos, así que sólo fui capaz de hacer solo los simples.

Saji veía con los ojos entrecerrados a Issei, como si su actitud le molestara.

\- Si piensas que nadie sabe que estas saliendo con Rias-senpai estás muy equivocado, Hyoudou – dijo Saji dejando caer un martillo sobre la cabeza de Issei – De hecho, Rias-senpai se lo conto personalmente a Kaicho y Kaicho a su vez nos lo conto a nosotros, Hanakai y algunas otras chicas se pusieron bastante escandalosas que molestaban, asi que deja de actuar como si fueras indiferente, solo haces que me irrite más…. ¡AAAAAAGH! ¡Cada vez que pienso en lo suertudo que eres me dan ganas de matarte, maldito bishounen! – grito Saji jalándose su cabello.

\- ¿Saji?... – Issei estaba sorprendido mientras Saji estaba maldiciéndolo, pero después reparo en lo que dijo y volteo a ver a Rias – ¿Se lo contaste a Kaicho?

Rias estaba volteando a otro lado haciéndose la disimilada, pero al ver que Issei no la dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera la verdad, ella decidió decírselo.

\- Se me salió decírselo en una de nuestras pláticas, además, como es mi mejor amiga, me sentiría mal si no se lo dijera – explico Rias.

\- Ya veo – fue la simple respuesta de Issei que desencajo a la pelirroja, quien espero otra reacción.

Cuando ellos hablaron de como llevarían la relación, acordaron que lo harían poco a poco y de manera discreta, más que nada por el hecho de que sabían que habría bastantes molestias al ser los dos populares. Además de que a Rias no le molestaba para nada que su relación fuera discreta, la hacía sentir más segura. Issei noto que Rias lo estaba viendo con una expresión confundida asi que él también se explicó.

\- Entiendo que no quieres guardar secretos a alguien tan cercano a ti, incluso yo te dije que sería bueno contárselo a los chicos, aunque estaba seguro que a Akeno-san se lo hubieras contado.

Rias sonrió al ver lo comprensivo que era Issei. Asi que si él creía que no había problema no debería seguir con el tema. Asi que mientras los demás degustaban los sándwiches de Rias, Issei le informo sobre la aparición de Azazel.

\- Ya veo, asi que Azazel está tratando de acercarse a Yuto… bueno, creo que mientras estés cerca él no se atreverá a hacer un movimiento alocado, ya que no saldrá nada bien de esa. He oído que Azazel tiene un amplio conocimiento acerca de los Sacred Gear. Consejos sobre Sacred Gear... Tal vez tenía tiempo libre para darle consejos a otra persona.

Rias se puso a reflexionar sobre algo.

\- Me retiro Rias-senpai, voy a volver a trabajar en la cama de flores – Saji se despide al tiempo que toma algunos sándwiches para el camino.

\- Oh, yo iré contigo. Después de todo prometí que ayudaría en la cama de Flores a cambio de que ayudaras a Gasper. Nos vemos después – dijo Issei haciendo lo mismo que Saji – Gasper-kun debería estar bien por ahora, solo eviten obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiera hacer – dijo Issei viendo al Dhampiro que se ocultaba detrás de un árbol.

Todos asintieron a la sugerencia de Issei. Gasper suspiro al escuchar eso.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudar a mis siervos, Saji-kun – Rias le agradeció a Saji.

Saji se sonrojo de una manera extraña por la repentina muestra de gratitud. Issei lo veía desde al lado con una ceja levantada.

\- Hora de irnos – dijo Issei comenzando a arrastrar a Saji.

Rias sonreía por la bajo mientras los veía retirarse, algo le decía que había provocado algo en Issei.

\- Gasper, puedes continuar, ¿cierto? Después de ser succionado por Saji-kun, tu poder se reguló a un nivel perfecto, durante el resto del entrenamiento te haré compañía – propuso Rias.

Gasper al ver que todos lo veían como si estuvieran esperando algo de él se levantó y hablo con entusiasmo. Además, realmente había ganado algo de confianza desde que conoció a Issei.

\- Y-yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzzooo

De esta manera, el entrenamiento del Sacred Gear de Gasper continuó hasta la noche.

Varios días después, en la noche.

En cierto lugar similar a un departamento lujoso apareció un círculo mágico, el brillo emitió un gran brillo y de él comenzaron a materializarse dos figuras. Una baja andrógina que parecía tímida y otra que pertenecía a un hombre alto de complexión atlética.

\- ¿Oh? Asi que ahora será Issei-kun y… ¿una chica? ¿Qué significa esto?... no espera, hay algo que no encaja muy bien – se escuchó la sensual voz de una mujer.

El chico en cuestión que no era otro más que Issei volteo a ver hacia donde se escuchó la voz y sonrió.

\- Tal parece que la intuición femenina de Mika-san sigue tan aguda como siempre… estas en lo cierto, este de aquí es un chico, su nombre es…

Con la introducción de Issei, Gasper entendió que debía presentarse.

\- S-soy Gasper Vladi, un Kohai de Issei-senpai… mu-mu-mucho gusto – dijo Gasper tratando de no salir corriendo.

Issei levanto el pulgar felicitándolo.

\- Asi pues, Mika-san, ¿no hay problema con que el observe un poco, verdad?

Mika negó con la cabeza, pero aun asi sonrió traviesamente.

\- Yo que creía que hoy finalmente seria el día en que haría cosas traviesas con Issei-kun… ya será otro día, por ahora me debes un favor – dijo la chica.

Issei suspiro, en el tiempo que conocía a Mika sabía perfectamente que era muy atrevida, y que también era algo aprovechada. Asi que no teniendo opción asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por ahora, ¿será lo de siempre?

\- Si, los ingredientes están en el refrigerador…

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de comer esta vez?

\- Sorpréndeme…

La conversación de Issei y Mika se desarrollaba tan naturalmente que Gasper solo podía observar sorprendido, olvidado que él mismo era un Hikikomori.

Issei fue al refrigerador y vio su interior, se sorprendió al ver la enorme cantidad de productos que había, al parecer Mika compro muchas cosas. Pero ya poniendo atención a los ingredientes se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Gasper-kun

\- ¡S-si! – el mitad vampiro respondió en automático.

\- Ayúdame, lava esto mientras yo corto y condimento los ingredientes – dijo Issei pasándole algunos ingredientes.

El Hikikomori no entendía muy bien porque lo obedecía, tal vez tenía un inconsciente miedo hacia Issei o solo el chico se ganó su respeto al punto que lo hacía tener la confianza que por sí mismo no tendría. Por otro lado Issei sabía bien que era lo que le pasaba…

 _*no sé por qué pero Gasper-kun ha comenzado a salir un poco, aunque sea solo en el edificio del club. Rias está muy contenta ya que según ella eso es un gran progreso._

 _[Bueno, eso es algo natural. Después de todo el chico ya te ha aceptado como el macho alfa, al igual que el rubio. Ya te lo había dicho antes, ¿no? Los dragones no movemos en manada, por lo que un alfa es necesario, al igual que una hembra beta, en este caso Rias Gremory. En las manadas de los dragones la palabra de esos dos es casi absoluta, por lo que cuando le pides algo al chico es lógico que lo haga, ya que no estas forzando su voluntad, ya que la voluntad del chico es mejorar y poder seguir adelante]_

Esa fue la explicación que le dio Ddraig, no es como si doblegara la voluntad de los demás, es más bien como cuando alguien que te sigue porque cree que estas en lo correcto.

De esa manera cocinaron mientras Issei le enseñaba como era la preparación a Gasper. Según Kiba, Issei batió el record de rareza al poder acercarse a alguien que teóricamente era una persona antisocial al extremo, aunque Koneko también le hacía burla.

\- Terminamos, Mika-san – dijo Issei viendo a la chica quien comenzó a olfatear el aire.

\- ¡Huele delicioso! ¡¿Qué preparaste?! – dice Mika con un rostro lleno de gula.

Issei sonrió y le mostro el contenido del refractario destapándolo, mostrándole una paella perfecta. A la chica le brillaron los ojos y rápidamente fue a sentarse, sirviéndose ella sola una gran porción.

\- ¡DEEEELISHIIIIOSSHOOO! – grito a todo pulmón la chica mientras tenia las mejillas llenas.

Después de eso, los chicos acompañaron durante su comida a la chica mientras Issei conversaba con ella y de vez en cuando troleaban a Gasper. Al poco tiempo Issei y Gasper regresaron al salón del club.

En el momento que Issei y Gasper llegaron, encontraron un pastel de felicitaciones hecho por todas las chicas del club para el rubio travesti. Algo que le agrado mucho, ya que al chico afeminado le encantaban los dulces.

\- Sabía que podía confiar en ti – dijo Rias viendo con ojos llenos de agradecimiento al Issei.

\- Ara ara, en verdad, Issei-kun es el hombre en el que más podemos confiar. Claro, Yuto-kun también lo es – dijo Akeno.

Lo cierto es que ambos chicos han hecho su parte en la "rehabilitación de Gasper" y los dos han estado presentes en sus entrenamientos. Los dos chicos le sonrieron a las Onee-sama.

\- Aun asi Gya-kun sigue siendo un inútil por el mismo – Koneko dejo caer un pesado martillo sobre el mitad vampiro.

\- ¡Gheeeeeeee! ¡Koneko-chaaaaaan eeees muuuuy cruuuuel!

El susodicho se encontraba dentro de su caja como era costumbre, los demás también ya se habían acostumbrado a que lo hiciera, solo salía para los entrenamientos y para comer dulces. Todos sonreían forzosamente ante la interacción de esos dos.

Issei vio su reloj, ya era algo tarde asi que se levantó.

\- ¿Qué te parece hacer una sesión de entrenamiento corta, Gasper?

\- ¡eeeeek! ¡Pero si me dijeron que el entrenamiento de hoy seria acompañar a Issei-senpai a las peticiones que le llegaran!

Habían convencido al travesti para que acompañara a Issei de esa forma.

\- Vamos, solo será un poco ya que es tarde – dijo Issei comenzando a arrestar la caja de Gasper.

\- ¡Noooooooo! ¡Eso es traaaaaampaaaaa! ¡No eeees looo que prooometieeroooon!

De esa manera Issei salió con él.

\- En verdad se está esforzando para que Gasper-kun pueda controlar su poder – dijo Akeno viendo con una sonrisa hacia donde Issei había salido con Gasper hace unos momentos.

Las demás chicas también lo veían de la misma forma.

\- Si, Issei es un hombre confiable. Sin lugar a dudas es el hombre que creí que era – Xenovia también pensaba asi de Issei.

\- Asi es, Issei-san se esfuerza en todo lo que hace.

\- Senpai probablemente este enfrentando el mayor reto de su vida y por eso se está divirtiendo mientras entrena a Gya-kun – opino Koneko.

Aunque en realidad era lo que todos pensaban.

\- Estoy celosa de ti, Rias. Lo más seguro es que Issei-kun se está esforzando tanto solo por ti – dijo Akeno.

Rias se sonrojo un poco.

\- No, según él lo hace por todos. El piensa mucho en sus compañeros – dijo Rias como evitando el tema.

Ya afuera, Issei estaba lanzando varias esferas de energía mientras que Gasper las detenía. Al parecer la tasa de excito estaba aumentando a buen ritmo, por lo que esto lo hacía para que Gasper no perdiera el ritmo. A los pocos minutos Issei noto que el chico estaba agotado y decidió descansar un poco. Ahora el chico travesti estaba sentado en una banca e Issei estaba sentado en el césped.

\- Vas progresando a buen ritmo – felicito Issei.

\- ¡g-gracias, Issei-senpai!

\- ¿No te gustaría probar bebiendo un poco de mi sangre? – pregunta Issei.

\- ¡l-l-lo- lo siento pero creo que pasare de eeeesooo! – dijo Gasper, la verdad es que sabían que había una posibilidad que eso también le sirviera a Gasper pero él se negaba ya que el sabor de la sangre le disgustaba.

Issei decidió no presionarlo y se recostó un momento.

\- ¿Porque me ayudas tanto…?

Una pregunta fugaz llego a los oídos de Issei, él no necesitaba adivinar quién era ya que solo había alguien más allí.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué no es lo más obvio? Somos compañeros en un mismo grupo – dijo Issei.

\- Pe-pero… ¿No te estas esforzando demasiado? Muchos ya me hubieran abandonado – dijo Gasper con tristeza, como recordando su pasado.

\- Eres mi camarada, nunca te abandonaría a tu suerte. Además, al parecer soy el único que por el momento puede hacer algo por ti, asi que no me molesta hacerlo…

\- ¿Lo dices porque de esa manera ayudas a Buchou? Es más, ¿es cierto que sales con ella?

\- Bueno, no negare ninguna de las dos cosas… Salgo con ella y también es por ayudarla. Pero eso no es todo, Gasper, ¿no te has dado cuenta que todos están alegres de que estés aquí? Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba… incluso Asia y Xenovia quienes apenas te conocieron, todos están contentos de tener un compañero más…

Gasper se quedó callado.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que tu poder es maravilloso… la verdad pensándolo bien es increíble… con el poder que tienes podría detener el tiempo para siempre y tener a mis padres a mi lado junto con todos mis seres queridos, a Rias, a Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan…. Incluso a Kiba y… a ti, quienes son parte de mi "manada" – dijo Issei con gracia lo último.

\- ¿M-manada? Lo que es más, nadie nunca había deseado tener mi poder – dijo Gasper sorprendido.

\- Jajaja tu poder es más útil de lo que crees, además ¿No lo sabes? Los dragones nos movemos en manadas aunque también hay a los que les gusta vivir solitarios, o eso fue lo que me dijo Ddraig.

-¿E-el Dragón que vive en tu Sacred Gear? ¿T-tienes comunicación con él?

\- Claro, es un gran compañero al que le debo lo que soy. He sobrevivido varias veces en el pasado gracias a la ayuda de Ddraig-san – dijo Issei bromeando.

Issei creyó que esa plática lo iba a asustar, pero en cambio le estaba sonriendo felizmente.

\- Issei-senpai, eres una persona amable.

\- ¿De qué hablan?

Kiba apareció en el lugar, al parecer Rias lo había enviado a ver cómo les iba.

\- Oh, Kiba. No hablamos de nada en especial, más que nada hablamos de nuestros Sacred Gear – dijo Issei.

\- Oh eso suena interesante, yo también quisiera participar en eso…

\- Antes de eso, Kiba, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Issei-kun?

\- Tú, yo y Gasper somos hombres.

\- Es cierto. ¿Pero qué sucedió, que de repente dices eso?

\- He estado pensando en crear una alianza entre los miembros hombres del equipo Gremory

\- Eso ha... despertado mi interés. ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Qué les parece crear el grupo de Hombres dentro del Grupo Gremory?... Ser aliados incondicionales, en un mar de mujeres alocadas, solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos…

En alguna parte del Campus, todas las chicas del grupo Gremory extrañamente sintieron que debían golpear a Issei. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico.

\- Jajajajaja las chicas te matarían si te escucharan hablar asi. Pero creo que te entiendo, por un tiempo fui el único hombre en el grupo, asi que ahora que estás tú y Gasper-kun siento que puedo estar más tranquilo – Kiba acepto, más que nada porque se le hacía divertido.

\- Disculpen, pero ¿Está bien si me quedo dentro de la caja?... No voy a cerrar la tapa. Es sólo que, cuando hablo con otras personas, estoy más tranquilo dentro de la caja – Gasper dijo eso disculpándose.

Issei creyó que era lamentable pero se lo permitió. No se puede hacer nada ya que es la primera vez. No es bueno forzarlo. De a poco lo irán sacando de la caja.

\- Ah, esto es relajante... eso es... La caja de cartón es el oasis de mi corazón...

\- Si hacer contacto visual con otras personas te desagrada tanto, te propongo esto...

Issei creo algo similar a un agujero y de allí saco un antifaz.

\- ¿También tienes un espacio dimensional, Issei-kun? – dijo Kiba sorprendido.

\- Xenovia tiene uno también, ¿no? ¿Tan sorprendente es que tenga uno yo? – dijo Issei dándole el antifaz a Gasper, quien se lo puso y comenzó a sentirse más seguro.

\- Ah, pero esto... Está bien, cierto. Podría quedarme...

\- Gasper, por primera vez he sentido que eres increíble – Issei bromeo con él.

\- ¿E-En verdad...? Si uso esto entonces tal vez mi valor como vampiro aumente...

De esa manera, los tres chicos se pararon la noche hablando de las curiosidades que tenían acerca de sus Sacred Gear y de una que otra cosa trivial, como videojuegos, computadoras y otras cosas.

* * *

 _ **Un par de días después…**_

Issei estaba subiendo unas escaleras, era una zona boscosa y parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien. Él había sido llamado por Akeno mientras estaba en casa, al parecer Rias sabia la razón pero solo le dijo que lo alcanzaría después ya que tenía algo que hacer. Issei no lo pensó demasiado, después de todo, era su "Akeno-san" quien se lo estaba pidiendo asi que acudió rápidamente.

Issei reconocía ese lugar, era un sitio conocido afuera de la ciudad ya que en a punta de esa empinada colina había un templo. Nunca había ido a visitarlo pero sí que había escuchado de ese lugar.

Mientras pensaba en eso sintió una presencia familiar, asi que miro hacia arriba y se topó con una persona conocida.

\- Bienvenido, Issei-kun

\- Ah, Akeno-san

Akeno estaba unos cuantos escalones más arriba de donde estaba Issei, quien al verla quedo maravillado. Ella llevaba un atuendo completo de Miko, con el hakama rojo y el obi atado en forma de faja justo debajo de sus grandes pechos solo hacia resaltar la belleza natural de Akeno… en verdad, si Issei no supiera que era tanto un demonio como parte ángel caído, hubiera creído que era una doncella celestial, aunque solo se le venía una cosa a la mente cuando la vio- "Yamato Nadeshiko" la perfecta mujer japonesa.

\- ¿Pasa algo Issei-kun?

Esas palabras sacaron a Issei de sus pensamientos.

\- N-no, no es nada Akeno-san – dijo Issei al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

Akeno entorno los ojos traviesamente

\- ¿Es enserio? Yo creo que me estabas mirando mucho, ¿tan mal me veo con este atuendo? – dijo Akeno dándose una vuelta para que Issei la pudiera apreciar bien.

\- ¡Para nada! Te ves absolutamente hermosa, Akeno-san – dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa sonrojada a Akeno.

Akeno se sintió tan apenada que también se sonrojo.

\- Ufufu, eres tan caballeroso, Issei-kun. Como sea, perdón por llamarte tan repentinamente – dijo la doncella del templo.

\- Ah, no hay problema. Estaba libre y no tenía trabajo. ¿Pero qué tipo de trabajo es este? Rias dijo que vendría más tarde… además, hay alguien allí arriba, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei como si estuviera viendo al final de las escaleras sorprendiendo a Akeno.

\- Asi que lo notaste – dijo ella viendo a la misma dirección.

\- Es un gran poder, no creo que haya demonio que no se sienta inquieto con tal cantidad de Aura Sagrada en este lugar, ya que se puede percibir que no es un aura que este emanando el templo, ¿verdad?

\- Rias tuvo una reunión final con Sirzechs-sama con respecto al asunto de la conferencia. Asi que mientras ellos terminaban, esa persona quiso verte antes de ir a su reunión – informo Akeno mientras comenzaba a guiar a Issei.

\- ¿Está bien que no se haya reunido ella para ir a la reunión? Estaba pensando que tal vez el poder de la reina sea requerido…

\- Grayfia-sama la seguirá, sin mencionar que si ella avanza hacia cierto grado, entonces incluso sin mi ella estará bien. Más que eso, tengo que encontrarme con la persona que está arriba esperando.

Issei la siguió hasta llegar al arco del templo, era bien sabido que eso era lo que delimitaba el área en la que no podían entrar, aun asi, vio como Akeno despreocupadamente se acercaba a él.

\- Este lugar está bien. Se alcanzó un acuerdo bajo la mesa, incluso los demonios podían entrar – Mientras decía eso Akeno paso por el arco sin que nada ocurriera.

\- Akeno-san, ¿vives aquí?

\- Sí, el sacerdote de la última generación murió, Rias resguardó este santuario, así otros no se acerquen a mí.

\- ¿Ese joven es el Sekiryuutei?

Issei no se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y por el contrario dirigió su mirada hacia arriba. Alas de color dorado hasta el punto de deslumbramiento se agitaban delante de mí. Un joven hombre con buena cara lo estaba mirando. Issei también lo veían fijamente su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una extravagante túnica blanca y sobre su cabeza un halo de color dorado estaba flotando.

\- Un arcángel – dijo Issei serio.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-kun. No tienes que estar tenso, no voy a iniciar una pelea con ustedes. Yo soy Miguel. Soy el líder de los ángeles. Ya veo, esta calidad de aura, en serio es de Ddraig. Eso me trae recuerdos – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa ligera.

Issei no sintió malicia y a pesar del intenso poder sagrado que emanaba, no tenían incomodidad alguna, asi que tampoco había hostilidad a pesas de ser enemigos.

\- Ya veo, igualmente es un placer conocer al legendario líder de los ángeles, como usted sabe, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, puede llamarme Issei – Issei se presentó con elegancia y un carácter humilde frente a Miguel.

Miguel sonrió más por ese hecho.

\- Igualmente Issei-kun – dijo Miguel – Akeno-kun, quiero hablar con Issei-kun, ¿podemos ir adentro?

Akeno asintió y los guio a una habitación del templo principal. Al parecer tenían algo preparado allí, ya que Issei se estremeció inconscientemente al instante que entro y era obvio que no era por culpa de Miguel, esa sensación se le hizo muy familiar. Asi que ahora están Issei y Miguel sentados cara a cara… el tiempo pasaba y la sensación de incomodidad de Issei no pasaba, y como Miguel parecía estar esperando algo, Issei fue quien hablo primero.

\- Lo siento, Miguel-sama, pero ¿porque me mandó llamar?

\- ¿No puedes llamarme de una forma menos formal?

\- Entonces, ¿Miguel-dono? – Miguel negó con la cabeza – ¿Maestro Miguel? – Nuevamente recibió una negativa – ¿Miguel-san?

\- Asi está bien, la verdad es que pensé en darte esto.

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección en la que Michael estaba apuntando con sus dedos, allá había una espada flotando con un aura sagrada cubriéndola.

\- Una Espada Sagrada, lo que es más una Dragon Slayer – dijo Issei entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes acerca de las espadas Dragon Slayer, Issei-kun?

\- Digamos que conozco algunas – dijo Issei.

[Es una sorpresa, sin lugar a dudas esto es increíble. Tal parece que no seré la única Sekiryuutei con una Dragon Slayer ¿eh?]

* Ahora que recuerdo, tu tenías un arma Dragon Slayer ¿verdad, Ellen-san?

[Sí, era una Espada Mágica llamada Arifar. Es conocida como **[Ryuugu]** (Arma Dragon) o **[Viralt]** ]

\- Que raro, estas espadas son muy escasas, esta es la espada de Jorge- ¿Si digo San Jorge entonces estaría mejor presentado? Es la Espada Sagrada Dragon Slayer, Ascalon, él la poseía.

\- Claro que lo conozco… la historia de cómo libero a una ciudad de las garras de un temible Dragón guiado por la gracia de dios y como se volvió un santo después de eso es bastante famosa, y esta es su espada, considerada la espada de un paladín al igual que Durandal. San Jorge de Capadocia.

Miguel veía a Issei con sorpresa mientras Akeno reía lindamente al ver que el Líder de los Ángeles había quedado en Shock. Issei mostraba una expresión seria pero llena de confianza al notar eso también.

[Solo sabes eso porque yo te lo enseñe] – Ddraig hablo para que todos lo oyeran.

La posición de Issei se fue a la basura con ese comentario.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No es como si lo que me dijiste fuera lo único que se…!

Issei y Ddraig comenzaron a discutir. Miguel sonrió ligeramente al ver como se llevaban.

\- Veo que te llevas bien con Ddraig.

Issei dejo de discutir con el dragón y volteo a ver a Miguel.

\- ¿Mmm? Bueno, es un buen compañero que me ha apoyado en momentos difíciles…

La sonrisa de Miguel se agrando un poco.

\- También lo ves como un compañero…sí, sin lugar a dudas eres un chico interesante tal como me lo habían platicado.

\- ¿Es tan raro que lo vea como compañero? – pregunto Issei.

Miguel asintió con la cabeza.

[Todos me veían como una herramienta, eres el primero que me ha tratado de esa forma… en vida] – dijo Ddraig.

[¡Eso no es cierto!] – se escuchaba a los antiguos portadores comenzar a debatir con Ddraig.

[Es verdad, no nos metas a todos al mismo saco. Puede que esos idiotas te hayan tratado mal, pero yo no recuerdo haberte tratado mal, Ddraig. Ninguna de nosotras, ¿verdad, chicas?] – Elsha salió en defensa de todas las mujeres.

[¡Como no…!] – Ddraig les contestaba.

Issei decidió dejarlos de lado.

\- Entonces, ¿porque darme esta espada a mí?

Miguel dejo de sonreír y pensó ir directo al grano.

\- Sí, esto es una ofrenda de paz. Pronto habrá una conferencia entre las Tres Grandes Facciones y esta es una prueba de la buena voluntad que tenemos nosotros por el lado de los ángeles. La reunión de esta ocasión, pienso que hay una gran oportunidad de que las 3 Facciones cooperemos. Me dijeron que ya lo habías escuchado pero te lo diré de nuevo, perdimos a nuestro creador, a Dios durante la última guerra. Nuestros enemigos también perdieron a su antiguo Maou en la batalla. Los líderes de los ángeles caídos son reticentes. Azazel ha dicho oficialmente que no quiere crear guerras. Este es una oportunidad. Una oportunidad para librarnos de las batallas inútiles. Si batallas de pequeña escala continúan intermitentemente entonces de alguna manera las 3 grandes facciones terminaran destruidas. Incluso si ese no es el caso, por otro lado otras potencias nos podrían invadir. Esa espada es un regalo mío para la facción del Maou. Por supuesto, también le envié regalos a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Recibí la rumorada espada santa-demoniaca de la facción de los demonios, nuestra facción está muy agradecida.

Issei puso una mirada complicada, él mejor que nadie sabía la importancia de esos actos antes de una reunión tan importante como la que se va a dar en la ciudad, también quería la paz más que nada. Issei miro a Akeno, quien con su sonrisa perpetua asintió con la cabeza. Issei suspiro.

\- Creo que es algo demasiado valioso, pero no puedo menospreciar su oferta, ya Miguel-san personalmente vino aquí. Se me hace una falta de respeto, asi que aceptare con todo gusto – dijo Issei cortésmente.

Miguel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, asi está bien. Como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso tu un demonio que tiene el poder de un dragón puede manejarla. Antes de que la poseas, ¿crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear? – propone Miguel.

Issei en un principio pensó en guardar la espada en su espacio dimensional personal. Pero no había ninguna razón para no aceptar la petición de Miguel, incluso se le hacía más práctico. El único problema era…

\- ¿Es eso posible? – dijo Issei viendo su mano izquierda.

[Eso depende de ti. El Sacred Gear responde a tus sentimientos. Si tú deseas eso, entonces es posible]

\- Esto no es solo por esa razón, ¿verdad? Digo, parece haber algo más – dijo Issei viendo a Miguel seriamente.

Miguel también se le quedo viendo de esa forma. En verdad, ese chico es tan agudo como se lo habían comentado, al parecer no tenía otra más que comentarle la otra razón.

\- El Hakuryuukou…

Issei se sorprendió que mencionaran a su supuesto rival en una situación como esa.

\- Escuchamos que quien se nos opuso, el Welsh Dragon, se había convertido en un demonio. Como saludo y además como regalo, le estamos dando esta espada. A partir de ahora puede que seas blanco de oponentes de clase Dragón y del Vanishing Dragon. Es muy raro encontrar a un Dragón pacifista, pero según nuestros informes es tan poderoso como para luchar y derrotar a un Líder de los Ángeles Caídos. Y es por eso que este regalo es pensado perfectamente para ti…

Issei se quedó viendo. Si se sabe que es alguien que desea la paz, ¿Por qué dárselo? Miguel entendió la mirada de Issei y continúo su explicación…

\- En las altas esferas se dice que posiblemente seas el Sekiryuutei más poderoso de todos los tiempos… pero se especula que es lo mismo para el Hakuryuukou. Esperemos que esta generación sea diferente, pero ya que el Hakuryuukou es conocido entre los Ángeles Caídos como un maniaco batallador, esperamos que el Sekiryuutei se convierta en un arma de apoyo. No queremos perder a alguien tan importante para la paz como lo es un Sekiryuutei pacifico.

Issei comprendió esa parte, la verdad es que podía ver claramente que el Hakuryuukou era un oponente más duro que Kokabiel. Asi que sin más acepto y puso la mano en el mango de la Espada. Miguel sonrió al ver eso.

\- Solo una vez que las tres facciones pongan sus fuerzas juntas otra vez. Eso fue durante la vez que ellos derrotaron al dragón blanco y al dragón rojo. Ya que los dos dragones fueron los que traspasaron nuestro campo de batalla y convirtieron el campo de batalla en caos.

\- Ya había escuchado acerca de eso… Ddraig, discúlpate – dijo Issei.

[¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar?]

\- ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Por ser un tipo problemático!

[¡Eso fue hace mucho!]

\- Ufufufu – Akeno se estaba riendo por lo bajo. Esas discusiones de Issei con el dragón siempre se le habían hecho muy graciosas.

Esa risa de Akeno le gustaba mucho a Issei, era música para sus oídos, literalmente.

Ya poniéndose serios, Issei noto que no sentía ninguna molestia al tener tomada a Ascalon.

\- A esa espada se le hicieron ajustes finales en este santuario. Se hicieron ceremonias de campo por Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, y Michael-sama asi que incluso si un demonio que posee el poder del dragón, puede tocarla – le informo ella.

\- Ya veo, bueno… ¡intentémoslo!

[Compañero, enfoca tu conciencia en el Boosted Gear. Te seguiré después de eso. -Trata de que la espada de tu mano se combine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear] – Ddraig le daba instrucciones a Issei mentalmente.

* Entendido…

Issei invoco su guante en la mano en la que estaba sosteniendo la espada y comenzó a concentrarse. Issei sintió como el aura era absorbida por su Sacred Gear. En un principio el aura sagrada le causaba ciertas molestias pero ahora era como si se estuviera volviendo parte de él. También noto como el poder era tomado por Ddraig… hasta que un destello carmesí salió de la unión del guante y de la espada. Poco tiempo después, se pudo ver como la espada y el guante se habían "fusionado".

Issei vio con alegría el aspecto que tenía el guantelete. El Sacred Gear y la Espada Sagrada ahora estaban integrados. Después de confirmarlo Miguel aplaudió.

\- Y asi, como hice lo que tenía que hacer, ya es hora. Tengo que irme pronto. Si no me apresuro ella se molestara – dijo Miguel levantándose.

\- Que le vaya bien, Miguel-sama – Akeno se despidió cortésmente.

\- Que le vaya bien – Issei también se despidió haciendo una reverencia.

Miguel se le quedo viendo como esperando algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Issei ladeando la cabeza.

\- No… no pasa nada. La próxima vez que nos veamos será el día de la conferencia. Hasta entonces – dijo Miguel.

\- ¡Ah! – Issei pareció recordar algo.

\- Si, ¿Qué paso? – Miguel le pregunta antes de marcharse.

Issei se rasco la mejilla.

\- En realidad hay algo que quería pedirle, Miguel-san…

Miguel sonrió.

\- Te escuchare luego de la conferencia. Definitivamente te escuchare. No te preocupes.

Issei asintió con la cabeza.

Asi, después de un destello de luz, el líder de los ángeles había desaparecido del lugar.

Tiempo después…

\- Toma un poco de té. Buen trabajo, Issei-kun – dijo Akeno ofreciéndole una taza de té.

\- Ah, muchas gracias.

Issei se quedó esperando a Rias, ya que ella había dicho que iría luego de terminar lo que tenía que hacer. Él veía con algo de dificultad el té, aun asi se lo bebió todo de un sorbo y después hizo un gesto debido a que estaba amargo.

Akeno miraba su reacción mientras se reía en voz baja.

\- Ufufu, perdón… había olvidado que Issei-kun pone azúcar a su té – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Issei sabía que ella lo había hecho a propósito, pero le restó importancia.

\- ¿Akeno-san trabajaste con Miguel-san en la espada aquí presente?

\- Si, en este santuario se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de modificación de la espada Ascalon.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias Akeno-san – dijo Issei regalándole una sonrisa, pero después puso una expresión pensativa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta Akeno viendo la cara de Issei.

Issei volteo a mirarla y pareció decidirse a hacer algo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Sí, claro.

\- …¿Eres hija de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos?

Ante esa, la expresión en la cara de Akeno cambio a una un poco nublada.

\- …Eso es cierto. Originalmente nací de entre un líder de los ángeles caídos, Baraqiel y una humana. Mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país. Escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Baraqiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por el destino de ese día, yo nací.

Akeno comenzó a contar las condiciones del hogar en el que había nacido. Issei la escuchaba con atención. Mientras eso pasaba, Akeno saco sus dos alas… un ala de demonio y un ala de ángel caído.

\- Son alas sucias…..El ala de demonio y el ala de ángel caído, Yo poseo ambas – como si despreciara las plumas negras de los ángeles caídos ella agarro su ala con sus manos – Mientras odiaba estas plumas, Conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio. -pero lo que salió fueron las alas de ángel caídos y las de demonio, una criatura disgustarte que poseía ambas. Fufufu, esto me acomoda ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas.

\- Akeno-san, por favor no digas eso – dijo Issei poniendo su mano en la mano que estaba apretando su ala de ángel caído.

Aun asi no sirvió de mucho ya que Akeno puso una expresión algo vacía.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Issei, después de escuchar eso? Tu odias a los ángeles caídos, ¿cierto? Ellos te acecharon toda tu vida intentando matarte, mataron a Asia-chan e intentaron destruir esta ciudad, no hay manera de que tengas buenos pensamientos acerca de ellos.

Issei dijo lo que tenía en su corazón claramente. Ya que si mentía no se sentiría bien.

\- Si. Odio a los ángeles caídos.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Akeno pasó a ser triste. Sin embargo, sin tomar en cuenta eso Issei continuo hablando.

\- Pero, me gusta Akeno-san.

Akeno se sorprendió por esa declaración.

\- No preguntare por más detalles acerca de tu nacimiento. Más aun, debería disculparme ya que mi estúpida curiosidad te trajo recuerdos tristes. En verdad lo siento.

\- Ese no es el caso, tengo la sangre de los ángeles caídos en mí, ¿sabes? ¿Me puedes perdonar? Aunque haya reencarnado como demonio, el hecho de que tenga la sangre de los ángeles caídos no cambia. Quizás me acerque a ti queriendo ser odiada, ¿sabes?...No, definitivamente ese es el caso. Soy el peor tipo de mujer.

Issei sentía que una espada lo atravesaba cada vez que se insultaba ella misma.

\- Eso no es cierto – dijo Issei tomándola de las mejillas haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver – No negare que hay Ángeles Caídos que odio, pero… ¿No hay seres asi en todas las razas? – Akeno se sorprendió al escuchar a Issei decir eso – cuando digo que odio a los Ángeles Caídos me refiero a que odio a los Ángeles Caídos a los que te referías, los que me acosaban y a los que mataron a Asia, Ángeles Caídos como Zafkiel y Kokabiel son aquellos que yo odio. Yo no generalizo, Akeno-san, ya que estoy seguro que si otro demonio hubiera sido el que llegara a esta ciudad en lugar de Rias o Sona Kaicho, yo ya me hubiera vuelto enemigo de los demonios al matarlo… Rias es de una familia cariñosa con sus siervos y Sona kaicho parece igual, pero estoy seguro que hay demonios que tratan a sus sirvientes asi mismo, como meros sirvientes y piezas desechables… Yo también conozco ángeles caídos a los que podrías confundir con ángeles guardianes, ¿si sabes que Asia puedo sobrevivir gracias a una Ángel Caído llamada Raynare, verdad?

Akeno asintió con la cabeza mientras que escuchaba atentamente a Issei.

\- Asi pues, tú eres tú, Akeno-san – ahora Issei la vio con ojos cálidos mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas – eres una de las personas más hermosas que he conocido, no solo físicamente, sino que también tienes un hermoso corazón… asi que por favor, nunca vuelvas a referirte a ti misma de esa manera – dijo Issei abrazándola.

Las palabras del chico eran como un bálsamo para Akeno. Solo con esas palabras pudo hacer que todo su ser se sintiera cálido y sin saber porque, ella comenzó a llorar. Más rápido que pronto, Issei noto eso y se separó un poco para poder verla, seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije algo que no debía? – pregunto Issei pensando que probablemente haya herido los sentimientos de Akeno.

Aun asi ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Dijiste algunas palabras que matan. … Después de escucharlas….No debería ponerme seria…

Esas palabras desconcentraron un poco a Issei. A pesar de eso Akeno se aferró a él en un abrazo.

\- ¿A-Akeno-san…..?

Akeno-san susurro al oído a quien tenía problemas para saber cómo reaccionar.

\- Lo he decidido. Yo, me he decidido. Eso es un hecho, ¿cierto?, Rias también es seria, así que como esposa de manera legal es imposible. Así que la primera posición no se puede mover supongo…

¿Primera posición? ¿Segunda posición? ¿Para qué será esta clasificación? Issei tenía preguntas controlando su mente, Akeno quien estaba aferrada a él hablo con una linda voz que golpeo a Issei como pera de box.

\- Oye, Issei-kun.

\- Si…

\- No me importa "ser la otra".

\- …..¿Ser la otra? – Issei estaba sorprendido, ya sabía que Akeno posiblemente estaba impregnado de él, pero ¿incluso haría algo asi por estar con él y lo declararía abiertamente? – ¿Es esto también a causa de la impregnación? – dijo él inconscientemente.

Akeno lo vio con una linda expresión confundida e Issei se tapó la boca rápidamente al ver que había dicho algo de más.

\- ¿Impregnación?

Issei se maldijo internamente.

\- N-no, no es nada…

\- No, yo estoy segura que ahora mismo dijiste "impregnación" – ella insistió en eso – Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Kokabiel no había dicho eso? ¿Qué tú te habías impregnado de nosotras? ¿A qué se refería, Issei-kun? – pregunta Akeno poniendo nervioso a Issei.

Akeno tenía bien agarrado a Issei en un abrazo, el cual reforzó su agarre apretando aún más sus pechos al pecho de Issei.

\- Antes de eso, ¿prometes no enojarte si te lo cuento?

\- Eso depende de que sea, Issei-kun – dijo ella sonriendo y asustando a Issei.

Issei estaba dudando de si contarle la verdad, pero viendo que Akeno estaba a punto de ponerse obstinada creyó que era lo mejor para su propia seguridad.

\- Está bien… – Issei tomo aire para darse valor.

Al poco tiempo Issei estaba frente a una Akeno que tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra que daba su flequillo. Issei se veía serio pero algo triste, debía haber sabido que no todas pueden reaccionar como Rias y lo aceptarían como si nada.

\- ¿Akeno-san? – Issei le hablo ya que ella llevaba un rato sin reaccionar.

Viéndola bien, pudo notar como un pequeño camino de lágrimas se había formado en el rostro de Akeno. Se sentía un imbécil, era la segunda vez que la hacía llorar en el día y en muy poco tiempo. Issei la tomo del mentón para hacer que ella lo viera.

\- Lo siento, Akeno-san, por ser tan egoísta – dijo Issei ya viendo el rostro de Akeno, quien a pesar de estar derramando algunas lágrimas tenía una sonrisa también.

\- Issei – ella volvió a lanzarse sobre el chico.

\- ¿Q-que pasa, Akeno-san? – dijo Issei sorprendido por su reacción.

\- Quieres decir que yo te gusto, ¿verdad? – Pregunta la chica e Issei asintió sin ninguna duda.

\- Por supuesto, es por eso que llegue a impregnarme de ti. Aun asi, me siento mal al saber que ahora no hay de otra para ti, Akeno-san.

\- ¡Soy muy feliz! Tú mismo lo has dicho, ¿no? Se necesita que yo esté "de acuerdo" para que el proceso se complete, ¿no? si, "ser la otra". Pienso que relativamente es un buen lugar. Por encima de todo está el sentimiento de la infidelidad así que estará ardiente. Ufufu, Issei-kun. ¿Está bien si te mimo un poco más? Incluso te daré una almohada de pierna en lugar de Rias.

\- ¿Eh? N-no es necesario que te fuerces a hacerlo…

\- ¡Es algo que quiero hacer! – Dijo Akeno haciendo que Issei se recostara en sus piernas – Desde que Rias me cuenta que ella lo hace cada vez que hay oportunidad, yo he querido intentarlo – ella forcejeo un poco con Issei, lo que hizo que la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa quedara algo desacomodado dejando casi revelados sus grandes pechos.

Issei noto eso y se quedó tranquilo para prevenir un "accidente".

\- Oye, Issei-kun…

\- ¿Si? – Issei había comenzado a disfrutar de la almohada de piernas de Akeno.

\- ¿Me puedes llamar, Akeno?

\- ¿Eh? No puedo llamar a mi senpai de esa manera excesivamente familiarizada tan abruptamente – dijo Issei mostrando uno de esos lados tímidos con los que Akeno le gustaba jugar.

Aunque ahora parecía no ser esa situación ya que ella estaba haciendo un lindo mohín enojada.

\- ….Entonces, con una vez estará bien. Por favor.

El corazón de Issei comenzó a latir más rápido al verla tan adorablemente enojada.

\- A-Akeno…

\- ….Estoy feliz, Issei – dijo ella con la linda voz de una niña.

Akeno comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Issei e Issei no sabía si ella ya había notado que su traje estaba descolocado. Lo más probable es que ya lo sepa pero que no le de importancia, ya que es Akeno de quien estaban hablando. Asi que el a veces dirigía su mirada a esas hipnotizantes puntas rosas que amenazaban con salir de la parte de arriba de su Gi. Ella misma se dio cuenta de eso y movió sensualmente los hombros fingiendo tenerlos tensos pero descubriendo por completo su torso.

\- Ara ara, que descuidada – dijo ella mientras veía con la expresión que había puesto Issei.

Issei se sonrojo por lo que estaba viendo, pero no aparto la mirada. También estaba el hecho de que desde el inicio había notado que Akeno tenía una sonrisa algo lujuriosa, asi que sabía que ella no se molestaría si contempla ese par que siempre le había llamado la atención. Mientras tanto Akeno no podía negar que disfrutaba ver cómo podía tentar tan fácilmente a un hombre que por lo regular es bien centrado, algo bromista, pero centrado al fin y al cabo. Ese era uno de los puntos que más le gustaban de Issei, por lo regular siempre sabia como sacarles una sonrisa a todos. Aun asi, no espero lo que el chico iba hacer…

Ya que extendiendo un poco su mano Issei tomo uno de los pechos de Akeno, disfrutando de su tacto, suave, esponjoso y con ese volumen único. El chico lo hizo algo inconscientemente, ya que la visión estaba nublando un poco su juicio, no fue sino hasta que Akeno soltó un lindo gemido que pudo reaccionar a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- L-lo siento mucho, Akeno-san – dijo Issei soltándola rápidamente.

Akeno lo vio con algo de confusión pero inmediatamente le sonrió.

\- No te preocupes Ufufufu, robe uno de los derechos especiales de Rias. De alguna manera, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo. Issei-kun, ¿se siente bien?

El chico solo asintió.

\- Um, me pregunto que es pero… Si esta escena es vista por Rias, creo que mi vida peligraría – dicho eso, Issei recordó que ella iba a ir a reunirse con él.

En ese mismo instante se maldijo por no recordarlo y por no estar alerta ya que se puso tenso y la razón era la presencia que había acabado de llegar.

\- ¿Que hay con…..Rias? Oye, ¿Issei?

Issei sintió como todo su cuerpo se congelo en un instante y sintió un miedo difícil de describir. Dentro de él incluso los antiguos portadores estaban temblando al sentir el aura que auguraba muerte y dolor, ellos no habían visto nada de lo que había hecho Issei, pero de alguna forma lo pudieron imaginar al estar en problemas en manos de las antiguas portadoras.

Por otro lado Issei volteo a ver a Issei y ella estaba parada justo en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y con una capa delgada pero densa de aura rodeándola.

\- ¡Geh! ¿R-Rias? ¡P-puedo explicarlo! – Issei reacciono como Gasper.

Rias puso su mano en su frente, dejando salir un suspiro.

\- No hace falta explicación para eso…... ¡Tener una almohada de pierna con una pierna que no es la mía y tocar unos pechos que no son los míos!

Issei se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿ya había llegado desde ese momento? Definitivamente los pechos de Akeno lo distrajeron demasiado, él los catalogo como armas de destrucción masiva, o en este caso, de distracción masiva.

Rias se encamino rápidamente a donde estaba Issei y Akeno y tomo al chico por la mejilla, estirándola con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué paso con la espada? – le pregunta Rias siseando.

\- ¡La tengo!

\- ¿¡Que paso con Miguel!?

\- ¡Se fue!

\- Entonces, ¡no hay más que hacer aquí! ¡Nos vamos a casa!

Con prisa Issei siguió a Rias quien se había volteado y había comenzado a irse.

\- En verdad estoy celosa de la candidata número 1 Rias-Buchou – dijo Akeno.

Issei estaba por salir cuando se regresó a ver a Akeno.

\- Akeno-san – dijo Issei y ella le puso atención – Yo… y todos en el club te aceptamos tal y cual eres, ahora mismo eres una de las personas más importantes para mí, al igual que mis padres, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Kiba e incluso Gasper. Asi que incluso si todo el mundo te rechaza, yo siempre estaré allí para ti…

Dicho eso, Issei se fue rápidamente para alcanzar a Rias sin darse cuenta que Akeno estaba completamente sonrojada, ya que si la hubiera visto su corazón se volvería a desbocar. Por otra parte, Akeno no sabía porque Issei había dicho eso, pero la había dejado bastante feliz, tanto que ahora estaba mucho más segura de sí misma.

Mientras tanto, Issei iba siguiendo a Rias en silencio. Ella iba realmente enojada y eso se podía notar fácilmente en las pisadas que iba dando, Issei podía jurar que eran similares a las pisadas de Godzilla en las películas, pero ahora mismo no podía bromear si quería seguir en una pieza, esa era la sensación que tenía.

Pero ella de repente se detuvo e Issei hizo lo mismo a una distancia que él consideraba segura. Issei sabía que ella seguía molesta. Fue entonces que recordó algo que le había dicho su padre, un consejo. Por lo que se acercó a Rias desde atrás y paso sus manos por la cintura de esta. Él la estaba abrazando, ella hizo el amague de resistirse, pero Issei se lo impidió apretándola contra su él. El consejo de su padre fue: "Cuando tengas problemas con Rias-san solo abrázala hasta que se calme y ella misma te diga lo que le molesta. Eso hago yo cuando tu Madre se enfada conmigo, es muy efectivo". Asi estuvieron un momento hasta que ella hablo.

\- Oye, Issei…

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Paso algo con Akeno? Algo que yo no haya visto – pregunta ella en voz baja, una linda voz baja.

Issei se quedó serio mientras ponía su barbilla en el hombro de la chica para hablarle al oído.

\- No negare lo que viste, pero aparte de eso no hicimos nada más, lo juro…

\- Ya veo… creo en ti – dijo ella ya más tranquila – pero ¿Qué te llevo a esa situación? Creo que Akeno tuvo que ver, pero ¿hay otra razón?

Como siempre la intuición femenina a veces era aterradora, lo había comprobado después de una vida entera con su madre, ella a veces los detenía, a él y a su padre, diciendo "no lo hagas" incluso antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

De esa manera, Issei comenzó a contar todo…

\- Ya veo, asi que eso paso por el hecho de que le preguntaste a Akeno sobre su padre…

\- No lo hice con malas intenciones, aunque ya había visto que ella reaccionaba con irritación al cuando le hablaban sobre su padre, no creía que ella se…

\- ¿Menospreciara tanto?... en algunos aspectos creo que tú y Akeno se parecen, en eso y en que son más traviesos de lo que aparentan.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Ufufu… Si. Por otra parte… ¿No quedamos que tomaríamos nuestro tiempo para decirles a las demás sobre el tema de la impregnación? Yo quería tenerte para mi sola por un rato por lo menos – dijo ella de forma linda.

Ella parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Issei se sintió un poco aliviado.

\- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo a rápido antes de que vaya a ayudar a Kiba y a Gasper en sus entrenamientos? Aún hay algo de tiempo – propuso Issei haciendo que Rias abriera los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Me estas invitando a una cita? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Issei lo medito.

\- Si, asi es… ¿no quieres ir?

Rias negó con la cabeza y rápidamente entrelazo su brazo con el de Issei.

\- Para nada, andando. Por cierto, tú pagaras todo – dijo Rias.

Al parecer ella seguía un poco molesta, pero eso no le importo a Issei.

* * *

Tiempo después, en la escuela…

Kiba estaba haciendo abdominales mientras que Issei le golpeaba el estómago con una pelota de basquetbol. Kiba estaba totalmente exhausto pero Issei no lo dejaba descansar, cada vez que él se detenía, Issei le gritaba "¡Vamos, dame una más!". Al parecer Issei estaba en **[Modo Entrenador]** al 100%. Después de eso lo hacía trotar sin ningún descanso. Al final, tenían un pequeño encuentro en el cual Issei dejaba molido a Kiba.

Ahora mismo el Caballero rubio del Grupo Gremory estaba tendido en el suelo mientras que Issei lo veía y apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta, al parecer llevaba un registro del progreso que llevaba Kiba.

\- Lo estás haciendo bien, Kiba. Poco a poco tu resistencia y tu fuerza van en aumento.

\- Ya, ya veo – decía Kiba respirando con dificultad.

Después de un rato Issei le paso una bebida rehidratante. Kiba parecía haberse recuperado un poco del cansancio.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Issei-kun? – dice Kiba mientras veía a Issei comparar los registros.

\- Claro…

\- ¿Qué beneficios hay con este entrenamiento?... Es cierto que ya me habías dicho algo acerca de cómo que era lo que me faltaba para hacerme más fuerte, pero ¿no crees que esto es un tanto exagerado?

Issei puso su mano en el mentón como si estuviera pensando la manera de explicarle las cosas.

\- Veras, aparte de la velocidad, la fuerza o la técnica, ¿Qué otra cosa hay que mejorar para poder llegar a ser más fuerte?

A Kiba le sorprendió algo esa pregunta. Pero también lo medito. Cuando creía que tenía la respuesta le contesto a Issei.

\- ¿Lo más importante es tener un buen balance entre todo eso?

Issei asintió con la cabeza.

\- Estas en lo correcto, pero eso es solo una parte… para un espadachín y un luchador de corta distancia en general, lo más importante es su centro de gravedad… Si el enemigo logra hacer que pierdas el balance de tu postura estás perdido, sin importar si eres un espadachín o en el caso de Koneko-chan un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo. Por lo regular el centro de gravedad se concentra en las piernas, la cadera… y en el abdomen – dijo Issei señalando el abdomen de Kiba.

Kiba quedo sorprendido por lo jodidamente lógica que fue la respuesta de Issei, pero sonrió inmediatamente.

\- ¿Entonces a Koneko-chan la pones a hacer este tipo de entrenamiento?

Issei negó con la cabeza.

\- Se los dije desde la vez que fuimos a entrenar a la montaña, ¿no? Koneko-chan y tú son esencialmente opuestos en este rubro. Koneko-chan tiene su centro de gravedad bien definido y siempre está bien plantada en el suelo, en contraparte y a pesar de sus buenos sentidos, ella no tiene la velocidad necesaria para reaccionar a ataques de velocidad extrema, como en lo seria con un oponente de tu tipo.

\- Ya veo… ¿Y para Buchou, Akeno-san y Asia-san?

\- Con ellas llevamos un entrenamiento más leve, al ser usuarias de magia intento hacer que mejoren más en ese aspecto, pero aunque no lo creas ellas también hacen entrenamientos físicos y están progresando de forma significativa.

\- Oooh, recuerdo que haces a Akeno-san y a Buchou esquivar algunas esferas mágicas.

\- Asi es, ahora mismo las dos están algo parejas. Rias incluso ya puede esquivar 15 esferas al igual que Akeno-san, aunque Akeno-san puede hacerlo mientras las esferas tienen algo más de velocidad. Me atrevería a decir que la única forma de sorprenderlas con velocidad seria con alguien tan veloz como tú o como Xenovia con uso de la velocidad que les confiere ser Caballeros.

\- Eso es increíble.

Después de eso, Issei y Kiba fueron a ver a Gasper.

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de la ciudad…**_

-Azazel, ¿Yo iré también a la conferencia de mañana?

\- Por supuesto, Vali. Porque tú eres el Hakuryuukou.

\- …Hey, Azazel. ¿Habrá más guerras?

\- Tú eres un maniático por las batallas. Tú seguro atacarás con tu ideal de dragón. Tú eres el tipo de persona que no vive mucho tiempo.

\- Está bien. No me interesa tener una vida larga. Solo lamento de haber nacido en esta era. Un mundo sin Dios. -Yo busco derrotar a Dios.

\- Realmente eres el Hakuryuukou. Y, después de derrotar a esos tipos fuertes, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Yo quiero morir. No me interesa estar en este mundo aburrido.

Esta era la conversación de los dos hombres que estaban en la cima de lo que parecía ser un edificio en construcción muy alto. Detrás de ellos estaba las dos Ángeles Caídos que eran la Asistente y la Secretaria de Azazel, aunque para ellas la conversación del Dragón Blanco con su Gobernador no tenía ningún sentido, cosas de hombres que ellas nunca entenderían.

* * *

 _ **Días después…**_

\- Ahora bien, nos vamos.

Todos los integrantes del Club de Ocultismo se han reunido en la sala del club. Rias les hizo prometer a todos que no iban a hacer ni decir nada ya que ella sabía de antemano el carácter volátil de algunos de los miembros de su nobleza. El día finalmente ha llegado. El lugar será la habitación del nuevo edificio escolar de la Academia Kuoh, éste servirá para la reunión del personal. Al parecer, los líderes de cada facción están esperando en el salón del nuevo edificio ahora. Además, por encima de todo, esta escuela estaba envuelta completamente por una fuerte barrera, y nadie podía entrar… Por supuesto, hasta que termine la reunión, nadie puede salir. Fuera de la barrera, ángeles, ángeles caídos, y las tropas de demonios rodean toda la escuela.

\- Si por casualidad algo sucede en la conferencia de hoy, si la conferencia fracasa, este lugar podría convertirse en un campo de batalla del inicio de una guerra…

Todos comprendían eso.

[¡B-Buchou! ¡Todos! ¡Buena suerte!] – La caja de cartón se quedó en la habitación. Por supuesto, el vampiro Hikikomori está dentro de ella.

\- Gasper, la conferencia de hoy es muy importante, deberás quedarte aquí ya que todavía no tienes control sobre tu Sacred Gear, ¿Lo sabes?

\- Es verdad, aunque comparado con hace nos días ya puedes controlarlo, esos pequeños momentos en que se descontrola pueden llegar a traes problemas – dijo Issei.

[Entiendo, Issei-senpai] – Gasper sonaba extrañamente tranquilo dentro de la caja.

\- Gasper, sé un buen chico, ¿De acuerdo?

[S-Sí, Issei-senpai...]

\- He dejado mi consola portátil en la habitación del club para que puedas jugar con ella, tiene nuevos juegos asi que te matare si borras mis datos…

[¡Eeeeeeeek!] – Gasper sonó aterrado ahora.

\- Es broma, hay dulces, así que puedes comértelos también. Te he dejado el antifaz, así que si te vuelves solitario, póntelo y aumenta el valor de tu corazón

\- ¡S-Sí!

Kiba murmuraba algo mientras sonreía.

\- Issei-kun, lo estás cuidando a pesar de todo.

\- Déjamelo a mí, voy a hacer algo al respecto con mi único Kohai varón.

Todos salieron de la habitación del club y se fueron al nuevo edificio, que era donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión… Rápidamente llegaron y se pararon frente a la puerta, Rias tocó la puerta ignorando a la nerviosa Asia y todos pudieron escuchar la voz de Sirzechs diciendo "adelante". Por lo que abrieron la puerta y entraron.

Incluso antes de entrar Issei pudo notar que había más personas de las que esperaba y que ya conocía a unos sin ni siquiera mirarlos ya que sus presencias eran únicas, ya adentro estar seguro de quiénes eran y enfoco a sus conocidos, como a Azazel que estaba sentado junto a una hermosísima mujer Joven que emitía un aura similar a la del gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, ella tenía ojos y pelo color morado, aunque a diferencia de él, ella parecía muy estricta.

Detrás de Azazel y de esa mujer estaba el Hakuryuukou, Issei sonrió al ver a Raynare, quien aún parecía enojada, y a Kalawarner al lado del Hakuryuukou mientras que ellas lo saludaban discretamente. Obviamente ellos eran los representantes de los ángeles caídos.

Por parte de los ángeles vio al Arcángel Miguel, al lado de él estaba una mujer que si bien la que estaba al lado de Azazel era bastante hermosa, la que estaba al lado de Miguel era en exceso hermosa, era rubia ondulada con unos ojos cálidos de color azul.

A Irina también la reconoció, pero había tres chicas al lado de ella. Dos de ellas, la de cabello pelirrojo y una rubia de ojos verdes, le recordaban a Ravel Fénix por esa aura de niña rica y, en el caso de la pelirroja, el cuerpo que a pesar de ser pequeño estaba de más decir que se veía muy bien desarrollado, ambas vestían lo que parecía ser uniformes escolares elegantes, la otra era una rubia con una actitud similar a la de Koneko que se podía notar a simple vista, baja estatura, de color de pelo amarillo y de ojos rojos. Ella vestía ropa estilo lolita gótica de color blanco ajustado.

Por el lado de los demonios estaba Sirzechs y Serafall vestidos con mantos con llamativos adornos, Grayfia estaba con su usual vestido de Maid y Sona junto con su nobleza vestidos con el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh al igual que ellos. No era de extrañar que incluso Sona estuviera allí, ella tuvo que ver en el incidente de Kokabiel y era natural que también le pedirían un informe al igual que Rias.

\- Mi hermana y su nobleza – dijo Sirzechs introduciendo a Rias que acababa de entrar con todos.

Rias y los demás se inclinaron en una reverencia.

\- Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada, siendo Issei-kun quien lo freno y derroto.

Todos voltearon a ver a Issei, quien solo estaba con una expresión de póker.

\- Ese chico no está nada mal – dijeron algunas chicas del lado los Ángeles, para ser precisos la pelirroja, pero cuando se dio cuenta que todos la miraban se sonrojo al extremo.

Cabe mencionar que las Chicas Gremory las estaban casi matando con las miradas.

\- He escuchado el informe. Le doy las gracias una vez más – Miguel da su agradecimiento a Rias e Issei.

Los dos responden con una conducta serena, y se inclinan una vez más.

\- Lo siento. Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas – dijo Kokabiel como si no importara nada.

Rias puso una expresión de molestia mientras que Issei solo suspiro a sabiendas que no podía hacer nada con ese tipo.

La mujer que estaba con Azazel también lo vio con cierta exasperación y llamo la atención de los que recién habían entrado.

\- Hola chicos demonios, al parecer ya conocen a la mayoría pero yo aún no me he presentado, soy Penemue, la Secretaria General de Grigori. Soy una de sus líderes – dijo la hermosísima mujer presentándose de manera agradable – asi que me disculpo por los problemas que causo el idiota de Kokabiel, en verdad, gracias por detenerlo – dijo ella haciendo que la disculpa de los Ángeles Caídos fuera más aceptable.

*Cough* – alguien tosió falsamente de manera muy linda.

Viendo a esa dirección, todos pudieron ver que era la persona al lado de Miguel, la mujer que se podría decir que era la más hermosa de la sala había llamado la atención.

\- Hola, ya que Penemue no es la única líder que no conocían creí que era bueno hacer lo mismo y presentarme. Soy Gabriel, una de los Serafines del Cielo, es un gusto conocerlos y al igual que Miguel-sama y Penemue-san, yo también agradezco que hayan detenido al Líder de Grigori – dijo ella con una voz llena de sinceridad.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Siéntense en los asientos de más allá – pidió Sirzechs.

Tomando la palabra de Sirzechs, Grayfia les indica que vayan a las sillas cerca de la pared. Sona ya estaba sentada en uno de esos asientos. Rias se sentó junto con Sona y le pidió a Issei que se sentara junto a ella, él por supuesto que acepto y asi lo hizo, Akeno estaba bastante complacida, ya que Issei también quedaría a su lado, después de ella iban Kiba, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko, en ese orden.

Después de confirmar que estaban sentados, Sirzechs comenzó.

\- Ahora que todo el mundo ha llegado, voy a decir las condiciones previas para la reunión. Las personas aquí presentes reconocen el evento más importante y el tema prohibido, es decir, la no existencia de Dios.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza. Issei pudo notar como las enviadas de la iglesia lo hacían con pesar y tristeza.

\- Entonces, reconociendo eso, vamos a continuar la conversación – Sirzechs toma una pose neutral.

De esta manera, la conferencia entre las grandes potencias comenzó… La conferencia estaba avanzando sin contratiempos.

\- Así, nosotros, los ángeles estamos fortaleciendo nuestra red de información para poder evitar a tiempo situaciones como la de Kokabiel, aunque si se lograra una colaboración entre todos, es seguro que todo sería más rápido – Miguel estaba informando acerca de algunas actividades de los Ángeles y de algunos planes a futuro.

\- Eso es verdad. De esa manera sería mejor. Ya que si esto sigue como ahora, las 3 grandes potencias se irán por el camino de la destrucción – Sirzechs estaba de acuerdo con Miguel, mientras que los demás líderes estaban de acuerdo con los dos.

\- Bueno, no tenemos nada en particular para quejarnos otra vez – ese por supuesto que era Azazel.

Al parecer a ese Ángel Caído le gustaba crear algunas fluctuaciones en el ambiente para que todos subieran su tensión, aun así…

\- Azazel, por favor compórtate como el Gobernador que eres… decir algo así en medio de esta reunión solo causa que nos retrasemos en los puntos a tratar y que los Ángeles Caídos tengamos la imagen de que en verdad no hemos venido a negociar, si lo que quieres decir es que los Ángeles Caídos no tenemos ningún problema con lo planteado por Miguel y Sirzechs Lucifer solo di eso sin tantos rodeos – Penemue lo regañaba severamente.

Raynare y Kalawarner se sentían agradecidas por la presencia de la única mujer entre los líderes de los Ángeles Caídos, aunque al parecer ese era el pensar de todos.

\- tch – Azazel solo trono la lengua.

Issei escuchaba con atención la reunión, al parecer no había problemas, todos los puntos que estaban siendo tratados eran claramente dirigidos a una cooperación en general… es decir: Paz. Él no podía estar más que de acuerdo con lo que estaban planteando los líderes, salvo pequeños comentarios a manera de mala broma de Azazel, los cuales eran rápidamente corregidos por Penemue. De cualquier forma, el chico pudo notar cierto temblor por parte de Rias, así como una postura rígida.

\- ¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunta Issei sosteniendo su mano.

Rias se sorprendió un poco y también volteo a verlo, solo que con una sonrisa un poco amarga.

\- Si… un poco, me da vergüenza aceptarlo pero dar un informe en frente de estas personas me está poniendo nerviosa – dijo ella.

Issei sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

\- No es de extrañarse, tu informe puede hacer que esta reunión tome un sentido completamente diferente – dijo Issei y ella se tensó un poco – pero no te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien, como siempre – Issei le dijo eso mientras la veía con ojos cálidos.

Él también apretó un poco su agarre y ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

\- Gracias, Issei – dijo ella viéndolo de igual manera.

\- Ara Ara, Buchou e Issei-kun son palomas de amor en medio de la conferencia – Akeno dijo eso en voz baja mientras sonreía.

\- Es normal que Issei trate de tranquilizarme, no molestes en este momento Akeno, además ¿no te está pasando lo mismo? – contesto Rias con una expresión curiosa ya que viendo hacia abajo, Akeno también había tomado la otra mano de Issei.

Akeno, como toda Reina, iba a estar al lado de Rias, por lo que Rias y Akeno ya se habían preparado para cuando la primera diera su informe.

La conferencia continúa, y finalmente es el turno de Rias.

\- Ahora bien, Rías. ¿Podría hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?

\- Sí, Lucifer-sama.

Dicho eso, Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la mesa redonda. Ellas contaron todo, desde el momento en que las dos chicas de la iglesia habían llegado a la ciudad, así como las reuniones donde les habían pedido que no interfirieran con su misión, informaron con lujo de detalle todo lo que sucedió hasta el momento que entraron en combate con Kokabiel y sus subordinados, Reshiram y Zekrom.

Issei veía con orgullo Rias y a Akeno, sumado de admiración al igual que a Sona y Tsubaki. No importa cuán valientes sean, la atmósfera de este lugar es muy molesta. Además, ellas tienen alrededor de su misma edad,… Y no que olvidar que son chicas.

Todos los líderes tenían diferentes reacciones mientras el relato se desarrollaba, algunos dejaron escapar un suspiro, la mayoría fruncieron el ceño, otros sonreían.

\- Eso es todo. Éste es el informe que yo, Rías Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos - Rias, que había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, se sentó finalmente.

\- Buen trabajo, siéntate – Sirzechs agradeció el informe.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Buchou!

\- Gracias, Rias-chan - Serafall también envió un guiño.

\- Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del Gobernador de los ángeles caídos.

Los dos líderes presentes tenían una expresión sombría, hasta que Azazel suspiro.

\- En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un Líder de nuestra organización central, Grigori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el Gobernador, y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocito. Él no puede salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos, ¿Verdad? Eso es todo.

\- A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría; pero… Se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory-san y su familia, personalmente, no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – dijo Miguel.

\- Aah, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso, ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

Gabriel, quien solo había participado para apoyar lo dicho por Miguel decidió intervenir.

\- Ese no es problema, Azazel-sama, ¿se da cuenta que si Hyoudou Issei-kun no hubiera detenido a su subordinado, dos hermanas de los Maou hubieran sido lastimadas? No estoy diciendo que ellas no pudieran defenderse, sino que si eso hubiera llegado a pasar, ahora mismo no estaríamos hablando sobre la paz… sino todo lo contrario – dijo ella con una expresión de serenidad absoluta.

Azazel puso cara complicada al ser regañado por la mujer más hermosa del cielo.

\- Exactamente…

Se escuchó una voz más… Era Serafall, quien a pesar de que se podía ver que trataba de estar tranquila, un pequeño tic en su ceja delataba su molestia sobre el tema.

\- Si Kokabiel hubiera lastimado a Sona-chan, yo misma los hubiera atacado con todas mis fuerzas – sentencio Serafall viendo con lindo enfado a Azazel.

Todos veían con sorpresa a Serafall mientras que Sona se cubría el rostro de vergüenza. Sirzechs decidió dejar el tema y hablar.

\- Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿Por qué has estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gear en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé, que estabas reuniendo seres humanos, para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla. Incluso esperaba que se declarara otra guerra contra el cielo, o contra nosotros, pero…

\- Sí, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, no declaraste una guerra contra nosotros. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al Vanishing Dragon, estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte.

Azazel puso mala cara, al parecer todos lo estaban atacando.

\- Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear. Si ése es el caso, ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra en contra de ustedes o cualquier otra cosa. Yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. Le he pedido encarecidamente a mis subordinados: "No interfieran con la política en el mundo humano", ¿Sabes? No tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios… ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Es que soy del que más desconfían de entre las Tres Grandes Facciones?

\- Exactamente – dijo Miguel.

\- Así es – Secundo Sirzechs.

\- Así parece – Gabriel lo dijo como si nada.

\- Es obvio, ¿no? – Serafall estaba de acuerdo.

Azazel quedo en Shock. Penemue suspiro con pesadez.

\- El que te hayas ganado tanto que los demás líderes desconfíen de ti como que tus subordinados te menosprecien es solo tu culpa, Azazel, tu actitud perezosa y liberal hacen que todos desconfíen de ti o que piensen que haces cosas por detrás. Aunque debo admitir que incluso yo nunca creí que Kokabiel haría algo tan extremo como robar armas del Vaticano como lo son las Excalibur y Atacar la ciudad bajo el resguardo de dos Hermanas de los Maou, así que creo que en parte tenemos la culpa, varios lo notamos extraño e incluso sabíamos que ese tipo era un loco belicoso, asi que debimos ponerle más atención, pero como no teníamos pruebas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo, sería muy sospecho y difícil atraparlo con las manos en la masa si teníamos muchas precauciones con él. Por el lado de los Sacred Gear, como sabrán, nuestra organización está más interesada en investigar, asi que no creo que deban preocuparse por eso, incluso yo, como Secretaria General, podría darles acceso a algunas investigaciones que estamos haciendo – dijo Penemue.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras de Penemue.

\- Che. Pensé que eran mejores que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación, pero, ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos. Así que no les gusta que yo investigue a escondidas, eh. Ah, lo tengo… Entonces hagamos la paz. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de Ángeles y Demonios también…? – propuso Azazel despreocupadamente mientras se hurgaba el oído.

En repuesta a la sentencia de Azazel, cada líder de Facción se sorprendió por un pequeño momento. Incluso Penemue se sorprendió, pero rápidamente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TE TOMEN ENSERIO CON ESA ACTITUD?!

Todos veían la escena con una sonrisa amarga, pero le daban la razón a la bella mujer, quien parecía estar a punto de llegar a su limita. Issei la compadecía por tener que acompañar a Azazel a un evento tan importante. Aun asi podía notar que a pesar de la inmadura propuesta de Azazel, los demás líderes la estaban considerando, eso era bastante bueno, asi que le parecía bien el ritmo que estaba llevando la reunión hasta ahora. Y al parecer había acertado, ya que Miguel sonrió.

\- Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grigori. Incluso, si seguimos con nuestra relación de las 3 facciones como antes, entonces esto se convertirá en algo perjudicial para el mundo en este momento. Yo, el Líder de los ángeles… Es decir, desde… La causa original de la guerra, Dios y Maou-sama… Han sido aniquilados.

La risa de Azazel estalló con las palabras de Miguel.

\- ¡Ja! Ese obstinado Michael ha comenzado a hablar. A pesar de que era acerca de Dios, Dios, Dios.

\- … He perdido un montón de cosas. Sin embargo, no hay búsqueda de ayuda para las cosas que no están presentes en este tiempo. Es nuestro deber guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los miembros de los Serafines, tenemos la misma opinión de que la cosa más importante es velar por los hijos de Dios a partir de ahora, y también los guiaremos.

\- Hey, hey, con tu discurso de hace un momento, es posible que 'caigas' ¿Sabes?...

\- Yo apoyo a Miguel-sama, una guerra lo único que hará ahora es abrir una herida que aún no ha cicatrizado. Asi que entrar en conflicto ahora, hará que todo se pierda, es decir, nunca cerrara – dijo Gabriel al tiempo que ponía una expresión triste.

Irina y las chicas que estaban con ella estaban sorprendidas por el hecho de que los primeros en estar de acuerdo con el retorcido Líder de los Caídos sean precisamente los Serafines, aunque les parecía la opción más sensata tomando en cuenta la situación en que se encontraban actualmente.

\- Somos lo mismo. Incluso si el Maou no está aquí, con el fin de continuar la especie, los demonios también han avanzado. Aún no queremos una guerra… Si hacemos otra guerra, los demonios serán destruidos – dijo Sirzechs, Azazel asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí. Si hacemos otra guerra, las 3 facciones definitivamente serán mutuamente destruidas. Y entonces, va a afectar el mundo de los humanos también, y el mundo terminará. No podemos hacer más guerras.

Hace unos momentos, Azazel tenía un estado de ánimo de broma, pero ahora cambio por completo y tiene una expresión seria.

\- ¿Crees qué un mundo sin Dios es malo? ¿Crees qué un mundo sin Dios decaería? Lamento decirlo, pero ése no es el caso. Tú y yo, ésta sería una manera saludable de vivir – Azazel dijo abriendo sus brazos – El mundo se mueve, incluso sin un Dios.

Todos lo veían como sopesando sus palabras, aunque al parecer a quienes más les dolía aceptar que era verdad, como era de esperar, era a los Serafines y a las chicas de la Iglesia.

La reunión se llevaba sin ningún problema, todo encaminado, como en un principio a la cooperación, salvo que esta vez los Líderes del Cielo y los Maou se dirigían a Penemue en lugar de dirigirse a Azazel, a pesar de que este último se estaba comportando un poco más serio. Durante su plática, Issei pudo notar que Miguel y Gabriel lo miraban en algunas ocasiones como esperando a que dijera algo, pero no solo lo veían a él, también veían a Xenovia y a Asia. Aunque podía imaginarse la razón de que ellos hicieran eso.

Al poco tiempo, Grayfia comenzó a servir te a todos los que estaban en la sala. Fue allí donde Miguel creyó conveniente preguntarle a Issei algo.

\- Ahora bien, la discusión ha ido considerablemente en una buena dirección, ¿no creen que está bien si oímos las preguntas de ahora? Empecemos con el Sekiryuutei-dono, Issei-kun, ¿hay algo que quieras preguntarnos?

Issei se le quedo mirando un instante, con esa seriedad que le caracterizaba al momento de calcular que decir o hacer. Al final suspiro.

\- La verdad, es que antes quería preguntarles algo, pero después del incidente con Kokabiel llegue a entender lo que quería preguntar…

Miguel y Gabriel se vieron entre ellos y después la mujer le hablo.

\- ¿Llegaste a una conclusión? De ser asi, ¿puedo preguntar de qué hablas?

Issei asintió con la cabeza.

\- Para ser sinceros, cuando me entere de todo lo que había pasado Asia al ser expulsada me estaba llenando de un gran odio hacia ustedes – dijo Issei seriamente sorprendiendo a la mayoría – No, la verdad llegue a detestarlos. ¿Cómo pueden llamarse los buenos, cuando dejan a una persona tan buena sola?... asi que mi pregunta era, ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para ayudarla?

\- Issei-san… – dijo Asia entre conmovida y sorprendida.

Miguel y Gabriel mostraron expresiones tristes. Issei continúo hablando.

\- Asi que no fue hasta que el incidente con Kokabiel que lo entendí… La no existencia de dios, si dios no está, entonces fenómenos extraños ocurren en todo lo que tenga que ver con ustedes y las Tres Grandes Facciones, es decir, la Existencia de una Sacro Espada Demoniaca y el hecho de que Asia pueda curar a los demonios es un "error" en el sistema que dios dejo antes de morir…y por eso tenían que deshacerse de todo aquello que pudiera dar pistas de eso, después de todo el mismo Kokabiel lo dijo ¿verdad? "Se necesita tener a los humanos temiéndole a dios", lo confirme en cuanto Xenovia se unió a nuestro grupo al ser expulsada también…

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Incluso los Serafines veían con algo de asombro al chico, aun asi el primero en hablar fue Miguel mientras hacia una reverencia.

\- Sólo puedo pedir disculpas por ello… Tienes razón, después de que Dios había desaparecido, sólo el sistema que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros se mantuvieron. Este sistema era, si lo explico simplemente, el sistema para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo. Dios hizo el sistema, lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima del suelo, para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. Estos son también los poderes del sistema.

Issei negó con la cabeza…

\- No soy yo a quien deben pedir disculpas por hablar tan rudamente – dijo Issei.

Miguel y Gabriel también lo comprendieron, así que voltearon a ver a Asia y a Xenovia.

\- Es cierto, Asia, Xenovia. Perderlas es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los serafines y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría el sistema… Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerte a ti y a Asia herejes – dijo Miguel inclinándose de una manera más profunda a las chicas, quienes estaban en shock.

\- Miguel-sama, no debería inclinarse tanto – dijo la chica pelirroja con una mirada triste.

\- Es verdad, eso era algo necesario… no podíamos hacer nada en ese entonces – dijo la rubia que parecía ser la mayor de igual forma.

\- Ellas tienen razón – la rubia pequeña también se les unió.

Irina estaba a punto de decir algo también cuando Gabriel volteo a verlas con una sonrisa tranquila.

\- Stella-chan, Celestia-chan, Eve-chan hay veces en que esto es necesario. Más en las ocasiones en las que queremos que no haya resentimientos. Siendo así, ¿creen poder perdonarnos, Xenovia-chan, Asia-chan? – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia al igual que Miguel.

\- No, Miguel-sama, Gabriel-sama, por favor, no se disculpen. Aun así, hasta que llegué a esta edad fui criada por la iglesia. ¡Me sentía de alguna manera un poco irracional!, pero si usted sabe la razón, entonces no hay nada como preguntar por qué – dijo Asia siendo comprensiva.

\- El hecho de que reencarnaran como un demonio, es nuestro crimen.

\- Está bien… Me arrepentí un poco, pero las cosas que yo no podía hacer cuando estaba sirviendo a la iglesia, las cosas que fueron selladas de mí, ahora brillan en mi vida cotidiana. Si digo estas palabras, puedo hacer enojar a los demás creyentes, pero… Aun así estoy satisfecha con mi vida actual – Xenovia también habla con una expresión sincera.

\- Miguel-sama, yo también me siento muy feliz. Puesto que ahora tengo un montón de gente importante. Y también he conocido y hablado con Miguel-sama e incluso a Gabriel-sama, a quienes yo admiraba, ¡Lo cual es un honor!

Las palabras de Asia y Xenovia hicieron que tanto Miguel como Gabriel mostraran una expresión de alivio.

\- Lo siento. Estoy muy agradecido porque su corazón pueda perdonarme. Dejo a Durandal a Xenovia. Puesto que es de la familia de la hermana del Sirzechs, entonces estoy tranquilo que no va a ser utilizada por aquellos que quieran hacer lo que quieran.

Azazel estaba mirando a Asia. Asia también se dio cuenta, y estremeció su cuerpo.

\- Parece que mis subordinados te mataron mientras lo mantenían en secreto de mí. Respecto a eso, yo recibí ese informe.

Ahora Issei si se mostró molesto y se podía notar en que sus ojos se volvieron fríos por unos instantes.

\- Si, lo recuerdo, a diferencia de los Ángeles por el lado de Miguel-sama, tengo un par de quejas para el lado de los Ángeles Caídos, aunque después de ver a su líder creo entender todo. No solo me acosaban constantemente sino que también mataron a Asia, olvidándose mí ya que si hubieran mandado a 100 por mi yo los hubiera eliminado, el que hayan matado a Asia, así como maltratado a Raynare-san y Kalawarner-san aun siendo de su misma raza deja mucho que desear. Como sea, lo único que podía decir es que tengan más control con sus subordinados, aunque creo que es bueno que sea Penemue-sama quien lo hará ya que al parecer Azazel es demasiado viejo para eso – dijo Issei, mientras Raynare, Kalawarner y Asia estaban sorprendidas.

Penemue se estaba riendo de la expresión que Azazel estaba mostrando cuando lo llamaron viejo, bueno, Serafall y Gabriel también. Issei sonreía fría pero burlonamente ya que sabía que eso era tabú para Azazel.

\- Maldito mocoso grosero – dijo Azazel para sí mismo.

Rias también estaba riendo un poco pero aun asi le dijo "cálmate", de cualquier forma Issei continuo hablando.

\- Dejando todo eso de lado, no tengo ninguna queja. Gracias a que me convertí en demonio he podido conocer a gente maravillosa, de la cual solo puedo pensar que mi vida estaría vacía sin ellos – dijo Issei viendo a sus compañeros, a Kiba con una mirada fraternal y a las chicas con una mirada cariñosa.

También lo dijo mientras veía con respeto a Sirzechs y a Grayfia. Todos sonreían a las palabras de Issei, de hecho incluso había creado una atmosfera relajante.

\- Mmmm un buen hombre sin lugar a dudas. Sin lugar a dudas los Demonios tienen un buen elemento en sus filas. ¿Tú no vas a decirle nada? – dijo Penemue viendo a Azazel.

\- Incluso si me disculpo ahora, ya es demasiado tarde. Por eso, estoy pensando en hacer algo que sólo yo puedo hacer para compensarte.

Nadie entendía lo que Azazel estaba hablando, el Gobernador de los Caídos sonrió.

\- Asi que ahora… me gustaría que aquellos que tienen el poder para desequilibrar el mundo nos den su opinión sobre esto… El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, ¿Qué es lo que opinan ustedes? – dijo Azazel viendo a los dos mencionados anteriormente.

\- Yo estoy bien siempre y cuando pueda luchar con personas fuertes – dijo Vali con una mirada desafiante sin despegarla de Issei.

Issei se le quedo viendo unos instantes… esos instantes donde se miraron Issei y Vali causo que una gran presión se ejerciera en la sala, aun asi, Issei suspiro.

\- Varios de aquí ya saben que mi único deseo es vivir en paz junto con mis padres, la mujer que amo, las personas que son amadas y preciadas por mí… la paz es lo mejor que me podrían decir que se hará realidad, de manera que estoy conforme con la resolución que todos los líderes han tenido en esta reunión… yo no deseo pelear, creo que ya deben de haberse dado cuenta de eso ya que incluso teniendo a mi supuesto némesis frente a mí – dijo Issei señalando a Vali – No siento absolutamente ningún deseo de pelear – termino Issei haciendo que a Vali se le desencajara el rostro.

{¡Ddraig! ¡Tú propietario está diciendo estupideces!}

[¿Qué quieres que haga? Esa siempre ha sido su actitud]

Incluso los dragones se habían puesto a discutir de forma graciosa. Todas, bueno casi todas las mujeres de la sala se cubrieron la boca ya que eso les había causado risa.

\- ¡Jajajajaja!… ¡Vali!, ¡Al parecer tu súper enemigo no está interesado en ti! – dijo Penemue, quien era de las que más fuerte se reían. Al parecer su verdadera personalidad salió al ver que Vali se había molestado.

\- Ya Penemue, seriedad – le dijo Azazel, aunque trataba no mostrar que también se estaba riendo por dentro.

\- No eres quien para decirlo – decía la Líder tratando de controlarse.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Gabriel – dijo Miguel a su compañera Arcángel. Aunque Gabriel se estaba riendo por lo bajo por la reacción del Dragon Blanco.

Sirzechs por otra parte solo podía ver como Serafall era regañada por Sona, quien hacia su esfuerzo por no reírse de la situación y por no mostrarse tan avergonzada por la reacción de su hermana mayor.

Cabe mencionar que Raynare y Kalawarner estaban molestando con eso a Vali diciéndole "¿Ya vez? Al parecer no le interesas en lo más mínimo. Te dije que Issei-kun es un hombre diferente" mientras que Irina, Celestia, Eve, Stella y las chicas de los grupos Sitri y Gremory estaban cubriéndose la boca.

Entonces Sirzechs tosió falsamente para llamar la atención.

\- Ya veo, asi que también quieres la paz. Eso es algo muy bueno, necesitamos personas con esa mentalidad – dijo Sirzechs sonriendo – estaremos contando contigo.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Issei sonriendo.

Rias y las demás veían con orgullo al hombre que estaba a su lado. Incluso Kiba lo hacía. Pero todo cambio cuando Issei afilo la mirada y rápidamente atrajo a Rias y a Akeno hacia él, ambas se sorprendieron mucho, pero se sorprendieron aún más al ver que extendía sus alas de dragón y cubría con ellas a Asia y a Koneko con una y a Sona y a Tsubaki con la otra.

\- ¡Issei! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – decía Rias algo sonrojada y sorprendida.

\- ¡Hyoudou-kun, quiero una explicación para esto! – decía Sona intentando salir de la ala de Issei.

Las demás también iban a replicar pero se dieron cuenta que Issei no les estaba poniendo atención y parecía estar mirando hacia afuera de la sala… más en específico a los campos de futbol de la escuela.

Ya poniendo atención en la Sala, las chicas se dieron cuenta que todos los líderes se habían levantado de sus asientos y que se encontraban con la misma expresión de Issei, serios mientras parecían observar afuera del edificio.

\- Como era de esperar… no te afecto para nada, Sekiryuutei…

Azazel lo veía con una expresión en la que reflejaba que no era ninguna sorpresa. Penemue por su parte estaba frente a Raynare y a Kalawarner, al parecer ellas estaban un poco aturdidas. También pudieron notar que Kiba y Xenovia estaban confundidos con sus espadas en las manos, al igual que las chicas de la iglesia sostenían espadas; como era de esperarse, Irina empuñaba a **[Excalibur Mimic]** la pelirroja sostenía una hermosa espada dorada que parecía estar envuelta en fuego, la rubia de ojos verdes tenía una espada que era totalmente plateada pero que no perdía en hermosura contra la espada de la pelirroja. Viendo los elementos con los que estaban hechas dichas espadas ciertamente estaban hechas para exorcizar demonios sin necesidad de llevar **[Excalibur]** por nombre, ya que emanaban una buena cantidad de poder Sagrado.

De cualquier modo, la que más curiosidad causo fue la rubia pequeña, ella tenía en sus manos un par de pistolas y estas también emanaban un poder sagrado inquietante.

De cualquier forma, después de tranquilizarse un poco se dieron cuenta de que era lo que había pasado al voltear a ver por ultimo a las demás chicas del grupo Sitri.

\- El tiempo se detuvo – dijo Akeno para ella misma.

\- Gya-kun… – Koneko se veía algo preocupada por Gasper.

\- Al parecer, la razón por la que estamos a salvo, es porque Issei es el poseedor del Sekiryuutei; a la vez Yuto tiene una forma irregular de espada Saro Espada Demoniaca, la cual ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker; y Xenovia invoco a Durandal justo antes de que ocurriera el fenómeno – Analizo Rias al tiempo que todas eran soltadas.

\- El sentimiento de que el tiempo se detendría, de alguna manera fue recordado por mi cuerpo. Cuando el tiempo estaba a punto de parar, pensé que podía usar el poder de Durandal para protegerme a mí misma, me parece que funcionó – explico Xenovia.

\- Yo estoy igual…

Issei los miro con una sonrisa discreta, al parecer ambos se habían vuelto más perceptivos.

\- Esto no puede ser creado por Gasper-kun, es una escala diferente, ¿no? – dijo Asia dando su opinión.

Azazel fue a la ventana con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es algo obvio, esto es…

\- Un ataque terrorista – dijo Issei con una expresión de enojo adelantándose a Azazel.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que es…

\- Estamos bajo fuego. Sin importar la época, siempre que un poder trató de formar la paz con otras potencias; también se celebró una reunión de aquellos que les molesta la paz y tratan de molestar – Azazel señaló el exterior. Cuando mis ojos vieron en la dirección que señaló, había varias siluetas humanas que habían llegado al patio de la escuela como en el cielo.

\- Esto sin lugar a dudas fue obra de Gasper-kun, pero es un hecho que hay algo detrás. Por otro lado los terroristas son magos, eso puede llegar a ser muy problemático – dijo Issei.

A pesar de lo dicho Azazel sonrió sin miedo. Pronto todo el edificio comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente, mientras que el exterior se llenaba de luces.

\- ¡Je!, al parecer estamos bajo ataque… Esos tipos son los llamados magos. Es una especie de magia que fue interpretada originalmente del sistema de magia de los demonios, esto fue hecho por el legendario mago "Merlín Ambrosius" y la reconstruyó como la brujería... En comparación con el poder mágico que emitimos, supongo que cada uno de ellos posee el poder mágico de un demonio de clase media.

Issei ya lo sabía, además de que entre ellos parecía haber magos con el poder al nivel de un Demonio de Clase Alta.

\- En pocas palabras, significa que los humanos pueden usar poderes similares a los poderes demoniacos. Aunque, por supuesto, también parece ser posible que no puedan convertirse en demonios por sí mismos. Es especialmente preocupante cuando un poseedor de Sacred Gear aprende magia. Bueno, sus ataques no son capaces de dañar el edificio de la escuela, debido a la fuerte barrera de protección que envuelve este lugar, la cual fue puesta por mí, Sirzechs, y Michael. Aunque, gracias a eso, no podemos salir de aquí. Este gobernador sabía un montón de cosas. Era natural que él sea una persona de clase superior, pero también era capaz de explicar las cosas con palabras sencillas.

\- E-Entonces, ¿Qué paso cuando el tiempo pareció detenerse antes? – pregunta Asia.

\- Lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia para transferir el poder al Sacred Gear del chico mitad vampiro y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de **[Balance Breaker]**. Aunque es sólo un estado de Balance-Breaker temporal, pero a pesar de eso, incluso afectó a las personas aquí presentes, que no estaban en el campo de visión... Así que la capacidad potencial del semi-vampiro era tan alta. Bueno, sin embargo, aún no nos han bloqueado la salida muchachos.

\- Sin embargo, ¿Le transfirieron poder? ¿Hay otros Sacred Gear con ese tipo de habilidad?

\- La Boosted Gear combina ambos poderes a la vez, la capacidad de duplicar casi al infinito y la capacidad de transferencia. Existen independientes Sacred Gear con cualquiera de estas competencias, un Sacred Gear de duplicación y otro de transferencia. Todos los Longinus son sólo una combinación de una capacidad con otra. En esencia, se combinan las capacidades de gran alcance que no se supone que se combinan, "tal vez los Longinus nacen a causa de un tipo de errores en el programa de Sacred Gear construido por Dios" esa es una de las opiniones de nosotros "Grigori". Si tuviera que decirlo de una manera fácil de entender para ti, es un hecho que hay otros poderes que pueden transferir – Issei comprendió eso.

\- Entonces, es posible – afirmo Issei y Azazel asintió.

El que hayan llegado a interferir con esa reunión importante hacia que se sintiera enojado, pero el que hayan usado a uno de sus compañeros para hacerlo le parecía imperdonable. Y aunque él no lo supiera, la mayoría de sus compañeros pensaban lo mismo, salvo Asia por obvias razones.

-Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela... Así que ¿De dónde obtuvieron información sobre mi siervo?... ¡Por otra parte, qué utilicen su poder, durante esta reunión importante...! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada cómo ahora! – Rias parecía estar igual, solo que ella lo exteriorizaba al envolverse en una capa ligera de aura.

Issei puso una mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que Rias volteara a verlo.

\- Por ahora tenemos que tranquilizarnos… ten por seguro que se arrepentirán – dijo Issei con una mirada enojada.

\- Por el momento tenemos que pensar en cómo salir de aquí, ya que al parecer incluso las tropas de Demonios, Ángeles y Ángeles Caídos que estaban dentro de la barrera están detenidos – dijo Sirzechs analizando la situación.

Azazel soltó una carcajada.

\- Es verdad, la Familia de Rias Gremory en verdad que es aterradora.

Todos miraron con molestia al líder.

\- Sona-chan, ¿estás bien? – se escuchó la voz preocupada de Serafall.

Serafall por otro lado ignoraba a todos y estaba frente a una apenada Sona.

\- Gracias por proteger a Sona-chan, Sekiryuutei-kun – dijo ella mandándole un lindo guiño a Issei.

Issei solo negó con una sonrisa.

\- Tienen razón, lo importante primero que nada es liberar a Gasper-kun, de esa forma los demás quedaran libres también… – dijo Sirzechs.

\- El problema será como hacerlo – Issei concluyo, pero aun asi había algo que le inquietaba.

Como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando, Azazel le dio la respuesta.

\- Esta escuela está envuelta en una barrera. Pero, a pesar de esto, los magos aparecieron dentro de la barrera. Debe haber un círculo mágico de uso para transferencias o una persona que se conecta con una puerta en el interior de los locales. De cualquier manera, si aumentan el efecto de la Forbidden View Balor más que esto, sería realmente preocupante, incluso será capaz de detener gente como nosotros. Al detenernos aquí con su feroz ataque, seguro tienen la intención de aniquilar la construcción escolar en el instante que el tiempo se detenga. Ellos parecen estar utilizando una fuerza militar considerable.

Eso en verdad era un problema, si los lideres caían en esa situación algo muy grave podía pasarle al mundo. Y mientras la barrera que había alrededor de la escuela estuviera levantada, nadie podía salir. También estaba el hecho de que no la podían disolver ya que el daño pasaría al mundo humano. Por último, Issei trato de crear un círculo mágico de transporte pero también se dio cuenta que era inútil, al parecer la única opción era salir abriéndose paso por la fuerza para llegar hasta donde estaba Gasper, aunque eso probablemente sea lo que quiere el enemigo. En realidad las opciones eran nulas.

\- Dicho esto, nosotros, los líderes no nos podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos. Sin embargo, como dije antes, nuestro primer objetivo es recuperar a Gasper-kun del edificio de la vieja escuela, que se ha convertido en la base de los terroristas – propuso Sirzechs y todos asintieron.

Antes que alguien dijera algo, Rias salto al frente.

\- Onii-sama, voy a ir. Gasper es mi siervo. Es mi responsabilidad el traerlo de regreso.

Sirzechs se echó a reír.

\- Creo que lo dije antes, entiendo la personalidad de mi hermana menor. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo vas a ir al edificio de la vieja escuela? Fuera de este edificio está repleto de magos. La transferencia de costumbre también está bloqueada con Magia.

\- En la habitación de reuniones de la vieja escuela hay una de mis piezas que no he usado la "Torre", la mantuve a salvo dentro de ella.

\- Ya veo, el enroque, ¿Eh? Dado que por lo general se espera que salgamos para ir por él y traerlo de regreso, esto podría atrapar al oponente con la guardia baja. Vamos a anticiparnos a algún tipo de truco.

Issei conocía ese movimiento, ciertamente era un movimiento habitual en el ajedrez, sonrió al ver que a Rias se le había ocurrido una buena idea.

\- Está bien. Sin embargo, es imprudente que vayas sola. Grayfia, ¿Es posible transferir más de una persona a través del enroque con mi sistema de magia?

\- Sí, parece que sólo se tiene que implementar una técnica sencilla de ceremonia aquí, pero es posible transferir a Ojou-sama y a otro.

\- Así que Rías y otra persona...

\- Yo iré… o eso es lo que me gustaría decir – Issei hablo para que todos lo oyeran.

Todos lo vieron con extrañes.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Rias creyó que él la acompañaría.

Issei volteo a verla y dijo sus razones.

\- Una vez que lleguemos allá, estaremos solos, por lo que será necesario que alguien habrá paso para que regresemos. Los líderes no pueden salir, asi que es más seguro que yo salga y habrá un paso para Rias – dijo Issei viendo hacia afuera.

Todos se sorprendieron de ese hecho, era verdad, una vez que lleguen al viejo edificio de la escuela iban a ser detectados y atacados por los magos, asi que una distracción mayor fuera de allí era la opción más segura.

Pensando en eso, una persona dio un paso al frente.

\- Entonces yo iré – dijo Kiba con su Sacro Espada Demoniaca en su mano.

Issei sonrió. Realmente estaba por pedírselo a él ya que no quería exponer a ninguna de las otras chicas. De hecho, si Rias no fuera necesaria para el enroque no la dejaría exponerse tampoco.

\- Te lo encargo, Kiba.

\- Sí, ten por seguro que quien haya utilizado a nuestro compañero de esa manera lo lamentara – dijo Kiba con voz fría, algunos hábitos de Issei se le habían pegado – puede que no sea suficiente, pero por esta vez seré yo quien Buchou – dijo Kiba inclinándose frente a Rias.

Rias negó con la cabeza a Kiba mientras sonreía.

\- No, Issei tiene razón, además confió plenamente en Yuto asi que no hay problema.

\- Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la manera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gear por un tiempo fijo, ¿No?

\- Sí, eso es cierto, ¿Pero de qué se trata? – Azazel se quedó pensando pero rápidamente entendió – Hey, Caballero de Rias Gremory – le hablo a Kiba mientras le arrojaba algo, Kiba lo atrapo al instante y se dio cuenta que era un brazalete.

\- Esa pulsera tiene el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado. Si encuentras a aquel mencionado medio vampiro, dásela a él. Le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

Todos vieron con sorpresa a Azazel.

\- Vaya, hace cosas buenas también – dijo Issei.

\- Asi es, Azazel cada cierta cantidad de siglos hace algo bueno – Penemue le secundo.

\- Bueno, nosotras no sabemos de cosas de hace siglos pero Azazel-sama no es tan perezoso como creía ¿verdad? – dijo Raynare viendo a Kalawarner.

\- Así es – Kalawarner lo confirmo.

\- Ohhh eso es muy interesante, me gustaría saber que más ha hecho de bueno Azazel – Miguel se unió a la plática.

\- Ara, eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Gabriel con un rostro de verdadera sorpresa.

Azazel los escuchaba con una vena en la frente.

\- ¡Cállense!

Asi pues, mientras Rias apresuraba a Grayfia con el Ritual, Azazel volteo a ver a Vali.

\- Vali, ¿Qué te parece salir a jugar con los magos junto al Sekiryuutei? Si el Hakuryuukou y el Sekiryuutei salen juntos en la parte delantera, va a alterar su estrategia en gran medida. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

\- Así es…

\- ¿Y no sería más rápido y efectivo destruir la base terrorista junto con el mitad vampiro? – Vali se aventuró a proponer eso ganándose una mirada feroz por parte de todos los integrantes del grupo Gremory.

\- Eso no, en un momento en el que nos hemos unido en paz. En el peor de los casos, tendríamos que hacer eso; pero si podemos salvar a un miembro de la familia del Maou, el salvarlo a él, será beneficio para nosotros en el futuro.

\- Entendido – Vali aceptó la sugerencia de Azazel mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Vali saco unas alas de luz y alzo el vuelo por la ventana de la Sala de Reuniones.

- **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[¡Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Mientras se elevaba, Vali fue cubierto por su imponente y majestuosa armadura blanca.

[DOOOOOOOOON]

Rápidamente creo una onda de impacto que elimino a una gran cantidad de magos. Issei vio eso con una ceja levantada y se acercó a la ventana también. Apunto con una mano hacia afuera mientras comenzaba a brillar su palma y de un momento a otro una enorme cantidad de puntos verde fosforescente salieron de la mano con la que estaba apuntando hacia afuera.

\- ¿Luciérnagas? – preguntó en voz baja Stella, la pelirroja que estaba del lado de la iglesia.

A las chicas les parecía hermoso ver como ese "enjambre" de luciérnagas iluminaba la noche emulando una aurora boreal, mientras, los magos en el exterior estaban confundidos al ver que estas se pegaban a sus cuerpos.

\- Al parecer yo también tengo que hacer algo asi, bueno, Rias, Kiba, tengan buena suerte. Yo saldré a distraer al enemigo, por ahora haré que esos tipos ardan **[Hotarubi… ¡Hidaruma!]** – Issei chasqueo sus dedos y las luciérnagas se convirtieron en flamas incandescentes que rápidamente dejaban fuera de combate a los magos y dejaba sorprendidos a los que presenciaban una técnica de Issei por primera vez. Todo eso mientras el Hakuryuukou lo observaba con atención y parecía estar complacido.

\- Woow, ese chico a pesar de ser un demonio tiene un estilo interesante. Irina-san ya había mencionado que era un chico único, pero al parecer es más interesante de lo que nos contó – dijo la chica pelirroja de la iglesia, aunque ninguna podía negarlo. Irina incluso se veía con una pose orgullosa.

Una vez hecho eso, Issei desplego sus alas de dragón y salió a atacar. Al poco tiempo, ataques ruidosos de ondas de expansión y fuego comenzaron a arrasar a todos los magos que había afuera.

\- Jajajaja esos dos pueden ser verdaderamente letales… aunque la verdad nunca espere ver a los Dos Dragones Celestiales luchar juntos contra un solo enemigo. Solo puedo decir que el tipo no tiene suerte – dijo Azazel viendo como ambos eliminaban a los Magos desde la ventana.

La eliminación era masiva cada vez que uno de los dos dragones lanzaba un ataque, pero también tan rápido como los eliminaban, más aparecían. Eran como una plaga.

\- Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes.

Sirzechs preguntó Azazel.

\- Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de Sacred Gear? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de Longinus, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque Dios ya no existe?

\- Es para prepararse.

\- ¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra – Miguel dijo eso mientras estaba asombrado.

\- Yo lo dije, ¿No? No voy a entrar a una guerra contra ustedes. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿Debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- La Brigada del Caos.

\- ... ¿Brigada del Caos?

Sirzechs y los demás líderes afilaron su mirada.

\- Yo sólo confirmó el nombre de la organización y se fundó hace poco, pero mi vicegobernador Shemhaza también ha tenido el ojo puesto en este grupo sospechoso que actúa desde antes de eso. Se dice que están reuniendo a miembros peligrosos de las tres grandes potencias. Algunos humanos que poseen Sacred Gear que han alcanzado el Balance Breaker también parecen estar incluidos. También he confirmado una serie de poseedores de Longinus entre ellos.

\- ¿Su objetivo es…? – Miguel preguntó.

\- La destrucción y el caos. Es así de sencillo, ¿Sabes? No les gusta la paz de este mundo. Son terroristas. Por otra parte tienen mal carácter y son extremistas.

\- Entonces, ¿Podría ser qué este ataque terrorista es...?

\- El ritual está listo, Ojou-sama, Kiba-san, por favor, entren en el círculo mágico – Informo Grayfia.

Rápidamente los dos mencionados hicieron lo que les dijeron.

\- Bien… Kiba-kun, al igual que Issei-kun te encargo a mi hermana – dijo Sirzechs.

\- ¡Si! – respondió sin dudar Kiba.

Con eso dicho, Grayfia activo el círculo mágico y después de un momentáneo destello, Kiba y Rias habían desaparecido de la habitación de la reunión.

*Ara, al parecer están teniendo una reunión interesante aquí* – se escuchó una voz en la sala que no pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes.

Un círculo mágico desconocido para la mayoría aparecía en el suelo. Aunque al parecer algunos líderes sabían de quien se trataba, ya que Azazel comenzó a reír y Sirzechs puso una expresión de molestia.

\- El círculo mágico de Leviatán.

Nadie podía creerle a mis oídos cuando escuché las palabras de Sirzechs. Por lo menos hasta donde yo sabía, no era el patrón del círculo mágico de Serafall Leviatán-sama. Entonces, ¿Quién demonios es? Mi pregunta fue respondida rápidamente.

\- Es algo que se ve en los libros del Vaticano. Ése es el círculo mágico del Maou original Leviatán.

\- ... Ya veo, ya había oído los rumores. Así que en realidad todavía existe. Una sola mujer apareció en el círculo mágico. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía un corte de cabello muy alto.

\- ¿Cómo estás, nuevo Maou Sirzechs-dono?

La mujer le habló a Sirzechs-sama con un tono audaz.

\- La descendiente sanguínea del Leviatán original. Cattleya Leviatán. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la identidad de la mujer que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Descendiente de Leviatan… – la pelirroja que estaba con la facción del cielo dijo eso en voz baja.

\- ¿Stella? – Celestia, la rubia que estaba a su lado se sorprendió al notar una repentina ansiedad por parte de su compañera.

Eve e Irina de igual forma estaban sorprendidas, pero más o menos sabían la razón de tal ansiedad.

\- Casi todos los miembros de la facción de Maou originales, han decidido cooperar con la Brigada del Caos.

Rápidamente todos entraron en guardia, pero Sirzechs hizo señal de que no hicieran nada.

\- Así que es una disputa entre las partes de nuevos Maous nombrados según las reglas y viejos Maous. Los demonios también son difíciles.

Azazel se limitó a sonreír como si fuera un problema ajeno.

\- Cattleya, ¿Está bien qué interprete esas palabras literalmente?

\- Sirzechs, es exactamente como lo he dicho. También estamos haciéndonos cargo de este ataque en estos momentos.

\- Así que es un golpe de Estado, ¿Eh?

\- Sí, esto es un golpe de Estado. Una rebelión por parte de la facción Maous originales contra la facción de Maous nuevos. Declaro esto aquí, presente en este momento y lugar... Además, estamos colaborando con la banda terrorista.

\- ... Cattleya, ¿Por qué?

\- Sirzechs, sólo hemos llegado exactamente a la idea contraria de lo que ustedes han decidido hoy en esta reunión. Hemos concluido que, puesto que Dios y los Maous originales se han ido, el mundo debe ser reformado.

\- Veo que no tienes intención de escuchar – dijo Sirzechs con pesar.

\- Asi es, Maou-sama… esa persona no quiere escuchar... asi que solo hay una opción si es una terrorista…

Todos se voltearon hacia la persona que hablo.

\- ¿Stella-chan? – Gabriel mostro una expresión de duda al ver a una de sus subordinadas caminar hasta ponerse frente a los líderes que estaban dialogando.

\- En verdad que es una coincidencia encontrarme con una descendiente de Leviatán aquí... Juro por mi nombre, el nombre de Stella Vermillion que caerán ante mí y ante mi Espada Sagrada la cual subyugó al anterior Maou Leviatan y del cual obtuvo su nombre… ¡Leviathein!... – Dijo La chica pelirroja haciendo que si espada explotará en llamas.

\- ¡Alto, Stella-chan! – Gabriel la detuvo.

\- ¡¿Por qué me detiene, Gabriel-sama?! – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Ella no es un rival al que te puedas enfrentar todavía – dijo la hermosa rubia.

Mientras tanto Katelea veía con algo de odio a todos, en especial a Serafall, Gabriel, Azazel y a Stella.

\- Asi que esta es una reunión de personas por demás desagradables… y muy bien hecho al hacerle caso a esa estúpida de Gabriel, mocosa... Si hubieras dado un paso más te hubiera destruido, no solo por atreverte a retarme, sino porque también eres portadora de esa maldita espada – dijo Katelea con sorna.

Por otro lado Serafall se puso al lado de Stella.

\- ¡Katelea-chan! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

Katelea entorno los ojos hacia Serafall y la vio con aun más furia.

\- Y-yo solo…

\- No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy día, te voy a matar en este lugar y proclamarme a mí misma como Maou Leviatán. El sistema, las leyes, y la doctrina serán construidas por nosotros. Miguel, Azazel y Nuevo Lucifer, Sirzechs, su era ha terminado – dijo Cattleya con una sonrisa malvada.

Al escuchar eso, a todos los líderes presentes se les oscureció la mirada. Salvo una excepción…

\- Ku... Kukukukuku.

Sólo Azazel, solo esa persona, quién era completamente extraño. Mostró una sonrisa malvada como la de un chico malo.

\- Azazel, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La ira claramente se podía oír en la voz de Cattleya.

\- Jajaja. Así que ustedes reformaran este mundo, todos juntos, ¿Eh?

\- Eso es correcto. Eso es exactamente correcto, Azazel. Este mundo es…

\- ¿Piensas en la desintegración? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida? Oi, oi, oi, ¿Las cosas no están prosperando hoy en día?

Azazel se agarró el estómago mientras reía. Los ojos de Cattleya se torcieron.

\- Azazel, tú eres el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...

\- Déjame decirte, su objetivo es demasiado cliché y duro. Sin embargo, la gente se limita con aquellos que son excesivamente fuertes. Vaya, es realmente una molestia para los demás. Descendiente de Leviatán, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿Lo sabías?

\- ¡Azazel! ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?!

Cattleya se llenó de ira, y un aura mágica brotaba de su cuerpo. Era la atmósfera de una situación explosiva.

\- Sirzechs, Michael, yo me encargaré de ella. No me ayuden, ¿De acuerdo?

Azazel se puso de pie. El Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos comenzó a lanzar un aura triste, similar a una sonata durante la batalla.

\- ... Cattleya, ¿No tienes la menor intención de renunciar?

Esa fue la advertencia final de Sirzechs. Cattleya negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso es correcto, Sirzechs. Fuiste un buen Maou. Sin embargo, no fuiste el mejor Maou. Es por eso que nuestro objetivo es ser los nuevos Maous.

\- Ya veo. Eso es muy malo.

Al ver la confirmación, Azazel señaló la ventana con la mano.

\- Esos dos mocosos ya están haciendo un desorden haya afuera, asi que creo que si nosotros jugamos también afuera nadie se molestara – dijo Azazel lanzando un ataque y destruyéndola.

Azazel extendió sus 12 alas negras y salió por donde antes estaba la pared, inmediatamente Cattleya lo siguió rápidamente.

\- ¡Esperen, yo también ir-! – Stella quiso seguirlos pero Celestia, Eve, Irina y Gabriel la detuvieron.

\- Tú te quedas aquí – le dijo Celestia.

Ya en el cielo, que estaba por encima de los campos deportivos Azazel se detuvo frente a Cattleya.

\- Descendiente del Maou Leviatán original. Uno de los Monstruos del Fin. No eres una mal rival. Cattleya Leviatán, ¿Estás lista para una pelea de Armagedón conmigo?

Cattleya, por su cuenta, respondió con una valiente sonrisa ante el desafío intenso de Azazel.

\- Estaba deseando eso, Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos.

Ángel Caído contra un Demonio. Ambos estaban siendo rodeados por unas enormes masas de energía.

Sirzechs, observaba a los dos desde la habitación destruida. Luego también enfoco su mirada en los dos dragones celestiales, quienes no parecían tener ningún problema al lidiar con los magos, bueno, lo único que se pudiera llamar problema era la alarmante cantidad de magos que estaban apareciendo, como si de una plaga de cucarachas se tratase. De esa forma, volteo a ver a los siervos restantes de su hermana, es decir, Koneko, Asia, Akeno y Xenovia.

\- Miguel y yo mantendremos el fortalecimiento de la barrera que cubre esta escuela. Ahora que Azazel y Cattleya se pondrán furiosos, el daño producido puede ser grande. Lo siento, pero Grayfia hasta ahora, aún no termina su análisis de los círculos mágicos de transferencia que ocupan estos magos, ¿Podrían hacer frente a los magos de afuera?

Las chicas se sorprendieron al recibir una orden directa de parte del Maou, aun asi Akeno no tardo en asentir con determinación.

\- Sí, señor.

\- Gracias. Me alegro de que tú seas la Reina de mi hermana, Akeno-kun, eres una Reina muy confiable. Por favor, apoya a Issei-kun en la eliminación de los magos – dijo Sirzechs con una sonrisa ligera.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Xenovia-chan, Koneko-chan, por favor, ven conmigo!

\- Sí, yo soy un Caballero de Rias Gremory. Vamos a acabar con esos terroristas – dijo Xenovia preparando rápidamente a Durandal.

\- Ahora, vamos – Koneko ya estaba preparada.

\- Asia-chan, tú te quedas aquí – dijo Akeno, Asia no tenía ninguna técnica ofensiva, asi que era obvio que no iba a salir.

Dicho eso, las tres salieron y rápidamente comenzaron a eliminar a los invasores que estaban cerca del edificio. Issei noto eso, pero viendo la facilidad con la que lidiaban las chicas con ellos creyó que no había ningún problema.

\- ¡Penemue-sama, Nosotras también saldremos! – dijo Raynare mientras preparaba lanzas de luz en ambas manos, siendo imitada por Kalawarner.

La líder de los Caídos solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tengan cuidado ambas…

\- ¡Si! – con eso dicho las dos extendieron sus cuatro alas y salieron de la sala.

\- Kaichou…

\- Si, vamos… Onee-sama, te encargo a mis siervos – dijo ella viendo a Serafall, quien solo sonrió.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Acaba con los magos malos, Sona-chan! – dijo Serafall.

El Tsubaki y Sona salieron rápidamente.

\- Gabriel-sama, nosotras…

Irina le hablo a la hermosa líder del cielo y ella entendió inmediatamente.

\- Sí sean cuidadosas…

\- ¡Si!

Al igual que los demonios y los caídos, las enviadas de la iglesia salieron rápidamente. Al exterminio que estaban causando los dos dragones celestiales, se les unió un grupo algo grande, convirtiéndolo en una completa aniquilación.

Akeno lanzaba furiosos rayos que aniquilaban decenas, Koneko destruía a golpes los cuerpos de los magos, Xenovia los partía a la mitad. Kalawarner y Raynare empalaban a los magos al tiempo que se convertían en cenizas.

Por su parte, las enviadas de la Iglesia, Stella incineraba a los magos mientras era detenida por Celestia para que no intervenga en la pelea de Azazel, aunque Celestia también atacaba a los magos con ráfagas de aire cortante. Eve con sus pistolas se deshacía de muchos. Mientras que Irina cambiaba de forma su **[Excalibur Mimic]** a un larga cuerda y después esa larga cuerda se convertía en una cuchilla flexible, por lo que también acababa con una buena fracción.

Sona y Tsubaki atacaban con técnicas de agua y con una Naginata, respectivamente.

Por otro lado Sirzechs al parecer seguía viendo hacia afuera con algo de preocupación, como sí tuviera un mal presentimiento. Como sea, por ahora se concentrara en reforzar la barrera.

* * *

 _ **Viejo edificio…**_

Después de desaparecer de la Sala de reuniones, un círculo mágico apareció en el salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Como era de esperar, había varios magos que se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que alguien había logrado conectar un círculo mágico a ese lugar, ya que teóricamente nadie podía hacerlo gracias a la barrera que estaba levantada en todo el terreno escolar. Aún más se sorprendieron al ver salir de dicho círculo a una hermosa pelirroja y a un hombre rubio, a quien rápidamente reconocieron.

\- ¡Malditos demonios!

Gasper al notar la presencia de ambos comenzó a sollozar.

\- B-Buchou, Yuto-senpai – dijo por lo bajo.

\- ¡Gasper! Estoy tan contenta de que estás a salvo.

Rias vio la situación y la analizo. No se habían equivocado al creer que habían tomado a Gasper de rehén y lo hayan forzado a utilizar su Sacred Gear. Era obvio que lo estaban forzando ya que el chico estaba dentro de un aparente círculo mágico. También vio que no había más de 10 o 12 enemigos.

\- Buchou... Ya es demasiado tarde... Es mejor si... Yo muero. Por favor, Buchou, Yuto-senpai. Por favor, mátenme... Debido a estos ojos, yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie... Yo no soy más que una molestia... Y un cobarde...

Rias y Kiba lo escuchaban sorprendidos. Últimamente Gasper se había mostrado ligerísimamente optimista, asi que escucharlo asi era algo que no esperaba.

También, Kiba al escuchar esas palabras no podía hacer nada más que enojarse aún más con esos magos que habían echado a perder el trabajo de Issei… no el trabajo de sus compañeros hicieron para darle más confianza a Gasper… aunque por otro lado, Rias le sonrió cálidamente al Vampiro travesti.

\- No digas una cosa tan estúpida. Yo no te abandonare, ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia, ¿Verdad? Eso, ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí, y también vas encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente.

Pero las palabras de Buchou no consiguieron nada con Gasper, y él lo negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo no podría encontrarlo. Yo, sólo causo problemas... Mi vida no tiene valor...

\- Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia. No voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente. ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en tú puedas ser libre!

\- ¡Así es, Gasper-kun! ¡Buchou, Issei-kun y yo… todos nunca te abandonaremos! ¡Eres mi Kohai Incluso si no puedes usar tu Sacred Gear correctamente, no vamos a dejarte a ti!

[¡Gan!]

Justo ante los ojos de Rias y Kiba, Gasper fue golpeado por un mago femenino, al parecer solo había mujeres allí. El mago tomó por el pelo a Gasper y le dio una sonrisa burlona.

\- Ustedes son tan estúpidos. Es una tontería la manera en que tratas a un medio vampiro que es peligroso por simple naturaleza. Es tal como dice la facción de Maous antiguos – Los de la familia Gremory son tan tontos en la misma medida que son profundamente afectuosos y llenos de poder.-

La maga miró a Rias con desprecio.

\- ¿Tal vez este medio vampiro hubiera conseguido más valor si le hubieses lavado el cerebro rápidamente y lo usaras cómo una herramienta más efectiva? Si hubieras dejado que su Sacred Gear se saliera de control, mientras lanzabas a este niño al territorio de los ángeles caídos, podrías haber eliminado a uno de sus líderes. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso? ¿Podría ser qué tienes la intención de tratar a un funcionario como tu amigo cercano?

Kiba intento ir hacia esa maga con una expresión de ira, pero Rias lo detuvo con la mano.

\- Yo... Atesoro a mi siervo

Kiba estaba relativamente frustrado, pero también entendió que Rias quería mantener la calma lo más posible. Si se descontrolaban podrían lastimar a Gasper.

\- ¡Qué boca tan descarada tienes! Además, no me gustas porque eres hermosa a pesar de que eres un demonio, hija de Gremory.

Dicho eso, varios las magas lanzaron balas mágicas a Rias. Kiba se iba a mover rápidamente para protegerla pero Rias le sonrió.

\- Tú encárgate de recuperar a Gasper…

De esa manera, todos los ataques parecieron haber dado a la heredera de Gremory alzando polvo y trozos de madera.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!

Las magas reían al creer que habían acabado con Rias.

\- Pero que risas tan vulgares… – se escuchó la voz de Rias enmudeciendo a las magas.

\- ¡!

\- ¡Pero qué demonios hiciste!

Todas las magas quedaron atónitas al notar que Rias estaba completamente intacta y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Maldita! – una maga lanzo un ataque más, el cual iba directamente al rostro de Rias.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba frente a ella, el ataque pareció haber pasado justo al lado de la cabeza de Rias. Incluso parecía que ella misma no se había movido. Las magas no podían estar más sorprendidas de lo que estaban viendo.

\- ¡Tienes muy mala puntería! – unas le reclamaban a su compañera que había lanzado el ataque.

\- ¡No me critiquen! ¡¿Acaso no fallamos todas hace un momento?!

Al parecer habían comenzado problemas internos… eso era una buena señal para Kiba y para ella… aunque rápidamente las magas prepararon otra ráfaga de ataques y se los lanzaron a Rias a la vez para asegurarse.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que al lanzárselas, Rias volvió a esquivar rápidamente sus ataques. Y ningún ataque dio de lleno contra ella nuevamente. Pero esta vez notaron algo… en el suelo había varias marcas de pisadas que correspondían a ella. Rias se dio cuenta que lo habían notado asi que les sonrió con confianza.

\- Hay un hombre a mi lado que me pone varias pruebas, asi que lo que ustedes están intentando no son nada a comparación del entrenamiento que tengo con él.

Todas se sorprendieron, era sabido por todos los que estaban sumergidos en el mundo sobrenatural que los demonios de Clase Alta eran demasiado orgullosos y confiaban su vida en la habilidad que habían heredado de su familia, asi que escuchar que Rias, una joven que ya era conocida por su poder, estuviera entrenando a pesar de ser un Demonio de Clase Alta las tomo desprevenidas… y hablando de tomarlas desprevenidas…

\- ¡Te tengo Gasper-kun! – Kiba había aprovechado que Rias las distraía y les arrebato a Gasper haciendo uso de su velocidad de Caballero, de la cual se sorprendió al ver cuánto había aumentado desde que comenzó a entrenar con Issei.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Yuto! – Rias lo felicito.

\- ¡Ah, Maldito niño bonito! ¡Odio a los demonios, y más como ustedes, que son hermosos a pesar de ser Demonios! – dijo una atacando a Kiba y a Gasper.

Kiba con su Sacro Espada Demoniaca cortaba sus ataques mágicos como cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, eso con su velocidad agregada ningún ataque toco ni a él ni a Gasper.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritaron las magas frustradas.

Preparándose para atacar nuevamente a los demonios masculinos. Sin embargo…

\- Que rápido se olvidaron de mí – se escuchó la voz de Rias y un escalofrió les corrió por la columna.

Todas rápidamente voltearon a donde estaba la Princesa Carmesí y sintieron que sus piernas les temblaban. Quieran hacer algo, pero al parecer lo que habían visto las dejo en shock, no era de extrañarse ya que incluso Kiba y Gasper estaban sorprendido.

Ya viendo a Rias, esta estaba cubierta con un manto delgado y denso de aura, señal de cuan enojada estaba, sin embargo frente a ella un gran Dragón formado de **[Poder de la Destrucción]** se había formado. Este Dragón tenía su mirada puesta en las magas como si tuviera vida… y eso era lo que las dejo aterradas al entender para que era… sin lugar a dudas eso era para eliminarlas.

\- Ustedes… ¿de verdad creen que pasare por alto que hayan utilizado a mi siervo para hacer lo que ustedes quieran? Más que eso, ustedes están atacando a mis siervos… ¡Eso merece la Pena de Muerte! **[Dragon Jaw]** – grito Rias lanzando a su dragón que rápidamente engullo a las magas y las desapareció como si nunca hubieran existido.

Obviamente un ataque de esas dimensiones en un lugar cerrado pasaría a destruir buena parte de la habitación, permitiéndoles ver completamente hacia afuera. Kiba le dio poca importancia a la muerte de las magas y rápidamente le puso el brazalete que Azazel le dio a Gasper para que controlara su Sacred Gear, incluso el mismo Gasper se sorprendio al notar que todo ya estaba normalizado.

El Dhampiro estaba llorando.

\- L-lo siento por causarles molestias, Rias-Buchou, Yuto-senpai – decía en lágrimas.

Rias y Kiba se vieron entre ellos.

\- No pasa nada, Gasper… como dije, eres mi siervo, y por eso no te abandonare… nunca, incluso si tú me lo pides – dijo Rias sincera.

Gasper lo vio sorprendido. Kiba también le sonrió al travesti.

\- Vamos, anímate Gasper-kun. No querrás que Issei-kun te vea asi, ¿verdad? Conociéndolo probablemente te haga pasar por más entrenamiento como el que pasaste. No quieres pasar por eso de nuevo, ¿o sí? – dijo Kiba con tono bromista.

Gasper se puso azul.

\- ¡No le digas a Issei-senpai, por favor Yuto-senpai! – dijo Gasper aterrado mientras imaginaba a Issei con una cara malvada y con cuernos.

\- ¡Aquí están, malditos demonios! – se escuchó una voz desde afuera.

Viendo hacia la pared que había destruido Rias, un enorme grupo de magos se había reunido y les apuntaban con círculos mágicos listos para disparar ataques. Rias rápidamente iba a preparar un círculo mágico de defensa pero se detuvo al ver como unos pequeños puntos de color Verde Fosforescente se pegaban a todos los magos.

\- ¡ESTO ES-! – todos los magos se sorprendieron.

 **[¡Hotarubi… Hudaruma!]**

Los magos se volvieron antorchar en la noche y perecieron.

\- Veo que lo lograron…

Se escuchó una voz en el cielo y los tres, Rias, Kiba y Gasper voltearon su vista hacia arriba. De allí venia descendiendo Issei mientras batía sus alas de dragón.

\- ¡Issei! – dijo Rias con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a él.

\- ¿Están todos bien? – Pregunta Issei y los tres asienten con la cabeza – Ya veo – Issei les dio una sonrisa a todos, solo que cuando volteo a ver a Gasper su sonrisa se tornó un tanto malvada – Parece ser que te sorprendieron con la guardia baja… ¿sabes lo que significa, no? Significa que necesitas un entrenamiento más duro, pero no te preocupes, Yo me encargare personalmente de eso – dijo Issei.

\- ¡N-NOOOOOOO! – Gasper estaba por demás aterrado.

Issei se acercó a él y Gasper cayó de trasero. Issei hizo amago de agarrarlo pero Gasper solo se protegió con el brazo. Lejos de sentir un golpe por parte de Issei, como se lo estaba esperando, sintió una gentil mano posarse sobre su cabeza, por lo que levanto la mirada, mirada que no mostraba otra cosa más que confusión.

\- ¡Me alegro que estés bien! – dijo Issei sonriéndole.

Gasper quedo en shock, mientras que Rias y Kiba también le sonreían. A Gasper le corrieron un par de lágrimas pero rápidamente entendió que en verdad estaban preocupado por él.

\- ¡Si! – contesto el travesti con entusiasmo.

Al ver que las cosas se habían normalizado, todos se tranquilizaron.

\- Pero es verdad que necesitas más entrenamiento… y también que necesitas estar más abierto de mente. ¿Qué te parece comenzar a probar con beber mi sangre? – dijo Issei.

Gasper puso un rostro complicado.

\- L-lo intentare.

\- No molestes tanto a Gasper, Issei – dijo Rias jalándole la mejilla.

\- P-pero si no le estoy haciendo nada…

\- ¿Ah, no? Pues desde mi punto de vista lo estabas molestando…

Y asi comenzó una pequeña discusión entre Issei y Rias, ganada por Rias (N/A: reto a que algún héroe me diga que le ha ganado una discusión a su novia)

Con eso dicho, Issei, Rias, Kiba y Gasper se fueron en camino a reunirse con los líderes.

\- ¿Y los demás? – pregunta Rias mientras se iban.

Issei asintió con la cabeza y puso una sonrisa forzada.

\- Si, ellas están por allá – dijo Issei señalando hacia donde las chicas estaban aniquilando a los magos.

Mientras iban en camino, Issei volteo a ver hacia la pelea de Azazel con la mujer que apareció en el Salón de la Reunión. En verdad que esa mujer era fuerte, tanto como para hacerle frente a Azazel. Fue entonces que sintió algo raro en esa batalla, y lo confirmo cuando vio a Azazel cayo con rápidamente por una fuerza desconocida.

Rias se mostró sorprendida al ver que algo cayo frente a ellos, y se sorprendió más al darse cuenta que lo que cayo era ni más ni menos que el Gobernador Azazel.

\- ... Tch. Así que me estás traicionando, en estas circunstancias, Vali – dijo Issei tronando la lengua.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba y notaron que el Hakuryuukou estaba posicionado lado a lado con la descendiente de Leviatan.

\- Así es, Azazel – dijo Vali abriendo su casco.

Cattleya se comenzó a reír de Azazel.

\- ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado por el niño al que criaste como a un hijo, Azazel?

\- Bueno, eso también era algo que era posible. Lo que sea que haga es la decisión de él. Como sea, esa no puede ser tu fuerza normal, ¿verdad? Cattleya… ustedes están relacionados con Ophis, ¿verdad?...

Esa declaración de Azazel sorprendió incluso a Issei. La mujer sonrió malévolamente.

\- Asi es, aunque Ophis solamente es un símbolo nos brinda algo de su poder mediante sus serpientes – dijo la mujer.

* Ophis… ¿El Dios Dragón del que me hablaste hace tiempo, Ddraig?

[Si, esto se puede poner feo si en verdad ese tipo está relacionado con los terroristas, compañero]

\- Y tu Vali, ¿puedo pedir por lo menos una explicación?

\- En el instante en que se decidiera por la paz, se hicieron arreglos para invocar a los terroristas para secuestrar al chico mitad vampiro, forzar su Sacred Gear y comenzar con el ataque terrorista. El Hakuryuukou se volvió salvaje junto a mí una vez que jugamos un buen rato. Es bueno que pudiéramos enterrar a uno de los líderes de las tres grandes facciones. Estaba bien si la reunión se rompiera por eso.

Azazel suspiro y noto la presencia de Issei y los demás.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que consiguieron recuperar al Dhampiro y ponerle el brazalete. Ahora que veo, los magos también dejaron de aparecer, eso quiere decir que los que quedan serán exterminados en cuestión de tiempo… bien…

Cattleya y Vali también notaron a Rias e Issei.

\- ¿Ese es el Sekiryuutei?

\- Asi es

\- Es bastante guapo… es una lástima que esté relacionado con alguien como esa maldita chiquilla de la familia del falso Maou – dijo Cattleya.

\- Dejando eso de lado, es alguien bastante poderoso – contesto Vali.

\- Ara, si tú eres quien lo dice debe de serlo – Cattleya dirigió su mirada solo a Issei – ¿Qué me dices?, niño ¿No te gustaría venir al lado de esta Onee-san? – dijo Cattleya mostrando su escote a Issei.

Issei la vio fijamente por unos instantes y suspiro.

\- Lo siento, pero la mujer que tengo a mi lado es la mejor… no creo poder irme de su lado, asi que rechazare su oferta

\- Issei – dijo Rias quedamente con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Jajajajajajaja al parecer fuiste rechazada – dijo Azazel divirtiéndose de la expresión que Cattleya estaba mostrando aunque al final termino suspirando – Caray, también he llegado a mi límite. Para que uno de mis seguidores haga esto – Azazel se rio de sí mismo – ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo decidiste hacer esto?

\- Tuve la oferta, mientras yo estaba regresando con Kokabiel a la sede. Lo sentimos, Azazel. Este aspecto parece ser interesante.

\- Vali, tienes al Vanishing Dragon y… ¿Te quedaras junto con Ophis?

\- No, sólo estoy colaborando por mi obstinación. Me dieron una oferta atractiva. [¿No te gustaría luchar contra los Asgard?] Cuando me dijeron eso, era algo con lo cual quería poner a prueba mi poder, no podía rechazar esa oferta. Azazel, a quien no le gusta pelear con los dioses de las tierras de Valhalla, ¿No? Ah, a ti no te gusta la guerra.

\- Te dije lo fuerte que soy, sin embargo déjame decirte que ser fuerte no es el único factor que decidirá la destrucción del mundo.

\- Eso no tiene relación. Sólo quiero pelear eternamente.

\- Ese tipo está loco – dijo Issei negando con la cabeza.

\- ...Ya veo. No, yo podría haber previsto de alguna manera en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado…Desde el momento en que nos conocimos hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte.

\- Los preparativos y el suministro de información para este ataque nos fueron otorgados por Hakuryuukou. Es poco habitual en ti contenerte, como dejarlo en paz a pesar de que entendías su verdadera naturaleza. Como resultado de ello, él te ha traicionado.

Cattleya se burló de Azazel. Haciendo caso omiso, Azazel hizo una sonrisa amarga. Vali golpeó su pecho con la mano y le hablo a Issei.

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Vali Lucifer – Vali anuncio desde lo alto. Todos se sorprendieron, los demás líderes además de los líderes de los ángeles caídos no lo podían creer.

\- Descendiente del Antiguo Maou Lucifer, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hombre mestizo, hijo de un padre que era nieto del Maou Original y una madre humana. Obtuve la Sacred Gear del Hakuryuukou por esa razón, Es una mera casualidad, pero yo, que soy un pariente de sangre del Maou Lucifer y a la vez el Hakuryuukou realmente debería ser llamado un milagro ¿no creen? ¡JA! Solo bromeo – dijo con sarcasmo al tiempo que revelaba varios pares de alas de demonio.

\- Dios – solo pudieron decir Gabriel y Miguel al ver la armadura del Hakuryuukou sobrevolar en el aire.

\- D-de ninguna manera… ¡Esto no puede ser! – dijo Rias hablando por fin.

Issei por otra parte lo veía sin ninguna clase de intimidación. Aun asi, Azazel lo confirmo.

\- Es cierto, si hay una existencia tan ridícula como esa, definitivamente es él. Sin lugar a dudas es el que probablemente se convierta en el Hakuryuukou más fuerte de todos los tiempos – dijo Azazel sonriendo mientras lo veía.

Ninguno podía disimular su sorpresa… a excepción de Issei, quien al parecer había encontrado la respuesta a algo.

\- Ya veo… por esa razón había algo familiar en ti…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Vali con intriga.

\- ¿Has escuchado el dicho que dice, "Nadie nota lo que tiene cerca, ya que siempre está allí"?

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

\- Bueno, al parecer no me di cuenta de que tu presencia era la de un demonio/humano/dragón ya que es similar a la mía… pero con lo que dijiste por fin puedo saber qué era eso que me inquietaba – dijo Issei como si nada.

\- Hooo así que ya lo esperabas.

\- No negare que me sorprendió saber que eras descendiente del Maou original, pero de alguna manera me imagine que eras parte demonio.

\- Como sea, ahora que confirme que tu poder aumento debido a la ayuda del bastardo de Ophis no me contendré más…

\- ¿Has vuelto en sí, Azazel? Sí, él es el dragón que posee un poder infinito. Por el bien del cambio mundial, me prestó un poco de su poder. Gracias a eso puedo luchar contra ti, incluso hay una posibilidad de que pueda vencer a Sirzechs y Miguel. A esos Gobernadores Generales tontos. Así que tú eres…

Issei arqueo la ceja… eso que había dicho le parecía algo imposible para ella, aunque no era el único que lo creía ya que Azazel también se burló de eso.

\- Puede que sea tonto. No puedo hacer nada sin Shemhaza. Yo sólo soy un entusiasta de Sacred Gear. Pero sabes, ¿De verdad crees qué puedes vencer a esos imbéciles de Sirzechs y Miguel? Al menos ellos son muy superiores a una persona mediocre como tú – El rostro de la mujer hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Azazel.

\- ¡Qué tontería! Muy bien, voy a darte el golpe de gracia aquí y ahora mismo. ¡Yo te destruiré, a ti, el Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos, como el primer paso a la creación de un nuevo mundo!

Sin embargo, Azazel parecía complacido. Azazel sacó algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

\- Eso es…

Azazel muestra la punta de la daga a la mujer que lo miraba con desconfianza.

\- ... Yo he ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de Sacred Gear. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los Sacred Gear, fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y Maou murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo… Ejemplo de eso son los Longinus y el Balance Breaker. Bueno, sin embargo los Sacred Gear... Las cosas como Sacred Gear de ninguna manera crearan un nuevo mundo. Incluso sin esas cosas, el mundo funciona. Finalmente, Odín hará sus movimientos desde el norte de Europa y así entonces el mundo tendrá que cambiar.

Entonces Azazel por primera vez mostro una expresión de molestia.

\- Cuanto más escucho, más ganas de vomitar tengo por sus metas. ¿Valhalla? ¿Dioses de la Tierra? Por lo tanto, aquellos que están al lado de Odín tienen la intención de arrebatarle todo al mundo. Sin embargo, las personas que me roben mi placer pueden irse y desaparecer…

\- ¡I-Imposible! Azazel, ¡Tú!

El Gobernador General de los ángeles caídos pronunció unas palabras con poder

\- **[¡Balance Breaker...!]**

Los alrededores, todo estaba envuelto en un flash momentáneo. Después de que la luz se desvaneció, había una persona que llevaba una armadura de oro. Tuvo un resplandor de oro brillante y una forma similar a la de una criatura. Es igual a la de un dragón mientras que en su espalda las 12 alas de Azazel estaban extendidas. Las plumas negras ondeaban sobre los alrededores. La armadura del dragón de oro junto con alas negras.

\- Estudié al Vanishing Dragon y otros Sacred Gear de dragón y creé esto, mi obra maestra, un Sacred Gear artificial. Se trata de la **[Dawn Fall Dragon Spear]** , en su pseudo **[Balance Breaker]** , **[Down Fall Dragon Another Armor]**

Desde abajo, Rias, Kiba y Gasper veían a Azazel asombrados. Issei también hasta cierto punto.

\- No puedo creer que Azazel incluso haya alcanzado el **[Balance Breaker]** con un Sacred Gear Artificial – dijo Rias.

\- No – Issei la interrumpió – Eso no es un **[Balance Breaker]** , solo tiene la apariencia de uno, pero fuera de la protección que brinda la armadura no hay nada extra… lo único que me deja intrigado es el aura que se siente a partir de la misma… ¿tú la reconoces, Ddraig?

[Claro que la reconozco, esta aura le pertenece a Fafnir. Él hizo un Sacred Gear y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El Sacred Gear se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama Sacred Gear artificial como un producto desechable?] – dijo Ddraig para que todos lo escucharan.

\- Ya veo, un Rey Dragón, eh. La calidad del aura que tiene la armadura lo confirma…

Todos se sorprendieron al saberlo, nunca esperaron que un Rey Dragón estuviera con el Líder Caído. Aunque al recordar que Vali, el Hakuryuukou, estaba a su lado también no se les hacía tan descabellado.

\- ¡Hahaha! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! ¡De verdad eres increíble! – Vali se echó a reír.

Azazel miró a Vali.

\- Vali, también me gustaría ser tu oponente, pero... Bueno, por favor, junto con el Welsh Dragon

Vali volteo a ver a Issei y este no le desvió la mirada.

\- Ese tipo no tiene ganas de luchar, además, creo que luchar con Azazel parece divertido – Vali dijo eso – esa armadura se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿No?

\- Sí, yo selle al dragón Fafnir Gigantis en este Sacred Gear artificial. Lo copié de los Sacred Gear de los dos dragones celestiales, el Welsh Dragon y el Vanishing Dragon. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

[Por lo visto los Grandes Dragones han estado pereciendo o volviéndose inactivos. A pesar de eso, dicen que Vritra fue eliminado hace mucho tiempo y sellado en algún lugar. Si lo que Azazel dice es cierto, entonces también Fafnir fue sellado. Eso solo deja a Yu Long, Midgardsormr y a Tiamat como los únicos Reyes Dragon activos de entre los Cinco Grandes Reyes Dragón, bueno, posiblemente solo Tiamat ya que los otros dos son unos perezosos. Aunque en un principio, eran seis reyes Dragones.]

\- He oído hablar de Tiamat en algún lugar antes.

[De forma inesperada, es posible que los conozcas pronto. Dado que Tiamat me odia.]

* ¿Algo que deba saber para poder estar preparado? – Issei sospecho

[Solo te diré que si te la encuentras será mejor que corras y no hagas nada]

Saliendo de la discusión que tenían los compañeros, Cattleya mostro todo su asombro.

\- ¡Azazel! A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, ¡Tú!

\- Cattleya, tú misma has dicho que tú te has aliado con el Dragón Ouroboros, aunque partir de esa mirada, me hace entender que el grupo que traicionó a mi organización, sacó algunas de mis investigaciones de Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido alguno. Sólo yo y Shemhaza sabemos una parte acerca de la verdad.

\- ¡Yo soy una de descendiente del Leviatán original! ¡Cattleya Leviatán! ¡No voy a perder ante un ángel caído tan molesto como tú!

\- Ven – Azazel sonrió bajo el casco de la armadura e hizo a Cattleya una señal con el dedo indicando que se acercara.

Obviamente la descendiente de Leviatan se enfureció por esa provocación.

\- ¡No me subestimes!

Esta se envolvió en una aura extra-grande, y voló a una velocidad extrema. De un instante a otro la sangre fresca brotó del cuerpo de Cattleya, Azazel la había contraatacado con la lanza que tenía. Ella débilmente cayó de rodillas sobre el terreno. No era de extrañarse, ya que el ataque de Azazel incluso se sintió en el terreno, dejando una gran brecha en el suelo.

\- ¡No he terminado!

Cattleya transformó su brazo en una cosa como tentáculos y envolvió el brazo izquierdo de Azazel. Una vez que lo logro, la mujer sonrió malignamente y se formó una secuencia mágica por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Esa es una fórmula de una técnica de auto-destrucción! – Rias dijo eso.

Azazel trató de romper el tentáculo a distancia, pero no había señales de que se fuera a romper el tentáculo.

\- ¡Azazel! Incluso si intentas matarme, mientras estés en este estado, ¡Es inútil! Ahora que estás conectado conmigo, ¡Esta fuerte magia se activará y te matara a ti también cuando yo me muera!

\- Así que me vas a dar un gran daño mientras tienes una resolución de auto-sacrificio. Es una manera de pensar de mal gusto, pero el resultado es una razón enorme – al parecer Azazel ya se había resignado, pero entonces alzo su lanza.

Antes de que Azazel pudiese hacer alguna otra cosa, un poderoso viendo cortante paso y trozo el tentáculo que unía a Azazel con la mujer. Todos estaban sorprendidos, era supuestamente imposible cortar dicho tentáculo, ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho?

\- ¡Imposible! – Cattleya era la más sorprendida volteando a ver a dónde provino el viento - ¡Tú! ¡Maldito!

Dirigiendo todos sus miradas al mismo lugar, se sorprendieron al notar a Hyoudou Issei apuntando con una mano mientras que un círculo mágico desaparecía, señal de que ya había sido utilizado.

\- Issei – dijo Rias por lo bajo, en verdad no esperaba que él hiciera eso.

Issei solo veía fijamente con expresión de póker a la mujer que estaba furiosa con él.

\- Lo siento, pero ese tipo a pesar de ser como es, sigue siendo el líder supremo de los Caídos y es necesario para que la reunión siga su curso… por lo que no puedo permitir que algo le pase – dijo Issei.

Azazel puso una sonrisa sarcástica bajo el casco de su armadura.

\- Ja… haces cosas innecesarias… ¡No creas que te agradeceré por esto! – dijo Azazel.

\- No es necesario que lo haga… lo único que debe de hacer es protegerse, ya que al parecer la secuencia mágica de esa señorita no puede ser detenida – dijo Issei atrayendo a Rias hacia él e indicándoles a los chicos que se acercaran.

Cuando los dos lo hicieron, Issei creo una gruesa barrera de defensa para protegerse de la inminente explosión de Cattleya.

\- Supongo que tienes razón-

Entonces Issei volteo a ver a Gasper y puso sus manos en sus ojos.

\- Por el momento pondré un sello en tu Sacred Gear, aunque ya tienes el brazalete de Azazel, no está de más tener un segundo plan – dijo Issei.

\- ¿Tu podías hacer eso? – pregunta una asombrada Rias.

\- Claro, hay muchas técnicas que permiten sellar un Sacred Gear, yo mismo he empleado una en mí mismo para que no notaran el poder de Ddraig ¿verdad? Además, si la magia de estos se escurre, se convierten en una espada de doble filo que también ocasiona daños a los aliados.

Todos sonrieron, en verdad que estaba pensando en todos. Por otra parte, Cattleya seguía en shock.

\- Ese es un tentáculo especial que absorbe mi vida. Se supone que no se iba a romper.

\- Cattleya Leviatan, iba a darte por lo menos un brazo por mostrar esa resolución, pero es inevitable que el Sekiryuutei lo cortara con su magia… como sea, estás acabada.

Cattleya se sorprendió, sin embargo su abdomen fue traspasado por una lanza de luz que arrojó Azazel. El cuerpo de Cattleya estalló, luego se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en el cielo. Debido a que recibió un gran daño de luz, fue aniquilada al instante. Puesto que para los demonios, la luz es un veneno mortal, y no parecía haber ninguna excepción para esto.

\- Tch. Así que éste es el límite de un Sacred Gear artificial. Todavía hay mucho que investigar... Mientras la joya central esté a salvo, lo puedo rehacer de nuevo. Vas a tener que hacerme compañía un poco más de tiempo, dragón Fafnir-kun.

Y él besó suavemente un objeto como una joya en su mano. ... Esa fue la conclusión de la batalla entre la señora que se llamaba a sí misma Leviatán y Azazel. Todo lo que quedaba era… Vali con su armadura blanca descendió desde el cielo nocturno.

\- Como era de esperar de Azazel. Sin embargo, la armadura ha desaparecido. Así que los Sacred Gear artificiales aún requieren más estudio.

Azazel señaló Vali.

\- Ahora bien, Vali. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Debo atacarte? Incluso si no tengo mi armadura y tengo una sola mano, puedo pelear contigo de manera adecuada.

Azazel hizo que una lanza de luz aparezca en su mano y señaló con la hoja a Hakuryuukou. Mientras Azazel y Vali se veían, los demás llegaron. Todos desde los líderes hasta los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil que habían sido liberados de la técnica de Gasper.

\- Veo que lo lograste, Azazel. Los magos terroristas han sido completamente eliminados… aunque al parecer los problemas continúan – dijo Sirzechs al ver que estaba haciendo una postura contra él Dragón Blanco.

Aun asi, Vali no hizo ninguna postura y en cambio miro a Issei.

\- No creen que este encuentro es algo divertido – dijo Vali abriendo su casco para mirar a Issei que estaba al lado de Rias.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Rias.

\- Por un lado estoy yo – dijo señalándose a sí mismo – la existencia más fuerte en la que uno puede pensar, soy un Maou y un Legendario Dragón, y por otro lado esta Hyoudou Issei, un simple humano… o eso me gustaría decir – dijo Vali sonriendo.

\- Habla claro – dijo Issei serio.

\- Te suena algo el nombre de… Cassandra Vablatsky – dijo Vali.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, en verdad no sabían porque Vali había mencionado el nombre de la Legendaria Bruja del siglo pasado.

Issei por otro lado se le quedo viendo serio y enarcando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi tatarabuela? – dijo Issei.

Esa respuesta desencajo la boca de todos, ¡¿Es enserio?!

\- I-issei – Rias le hablo temblorosa.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿S-sabes quién era esa persona?

\- No mucho… solo se su nombre, papá tampoco sabe mucho sobre ella, lo único se me hizo curioso de eso es que su nombre es el mismo que la bruja vidente que escribió el libro "Despejando la niebla del Futuro" y que también era llamada "La Bruja de Hielo", pero de allí en fuera no se más – dijo Issei inocente a Rias – ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir que ocurre con ella?

Vali estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa.

\- Jajaja al parecer en verdad no sabías nada… pero la verdad es que tu bisabuela por parte de tu padre era esa bruja – dijo Vali haciendo que Issei afilara la mirada – pero eso no queda allí… desde que escuche que mi rival era alguien con mucho potencial decidí investigarte – Vali vio una vez más a Issei – Y el resultado hizo que me regocije – Vali termino su frase con una enorme sonrisa, pero inmediatamente entorno la mirada seriamente – Creí que yo, por ser el descendiente de un Maou, iba a ser muy superior a mi rival, por lo menos teóricamente, cosa que me hizo sentirme enojado con este mundo por no darme algo de diversión. Aun así, me alegro que tú lo seas, ya que no solo Cassandra, sino que también nombres como Plunkett Mirabella, la reina trueno; Almerick Sawbridge, el maestro del fuego; e incluso _**Merlín Ambrosius**_ "El Invencible Señor de los Vientos", entre varios más estuvieron aunque sea ligeramente vinculados a tu árbol genealógico paterno – todos estaban mudos y veían a Issei con sorpresa.

\- ¿Me-merlin? – todos no esperaban escuchar el nombre del más grande mago de la historia.

[Eso explica porque nuestro pequeño era tan afín de esas magias… en verdad nos tomó con la guardia baja] – dijo Elsha rodeada de los antiguos portadores del Boosted Gear, viendo cómo se desarrollan las cosas, aunque alegre.

\- Eso puede que no sea del todo cierto, todos ellos son nombres demasiado famosos como para que alguien les perdiera la pista a uno de sus descendientes, además de que son tan antiguos que no debe de haber registro alguno sobre sus descendientes – dijo Issei haciendo a todos pensar con lógica.

Vali se rio a carcajadas.

\- ¿En verdad estas diciendo eso después de saber quién soy yo? Sí alguien pudo esconder al descendiente de Lucifer por todo este tiempo, por obvias razones alguien puede ingeniárselas para esconder a un descendiente de un habilidoso mago, sino ¿Cómo puedes explicar tu insana cantidad de poder mágico, sin necesidad de usar el poder del Welsh Dragon? Eso no es algo que un humano de padres normales pueda tener… – dijo Vali haciendo que Issei lo considerara aunque sea mínimamente – Aun así allí no queda la cosa.

\- ¿Aún hay más? – pregunta Azazel entre sorprendido, divertido e impresionado. Incluso había olvidado que hace unos momentos apuntaba con su lanza a Vali.

\- Por el lado de la madre de Hyoudou Issei también hubo varias sorpresas…

\- ¿Y ahora con que vas a salir? – dijo Issei.

\- Dado lo interesante que era la Ascendencia de Hyoudou Issei, no pude evitar engancharme en la investigación… creí que las coincidencias no podían ser muchas… pero al recordar quien soy, llegue a la conclusión de que todo era posible – dijo Vali – Leónidas, Diarmuid O'dyna, Sir Lancelot, Atalanta, Marcus Atilius y más recientemente Sasaki Kojirou, son algunos de los nombres que encontré en tu familia por parte de tu madre… en verdad, tienes una ascendencia aterradora… y mira que soy precisamente yo quien te lo está diciendo – termino Vali con un tono de humor.

Todos incluyendo a Issei se sorprendieron, nadie podía creerlo ¿en verdad existían seres tan ridículos como los actuales Dragones Celestiales? Sí eso era una broma era mejor que la pararan en ese mismo instante. Aunque de ser cierto todo lo dicho por el Dragón Blanco, ahora podían explicarse por qué los rasgos de Issei no eran completamente japoneses y también porque su padre se había ido más por la parte "lógica y de cálculo" que es lo necesario para usar magia mientras que su madre por las artes "estéticas y de estilo" cosas comúnmente relacionadas con la esgrima y artes marciales, siendo un administrador financiero y una diseñadora.

\- Pero ¿cómo es que no supimos nada de eso por sus padres?… ellos también deberían tener una gran concentración de energía, aun asi en ellos casi ni se siente – dijo Sirzechs, ya que él los conocía se le hizo raro no sentir nada proveniente de parte de los padres de Issei. Incluso llego a pensar que Issei podía ser una mutación como lo creían que era él.

\- Eso se debe a que, al parecer, sus padres no mostraron las altas aptitudes de sus ancestros… por lo cual los abuelos de Hyoudou Issei debieron mantenerlos lejos del mundo sobrenatural y hacer que ellos vivieran como humanos normales para que no corrieran peligro… fue un encuentro fatídico el de ellos dos, ¿o debería decir que era su destino encontrarse y tener a Hyoudou Issei?… así que podríamos decir que los impresionantes no son ellos… sino su hijo quien tiene todo el poder de sus ancestros – dijo Vali regocijándose.

\- Ya veo, hubo una "generación vacía" o ¿podríamos llamarla "generación de preparación"? Los padres de Issei-kun debieron sentirse atraídos por las vibraciones similares que había entre ambos – dijo Sirzechs analizando las cosas.

Vali asintió con la cabeza como apoyando el análisis del Maou.

\- Aun así – Vali continuo – Es una verdadera lástima que a pesar de todo ese poder, él no tenga ningún deseo de pelear… ni siquiera conmigo, con quien debería tener una aversión natural – dijo Vali con un tono algo decepcionado – Así que idee un plan para convertirlo en una verdadera máquina de batalla – todos pusieron atención a esas palabras – ¿Qué pasaría si mato a los padres de Hyoudou Issei y lo convierto en un vengador? Si los mato yo, como una existencia única, incluso sus ancestros se verían complacidos, ya que en lugar de tener una muerte aburrida se verían sus nombres en las leyendas por ser aquellos que desencadenaron la batalla entre los que, posiblemente, sean los poseedores de los Dos Dragones Celestiales más poderosos de todos los tiempos…

Rias estaba moleta con ese discurso, ¿matar a los padres de Issei solo por esa estúpida razón? El solo hecho de escuchar esa tontería la molestaba. Pero sabía muy bien que Issei era quien menos soporta esa clase de tonterías, a diferencia de una Asia que solo lagrimeaba un poco y decía "¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan crueles?"

De pronto, Vali se detuvo, un aura increíblemente densa y poderosa se comenzó a sentir en el área.

\- Tú… ¿tú has dicho que vas a matar a mis padres? – dijo Issei con un tono calmado pero que hizo que todos tuvieran un escalofrió.

Los que lo conocían nunca habían escuchado tanta furia en las palabras de Issei. Y eso era notable ya que el aura que lo rodeaba era la más densa que habían visto hasta ahora. Era como si un inmenso instinto asesino se hubiera apoderado de él y se la hubiera puesto de abrigo. Y toda esa furia iba dirigida hacia una sola persona… el Hakuryuukou.

\- Me gustaría ver como lo haces… debes tener cuidado de lo que pides, Hakuryuukou, porque… ¡Se te puede cumplir! – dijo Issei al tiempo que un el tatuaje que era prueba que iba a liberar sus sellos aparecía por todo su cuerpo y sus pupilas cambiaban, tomando ese rasgo rectilíneo que caracterizaban a los dragones.

\- ¡Issei! – Rias no sabía muy bien porque pero quería detenerlo.

[¡No caigas en su juego, Issei!]

[¡Elsha tiene razón, tú no eres así!] – decía Belzard.

 **[¡Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

El aura de Issei exploto como nunca antes. Y momentos después apareció la imponente armadura del **[Balance Breaker]** de la **[Boosted Gear]** acechando a Vali. Este por supuesto que no se intimido, en lugar de eso se regocijo.

\- Mira, Albion, al parecer mi idea funciono… el poder de Hyoudou Issei se puede sentir a plenitud. Esto no puede ser más que la comprobación de mi investigación, ¿verdad? – dijo Vali preparándose cerrando su casco.

[Al parecer no le has enseñado mucho sobre los dragones a tu portador, Albion. Ahora que ha hecho enfurecer a mi compañero no hay vuelta atrás]

{Asi está bien, después de todo tenía que pasar algún día… lo único que se me olvido decir es que cuando los dragones somos mucho más volátiles y cuando nos enojamos...}

[Tiene que prepararse para lo peor]

Dicho eso, Issei se movió a una velocidad divina y se puso al lado de Vali, quien no le pudo seguir el paso.

\- ¿¡!? – Vali se sorprendió al verlo moverse tan rápido.

Sin importarle nada, Issei soltó un poderoso golpe en el rostro a Vali… el golpe fue tan fuerte que paso a romper por completo su casco y lo mando rápidamente al suelo haciendo que se levantara una enorme cantidad de polvo e hizo que todos se cubrieran los ojos. Ver la facilidad con la que Issei había derribado al Hakuryuukou dejo sorprendido incluso al mismísimo Azazel.

Pero la cosa no termino allí, Issei desde las alturas apunto con una mano al lugar donde calculaba que había caído el Hakuryuukou al tiempo que se ponía en llamas.

\- ¡ **[Kagerou]! (Llamarada)**

Sin piedad y rápidamente un gran pilar de fuego se dirigió hacia el Hakuryuukou haciendo que el lugar donde cayó ardiera en llamas.

Los caídos eran los que no lo podían creer. Todos los representantes de esa raza veían la escena con la boca abierta, ellos mejor que nadie conocían la fuerza del Dragón Blanco, ya que incluyendo a los líderes más fuertes, Azazel y Baraqiel, cualquiera tendría problemas tratando de lidiar con Vali. Mientras todos estaban en shock, Issei veía hacia abajo como si estuviera esperando algo.

Con una explosión de poder, todos comprendieron que había pasado.

\- Hahahahahahahaha ¡si, asi está bien! – Levantándose del suelo envuelto en una enorme aura, el Hakuryuukou se alzaba en el aire sin ninguna herida aparente y con su armadura reconstruida – en verdad me tomaste por sorpresa, pero… solo estabas probando, ¿verdad? Esa no puede ser toda tu fuerza.

Issei no decía nada y solo lo veía sin bajar la guardia.

\- Ya veo, no dirás nada… ¡eso es mejor! – dijo Vali envolviéndose en su aura.

Issei lo imito y de un segundo a otro, los puños de ambos colisionaron creando una enorme onda de choque que a su vez generaba una gran cantidad de viento, las chicas tuvieron que sostener sus faldas para no mostrar de más (N/A: aunque todos sabemos que fallan de forma garrafal en los animes de ese género y se les ve hasta la consciencia)

El poder del golpe era tanto, que un cráter se formó inevitablemente bajo sus pies. Al estar cerca, ambos inevitablemente comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque se podía notar que ambos solo se estaban probando uno al otro, eso no significaba que sus golpes no llevaran nada de fuerza. Es más, con cada golpe que lanzaban y el otro esquivaba, la parte que estaba enfrente de ellos se resentía, Vali lanzaba un golpe mientras que Issei lo esquivaba y los arboles detrás del mismo eran arrancados por la fuerza del viento que generaba. Lo mismo para cuando Issei lanzaba un ataque, el edificio que estaba a espaldas de Vali se veía destruido poco a poco.

Al poco tiempo ambos tomaron distancia y se envolvieron en aura. Un mal presagio para todos. Sirzechs rápidamente se dio cuenta que el calentamiento duro menos de lo que esperaba, por lo que dio indicaciones.

\- Serafall, Grayfia, ¿podrían reforzar la barrera que cubre la escuela?...

Ambas lo vieron sorprendidas.

\- Sirzechs-chan, la barrera ya es muy poderosa, ¿en verdad crees que sea necesario? – decía Serafall.

El Maou rojo solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es posible hacerlo, tal como Lucifer-sama lo propone. Solo tenemos que contactar la barrera y lo podemos hacer desde aquí – Grayfia afirmo que era posible.

\- Entonces háganlo, por favor – dijo Sirzechs.

Pero él no era el único que estaba inquieto.

\- Gabriel, ¿sería posible que tú también las ayudaras? – Ahora fue Miguel quien lo exteriorizo – entiendo que esto porque Sirzechs no quiere involucrar al mundo humano, ¿verdad?

El Maou rojo asintió. Todos lo vieron sorprendidos. Pero Gabriel también asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, si es la voluntad de Miguel-sama, yo apoyare en el reforzamiento de la barrera – contesto la mujer más hermosa del cielo.

\- Yo también ayudare… a diferencia de la batalla contra Cattleya, comprendo que las batallas entre dragones son más agresivas. Entiendo la inquietud de Miguel y Sirzechs Lucifer, ya que ahora los dragones son los Dos Dragones Celestiales – increíblemente, Penemue ofreció su ayuda.

Azazel que estaba escuchando soltó una risa ligera.

\- ¿No creen que se están tomando muy a pecho esto? Por más que sean el Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou, no creo que ellos puedan con una barrera como-

De pronto, ambos dragones se mueven a una velocidad extrema y comienzan a coalicionar una y otra vez. La intensidad aumentaba después de cada coalición. Las chicas del Club de lo Oculto se comenzaron a preocupar… parecía que ambos realmente querían matarse uno al otro, tal y como dice la leyenda. La velocidad de ambos era por demás ridícula, incluso las estelas de luz llegaban después de cada impacto. El campo de la escuela completo se sacudía una y otra vez cada vez que sucedía. Y un par de vórtices dimensionales aparecieron… esas simples acciones fueron suficientes para silenciar a Azazel.

\- ¡Démonos prisa! – dijo Penemue mientras que se unía a las otras dos líderes y a Grayfia.

Entre las cuatro crearon un solo círculo y comenzaron a emanar aura. Rápidamente una capa extra pareció añadirse al cielo que tenía parecía caleidoscopio.

Mientras tanto los dos dragones seguían colisionando. Ninguno de los dos parecía ceder.

\- ¡Hahahahahaha! ¡Fuerte! ¡Muy fuerte! ¡¿Cómo demonios es que eres tan fuerte?!

\- Cierra la boca…

Ambos continuaron dándose cariño… pero repentinamente Issei sintió que algo lo empujaba al suelo. Una fuerza desconocida parecía estar forzándolo a descender, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más fuerte y de esa manera, tan repentinamente como se sintió aumento su fuerza a tal grado que lo envió rápidamente y en picada al suelo.

\- ¡Issei!

\- ¡Issei-kun!

\- ¡Issei-san!

\- ¡Senpai!

Rias y las chicas se preocuparon al ver que habían derribado a Issei, de hecho era la primera vez que lo presenciaban.

* ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Issei levantándose rápidamente y viendo a Vali que aun volaba.

[No lo sé compañero, se parece a la vez que Azazel fue derribado. Como sea, debes tener más cuidado y ver de qué se trata]

* No tienes que decirlo – contesto Issei.

De esa manera, Issei levanto el vuelo también. Y volviendo a moverse a una velocidad extrema, conecto un golpe fuerte en el estómago de Vali, quien rápidamente le contesto con un golpe a la mandíbula. Los dos se daban golpes que resonaban en todo el campo, sus armaduras eran destruidas con cada golpe, pero también se restauraban al instante. Poco tiempo después Issei volvió a sentir esa sensación de pesadez. Esta, al igual que la última vez iba ganando fuerza conforme Vali más lo atacaba. Inmediatamente después de que comenzó a sentir dicha pesadez, su mente comenzó a pensar en las varias posibilidades de lo que podría ser. Viendo alrededor todo parecía normal incluso si golpeaba a Vali este no parecía querer ceder… llegando al punto donde la pesadez comenzó a molestarle pudo notar algo… una deficiencia en la presión atmosférica que le rodeaba.

Esto solo podía significar dos cosas, Vali estaba controlando el clima, cosa que no era posible ya que no se veían diferencias o precipitaciones en los alrededores o la otra seria…

Justo cuando estaba por sacar a relucir la segunda opción, Issei nuevamente fue enviado al suelo. Una segunda vez, esta vez incluso Kiba estaba preocupado por él. Al poco tiempo y con una explosión de Aura, Issei volvió a levantarse y veía a Vali desde el suelo mientras que las joyas en el casco de su armadura brillaban intensamente.

\- Issei – Rias hizo el amago de ir a ayudarlo.

No solo ella, también Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia e Irina lo habían hecho.

\- ¡Alto, Rias! ¡No puedes acercarte, es muy peligroso! ¡El aura de los dos está muy por encima de lo esperado! – dijo Sirzechs deteniendo a Rias.

\- ¡Pero, Onii-sama! ¡Nunca había visto a Issei tener problemas ahora mismo yo-!

\- Es mejor que le hagas caso a Sirzechs, Rias Gremory – la voz de Azazel la trajo de vuelta a sus cabales – Durante siglos ha habido incontables batallas entre los portadores de los Dragones Celestiales, pero – Azazel dirigió su mirada a los dos combatientes – En todo ese tiempo puedo asegurar que esta batalla es lo más cercano a cuando Welsh Dragon Ddraig y Vanishing Dragon Albion luchaban estando vivos… una verdadera batalla de Dragones Celestiales. Esos dragones que atacaban a cualquiera que intentaba interferir en su eterna pelea – dijo Azazel mientras podía jurar que los espectros de Ddraig y Albion aparecían detrás de su respectivo portador.

Todos se sorprendieron de que el mismo Azazel se haya referido a ellos de esa manera, pero ninguno podía negarlo. Después de esa pequeña demostración de poder no había alguien que lo pudiera refutar.

Issei estando en el suelo seguía viendo a Vali, pero rápidamente un objeto extra entro en su campo de visión y rápidamente se movió para esquivarlo. Cuando se movió, algo de un tamaño considerable cayo en ese mismo lugar y varias cosas más parecían seguirle, ya que sin importar donde se moviera esas cosas seguían cayendo.

Issei puso atención y se dio cuenta de algo, lo que caía eran escombros, posiblemente del edificio en ruinas. Poniendo atención al cielo, había una gran cantidad de escombros en encima de donde estaba Vali.

* Como lo pensé… eso es

[Tal parece que ya te diste cuenta, Issei] – Belzard también parecía saber de qué se trataba.

Repentinamente varios de esos escombros pasaron derecho y se dirigían a donde estaban Rias y las demás, por lo que Issei se paró frente a ellas.

 **[Enkai] (Comando de Llamas)**

Un círculo mágico hecho completamente de fuego se creó debajo de él.

 **¡[Hibashira]! (Pilar de Fuego)**

Del círculo se salió un potente pilar de fuego que destruyó por completo todos los escombros que estaban cayendo.

\- Asi que es eso – dijo Issei haciéndoles ver a todos que no estaba en un modo Berserker como todos creían.

\- Hooooo asi que te diste cuenta rápidamente, no cabe duda que eres un digno rival – dijo Vali mostrando lo mismo.

Issei asintió y lo señalo.

\- Tú… controlas la gravedad, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei haciendo que Vali se quedara en silencio.

Varios se sorprendieron e incluso se habían mostrado escépticos.

\- Asi que el Sekiryuutei lo noto… no cabe duda que es alguien muy perceptivo como ya lo había mencionado… **[Graviton Tsuki]** \- **[El golpe Gravitacional o Gravitación Lunar]** un poder que le permite a su usuario controlar la gravedad de cierta área… una habilidad muy molesta, aunque al parecer Vali no la está usando a plenitud y solo está poniendo a prueba a Hyoudou Issei – dijo Azazel con una sonrisa de medio rostro.

(N/A: aquí, para los que no lo sepan, quise tomar un juego de palabras japonés. "Tsuki" puede significar tanto "Golpe/puño" como significar "Luna"… también puede significar "Gustar" pero eso se sale de contexto)

Mientras que Issei seguía viendo a Vali, este se dirigió a los líderes que quedaban detrás de él.

\- Sirzechs-sama… a partir de ahora esto será con todo, por favor, cree una barrera de protección para todos. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada a Maou-sama, pero si me permite ese capricho se lo agradeceré – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

\- Está bien… esto es algo necesario, no podemos perder a ningún líder aquí – dijo el Maou Rojo.

\- ¡Onii-sama!

\- Yo también iba a crear una de todas formas. Este último ataque del Hakuryuukou, de no ser por Issei-kun, hubiera caído entre nosotros. Si los ataques se vuelven más intensos puede que haya quienes salgan heridos – dijo Sirzechs silenciando a todos.

\- Gracias – dijo Issei al tiempo que el aura que lo rodeaba parecía cambiar a una más fría.

\- Yo te ayudare. Ahora que Gabriel y las demás están fortaleciendo la barrera que cubre la escuela pueden quedar vulnerables a la batalla de los Dos Dragones Celestiales – Miguel se ofreció para ayudar a Sirzechs con la barrera.

De alguna manera Issei se quedaba más tranquilo de esa forma.

[Bien, supongo que iras con todo esta vez, Issei] – Ellen le estaba hablando desde dentro.

* ¡Claro!

Issei nuevamente se rodeó de una enorme cantidad de aura, solo que esta vez se sentía diferente. Con más determinación y más fría… ahora iba en serio.

Sin dar tiempo a nadie de pensar en algo más Issei se volvió a mover a una velocidad divina alzando el vuelo al tiempo que creaba un círculo magino de color amarillo en su mano.

 **[30, 000, 000 Volt Hino]**

El Dragón eléctrico de Issei se dirigió sin ningún miramiento en contra de Vali quien no se inmuto al ver que el ataque se acercaba, muy por el contrario este simplemente le apunto con una mano y se quedó dónde estaba.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Poco a poco, el dragón de Issei pasó a ser una chispa con forma de lagartija.

* Así que esa es la habilidad de dividir del Hakuryuukou – pensaba Issei viendo lo que pasaba.

En verdad ese ataque no representaba nada para el Hakuryuukou, pero fue suficiente para distraerlo por un segundo aunque sea, porque ya para cuando él se dio cuenta tenia a Issei frente a él asestándole un poderoso puñetazo en su estómago que incluso le hizo soltar algo de saliva. Pero lejos de molestarse, pareció emocionarse, asi que recuperando su postura contraataco a Issei con una patada… nuevamente ambos entraron en un combate cerrado.

La acalorada batalla se vio cortada por unos instantes cuando el Dragón Blanco tomo un poco de distancia.

 **[Divide]**

El poder de Issei disminuyo a la mitad e incluso su velocidad momentáneamente. Cosa que fue aprovechada por Vali ahora. Dando un golpe en el estómago y después tomando a Issei de la nuca mientras descendía al suelo a una velocidad increíble. Aprovechando su velocidad en picada enterró a Issei en el suelo añadiendo una fuerza de gravedad que provoco que Issei se hundiera más en el suelo.

 **[Boost]**

Cuando se escuchó eso el aura de Issei se restauró y en una explosión de flamas hizo que Vali retrocediera.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Aprovechando que se había rodeado de fuego, Issei hizo incrementar aún más su poder y de esta manera lo avivo de una manera nunca antes vista.

 **[Goryuuka] (Gran Dragón de Fuego)** – el fuego que estaba creciendo más y más tomo la forma de un enorme Dragón de fuego que nuevamente fue a atacar a Vali.

Nuevamente paso algo similar a la vez anterior. El dragón blanco apunto con una mano.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

El dragón de fuego, al igual que al dragón eléctrico de hace rato, fue mermado en tamaño rápidamente… todo parecía ser un deja vú pero solo había disminuido el ataque algo y seguía de un tamaño considerable. Por lo que Vali creo un círculo mágico de un buen tamaño.

 **[Suiryuudan] (Dragón de Agua)**

Sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a las Sitri, un dragón de agua salió del círculo y extinguió al Dragón de fuego, cancelándose ambos creando un vapor muy denso.

\- ¡Imposible! – Sona estaba sorprendida de lo que había visto.

Aun asi, a Issei le llamo la atención otra cosa. Eso era que de las alas de luz de Vali se desprendían unos ases intermitentes de luz.

* Eso es… Ddraig, tu dijiste que cuando el blanco divide mi poder se lo entrega a su anfitrión ¿verdad? Recuerdo que también dijiste que había un límite, ¿no?

[Eso es correcto. Sin importar cuán impresionante es el anfitrión, él tiene un límite. El poder que va más allá de su capacidad se libera de las alas de luz en la espalda, y sigue manteniendo su límite de potencia sin destruir su cuerpo]

* Ya veo, en ese caso…

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

* ¡Iremos con todo!

[¡Patéale el trasero!] – todas las chicas anteriores portadoras.

Mientras el aura de Issei crecía y crecía, todos, absolutamente todos quedaron mudos. En verdad que este enfrentamiento podría ser memorable. Gasper, quien era de los que más miedo tenían no podía evitar ver con algo de fascinación y preocupación la batalla de ambos dragones. Vali por otra parte solo sonreía maniáticamente bajo su armadura.

Con gran velocidad Issei levanto el vuelo al mismo tiempo que creaba una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos de diferentes colores, rojo, amarillo, azul y blancos.

 **[Sennenryuuka] (Dragón Milenario de Fuego) [100, 000, 000 Volt Ryuu-bari] [Ice Block – Great Dragon Jaw](Bloque de Hielo – Gran Mandíbula de Dragón) [Fuujin Ryuu] (Dragón de Viento Divino)**

De dichos círculos mágicos, los dragones de fuego, rayo, hielo y viento más grandes que habían visto hasta ahora estaban presentes frente a ellos…

\- Eso puede ser incluso un problema para mí… sería muy malo que recibamos eso, ¿verdad, Albion?

{Estoy anonadado… ese poder es demasiado para alguien tan joven. Sin lugar a dudas es el rival que buscabas, pero si bajas la guardia puede que terminemos mal}

\- Asi parece… nosotros también debemos prepararnos – dijo Vali expulsando también su aura.

Sin ninguna clase de piedad, los dragones de Issei nuevamente se dirigieron a atacar a Vali, quien esta vez se preparó creando una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos de defensa y barreras mágicas. Los dragones colisionaron de lleno con las barreas de Vali, que poco sirvieron ante la potencia de los ataque de Issei, pero cumplieron su cometido de detenerlos incluso por unos instantes.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

{¡Vali! ¡Esquívalo, estamos a punto de sobrepasar el punto crítico, si no te detienes ahora las funciones del Sacred Gear se verán bloqueadas!]

* Incluso si dices eso, no creí que las barreras durarían tan poco…

A pesar de su esfuerzo, no puedo evitar que los ataques, ya muy mermados en fuerza lo golpean, aunque no dejaban de ser muy potentes, por lo que en silencio, todos solo pudieron ver con sorpresa como el Dragón Blanco era consumido por los dragones elementales de Issei, mientras que el suelo se cimbraba.

\- ¡Lo logro! – todas las chicas del club, más Irina festejaban con alegría.

\- oye, oye, oye… no puedo creer que Vali haya perdido de esa manera – dijo Azazel por demás sorprendido pero sonriendo irónicamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios es ese chico…? Ese último ataque estuvo a punto de tirar la barrera, si no era porque nosotras la estamos reforzando algo muy feo hubiera pasado – Penemue también estaba en shock, ella también conocía las capacidades de Vali.

\- Que bueno que no fuimos tan tontas de atacar a Issei-kun, ¿verdad, Kalawarner? – Raynare veía a Issei con un rostro azul, Kalawarner solo asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía el rostro igual.

Issei descendió y después cayó al suelo con una rodilla. Abrió su casco y se podía ver claramente que estaba dando aspavientos, estaba cansado después de ese ataque. Eso era algo obvio… pero no había deshecho su **[Balance Breaker]** al parecer había algo que lo molestaba… sentía algo como una calma antes de la tormenta. Se quedó mirando por un rato al lugar donde antes estaba Vali.

Repentinamente una simple haz de luz paso y cayo detrás de Issei creando una gran explosión.

\- ¡Gah! – Issei se quejó mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro.

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Kiba estaba preocupado por su compañero, pero no sabía que había pasado.

Issei dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y noto algo que conmociono a sus compañeros… arriba, flotando en el aire un Hakuryuukou estaba presente, su armadura parcialmente destruida dejaba ver que no estaba intacto, estaba herido y presentaba sangrado en distintas partes del cuerpo. La propia armadura estaba tardando un poco en repararse, sin su casco, se podía ver como Vali a pesar de su estado sonreía… aunque había algo que había en la mano de Vali que los sorprendió aún más… Una hermosa e inquietante espada de un color Blanco-Plateado con detalles en azul y amarillo que emanaba un aura mágica.

[¡No puede ser! ¡¿Por qué la tiene el Hakuryuukou?!] – Ellen por otra parte se estaba mostrando algo histérica.

\- No puedo creer hasta dónde has llegado, ese poder no es algo que solo consigas por ser descendiente de leyendas… Sí, estoy complacido y prueba de ello utilizare esta espada para ir contra ti – dijo Vali.

* Ellen-san… ¿Sabes que espada es esa? – pregunta Issei al notar que ella probablemente lo sabía.

[Esa era la arma de Ellen cuando estaba viva, compañero] – dijo Ddraig sonando un poco impresionado también.

[Esa es Arifar… un Espada Mágica del norte de Europa. Esa es una espada que escoge a su portador… para que haya escogido al Hakuryuukou…] – Ellen parecía estar en Shock.

\- Por lo que veo pudiste sobrevivir a eso… pero solo recibiste la mitad de daño, no creo que eso se deba solamente a tu habilidad de dividir ¿verdad?– dijo Issei abriendo su máscara también.

Vali sonrió.

\- Ja asi que te diste cuenta… Justo antes de recibir tu ataque las funciones de mi Sacred Gear se vieron bloqueadas por una sobre carga, aun asi Albion logro mandarme toda la energía recibida antes de que pasara. Por lo que me dio tiempo de rechazar tu Dragón de fuego con mi dragón de agua… de esa forma solo recibí parte de tus Dragones de hielo y trueno… para tu Dragón de viento use esta espada – dijo Vali.

Issei afilo su mirada.

[Arifar no es una Espada Sagrada, pero tiene la capacidad de Exorcizar… además de tener la habilidad de manipular el viento. Debes tener cuidado de ella. Hay que ver… es una espada infiel, ya que aunque no soy yo, tanto Issei como yo somos "Sekiryuutei", para que se vaya con el Hakuryuukou] – informo Ellen.

* Entendido. Gracias por la información, Ellen-san – dijo Issei.

\- Entonces, lo de la luz de hace rato… ¿puedo pensar que la luz de hace un momento no es cosa de esa espada también?

Vali se le quedo mirando serio un rato a Issei.

\- ¿De verdad crees que estuve con los Ángeles Caídos y no aprendí nada de ellos? – dijo Vali mientras mostraba como crea una lanza de luz en la otra mano.

\- ¡Hahahahahahahaha! ¡Ese mocoso siempre sabe cómo sorprendernos! – dijo Azazel riéndose a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto todos estaban preocupados por el hecho de que el Hakuryuukou pudiera usar luz… la debilidad de un demonio.

\- Como sea… ¡es hora de que yo muestre lo que puedo hacer también! – dijo Vali mientras comienza a desprender una gran cantidad de aura.

{Vali… la Sacred Gear se ha estabilizado… te daré la energía restante de la que recogimos antes}

\- Tsk – Issei también se preparó.

[Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no podemos echarnos atrás, Compañero]

Ahora siendo el turno de Vali este se elevó aún más alto y desde arriba se pudo sentir como la enorme presión de la gravedad le impedía a Issei moverse de donde estaba. Después un momento desplego un círculo mágico color rojo de tamaño preocupante, seguido de varios círculos de tamaño mediano color amarillo que hicieron que a todos les corriera una gota de sudor en la mejilla.

 **[Ryuugami Guren] (Dragón Ardiente)** – de pronto una sustancia roja incandescente comenzó a caer desde el cielo… esta sustancia tenía un calor incomparable, era más caliente que el fuego… esa sustancia era…

\- Magma – dijo Issei viendo como algunas gotas de buen tamaño caían al suelo y sin ningún tipo de fuerza ayudándoles creaban grandes cráteres que humeaban.

Poco a poco la cabeza de un enorme Dragón de magma fue saliendo del círculo seguido de un enorme cuerpo.

[Esto se pondrá grave, compañero] – fue lo único que dijo Ddraig.

[¡Levántate, Issei! ¡¿Acaso no nos prometiste que le ganarías al Blanco si se presentaba frente a ti?!] – Elsha le gritaba.

[¡Es verdad! ¡¿Todo eso que dijiste fue una mentira?!] – Ellen la apoyaba.

[¡Patéale el trasero!] – Agnes se unió a las dos.

\- ¡Issei, por favor! ¡Por favor, levántate! – Rias desde el mundo real le llamaba.

\- ¡Issei-kun, tu puedes hacerlo!

\- ¡Issei-san!

\- ¡Senpai!

\- ¡Hyoudou-kun!

Todas trataban de hacer que Issei se levantara mientras sus ojos estaban llorosos. Todas comprendían que era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano, asi que ya se habían hecho a la idea de que lo apoyarían cuando pasara.

\- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – al escuchar eso Issei puso todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, haciendo que su grito se escuchara como el rugido de un valiente dragón.

Mientras tanto, sus palabras parecían haberle llegado a Issei, quien recobro algo de sus fuerzas.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Ese incremente de poder hizo que, aun con un poco de dificultad, Issei se impusiera un poco a la fuerza de gravedad extrema a la que estaba siendo sometido por Vali. Se había levantado pero había algo que aún le preocupaba… aparte del enorme dragón de magma salido del círculo rojo, de los círculos amarillos salieron varios dragones más pequeños, el tamaño no era problema, el problema era que todos esos dragones estaban hechos de luz. Un escalofrió corrió por la columna de los demonios presentes al notarlos.

\- **[Hikari no Neo-Dragon]** Yo también tengo mis méritos, ¿no crees? – dijo Vali con un tono medianamente burlón.

Vali sin ninguna clase de piedad dio la señal de que sus dragones fueran en contra de Issei, quien se preparó seriamente creando una enorme cantidad de barreras, pero incluso él sabía que en esa condición, cansado y herido con luz no servirían de mucho.

De esa manera, igual que sus respectivos dragones atacaron al blanco, ahora fue su turno para experimentar un ataque pleno del dragón blanco.

Mientras los dragones del Hakuryuukou hacían estragos, se podía ver claramente como las barreras de Issei no podían soportar como normalmente lo hacían y los dragones de luz y el gran Dragón de magma pasaban una tras otra sus defensas.

Las chicas comenzaron a ver la escena con lágrimas en los ojos. Kiba se mordía el labio, Gasper estaba asustado y llorando. Sirzechs cerró los ojos con solemnidad.

Con un gran estruendo se pudo ver como Issei era golpeado por los dragones.

\- ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! ¡Issei! – Rias lo llamaba algo histérica.

\- Issei-kun… no puede ser – Akeno había caído al suelo mientras una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla.

Asia se había desmayado y fue sostenida por una Koneko que desvió la mirada.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Se escuchó de entre toda esa destrucción creada por el Hakuryuukou e hizo que Rias y Akeno reaccionaran un poco y que Koneko volviera la mirada sorprendida.

Dentro de todo eso, Issei estaba envuelto en una poderosa y densa barrera, mientras se podía notar que le había agregado el elemento a prueba de fuego. El mismo Vali se sorprendió al verlo en el centro de su ataque, con su armadura destruida como cuando el recibió el ataque anterior, pero estaba más entero de lo que esperaba.

Aprovechando el momento de asombro de Vali, Issei creo un círculo en cada una de sus manos de color azul y apunto hacia abajo. Sus compañeros, quienes habían presenciado eso de su anterior batalla contra Kokabiel, se alarmaron.

\- ¡Todos, levanten el vuelo! ¡No importa si es solo un poco, solo no se queden en el suelo! – dijo Rias algo alarmada.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Rias? – le pregunta Sona.

\- ¡Tu solo hazlo!

Viendo a los demás del grupo Gremory, supieron que algo iba a pasar. Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero rápidamente hicieron lo que Rias había pedido. Asi que miguel y Sirzechs convirtieron la barrera en una barrera en forma de esfera y levantaron el vuelo.

Como si estuviera esperando a que Rias y los demás se pusieran en un lugar seguro, Issei activo ambos círculos.

 **[Ice Age]**

De ambos círculos, un potente rayo congelante en forma de pilar cayo congelando todo al instante… toda la escuela era un mundo de hielo, nadie podía creer la magnitud de los ataques que estaban presenciando en la pelea, iba más allá de lo que habían imaginado, mucho más allá. Incluso Azazel pensó que no era de sorprenderse que Kokabiel haya caído en manos del dragón rojo, al igual que Penemue. Serafall era la más sorprendida de todas, ese chico realmente había sobrepasado sus expectativas, por lo que un brillo de interés apareció en sus ojos.

Así pues, mientras el gran Dragón de magma yacía congelado como una estatua… Vali estaba ligeramente shockeado.

 **[Boost]**

Encendiendo al máximo los propulsores en su espalda Issei se lanzó en contra de Vali rompiendo en mil pedazos la estatua.

 **[Blade]**

Una hoja de espada salió de su guantelete izquierdo y tomo con su mano derecha, haciendo amago de cortarlo de forma vertical. Vali reacciono a eso y se cubrió rápidamente con Arifar.

El choque de ambas espadas resulto en un sonido metálico que se oyó en todas partes. De esta forma, al ser Issei quien tomó por sorpresa a Vali por unos instantes, logro hacer que este último perdiera su postura por unos instantes, por lo que de un rápido movimiento Issei logro lanzar una estocada en contra de Vali. Este último logro esquivarlo por un pelo.

\- Ya lo había visto en la batalla contra Kokabiel, pero al parecer las habilidades de Issei son muy buenas en el tema de la espada – dijo Xenovia viendo con atención el combate.

\- Asi que una espada sagrada, eh… ciertamente eso representa un problem- – como si le hubieran movido todo, Vali sintió algo parecido a un mareo.

Viendo su mejilla pudo darse cuenta que tenía una cortada.

* ¿Pero qué demonios? Por más que sea una espada sagrada, ¿puede pasar tan rápido a través de la armadura?...

{Eso es una espada Dragon Slayer, Vali. Es Ascalon, algo más que esa herida y estaríamos en problemas} – le informo Albion.

* Ya veo – dijo Vali.

Ambos se vieron unos segundos, para que momentos después se movieran a velocidad divina y comenzaron un acalorado encuentro con espadas, en el cual se podía ver que Issei tenía ventaja ya que Vali solo se dedicaba a defenderse.

[Tienes que tener cuidado, Issei. Recuerda que Arifar tiene propiedades Dragon Slayer también] – Ellen le recordaba.

Mientras luchaban, todos los demás pensaban que eso no podía ser por más coincidente el encuentro entre ambos dragones, ambos tenían habilidades que se cancelaban una a la otra, así como habilidades similares… sin lugar a dudas eran contrarios naturales, polos opuestos.

Ambos estaban agotados, pero aun así estaban luchando tan intensamente como al principio. Ambos lanzaban estocadas dispuestos a partirse en dos, los espadazos dejaban enormes zanjas en el suelo e incluso llegaban a crear cortes ligeros en la barrera, que si no fuera por el esfuerzo de las líderes junto con Grayfia, esta estuviera cayéndose en pedazos poco a poco. Los mismos líderes, Sirzechs, Miguel e incluso el mismo Azazel veían seriamente el encuentro de los dragones.

Después de un raro ambos tomaron distancia y comenzaron a apuntarse con un dedo mientras energías se juntaban en la punta.

 **[Dragon Shoot]** – Issei disparo un enorme torrente de energía en contra de Vali.

 **[Dragon Light]** – Vali por su parte lanzo un torrente de luz.

Los dos torrentes chocaron entre si y se anularon. Los dos dragones volvieron a emprender el vuelo mientras sus ataque volaban de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Esto no está llevando a ninguna parte!

Vali pensaba lo mismo, pero a diferencia de Issei a él le parecía divertido y no le molestaría estar asi por días. De cualquier forma, Vali estaba listo para lo que sea.

Fue entonces que Issei reparo en algo que había en el piso. Él sabía que estaban en un todo o nada y que había veces en que debía apostar más de lo que esperaba. El objeto que había enfocado era ni más ni menos que una de las joyas que se habían desprendido cuando la armadura de Vali fue destrozada, por lo que bajo a recogerla.

\- Ddraig, Estoy transmitiéndote mi imagen. ¡Vamos a intentarlo!

[Socio... Me has enviado una imagen bastante peligrosa. Pero, ¡Es interesante! Podemos morir, pero ¿Tienes la voluntad?]

\- No puedo morir, hay personas con las que quiero estar que se sentirían tristes, no puedo dejar a mis padres ni Rias, Akeno-san, Asia y Koneko-chan solas, también he llegado a hacer buenos amigos como Kiba y Gasper… es por eso que voy a sacrificar algo de mi poder mágico restante, ¿crees que podamos compensarlo con eso?

[Sera muy difícil y doloroso, pero es posible]

\- Entonces no se diga más…

[¡Fuhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Me encanta tu resolución, compañero! ¡Está bien, resolvamos esto! ¡Yo también lo soportare! Esa habilidad no está en mí, ¡Pero yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el cual es una masa de poder! ¡Vamos a demostrarles qué vamos a vivir y superar esto juntos, socio! ¡No! ¡Hyoudou Issei!]

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Vali preguntó, al parecer está interesado.

\- ¡Vanishing Dragon! ¡Albion! ¡Vali! ¡Voy a tomar tu poder!

Issei rompió la joya de Sekiryuutei que estaba agrietada en la parte de arriba de su mano derecha, y coloco la joya del Vanishing Dragon qué tomo antes. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor, asi como también sentía como la joya misma lo rechazaba.

\- ¡Tu poder de disminuir! ¡Lo voy a trasplantar a mi Sacred Gear! Durante la lucha, me acordé de una escena en mi mente… Fue la batalla que había tenido contra Kokabiel. En esa batalla, Kiba logro la fusión imposible, dando como resultado la Sacro Espada Demoniaca.

Después de eso, un aura plateada comenzó a brotar de la mano de Issei.

\- ¡GAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La cabeza de Issei estaba siendo nublada por el dolor. Nunca… ni siquiera cuando fue herido por la luz había sentido un dolor tan intenso.

\- ¿Tienes la intención de obtener mi poder? – al darse cuenta de lo que Issei estaba tratando de hacer, Vali mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

{¡Qué cosa más imprudente haces! Ddraig, somos existencias opuestas. Eso no es más que un acto de auto-destrucción. ¿No estás dispuesto a aniquilarte por una cosa así?}

Albion habló con indiferencia.

[¡Guooooooooooooooooh!] – Ddraig también se escucha en agonía. Sin embargo, su grito de dolor estaba mezclado con una risa.

[¡Albión! ¡Eres tan inflexible cómo siempre! ¡Durante incontables eones, hemos reencarnado en los diferentes huéspedes y continuamos luchando entre sí! ¡Es una repetición de lo mismo, todas y cada una!]

{Así es, Ddraig. Ese es nuestro destino, incluso si nuestros anfitriones respectivos son diferentes, la manera en que combatimos es la misma. Tú aumentas el poder, yo robo la energía. El lado que hábilmente utiliza su Sacred Gear da el golpe de gracia y termina. Así es como siempre ha sido, y siempre será}

Ddraig soltó una carcajada sin miedo a las palabras de Albión.

[Desde que me reuní con este huésped, con Hyoudou Issei, ¡He aprendido una cosa! ¡Qué todo es posible con una determinada estupidez!] ¡La estupidez es buena! ¡Si no puedo ganarte con mi capacidad, de todos modos voy a sobresalir a través de la estupidez! ¡Mi compañero es lo que es gracias a las tonterías del destino! ¡Todo es posible cuando él está cerca!]

\- ¡Responde a mis emociones!

 **[¡Vanishing Dragon is Taken!]**

Cuando se escucharon esas palabras a partir de la voz de Ddraig, la mano derecha de Issei estaba envuelta en una luz blanca y deslumbrante. Un aura pura y blanca rodeaba su brazo derecho. Entonces, un guantelete blanco apareció en su brazo derecho.

\- ... Jejeje, ¿Así qué obtuve la Divina División?

[¡Imposible! ¡Tal cosa es imposible!] – Albion dejó escapar una voz asombrada.

\- No, es sólo un poco, pero es posible. Mi amigo fusiono lo sagrado y lo demoníaco, y produjo cosas como espadas santas-demoniacas. Parece que fue posible lograrlo porque el equilibrio se ha desplomado por la no existencia de Dios. Bueno, si tomo prestado las palabras del Líder de esos chicos, esto es un estado donde hay cosas como los errores del sistema o, ¿Errores del programa? Yo sólo me estoy aprovechando de eso un poco – todos se sorprendieron por la aseveración de Issei.

[... Así que quieres decir que lo lograste por las imperfecciones del "Programa de Sacred Gear" ¿Y has logrado esto? No, pero tal cosa es... Incluso si piensas en eso, el hacerlo realidad es simplemente una tontería. Nadie sabe qué va a pasar con la fusión de poderes opuestos. Cuando es algo sobre dragones, es posible que mueras, ¿Sabes? No, sería natural que murieras.]

Albión todavía no era capaz de creerlo.

\- Bueno, para ser honesto yo también estoy un poco sorprendido.

{Eso solo fue ser imprudente}

\- Sí, fui imprudente. Pero, he sobrevivido.

[Aun asi fue un enorme gasto de poder mágico… tu reserva está casi en ceros, un ataque potente podría poner en riesgo tu esperanza de vida]

Vali aplaudió. Issei creía que al ver que él poseía ambos poderes podría hacer que Vali se pensara dos veces el atacarlo, pero parecía todo

\- Interesante. Entonces, ¡También voy a ponerme un poco serio! ¡Hasta ahora has superado todas mis expectativas, voy a reducir a la mitad a todos ustedes y todo lo qué te rodea con el poder del Hakuryuukou!

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Issei pareció no entender – ¿Reducir a la mitad? No es lo mismo que mi poder, pero ¿Por qué reducir a la mitad lo qué me rodea?

Diciendo eso, Vali solo sonrió y volteo a ver a donde estaban todos dentro de la barrera.

 _ **{Half Dimension}**_

 _Repentinamente, todo alrededor de la_ barrera _comenzó a reducirse._ El espesor de los árboles se redujo a la mitad en un instante.

 _\- Pero qué demonios…_

Issei se dio cuenta rápidamente que eso era algo a tener en cuenta… una técnica que puede dominar el espacio y reducirlo a la mitad como si no fuera nada…

\- ¿Debería dejar de jugar y comenzar a reducir a los demás? – dijo Vali como si nada.

\- Detente…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijiste? – Vali al parecer estaba disfrutando ver que eso había afectado a Issei.

\- Detente…

\- Supongo que lo hare. Ahora que lo recuerdo, Albion me comento que estabas impregnado de varias de las mujeres que están por allá, ¿verdad? ... si mal no recuerdo Rias Gremory y tu son muy cercanos, al igual que con las personas que conforman su grupo, creo que empezare con ellas – dijo Vali mientras apuntaba a Rias y las demás con las manos.

\- ¡Detenteeeeeeeeeeeee!

Dijo Issei expulsando una enorme cantidad de aura, dejando a Vali estático por unos instantes, el nunca creyó que aún le quedara tanto poder.

\- ¡!

\- ¡¿Quieres hacerle daño a las personas importantes para mí?! ¡SOLO LO HARAS SOBRE MI CADAVER! – dijo Issei señalando a Vali mientras todo el terreno se resentía.

 **[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

\- Jeje… al parecer Vali ha tocado la fibra más sensible del Sekiryuutei… pero quien iba a pensar que su poder de Dragón brotaría de esa forma por el hecho de ver a sus compañeras amenazadas – dijo Azazel como si viera gracioso ese asunto.

Con sus propulsores al máximo, Issei acorto la distancia entre ambos a una velocidad imperceptible. Vali no se dio cuenta de que Issei se había movido hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

\- ¿Qué demo- te moviste aún más rápido de lo que estabas haciéndolo?

\- ¡Sólo trata de hacer un movimiento hacia Rias Gremory o cualquiera de mis compañeras, Maldito! ¡Voy a destruirte hasta el punto en qué no serás capaz de reencarnarte de nuevo!

\- ¡Esto es por Rias!

Issei asesto un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Vali.

 **[Divide]**

Ese sonido provino del guante blanco que ahora poseía Issei, el aura de Vali disminuyo bruscamente. Ese golpe era el más letal que Issei le había dado y Vali lo comprendió ya que escupió sangre, por lo que intento tomar distancia, pero Issei se movía más rápido que él.

\- ¡Esto es por Akeno-san!

Ahora le dio un golpe en la cara que casi le saca la quijada.

\- ¡Esto es por Asia!

Issei le dio una patada en la espalda que le destruyo sus alas de Luz, pero no lo dejo asi. Issei lo persiguió.

\- ¡Esto es por Xenovia!

Esta vez Issei le dio una patada que lo levanto al cielo.

\- ¡Esto es por Koneko-chan!

Dijo Issei dándole otro golpe elevándolo aún más.

\- ¡Esto por Irina, Raynare-san y Kalawarner-san!

Issei voló más rápido, subiendo más rápido y esperando a Vali con las manos en posición de martillo, dando otro golpe que mando al suelo a Vali con una velocidad extrema.

\- ¡Nunca en tu vida intentes siquiera acercarte a ellas! – dijo Issei desde el cielo.

Todos veían con los ojos muy abiertos a Issei, esa explosión de poder los tomó desprevenidos.

\- ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Se escuchó una risa maniática… todos creían que el ataque anterior había bastado para derrotar a Vali, tal parecía que se habían equivocado.

\- ... Interesante. ¡Verdaderamente interesante!

{Vali, he terminado el análisis de su poder de reducir a la mitad. Si lo comparamos con su forma de controlar su poder, podremos manejar la situación}

\- Ya veo. Yo no le tengo miedo a eso.

{Su habilidad de adaptación es impresionante, sin embargo. Si esto se alarga aún más puede ponerse mal la situación}

\- Supongo que es asi… – Vali miro a Issei – Nunca espere que pudieras contrarrestar todos mis ataques… – dijo Vali como dando a entender algo mientras aumentaba su aura – Bueno, nunca pensé que por más fuerte que seas me orillarías a utilizar esto…

{Vali, tu magia ha bajado considerablemente. Utilizar eso puede ser contraproducente} – al parecer Albion sabía que era lo que tramaba.

Issei presto atención y de las manos de Vali comenzó a salir una especie de sustancia de color purpura rojiza, a diferencia de la lava esta se veía aún más peligrosa. Un par de gotas cayeron al suelo y lo comenzaron a corroer, lo más raro es que al parecer no solo afectaba el área en el que había caído y las cosas cercanas como plantas y arbustos comenzaban a perecer.

\- ¿Veneno? – dijo Issei para sí mismo.

\- Asi es… una habilidad especial que poseo. Este veneno es tan poderoso que incluso puede llegar a matar a poderosos dragones – dijo Vali como si estuviera viendo su victoria cerca.

\- ¡! – Las chicas que estaban dentro de la barrera mágica que habían puesto los líderes veían con preocupación.

No solo ellas mostraron preocupación, por alguna razón los mismos líderes se mostraban nerviosos.

[¿Veneno? Blanco, no me digas que…] – por alguna razón Ddraig hablo con gran seriedad.

{No es lo que piensas, Rojo. Solo sucede que mi anfitrión tenía coincidentemente esa habilidad}

[…] – Ddraig ya no dijo nada.

Rápidamente el aura de Vali incremento aún más y este comenzó a emanar luz de color blanco que se veía manchado por el color purpura rojiza, el cual iba tomando más terreno y se estaba agrandando con una velocidad preocupante.

 **[Venom Demon] (Demonio de Veneno)…** – Vali dijo unas palabras preocupantes.

De pronto, una enorme cantidad de veneno comenzó a salir de los brazos de Vali y comenzó a flotar, tomando una forma esférica, el solo verla hacia que todos comprendieran que tan letal era. La esfera creció y creció hasta que quedo una enorme esfera de veneno, la cual daba la imagen de ser una luna sangrienta.

 **[Venom Blood Tsuki] (Luna Sangrienta de Veneno)**

 **-** Esta es mi técnica más poderosa hasta ahora… Estoy feliz de que pudiera usarla contra un digno rival como tú – dijo Vali.

Todos sintieron una desolación en su corazón al sentir algo catastrófico.

\- ¡Onii-sama, ayuda a Issei! – Rias le pedía ayuda a Sirzechs, quien solo guardo silencio y siguió observando.

Pero Issei al parecer no se movía y veía con atención la enorme masa de veneno que había en el cielo, amenazando con ir en contra de él.

* Oye, Ddraig… al parecer tenemos que usar "eso" también – dijo Issei.

[Eso es muy arriesgado… tu poder actual está muy bajo. El riesgo es muy grande]

[Ddraig tiene razón, Issei. Creo que por ahora deberías concentrarte en defenderte solamente. No creo que al Hakuryuukou le quede muchas energías después de ese ataque. Si logras resistirlo será tu victoria] – dijo Elsha.

* ¿No tienes determinación, Ddraig?

[Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, compañero. Estaré contigo hasta en las últimas… solo que es muy arriesgado]

* Además, Belzard-san – ahora Issei se dirigió al poseedor masculino.

[¿Qué pasa?]

* Recuerdas lo que me enseñaste, ¿verdad?

[Claro…]

* En estos casos…

*[¡La mejor defensa es el ataque!] – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

 **[¡Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost!]**

Cuando se escuchó eso, el poder de Issei pareció haberse recuperado e incluso estaba aumentando en gran manera. Vali lo miro con interés al igual que los demás que estaban observando la batalla.

\- ¡Yo tampoco he mostrado todo, Hakuryuukou Vali Lucifer! ¡Iré por ti con la técnica más poderosa que tengo!

 **[Dai Enkai] (Gran comando de llamas)**

Un enorme círculo de fuego se dibujó bajo de Issei, un círculo tan grande como ningún otro y de este poco a poco las llamas fueron alzándose e, igual que la luna de veneno de Vali, el fuego comenzaba a convertirse en una esfera perfecta. Los miembros del club, asi como las personas que habían visto el juego en el que lucharon contra Raiser Fénix tuvieron un Deja vu… salvo por una cosa… mientras la esfera se iba formando, el fuego comenzó a cambiar su tono, de un tono naranja rojizo como el fuego común a tomar un color Azul turquesa con destellos momentáneos de color dorado y negro grisáceo.

 **[Entei… Amaterasu] (Emperatriz de las Llamas… Amaterasu)**

Viendo ahora, el que se suponía que era un sol perfecto ahora parecía una estrella de una galaxia lejana… una esfera que de solo contemplarla parecía que quemaba a quien la mirara solamente.

\- Tu veneno puede hacer cosas como matar a un poderoso dragón, pero no es lo único que lo puede hacer… ¡Este fuego eterno acabara contigo! – dijo Issei preparándose.

{¡! Rojo, no me digas que la razón por la preguntaste por ese veneno era porque tu}

Albion pareció estar impresionado como lo había estado Ddraig antes, pero fue interrumpido por este último…

[No… es solo que me sorprendió lo coincidente que era el destino al darnos a estos portadores]

{-}

\- ¡!

La reacción de todos ya no era de sorpresa… a estas alturas ya no había nada que los sorprendiera de este par salvo a Azazel.

\- Oe oe ¿Es enserio? Uno utiliza una técnica con el nombre de demonio y otro utiliza una técnica con un nombre sagrado, ¿Qué tan opuestos son estos dos? Lo que es más, ese fuego es… – se preguntaba con sarcasmo a él mismo.

\- ¡Bien, Hyoudou Issei es hora de acabar con esto!

\- No podía ser de otra manera…

Preparando se para cargar el uno contra el otro, los dos dragones celestiales se miraban fijamente y, aunque solo fueron unos instantes, la tensión creada hacia que las personas que estaban viéndolos sintieran que la presión los aplastaba.

Y asi, sin perder tiempo ambos titanes se lanzaron chocando uno con el otro. Ráfagas de aire extremadamente potentes, temblores sacudían el terreno de la escuela. Sumado a eso, varios vórtices dimensionales. Llamaradas y grandes cantidades de veneno llovían por doquier, dejando los terrenos estériles, en completas ruinas. Varias de esas gotas chisporroteantes que llovían cayeron en la barrera creada por los Lideres de las Tres Facciones, quienes se dieron cuenta que incluso si no habían llegado a penetrar por completo si estaban causando daños en la misma. Las Líderes más Grayfia tuvieron que poner un poco más de esfuerzo para que los daños no afectaran al mundo humano. Mientras tanto, el Sol de Fuego casi Sagrado estaba colisionando con la Luna de Veneno Demoniaco sin que ninguno de los dos retrocediera ni un solo centímetro.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Issei aumentaba su poder y aumentaba el poder de su ataque.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Vali robaba algo de ese poder y hacía lo propio con su ataque.

\- ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

{[Roooooooooooaaaarrrrrrrrrrr]}

Ambos gritaban mientras que los dragones rugían, dando tal sonido como si los dos verdaderos Dragones Celestiales estuvieran batallando en ese instante.

De pronto, con una enorme explosión todo se expandió y todo lo que estaba dentro de la barrera pareció colapsar mientras que ambos dragones salían disparadas en direcciones opuestas a gran velocidad.

\- Issei… Issei… Issei – Rias llamaba algo débilmente a Issei mientras lloraba, pero no solo era ella.

Las demás también tenían un rastro de lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

Miguel y Sirzechs, quienes veían con seriedad la batalla de ambos, no pudieron evitar tener una mirada fija sobre los dos. Nunca se hubieran esperado que esos dos tuvieran tanto poder, pero lo que consideraban incluso terrorífico es que al parecer sus potenciales no habían madurado, es decir, se podían volver aún más poderosos.

Del lado de Issei varios escombros parecieron moverse, poco a poco se fueron levantando hasta que mostraron a un Issei con varias manchas de veneno por toda su armadura sin su casco y algo destruida mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Por el lado de Vali también pasó lo mismo solo que las flamas azules con tonos dorados y negros grisáceos lo cubrían a él.

Viéndolos con detenimiento, ninguno de los se veía afectado de sobremanera por los elementos que los cubrían, bueno, no más de lo necesario.

* ¡¿No le afecto?! – dijo Issei sorprendiéndose, ya que anteriormente un pequeño chispazo de ese fuego especial bastaba para incinerar un árbol en instantes.

[Eso no puede ser] – dijeron las antiguas portadoras al ver que se les estaban acabando las opciones.

Lo que Issei no sabía era que Vali pasaba por el mismo predicamento, al ver que su veneno no estaba surtiendo efecto, unas simples gotas del mismo bastaban para que la tierra misma se volviera árida.

[Lo dicho… no pudo tocarnos portadores más peculiares que los de esta generación] – dijo Ddraig con un tono sorprendido.

{Asi parece… es un molesto capricho del destino} – dijo Albion con el mismo tono.

Aunque al parecer solo ellos se entendían.

Por su parte, los dos, Issei y Vali se veían lastimados. El solo ver a Issei asi lastimaba el pecho de Rias, estaba sangrando de varias partes de su cuerpo y tenía unos cuantos moretones… Vali estaba igual, pero en ambos casos estaban sangrando curiosamente de otros lugares… Issei estaba sangrando de sus ojos como si llorara sangre, mientras que Vali sangraba de oídos y de la boca, dando la apariencia que estaban siendo lastimados desde dentro.

{El consumo de poder fue demasiado alto, Vali. Sería coherente retirarnos, al parecer el portador de Ddraig está en las mismas}

* ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Albion?... nunca antes me había divertido tanto ni me había sentido tan vivo… aunque al parecer ese tipo no caerá… como sea, solo me queda esa opción…

{Vali… esa no es una opción en este momento}

* No pasa nada…

En eso Vali comienza a expulsar una gran cantidad de aura, pese a lo que todos podían esperar de alguien cansado y herido.

* Ese tipo va…

Issei también lo vio con rostro sorprendido por unos instantes, pero suspiro viendo a Vali y lo que intentaba hacer.

[Asi parece, solo se descontrolara asi como están las cosas] – dijo Ddraig.

* En ese caso… yo también debo prepararme.

[¡NO!] – las chicas lo detenían.

* Es la única opción que me queda si él hace eso…

[¡Pero!... ¡estás muy cansado!]

* No pasa nada, confió en que ustedes me apoyaran.

Issei se levantó y dirigió su mirada a Vali.

\- Así que al final esto acabara de ese modo – dijo Issei viendo con seriedad a Vali.

{¡Vali, esa no es opción ahora!} – le gritaba Albion.

[¡Lo mismo para ti, Socio! ¡Estás muy agotado como para soportarlo! ¡Ya gastaste mucha energía cuando absorbiste el poder de Albion y utilizaste esas técnicas prohibidas! ¡Sí lo haces ahora perderás el control!] – Ddraig hacía lo propio.

[¡¿Por qué siempre es asi?!] – mientras los Dragones Celestiales trataban de negociar con sus portadores, se escuchaba a las chicas del Boosted Gear quienes comenzaban a llorar.

[No hay vuelta de hoja, si el cachorro quiere librarla, tenemos que apoyarlo] – se escuchaba a los antiguos portadores consolar a sus compañeras.

Ambos chicos ignoraron lo dicho por sus respectivos dragones compañeros y por los antiguos portadores, en el caso de Issei. Todos los espectadores se habían sorprendido al escuchar a los dragones alterados y enojados.

\- Ahora que vas a hacerlo, dime… ¿a ti te apoyan desde adentro? – dijo Issei viendo seriamente a Vali y comenzando a expulsar su aura igual que él.

Vali no entendió eso último, pero decidió ignorarlo. Los dos estuvieron expulsando un aura masiva hasta ambos comenzaron a hacer algo que nadie se esperaba… comenzaron a cantar.

 _ **Issei/Vali**_

\- Yo, aquel que despertará... / Yo, aquel que despertará...

[Está empezando] – se escuchó a un antiguo portador de la Boosted Gear.

[Lamentablemente… está empezando] – dijo otro lamentándose.

\- Soy el Dragón Celestial que robo los principios de la dominación de Dios.../ Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios…

[¡Siempre ha sido así!] – dijeron las antiguas portadoras llorando.

Más pronto que tarde, un remolino se formó a causa de las auras de los dos… un remolino de color Rojo y Blanco. En el instante que escucharon esos dos versos, todos los líderes entraron en pánico.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Esto se pondrá feo! – dijo Azazel viendo a los dos.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Oye, Azazel, dime lo que está pasando! – dijo Rias detrás de los lideres quienes veían las cosas desde la barrera.

Azazel la vio con una mirada algo complicada, pensando que Sirzechs se molestaría sí le dijera la verdad. Aun asi, Penemue vio la preocupación de Rias por el joven Sekiryuutei, asi que fue ella la que decidió contarle.

\- Esos dos idiotas la utilizaran…

\- Penemue-dono – Sirzechs la vio sorprendido, no espero que ella fuera quien lo dijera.

\- ¿Qué es lo que utilizaran? – pregunta Rias con más preocupación que antes al ver a Penemue actuar tan seria, aun cuando en la reunión actuó tan relajada en algunas ocasiones. Eso le basto para ver solo era seria para tratar asuntos de importancia.

\- La **[Juggernaut Drive]** … sí lo hacen, posiblemente mueran los dos. Eso es un poder que consume la vida del usuario en salvaje locura. Ese poder es algo serio, si esto sigue asi, con suerte y podremos mantener la barrera – dijo Penemue viendo con ojos severos a los dos mientras ella y las demás seguían reforzando la barrera que rodeaba la escuela.

Rias estaba sorprendida de lo que había escuchado y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos volteo a ver dónde estaban los dos dragones matándose uno al otro. Quería ir a ayudar a Issei, quería protegerlo, quería hacer muchas cosas pero su hermano no la dejaría y menos ahora que estaba viendo a Issei y a Vali con ojos afilados… eso quería decir que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

En eso, se escuchó algo similar cristal rompiéndose. Viendo detenidamente, la barrera puesta alrededor de la escuela había caído y un objeto había aterrizado en medio de los dos dragones, quienes detuvieron su cantico.

Era un hombre con armadura, puede ser comparada a la usada por un comandante militar del Romance de los Tres Reinos.

\- Vali, he venido por ti.

Era un hombre joven con un rostro de aspecto refrescante, habló con Vali alegremente.

\- Así que es Bikou. ¿A qué has venido?

\- Al parecer la has tenido difícil – dijo con un tono burlón.

\- Ni yo me espera eso – Vali solo le seguía el juego.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Issei.

\- Asi que este es el Sekiryuutei – dijo Bikou sonriendo – Sin lugar a dudas es muy poderoso, no es de extrañar que te dejara en ese estado. Aunque él tampoco está del todo intacto… muy pocos pueden hacer que Vali se ponga serio y puedo asegurar que el Sekiryuutei fue el que te ha arrinconado más de entre todos.

\- Así que es Bikou. ¿A qué has venido?

Vali se acercó a él mientras se secaba la sangre de su boca.

\- ¿No eres muy cruel? Hice un viaje largo y vine todo el camino hacia este país sólo porque mi pareja está en un apuro, ¿Sabes? Los otros chicos estaban haciendo un alboroto en la sede, ¿Sabes? Debido a que estamos unidos para combatir a los dioses de los países del norte. Se supone que debías huir y regresar de inmediato si la misión fracasaba, ¿Verdad? Cattleya falló al intentar asesinar a Miguel, Azazel y Lucifer, ¿Verdad? Eso era más que suficiente. Vuelve conmigo.

\- ... Ya veo, así que ya es hora.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Issei con precaución ya que sentía que ese chico también era poderoso.

\- Es el descendiente de Buda, el luchador victorioso. Él es Sun Wukong, el maldito mono famoso de Viaje al Oeste – Azazel le informo a Issei.

Issei afilo la mirada y se puso en guarda.

\- Asi que es el descendiente de un ser legendario…

\- Wo wo wo… tranquilo Sekiryuutei, no he venido a pelear el día de hoy. Como dije, solo vine por Vali – dijo Bikou negando con las manos.

\- Para decirlo de forma correcta, es un Youkai mono que ha heredado el poder de Son Goku. Sin embargo, realmente es el fin del mundo, él se ha unido a la Brigada del Caos. Vanishing Dragon y Sun Wukong... suena como una dupla cool – dijo Azazel burlonamente.

Al escucharlo Bikou se soltó a reír.

\- Yo soy diferente al sujeto de primera generación que se convirtió en Buda. Yo he vivido haciendo todo lo que me gusta. Mi nombre es Bikou. Encantado de conocerte, Sekiryuutei – Bikou saludo casualmente a Issei, quien no percibió hostilidad.

De hecho, la situación perdió toda la tensión que había desde que ese chico había llegado. El Youkai llamado Bikou giró un bastón que había aparecido en su mano, y con él traspasó el suelo. Al instante, una oscuridad negra se extendió sobre el suelo. La oscuridad se apoderó de Vali y Bikou, y les hizo hundirse por completo en ella.

\- ¡Espera! – Issei intento seguirlos pero el cansancio llego a pasar factura a sus piernas.

\- Yo el Hakuryuukou, soy pariente sanguíneo del Maou original. Mis enemigos no son sólo los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios, ya que tú eres el rival más digno que tendré. Con el tiempo vamos a luchar de nuevo, pero en ese momento, la batalla será aún más intensa. Ambos seremos más fuertes.

Cuando termino su frase, el Hakuryuukou desapareció en la oscuridad, junto con Son Goku. Al ver como su rival se había ido, Issei miro por unos instantes el lugar en el que había estado para después suspirar y quitarse su armadura, mostrando como en su cuerpo habían quedado remanentes de la batalla anterior, con varios moretones, raspaduras y cortadas.

\- ¡Issei! – el chico escucho una voz que se acercaba corriendo.

El chico algo adolorido pudo ver como Rias se le acercaba corriendo mientras que detrás de ella venían las demás chicas del club, Irina y las Asistentes de Azazel. Ya estando a una distancia relativamente corta, Rias brinco hacia Issei, quien a pesar de estar un poco lastimado la atrapo.

\- ¡Idiota! – Rias al parecer estaba llorando - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupe por ti! – dijo mientras le daba unos ligeros golpes en el pecho.

\- Duele… Rias, en verdad duele – decía Issei sonriendo forzadamente.

\- ¡Es verdad, Issei-kun! ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto nunca más! ¡No te lo perdonare! – decía Akeno quien también derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¡Issei-san! ¡Gracias a Dios, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien! – Asia lloraba como niña pequeña y recibia daño.

\- En verdad fuiste muy imprudente, pero no puedo decir nada más que fue una batalla esplendida… No, tu poder en verdad es aterrador – esas fueron de Xenovia, quien era la que más adaptada estaba a las batallas.

\- Senpai fue increíble, pero muy alocado. Creo que necesita una lección – dijo Koneko quien se tronaba los dedos a pesar de que sus ojos aún tenían rastros de lágrimas.

\- Bueno, Issei-kun siempre hacia lo que él creía que era lo mejor… No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿está bien? – dijo Irina secándose las lágrimas.

\- ¡Deja a Issei-kun, Heredera Gremory! – decía Raynare.

\- Calma, calma, Raynare – Kalawarner la controlaba.

Issei vio como todas en verdad estaban preocupadas con un rostro lleno de calidez, pero también arrepentimiento. Por lo que hizo que Rias levantara el rostro y con una mano le seco las lágrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas.

\- Lo siento – dijo viendo a Rias para después ver a las demás – En verdad lo siento – dijo Issei ahora dirigiéndose a las demás, al tiempo que notaba como las tropas de Ángeles, Ángeles Caídos y Demonios descendían debido a que ya no había barrera – Asia – ahora él le hablo a la inocente rubia.

\- Lo siento, pero ¿podrías curarme? Siento mi cuerpo raro – dijo Issei mientras movía su hombro y sentía dolor.

\- ¡Si! – contesto Asia sonriendo.

Tiempo después, el grupo Gremory más Irina y las Secretarias de Azazel con Issei curado por Asia se acercaron a donde estaban los líderes hablando.

\- Me disculpo acerca del Asunto de Cattleya. Ese era un problema del lado de los demonios y por culpa de eso casi se pierde la vida de un líder – decía Sirzechs, tanto él como Serafall se veían un tanto avergonzados.

\- No hay problema… uno de los de tu lado se encargó de eso y, además, no es como si pudiera morir solo por eso. Yo también cause problemas con Vali y el mismo sujeto se encargó – dijo Azazel restándole importancia.

\- ... Así que te ha traicionado – Penemue se veía un poco acongojada por eso.

\- Desde el principio, él era un hombre que vivía para pelear. Si nos fijamos en los resultados, es posible entender y decir. Sin embargo, es mi responsabilidad por no evitar que eso sucediera.

\- No es necesario que te preocupes por eso… más aun, hay que alegrarse de que ningún lado sufrió pérdidas – Miguel estaba de acuerdo con Azazel, algo que sorprendió a varios, menos a Gabriel quien sonreía alegremente al ver que el problema se había solucionado.

\- ¡S-s-ssenpai! – una voz conocida llamo la atención de Issei.

Issei volteo y vio como Kiba y Gasper se les iban acercando junto al Grupo Sitri y las otras tres enviadas de la Iglesia.

\- ¡Senpai, eres increíble! – decía Gasper con ojos brillantes y un tono de admiración.

Las chicas reían al ver que Issei había ganado otro fan.

\- Issei-kun… me alegro que estés bien – dijo Kiba con un rostro aliviado al ver a su mejor amigo intacto, aunque claramente agotado.

\- Hyoudou… cuanto me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Cuando veía al enemigo atacar a Hyoudou… yo… yo – varias chicas del Consejo Estudiantil también derramaron un par de lágrimas de alivio.

\- Fue una dura batalla, pero ¿he decir que es lo que se esperaba de Hyoudou-kun? – Sona también mostraba un alivio raro.

\- Perdón por preocuparlos – dijo Issei sinceramente haciendo que todos le sonrieran.

Entonces noto como Saji lo veía algo tímido y nervioso.

\- ¿Qué pasa?...

\- No, este… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Eres… eres increíble, Hyoudou – dijo Saji por fin con un rostro ya más tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, tan de repente? – dijo Issei ladeando la cabeza.

\- Es la primera vez que te veo pelear y he de decir que quede asombrado – dijo Saji por fin mostrando su admiración.

Issei solo rio tímidamente, mientras las chicas sonreían por su reacción.

\- ¿Qué opinas de ese chico? – dijo Celestia mirando con atención a los demonios.

\- Es justo mi tipo… Su control con el fuego es especialmente increíble – decía Stella con ojos de interés.

\- Pero… es un demonio, uno al que nunca me gustaría enfrentarme – Eve le recordaba ese hecho que tal vez pasaba por alto.

\- ¿A quién le importa? Por donde quiera que se le vea es un buen chico, ¿no? Además, Miguel-sama estaba buscando la paz entre todos, ¿verdad? Ya me las arreglaría – dijo Stella con confianza.

Las dos rubias solo se vieron entre sí.

\- ¿De qué hablan todas? – Irina repentinamente se acercó a ellas.

\- De nada – contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Eeeeeeeh? Vamoos, diganmeeee…

Mientras Irina les insistía, Issei le prestó atención a la conversación de los líderes.

\- Ahora bien, volveré al cielo una vez más y trabajare en un plan para la cuestión de la paz y las contramedidas contra la Brigada del Caos.

\- Lo siento, yo había arreglado las cosas en este tiempo. Nosotros, que creamos el lugar de esta conferencia nos sentimos avergonzados.

\- Sirzechs, por favor, no se sienta tan responsable. En cuanto a mí, me alegro de que las tres grandes facciones estén caminando por el camino hacia la paz. ¿Sabes? Con esto, las peleas inútiles también deberían disminuir.

\- Bueno, los subordinados que no estén de acuerdo con esto también se irán." Azazel hizo ese comentario sarcástico.

\- Eso es inevitable. Debido a que hemos estado odiándonos mutuamente durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, debemos cambiar incluso un poco de ahora en adelante. El problema es la Brigada del Caos, quien no pueden asumir esto como algo bueno.

\- Entonces vamos a tratar y cooperar de ahora en adelante con respecto a ese asunto.

Azazel y Miguel asintieron con la cabeza a la idea de Sirzechs.

\- Entonces, voy a regresar al cielo de una vez. Voy a volver de inmediato, así que vamos a celebrar el acuerdo formal de paz en ese momento.

Cuando Issei escucho eso pareció recordar algo y se apresuró para alcanzar a los líderes del cielo.

\- Miguel-sama… espere un momento por favor – dijo Issei respetuosamente.

Miguel se detuvo y volteo.

\- Issei-kun, creo haberte dicho que no debes portarte tan rígido conmigo – Miguel lo regaño.

\- Ah, creo que ya lo había mencionado eso, perdón – dijo Issei.

Miguel negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

\- No te preocupes. Bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Miguel instando a Issei.

\- Hay una cosa qué me gustaría pedirle.

\- Muy bien, no hay tiempo, pero voy a escuchar una sola cosa.

\- Había un deseo que yo quisiera que se me concediera a cualquier costo. "Es por el sistema que Asia y Xenovia reciben daño cuando oran a Dios, ¿Verdad? Ellas dos eran creyentes antiguos. Y a veces, empiezan a rezar, como los viejos hábitos no se desvanecen, y reciben daño.

\- Sí. Si los ángeles caídos o demonios oran a Dios, el sistema se mueve y decide hacerles daño de luz. Debido a que esto se incluyó en el sistema para funcionar con o sin la presencia de Dios, se mueve de forma natural. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

\- ¿No puede modificarlo de tal modo qué no le cause daño sólo a Asia y Xenovia mientras estén orando?

Cuando Issei dijo eso a la mayoría se les saltaron los ojos. Más a las enviadas de la iglesia, cabe mencionar que las dos chicas en cuestión estaban shockeadas y no parecían responder.

\- ¡Q-que es lo q-que crees que estás diciendo! ¡Eso es una blasfemia! – Celestia fue la que comenzó a hablar de esa manera, sin embargo Irina la detuvo con la mano – ¿Irina-san?

\- Yo también se lo pido, Miguel-sama – dijo Irina juntando sus manos en una plegaria.

Nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a esas peticiones. Sin embargo, Miguel hizo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Gabriel también estaba dándoles una cálida sonrisa mientras se retiraba a dirigir a los Ángeles en la limpieza y reparación del terreno, junto a Penemue y Serafall.

\- Entiendo. Si se trata de sólo dos personas, creo que puedo ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Ellas dos son demonios y no pueden acercarse a la sede de la iglesia. Asia y Xenovia, déjenme preguntarles. Ustedes saben de la no existencia de dios, ¿Verdad? Aun así, ¿Le siguen rezando?

Las dos chicas negaron con la cabeza para despabilar y después comenzaron a asentir frenéticamente.

\- Sí, quiero orar, incluso si Dios no está.

\- Yo también. Voy a dar gracias al Señor y a Miguel-sama.

Miguel sonrió al escuchar sus respuestas.

\- Muy bien. Lo haré de inmediato cuando regrese a la sede. Fufufu, debe ser posible si sólo son dos demonios que no reciben daño al orar. ¡Qué interesante!

Issei sonrió al escuchar que su petición podía ser cumplida.

\- ¡Con esto, puedes orarle a Dios sin problemas, Asia!... A pesar de que no existe.

Asia empezó a tener lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Issei-san!

Issei la abrazo con cuidado.

\- Me alegro por ti, Asia. Me esforzare también por el bien de la felicidad de Asia a partir de ahora.

\- Issei, gracias – Xenovia también expresó su agradecimiento.

Issei solo acaricio suavemente la cabeza de Asia como la de Xenovia.

\- Está bien. Ahora puedes orar sin restricciones – Las mejillas de Xenovia ligeramente se sonrojaron.

\- Miguel-sama, sobre el asunto antes mencionado, por favor, haga lo que dijo.

\- Siguiendo su consejo, juro por la santa espada demoníaca que no voy a permitir que la investigación de espadas sagradas produzcan más víctimas nunca más. Fue un error muy grande para nosotros los creyentes el rechazar el plano importante en este sentido.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Kiba! Con has terminado tu lucha con una victoria y has honrado la memoria de tus compañeros caídos – dijo Issei poniendo una mano en el hombro de Kiba.

\- Sí, gracias, Issei-kun.

\- Miguel, dejo la explicación a los chicos de Valhalla para ti. Puesto que sería un problema para mí de seguir imprudentemente. Después, tendrás que transmitir lo que ha ocurrido hoy al monte Sumeru también.

\- Sí, ya que no habría poder de persuasión, si bien el Gobernador de los ángeles caídos o el Maou lo explican, voy a tener que ser yo quien les diga. Después de todo, estoy acostumbrado a los informes de Dios.

Dejando esto de lado, Miguel y Gabriel con su gran número de sus subordinados volaron al cielo.

\- He elegido la paz. Los ángeles caídos no lucharan más con los ángeles y los demonios en absoluto a partir de ahora. Los que no estén satisfechos con esto pueden irse. Sin embargo, les voy a matar sin resentimiento la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Sólo aquellos que quieren seguir vengan conmigo – Azazel declaró por delante de las tropas de ángeles caídos mientras tenia a Penemue a su lado.

[¡Vamos a vivir por el bien del Gobernador Azazel hasta el día de nuestra muerte!] – La lealtad de los subordinados se mostró con un rugido. Azazel vio esto y expresó su gratitud con un pequeño "Gracias".

\- Que increíble carisma – dijo Issei con sarcasmo.

Después de eso, Azazel dio órdenes a sus tropas, los ángeles caídos desplegaron círculos mágicos y regresaron junto a Penemue, quien antes de retirarse miro a Issei y le guiño un ojo. Las tropas de los demonios también parecían estar transfiriéndose a través de los círculos mágicos. Los terrenos de la escuela que habían estado repletos con todas esas tropas, ahora se quedaron rápidamente en desolación, y sólo entonces, las pocas personas que se reunieron con nosotros se quedaron. Azazel, el único ángel caído con nosotros, dejó escapar un suspiro grande y miró a la izquierda en dirección de la puerta de la escuela.

Voy a dejar la limpieza en manos de Sirzechs. Estoy cansado, así que voy de regreso.

Trató de agitar la mano y la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se detuvo una sola vez y apuntó con su dedo hacia mí.

\- Así es, Sekiryuutei. Dado que tengo la intención de quedarme aquí por el poco tiempo que viene, voy a ayudar al Alfil de Rias Gremory. Porque no puedo soportar ver un Sacred Gear que no puede ser controlado.

Issei enarco la ceja y volteo a ver a Sirzechs, quien solo se encogió los hombros mientras dejaba escapar un ligerísimo suspiro.

\- Para el rojo, es el deseo de proteger y la paz. Para el blanco, es el poder y el deseo de luchar. Cualquiera de los dos es tan puramente sencillo como impactante. Pero sabes algo, Sekiryuutei…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- A través de la historia, aquellos que buscan la paz al mismo tiempo que tienen mucho que proteger son los que siempre terminan luchando más que nadie… esa ha sido una verdad innegable a través del tiempo – dijo Azazel.

Issei solo afilo su mirada… por más que detestara darle la razón a ese ángel negro chiflado debía aceptar que tenía razón.

Siendo esas sus últimas palabras, Azazel se marchó mientras silbaba y tarareaba una canción.

Varios días después se hizo público esto…

 _ **Julio del año 20XX DC**_

El Jefe representante del cielo el Arcángel Miguel, el Gobernador de la organización de los Ángeles Caídos Grigori Azazel, y el representante del inframundo el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, con estos representantes de las tres grandes facciones, un tratado de paz fue firmado. A partir de entonces, las disputas entre las tres grandes potencias estaban prohibidas, en el marco de la cooperación. Este tratado ha adoptado el nombre de nuestra escuela, la cual se convirtió en su escenario, y fue llamado el "Tratado Kuoh".

…

Mientras tanto, ahora en el salón del club estaba pasando algo muy peculiar. Issei recién había entrado al salón y estaba viendo con un rostro de aburrimiento lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde que había llegado al edificio sabía que había alguien no deseado en el salón del club y mientras iba subiendo las escaleras le pareció escuchar a Rias discutiendo mientras decía que "no iba a aceptar eso". Cuando entro al salón, pudo ver a Azazel sentado en la silla de la pelirroja.

\- Y así, a partir de hoy, voy a ser el asesor de este club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Por favor, llámenme Azazel-sensei. O el Gobernador también está muy bien.

Vestido con un traje gastado, Azazel fue al salón de reuniones del club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

\- ... ¿Por qué estás aquí? – dice Issei sin quitar su expresión de aburrimiento.

Tocando su frente con la mano, Rias se encontraba en un estado de perplejidad.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se me pidió que asumiera esta posición por la hermana pequeña de Serafall! Bueno, es porque soy un tipo súper-genial. ¡Anoto incluso con colegialas!

\- ¡Eso está prohibido! O más bien, ¿Por qué Sona haría tal cosa?

\- Eres muy terca, Rías Gremory. Me lo dijo la hermana de Serafall, de que esto fue solicitado por Sirzechs. Es por eso que ella me lo pidió.

\- No necesitamos tu ayuda, Issei-kun ya nos está apoyando con eso – dijo Kiba.

Azazel se rasco la cabeza.

\- Al parecer todos son igual de tercos… como sea, creo que no está de más algo de entrenamiento lógico, ¿no quieren saber cómo funcionan sus Sacred Gear? Aunque el Sekiryuutei sea talentoso, no creo que sepa muy bien como encaminar otros Sacred Gear – dijo Azazel.

Kiba puso una expresión rara cuando noto que Issei no rebatía ese hecho.

\- La condición para mi estancia en esta escuela, es que haga que los Sacred Gear inmaduros que poseen los demonios de la familia Gremory crezcan. Bueno, mi conocimiento como un investigador de Sacred Gear es útil; después de todo, ustedes también han oído hablar de él, pero no es una organización extraña llamada la Brigada del caos. Como un elemento de disuasión contra el futuro de ellos, el Welsh Dragon y su familia se han hecho famosos. Y dada la situación actual, soy un experto en la oposición del Vanishing Dragon. De la información que tengo sobre él, sé que Vali tiene su propio equipo. Estamos temporalmente llamándolo el Equipo de Hakuryuukou. Varias personas se reúnen en torno a los que se han identificado en la actualidad, Vali y Sun Wukong.

\- ¿Vali y los demás van a atacar de nuevo aquí? – El gobernador negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Kiba.

\- Ellos no atacarán aquí de nuevo. Fue una rara oportunidad para realizar un asesinato a los dirigentes de las tres grandes potencias en la conferencia, sin embargo el intento fracasó. Sus oponentes actuales son el cielo y el inframundo. En el inframundo, todos los ángeles caídos a mis órdenes se han unido con los demonios. El inframundo no caerá tan fácilmente. Los serafines en el cielo también no permanecerán en silencio. Además, están las fuertes bestias sagradas en el cielo, y las bestias demoníacas en el inframundo.

\- ... ¿Así qué es una guerra?

\- No, todavía está en el nivel de escaramuza. Se podría decir que tanto ellos como nosotros estamos en un período preparatorio. No se preocupen, algo así como una guerra no se producirá hasta que ustedes se gradúen de la universidad, por no hablar de la división de esta escuela secundaria. Disfruten de su vida escolar completamente. Sin embargo, es el período preparatorio, largamente esperado. Así que vamos a hacer varias preparaciones, ¿Verdad?

\- Ya veo – dijo Kiba.

\- Como sea, mientras este cerca Hyoudou Issei, esta ciudad estará tranquila. Tampoco puedo quitarle merito a los demás demonios que habitan aquí – decía Azazel, quien pudo ver la facilidad con la que manejaron a los magos en el campo de batalla.

Pensando en eso Azazel centro su mirada en Issei.

\- Fuiste capaz de repeler a Vali, es más me atrevo a decir que lo acorralaste e hiciste que sacara lo mejor de él mismo… utilizo algunas cosas que ni siquiera yo había visto que podía hacer. No es por presumir que yo lo haya criado pero, hay pocas personas capaces de hacer eso. No cabe duda que tu linaje habla por sí mismo – dijo Azazel.

Issei solo lo escuchaba en silencio.

\- Y, ¿Puedes usar el poder del Hakuryuukou después de ese evento?

Azazel preguntó esto.

\- Si, solo que gasto mucho poder mágico en intentar activarlo – Issei no creyó importante decirle eso – Reducir a la mitad el poder de mi oponente lo puedo hacer a duras penas, así que no le veo un verdadero uso en una batalla real… bueno, no hasta que lo controle – dijo Issei.

\- Como había pensado. No se puede manejar algo tan fuerte tan fácilmente. Es beneficioso tomar el poder de otro dragón, se trataría de algo genial si libremente lo puedes controlar. Con alguien con habilidades como las tuyas, creo que en un par de meses ya lo habrás dominado. Sin embargo, el poder que tuviste una vez se ha registrado en el alma de Ddraig, el resto depende del entrenamiento. Bueno, no creo que sea algo imperante para ti con todo ese poder que tienes ya de por si – dijo Azazel – Como sea, creo que el Clan Gremory se ha hecho de una pieza aterradora, ¿será que a pesar de ser un Demonio novato ya estés entre los 10 peones más poderosos del inframundo? Una vez dicho esto, los Rating Game no son francos y directos. Algo así como un Peón que consumió una sola pieza teniendo pulsada la tecla Rey también ocurre. Todo depende de la forma de luchar, y la tuya es completamente bestial.

\- ¡Perdón por eso!

\- Pareces estar bien informado sobre los Rating Game.

\- Los demonios no son los únicos fans del juego, ¿Sabes? Gracias al pacto de paz, también hay un montón de ángeles y ángeles caídos que van a salir a ver los partidos sin reservas. Por lo mientras apoyare a Hyoudou Issei a entrenarlos a todos como compensación, ¿está bien?

\- Yo por lo menos estoy de acuerdo en que se quede – dijo Issei sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dices, Issei? – Rias le pregunto en un suave reproche.

\- Véanlo por este lado: Hay dudas en cuanto a los Sacred Gear de Kiba y Gasper que quizás yo no pueda responder, asi que si Azazel… Sensei en verdad puede ayudar, eso puede significar que podemos mejorar más rápido y prevenir situaciones como la que ocurrió en el incidente anterior… Más por el tema de Gasper…

Todos pusieron expresiones complicadas al saber que Issei estaba en lo cierto.

\- ¡SS-Senpai! ¿QQ-Qué estás diciendooooo? - Gasper gritó ante esa sugerencia.

\- Vale la pena considerarlo, ya que tu poder es inmaduro. No sabemos qué tipo de personas se encuentran en la Brigada del Caos.

\- Ciertamente, Vali también decía que Gasper estaba lleno de puntos débiles.

\- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento, ¡Soy tan inútil! ¡Yo no soy útil a todos! ¡Soy basura! ¡Soy alimento de los cerdos! Realmente quiero mejorar, ¡Sé qué poseo un objetivo tan alto como el Evereeeeeeeeeest! ¡Así qué por favor no me abandoneeeeen!

\- Nunca te abandonare y nunca más te vuelvas a referir a ti mismo de esa manera… No hay forma en que alguien elegido por Rias y que sea mi compañera fuera un inútil o basura – dijo Issei seriamente tranquilizando a Gasper.

\- Si – contesto el Vampiro dando aspavientos.

\- Así se habla.

\- Chico de la espada santa-demoníaca, ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes luchar en **[Balance Breaker]**? – Azazel ahora se dirigió a Kiba respondió a la pregunta de Azazel.

\- En la actualidad, una hora es mi límite.

\- Eso no es bueno. Por lo menos, necesitas asegurarte de ser capaz de seguir usándolo durante 3 días. Por cierto, ¿quieres saber cuánto tiempo dura el Sekiryuutei?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si me da curiosidad – dijo Kiba viendo a Issei.

Issei los vio a ambos dirigirle la mirada con curiosidad, por lo que termino suspirando.

\- Nunca eh estado tanto tiempo en **[Balance Breaker]** como para llegar a mi limite, pero Ddraig debe tener algunas estadísticas de las que arroja el Sacred Gear – dijo viendo el reverso de su mano izquierda en la que rápidamente apareció un brillo verde jade.

[El tiempo de mi socio puede estar en estado **[Balance Breaker]** es d meses, creo] – dijo Ddraig dejando la mandíbula desencaja a todos.

\- ¡¿Puedes estar en **[Balance Breaker]** por medio año?! – preguntaron todos escandalizados.

\- S-si – dijo Issei entre apenado y confundido.

\- Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – Azazel soltó una sonora carcajada – en verdad que ustedes son unos tipos locos, creo que Vali anda también por esas cifras… ¡Maldición, son unos tipos terroríficos!

Asi pues, dejaron que Azazel terminara de reírse. Cuando al fin termino, volteo a ver a Akeno, quien desde el inicio lo miraba con un rostro desagradable, aunque muy lindo.

\- ¿Todavía lo odias, no? ¿A Baraqiel?

Akeno puso una expresión severa.

\- No tengo ninguna intención de perdonarlo. Dado que es culpa de esa persona que muriera mi madre.

\- Akeno, él no dijo nada cuando pasaste a ser un demonio.

\- Por supuesto. Esa persona no se encuentra en una posición en la que pueda decir algo de mí.

\- Eso no es lo que quise decir. No, bueno, podría ser imprudente de mí tratar de entrar en el espacio entre padres e hijos.

\- ¡Yo no considero a esa persona cómo mi padre! – Akeno declaró eso con claridad.

\- Ya veo. Pero, yo no creo que sea malo que te unieras a la familia Gremory. Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, ¿Qué pensaría Baraqiel, me pregunto?

\- ...

Akeno no respondió a las palabras de Azazel. Ella quedó en silencio y mostró una expresión complicada. Entonces, los ojos de Azazel se dirigieron hacia mí en esta ocasión.

\- Oye, Sekiryuutei-Issei está bien, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que lo dijiste antes… Entonces Issei, tu sueño es hacer un harem, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- Bueno, estás impregnado de todas las mujeres aquí presentes, ¿no? Bueno, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar a ¡! – Azazel se vio callado por Issei quien se movió a velocidad imperceptible y le cubrió la boca.

\- Guarda silencio, ¿quieres? ¿Eh?, ¿Gobernador-sama? – dijo Issei en con un rostro y tono de voz sombrío.

Azazel solo puso una graciosa cara azul, ya que al enfocar a Rias y a Akeno, vio que ambas tenían la misma expresión de Issei. Por lo que cuando se Issei vio que iba a guardar silencio suspiro y lo soltó. Todas las demás chicas tenían miradas confundidas.

\- Está bien, yo podría enseñarte acerca de las mujeres. Es mejor ser un hombre que propiamente es capaz de atrapar incluso a las mujeres hermosas. La historia de cómo me caí, fue porque frote los pechos de las mujeres humanas. Si de emociones se trata, ellas nos ponen en peligro – dijo Azazel suspirando también.

\- No compares a Issei contigo…

\- Es verdad, ¿Qué ideas crees que le estas metiendo a Issei-kun? No te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden…

Rias y Akeno rápidamente comenzaron a regañar a Azazel.

\- ¿Qué de malo tiene que un hombre poderoso deje su virginidad graduándose a lo grande con varias mujeres?... Bueno, dragones forman naturalmente poligamias. Así que no requieren de mi enseñanza. Bueno, este lugar se ha convertido en un lugar para los representantes de la alianza. El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, la hermana pequeña de Maou, de un lado los ángeles, y un dragón legendario. Vamos todos juntos a partir de ahora. El objetivo actual es que el vampiro de allí logre un control perfecto de su **[Sacred Gear]**. Y para que todos ustedes se motiven, deben entrenar y lograrlo durante las vacaciones de verano.

Nadie podía debatir eso… incluso Issei, quien ya había decidido entrenar más por si se volvia a encontrar con Vali.

\- También tenemos que ser más fuertes.

Azazel también estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Buchou.

\- No me duele hacerlos más fuertes. Por lo tanto, de acuerdo a lo que escuché, ¿No va a haber una reunión de jóvenes demonios dentro de unos días? ¿Verdad? He oído que Rías Gremory se incluyó entre los nombres de los jóvenes demonios prometedores que están cerca de su debut.

Todos voltearon a ver a Rias.

Sí, las familias nobles y antiguas familias se reúnen con varios demonios jóvenes. Parece ser una costumbre.

\- ¿Está bien que piensen en los Rating Game con eso de los terroristas? – dice Issei.

\- Yo, de hecho, lo recomiendo. Las batallas en los juegos será una buena experiencia para los actuales demonios jóvenes sin experiencia anterior en batalla. Es porque los demonios actuales se apiñan con los demonios reencarnados de los seres humanos, ángeles caídos y las bestias demoníacas. Ellos están preocupados por sus oponentes. Abundantes campos de batalla han sido establecidos y métodos de lucha han venido en una variedad infinita de responder a eso. No hay un entorno más favorable para la formación de los jóvenes que esta manera. Inesperadamente, Sirzechs y los otros han analizado la situación actual teniendo el futuro en mente cuando crearon estos juegos. Los hacen competir con otros demonios y la calidad de la energía se levanta. Debido a que son un grupo codicioso, se adaptaron fácilmente. Son chicos astutos.

\- Entiendo – dijo Issei con la mano en la barbilla.

\- Eso sería todo… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido… aunque probablemente ya sepan que están aquí… ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Entren rápido! – dijo Azazel en voz alta.

Dicho eso, un pequeño destello negro paso en frente de todos y se dirigió a Issei.

\- Issei-kun – se escuchó una voz conocida.

Raynare, como era de esperarse corrió a abrazar a Issei, siendo detenida por el mismo Azazel jalándola del su camisa.

\- No es momento para eso… Estas dos chicas estarán en esta escuela también, mientras Raynare será una estudiante de segundo grado, Kalawarner estará a cargo de la enfermería…

\- ¡Oye, Azazel! – Rias iba a repelar pero fue detenida por la mano de Azazel.

\- Sirzechs ya aprobó esto… después de todo, ambas son mis asistentes – dijo Azazel.

Rias no pudo decir nada al respecto.

\- A partir de ahora podre estar más tiempo con Issei-kun – Raynare por otra parte estaba que brillaba de felicidad.

\- Sera bueno tenerlas cerca – dijo Issei sonriéndoles mientras le asentía la cabeza a Kalawarner.

\- Si, nosotras fuimos enviadas por Penemue-sama. Más que nada para controlar a Azazel-sama y reportar cualquier cosa sospechosa que hagamos – dijo Kalawarner poniéndose una mano en la frente.

\- Como sea, nosotros aún tenemos algunas cosas que hacer, después podrán hacer lo que quieran… vámonos… Kukuku podre experimentar con la Sacro Espada Demoniaca y con la Forbidden View Valor… tenemos que hacer todo para que nos quedemos sin ningún pendiente y podamos tener tiempo libre – dijo Azazel.

\- Siiii – contestaron las dos hermosas caídos comenzando a seguir a Azazel.

\- Nos vemos después, Issei-kun – dijo Raynare mientras se iba y le mandaba un beso a Issei junto con un Guiño.

Mientras tanto, Rias y Akeno le jalaban a Issei una mejilla cada quien. De esa manera los tres Ángeles Caídos salieron mientras que se escuchaba a Azazel darle un par de indicaciones a cada una.

* * *

Tiempo después….

Cambiando la escena, en una habitación completamente oscura parecía que alguien estaba hablando con una persona…

\- Lo siento por contactar contigo de esta manera, Shemhaza. He decido que me quedaré aquí por un tiempo.

[Entendido. Sin embargo, Azazel, tenemos subalternos que no piensan de la misma manera que ustedes sobre el acuerdo de paz]

\- Está bien. No importa. Dejando eso de lado, eres tú quien me preocupa. Tu hijo va a nacer, ¿No?

[... Azazel. Yo... ¡Yo!]

\- Cuida bien de tú esposa demonio. Ella es una buena mujer. Viniendo de tan lejos para estar contigo, a pesar de que puede morir. Tu hijo se convertirá en un puente entre demonios y ángeles caídos, ustedes, y ahora posiblemente Raynare y Kalawarner también lo sean, pero esto último solo el tiempo lo dirá…

[¡Yo habría estado feliz!… ¡Si yo sólo!… ¡no hubiera sido tan resentido…! ¡Pero qué seas tan...!]

\- No llores, mi camarada. Estoy acostumbrado a que estén resentidos conmigo. Deja a mí también el asunto de Akeno. Voy a asumir todo con estas doce alas negras, así que quédate en silencio y sígueme, ¡Shemhaza!

[¡Sí, señor mío!]

* * *

 _ **Valhalla…**_

\- Y ése fue el informe de Michael-dono, Odín-sama – una hermosa mujer de cabellera plateada vestida con una armadura parecía estar un informe mientras se postraba ante alguien.

\- Estos jóvenes han surgido de nuevo. Es un acto de valentía pretender ser Dios, ese maldito Miguel – dijo un viejo de una gran barba blanca que casi llega al suelo.

\- ¿Qué haremos? Fue inesperado que el Dios que se registra en la Biblia haya muerto.

\- En realidad, que el joven Michael, aquel que finge ser Lucifer y ese niño travieso de Azazel; son una recopilación de mocosos juguetones.

\- Entonces, vamos a enseñar a los jóvenes, ¿Cómo son los Asgard, los verdaderos "dioses"?

\- Después de tanto tiempo, con mi viejo cuerpo, no voy a ser capaz de responder a una guerra que asole el mundo. Sin embargo, la seriedad de estos jóvenes es interesante. Voy a ir a ver los Juegos de Valoración de los demonios.

\- Ellos parecen interesantes, ¿No?

\- Parece divertido. La lucha de estos jóvenes que han perdido a su Dios. Ahora bien, ¿Qué van a hacer de ahora en adelante?

* * *

 _ **Un par de semanas después…**_

Tiempo después, para ser exactos un día antes de que todos salieran a sus vacaciones de verano y justo después de la ceremonia de clausura, sonó el timbre de la Residencia Hyoudou sorprendiendo. Volteando a ver a Rias, ella parecía saber de quien se trataba, Issei enfoco su atención en la entrada y pudo saber de quién… o en este caso, quienes se trataban… por lo que sin ninguna reserva fue a abrir…

\- Hola.

\- Hola. Voy a vivir aquí a partir de hoy – Akeno y Xenovia estaban frente a la casa de los Hyoudou.

Viendo detrás de ellas, ellas traían un equipaje que era algo grande. Inmediatamente después de que Akeno saludara salto a Issei…

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Ella le abrazó pegando su cuerpo al de él - Estoy aquí a tu lado en este momento. Issei-kun... – Akeno se separó un poco de Issei y lo vio con un precioso rostro lleno de emociones que cautivo al Dragón/Demonio.

Issei tosió para retomar el control mientras estaba sonrojado.

\- Akeno y Xenovia también van a vivir junto a nosotros en esta casa... Ésa fue la sugerencia de Onii-sama. Koneko también tiene previsto llegar más tarde junto con las otras dos molestias de parte de Azazel ya que estas dijeron, "si voy a tener que vivir en esa ciudad me gustaría quedarme con Issei-kun" por lo que Azazel intercedió con mi hermano para que lo autorizara – esto último dijo Rias con un tic en la ceja mientras apretaba su puño.

Issei sabía que se refería a Raynare y a Kalawarner.

\- Fue Sirzechs-sama, quien al parecer propuso esto por el bien de la mejora de la relación física de nuestra familia – Informo Asia haciendo pucheros.

Los padres de Issei salieron rápidamente a la puerta a recibir a las chicas.

\- Hola, Akeno-san, Xenovia-chan. Sean bienvenidas – dijo el señor Hyoudou.

\- Siéntanse como en casa – dijo la señora Hyoudou – Aunque me hubiera gustado más que cada una tuviera su habitación, temo que esta casa no tiene tantas.

\- No hay problema, a mí no me importa compartir habitación con Asia. De esa forma las demás pueden tener las habitaciones restantes – dijo Xenovia.

Ya que al parecer las demás habitaciones estaban ocupadas, siendo Asia y Xenovia antiguas miembros de la iglesia, estaban acostumbradas a cosas sencillas. La misma Asia ofreció su habitación a la hermosa mujer de cabello azul.

\- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que las ayude con su equipaje – dijo Issei metiendo todas las maletas de las chicas que habían llegado.

Durante toda esa tarde, Akeno estuvo pegada a Issei, generando cómicas escenas de celos. Los padres de Issei estaban más que felices, todas las chicas que habían llegado a vivir a su hogar habían creado un nuevo ambiente más alegre, aunque más conflictivo.

\- Issei-kun Voy a dormir junto a ti esta noche. Ufufu Quiero hacer cosas con Issei-kun en la cama toda la noche, tan sólo una vez.

Issei se puso rojo al extremo por esa acción de Akeno. Rias y Asia estaban pellizcándole las mejillas mientras derramaba lágrimas.

\- Sin embargo, esta casa se ha vuelto pequeña, ¿No? He decidido que voy a reconstruirla durante las vacaciones de verano. Me pondré en contacto con mi hermano – dijo Rias.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer con mi hogar? – Issei la vio con ojos sospechosos.

\- Es un secreto… – Rias lo dijo haciendo un lindo gesto.

\- ¡Issei-kun! ¡Ya llegue! – Raynare entro en la escena.

Eso fue el desencadenante de una pelea en la casa, pero sin lugar a dudas era un ambiente agradable. Tanto para Issei como para sus padres.

* * *

 **Buenooo, he aquí ya el cuarto capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Y siendo asi, paso de inmediato a mis explicaciones y les recalco que si hay una duda pueden pedírmela.**

 **Asi que lo primero, si se les hizo muy fumada la forma del porque Issei nació con tanto poder, ya sea mágico o físico, déjenme decirles que fue inspiración de un anime… Asi como lo leen, hay una anime tiene ese argumento (muy bueno por cierto y del cual les dejare el link en la página que cree), Se llama Maburaho, y es un anime donde el prota es descendiente de TODOS los magos más famosos, yo aquí no le exagere como para ponerle todos jajajaja**

 **Por otra parte, sobre el argumento de como despertó sus poderes Issei, vamos por partes:**

 **\- Los grimorios: este argumento lo use basado en otro anime llamado, Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou Ka… o Danmachi para los que lo conozcan. También podrían conocerlo por ser el anime de Kabrito algbino de ojos rojos y la diosa loli tetona, Hestia.**

 **\- ¿Por qué hice que lo secuestraran? Issei necesitaba desear poder para que de alguna forma despertara la Sacred Gear.**

 **\- ¿Por qué Issei se vuelve más fuerte después de leer el grimorio? Bueno, en el anime de Kabrito albino, este puede usar el hechizo inmediatamente después de que el grimorio le diera su poder… así que mi argumento iba enfocado que al hacer que Issei despertara su "Circuito mágico" paso a despertar todas sus habilidades latentes. Algo similar a Fate/Stay Night con Shirou.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no deje que Azazel perdiera el brazo? Cuando comenzaba a leer las novelas, creía que el que Azazel perdiera su brazo y se implantara uno biónico iba a ser algo de peso, no sé, como que el Sacred Gear de Fafnir iría allí, pero al final no cambio nada, Azazel seguía pareciendo que nunca había perdido el brazo, asi que me ahorro esa parte.**

 **\- las habilidades de Vali… recuerdan que las habilidades de Issei están basadas en los poderes de que utilizan varios usuarios de Frutas del Diablo de One Piece, ¿verdad? Esas habilidades son las de algunos de los personajes más poderosos de dicha serie, incluyendo la de un almirante, asi que pensé "¿Por qué no le doy las habilidades de los demás habilidades a Vali?" y Pum… salió esto. Las habilidades son de la [Magu Magu no Mi] de Akainu, la [Pica Pica no Mi] de Kizaru y le añadí las ondas de choque de Sengoku y el veneno de la [Doku Doku no Mi] de Magellan. Quería hacer una pelea en la que estuvieran igualados. No me molestan los fics donde Issei humilla a Vali, pero quería hacer algo diferente. Además de que en las novelas la única razón por la que Issei le pudo hacer frente a Vali fue porque lo tomaba por sorpresa, ya que Vali creía que era un don nadie.**

 **También quería dar el aspecto de "dualismo" es decir, siempre tendrán algo para contrarrestar al otro. Y metí algo cliché como que mientras Issei tiene al sol Vali tiene a la luna… ustedes comprenderán.**

 **Añadiendo a eso, ambos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguirán algunas sorpresas. ¿La razón por la que pelearon con todo? Fácil, esta vez ambos sabían perfectamente quien era el otro, o por lo menos lo comprendían.**

 **\- ¿Por qué Issei no se asusta de Ddraig cuando lo conoce? Es un niño, yo de niño me hubiera encantado conocer a un Dragón. También no hice a Ddraig muy agresivo, lo hice un poco más troll. Ya que no sé si se hayan dado cuenta pero los hombres de mi fic son más troll que en la obra original. Cambie un poco las personalidades para que las situaciones cómicas sean más fáciles de escribir.**

 **Por último, quería meter el entrenamiento de Issei completo, pero cuando me di cuenta que el capítulo estaba ya muy largo, decidí acortarlo y mostrarlo en los capítulos siguientes. ademas, ¿me van a decir que no esperaban que este Issei no manejara mejor la situación con Gasper que el de la serie original, verdad? Aparte de que este no tiene a esos clientes raros.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, y pedir que esperen con paciencia (con mucha paciencia) el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡Esperen sorpresas!**


End file.
